The Silver Dove and The Raven
by Yana D Aristocrat
Summary: Her heart's been broken before by a demon. Can she ever trust her heart in the hands of another? An odd relationship with an uncouth youkai grows into something else, but will he betray her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Clash of the warriors (Prologue)**

Kagome Higurashi just about had it with the continuous moves. She had gotten used to not unpacking due to her moving every other month. There was alway something wrong wherever she went. The last two places, she'd gotten a stalker, an annoying neighbor wanting to do everything with her, a dennis the mennace kid who was a pyromaniac and a faulty apartment where she didn't realize for a few weeks, she was sharing with someone else. Sure, she wondered about certain things in the house that she knew didn't belong to her. Or the continuous misplaced items around which she dismissed it with her losing her mind or that she had a ghost. Well, turns out, the ghost's name was Jinenji Nishi, an annoying nudist artist on the path of self-discovery. The landlord failed to tell the both about each other to gain double the rent. The nerve!

She sighed as she looked up at the building in front of her and looked back down at the address she had written on a piece of paper in her hand. She scoffed as she dropped her hand to her side and shook her head. What was the point? She was cursed with the moving omen. Perhaps, her grandfather cursed her because she'd decided to move out once she finished highschool.

"You're only 17!" he yelled.

" Yeah, and I'm already losing my mind by staying here with you, Mom and Sota!" she had retorted.

"You'll regret this...don't think you can come back after your misfortune!" he scoffed and walked away with a piece of dried newt in one hand and a bowl of dried Bat wings in the other.

Kagome squinted at the memory and opened her eyes wide wn she noticed someone next her with a piece of paper in their hands and a few suitcases.

'Oh no, you don't!' she thought. ' I am not going to be homeless!' she grabbed her bags and rushed up the steps shooting a scowl back at the girl behind her.

The girl behind opened her eyes in disbelief and grabbed her bags and ran behind the girl.

"I was here first!" yelled the other girl.

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, right!' she pulled the front door open and slammed it in the girl's face and locked it.

"HEY!" she orated as she pounded on the door.

Kagome cackled obnoxiously with a little snort as she tugged her collar and stuck her tongue out at the girl through the clear class.

The girl scowled with a pout and gave her the finger. Kagome shrugged with a victorious smile and it quickly faded as she turned around to see a few people standing inside with suitcases by their feet looking at her with a scowl.

Kagome rolled her eyes in disbelief and growled as she opened the door for the girl she had locked out.

"That soooooo wasn't nice." said the girl as she fixed her messy bangs and placed her hands on her hips.

Kagome sighed and turned around to grab her bags and join everyone else.

"Yeah...well, I'm not a very nice person." she gritted and stood by the huge spiral staircase and stared at everyone else who was there. Her competition. Only one person was going to win this apartment. Then, something occured to Kagome, this building didn't look like your normal apartment building. It was homely and warm and already decorated in the hallways as if it were a house. A pretty big house. She frowned and took in the appearances of her competition.

One guy, sat at the corner of the wall listening to his CD player. Loud rock music sounded from the headphones as he bopped his head. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and a headband around his head that matched with a wristband he wore on his right hand. He looked up at her that very moment to reveal beautiful sky blue eyes rimmed with dark lashes. He looked like a bad ass but something about his eyes showed kindness.

Next to him, stood a girl with long blue hair that matched her eyes. She had a snobby looking attitude and she flicked her nails as she popped her chewing gum. The clothes she wore made her look like she sprung out of Beverly hills from a lunch meeting with Prada and Versace.

Drooling next to her, was a tall guy with Dark brown hair in a little ponytail, his ears were decorated with small golden hoops. His eyes a dark blue sea color and eyebrows of a mischievous flirt.

Next to him, a pale girl with Dark brown hair that matched her eyes which were rimmed with red eyeshadow, leered at the guy next to her with a disbelievingly frown and scoffed as she looked away. There were 5 more people around that Kagome tried to observe before her mind was interrupted by someone entering the building.

The tall man with long white hair walked in with a beautiful smile that made him glow like an angel. He wore a white suit with a white undershirt and black shoes.

He took off his shades to reveal his amber eyes and a younger guy walked in behind him with the same white hair and amber eyes. The only difference between the two was the younger one had dog ears ontop of his head. Demons, Kagome thought. She just couldn't get used to the idea.

"Good morning," said the man. " I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. My humblest apologies, breakfast will be on me." he chuckled. "I assume you are all here for the 'apartment'." he smirked and looked at the younger guy and Kagome wondered what that inside smile was about. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Lord Inu Taisho and this is my son, Inuyasha."

Lord? Kagome thought. For a moment, she felt like she was on some reality TV show. A whole bunch of teens at one house, one handsome guy in a suit. Next he probably was going to state the building 'haunted'.

The sunlight shone in when the door opened again, revealing another guy walk in with white hair seeming to be captivated in his palm pilot . He wore a black suit that flattered him so. What was this, Children of the corn? What's the deal with the white hair?

"Father, let us make this quick. I have something I need to attend..." he stopped when he looked up at everyone else and frowned. " What is this?" he pointed at everyone.

His father smiled and looked at everyone else. " Everyone, this is my eldest son, Sesshomaru. He will be joining us as well."

Sesshomaru frowned and squinted his eyes at his father and darted his gaze between everyone. Kagome noticed the tension between he and his father and knew that perhaps he was just as clueless as they were. Man, their father must have strong genes. They were a spitting image of him. It was kind of creepy and Kagome started wondering if they were clones. This made her laugh and the emptiness of the house made her slight giggle echo and everyone looked at her.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Sorry...ahem..I think..I ..swallowed a bug." she gestured at her throat and waved her hands in a whatever motion.

"Ew.." said the girl with blue hair.

The guy with the black ponytail hair smirked as did Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just stared at her with curiousity and scoffed slightly as he looked away.

"Now everyone, will you all follow me to the dining room where we will be served breakfast and I will explain further on what you are all doing here." Lord Inu Taisho gestured through the long hallway. " You may leave your bags here for now." After that, they all followed him. Sesshomaru by his side, Inuyasha on the other.

"Father, what is the meaning of all this?" Sesshomaru gritted silently where only his father could hear.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru. Be patient. I will answer all of your questions at Breakfast."

At breakfast, everyone sat down quietly and ate their breakfast.

"Someone please talk...I hate hearing myself chew." Kagome said quietly to herself.

"I agree." said the guy with the black ponytail across from her.

He heard that? Kagome thought and opened her eyes wide at him.

"Huh? Agree on what?" said the guy who had the flirtacious face. " No one said anything."

The guy smirked and so did Inuyasha and another guy with red eyes. Kagome assumed they all heard it and then remembered that Demons could hear what humans couldn't. Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked at his father and everyone else.

"How about you all introduce yourselves. Let's start at this end of the table and work our way around." he pointed at the guy with red eyes.

"My name is Hiten and I flew in from Chicago. I saw the ad on the newspaper for an apartment right in Greenwich village and that's why I'm here. I'm 21 and I work for my father at the pier."

The girl next to him smirked and looked at Sesshomaru.

"My name is Shurran Bokunaska and I'm a model." she giggled and batted her lashes. What a lovely introduction, Kagome thought. I wonder how long it took her to put that together.

"My name is Sango Nagasaka, I'm 18..." she said shyly and looked at Kagome. " I am going to college in a few months and I am looking for an apartment so I can learn on how to be on my own."

The next guy, Hojo said his introduction but Kagome's gaze followed Sesshomaru who was staring down at his plate, bored. He forked everything around the plate and didn't bring anything to his mouth. Then she noticed his face. It looked so smooth and soft and he had an angelic face like his father's but his eyebrows were different.

He looked up in a frown right at Kagome and then she snapped out of it and realized the guy, Hojo was tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?" she responded nervously and wondered how long was she dazed out on Sesshomaru's face. Great, everyone is going to think I like him now. She sighed. " Oh, it's my turn. Um...my name is Kagome Higurashi, I've been moving from place to place trying to find the perfect apartment and I am also going to college in the fall. I bartend at night at different clubs and bars and that is how I make my end's meet. I hate people who beat around the bush...so forgive me if I'm not enthused at introducing myself but I don't see the relevance, Sir." she looked at inu taishod and everyone stared eyes wide and turned to see his face too.

"After the introduction, my dear. You will see the relevance. Be patient...Sesshomaru, I see you aren't the only one." he chuckled and Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kagome and looked back down at his plate.

The girl next to her, the one she realized she slammed the door in her face at, Ayame as she introduced, was 18 and trying to be an actress. The guy across from them, Koga, was in a band and going to college in the fall as well. He was 21. Two girls sat between him and Inuyasha and they were models also. Their names were Kagura and Kikyo.

After the long and boring introduction, Lord Inu Taisho rose from his chair and spoke.

"Well, there is no ad for an apartment."

"What?" everyone spat.

"Ugh, I fuckin' knew something had to be wrong. Just my luck, damn you Grandpa!" Kagome growled as she rose from her chair and grabbed her jacket.

"Just wait a second." said Inu Taisho. " Allow me to elaborate. There is no apartment, this is a loft building. I had added a few rooms and they are all vacant."

"What?" Sesshomaru hissed and grabbed his father by the arm and pulled him closer for a private conversation. " Father, I told you already...I wanted the building. What are you doing by vacating the place to these adolescents?"

"Sesshomaru..." his father chuckled. " the building seems awfully too big for only you. Besides, I believe these 'adolescents' as you call them...are at your age range."he smiled.

"So, what's the deal, who gets the rooms?" blurted Koga.

"Well, That all depends...there are 9 rooms that are vacant. Rent a month is 500, utilities included. Inuyasha here will be on the first floor, superintending."

Sesshomaru squinted and side glanced at Inuyasha who was smiling at him and shrugged. What a stupid idea, he thought.

"How are there 9 rooms vacant, there are 11." he told his father privately.

"There are 9 vacant to them. The other is downstairs for Inuyasha's convenience while he helps me collect rent and helps out any problems the building might have. For that he gets free room and board. As for the other room, I am leaving it open for you if you change your mind. I know how badly you wanted this building, Sesshomaru but it would be truly selfish of me to give you such a big place for yourself when I can give shelter to 10 more people."

"This is truly ridiculuous, Father." Sesshomaru spat and looked away from his father who had disgusted him. His father used to be a ruthless business man who struck fear in the corporate world and since Inuyasha's mother died, he's all about 'helping'.

While everyone was giggling at the cheap rent and nice place, Kagome slid her chair back causing it to screech and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry to burst everyone's little dream bubble, but I must call Bullshit on the idea."

"Finding something not to your liking?" Inu Taisho folded his hands with interest and Sesshomaru glared with curiousity as well. This girl had nerves to talk to his father like that.

"Yeah, a vacant loft building in Manhattan, right by the park and NYU going for $500 a month strikes me as fishy."

"Oh?" he retorted.

"Yes, Oh. All of our rent together still wouldn't add up to what rent really goes for with a place like this. You being a business man should know that. You'd be losing more money than making so what gives and I really don't mean to come off as rude, Sir but I've had a bad few months."

"It's ok to be curious, my dear. In fact, it's smart that you question it but like you said, I am a business man. I've made my money and I own the block. Money matters do not matter to me because I'm not really losing anything. I like the idea of giving anyone a chance to live in a place like this." he answered confidently and Sesshomaru looked at him angrily and stood quiet. A young girl telling her father how it is. If she were to speak to him like that, he would have her head removed and placed on a spike while he ate dinner.

"Now, all that is needed is paperwork and two of you might have to share a room since there are only 9 rooms vacant and 10 of you."

"We can share a room." Kagura and Kikyo squealed. "We don't mind. We are used to it since we travel a lot."

That was very nice of them, Kagome thought. I wouldn't want to share my room with anyone, she thought. The thought of getting married popped into her head and she wondered if she'd have a seperate room than her husband since she hated sharing.

"There are only 4 bathrooms but one of the bathrooms, you all might favor for it has a jacuzzi, a sauna and the bathtub is quite huge. We have a game area, a little bar..."he looked at Kagome. " A pool is outside, the internet room, a big kitchen and a living room with a large screen TV. For those of you who can cook, feel free to use the kitchen."

"This is so cool!" Miroku squealed like a little boy.

"Now for the rules.." Inu Taisho spoke sternly.

"I knew there was a catch..." Kagome said to herself quietly but Inu Taisho smiled at her.

"Yes, my dear. I suppose everything does have a catch." he glared at her seriously. " You all go to school so I expect you all to keep reasonable grades."

"What?" Kagome shot up. " There is a reason we all don't live with our parents, you know."

"My, isn't she so opinionated." Inu Taisho smiled and spoke softly to his sons. Inuyasha smirked and nodded whereas Sesshomaru just squinted at her. He did not like this girl. She had a mouth on her and didn't know her place.

"That is my rule. Reasonable grades or you start paying higher rent and utilities will be included. No vandalizing. You may have parties but they must be controlled. I don't care who you bring home, it's your discretion but tell your company to respect the place as well..and that should be it." he stood up and the butler went around collecting plates.

"Are we going to have a butler too?" asked Koga.

"No, I'm afraid he is coming with me. What do you guys want, the high life? You must fend for yourself ." he joked and buttoned his blazer. " Inuyasha here will handle your paperwork, assign you the rooms, keys. We will need first and last month's rent and that is all. " he looked at his watch. " Good afternoon, all of you and welcome." he said and walked away with Sesshomaru following him.

"What are you trying to prove by doing this and how can you let such a low human girl talk to you like that?" Sesshomaru hissed. He was in such a bitter mood and didn't care if he was out of line himself.

"Talk to me like what? She was curious and had every right to be. I actually like her." his father stopped by the door and turned back to look at his fuming son. " What about you?"

"What of me?" he said in almost a whisper.

"What will you do? Are you going to be staying aboard as well...I know the place is convenient for you, it's right by everything you want...let me know, I know of other people who can benefit from the room." his father pulled out the keys from his jacket pocket and dangled them in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked at him and sighed. To live with all of these people and that girl, he could feel it in his veins that she and he would have problems. She was too opinionated and such a brat. Speaking of the devil, she had walked out of the hallway by the door and grabbed her bags and looked at the two.

"Everything fine?" his father asked.

"For now..."she scowled but it was a playful scowl. His father seemed to get it but Sesshomaru hadn't. That ungrateful human, he thought and looked at his father and snatched the keys.

"Very well." he said. " Someone has to keep order in this jungle. Inuyasha surely can't do it."

"Hmm, now is that the real reason?" his father looked at him and then at Kagome walking up the steps.

Sesshomaru followed his gaze and cocked a brow. " Father, please." he scoffed. " Don't insult me."

"I forgot. Humans. Blech!" he teased but Sesshomaru ignored him. Inu Taisho stared as Sesshomaru left with the keys in his hands and exhaled deeply as he put his shades on and followed down the steps behind him to the car. " This shall be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Settling in on the big comfy couch.

For the next few days, everyone kind of kept to themselves. No one really had time to sit down and get to know each other with all the moving in and work. There were 3 floors to the place. All rooms were the same size which were pretty big. There were 5 bedrooms on the 3rd floor which were occupied by Koga, Shurran, Kagome, Hojo and Sesshomaru. The 2nd floor was occupied by Sango, Miroku, Hiten, Ayame, Kagura and Kikyo and the first floor, Inuyasha occupied.

Koga moved in his band equipment and asked permission to use the game room for band practice with his band members Ginta, the bass player, Hakkaku, one of the guitarists, Muso, his drummer and himself, lead guitarist and vocal.

Kagome moved in her boxes but stuck with the habit of not unpacking them. She wasn't sure when the curse would kick in. She set up her bed and placed her clothes in her dresser. She grimaced at the song that her roomate next door was playing. All she heard was " that's what girl's do".

Shurran placed her posters of supermodels all over the room and set her whole dresser with makeup clothes were all over the place as she tried them on and made herself a little runway.

Sesshomaru didn't do anything but order his movers around as he tapped his palm pilot and talked into his earpiece with someone important.

He sighed hearing the music of one of his roomates and closed his door.

Hojo was a little bit of a geek. He set up his butterfly and spider collection around his room and set his ant farm by his bed. Those ants were the love of his life.

Miroku placed his playboy pictures around and Quagmire from Family guy peraphernillia while Sango set up her books and room in an organized fashion. Hiten set up his weights and bench and Kagura and Kikyo did pretty much what Shurran did. Ayame decorated her room with her expensive Barbie collection.

Kagome yawned and wiped her teary eyes as she pulled her leather hip-huggers up and placed a studded belt around her waist that revealed a tribal tattoo on the small of her back. In truth, she rather wear fuzzy pajamas and a spaghetti stained t-shirt but for work she had to dress up if she wanted good tips. Only a small price to pay by degrading oneself. The weekly reward always made up for it. She buttoned her white blouse that was transparent and showed her lacey black bra.

"God, I'm such a whore.." she looked at the mirror and shook her head. Oh well, a job is a job. She sprayed on some Nightmare before Christmas perfume she bought at a store . It smelled good and she had to get it. She grabbed her long midnight hair and pulled it tightly into a high ponytail stretched out her eyes. The ponytail still fell long at the small of her back and she proceeded to put some makeup on when there was a knock at her door.

"Hey.." Koga opened the door ajar. " Can I come in?"

Kagome looked back from the mirror with one eye darkened with eyeliner and the other natural.

"Sure..." she nodded and looked back at the mirror.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"Work." she answered flatly. "Why?"

"Just wondering. My band mates are comin' and I wanted you to hear us play so you can give me your opinion since...you basically say what you think." he smiled.

"Oh." she smirked and grabbed her bag and checked her cellphone for its battery power. "What time are you guys playing?" she closed her cellphone and dropped it into her bag.

"around 10. That's the time they'll all be out of work and we can't really play after 12." he shrugged.

"I might be home by that time. It's Tuesday and the bar is usually slow so they might send me home by...9."

"Sweet. So, I hope to see you there." he said and he turned around. " Hey,what do you think of this place so far, too good to be true?"

"Oh yeah. I'm waiting for the cameras to come out and say 'hey, you are on totally hidden camera' or something," she laughed and buttoned her blouse to the top. She didn't want to send the wrong impression as she went to work.

Koga chuckled. " What do you think of our roomates?"

"Eh..they are Ok. I'm not really fond of this one next door." Kagome pointed towards Shurran's room. " Hojo is a trip with his bug obsession. As for the people on the second floor, I haven't gotten to know them really but I do think that Ayame might not like me." she said as she headed for her door.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and then remembered. " Oh wait, when you slammed the door in her face."

"Uh...yeah.." Kagome tittered as she opened her door wide for the both of them and they got out. At that moment, Sesshomaru walked passed the room and gazed at the both of them and looked away as he went towards his room. Kagome and Koga both looked at each other and then shrugged. That didn't look right, Kagome thought. Me, dressed like this having a guy I barely know come out of my room.

"Well, see you tonight." she said and she waved as she walked down the stairs.

"Later." he waved and then grimaced at Shurran's music and sprinted into his room.

Sesshomaru closed his door and walked toward his window. What a whore, he thought. That girl had no respect. She just moved here and already sleeping with everyone. He scoffed as he pulled out his palm pilot and went over the things he had left to do today. It was already 4 pm and he had gotten things pretty much done. What else could he do, he thought as he looked out the window. The sky was still brightly lit but a few ominous rain clouds were heading over. If he was correct, it looked like it would rain in about 2 hours. The day was pretty much done. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it and set it on the couch beside the window as he tugged on his undershirt. Perhaps he could invite his colleage Naraku Onigumo over to discuss their business plans. No, that seemed like a pathetic excuse to have company over. His gaze moved towards the street where he saw Kagome come out of the building holding her cellphone. She tugged her pants up that rested on her hips as she walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk where a few guys walking toward her whistled and kept calling for her to come over. She gave them the finger as she stood on her phone not looking back at them and crossed the street.

Hmm, he thought. Why would she wear something like that and not expect to get all of that negative attention?

He snapped out of his daze when a knock sounded at his door and he looked at it with a frown. Who could be bothering him?

As he walked toward it, it opened and Shurran popped her head in.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" she twirled her hair.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow and looked at her for elaboration.

"It's sooo hot and my air conditioner won't turn on." she pouted and tugged at her blouse causing one button to open.

"That is Inuyasha's job." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"I know." she tsked. " but he stepped out on some errands...or that is what it said on his door." she continued to twirl her hair. " Pleeease."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he followed her to avoid that screeching begging. He entered her room which had models and pictures of her everywhere. He walked over to the air conditioner and began to look at it.

Shurran sat on the dresser by him, her skirt raising up and crossed her legs seductively. She glared at the demon in front of her with his white t-shirt that clung to his body so nicely. You could see his abs through it. His faded denim jeans that were colored rust hung on his hips with a studded belt. The word

' Versace' across one pocket in black script.

He pressed the button and debated taking it apart when he just had to think of one last thing. Being it was her he was dealing with, he decided to look at the outlet and of course, he was right. He looked at her disbelievingly and raised the plug.

"Oh..." she giggled. " Ooops. ..uh..duh!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and plugged the air conditioner and turned it on. The breeze shot out warm at first and then turned cold. He waved his hands in a sarcastic 'viola' and proceeded to leave the room.

"Thanks so much. Let me make it up to you." she got off the dresser and followed him.

"That won't be necessary." he said trying not to sound annoyed and walked down the steps.

"I'll make it up to you, I prooooomise!"she yelled down the steps.

He didn't care where he was going but it was sure the hell away from her. He exited the building and walked to his car. He pressed the alarm key to disengage the alarm as he got into his black Jeep. He turned on the car and peeled out of there. He somehow expected her to pop at his window and pushed aside the silliness. He drove with no destination intended.

Kagome growled as she walked down the street in the rain cursing. Sons of bitches. The bar was closed and didn't decide to notify her that they were. She growled as she walked the 5 blocks to the train station. 5 long city blocks which were the equivalent of 15 regular blocks. She crossed her arms trying to cover her now completely visible black bra. Everything was wet including her socks! One thing she hated about rain was having wet socks. It annoyed the shit out of her. A guy grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

"Excuse me?" she pushed his arm off. " You make it a habit to grab people you don't know?" she spat.

"I'm sorry. You are just so pretty. Let me take you out to dinner."

"Listen, man. I'm soaked. "

"How about a raincheck?" he laughed at his double pun.

Kagome ignored him and she continued to walk.

"How about I walk you home. A sexy thing like you shouldn't be.."

"Listen, I said no...so back the fuck off!"

"Relax..bitch. I'm just doin' you a favor!" he continued to follow her. " Come here!"

"Ew," Kagome spat. " Whatever, guy, Look, stop following me or I'm going to fuckin' stab you." She almost pleaded in her mind for him to stop following her. Although she was acting tough, she was scared. Was he going to try and rape her?

The rain fell harder and she was about to cross the street when a car screeched on its brakes. She looked up startled at the black Jeep and saw Sesshomaru. She looked at him and at the guy who continued to follow her. She looked back at Sesshomaru who frowned at her almost wanting her to get out of the way. His gaze moved towards the guy and then back at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed onto the other street and continued to walk with the guy cursing behind her.

Sesshomaru glared through the windshield at Kagome as he focused through it in the silent car. All that was heard was the sqeaking of the windshield wipers. The windshield wipers made it easier for him to see but still he had no clue what was going on but somehow, he sensed fear from Kagome. The red light turned green and he turned the corner where Kagome was walking towards. She continued to walk fast and the guy catching up to her, grabbed her by the arm.

Sesshomaru stopped the car and honked on the horn causing both of them to look towards him as he got out of the car. He stood by his door and looked at the guy with a threatning glare. The guy let go of Kagome and she faltered for a moment before walking towards his car and got in. The guy stood frozen for a moment while Sesshomaru continued to leer at him; his expressionless face not moving a muscle but something about it frightened the guy. The guy looked away and put his hands in his pockets as he continued to look back expecting Sesshomaru to jump him.

Sesshomaru got into the car and drove off stopping at the next light. He looked at Kagome who didn't say a word and just stared straight. She looked unharmed but it looked like she was freezing. He realized his air conditioner was on and turned it off and turned the heat on. He glanced for a moment at her and she stared the opposite way as if she were hiding her face in embarrasment. They both didn't say a word as he drove back to the house.

"Man, I'm hungry. Does anyone know how to cook?" groaned Koga as he looked at everyone in the game room from the couch..

Miroku and Inuyasha were playing air hockey. Hojo was playing an RPG game on XBox 360, Hiten was playing foozeball with Ayame. Kagura, Kikyo and Shurran were chatting as they showed each other their nails. Sango was playing chess by herself.

"I can cook ramen.." Inuyasha chuckled as he shot the puck back at Miroku.

Miroku frowned and grunted as the puck hit his thumb and he shook it and whimpered. " Ow...shit. That's better than what I can cook. I can't boil water without it burning.

"Damn.." Koga clutched his stomach as it growled. " Can't any of you girl's cook?"

Sango looked up from her chessgame and scowled. " What's that supposed to mean? You're so sexist."

"What?" Koga cackled. " It was just a question."

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the door and looked towards the hall and saw Kagome stomp pass it up the steps and a minute later, Sesshomaru pass by it toward the steps. Everyone looked at each other with cocked eyebrows and smirks.

"Wonder what that was about..."Koga sighed and got up to join Sango at her solitary chess.

"Ok, dude. I need to eat also." Miroku grabbed his stomach as he shot the puck back at Inuyasha and scored a goal.

Inuyasha cursed and sucked his teeth. "Alright. Let's go raid the fridge and see what we can put together."

He and Miroku both left the room toward the kitchen and Kagura watched them leave with a grin.

"Those guys are soo hot." Kagura squealed to Shurran and Kikyo.

"I know, right!" Kikyo smiled.

Shurran shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. " They're cute but I think Sesshomaru is the hottest." she whispered as she lit her cigarette.

Kikyo smirked. " He is...but he is very quiet. If he isn't here, he is always in his room. At least the other guys make an attempt to talk to us."

"Well, all I am saying is...I saw him first." she giggled evily at the two.

" Whatever!" Kikyo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. " I saw him first."

Kagura giggled and crossed her legs. " Well, well...hmm, what should we do about this. Sounds like a potential bet here."

Shurran frowned. " There is no challenge here. I always get what I want."

"We'll see about that." Kikyo cocked a brow and flicked her nail.

Kagome washed all the makeup off her face and glared at the mirror and sighed. That was so embarrassing, she couldn't help thinking. She wasn't really affected by the harrasment itself; she worked at a bar for crying out loud, that was a normal thing to go through. But, she hated the idea that Sesshomaru probably had the wrong idea about her. Oh well, she shrugged. It didn't matter what he thought anyway. She pushed her wet clothes that were on the floor and placed a black care bear t-shirt she had gotten for her birthday from her brother and black silky pajama pants.

She rubbed her eyes as she placed her glasses on and decided to study. She walked toward her bed and grabbed her book on Law and Ethics and grabbed a scrunchie as she opened her door. Inuyasha stood by the door with his arm raised like he was about to knock and brought it back down to his side.

"Oh, hey..."he chuckled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's up?" she said as she placed the book between her thighs and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and wrapped the scrunchie around.

"Nice glasses." he said and pointed to his eyes. " Looks good on you."

"Uh..thanks." she said as she grabbed the book from her thighs. " Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Right." he said as he snapped out of his daze. " Miroku and I made an attempt at dinner, are you hungry? Everyone is meeting downstairs at the table in 10 minutes. It'll be a good way to get to know each other more."

Kagome curled her lip and smirked not really wanting to do that but she didn't want to be labeled as a snob. She was hungry though. " Okay." she grinned and nodded as she walked off.

Inuyasha watched her walk down the hallway towards the steps and observed her appearance. She was very cute with her comfort wear. The glasses turned him on the most for some reason. They were a medium brown rectangular frame that changed to a reddish color everytime she turned her head and reflected the light. The silky black pajamas almost covered her feet but when she walked, it rose up showing her white socks. He shook his head and walked towards his brother's room and knocked as he entered.

"Did I say for you to come in?" Sesshomaru sat by the window smoking a cigarette not looking at his brother.

"Dinner is ready." he said as he walked toward the window and crossed his arms. " Oh come on, are you going to bitter for as long as you're here?"

"Why,does it bother you, little brother?" Sesshomaru glanced at him and grinned sarcastically and looked back out the window at the rain.

"Yes." Inuyasha retorted.

"Good." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

Inuyasha scoffed. " Whatever." he was about to walk out and then stopped." Hey, did you and that girl Kagome come in together earlier?"

"How is that any of your concern?" Sesshomaru pulled on his cigarette and looked at him.

"Just curious..." Inuyasha shrugged and walked off. " Remember, sparring at midnight. Don't wuss out."

Sesshomaru scoffed. " Are you sure you can handle it? As I recall, I cut you pretty badly." he smirked.

"Whatever. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeve at the scar on his arm. " It's already healing." he showed it to him.

Sesshomaru cooed sarcastically. " Aw, now if you weren't such a filthy half-breed, that little gash of yours would have been non-existent by now." he flicked the cigarette out the window.

Inuyasha frowned and turned away and walked towards the door. " Whatever, starve." he said and slammed the door.

Sesshomaru's grin faded and he sighed as he looked out into the pouring rain. Oh well, there was nothing else to do. Perhaps watching pathetic monkeys trying to converse would be entertaining. Monkeys was what he called all humans since theoretically they all evolved from the creatures. To him, it didn't seem like they evolved much. They were still all savagely barbaric and maleducated. He rubbed his bare chest and walked toward his closet for a clean white t-shirt and placed it on as he walked out of the door.

He made it downstairs to the kitchen within a minute and everyone was talking and laughing. Kikyo, Kagura and Shurran sat at one end and looked at him and waved. He ignored it and looked at the other end.

Inuyasha sat at the other end next to Miroku. Koga was drumming on his plate, Kagome sat across from him reading a book, Sango sat next to her reading over her book, Hojo sat next to her quietly and Ayame and Hiten sat next to him. There were two empty seats, one next to Koga and the other next to Shurran.

As if Shurran noticed, she pointed to her seat with her eyes and patted the chair. Sesshomaru bit his lip and looked away and walked toward the chair next to Koga and sat down.

Kikyo laughed at Shurran while she frowned.

"I don't get it." she stared confusedly at her plate.

"What's not to get? He doesn't want to sit by you." Kikyo gleamed.

"No...maybe he is gay." Shurran said.

"Smooth. Trying to save your ego?" Kikyo giggled and Kagura tuned in with hers as well.

"Whatever." Shurran scoffed.

Kagome tried very hard to focus on her book but she could hear the girl's giggling and Koga drumming on his plate. She adjusted her glasses and looked up annoyed noticing that Sesshomaru was across from her sitting next to Koga, looking at his plate. She cleared her throat and went back to her book and tried to focus as Inuyasha and Miroku both went around serving drinks.

" Hey, this is nice..." Koga said. " I can get used to the both of you going around playing butler.

"Yeah right, man. " Inuyasha barked. " Better not get used to it. This is a once in a blue moon."

Hiten raised his cup as Miroku poured Pepsi into it. " I dunno. Miroku would look sexy in a apron." he joked.

Miroku chuckled and cleared his throat. " Oh stop." he said in a girl's voice and everyone laughed.

Kagome frowned wondering how comfortable everyone was with each other already.

"Ay, ay!" Koga shouted as he threw a napkin ball at Kagome. " No reading at the table."

Kagome looked up and smiled and threw the napkin back at Koga as she set the book on the table. " Fine."

"So, you're home early." Koga looked at his watch. Sesshomaru glanced to his side at him and looked back at Kagome for a second before looking away once he met her glance.

"Yeah...the bar was closed." she said.

"The bar?" Miroku said as he walked towards her and poured soda into her cup. " Starting early, huh? Didn't take you for a drinker."

"Idiot." she teased. " I'm a bartender."

"Oh yeah.." he smirked and looked at Sango as he poured some soda into her cup. " Here ya go, sexy."

Kagome watched as Sango grabbed the cup and her face turn red. Was she blushing?

"So...why was the bar closed and they didn't tell you?" Koga asked.

" Cause they're jerks?" she answered and sipped her soda.

"That's cool." Sango spoke and everyone looked at her. She didn't really say much so it startled to hear her say something. " I mean, not cool that they didn't tell you.." she clarified and looked at Kagome. " I mean, it's cool you are a bartender."

"I guess..." Kagome said and looked down at her book.

Sesshomaru raised his hand and shook his head when Inuyasha walked over to him with soda.

"Oh yeah...I forgot. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're too good for soda." he teased and Sesshomaru scowled at his plate.

"What do you like, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha laughed and set the soda down. " Anything that is rich and taste like shit."

Sesshomaru looked up at him wanting him to stop, he was getting him angry and didn't want to fight in front of everyone. He knew Inuyasha was showing off and didn't want to lower himself by trying to save face himself. The scowl alone told Inuyasha he was pushing it.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"You know, Escargot, Wine and Caviar..." he stuck his nose up in the air and then chuckled with his hands up. " I'm just kidding." he looked at Sesshomaru. He knew he was crossing the line and decided to stop.

"So your father, he is like some rich guy or something?" Hiten asked.

"or something." Inuyasha answered.

"You guys are lucky." Hiten said.

Inuyasha brought some wine at the table and poured some for himself and Sesshomaru. He asked the guys if they wanted any and only Hiten accepted.

"Hey, I want some wine!" Shurran whined.

"Tough shit.." Inuyasha answered and sat in his chair.

Shurran's mouth dropped. " Why not?"

"Cause you girls are all under age." he retorted. " Which reminds me, Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"How are you a bartender, you're like...18, right?"

"Yes." she nodded. " so?"

"The drinking age is 21. Isn't that illegal then?"

"No, it isn't." she shook her head. " You can't drink alcohol at 18 but you are allowed to serve it."

"That makes no sense.." he sighed.

"The laws never make sense..." she sighed as well.

Sesshomaru glanced at her again and observed her from where he was sitting. He looked at her shirt which had a little blue bear on it smoking pot.

"You know, there is a law in New York that you cannot wear slippers after 10 pm."

"What?" Koga laughed. " Yeah, right."

"I'm serious." Kagome smirked but had a serious face.

"That is so dumb." Inuyasha said as he poured spaghetti on his plate and passed the bowl around.

"Yeah.." Kagome nodded. " They are called 'Dumb Laws'. " she sipped more of her soda.

Koga laughed. " So, you're wearing slippers and it's 7 o'clock, You're telling me, in 3 hours, it will be illegal?"

"Yes."

Koga looked at Sesshomaru with a stupid face and for some reason, Sesshomaru couldn't help grin at his face but it faded quickly. It was stupid but she was right.

"Imagine.." he chuckled. " The police barged through the door. 'Freeze, We just got an APB, someone in here is wearing slippers!' " Koga fell into a hard laughter causing Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten and Sango to laugh.

"Dude...the slipper police." Miroku chuckled trying to breathe.

"Holy crap.." Koga breathed deeply and cleared his throat but laughed some more. " Ok, ok..wait, tell us more..."

Kagome smirked and shook her head. " Let's see, New York laws or any?"

"Any?" a few people said. Even Shurran, Kikyo and Kagura were interested.

"Hm, well..in New York, it's illegal to walk around on Sunday with an ice cream cone in your pocket."

Koga laughed more. " What? Who makes up this shit? And these laws are actually put into action?"

"Well, yeah and no." Kagome grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and poured some onto her plate. " These laws have been put into action but no one really cares for it..but if a cop wants to be a dick...he can give you a ticket for those things."

"Wow..." Koga chuckled more and his eyes watered.

Sango smiled and forked some spaghetti into her mouth. " How do you know so much about these laws?"

" It's kind of my major..." Kagome said shyly.

"Mmm...fancy shmancy. Kagome the lawyer." Miroku smirked.

"That's cool.." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and wanted someone else to talk so badly. It almost felt like everyone was leaving it up to her to entertain them.

"It's illegal for anyone to commit adultery and fornication-you know, having sex and not being married." she said.

"There goes all of New York." Hiten laughed.

"In Florida, you can be fined for tying an elephant to a parking meter, there is a parking fee just like it would be on a vehicle."

"That's crazy. What the fuck is anyone riding around on an elephant for?" Inuyasha sipped some wine.

" Dude, that is awesome. " Koga said excitedly. " That'd be fuckin' cool. Be like ' Mom, can't I take the car to school. No, you're gonna have to take the elephant, dear'." he joked and everyone laughed.

Everyone continued to joke around and to Kagome's relief, Koga stopped asking her for more dumb laws when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" he picked it up. " Alright. No prob, man. Bring your amp...and bring some beer." he hung up.

"what kind of music does your band play, Koga?" Kagura sipped her water.

"Mainly alternative rock meets hardcore." he bit into a piece of garlic bread.

"What's the name of the band?" Hiten asked.

"Wolf's Bane." he said proudly.

"Wicked name." Hiten replied.

"So, Inuyasha, how old are you?" Kagura asked and Kikyo and Shurran chuckled.

"I'm 18." he smiled.

"What?" Shurran retorted with a scoff. " And you said _we_ were under age?"

"Did I say that?" he teased.

"Uh, yeah!" Shurran growled and he shrugged at her with a smile as he passed her the wine. She grinned devilishly as she poured it onto her cup and took a sip and licked her lips. "Mmm..."

Kagome noticed Shurran shooting Sesshomaru seductive looks and grimaced. She looked at Sesshomaru who seemed to be lost in a daze.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking at Sesshomaru and frowned. He was curious to why they both had come in together. He couldn't help be bothered by this.

Somehow, it almost felt like jealousy but he couldn't understand why he would be jealous. He and Kagome hardly said a word and she didn't really show any interest in him.

The door sounded and Koga slid his chair back.

"Ah, that's the beer...I mean, the band." he cackled and winked at everyone.

"Food was great, guys." Kagome grabbed her plate and got up and Koga walked around the table and grabbed her arm.

"Nu-uh, where are you going, going to hide in your room already? You said you'd watch the band..." Koga squinted.

"I know." Kagome smiled. " I will. Let me just put my book away. You guy's have to set up anyway and tune your guitars, right?" she winked back.

"Hey, I got an idea." Inuyasha stood up as well. " Let's turn the game room into a little lounge and get dressed up. Kagome, you can bartend at the bar and we can invite a few people over to see you guys play." he looked at Koga.

"Sounds like a plan. They're here early anyway. We start playing at 9 to 10 so that gives people about 2 hours to get here." he nodded.

"Um.." Kagome started.

"what?" Inuyasha smirked. " Don't want to bartend? Or is it the socializing part?" he teased and Kagome shot him back a playful scowl.

"No. I'll do it." she nodded and grabbed her plate.

"No, leave it. I got it." Inuyasha smiled. " You guys go get ready, I got this."

"How nice of you." Miroku smirked and sighed as he placed his arms behind his head in rest.

"What are you sighing about, Miroku? You're helping me." he tapped his shoulders and Miroku groaned.

Everyone went upstairs to change and make calls for people to come over.

Sango had gotten of her floor and Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to go up to the 3rd floor when a piece of paper fell out of Kagome's book.

Sesshomaru picked it up and tapped her shoulder.

Kagome looked behind her at Sesshomaru as he handed her the paper.

"Oh..." she grabbed it and he continued to walk up the steps passed her. "Thank you..."

He waved his hand and said nothing as he continued.

"I mean,...about earlier." she said and he stopped for a moment and looked back at her with a serious face.

"Just a word of advice, if you weren't dressing inappropriately, you might have been able to avoid such thing." his eyes glared and he turned around leaving Kagome insulted.

She was about to stomp after him but Sango called for her from down the steps.

"Kagome?"she said and Kagome looked back.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure." Kagome said and she met her down the steps trying to hide her anger about Sesshomaru.

"Well, actually, I need to ask you two things...this is kind of embarassing." she sighed and looked away.

"Don't be." Kagome said. " Ask away."

"Ok, well...I was wondering if you could teach me how to bartend so I can get a job doing it also."

"You want to bartend?" Kagome looked confused. " It's not really such a great job, you know." Kagome bowed her head down and looked back up the steps.

"Well...it's good money, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah.." Kagome nodded. " but, you deal with drunks and pervs all the time."

"I can handle that." Sango smiled. " I mean, unless you don't want to teach me..it's ok..I'll"

"No." Kagome shook her head. " I'll teach you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like I didn't want to."she smiled to assure her.

"Cool. Ok, and the other thing. I don't really have anything...cool to wear." she groaned embarassedly and rolled her eyes.

Kagome laughed. " Ok, so...you want to borrow something?" she headed up the steps for Sango to follow her.

"Please. " Sango clasped her hands and bit her lip. " My wardrobe sucks, seriously. Everything I have, my mother bought me...that's why I need a job."

"Hey, not a problem. I love dressing people up." Kagome peered back and gleamed. " It's fun."

They both walked into her room and began getting dressed.

Kagome handed her a black halter top with metallic designs and rusted denim hip huggers.

"It's a good thing we are the same size..." Kagome said as Sango looked at the clothes wide eyed. " I know, they are revealing..."

"Do bartenders have to wear this?" Sango asked.

"Not really." Kagome shook her head. " but..I promise you that you get tipped better when you show more. I know it is a skanky thing to say but it is the truth. My whole rule is..I'll wear revealing clothes and flirt but once they touch me, it's over."

" I can respect that. " Sango smiled as she tried them on. " I never wore clothes like this." she smiled as if she were a little girl that got a new barbie doll. She tried on the halter top and took her hair out of the little bun she had it in.

"Hey, did you just cut your hair?" Kagome asked as she placed her leather pants on and a leather shirt that she had to tie together. It revealed her tribal tattoo on her lower back and one below the back of her neck of a dragon.

" Yeah." Sango said as she flicked it as it rested on her shoulders. " You are the only one that noticed. I did it today."

"Looks nice." Kagome said as she placed dark mascara that made her eyes lighter. Her mind fell into daze about Sesshomaru's comment earlier. What a jerk. She was thanking him and he was being a dick about it. This was a major reason why she didn't like demons. They thought their shit didn't stink.

Sango went by Kagome towards the mirror and watched her apply makeup and Kagome looked at her.

"Do you want to put on makeup?"

Sango nodded in a big smile and Kagome couldn't help feel like she just got a new little sister. She started putting make up on her while they talked some more.

"Did you notice that everyone here is hot?" Sango laughed and Kagome chuckled herself.

"I guess." she said.

"Oh please. I know you noticed that." she said.

"Well, most of the guys are demons..and I don't really find demons attracting." she said bitterly. " and the only two human guys here, I have no interest in."

"Why don't you like demons?" Sango asked.

"It's not like I'm racist. I will be friends with them, I just won't date them. They are jerks."

"Have you ever dated one?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome shook her head.

"so...how do you know they are jerks?" she asked.

Kagome stood quiet and finished her makeup. " There, it looks great. Look for yourself." she pointed to the mirror.

"Wow..." Sango said in a giddy tone. " I'm...I'm...I'm hot!" she said.

Kagome laughed. " Yes...you are. Now let's go downstairs and set up the bar."she said.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga set the game room up and moved out the games. They brought in tables and set a little stage for the band.

"Dude, this is neat. We can make this into a lounge and charge people." Miroku said as he placed bags of potato chips on the table.

"Nah, " Inuyasha shook his head. " I think it's better as a hang out with no cover charge. It's more forfriends. I don't really think it be cool to invite strangers to the house."

"True." Miroku nodded.

Sesshomaru stood by the bar on his cellphone and Inuyasha scowled at him.

"What's up with your brother, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while Koga brought in the beer kegs." He's kind of..scary."

"Yeah." Koga asked. " He doesn't really say much."

Inuyasha shrugged. " He's just a prick at heart. He keeps to himself and is kind of high maintenance. We're not really his cup of tea."

"So..why did he move in?" Koga asked.

"He wants this building. It's right by everything."

"What does he do?" Miroku asked.

"He is just like my dad. All about business. He just invests a lot and buys a lot of companies out. He makes money off of them and buys other property."

"So, he basically does nothing but make money off of stocks and shit like that?" Koga asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.

"That's tight." Koga said. "That's kind of smart. He's basically set for life."

Inuyasha pulled out a cigarette and shrugged. " Yeah but although he won't admit it, he's bored. Which is why I'm always forcing him to socialize. He grew up too fast and never has fun."

"We should get him drunk." Koga opened his eyes wide and cackled and Sesshomaru looked at him from the bar.

Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha gasped.

"You think he heard that?" Koga whispered.

"Most likely," Inuyasha smiled.

"Do you guys get along?" Miroku asked.

"No. Sesshomaru doesn't get along with anyone. It is always business with him. The only time he and I spend time together is when we spar." he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Spar?" Miroku chuckled and looked at Koga who shrugged.

"Yeah, every few nights, we spar. Our father gave us these swords when we were younger and we meet at night and start fighting. I can never beat him though. He's too quick but I think one day, I'll get him. I never even so much as cut him." Inuyasha pulled his sleeve up to show his scars.

"Holy shit." Koga grabbed his arm and laughed. " What the fu- Man, and you guys are brothers?"

"More like enemies." Miroku chuckled and they all stopped when Kagome and Sango came in.

"Ouuuuch!" Koga howled. " Check you guys out!"

Kagome and Sango smiled as they walked behind the bar and Kagome's smile faded when she and Sesshomaru met glance. She rolled her eyes at him and he slightly grimaced at her as he turned around talking on his cellphone.

Kagome looked at the bar and back at Inuyasha.

"Is this all you have?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he walked towards the bar and drummed on it. " What ya need?"

Kagome focused on the bar as she skimmed through it.

" I need some more cordials...sour mix, uh..." she raised a bottle of vodka. " some more vodka...Wow, this bar basically has nothing." she chuckled and looked at Inuyasha.

He smiled at her and took in her lovely appearance.

"So...what can I get you to make your lovely self happy?" he flirted and Sesshomaru eyed him from the side.

Kagome's eyes widened at his blatant flirtacious comment and chuckled shyly.

"Um...just those things I said already."

"Okay." he said. " I'll get you some. Understand, the bar was basically for display. How did we know a bartender would live with us." he winked and walked away.

"I think he likes you..." Sango sang lowly to her and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So, ok. Let's get started while he gets those things." she said and she started to teach her.

Hiten, Ayame, Shurran, Kikyo and Kagura walked in with their party wear and howled.

"Let's get this party started!" Shurran shouted and looked at Sesshomaru. She began to walk over to him and sat next to him while he spoke on the phone.

Koga looked towards Ayame and smirked as she straightened her skirt and sat down.

"Hmmm.." Miroku hummed. " See something you like?" he smiled.

"That girl is beautiful." Koga shivered.

"So, go talk to her." Miroku grabbed a beer and opened it.

Koga shook his head and continued to fix the keg.

"Wait, are you shyyy?"Miroku teased.

"No. I'm not actually." Koga said in a low raspy tone.

"Then?" Miroku egged on.

"She's out of my league, man. I'm not her type.."he looked at her and noticed she was staring at Hiten. " She's into those Ambercrombie and Finch motherfuckers." he shrugged.

Miroku stared at her and squinted.

"you never know, man. Some people would surprise you." he said and looked at Sango. " I'm going to have that girl."he smiled and chugged down more beer.

"Yeah, right." Koga said. " Sango seems like those tough feminist college chicks. You're gonna have to stop that flirting you do if you want her."

"Whatever." Miroku said and put down his beer when Inuyasha came in carrying a whole bunch of bottles. He helped him bring them over to the bar.

Koga walked over to his bandmates and they started tuning their guitars when everyone came.

Naraku Onigumo, Sesshomaru's business partner walked in wearing a black armani suit, his long brown hair held up in a half ponytail like he was a medieval warrior.

Koura, who was Shurran's sister walked in wearing a black short dress who caught Hiten's eyes. Ayame frowned at this.

A few guys came over which were Inuyasha's friends.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, three girls from Kagome's former highschool walked in and she had wondered why they were there and who had invited them when she saw Hojo greet them.

How did Hojo know them, she wondered.

They all walked over to Kagome at the bar.

"Kagome, oh my god!" Yuka and Eri squealed as Ayumi waved.

"Wow...guys, what are you doing here?" she asked not really interested. She'd seldomly talked to them.

"Hojo invited us. You don't remember Hojo?"they asked and Kagome cocked a brow and looked at him.

He bowed his head shyly and blushed.

"It's ok that you don't remember me. We went to the same highschool." he said.

"Oh..." Kagome said feeling like super shit. " I'm sorry...I don't.."

"It' ok. I didn't really stick out." he said and smiled.

Kagome shot a sympathy smile and apologized. " I'm sorry. Well, it's good to see you guys again, have fun and enjoy. I have to teach Sango here about bartending."

"Sure." they waved and walked off.

"Wow, that was some tension." Sango said. " I can't believe you and Hojo went to school together and you didn't know."

"Yeah, why don't you make me feel more like a jerk."

"Sorry..." Sango said.

"No, I'm sorry. I am just in a bad mood today. " she sighed and looked at Sesshomaru who was talking to a guy with brown hair. Shurran was sitting next to them laughing but it didn't look like they acknowledged her much. At least not Sesshomaru.

Koga went up to Kagome at the bar and whistled.

"Yo, can you do me a favor?"he asked.

"Mm?" Kagome murmured as she sipped some water.

"Can you introduce us?"he said as he pointed to the stage.

"Ugh...why me?" she said.

"Come on, don't be like that." Koga pleaded. "We can't just start playing without anyone knowing our name. Plus, you're hot. You'll get everyone's attention to the stage."

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of the bar passed Sesshomaru in a swift movement causing him to catch her scent and look at her. He watched as she walked toward the stage. Her pants so low, you could see a tattoo and part of her laced underwear. He frowned and looked back at Naraku.

"What a beautiful body.." he said as he captivatingly stared at her. Shurran glowered as she watched the two stare at her.

"Hey guys," Kagome said into the microphone and it screeched causing all of the demons to whimper and grimace. " Sorry..." she chuckled. " Um, Welcome to uh...this room.

We have some live entertainment for you." she pointed to the band. " Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Wolf's brain." she said.

"Wolf's bane." Koga hissed.

"I'm sorry." she laughed. " Wolf's bane." and snickers and laughter were heard from the crowd. They all clapped and whistled. " sorry.." she mouthed to Koga sincerely as she got off the stage as the interlude started slowly.

Kagome walked back into the bar and felt flushed with embarassment.

"Nice. Wolf's brain?" Sango laughed.

"Shut up. I spazzed." she chuckled and then watched as the soft interlude turned hard. The bass pumping in everyone's chest. Koga started to sing and Kagome smiled. He sounded nice. His raspy voice went well with their music and she began bopping her head as people came to the bar.

"Shit.." Sango got nervous and looked at Kagome.

"Don't worry. Just watch for now." she winked and nodded at a few guys. "What can I get you?"

"Rum and coke." shouted one guy.

"Gimme a beer!"said another.

"A beer?" Kagome groaned. " You wussin' out on the hard stuff?" she teased and all the guys laughed at the one guy.

"fine, gimme somethin' hard then." he smirked.

"Alright. That's more like it," Kagome winked at Sango as she taught her how to make drinks. She leaned closer to her and whispered. " The trick is...you want to get them as drunk as possible and flirt. Then, they can't help but give you more money. Since it is open bar, they'll tip more since the drinks are free."

She handed the guys the drink and they gave her 10 dollars each.

"Keep it, sweetface." said one guy.

"Thanks." she smiled and turned to Sango. " You see?" she said and placed the 20 dollars in a bucket.

"I worship you." Sango chuckled and they continued to make drinks. All of the guys tipping.

Kagome and Sango danced together to Koga's band and everyone started to dance too. Koga and Kagome met glance and he winked at her in a thanks.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and back at Kagome and Sango.

"Those girls are your roomates?" he glared lustfully at them as he licked his lips.

"unfortunately." Sesshomaru said and looked to his side realizing Shurran sitting next to him. How long was she sitting there without he knowing?

"Hi." she said.

"...Hello." he said and looked away.

"Want to dance?" she asked.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow and shook his head slowly. " No thank you."

"Oh, come on. " Naraku teased. " Dance with the girl." he said.

"Perhaps later." Sesshomaru said to her and she smiled holding him to it as she walked off toward Kagura and Kikyo.

Naraku smiled and Sesshomaru squinted at him.

"That was wrong." he said.

Naraku shrugged.

"Only trying to help you out. She was just sitting there, staring at you." he chuckled and Sesshomaru half grinned as he shook his head and looked toward Kagome.

"Hey there, darling. Are you going to ask me what I want?"Naraku shouted toward Kagome and she walked toward him.

"Ok. What do you want?" she said, ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Scotch on the rocks and...you and me..dinner, say...Friday night?"he smirked.

Kagome poured ice in a rocks glass and poured some scotch.

"There you go." she handed him the glass and walked away ignoring to answer him.

"Hmm..she's a playful one. Playing hard to get." he said and Sesshomaru sighed.

"How did you do on last night's investment?" Sesshomaru tried to get him to ignore Kagome but Naraku kept on.

"Let me buy you a drink?" he shouted to Kagome.

"They're free." she retorted dryly and Sesshomaru couldn't contain a little smirk at her comment.

"so take this and have yourself a shot. Loosen up, baby." he said as he waved a 100 dollars at her face. I guess Naraku did well on the investment, Sesshomaru thought. Kagome looked at Sango who had her mouth agape.

"My friend would like a drink also." Kagome said flirtaciously and Naraku nodded as he pulled out another 100 dollar bill.

Kagome poured a shot for her and a shot for Sango.

"Kagome...I never drank before.." Sango muttered nervously.

"It's ok. Drink it fast because it is going to taste like shit and burn." she whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the warning. I don't know if I can do this."

"Fine, I guess you don't want the 100 bucks." she said and Sango downed the shot before she could finish the sentence. She grimaced at the bitter taste and her eyes watered. " Thanks for waiting for me." Kagome chuckled as she down the shot and snatched the 200 dollars from Naraku's hands and he chuckled to Sesshomaru.

"I love this girl." Naraku said and he drank his scotch. " My friend here is going to have himself a Brandy." he shouted toward Kagome and poured the Brandy for Sesshomaru.

"This is an old man's drink." Kagome shouted and scowled at the both as she slid it down the bar to them.

Sesshomaru scowled back and grabbed the drink without looking.

"She just called you old, my friend." Naraku instigated.

Sesshomaru squinted and nodded as he drank his Brandy and finished it and walked over toward Kagome as he grabbed her hand and placed 300 in it.

"You should buy yourself some respect and dignity...human." he spat as he let go of her hand and walked off towards the couch.

Kagome clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes as she looked at Sango.

"Here you go." Kagome handed her the 300 dollars. " That can go for your new wardrobe." she winked.

"Wow, really?" Sango grabbed it. " Thanks a lot."

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw her hand Sango the money and Kagome met glance with him again and gave him the finger.

He smirked and faked a gasp as he covered his mouth pretending to be offended and it quickly faded into his expressionless face as he looked away.

Koga and his band played for another hour before joining the party themselves. Everyone loved them and wanted to join their fanlist and patted his back a job well done as he jostled his way through the drunk crowd towards Kagome.

"Nice job, Higurashi. Getting everyone drunk." Koga chuckled.

"Well, ya know. What can I say. I'm a good fuckin' bartender." she slurred slightly.

"I'm guessing they aren't the only ones who are drunk." he cackled and grabbed a beer and looked around. A few of Inuyasha's friends had Hojo in a keg stand and Koga bursted out laughing.

Inuyasha changed the music to a more slower pace. 'Butterfly dance' by Diary of dreams played sounding seductively to everyone's drunken ears. He dimmed the lights and the room looked dark red.

"So, what did you think of the band?" Koga asked.

"You guys were really good. I really liked it."

"No shit?"he asked.

"No shit." she smiled and began dancing to the song.

Koga shot a glance toward the bar as Sango made drinks for everyone.

"She's pretty good." he said.

"Yeah, she learns fast. I'm trying to make her some money and she is doing well."she smiled as she grinded her hips getting really into the music.

Koga's eyes widened and he looked toward Inuyasha who was standing by the couch next to Miroku, Sesshomaru and Naraku, drinking. He looked at Koga and shrugged as he pointed to Kagome mouthing the words ' What's up with her?'

Koga mouth back 'She's drunk' and held the beer bottle up and Inuyasha laughed.

"I guess the bartender is drunk." Inuyasha said to Miroku and Naraku. Sesshomaru just glowered as he sipped more Brandy and scoffed.

"Mmm, just the way I like them." Naraku grinned and Miroku grinned as well.

"You should get her to stop drinking before she does something regretful." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and he nodded as he walked toward the bar.

"Sango, don't give Kagome any more to drink."

"I don't." Sango laughed. " She makes it herself."

"Oh..." Inuyasha smiled and then looked back as everyone watched Kagome dance in the middle of the floor. Shit, he thought. Please don't strip.

"I hope she strips!" Miroku howled and Naraku nodded as well in wishful thinking.

Sesshomaru stood up from the couch and walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room, a whole bunch of guys groaning. Inuyasha frowned as he followed them.

"Let go of me."Kagome pulled her arms. "What are you doing?"

He let go of her and pushed her softly against the wall. " You should thank me. I'm saving you from making a fool out of yourself."

"Don't do me any favors." Kagome spat. " I'm a grown woman."

"Fine. Do what you want." he raised his hands and decided to leave the house. He didn't feel like watching everyone get stupid and watch some pathetic human girl degrade herself. How stupid, he thought. She was setting herself up by making herself look easy. He even lost all respect for Naraku. That was certainly the end of their partnership.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha walked out into the hallway.

"Is everything alright?"he asked.

"Yeah.." Kagome said.

"Is there something going on with you two?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. Your brother is an asshole." she said and Inuyasha smiled.

"Just a little bit." he nodded. " I'm sure he means well though. Why did he pull you out from the room?"

"I guess to stop me from doing anything regretful."

"Ah, he is a party pooper." Inuyasha waved his hands as he stared her down. He didn't know if it was the liquor but he really wanted this girl. Something about her attracted him and then he kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she pushed him. " What are you doing?"

"Sorry." he said.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am." she scoffed.

"No..I wasn't thinking anything like that." he said. " I guess...I'm drunk too and can't control myself. Sorry...but since it happened, I guess I can't deny that I like you."

Kagome bowed her head and looked away not knowing what to say.

"You are really beautiful and...smart. I know it was wrong of me to pursue that kiss...but...would you like to go out sometime?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm not...really..interested." Kagome looked away and walked passed him as she left the apartment as well. Inuyasha clenched his jaw and sighed as he walked back inside the room.

Koga walked out into the hallway and followed her out the building.

"Whoa, where are you going?" he held her arm.

"Ugh, why is everyone caring what I do?" she tugged her arm away.

"Excuse me," he scoffed. " Sorry that I care? You're fuckin' plastered, wearing something like that and about to walk around late at night, you expect me to let you go?"

Kagome sighed. " I'm sorry. Thanks...I don't know why I'm so bitter. I'm not really used to being around a lot of people...I mean, customers are different but I live with you guys now. So I will be around you guys more. It's weird...and to have friends is even weirder for me." she slurred. She was drunk but not horribly. She could handle her drinks but I guess no one would expect that.

"Well...look, get used to it. We all think you are cool...minus some people. "he laughed and she knew he was talking about Ayame and the other girls.

"I'm just going to be out here for a little fresh air. I promise I won't leave." she said letting him know she wanted to be by herself.

"Alright. If I come back out here and you're not here...I'm a beat the shit out of you when I do see you."

She laughed and nodded. "Alright."

"I'm serious. Even if you leave, and they find your body...I'm going to kick the shit out of it."he continued to joke to cheer her up.

"Okay,I think I get it...weirdo." she sighed and sat on the steps to the frontof the building. Koga went inside to join the party people as Kagome enjoyed the silence with her eyes closed.

She opened them again feeling like she wanted to cry for some reason. What happened to her that she turned out like this. She was drinking and partying, degrading herself by flirting. She felt scared that soon she would not care about herself and start sleeping around. One thing she was still proud of, she hadn't slept with anyone yet.

Which she was sure, everyone thought otherwise by the way she dressed and flirted but it really was part of her job. She needed to make as much money as she could; she was on her own. Since she moved out, her family disowned her not wanting to support her one bit. They didn't even care that she was a straight A student, going to a good college. They wanted her to just take over the shrine and sell herbs and oils for ailments. Fuck them, she thought. Even if she missed them and wished they'd call.

She glanced down and saw Sesshomaru by his jeep, smoking a cigarette. He had been looking at the floor in deep thought and looked up feeling eyes on him.

They met glance and she sighed as she got up and started walking down the long steps. She stumbled missing a step and she grabbed the banister and he flinched seeing it and walked closer incase she fell.

He crossed his arms and stood by the end smoking his cigarette and raised his brows slightly at her.

"I don't understand you humans..."he exhaled smoke into the cold air.

"Is that so..." Kagome muttered holding her head. She began feeling dizzy.

"Hmm." he chuckled. " Humans go around trying really hard to impress others by disrespecting themselves in a pathetic manner that shows they are blatantly vulnerable. It isn't honorable." he took another drag as he stared deep into her eyes and grabbed a piece of leaf that fell onto her shoulder from the tree. " and it certainly isn't attractive."

"Yes, and you demons are certainly better."

"Of course we are." he grinned which angered her. " We don't go around masquerading another personality to get people to like us. "

"No. You are all just arrogant and think you are all better than us."

"A demon girl wouldn't go around flashing herself and teasing men. And when the man is lead to believe she wants him, she wonders what did she do so wrong that caused him to come on to her strongly."

"So a demon girl wouldn't go flashing herself and leading a man on, hm? Then what do you call Shurran?" she said.

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment and looked away.

"I suppose you got me there. Then again, I wouldn't exactly call Shurran a demon. She is too sucked up into the human world of trend and fashion."

He looked Kagome in the eyes again and she stared back into his not wanting him to challenge her down.

"Why do you submit yourself to such a degrading occupation?" he asked most curiously.

"It's quick money."

"So is whoring around. Why don't you do that then?" he smiled.

"because I am not a whore."she spat.

" but you like to dress like one.." he stated.

"What's your deal, you get off by trying to insult people?"

"I am just trying to understand." he smirked exhaling more smoke and took one last drag before flicking his cigarette away.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." she scoffed.

"That's because you have no explanation. You don't know why you do it."he continued to leer at her.

"What are you some psychiatrist or somethin'? you think you know me?"

"I may not but let me take a stab at it.."he continued to observe her by looking her up and down. " Those tattoos are a sign of rebellion. Perhaps you don't get along with your mommy and daddy. You don't like to dress like that but it's for your job to wheel in the money of horny men. You lead them on and then face the consequences and then come home late at night to cry. Shall I continue?" he stopped noticing her jaw tighten.

To show imperviousness, she nodded. " Go for it."

"You stumble onto Law to seek justification for what you are doing now just so you can gain respect for the respect you've already lost."

"What about you? Going around pretending you are this high and mighty demon that thinks he's tough shit and you hang out with garbage like that friend of yours in there."

"Hm." he chuckled. " Naraku isn't my friend."

"then what is he, your lover?" she smirked.

"He is now a former accomplice of mine. A partner in business. Why are you so interested in my love life?" he continued with a scowlish smirk.

" Don't flatter yourself, I don't like you demons."

"and I, of your kind as well." he retorted. " at least we've established some common ground." he cocked a brow.

She frowned and turned back to go upstairs. Sesshomaru watched as she went upstairs and his eyes darted to the window seeing Inuyasha peeking through the blinds. Sesshomaru squinted with a smirk and waved and Inuyahsa walked away from the blinds.

Kagome went upstairs to go to sleep and everyone else partied for about another hour before calling it a night.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to a rapid knocking at her door.

"What!" she growled and Sango peeked her head through the door.

"Sorry...It's already noon. How long do you plan to sleep?"she walked to her bed and sat down.

"Ugh...I have a headache."

"Well, you sure drank a lot last night." Sango smiled. " Thanks for letting me bartend last night. I made like 500 dollars!" she squealed.

"Nice." Kagome grunted as she sat up and Sango grimaced at her. "What?"

"Um...you look like...uh...well.." Sango hesitated and Kagome shot up from her bed towards the mirror.

"Whoa..I look like shit." she stared eyes wide at her reflection. Mascara ran toward her cheek, her hair was matted into one giant knot ball. "Aghhh...oh my god. My hair." she untangled the knot and an olive came out of it. Sango bursted out laughing.

"How'd an olive get in your hair?" she said through her laughter.

"I dunno." Kagome shook her head in a smirk as she focused on her knot. " I have to take a shower..." she grabbed a towel and walked out of her room. She walked to the bathroom that everyone loved so much and tried to open it but it was locked. She knocked loudly. " How long are you going to be in there?" she shouted and the door opened.

"Is there something you need?" Sesshomaru opened with a grin and it slowly faded as his eyes widened slightly at her appearance. " By all means, it's all yours. God knows you need it more than I do." he held the towel on his waist.

"Fuck out of my way.." she pushed him aside and he grinned more as he left. Kagome growled to herself as she voilently took off her clothes and got into the shower.

An hour later, she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body and got out of the bathroom. As she walked toward her room, Inuyasha was standing by Sesshomaru's door talking to him. Sesshomaru still had the towel around his waist and one arm against the doorway. They both looked at her as she walked to her room.

"It's not nice to stare, guys." she scoffed.

"then hurry up and be on your way." Sesshomaru retorted.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief and looked back at Kagome as she scowled and entered her room.

"That was kind of rude, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"What can I say, I am a rude person." he sighed contently.

"Don't you like her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know better than to ask me such a stupid question, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gritted. " What did you come here for?"

"I...actually wanted to know if there is something going on with you two."

"Why do you keep persisting to know. If it is bothering you so much, no. It's insulting for you to even wonder. You should know by now I have no interest in humans."

"Yeah...I know..but..it looked like you.."

"Is there anything else you need?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"No, I jus-" Inuyasha tried to say before Sesshomaru slammed the door in his face. " Yeah..." Inuyasha said. " Glad we discussed that in a civilized manner." he muttered before leaving down the steps.

Kagome sighed as she brushed her long dark hair. She dazed out on her reflection and an image of Sesshomaru in his towel popped into her mind and she immediately scoffed at it. I fucking hate that guy, she thought.

She grabbed a white t-shirt and her dark green camoflauge wide legs and started getting dressed. She pulled out a light grey hoody and pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

She decided to 86 the make-up and go all naturale. She needed to get out of the house and she had no work until Friday night.

She walked out of her room and sighed as she walked down the steps. Koga got out of his room and followed her.

"Hey, where are you going?"he asked.

"Well, Mr. Nosy. I am going out to keep my sanity at bay."

"My is someone cranky." he smiled." You're turning me on." he rubbed his nipples through his shirt and made her laugh. "You need to cheer up, girl. You're too angry."

"I know.." she pouted. " Wanna come with me?"

"Where to?" he asked.

"Shopping?" she said.

Koga coughed. " No way. I suddenly remembered I had to do something."

Kagome sucked her teeth . " Yeah right, what?"

Koga sprinted down the steps. " Uh..when I figure out what it is I remember...I'll tell you. " he laughed. " Sorry, babe. I don't do shopping." he winked and disappeared onto the next staircase.

Kagome frowned and decided to ask Sango. She walked toward her floor and knocked on Sango's door.

Hiten walked out of his room holding his bookbag and a duffel bag.

"Sango is downstairs." he said.

"Oh..thanks." Kagome said. "Where are you off to?" she decided to make nice and have a conversation.

"The gym."he said and smiled as they both walked down the steps.

Sango was at the bottom of the steps talking with Miroku and her face glowed when she saw Kagome.

"Hey, want to go shopping?" she asked.

"You read my mind." Kagome smirked and they both waved goodbye to the guys.

Miroku crunched on some ice he had from a leftover drink and patted Kagome on the back.

"Make sure to bring me back some bras. I'm running out." he sang in a girl's voice.

Koga nodded. " Me too. I can't fit into the C's anymore," he stuck his chest out and Miroku rubbed it.

"Oh you're right. I'd say you're pushing into the Double D's."

"You guys are stupid." Sango scoffed.

Kagome smiled and waved as they left.

"Should I cut my hair?" Kagome asked as she pulled her pony tail in front of her.

"No.." Sango shook her head as they looked around the store. " It's really long. Leave it alone."

"It's annoying though." Kagome rolled her eyes and saw a nice top on the rack. "ooooh, look at this one. This would look nice on you." she pulled the shirt out.

" It is nice." she nodded. "Aren't you going to shop for yourself too?"

"Nu-uh.." Kagome shook her head." I have too much clothes. I am a recovering clothes addict, Sango. For two months, I haven't bought clothes. Don't tempt me. My sponsor will have a fit." she joked.

Sango pursed her lips in a playful grin and nodded. " Got it. Stay strong, Kagome." she raised her fist. " Hey, let me ask you something...you and Sesshomaru...are you guys.."

"No, what?" Kagome quickly asked. " Are you nuts? I told you...I don't.."

"I know. You said no demons. But you guys look ..I don't know..cute together. "

"What do you mean, cute together? We're not even together to call us cute."

"Errr, I mean...it just feels like some strong vibe coming out of the two of you."

"Whatever, it's called hatred. We both hate each other's kind."

"I wonder what's his reason..." Sango fell into a daze.

"who cares." Kagome grunted as she pulled her pants up. " Classes start in a few weeks. We should worry about that." she said but she actually began to wonder that as well. Although she hated the guy, she couldn't help wanting to know more about him. He was a mystery to her.

Sango purchased the clothes and they both left the store when Sango's phone rang.

"Hello." she answered. " What? Ugh, Ok...I'll be there." she hung up the phone. " Listen, I have to go."

"What, why? Where?" Kagome asked disappointedly.

"That was my brother's school. He got into a fight again. I have to talk to the principal."

"Isn't that your mother's job?" Kagome asked.

"My mother passed recently." Sango said in a cold tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome bowed her head.

"It's alright."

"Um..ok..then I'll see you at the house later." Kagome smiled to lighten the tension.

Sango nodded and walked off to the nearest train station.

Kagome sighed not knowing what to do now. She didn't want to go home but she didn't have anyone to really hang with. She walked down West 8th street and looked at the store windows. She stopped at one and checked out the patches on display and shirts with funny sayings. There was an F.B. I shirt that stood for Female Body Inspector and she laughed thinking it was perfect for Miroku. She frowned when she saw the reflection in the store window, Sesshomaru walking down the street with a little girl, holding shopping bags.

What the hell is he doing here, she thought and couldn't help follow the two. They crossed onto another street and Kagome tried to walk faster to catch up but not close enough where'd she get caught.

Sesshomaru and the little girl turned down the corner and disappeared from her sight so she ran up to catch up. Once she turned the corner, she didn't see them anymore.

She was about to walk back when a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged into an alley.

"Hm, spying on me, are you?" said a voice and Kagome turned around once she was let go and saw Sesshomaru.

"You're a bastard. " she tried to hit him but he held her hand.

"Are you trying to hit me?" he smiled and she lifted her knee to kick him in the groin but he immediately blocked it and pushed her against the wall, with her arms behind her head and the pressure of his legs holding her down. " Now, now...that isn't very nice. I might need that." he grinned, his mouth inches from hers.

"Let me go."she said.

"Are you going to be nice?"he asked.

"Come on!" she yelled. " you're hurting my wrists!"

He loosened his grip on her realizing he was holding her tightly and let go of her.

She immediately rubbed her wrists and squinted at him in anger.

"I didn't mean to be rough. I didn't know you'd be so fragile."he teased trying to anger her more.

"Sesshomaru?" a little voice called out. " Sesshomaru!"she cried out more and Sesshomaru stared at Kagome one last time with a scowl and walked toward the voice.

"Rin, I'm here." he said as he walked out of the alley to the crying girl.

"I thought you left me alone!" she cried and hugged him. " I was looking for you all over the store!"she said and noticed Kagome come out of the alley.

"I'm sorry, Rin. There was something I had to do."he eyed Kagome from the side.

"Hi." Rin said forgetting all about Sesshomaru's disappearance. " I'm Rin. Who are you?"

"U-uuh...I.. I'm Kagome.."she said not taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru who's face was stern. "but I'm going to go now, nice meeting you, Rin."

"No, wait!" Rin yelled and grabbed Kagome's hand." Come with us. Lord Sesshomaru's taking me shopping. It would be nice to have a girl come with me. You dress really nice. I want to dress like you."

"Um.." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who shook his head. " Not today, Rin. Maybe some other time."she smiled

"Nooooo! Please!" Rin turned to Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru, I want her to come with us!" she whined.

"Rin, Kagome has other things to do."

"Aww, do you really? Please? Sesshomaru doesn't like to shop, he always waits outside!"Rin frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well...that's all guys." Kagome smiled and Rin tugged her arm.

" Please!"

Kagome sighed and smirked. " Sure, why not. Why don't you go to the store and I'll meet you inside."

"Okay!" she squealed and ran in.

"You are such a hypocrite. Doe she even know you dislike her kind? What are you doing anyway with a little human girl?"

"That is none of your concern." he gritted.

"Hmm..." Kagome exhaled. " You're not so tough, _Lord._" she spat his title.

" Kagome! you said you'd meet me inside!" the little girl whined. Wow, what a brat, Kagome thought.

"I'm coming, Rin." she said.

"Don't go dressing her like you do." Sesshomaru warned.

"Ohhh, I'm going to teach her all about that. She'll be my little whore in training." Kagome spat sarcastically and walked away. " Dick." she muttered.

Sesshomaru smiled as he followed her.

" That was soo much fun. " Rin held Kagome's hand as Sesshomaru walked behind them. He noticed Kagome's wear was different than her 'Job' wear. She was completely covered with baggy clothes. Rin grown attached to her already. She held her hand as she leaned closer to Kagome.

"Kagome, you smell really good. Like...flowers." Rin sniffed her and Kagome cocked a brow.

"Um..thank you...Rin."

"Sesshomaru, you should smell her. She smells great." the 9 year old squeaked.

"I will take your word for it, Rin." he folded his hands behind his back as they walked.

"Let's eat." Rin shouted. " Mmm, let's go to that restaurant you always take me to, Sesshomaru. Please!" she jumped up with joy. " Kagome, they have dumplings there that you will just die for!" she giggled.

"Um.."Kagome was about to decline and Sesshomaru passed by her.

"Just humor her and come. I cannot take anymore whining tonight."he walked off and they both followed.

"Where is the place?" Kagome asked.

"It's uptown." Rin answered.

"so why are we walking this way?" Kagome pointed towards the downtown area.

"We're going to the car." Rin smiled widely and began singing a song from a movie.

"What song is that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it's from Anastasia." Rin continued singing.

"Oh, I remember now." Kagome laughed and joined in with Rin. They both began to sing outloud in the middle of the street and Sesshomaru looked behind him in embarassment.

Oh god, he thought as he closed his eyes in agitation.

"On a journeyyyyyyyyyy...toooooo theeee paaaast" they finished as they got toward the car and fell into laughter.

"That was soo fun." Rin jumped up and went behind the car. " You could sit in front,Kagome."

"Ohhh...no thanks..I'll sit in the back."

"No, it will be crowded with all of the bags. Please, sit in front." she suggested. Sometimes, she spoke like a grown -up.

Kagome got into the car and buckled up and Sesshomaru got into the car as well and turned it on. He got out of the parking spot and drove down the street in silence.

He could now smell Kagome's scent and had to open the windows to clear it out. He opened all four windows.

"Sesshomaru, it's cold!" Rin crossed her arms.

"Deal with it." he retorted.

Kagome squinted her eyes at him and took off her hoody and handed it to Rin.

"Thank you." Rin said as she placed it on. " Cool. Now I can smell like you." she giggled.

Kagome smiled and turned around and Rin caught a peek at the tattoo behind her neck.

"Wow! Cool. Is that real?" Rin asked as she leaned forward to see it.

"Yeah.." Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru, can I.."

"No.."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" she whined.

"No.." he continued.

Rin groaned and she began to play with Kagome's hair.

"Wow...your hair is really long and soft...like a princess!"

Kagome chuckled and realized Rin was not in her chair.

"Just sit back and put your seatbelt, Rin. Okay?"

"Okay." Rin complied with no hesitation and sat back.

Sesshomaru frowned at how easily it was for Kagome to silence her. He drove with one hand as he rested his head on the other.

Rin's silence didn't last too long and she began the 21 questions again. More like 1,000 questions.

"Kagome, what's your favorite food?"

"Umm...Japanese."she said.

"Cool, that's Sesshomaru's favorite too!" she retorted. " What is...your favorite movie?"

"I don't know. I like action movies the most though."

"Cool, so does Sesshomaru." she smiled showing all her teeth.

"No I don't." he said.

"Yes, you do!" she retorted. " Kagome, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh..." Kagome said. Ok, this girl was getting too personal.

"Rin, leave Kagome alone." Sesshomaru scolded her.

"I just wanna know. I have a boyfriend, you know." Rin giggled with a blush.

Sesshomaru looked through the rearview mirror. " No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"You better not." he said as he looked off and Kagome smiled. She was curious to the relation between the two but it seemed like he was more of a brother to her...or a father. She couldn't be though, she was human.

"So Kagome, do you?"

"No, Rin." Kagome answered to shut her up.

"Why not?"

I guess not, Kagome thought. " Well...Rin...um...boys are evil."

"so you like girls?"

Kagome laughed. " What?"

"Rin."Sesshomaru spat.

"What? I'm not stupid! We shop downtown, remember? I'm 9 not clueless."

Kagome laughed some more and Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief. What the hell were 9 year olds taught at school?

"No, Rin. I don't like girls." Kagome said.

"There's nothing wrong if you do, you know." she said.

"I know that, Rin. I just don't."

"Okay...so why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome turned on the radio. " How aboout some music.."

"Please." Sesshomaru muttered and Kagome turned on the radio loud enough to not hear Rin and drove uptown listening to the radio.

Rin slurped her noodles and Sesshomaru tapped the table.

"What did I tell you?"

"sorry..no slurping."

Kagome laughed and whispered to Rin. "Watch this."

She forked a whole bunch of noodles and began slurping loudly. The Japanese restaurant was an elegant kind so it was very quiet.

"Stop that." Sesshomaru scolded but Kagome continued to slurp.

"Hmm.."she said between her slurps." stop what?"

Everyone looked at her with cocked brows and disgust.

"Man, this is some good noodles!" she shouted. " Mmm, get in my belly!" she laughed and Rin copied her. They both slurped loud together while Sesshomaru covered his face.

"Ok, let's stop. " Kagome said. " I think we are embarassing him." she teased.

"No, you aren't. The only ones who look like fools are the both of you."

"Nu-uh,you're just jealous cause you can't slurp like we do!" Rin giggled and Kagome smiled. " Uh-oh,potty break." Rin shot towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"having fun?"she retorted as she drank some soda.

"You're causing her to defy my rules." he crossed his arms and looked around the restaurant.

"Okay, she is only what,eight?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"She is nine." he corrected her.

"fine, whatever. Let her have some fun."

"I'm trying to teach her how to be a lady. If I wanted her to act like a whore, I'd have no problem letting you teach her." he muttered keeping his conversation low.

" You are a fuckin' asshole, you know that. I don't care if you do not like me because the feeling is mutual..but have the respect of not insulting me. I am not insulting you."

"your presence alone is insulting me."he stated.

"Fine, then I'll leave." she said as she pulled money out of her purse to pay for her meal.

"Relax. I am not telling you to leave."

"Then what?" Kagome spat as she shot her gaze at him. " What is it you want?"

"Nothing." he said. "Just sit down and have dinner with us for the girl's sake. The night is almost over."

Rin peeked her head from the bathroom and watched them talk as her cellphone rang. Why would a nine year old have a cell phone, one would wonder.

"Hello?.." she whispered into the reciever hiding behind a plant. " I'm at a restaurant with my brother. He's with a girl right now. " she peered through the plants.

"I'm not trying to play matchmaker. Shut up. You should see them...they look soo cute. I got to go, he'll wonder where I am. See you at school." she hung up the phone and returned to the table.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at her in suspicion and she avoided his eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment." Kagome said as she went to the bathroom herself.

Rin looked behind her as she watched Kagome and looked back at Sesshomaru who was staring at her.

"What?" her voice squeaked as her eyes opened wider.

"What are you doing, Rin?" he asked as he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table as if he were trying to read her mind.

"Nothing, why?" she lied but Sesshomaru continued to stare at her without blinking. She hated when he did that, hence why she couldn't lie. " Okay, sorry. I think she is really pretty and you guys would make a cute couple."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought and shook his head. " Take your mind off of such things."

Rin groaned as she slouched.

After dinner, they drove Rin home. By the time they got there, Rin was sleeping so Sesshomaru carried her to the house as Kagome followed with the bags.

The butler opened the door and Sesshomaru handed him Rin and grabbed the bags out of Kagome's hands and set them on the floor.

"Your father would like to speak to you, my lord." the butler whispered.

"It is late. Tell him I will be by tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's shoulders and lead her out the door. They both walked toward the Jeep and said nothing.

Sesshomaru drove not looking at Kagome as she took in the city at night. The lights of all stores and advertisements. People laughing as they sipped coffee on the restaurant pateos.

"You can drop me here. I'll take the train home." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to go home. Besides, I want some coffee." she grabbed her bag as he pulled over. "Thanks." she said and she got out.

He watched as she walked off into the coffee shop and clenched his jaw. Why couldn't he leave? Just step on the gas and go, he told himself but instead he got out of the car and pulled out a cigarette and walked toward the coffee shop.

Kagome shot a surprised look when she came out with her coffee to see him standing by the door, lighting his cigarette.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"smoking."he said as he lit his cigarette.

"You know what I mean." she rolled her eyes. " I mean, here?"

"Can I not be here? Isn't it a free country?" he said monotonically with no enthusiasm. He almost sounded tired.

" Are you waiting for me?" she asked and he didn't respond. " Well, are you?"

"I might as well. We are going to the same place, aren't we?"he exhaled smoke looking down the city street.

"Yeah, but...I'm not going home now." she blew on her hot coffee.

Sesshomaru shrugged. " Then don't. Am I forcing you to the car?"

"No, but you are here and I don't know why." she said as she continued to walk. They were on Fifth avenue by Central Park.

"I have nothing better to do." he smirked noticing she was annoyed. He couldn't help enjoying her anger.

"so you're going to follow me?" she asked.

"We'll see." he said as he pulled on his cigarette.

"Whatever." she said not really caring. For some reason she thought, better to have bad company than to be alone.

She walked ahead and noticed he walked behind her slowly. He kept one hand in his pocket as he held his cigarette with the other and looked into the store windows. He stopped at one window where there was a train on display. It was a track set up through the display of other toys and he fell into a daze.

Kagome frowned and went towards him and stopped to look at what he was looking at.

She followed his gaze to the train and he focused on it in deep thought. What was he thinking about?

"So..what is Rin to you?" she broke his thought.

"My father adopted her." he said.

"so, she is your sister?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose." he said not looking at her and looked up at the skyscrapers. There was a large bulletin hovering over a building with models advertising Gap.

He smirked. " Well, look who it is." he muttered to himself and Kagome looked up to see Shurran posing for Gap.

"Wow.." she said as she looked up and Sesshomaru's gaze fell on her. The light from the store caused her to glow. The wind blew hard and a strand of her hair fell on her eye. She reached up to pull the tickling strand off and Sesshomaru noticed her wrists. Where he had held her earlier began to bruise. He clenched his jaw feeling horrible but ignored it. Was it his fault the girl could easily bruise?

Kagome looked back down and took a sip of her coffee and shrugged as she walked off. Sesshomaru looked at his cigarette, which was a long cylindrical ash now and flicked it away as he followed her.

Kagome stopped shortly and stared straight as she saw her little brother walk out of a toy store with her mother and grandfather.

Sesshomaru stopped next to her and wondered what she was staring at and saw a different expression on her face. Her eyes opened wider as she walked towards them but her mother and grandfather saw her and grabbed Sota and went inside a car. Sota saw Kagome and pounded on the window.

"Mom!" Kagome cried out but her mother shot her a disappointed look and got into the car. Her grandfather shot her a scowl and turned on the car and drove off.

"Kagome!" the little eight year old screamed as they passed her.

Kagome began to breathe deeply trying to calm herself down and looked at Sesshomaru from the side as he stared at her with a frown. Her eyes watered and she turned around as she walked back to the car throwing the coffee at a wall.

Sesshomaru hesitantly followed and got in not really knowing what happened. He turned on the car and they drove off for a few blocks and turned to Kagome.

"Close your eyes."he said.

"What, why?"she asked.

"Just do it." he sighed.

"I'm not really in the mood to d--"

He turned to her and scowled. " Just do it"

"Fine.." she spat and closed her eyes and heard him open the car door. " What are you going to do? Put the car and drive and have me roll down the street?"

"Be quiet." he said and shut his door. He walked over to her side and opened her door. " Keep them closed." he lead her out and held her arm, more like pulled it.

"I'm going to fall or trip over something." she said still keeping her eyes closed.

"No, you won't. " he pulled her into a building. " Stay right here, don't move. Keep them closed." he said and she heard him walk away.

You're so stupid, Kagome, she thought. Keeping your eyes closed, for all you know, he lead you to the train tracks to get hit by a train. The guy doesn't like you.

Sesshomaru walked over to the front desk.

"Sir,we are closed."

"No, you aren't." Sesshomaru opened his wallet.

"We're not?" the guy said.

"No..." he handed him a hundred dollar bill. " You aren't."

The guy's eyes widened and nodded. " Right...we're not. Go ahead." he said.

Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome and pulled her towards an elevator.

"Ok, how long am I keep them closed? I'm starting to fall asleep here." she murmured. She heard an elevator and pulled from his grasp. "Where are you taking me?"

"Relax, do you not trust me?"he said agitatedly.

"Uh...no?"

"Yes, you do." he smirked.

"Is that so?" Kagome cocked her brow, her eyes still closed.

"Your eyes are stil closed, aren't they?" he pulled her into the elevator.

"What is this place?" she asked, her eyes still closed and he didn't respond.

"What, are you planning to throw me off the roof?"

"I don't like you. It doesn't mean I want to kill you." he said. " If I wanted to kill you, I'd be a lot more creative than throwing you off the roof."

"Thanks...that is very comforting." Kagome muttered monotonically as she crossed her arms.

After a while, they got off the elevator and walked up some steps.

"I don't get it...why an elevator and then steps."

"You are more annoying than Rin." he said.

"Whatever." she scoffed and then she felt a cold breeze as he opened a door.

"Not yet." he said as he lead her some more and held out her arms. " Alright, now open your eyes."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes but couldn't see anything but a blur of lights. Her eyes were closed for so long, it was taking a while to focus.

She felt him let go of her arms and then her eyes came into focus. She felt like she was flying over buildings and lost balance but Sesshomaru grabbed her.

"Oh my god...are you crazy?" she screamed as she turned around and grasped his shoulders tightly.

"What is the matter?" he smirked and turned her around. " Look.."

"No. I'm afraid of heights.!" she panted. He already knew that by the way she held onto him with the jaws of life.

"Relax,sit down." he sat on the ledge.

"Where are we?" she asked and looked down. " Oh god." she said and held onto him as she sat down in fear that she'd fall over.

"The Empire State building." he shrugged and pulled out another cigarette.

"What?" she shouted and looked around realizing that they were in fact on it.

"Are we allowed up here?" she said.

"Why not?"he tried to light his cigarette but the strong wind currents made it an obstacle.

"It doesn't seem safe. There are no gates or anything to prevent someone from falling off." she avoided looking down.

"That is because people visit that floor" he pointed down. "We're near the antenna. No one is really allowed up here."

"Oh god..." Kagome panted. " What if we get hit by lightning."

"Hmm, although very likely, I haven't thought about that. " he grinned finally as he victoriously lit his cigarette.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked. The wind blowing her hair and his.

He didn't respond for a moment and then pulled on his cigarette. " I don't know. You said you didn't want to go home."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I want to be hovering on a building's attena holding on for dear life." Kagome spat sarcastically. " Oh god. " she grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I could have sworn we moved." she gripped tighter.

"Oh." he said. " the buildings sway back and forth because of it's height."

"You're going to make me throw up."

"Hm, people won't see that coming from down below. Might be quite a sight." he teased. What was it with this guy? He certainly had an odd sense of humor.

"They say a penny can crack the sidewalk if you throw it from up here." Kagome said and looked at Sesshomaru who looked out into the city. His amber eyes reflecting the lights. " Do you come here often?"

He shook his head and pulled on his cigarette. He leaned back against the door and exhaled the smoke into the air. " It is actually my first time."

Kagome cocked a brow and realized how weird it was to be up there with someone she didn't like and who didn't like her. They both sat there in silence as they stared out into the city for about an hour when Sesshomaru saw Kagome dozing off.

"Come.."he said, snapping her out of it. " We should go. It is getting late." he said.

"Yeah.."Kagome yawned. " let's go before I fall asleep and accidently fall off." she held onto him as they entered the stairwell. She relaxed her muscles as they made it down the steps onto the elevator.

They both made it out of the building and it began to rain.

"Just in time.."she shivered at the thought of being up there when it rained. They both got into the car.

Kagome couldn't help enjoying herself. She had so much fun today with someone she disliked. How weird was that, she thought. She struggled trying to pull the seatbelt on but it wouldn't reach over. "Something is wrong with the seatbelt." she grunted trying to pull it over.

Sesshomaru turned the car on and reached over to see what was wrong with it. Kagome tried to back further into her seat feeling he was too close. She could smell his cologne. It was a soft musk scent. Or perhaps it was Curve, Kagome wondered. She watched as he tugged on the belt and turned on the light to the car trying to figure it out. He reached over holding himself on the head of her seat and sighed when he saw the problem. He opened the door and pulled the seatbelt as he slammed it again.

"Oh, did I close the door on my seatbelt?" she chuckled.

He raised his brows as he turned off the light and got out of the parking spot. Kagome couldn't help watch him as he focused through the rearview mirror and noticed that he was very handsome. A jerk but very handsome. He wore a black tight dress shirt that he left opened at the top with a white muscle shirt underneath and Black Jeans.

Sesshomaru glanced to the side and saw Kagome look out the window in deep contemplation.

"I don't understand why my mother would do such a thing like that..."she said outloud. " they looked at me like I was filth...like some stranger. I didn't even do anything wrong. I just moved out. And Ok, fine. Hate me but why keep me from seeing my brother?"she shook her head. " Don't mind me, I'm rambling...I know you don't care."she said into the silence of the car and Sesshomaru stared back at the road in a frown as they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once they got home, everyone was sleeping. Kagome and Sesshomaru went up the stairs quietly trying not to make any noise. For crying out loud, they were all adults. She felt like she was a teen sneaking a boy to her room. Kagome walked to her door and Sesshomaru walked to his.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome whispered and Sesshomaru stopped at his door with his back towards her.

"I know it doesn't mean anything...but...thanks. I know you dislike me but I haven't had so much fun since I left home...I know you didn't intend on it but I decided well...anyway, thanks.." she mumbled and got into her room.

Sesshomaru stared at his closed door for a moment and bowed his head as he opened it and went to sleep.

**Hey guys, what's going on with everyone? Yes, I decided to write another fanfic on Sess and Kag. Sorry to disappoint those InuKag fans**

**I hope you enjoy the story. I'm trying to take my time to really organize it well. It's hard because I am lazy and I suck. Errr, please review. It's cool when people do that...gives me more motivation or something...**

**So,yeah...um...ok...I'm going. Uh...be safe everyone and uh...reviewplease.**

**(I'm watching Boondock saints...pretty good movie**

**Added note: If you are reading this on go to Animespiral and check the same story, you'll be able to see the picture I altered for it. It's crappy because I haven't done any in a while but whatever...to give you a picture, I guess.**

**Plus, if you go on my myspace account, I will be posting all of the altered pics I ever did and will do.**

**Ok, that's it. See you guys later.**

**-Yana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : You hate me, you hate me not. **

**Inuyasha yawned as he installed a security alarm into the hallway and preened when he saw Kagome enter the house.**

**"Hey." he said as he wiped his hands on his shirt. " What's up?"**

**"Not much." she said and began to walk up the steps.**

**"Kagome, wait." Inuyasha said and Kagome turned back. " I really am sorry for what happened the other night. "**

**"It's fine, Inuyasha. We were both drunk. How about we forget about it." she grinned and turned back towards the steps.**

**"I can't..."he said. " I really feel bad. How about I make it up to you?"he said. " I can cook you dinner."he smiled.**

**"Oh...no..." she scoffed. " That's okay, really."**

**"Come on...cut me some slack here." Inuyasha continued. " I'm just trying to get to know you, Kagome...and you might like me if you got to know me."**

**Kagome bowed her head and forced a smile. " Alright then." she agreed. She'll give him a date but that was it. **

**"Tonight?"he asked.**

**"Okay. " Kagome said and she walked up the stairs to her room. She sighed as she turned back from her room and knocked on Sango's door.**

**Sango opened the door and smiled as she walked back inside toward her bed. She sat down and looked at Kagome and immediately saw a troubled face.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I don't know.." Kagome said." Inuyasha just asked me out...and I said Yes." She rolled her eyes and slumped to the floor.**

**"Okay..and this is bad how?" Sango shot a baffled look at her.**

**"because... I don't really like him like that?"**

**"How do you know that, you need to give him a try. He seems nice."**

**"there is more to a relationship than the niceties, you know." Kagome groaned and rubbed her temples and frowned as she looked back up at Sango. " Do you think ...it is weird to find someone you do not like, attractive?" **

**"Hmm, I suppose it is possible. Hmm..like...there was movie I saw once about a guy who killed this girl's family. I mean, he killed her family, you know? But I still couldn't help find him hot. How sick is that?" Sango scoffed to herself.**

**Kagome blinked back a half smirk and shrugged. " I guess..."**

**"Why, who do you find attractive that you don't like?" Sango asked and startled Kagome by her straightforward question. Kagome didn't expect herto ask.**

**"No one..." Kagome said.**

**"Uh huh..." Sango teased. " Alright, fine. Don't tell me. I'll tell you who I like if you tell me."**

**"I already know who you like." Kagome teased retortingly.**

**"No you don't" Sango orated.**

**"Uh huh...Miiiiiiroooku.." she extended his name and Sango growled.**

**"No! Not that pervert!" **

**"Whatever. You know you like that pervert."**

**"Hey, you're no longer welcomed in my room." she pointed out the room. " Shoot, you mean, mean woman!"**

**Kagome laughed. " Whatever. See you at dinner." she walked out of the room toward hers. At that moment, Sesshomaru exited Shurran's room and she heard Shurran thank him. Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his temples and looked at Kagome.**

**Kagome gasped as she turned her gaze away and entered her room. What was he doing in Shurran's room, she wondered. Wait, why do you care, she asked herself.**

**She couldn't help feel jealousy and this urked her. What does she have to be jealous about? She decided to study to get her mind off of the issue.**

**Sesshomaru sighed as he entered his room. Shurran once again bothered him to come into her room, this time to catch a bug. What he found weird was, the bug he caught wasn't an ordinary house bug. It seemed something you'd get out of a petshop. He wouldn't doubt that she bought the bug herself and planted it in her room as an excuse to get him there. He wasn't stupid. He knew she was very much interested in him but he just didn't feel that way in return. What did Kagome think when I came out of the room, he thought. It sure didn't look right. Then he wondered why he even cared and grabbed his sword from his weapons display. He unsheathed it and looked at it as he sheathed it again. Tonight, he shall spar with Inuyasha. At that moment, Inuyasha knocked and walked into his room.**

**"Hey, we're going to have to make the sparring tomorrow night?"**

**"Why, are you afraid?" Sesshomaru grinned as he looked out of the window.**

**"No, I have a date." he said.**

**"I see.." Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his nails. " What a disappointment. I guess it wouldn't be smart to show up on your date with nasty wounds anyway."**

**"Whatever. " Inuyasha scoffed. **

**"What worthless human have you gotten yourself now?" Sesshomaru still grinned as he peered out of his window.**

**"Kagome." Inuyasha said flatly and Sesshomaru's grin faded quickly.**

**"I see. Hoping to score an easy goal with the whore." he said bitterly and sighed. **

**"Maybe." Inuyasha preened. " but don't worry yourself about that." he shot a mischievous grin and left the room.**

**Sesshomaru frowned. Why did it bother him so much that he was going on a date with Kagome. He remembered he had to see his father and grabbed his car keys.**

**He walked out of his room and Kagome walked out of her room as well. He passed her and didn't say a word to her as he walked down the steps.**

**"Hi to you too.."she muttered but he ignored her. **

**That night, on their date, Inuyasha took her to the usual date routine. Movies and then dinner. They watched a horror movie and ate at an Italian place in Times Square.**

**"So..." Inuyasha tried to make conversation. The two didn't really talk at all since they left the house. " Tell me about yourself."**

**"Tell you what?" Kagome asked as she fixed her collar. She wore a black blouse and black slacks with her comfy black boots knowing they'd be doing some walking.**

**"Hmm..what kind of guys do you like?" he asked.**

**She hated that question. Why did guys ask that? So that they could change the way they were to apply themselves to the description of her liking?**

**She decided to put Inuyasha to the test. She always made a test when she went on a date. They never passed the first date, hence why she was still a virgin. **

**She would tell Inuyasha what her type was and see if he'd try to change who he was to impress her. Then, she'd do the test of talking about something so passionately, like a dream of hers and see if he was really listening. The last test is, the makeout test. If they make out and he immediately goes for some boob groping, it'd show he was horny and desperate. She hated desperate.**

**Here goes test number one.**

**"Well, let's see..I like guys who are really goal oriented, someone who knows what he wants and goes for it. I like the type that doesn't really have a dirty mouth. " Now, that she said on purpose. She's already heard Inuyasha blurt out many obscenities when he was hanging with Miroku and Koga. " It's a turn off when a guy curses. He has to be mature. None of that' pull my finger' kind of crap." **

**There she said it, now she'd see how he'd act for the rest of the night.**

**Now for Test number 2.**

**She bit into her garlic bread and grimaced. She hated Italian food. " Mm, You know, I have this dream that one day, I'll become this kick ass lawyer and I'll put all the rapists and pedophiles away for life. It's been like a dream of mine since I was 14, I was walking down the street and like, this guy was following me and-"**

**"Wow, you are beautiful.." Inuyasha smiled in a daze.**

**Kagome's eyes widened in a sigh. "So much for test number 2. He failed that with a flying F. She could already see Inuyasha wearing a dunce hat with the words ' fuck up' on it.**

**"Sorry..I know I interrupted you...I just had to say that." he said.**

**Kagome nodded. What kind of person interrupts you in a story you are clearly passionate about and interrupts you by saying you're pretty and expecting you not to be mad about it, like they couldn't control it.**

**" Man, I love this fuc--I mean, this freaking food."he said.**

**Aha, there goes test number 1. Failed!**

**"Hmm, it is getting late, Inuyasha. Why don't we leave. The trains go local now."**

**"We'll take a cab then." he shrugged.**

**"Okay." Kagome sighed. Did he not get the hint that she wanted to go?**

**"So...do you dress like you did at the party all the time?"he asked.**

**"No, only when I bartend."**

**"That's cool. You look so nice in it. "**

**"I don't like dressing like that though." she said as she scratched her head and sipped her soda.**

**"Well, it still looks good on you." he said.**

**If the guy said one more time that she looked good or anything about her appearance, she was going to lose it.**

**"Come on, let's leave, beautiful."**

**Ugh, she thought. It repulsed her when guys called her that. They totally slaughtered what the word beauty really meant and just use it as a form of flattery to reel girls in into a false sense of security. **

**They took a cab after that and got home around one in the morning. Kagome was about to go upstairs and said goodnight when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.**

**"Calling it a night already?" he said as he pulled her toward his room.**

**"um..." she said and decided what the heck. Let's go for test 3. Just humor me, dog boy, she said to herself. She followed him to his room and he looked back at her with this weird lust look in his eye. What a disappointment, she thought. He was cute but that's all he was.**

**He opened his door and pulled her in. He closed his door and pressed her against the wall and pressed his lips hard against hers. Ouch, Kagome thought. I mean, really!**

**They kissed a little bit more when he brought her to the bed and lay her down as he got on top of her. He went from her lips to her neck and his hands raised from her stomach slowly towards her boobs.**

**Just a little closer, Kagome thought as he kissed her and he placed his hand under her shirt and immediately went for the boob.**

**Kagome shot up happily and stood up.**

**"Ok,well...goodnight."she said.**

**"What?" Inuyasha asked baffledly and looked around. " What do you mean, goodnight?" he asked as he stood up and began kissing her neck but she pushed him away.**

**"Sorry, Inuyasha. This will definitely not work." she smiled and opened the door from his room and looked back. "Maybe if you study more, you'll pass the test with an average grade one day."**

**"What the fuck?"he said.**

**"Yeah...definitley start now." she left the room.**

**"What a weird girl.."Inuyasha rubbed his head. What did she mean by study? Did she think he couldn't kiss? Did he do something wrong? He frowned as he sighed and walked over and grabbed his sword. He shot up the steps towards Sesshomaru's room and opened the door.**

**"You and me, downstairs."he said to Sesshomaru who was looking out of the window.**

**He looked at him calmly and nodded. He sighed as he walked over to his sword and grabbed it and followed Inuyasha down the steps.**

**A minute later, Koga opened the door to his room and ran towards Kagome's without knocking.**

**"Koga, what the fuck?" Kagome covered herself as she took off her shirt.**

**"Sorry. I got excited..forgot to knock."**

**"Is the building on fire?" she asked.**

**"Uh..no?" he said.**

**"Then what is the emergency that you decided not to knock?"**

**"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to fight."he said.**

**"What?" Kagome frowned. " Why?"**

**"They just do that. ...with swords! Let's go watch!"he pulled her.**

**"Koga, can I put my shirt on first?"she grunted as she placed it on and Koga went to knock on the others' door.**

**"Fight, downstairs...be quiet."he hushed for everyone to follow him. Miroku had gotten everyone on their floor to come.**

**"Where are they fighting?" Kagome whispered.**

**"In the game room, I believe." Koga whispered and they all walked down the steps.**

**"It's too late for this.." Kikyo groaned in a whisper.**

**"So go back upstairs." Kagura whispered as well.**

**They all crept toward the game room and peeked from the hallway. The hallway was pitch black so they couldn't see them. Kagome crept to the front by Koga to get a better look.**

**"Ow, you're on my toe!"whispered Miroku to Hiten.**

**"Sorry." Hiten said.**

**"Quit pushing me, Shurran!" Kikyo hissed quietly.**

**"Guys, be quiet!" Koga hissed at all of them and they remained quiet as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on a mat set in the middle of the room.**

**"You seem bitter, little brother. Care to vent?" Sesshomaru took off his shirt revealing his bare chest. His muscles were carved embellishedly and he actually had tattoos on his body. Not a lot. But some tribal warrior stripes on his forearms and Ribs.**

**"Oh my god...he is so hot." Shurran whispered.**

**"Shut up!" Kagome scolded and rolled her eyes trying to hear them.**

**"Shut up, I'm in no mood!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. " Less talking and more fiighting!" he grunted as he swung his sword before Sesshomaru could unsheath his.**

**Sesshomaru swung swiftly and dodged the blow and unsheathed his sword.**

**"Hmm..you fight as though you are still a child."he chuckled derisively at Inuyasha. He loved getting Inuyasha angry during sparring.**

**Sesshomaru pointed his sword in a fighting stance and stood frozen as he kept his eyes on Inuyasha.**

**"Come at me, Inuyasha." he spat his name.**

**Inuyasha growled as he ran at him with his sword and swung it again, their swords sparking as they crashed into each other. Sesshomaru grazed the sword and pushed Inuyasha onto the floor. **

**"Again." he said as he turned around, his long hair swinging with his movements.**

**Inuyasha yelled coming at him again and Sesshomaru got onto the floor and spun a kick at Inuyasha's feet causing him to fall backwards and hit the floor with a thump.**

**"How pathetic. Taking out your sexual frustration on me?"Sesshomaru smirked.**

**"What is he talking about?" Miroku whispered.**

**"I dunno. Shut up." Koga whispered as Kagome stared wide eyes. **

**Inuyasha grunted as he got up and grabbed his sword tightly. Sesshomaru focused on his moves as Inuyasha came at his swinging his sword so fast, it was close to striking him and Kagome gasped.**

**Sesshomaru shot his gaze towards the dark hallway and Inuyasha struck his sword across his chest and Sesshomaru groaned as he fell to the floor, clutching his chest. He took his hand off of it and blood poured onto his hands and floor.**

**"Oh my god.." Kagome cried. " someone should stop them." she cried but they all stared frozen. **

**Sesshomaru chuckled as he stood up and the wound on his chest slowly disappearing already.**

**He quickly ran towards Inuyasha and struck his sword in his arm as he punched Inuyasha in the face so hard, the both flew out of view. Inuyasha grunted in pain.**

**"where'd they go?" Koga whispered and they all walked closer to get a better look. " I don't see them..." he said to the others.**

**"Is there something you all need?" the light turned on and Sesshomaru was behind them, holding his sword. His chest bloody. **

**They all screamed including the guys and scattered like roaches up the steps. Kagome was the only one who stood frozen staring at him.**

**"I suppose your date with Inuyasha didn't go accordingly?" he smirked at her and walked up the steps.**

**"What about Inuyasha?" she cried.**

**"He will be alright." he said as he continued to walk up the steps.**

**Kagome looked in and saw Inuyasha getting up holding his head. She quickly turned back and went up the stairs before he could see her. She knew he was angry and he had a sword at the same time. Who knows what he'd do. She ran into her room and locked it. She was living with a bunch of psychos!**

**Sesshomaru cursed as he hit his pillow in agitation. Again, he had the dream. More like nightmare. That wretched human girl has infiltrated his dreams. He was laying on the bed, in his dream and she comes out of no where and undresses in front of him and got on top of him. They began to make love and he actually got aroused. Curse it, he thought. He had to do something about this. He could still hear the moans of Kagome from his dream.**

**Why would he even have such a dream and about her too? He sat up on his bed and tried to focus on something else to clear away his arousal. He pulled out a cigarette and shook his leg in impatience, the arousal still lurked in his veins.**

**He sighed as he lit his cigarette and found himself pondering about Kagome's date with Inuyasha. How far did the two go anyway?**

**Probably all the way, he thought. Wait, why are you even thinking this? The only logical explanation could be...the witch has cursed him. She must have put a spell on him. He'd never been like this.**

**Worst of all, thinking this way about a human. It repulsed him. He couldn't allow it.**

**What could he do to help him forget or not dream this way.**

**There was a light tap at his door and he exhaled the smoke as he walked to the door and answered it.**

**"Hi.." **

**Sesshomaru cocked a brow as he took another drag and stared at Shurran and shook his head. " What?" he exhaled annoyed.**

**"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me today...maybe go for some brunch and...I don't know." she giggled as she clasped her hands and waited for him to reply.**

**He stood by the door in a frown as he took another drag in deep thought. Maybe this was an answer to his problem.**

**"Alright."he said and closed the door in her face. Perfect, he'll go on this date with Shurran and he would stop thinking such blasphemous thoughts about Kagome.**

**He had taken a shower and gotten dressed. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with Black stripes across the arms and Black letters on his chest saying Armani with a metallic outline. He wrapped his studded belt around his denim jeans that rested on his hips and put on his designer glasses. They were non prescription.**

**He sighed as he hurried out the door. The quicker he'd leave, the less chance of seeing Kagome and Shurran could get his mind off of her.**

**He opened his door and walked down the hallway and passed Kagome's room. Good, she didn't come out. He went down the steps and as he turned down the next staircase, he bumped into, of course, Kagome.**

**"Hey.." she said as she held a cup of tea in her hands. "Um...there is something I need to talk to you about.."she said and noticed Sesshomaru avoiding to stare at her. " Is something wrong?"**

**"Nothing is wrong. I am just in a hurry."**

**"Ohh.ok. Well, maybe later then?" she said.**

**"Very well.." he said and Shurran called out.**

**"Sesshomaru, I'm ready!" she squealed and he looked up the steps to see Shurran coming down, dressed in a furry jacket and denim capri pants.**

**Kagome frowned and looked back at him and then back at her. She rolled her eyes as she went up the steps and passed Shurran to go to her room.**

**"Shall we go?" Shurran gleamed as she met him down the steps.**

**He nodded and gestured for her to proceed before he looked back up the steps and followed her.**

**Kagome stared out of her window, bored. She didn't have work for another six hours and she didn't know what to do.**

**A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she pondered about Sesshomaru and Shurran. What were they doing together? She had gotten the impression that Sesshomaru didn't really like her but it seemed the two were going on a date.**

**She had almost gotten the urge to tell Sesshomaru that they should hang out again. Somehow, hanging with him was different. They could both sit silently together and she'd be so comfortable. He didn't care what she thought, he was himself and didn't put an act. He had that 'this is how I am so deal with it' attitude.**

**She sighed getting ready for work even though she had ample time before she had to be there.**

**A few hours later, Sesshomaru and Shurran entered the apartment and walked up the steps. Shurran smirked at him as she lead him to her room. **

**He followed effortlessly and closed the door behind him as she took off her jacket.**

**"I had a great time today." she said and he looked around and nodded. I didn't, he thought. He couldn't help point out her annoying traits.**

**-She talked about herself half the time.**

**-She chewed loudly.**

**-She had an obnoxious flirtacious laugh.**

**-She stopped at every jewelry shop they passed and talked about how great the rings would look on her finger and match the outfits she had.**

**-She walked weird.**

**-She had a receding hairline...he couldn't help notice.**

**She walked over to him and took off her heels in front of him and looked up at him. He felt like an idiot standing there not doing anything but it was almost like it disgusted him to do anything further. Do it, he told himself. He forced his hands to grab her neck softly and looked at her lips hesitantly before kissing it. He kissed it softly and then made out more passionately but shook his head slightly in frustration as Kagome popped into his head again.**

**He pushed Shurran onto her bed and got on top of her but he heard Kagome's laugh. He growled and stopped kissing Shurran and looked away.**

**Shurran was left breathless and panted.**

**"What is wrong?" she said and rested her hand on his face and turned it towards her.**

**"Nothing.."he said and he tried to kiss her again and she giggled. I can't do this, he thought and got off of her. It was bad enough he'd submit to using her.**

**"Where are you going?" Shurran asked and sat up unbuttoning her shirt. She unbuttoned the last button and took off her shirt and stood up and walked over to him.**

**He watched as she walked to him in her white flower patterned bra, which was perfectly filled but he looked away.**

**"I have something I need to do." he said and opened the door and left.**

**Shurran blinked back confusion and frowned as she looked away angered. What the hell? How could he leave while she was in her bra? He should have jumped her. She was disappointed and put her shirt back on. She'll have him. There was no way she wouldn't. She always got what and who she wanted.**

**Sesshomaru pulled out a cigarette and bumped into Koga who looked at him mischievously.**

**Koga chuckled. " You naughty guy.." he teased as he saw Sesshomaru come out of Shurran's room.**

**Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked passed him.**

**"Wait, big favor?" Koga quickly followed.**

**Sesshomaru looked back and glared at him questionably.**

**"I was wondering if you could give us a ride.." Koga asked as he sipped his beer.**

**"Us?" Sesshomaru said.**

**"Yeah, me and the band. Kagome got us a gig at the club she's working tonight..we need someone to give us a ride with our equipment."**

**Sesshomaru sighed and looked back seeing Shurran come out of her room.**

**"Alright, let's go." he said and he went down the steps.**

**"Fuckin' A, man!" Koga howled as he followed him. " Yo, Ginta, Hakkaku...wake Muso up and pack your shit up. We're leaving now." he yelled down the steps.**

**"You got us a ride?" Ginta asked as he met them midway on the stairs.**

**"Yeah, moron." Koga looked at Sesshomaru disbelievingly. " He's givin' us a ride." he pointed to Sesshomaru.**

**"Sweet..." Ginta muttered as he went to fetch the others.**

**Sango and Miroku both walked down the steps talking and looked at Koga and Ginta as they carried amps.**

**"Where are you guy's going?" Sango asked.**

**"Got us a gig at Club Mateo." Koga grunted.**

**"Wow..how'd you get a gig there?" Miroku asked, impressed.**

**"Kagome's bartending there and she got me the gig." he answered and handed Hakakku the guitars.**

**"Sweet, I'm coming." Miroku said.**

**"Me too." Sango jumped up excitedly. **

**Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed as he went towards the car. Everyone raced to it.**

**"Shotgun!" Koga yelled as he went towards the passenger side.**

**"You suck." Sango pouted and sat in the back.**

**Sesshomaru shook his head disbelievingly. He didn't intend on playing chauffer but then again, it beats being in the house with Shurran.**

**He drove as everyone else rambled.**

**"I don't know why Kagome bartends if she doesn't really like it." Sango muttered to herself as Koga looked behind her.**

**"It's good money, I guess."he shrugged.**

**"Hmm..it is. But... it really bothers her." she said.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Sango through the rearview mirror and looked straight.**

**"Kagome's hot." Ginta cackled and Hakkaku nodded.**

**"She's out of your league, man." Koga threw his empty beer can at him.**

**" She's cool though." Miroku said. " A bit quiet but cool."**

**"Hmm..Inuyasha said they went on a date." Muso yawned as he leaned on Ginta's shoulder.**

**"Dude, get your fag ass off of me." Ginta shoved him.**

**"I'm tired, man." he yawned some more.**

**"What do you mean Inuyasha went on a date with her?" Koga asked.**

**"Oh yeah, she told me he asked her out." Sango nodded as she opened the window. Sesshomaru tried to avoid their conversation and sighed in frustration when he couldn't.**

**"Yeah, he said she was a cocktease." Muso cackled.**

**"That's pretty mean to say." Sango spat defensively.**

**"Hey, I'm just saying what he said." he shrugged.**

**"Well, Kagome said she didn't like him anyway." Sango shrugged as well.**

**"Why don't you guys lay off her personal life." Koga spat as he lit a cigarette. Sesshomaru glanced at him from the side.**

**"Oh, sorry, man. Does it bother you that I smoke?" he said as he held the cigarette.**

**Sesshomaru shook his head and continued to look straight.**

**"I'm not trying to gossip or anything but she's cool and I don't want people to think wrong of her when I know she isn't like that." Sango frowned.**

**" Kagome's sweet," Koga mumbled through his cigarette. " but she needs to lighten up. It's like she is angry all the time."**

**"Hmm..maybe she needs to get laid." Muso cackled, his eyes barely open, he looked stoned.**

**"Dude, you think everyone needs to get laid." Hakkaku chuckled as he leaned forward.**

**Koga shook his head at his stupid friends in agitation. He looked at Sesshomaru and decided to start a conversation with him.**

**"So, you and Inuyasha always fight like that?" he said.**

**Sesshomaru squinted and didn't reply.**

**"Yeah, that was nuts." Miroku said and shivered. " I seriously thought Inuyasha was dead."**

**"Dude...speaking of dead.." Muso laughed weakly. " I got so fucked up last night, I woke up speaking Chinese."**

**They all looked at him stupidly in silence.**

**"Dude..."he opened his eyes wider. " I don't even speak Chinese." he snickered.**

**Sesshomaru drove quicker to get there faster for the people in his car were annoying him. They got to the club and started unpacking the equipment from the jeep while he stood in the car.**

**"Are you not coming?" Koga asked and Sesshomaru shook his head.**

**"Alright...Well, thanks for the ride." Koga tapped the hood and whistled. " Alright, let's go inside and rock this place off its' panties." he clapped and howled.**

**Sesshomaru drove off and stopped the car. He remembered Kagome wanting to talk to him about something. He was curious to find out so he decided to drop in for a little while. He parked the car at the corner and walked towards the club.**

**He went inside the dark place and the loud techno bass made the walls rattle as he walked down the hallway. He entered the room where everyone was dancing and peered through the crowds. **

**Miroku and Sango were at the bar, drinking and Kagome was talking to them. For a moment, he faltered and decided to head back but he met Kagome's glance.**

**Her expression changed from a smile to a stern look and he decided to proceed forth.**

**"Hey,you decided to come." Sango smiled. " Koga and them will go on in like 10 minutes." **

**Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Kagome. She avoided looking at him as she attended another customer. She was wearing a black muscle shirt with black tight jeans that flared at the bottom. She smiled as she poured beer and handed it to a guy. The guy was obviously flirting with her and she smiled. Her smile was different from the other smiles he'd seen. This one looked...forced.**

**She grabbed the money from the guy and set it in the bucket and turned around to hide a sigh and she turned around again with a smile.**

**"What can I get you?" he heard her say.**

**"Your number." the guy yelled through the music but Kagome didn't hear him. She walked over to Sango and Miroku and Sesshomaru and sat down on the freezer below the bar.**

**Sesshomaru continued to stare at her and she noticed it and looked at him.**

**"What?" she said.**

**"You said you had something to talk to me about." he said.**

**"Oh...forget it. It wasn't important." she said. " I actually forgot what it was."**

**Sesshomaru squinted. He knew she was lying but he decided to let it go.**

**Kagome tried to avoid him but she just couldn't.**

**"So...how did you enjoy your date with Shurran?" she asked. Crap,why did you ask that, she thought. She was thinking it but she didn't think she'd say it outloud.**

**"I don't kiss and tell..."he grinned.**

**"Whatever." she said and looked away.**

**Miroku and Sango both looked at each other and nodded.**

**"Uh...we're going to go toward the stage and get a closer look." Miroku said as he put his arm around Sango and walked away.**

**Kagome nodded and walked away from Sesshomaru but he stopped her as he stared at the stage.**

**"I'd like a drink."he grinned and turned his gaze toward her.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. " What do you want?"**

**"The usual." he said. " The 'old man's' drink." he mocked her. She poured the brandy onto the cup and he downed the drink and looked at her as he tapped his glass again.**

**Kagome scoffed and poured some more while more guys came to the bar. Another girl, bartending with her, attended them already and Kagome squinted her eyes at Sesshomaru.**

**"You're making me lose my customers. Pay up or drink more."she smirked.**

**To her surprise, Sesshomaru drank the brandy down again in one gulp and tapped the glass.**

**"Don't worry. I will pay you when I am done."he said ,this time he drank slower.**

**"Kagome, I'm in the weeds here!" the other bartender yelled. " Quit fuckin' around and attend some. Tell your boyfriend to wait!"**

**"Ugh, I'm trying, ok and he is not my boyfriend!"she shouted and looked at Sesshomaru. "You are getting me in trouble here!"**

**The lights went dimmer and Koga's band started playing. Fortunately, everyone at the bar walked away to watch them. He began to sing and his lyrics hypnotized the crowd.**

**' The world is dark and cold**

**since I've been on my ownnnn**

**The light has found its way**

**once you came into my life'**

**Denial was my saviour**

**My protector...**

**You're my angel**

**... my worst enemy!**

**I fuckin hate you**

**I fuckin love you **

**I want to hurt you**

**I want to hold you!**

**Be still my beating heart!' **

**Koga yelled into the microphone with such passion. Sesshomaru and Kagome both were entranced by it.**

**" If you could be anywhere else but here, that place would be?"he asked monotonically and eyed her from the side.**

**"somewhere quiet and less people but outside.The beach or a secluded park."she said, still looking at Koga sing.**

**"Close your eyes..."he said and she hesitantly smirked and closed them as she felt him pull her.**

**A half an hour later,she opened her eyes and they were at the beach. The dark night made the ocean look black and the sand a dark gray. She opened her eyes and closed them again, breathing in the cold air, the silence. Nothing but the wind filled her ears and it whistled lightly into her ear and she smiled.**

**"There is something I don't understand..."she said.**

**Sesshomaru stood quiet as he stared out at the black sea.**

**"Why do you keep taking me away?"**

**"What do you mean?"he asked not looking at her.**

**"Everytime, I feel...I don't know...down. You take me away and bring me somewhere I can forget. It's not something you do for a person you despise."**

**He stood quiet and frowned as the wind blew harder.**

**"Perhaps, I am just bored...I do not know."**

**"You're lying." Kagome said softly.**

**"Am I?" he looked at her from the side and squinted toward the sea.**

**"Yes..."she nodded and sat down on a rock. " It's weird. I know you are lying. Somehow, I just feel like...you are like the only person who understands me...which sucks because...I don't like you...and you don't like me."**

**He slightly grinned and sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and cupped over it to light it.**

**"I think that...somehow..you feel the same way." she said. " Tell me otherwise if I am wrong."**

**Sesshomaru scoffed a low chuckle and took a drag of his cigarette.**

**"so what now?" she asked. " Do we go on pretending we do not like each other but still wanting to hang out?"**

**"who's pretending?" he said.**

**"Shut up..." she laughed to herself and sighed. "I suppose even with our strong beliefs of each other's races, there is some odd room for friendship?" she looked over and he bowed his head.**

**"I don'twant to be friends." he said. " I need no friends, especially not a human friend." **

**"Then what?" she frowned.**

**"Is there a need for a title?" he said. **

**"No, I guess not." she said. " but I am kind of confused about what we are. We aren't enemies and we aren't friends. Then what?"**

**"What is the difference between an enemy and a friend anyway?" he whispered into the wind trying to be inaudible but Kagome heard it.**

**"An enemy hurts another intentionally and a friend trys not to."she smirked and rubbed her arms. He pulled off his shirt, leaving him in his white undershirt and he handed her the long sleeve.**

**She grabbed it and twitched her lips trying to hide a smile." Thanks.." she said and they sat there for a few hours without saying anything. The both fell in deep thought about their own lives when Kagome's cellphone rang.**

**"Hello.." she said hoarsely and cleared her throat. " Yeah..I know..bye."she said and hung up.**

**Sesshomaru looked at her curiously and she shrugged and smiled.**

**"I'm fired." she laughed.**

**He shook his head and exhaled deeply and the sky started to lighten. **

**"What time is it?" she asked and he looked at his watch.**

**"5:30am"**

**"Whoa...it doesn't even feel like we've been here that long." she lay on the sand and began making sand angels.**

**"That's nice. Get my shirt dirty." he said and shook his head as he smoked his cigarette.**

**"Oh yeah.." she laughed and saw the back of the shirt with dirt stains. " Is it an expensive shirt?" she asked.**

**"Not really. Only $600." he looked down at her and looked away.**

**"Crap.." she flinched in pain as the price hurt her. "Um..should we go then?"**

**"We might as well stay and watch.."he continued to pull on his cigarette and exhale as he looked out to the sea. The recently black sea turned a dark purple as the sky grew brighter.**

**"Watch what?" she asked and looked around.**

**"Just watch.." he pointed out annoyingly to the sea and Kagome squinted trying to see what he was talking about. Far out in the sea, where the water met the sky, peeked a yellow-orange light that streaked the sea. **

**Kagome's eyes widened as she stood up and her mouth dropped slightly at the beautiful light.**

**"Wow.."she whispered and Sesshomaru looked back at her as the light shone on her face. He could see the sun rising in her eyes. He cleared his throat and looked away and watched the sun rise. Kagome couldn't help finding the whole thing romantic like she was in a cheesy romance film. **

**The images of his dream popped into his head and he lightly growled to himself.**

**Kagome cocked a brow at him from the side and smirked. Did he just growl? **

**"Let's go." he turned around quickly and walked to the car.**

**Kagome nodded and looked at the sun a little longer and then turned around toward the car.**

**Please review guys,**

**Also feel free to send me messages on myspace if you have an account...send it at **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have taken a couple of months to update. Work has kept me rather occupied, please forgive me. Also, this chapter might not be as long as you are used to...but I promise I won't take that long to update the next one.  
Please review or visit me on myspace and leave me a comment.

**Chapter 4 **

**Koga scratched his chest as he rummaged the fridge for breakfast. Everyone decided to take turns on making breakfast and dinner. Today was his turn at the breakfast cycle. 'Shit, what do I cook?' he thought. He only just found out that you can make food without having it delivered to you.**

**It was 6 in the morning and everyone would wake in an hour to start their day. **

**He frowned looking into the fridge pulling out random condiments, eggs and cheese and cereal.**

**"Hmm..." he murmured to himself. He had never in his life touched the stove unless it was to light his cigarettes. He was a microwave boy. " Well...if it comes out nasty...it's their own fault. I told them I couldn't cook." he sighed as he kicked the fridge door closed.**

**He looked towards the hallway hearing the outside door open and kept his gaze to see who had just came in.**

**Kagome yawned as she dragged her feet while rubbing her eyes. She felt like a zombie walking past the kitchen when Koga whistled.**

**"and where have you been, missy?" he shot an evil grin. Too early to be effective.**

**"uh...is there coffee?" she groaned as she walked into the kitchen and slumped on the chair.**

**Koga caught a quick blur of white hair passing the hallway toward the steps and looked back at Kagome.**

**"I see..." he smirked and shrugged. " I'm not going to ask.." he went back to the counter and opened the egg carton only to stare at it as if it were a difficult math equation. " I'm just now boiling a fresh pot" he looked up.**

**"It's not what it looks like, Koga. " Kagome answered the unasked question lurking in his mind.**

**"Hey" he shot up his hands. " It's none of my business. You're a big girl." he shook his head with a teasing smirk that made Kagome want him to choke on his own spit for some reason.**

**"Whatever. " she buried her head in her arms as she rested at the table. **

**"Dude, go to sleep." he said as he cracked an egg onto a pan he just set on the stove. He cursed as part of the shell fell into it as well. " Damn it, isn't it supposed to be frying or somethin'?" he growled.**

**"Um...how about turning the stove on, genius." she yawned and blinked the tired tears from her eyes.**

**"Oh, right. Shut up. Leave me alone. I know what I'm doin'!" he spat defensively.**

**"Riiight..." she mumbled and looked at the clock. " I can't go to sleep. If I do, I'll sleep through the day and mess with my cycle. I can make it through the day, just keep the coffee coming."**

**"Don't you have work tonight?" he asked as the oil popped and he dodged each one coming at him.**

**"No...uh..I got fired." she bowed her head.**

**"This wouldn't be because you uh..left while you weren't supposed to?" he mocked her.**

**" that could have been a reason.." she nodded and cocked a brow as he broke some eggs into a bowl and stirred it while he poured Fruity pebbles. "um..."she said but she decided to leave it alone. We all must learn one way or another.**

**" Actually, I knew you were fired already.."he said in a low raspy voice. " The other bartender told us."**

**"I have no life of my own." Kagome sighed and stood up from the chair. " I'm going to go take a shower."**

**"O-bee K-bee" he said as he turned on the radio blasting rock music.**

**As Kagome walked up the steps, Sango came down rubbing her eyes.**

**"Hey..what's up..."she said sleepily. " Did you just come in?" **

**"Uh...yeah..." Kagome said awkwardly. Why did she have to answer to everyone?**

**" I see.." her face turned red. "You and Mr. Demon left together somewhere, huh?" she teased.**

**"No..." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm off to take a shower."**

**"Something smells...weird. Kind of good but...not really." Sango grimaced. "Who's cooking?"**

**"Koga." Kagome answered as she continued to walk up the steps. "if I were you, I'd hope I get a cold before breakfast , that way you can't taste it." she muttered under her breath.**

**Sango shrugged as she walked down the steps onto the first floor and strolled to the kitchen in a perky smile.**

**"Hey.." she greeted Koga and walked to the counter to see what he was doing. " Um...Why are you pouring egg mix into a bowl of Fruity pebbles."**

**"You'll see.." he smiled.**

**"Uh..I am seeing and that doesn't look appetizing." she cocked a brow.**

**"Look, leave this to me, alright. It's Chef Koga's day not Chef Sango, now back off of my kitchen space."he pushed her away softly.**

**"Fine.."she chuckled and sat down at the table. " Kagome just came in."**

**"Yep and so did Sesshomaru." Koga nodded to the music as he ate some fruity pebbles. **

**"I don't understand her..." Sango lowered her head and then snapped it back up. " Did you tell her she was fired?"**

**"Yep."**

**"How'd she take it?" Sango looked at him concerningly.**

**"Uh...she already knew and it didn't look like it bothered her." he said as he started mushing the egg-fruity pebble mix into patties and frying them.**

**Sango farced a heaving sound and smiled while Koga rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm just kidding." she sighed and looked at the clock. " I wonder where those two went anyway that they arrived just now."**

**"What'd you care?" Koga licked his fingers.**

**"Well, because...they don't strike me as people who'd hang out with each other. They both have...their issues about each other, it seems...yet, they hang out." she walked over toward the pot of coffee that was still brewing and inhaled the lovely aroma.**

**"Opposites attract.." he said as he set the plates on the table and pulled out a cigarette.**

**"so..you were great last night." Sango decided to change the subject. It seemed they always did talk about Kagome. Kagome must not like that, without a doubt.**

**"why, thank you." Koga impersonated a british accent. " So...what's up with you and Miroku?" **

**"Uh.."Sango blushed. "What do you mean?"**

**"It was a relatively straightforward question, Sango." Koga lit his cigarette through the fire that cooked the eggs and began to pull on his cigarette.**

**"Nothing is up." she crossed her arms and looked off. " He's a flirt."**

**"Uh-huh..."**

**"And...I don't like flirts..." she said.**

**"Uh-huh..."he continued blinking a few times at her in mockery.**

**" and...he is..."**

**"Uh -huh.."**

**"Would you stop that!"Sango orated.**

**"Stop what?" he said calmly with the intention to irritate her.**

**"You keep uh-huh-ing me and it's annoying!"she growled and looked away.**

**Koga sighed and turned the fruity pebble egg patties over to let them cook on the other side and inhaled his cigarette. "Come on, Sango, what are we, in Kindergarten?"**

**Miroku stretched into the kitchen and scratched his chest as he made his way to the table.**

**"What are we talking about?"he sighed.**

**"Nothing!"Sango shot up and scowled at Koga.**

**"Yeah...nothing." he raised his brows and smiled.**

**"What's that smell?" Miroku asked.**

**"Ah, you like it?" Koga preened.**

**"Smells like...scrambled eggs...and berries..."Miroku cocked a brow at his sillyness.**

**"You smelled right. Good nose." Koga raised the spatula at him and Miroku drew his brows in confusion at Sango who shrugged at him.**

**"You'll soon find out."she said in a threatning tone that made Miroku question his hunger.**

**"Hmm...whatever." Miroku craned his neck and massaged it. " Did Kagome just come in? She was wearing clothes that didn't look like something she'd sleep in and she looked tired..."**

**"No comment." Koga added vanilla extract to the patties as they fried and caused the oil on the pan to respond violently. "Agh.."he groaned as the oil popped shooting a hot one at his delicate skin.**

**"What do you mean ' no comment'?" Miroku squinted and crossed his arms. " You know, I saw Sesshomaru walk up the steps too, also looking like he just came in. Could those two happen to have been together? Hmm, I know Inuyasha won't like that..." he rubbed his hands at the potential drama that could rise.**

**"What are you, a 70 year old grandma searching for gossip? Cut it out." Koga growled in agitation. "Kagome is seriously not gonna like it if we keep talking about her personal life like this...and I for one don't want to be the one caught talking about her and Sesshomaru."**

**"Who and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha came in and yawned. " What's that smell?"**

**"Uh.." Koga looked at Sango and Miroku for help.**

**"It's Koga's special uh...Fruity pebble egg patties."**

**"Sounds disgusting..." Inuyasha grimaced.**

**"Hey...don't knock it till you tried it." Koga squinted defensively.**

**"So..you said her and Sesshomaru. Who is 'her'?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the counter leaning over the stove to take a look at what was frying. **

**Koga shook his head in disappointment feeling bad that he was about to answer him. He liked Kagome and didn't want to give her any reason not to trust him. She already walked around with a distrusting look at everyone.**

**"Well..Sesshomaru and Kagome." he answered forcefully. " Patties are almost done."**

**"Great, I'll call everyone to come to breakfast.." Sango shot up and left.**

**"I'll uh...go help her...do that." Miroku stammered and got up and left. Koga shooting a scowl at both of them who shrugged and pointed at him with teasing smirks. 'I'll get you for this..' he mouthed the words as Inuyasha squinted between them.**

**"What's going on?" Inuyasha scratched his nose not liking the feeling that people were playing games.**

**"Oh...nothing. I'm just making...breakfast..like I'm supposed to."**

**"So...what about Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha went right to it.**

**"Nothing. I don't know. What about them?" Koga stuttered. Why was he always the one stuck having to explain things to people. He eyed Inuyasha from the side and turned his head noticing he had a scrutinizing look on him. He took out the oatmeal mix and milk and poured it into a pot trying to make it look like he was busy.**

**Inuyasha clenched his jaw and decided to drop it as everyone came into the kitchen, yawning and grumpy.**

**"It's like..7, dude." Hiten groaned as he went to his seat. " I only fell asleep like..30 minutes ago."**

**"Same here.." Hojo yawned as he adjusted his glasses. " The X files marathon finished like 2 hours ago."**

**Sango pulled Kagome in who was still holding a towel in her hand.**

**"I didn't even enter the shower yet..." Kagome rolled her eyes and blinked sleepily. She caught a glimpse of Inuyasha who was staring at her with a frown.**

**Miroku came in along with Shurran, Kikyo, Kagura and Ayame.**

**"I told Sesshomaru about breakfast. He kind of just...stared...so I don't know if he is coming."he said and then turned behind him to see Sesshomaru right beside him. Miroku squeaked and tried to hide it with a smooth titter. **

**" hehe...I..uh..didn't see you there." he looked at everyone else with a scared shitless face and went to his seat.**

**"Something smells...uh.." Shurran sniffed.**

**"Fruity.." Koga, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha finished.**

**"Wow...that's amazing. I was just about to say that." she smiled looking perfect in the morning. Her hair was done and she had makeup on.**

**Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and opened their eyes wider at her daftness and shrugged.**

**"Okay, Koga. Let us have it." Sango teased him and Koga avoided her comment and nodded.**

**"Alright..I give you my fruity pebble egg patties and ...cinnamon oatmeal.."he said at the last minute adding cinammon to the oatmeal.**

**"Mmmm..." everyone said unenthusiastically.**

**Sesshomaru sat at his chair holding the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger with his eyes closed and Kagome held her head up with her eyes closed as well.**

**"Hello? Wake up!" Miroku whistled and waved his hand in Kagome's face startling her.**

**"I am up." she retorted annoyed.**

**Koga set the bowl of the fruity patties on the table and bowl of oatmeal.**

**"Dig in.."he said but everyone looked at each other hesitantly as if speaking to each other telepathically 'Who goes first?'**

**Miroku shrugged being the bigger man and grabbed two patties, one for him and Sango. **

**"Way to go, Miroku" Hiten whispered loudly. " Take one for the team."**

**Koga squinted at him.**

**He set one on his plate and threw the other on Sango's plate and there was a quiet little shatter.**

**"I think you just broke my plate.."she murmured.**

**"Shut up." Koga squinted. **

**Sango raised her patty and picked up the plate, while a piece of it still stood on the table. She tapped it on the table and the patty didn't budge. "Anyone need a hammer?" she snickered and hit Miroku on the head with it.**

**"Ow.."he whimpered. " They should be considered a weapon."**

**Koga scowled and scoffed and Kagome smiled sleepily at him. **

**"Thanks for breakfast, Koga." she tried to bite into the patty and winced.**

**"Well?.."he asked her.**

**"I'm not sure if it's the patty I taste...or a piece of my tooth." she teased. **

**Koga rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm kidding. It's good. Mine isn't that hard." she bit into it and tried to keep her eyes open.**

**He smiled halfly at her and looked at Sesshomaru who still had his eyes closed holding the bridge of his nose as if he were agitated. Sesshomaru sensing him,opened his eyes and shot him a side glance noticing Koga was waiting to hear his response.**

**Kagome chewed expressionlessly at him and raised the patty to egg him on. No pun intended.**

**Sesshomaru sighed as he picked up his knife and fork and tried to cut through it but didn't succeed. He looked up at Koga who was pouting at him. Sesshomaru sighed once more grabbing it with his hands breaking it in half and something white popped out of it.**

**"Is that a bone?" Miroku laughed and Sesshomaru and Koga both leaned in to see what it was.**

**"It's an egg shell.." Sesshomaru said monotonically without his expression changing.**

**"Koga, who taught you how to cook?" Kikyo poured the oatmeal onto a bowl and shook her head.**

**"No one." he said with a smuggish smirk.**

**"It's actually good." Ayame chewed the patty with a smirk and Koga's face lightened at her remark.**

**Kagome grabbed the bowl from Kikyo and poured some oatmeal onto her bowl and lifted up her head realizing she was dozing off.**

**"You look tired.." Inuyasha said.**

**"Hmm?" Kagome tried to sound awake. " Oh...uh...yeah, I am."**

**"Didn't you get much sleep?" he squinted one eye at her and slowly looked at Sesshomaru who was looking back at him with a scowl.**

**"I had work last night.." Kagome said and continued to doze off. Everyone looked at her and watched as her head just lowered and lowered and lowered, closely hovering over her bowl of oatmeal.**

**"Uh...Kagome?" Sango tapped her shoulder lightly and Kagome fell right in her bowl.**

**Everyone looked at each other startledly except for Sesshomaru who sighed.**

**"Someone should lift her head up...before she..um...drowns?" Koga spat as he got up from his seat and lifted her head. Milk shown on her face and everyone was laughing.**

**"I can't believe she didn't wake up.."Koga cackled softly and lifted her up over his shoulder. "Sango, can you help me...uh,you know...you can do the girly part and..clean her." he said and Sango nodded trying not to laugh.**

**Miroku stuck his spoon in his oatmeal and stuck it into his mouth and stared at everyone with wide eyes.**

**"Dude.."he began to laugh again. "Man, we gotta get Koga off of cooking details..on the account of...he didn't even cook the oatmeal." he began crunching the uncooked grains.**

**"I'm going for McDonalds..."Hiten got up and pushed his plate aside.**

**"I'm going too." Kagura followed along with Hojo, Shurran, Kikyo and Ayame.**

**Sesshomaru watched everyone leave from his seat and sighed in agitation as he got up himself.**

**"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed as his chest raised.**

**Sesshomaru didn't answer and continued to walk.**

**"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. " Did you not hear me? I'm talking to you!"**

**"No need to shout, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stopped and calmly spoke over his shoulder. " I heard you pellucidly."he continued to walk away.**

**Inuyasha frowned but decided not to push it and scoffed as he looked away.**

**Kagome woke up to the feeling of vibration on her bed. Her hand felt around the bed as she kept her eyes closed looking for the phone around her. She felt it behind her head on the pillow and grabbed it and answered it hoarsely.**

**"Hello?" she cleared her throat.**

**"Kagome, you are sooo in trouble." a girl's voice sounded on the other line.**

**"Uh huh.." Kagome yawned as she turned to her side and rubbed her eyes. **

**"No, I'm serious. Myoga is really mad. He said you can't work in any bars in NYC, and he'll make sure of it."**

**"Oh, come on, Azumi. He says that all of the time." Kagome chuckled at the repetitive sillyness of her employer.**

**"Kagome, he faxed your picture to every bar!" Azumi squeaked and this made Kagome shoot her eyes open.**

**"You can't be serious!" she shot up from her bed and held her head. " I mean, I left, so what? You were there bartending, you could handle it."**

**"Kagome, don't you remember? Myoga had a meeting with another bar owner to discuss about merging both bars? So that night had our customers and theirs! I was alone with a huge bar crowd that Sango and Myoga had to help me!"**

**Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing and started to panic. She opened her mouth to speak but Azumi continued.**

**"and..Sango wasn't fast enough for this crowd and she couldn't make some of the drinks they asked for so a lot of people got mad and left. You know how Myoga feels about losing customers, Kagome."**

**"Oh god, Azumi. You must hate me..."Kagome groaned.**

**"Actually, it might sound very cold of me but I don't hate you. Thanks to you, I made over 1,000 last night and he scheduled me for all of the busy-money making shifts!" she giggled.**

**"No problem..." Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Thanks for the...heads up, Azumi." she said and hung up her phone. "Shit."**

**She sat up and rubbed her head.**

**"Ok...don't panic. Myoga is probably bluffing." she walked over to her calender and realized rent was due in a week. She ran to her purse to see how much money she had. Rent was 500, she thought as she counted her money. Her heart began to race as she counted and noticed not many bills were ahead to reach what she was hoping. **

**'Please let them be 100 dollar bills!' she cried in her mind and growled when she came up short.**

**"FUCK!" she shouted and someone knocked on her door.**

**"Kagome?" she heard.**

**"It's " she lowered her voice realizing she was yelling. " open.."she said softly.**

**Sango came in and walked over to her.**

**"Is everything alright? I heard you cursing and shouting." she shot a quick glance around and noticed money scattered on the bed.**

**"I'm fine.."Kagome snapped and Sango snapped her head aback noticing her tone.**

**"Um..ok." she bowed her head and turned around. " Well...if you need anything, let me know." she said.**

**Kagome nodded in a daze with her hands on her hips. 'What am I going to do?' she continued to chant in her head and decided not to just stand there and just go out and find a job quick. She needed a bartending job since it was quick money. She couldn't live with those weekly paycheck jobs. **

**She shook her head and snapped out of it as she went to her closet and then stopped for a moment realizing she was wearing different clothes. She pulled the white t-shirt that she had on and tried to remember when she changed into it.**

**She decided to think about it later and opened her closet and pulled out a white muscle shirt and denim low rise jeans.**

**She pulled her long hair into a pony tail and glanced at the mirror.**

**"Yeah, that'll do.." she quickly muttered as she sprayed perfume all over her and grabbed her bag and threw her money and cell phone as she headed out the door.**

**"Hey, Kagome.." Inuyasha was outside of her door as she opened it. " I was about to-"**

**"Hi, Inuyasha, gotta go." she cut him off and walked passed him.**

**"but.." he said but she was already down the steps.**

**Inuyasha sighed and heard a laughter. He looked to his side and saw Koga peaking through his door and shut it and heard even more of a louder laughter.**

**Inuyasha frowned and scoffed as he walked off. Why did he make himself look so pathetic? He normally could have any girl but he was stuck on Kagome for some reason. Something about her just drew him to her.**

**Kagome chewed her gum and looked at the newspaper as she sat in the park with the classifieds and her 50 cents coffee from your nearest Bodega (Grocery store, New York Natives know what I'm talking about). No starbucks, she was on a budget. **

**She circled the ads in the newspaper that asked for Bartenders and made a few calls.**

**"Hi, I was inquiring about your ad in the newspaper? It says you're hiring...is the position still available?" she nodded as she listened. " Ok, great! No, I can be there. Thanks." she hung up the phone. "Ok..."she said to herself. " That's not so bad for a first try." she smirked. **

**The place wasn't too far from where she was at and she decided to walk there. Once she got there, she asked for the manager and a handsome guy with blonde spikey hair came down.**

**"Hi, my name is Jason." he smiled at her and Kagome could tell off the bat, he liked her. "and you are?"**

**"um...K- Kagome Higurashi?" she hesitantly said and he nodded with a smirk. His smirk faded when the hostess looked at him with a weird look.**

**"Ok, um...please take a seat and I'll be with you in a sec." he pointed to the bar and went to talk to the hostess.**

**Kagome sat down and tried to hear what they were saying and looked through the corner of her eye to see the hostess showing him a picture. He grabbed it and observed it and looked at Kagome.**

**"No fucking way..." Kagome's mouth dropped and looked away pretending to be oblivious.**

**"Hi, Ms. Higurashi?" said Jason.**

**"Yes?" Kagome looked up at him.**

**"I'm so sorry to say that one of the other managers already hired someone."**

**"Uh huh..." Kagome looked at him with a cocked brow. " Right. Well, sorry to waste your time then." she got off the bar stool and walked out the door. " Oh, next time you see Myoga? Yeah, tell him to go fuck himself with a wooden stick, with lots of splinters." she harrumphed and growled as she exited the restaurant.**

**"Ok, that fucker wants to play games?" she laughed to herself and went to the other places that were hiring in the newspaper.**

**Four hours later, Kagome slumped on a stoop of an abandoned building in Chinatown and asked a stranger for a cigarette as she tried to not think of the past few hours of torture.**

**One place said "Sorry, we can't take you. You are a well-reputed bartender but we don't want any trouble."**

**Another place said " Ohhh...bartender? No, um..we need waitresses" while Kagome noticed that there was no bartender behind the bar.**

**She was so desperate after the first 5 places that turned her down, she even settled for waitressing and they gave her the whole " We'll call you." which never happens. She even went to clothing shops, street vendors, Mcdonalds for crying out loud, and a newspaper stand.**

**"Come on!" she had told the man behind the newspaperstand. " I can sell everything here in one day! You can take that vacation you always wanted and I even work holidays if I have to." she tried to bargain but he still yelled back in Punjabi. English or not, you always knew what no was in any language.**

**She sighed as she smoked her cigarette and tried not to cry. Rent was in a week, which was 500 dollars and she only had $227. Well, $226.50 after the coffee. She pulled on her cigarette and sighed deeply. How embarrassing. She couldn't go back home and ask for money, her family basically disowned her, or they would throw it in her face that she couldn't do anything on her own. So, now she was facing the facts:**

**1-She was broke**

**2-Her boots were killing her that she could barely walk**

**3-No bars nor restaurants will hire her unless she can change her name or get plastic surgery.**

**4-She will lose the first place she had that didn't have anything wrong with it. Great timing.**

**5-She had no one to turn to, no friends and no family.**

**6-She'd have to leave and it will be embarrassing when her roomates ask her why.**

**She blinked as a waterdrop fell on her eye and she looked up as the sky turned gray and thunder cracked. She rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs and started to cry as the rain came down hard. Every sane person around ran for shelter but her. She just continued to cry more and more and wished she was home, right now in a dry and warm bed. It was only 9pm and everyone would still be awake at the house. She couldn't let them see her like that. She noticed a few homeless people wandering over to her and she decided to leave the building.**

**One continued to follow her and she started to walk faster. She made it a few blocks down and noticed she lost him and didn't see where she was walking.**

**She screamed as she slipped down the driveway into a muddy puddle. She fell on her back and her purse shot out of her hands into the sewer.**

**"NO!" she cried as she lunged for it and caught it before it fell. She sighed a huge breath of relief and pulled it back up from the straps and looked down at her white shirt. It was brown now and the water smelled kind of funny like...**

**"Aw, shit!" she yelled and it echoed throughout the block.**

**Sesshomaru looked at his watch and sighed trying to ignore his phone which was ringing off the hook.**

**Naraku tried to call him all day and a few models he'd escorted to fashion shows that can't take a hint.**

**He sat on the stoop of the apartment building and continued to read his book. He'd just come back from a boring party with celebrities and didn't feel like entering the apartment yet since everyone was hanging in the gameroom.**

**He turned the page to his book and looked up for a second to see Kagome walking down the block. He squinted realizing she was limping and looked a little off.**

**He heard a woman and a little boy walking pass her saying " Oh my god, how potent!"**

**A hobo walked passed her as well and said " and they say I smell? Oh my god!"**

**A pregnant woman taking out her garbage looked at Kagome and threw up in her garbage can.**

**His eyes followed her as she made it to the steps and looked up at him.**

**"Don't!" she raised her finger.**

**He held his chin with one hand and looked back down at his book as Kagome slowly walked up the steps. He could hear her boots squeaking with water and she stopped at the top to look for her keys.**

**Sesshomaru looked to his side seeing brown water leaking out of her bag right next to him and squinted a bit at the smell.**

**"Door's open." he said as he continued to read his book.**

**Kagome sighed. " Of course it is..." she entered the house and closed the door behind her as she ran up the steps before anyone could see her.**

**Outside, Sesshomaru could hear people in the gameroom saying :**

**" What the hell is that smell? Koga!" **

**"What? That wasn't me!" **

**"Damn it, Koga. That's disgusting!"**

**"but really, guys, it wasn't me!"**

**Sesshomaru shook his head as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it and continued to read.**

**Kagome stood lifelessly in the shower as the water hit her. She finished the entire shampoo bottle and an entire bar of soap and even put toothpaste on her fingers and mouth. She threw her clothes and purse out and washed her money along with her. After 2 hours in the shower and arguing with Kikyo, Kagura and Shurran for taking so long, she walked to her room.**

**  
"Hey, Kagome?" Sango stopped her in the hallway before she entered her room.**

**"Mm?"**

**"Inuyasha bought starbucks for everyone, join us downstairs."**

**"Oh...um...that's...ok" Kagome nodded. " Thanks but I'm...I'm really tired."**

**"Come on," Sango begged. " just hang a bit. You're not busy, right?"**

**"Um, no...I guess I'm not. " Kagome forced a smile and dropped all of her things in her room and followed.**

**Everyone sat at the table drinking their coffee and a huge box of Doughnuts sat in the middle of the table. There were two cups of Coffee left. One Latte and a Frappuccino. **

**"Hey, Kagome, grab a cup and sit down." said Inuyasha and pointed to a seat.**

**Sesshomaru walked into the house and passed the kitchen.**

**"Sesshomaru!" Koga, Kikyo and Shurran called out and he looked to his side. " Some coffee, dude!" Koga grabbed the Latte from the table and handed it to Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru stared silently at everyone who looked at him waiting for him to take it and he did.**

**He raised the cup in thanks motion and was about to walk out when Shurran stood up.**

**"Heyyy! Come back, sit! We're all hanging out, discussing things!" she squealed and hyped it up more than it should have been.**

**"It's so hard to convince you two to participate and hang." Koga said, referring to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Sit down, stay a while, for fuck's sake, you guys live here." he cackled and everyone else did as well, except for the two.**

**Kagome grabbed the last coffee on the table which was the Frappuccino and sat down between Koga and Sango. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table by Shurran and Inuyasha. Everyone kind of stood silent for a bit before Inuyasha broke it.**

**"Okay, guys. As you know, rents up next week.."spoke Inuyasha**

**Great, this is exactly what she didn't want to talk about. She sighed softly and closed her eyes as she sipped her coffee and opened them and noticed Sesshomaru looking at her. He quickly looked away to the side and sipped his coffee.**

**"Well, I have some bad news, guys. I think have to collect the rent a bit sooner since the day rent falls on is a holiday and all of the banks are closed."**

**Kagome looked up wide eyes but tried to look calm. Sango leaned in closer to her.**

**"Kagome...you don't have a job now, right?" she whispered. " You can come up with it, hm? If not, I can help you."**

**"I'm fine." she whispered back but there was no point in whispering. Every demon there could hear them so the only ones that couldn't were Kikyo, Hojo and Miroku.**

**"Kagome, you lost your job?" Inuyasha asked outloud and everyone looked at her.**

**"W-well, um...sorta but I have others, don't worry about it."**

**"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. " I can postpone--"**

**"No, I'm fine." she said more sternly.**

**"Okay..."he said and everyone changed the subject.**

**"Oh, guys, ok. Kikyo, Kagura and I have a fashion show tomorrow night, you guys are coming, right?"**

**"Sweet!" Miroku howled. " Models are going to be there?"**

**"uh...duh?" Shurran nodded.**

**"Nice!" Miroku and Hiten clasped hands and howled more.**

**"There's a 45 dollar entrance fee though and that' s because you know us, normally it'd be 85." Kikyo mentioned.**

**"You guys will be able to make that, hm?" Kagura asked. " Huh, Kagome?" she smirked and Kagome squinted her eyes.**

**"It's tomorrow at 7:30 and it ends at midnight and there's an afterparty."**

**Inuyasha smirked. " That sounds great, of course I'll come."**

**"Me too" said everyone else but Kagome and Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome stood up and grabbed a doughnut. " Well, fortunately I have other things to do, what a shame I'll have to miss it." she rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. " Night."**

**Everyone looked at Sesshomaru then.**

**"You're coming too, aren't you?" Shurran begged.**

**Sesshomaru looked away and stood up. **

**"I'll have to look at my schedule." and walked off as well.**

**"Uh...I guess that calls it a night, huh guys?" Koga shrugged and shook his head and everyone nodded.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Quit hogging all the hairspray, Kagura! You don't even need it, your hair will look like crap no matter what you do! What do you think it is, a magical wand? " Shurran growled as she snatched the hairspray from Kagura's hands.

"Ugh!" Kagura groaned and pouted in front of the mirror. " What are you doing? I need that! My hair is not going to stay like this!" she whined.

Kikyo pushed Kagura away from the mirror to get complete view of herself. " Quit being a bully, Shurran. Get your own hairspray!"

"Oh my god!" Shurran screeched. " We have 13 hours till the fashion show!"

Kikyo, Kagura and Shurran began to scream and panic. Clothes flying all over the room, a cyclone of estrogen on crack whirling around the room with press on nails and hair weave.

"Holy crap.." Kagome groaned from underneath her covers and glanced at her clock through an open hole. 6:46am? Those girls are crazy, she thought as she shot up from her bed agitated and grabbed her hoody from the bed post and placed her arm through one sleeve as she opened the door. She went to use the bathroom and saw Koga standing in front of the door, Sango, Miroku, Hiten and Hojo behind him, in a line.

"What's going on?" Kagome frowned.

"Nothing, waiting on the line to use the bathroom. One of the barbie dolls is in there." he sighed with his arms crossed.

"Well, there are other bathrooms in the house." Kagome pointed down the steps as she walked toward it.

"Yeah, but Kagura is one taking a shower and Shurran just entered the other, meaning she is not coming out any time soon."

"This is crap!" Kagome growled and hit the wall in a very grumpy manner.

"You're telling me..." Miroku cried hunched over. " I had left over taco's from 3 nights ago."

Kagome grimaced in sympathy and looked around. She sighed as she knocked on the door and Kikyo answered.

"I said just a minute." she sang through the shower.

"She said 'just a minute' a half an hour ago!" Koga whispered tersely as he looked at his watch.

"Oh god, just take me now!" Miroku cried as the cramps worsened.

"Hang in there, buddy.." Hiten patted his back.

"Wait a minute," Kagome rubbed her temples in deep concentration. " Sesshomaru, didn't he get a bathroom installed in his room like when we all moved in?"

Everyone stared at her, blinking their eyes.

"What's your point?" Hiten asked.

"Uh...we could used his bathroom?"

Koga, Hiten and Hojo laughed. Miroku trying not to but holding his stomach and groaning in between chuckles.

"Yeah, alright, Princess. You go and use Sesshomaru's bathroom. If you manage to come back out alive, I'll think about it." Koga laughed.

"Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards his room. She felt a sudden burst of coldness in the air and breathed out smoke as she made it to his door and knocked.

He opened the door with a stern face, already dressed, holding a book in one hand. Reading at this hour, Kagome thought but then shook her head and faltered a smile.

"Uh...I was just wondering..if...if..I could..."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at her stuttering and closed the door in her face before she could finish.

Kagome grunted and knocked again.

He opened the door, this time without the welcoming face he greeted first with; note the sarcasm.

"What is it that you want?" he said in his usual one toned voice ending in a whisper.

"I need to use your bathroom." she said noticing once she said it, her bladder let her body aware of the sudden need to go to the bathroom.

"There are many other bathrooms in the household you can occupy." he said, still keeping the door ajar.

"Ugh, they are already occupied!" her voice straining almost sounding demonic as she pushed through running to his bathroom. He stood to the side in shock that she pushed him and saw 4 more people run into his room. One, he could have sworn was crying 'toilet'.

He looked at all of them with a disbelieving look as they stood in line looking right at him with smiles.

"Sorry, man...I really got to go.." Koga clasped his hands as if he were begging.

"Koga, maybe you should let Miroku go first...he's uh...looking a little green." Sango pointed and they all looked at Miroku who indeed looked a tinge of green.

"Yeah...um, see, I would...but I don't really want to use the bathroom after he uses it." Koga crossed his arms.

Sango and the rest nodded.

"You're right.."

"Oh...that is so wrong.." Miroku whimpered as he hunched so much, he was kneeling on the floor.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he grabbed the shades from his dresser and walked out of his room, leaving everyone there to use his bathroom.

Around noon, everyone had gone. All except for Kagome. Shurran, Kikyo and Kagura all had gone for rehearsals and fittings, Inuyasha had left to meet up with his father, Sesshomaru left but no one knew where, Koga went to band practice, Ayame, Hojo, Sango and Miroku went to eat and watch Koga play.

Kagome twirled the house keys around her finger as she sat at the table pondering her next move. Her next move was going to take every ounce of courage she could muster. It wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it was going to be very degrading.

"Fuck it.." she mumbled as she shot up from the table and left the house to go the last place she would ever want to go, her family's house.

Let this New Yorker give you a little advice about the NYC subways, especially in the summer. When you see a train arrive at the station, and every cart looks busy but one...don't go rushing to that cart and here are the reasons why that cart is empty:

-No air conditioning.

-A stinky hobo( and when I say stinky, think about something you've smelled before that was potent and multiply that by infinity) is in that cart with no air conditioning.

Something to observe very carefully, your next step is consequental in any way. You enter the empty cart, you're forced to stay with that smell or no air conditioning for about 5 minutes before you can get out at the next station, especially if it's express. Or, get into the busy cart and you're forced to stand up. It sucks...yes, I know,but that is life.

Kagome, did not know the rule of the empty cart, it didn't go into notice until now and here she was sitting in the cart, with the homeless guy who was sleeping on the seats, his entire life accompanying in two large hefty garbage bags, smelling of something beyond comprehension. Kagome started to tear as she held her nose in one corner praying the train doors would just open while running in the tunnel.

Thankfully, as if some superior being was listening, the train stopped at the next station and she ran into the next cart.

A half an hour later, Kagome arrived at her house. She stood outside her front door in a daze wondering what her opening conversation would be. Who would answer? If it was Grandpa, would he throw some sutras at me chanting incantations? Or would it be mother who'd...throw sutras and chant incantations. She was about to turn around to go home but then thought she came for a reason. She needed money. She needed to pay rent or else she'd be out of a job and homeless.

"Kagome?" she heard a little voice say and she turned around and saw her little brother run down the pathway toward her, hugging her hips as he slammed into her with full force.

"Heyyy" she said, trying to steady her shaky voice. " What's up, kiddo?"

"Kagome, you've been gone for a long time. Are you not my sister anymore?"

"Oh, don't say that, Sota. I'll always be your sister."

"Mom says I have no sister and she has no daughter. Is it because you didn't want to-"

"Look, Sota..." Kagome kneeled down to meet eyes with her 8 year old brother. " Mom is just angry. She doesn't me-"

"What are you doing here?" a throaty voice said and Kagome and Sota both looked up towards the door.

"Grandpa?" Kagome said as she stood up.

"I'm not your grandpa." he said through his gray eyes that were covered by his long silver brows.

"Grandpa, um..I was wondering if we could..."

"What are you doing here?" a woman came up behind Grandpa.

"talk..." Kagome finished. " Um, Mom...uh, Hi.." Kagome tittered as she straightened her jeans and gulped down the big ball of nerves forming in her throat.

"Is there something you want here? I'm sure you didn't come here to make amends with anyone, surely you are here for something else, like always..." her mother spat.

"Mom, can Kagome take me to school?" Sota asked.

"Surely not." she crossed her arms.

"Pleease. I haven't seen her in a while!" he cried.

"You can blame that all on her." his mother squinted.

"Run along, Sota." Kagome said and then kneeled down. " Run slow, I'll catch up. " she whispered and then smiled as she patted his head.

Sota complied and waved off unsurely as he walked off.

"Look..." Kagome's voice shook and she cleared her throat. " I know I have no right to be here...but please, don't bad mouth me to Sota. Let him make his own judgements."

"He's a child, he knows nothing about judgements."

"He's smarter than you think." Kagome mumbled and decided this was getting no where.

"Can...can I come inside so I can speak with you and Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"Certainly not." Grandpa spat out and grunted. " A brat like you should know when you aren't welcome."

"Oh come on!" Kagome growled. " Are you guys still mad at me because of-"

"Still mad is an understatement, Kagome. You have tainted our family name. You have embarassed us in front of our friends. You know nothing about honor."

"Wait a minute, Namie. Let us at least hear the girl out. She might be going through some trouble..."

"That is no longer our problem!" Namie yelled.

"Ugh, forget it!" Kagome cried. " I rather live on the streets than deal with this shit!" she turned around and walked off.

"You come back here, young lady, I am not finished talking to you! Kagome! Kagome!" she continued to yell but Kagome was already down the block walking away, to catch up with her little brother.

Sota looked up at Kagome as they both walked to his school. Kagome had been sobbing the entire walk.

" Kagome?" he said.

"Yeah?" she hiccupped a sob.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." she wiped her eyes. " I'm just...an emotional person." she continued to cry again.

"Are you crying because of mom and Gramps?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Sota. I'm ok."

"Where do you live now, Kagome?" he asked as one of his friends passed by and waved at him. He ignored his friend by just smiling and looked back at Kagome.

"I'm in the city now..."

"Wow...can I come visit you? Please?"

"That wouldn't be a great idea, Sota. Mom wouldn't like that...but you know what?" she said sniffling, getting a pen out of her bag. " Here's my address, well, at least for now...you can write to me there...but in all honesty, I don't know how long I'll be there." she said bluntly.

Sota frowned and grabbed the paper.

"I have money, do you need some?"

Kagome laughed and teared at the same time.

"Listen to me, I'll be ok, alright? Now come on, you'll be late for school. I'll see you when I see you." she kissed his forehead and messed up his already -messy hair as she turned around and began to walk the other way.

"Kagome?" Sota said.

"Hmm?" she stopped and looked back.

"I don't think you were wrong at all." he smiled.

"thanks, Sota." she smiled back and walked off.

"You can't be serious, Lord Sesshomaru. What a wasted trade. The tyranny behind this matter is-"

"It's a done deal, Mr. Onigumo. It is already old news." Sesshomaru tapped his pen in agitation with his eyes closed.

"Right." Mr. Onigumo agreed. " Of course, it is expected to release someone of that caliber. Statuses mean nothing to you. We've been colleages for ages and you still can't call me by my first name. The shame. " he teased as he sipped his wine and called the waitress over for some more.

"Some more wine, Mr. Onigumo?" said the waitress.

"Oh please, call me Naraku. Mr Onigumo sounds too old." he glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and glared at his untouched smoked salmon at 60 dollars a plate.

"What is it with you?" Naraku sipped his wine. "You've been acting stranger than usual."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing more than concern, old friend. You just seem bothered." Naraku smirked and winked at the waitress. " How are you fairing with those college kids?"

Sesshomaru squinted more and Naraku backed off.

"I see where the agitation comes from..."he laughed. " Sorry."

"College kids is exactly what they are. I find it that sometimes they need adult supervision." Sesshomaru gritted. " It is ridiculous."

"Ah, so move." Naraku leaned back and pulled out a cigar.

"It isn't that simple. "

" All it takes is a moving truck and another place to move your belongings to." Naraku tried to joke.

"He's just waiting for me to wave the white flag..." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Who is?" Naraku said and noticed Sesshomaru getting up. " Where are you going?"

"This meeting is over." Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed his shades and left the restaurant.

"Meeting?" Naraku talked to himself. " I thought we were just having lunch."

The waitress came over and grabbed Sesshomaru's untouched plate.

"Your friend left? He didn't even touch the plate."

"I wouldn't neccesarily call him a friend. I'm just not on his list of enemies." Naraku chuckled slyly. " So...what's your name?"

The waitress blushed and walked away.

Sesshomaru entered the house and sighed as he closed the door and walked toward the steps. He heard the television coming from the living room and pursued to see who was in it. He saw Kagome curled up on the couch watching TV. He was about to turn but she met his gaze and stood up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." he said as he turned around.

"Wait.." she said and she sat up straight. " Are...are you busy?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if...if..you'd sit with me and watch some television. You...you don't have to say anything, you could even have the remote...I just..."

Sesshomaru frowned as he listened to her voice. Something in her voice, she was sad or something of that sort.

"I...I just.." Kagome tried to finish and tried to not cry as well.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked to the couch and sat down next to her. She handed him the remote but he shook his head.

Kagome half smiled and looked back at the television. She began changing the channels and stopped at MTV.

TV

"Next on Real world..."

Sesshomaru squinted with his arms crossed.

"somehow, this reminds me of something.."

Kagome laughed. "It does feel like we're all in the real world show." she continued to laugh thinking about her roomates. The roomates she's grown to already like and would have to leave soon if she didn't find the money for rent soon. This made her sad and she changed the channel again. They both began watching some movie on Lifetime. A movie about a girl who followed her heart and her family abandoned her because of it.

She sighed giving up and leaned back and glanced over at Sesshomaru who looked so serious and bored. This wasn't his type of movie, she was sure. She didn't have to know him to sum that up.

"Listen, I'm sorry..." she said. " You don't have to put up with this. I don't want to force you to-"

"Do you always talk during movies?" he said and continued looking straight at the TV.

"Oh...um.." she looked away. " Sorry.." she whispered.

They continued watching the movie which turned out to be rather good for a lifetime movie. As soon as the credits came, someone entered the house.

They both turned their gaze toward the hallway to see who it was but Koga's head peaked in.

"What the hell are you guys doing? It's so dark in here." Koga muttered in a rasp as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. " You guys are watching Lifetime? Turn that gay shit off and come to the fashion show." he turned around and turned on the light of the living room. Sesshomaru squint his eyes and Kagome closed her eyes.

"Ow..."she muttered and tried to open her eyes. Sesshomaru and Koga both looked at Kagome and saw the same thing. Her eyes were puffy and very red as if she were crying a lot. " I'm not going to the show, you guys go right ahead."

"Nope, you're coming." Koga said. " Go get your stinky ass dressed. "

Sesshomaru stood up to walk away as well but Koga scoffed.

"You're coming too." Koga stated and Sesshomaru looked at him from the side. " I mean..uh..please? I'm playing, I want you both there. Come on."

"I can't, Koga. I'm sorry. I don't really have the money to spend to be going to such thing." Kagome sniffed as she turned off the TV.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in. Get dressed, come on, it's starts in an hour and I have to set up."

"Uh.."

"Don't argue. I'll be waiting in the car." he walked out.

"What car?" Kagome asked.

"I think he means mine." Sesshomaru sighed and followed him out.

Kagome went upstairs to quickly dress.

Kagome sat in the passenger side trying to figure out what to do with her hair as Sesshomaru drove and Koga practice some solo's in the back.

"So...what were you guys watching?" Koga said. " before I...interrupted." he cackled.

"It was a movie about a girl in the early 1900's falling in love with a servant boy and leaving her family to be with him."

"sounds pretty gay." Koga strummed the guitar.

"It kind of was...but it touched me for some reason." she said.

Koga strummed the E string and sang to match the tone. " Gaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ah, don't I have the ear for music or what?" he joked.

"Whatever..." Kagome said and then looked at Sesshomaru who looked very concentrated on the road. Koga began to strum the guitar harder, singing and it made Kagome feel fetter. The evening's chill air cooled her down, the wind blowing in making her long loosened hair fly back, hitting Koga.

"Ow?" he said fighting the strands on a rampage.

"Sorry" she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Ooh, we're here. Sweet! Sess, pull up in the back. I don't want any of my groupies raping me before I get inside." he chuckled and got out.

Sess? Sesshomaru grimaced. These people were getting too comfortable. He parked the car and he and Kagome got out and followed Koga.

"See, if you go in the front like everyone else, you have to pay...but I got connections." Koga said before he was stopped by a huge palm that covered his entire face.

"Where do you think you are going? Do you have a pass?" said a huge behemoth with a shirt that said 'Security'.

"I'm in the band." Koga smiled.

"That's nice. Pass?" the security kept his hand out.

Another guy behind him came out of the huge white tent and looked at Koga, Kagome and Sesshomaru. His hair was brown and spikey with shades that were tinted yellow. It complimented his leopard collar black blazer.

"Who are these people?" he said with a very presitigous wave before he took a double look at Sesshomaru. " Oh my god, I'm so sorry...Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't put my contacts in. Please, come in! Welcome!' he said as he pushed the security guard. " Seiji, move out of his way, how dare you not recognize Lord Sesshomaru. " he slapped Seiji on the head. "Please, I'm honored." he said as he bowed and Sesshomaru entered, Kagome and Koga following him.

"So, did we just witness your ' connections' in action?" Kagome teased.

"People hate me..." Koga mumbled and they made it to the hall where more than 300 seats occupied the room. The guy with the shades pulled Kagome by the arm and lead the three toward the front. " Forgive me for before, my name is Amasawa, I organized the fashion show myself. More than 30 famous designers are here tonight and you are witnessing their new line before it hits the next year fad!" he praised. " Prada, Versace, Armani, Louis Vuitton, Dolce & Gabana and the newest french hit designer, Marques Villois with his new line 'HanKai Man'. It means Hanyou, Youkai and Human. " he giggled and nudged Kagome. " Isn't it fabulous! You guys are VIP so you get front row, anything for Lord Sesshomaru." he lisped.

" Oops, gotta go, curtain call. Mauh, love ya" he waved and left.

Kagome, Koga and Sesshomaru both looked around at each other and sat down. Koga sat back up and placed the guitar strap around him.

"Watch my bag, I gotta find the guys." he whistled and a few whistles sounded across the room.

"Koga, over here!" yelled one of his band mates.

Sesshomaru and Kagome awkwardly sat next to each other in silence as everyone accomodated in their seats. Some people were still up talking to some of the designers, sipping champagne or piggin' out on the ore-dourves.

"I wanted to say thank you.."Kagome said.

Sesshomaru leaned one arm against the arm rest covering his mouth and side glanced for a moment before looking away.

"I mean, who sits with someone they barely know to watch some 'gay' movie..." she said.

"I just wanted to say I appreciate it." she smiled.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" sounded the speaker " TONIGHT'S SPECIAL EVENT IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY AMASAWA"

The lights went out and techno music sounded. Kagome looked around the room for Sango and the rest and saw them when she heard her name.

"Kagome!" yelled out Sango, Miroku and Hojo.

Kagome smiled and waved at them.

Inuyasha startled her by sitting next to her and tugging her sleeve.

"Hey there."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted over the music. " You scared me." she laughed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha met glance for a second and Inuyasha looked away once Sesshomaru glowered at him.

"So you decided to come, that's great. I'm glad you came. Things turning out for you ok then, huh?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome yelled.

"Well, last night, you made it seem like you didn't have the money for rent but when I went to meet up with my father today, I saw that rent wasn't a problem for you to come up with." he chuckled.

"but I didn't give you the rent!" she said.

"Yes, you did. I got your envelope of cash, it said your name on the front." he said.

Kagome frowned as the lights dimmed more and Sesshomaru squinted as he heard the conversation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wolf's bane!" the girl yelled out.

"Yeah, Koga!" yelled Miroku from the crowd.

Hiten whistled pretending to sound like a girl. " Koga, I love you!" The audience laughed.

The drummer counted down " 5,4, 3, 2..." and he lightly tapped the symbol as Koga hummed an opening tune.

"Sooooome day you'll seeeeee me!" the distortion sounds from the guitar as he shouted and the crowd started to shout.

Backstage all of the models were getting ready, trying on clothes, make up artists fighting for mirrors.

Shurran sabored her reflection as she posed and practiced her walk. Her turquoise gown clinging to her perfect shape. The sequins reflected the light as she moved, the glitter on her body matching.

"I cannot believe I'm wearing a $6,000 gown." she giggled.

Kagura sprayed her hair some more as she walked in with her neon pink sheer wrap around where her torso was exposed, it was thick enough just to cover the nipples of her breasts. Her skirt had lilac ruffles that was short in the front but long to her calves in the back.

Kikyo walked in with a black evening gown by Armani. Very simple and elegant.

The girls started to talk when a loud commotion sounded in the corner.

"Ohhh, this is terrible!" said a man in his strong french accent. " I am done for. I am no longer worthy. My mother was right!"

"Mr. Marques Villois, I'm sure we can find someone else."

The fuming skinny french man in a white suit bit his thumb as he hyperventilated peaking through the curtains at the crowd.

"No, no! No one! I am over. T'es vraiment trop con.J'en ai plein le cul.Je suis niqué!": he yelled in french.

"What's the problem?" Shurran asked nosily.

Marques continued to curse in french as his assistant explained.

"His model cheated on her diet by having an apple and is now 2 inches bigger, the zipper won't close."

"I can do it!" Shurran squealed.

Marques looked at her for one second and started crying again. " Are you yoking? You fat cow, you could never fit in my line. No! I am done."

"Ugh!" Shurran crossed her arms.

Marques continued to sob when he saw a young girl in the audience that caught his eye. She wasn't the best looking thing with her messy ponytail, no makeup and plain clothes but she was as skinny as his dream model would be.

"HER!" he yelled. " HER!" he left the backstage and walked up to the girl." YOU!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. " What? Hey, Amasawa said we could sit here!"

"Come with me!" Marques pulled her by the arm.

"Hey!" she whimpered and then Marques whimpered when a strong grip on his arm took hold. He looked down and saw a guy with white hair, holding his arm, not even looking up.

"I'm sorry..."Marques bowed. " Forgive me. I let my excitement get the best of me." he let Kagome go, at the same time, the guy released his strong bone breaking grip as well. " My name is Marques Villios, I am a designer here" he said very french-like. " You are the exact size of my dresses, please model them for me."

"Uh, model?" Kagome squeaked. " I don't model. I don't even know how."

"Do you know how to walk?" Marques spat.

"Uh, yeah..." Kagome retorted.

"Then you'll do just fine. All you have to know when you walk down that runway is...you own the world."

"Um.." she looked at Sesshomaru who looked at her and then looked away.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." she said and sat down.

"I will pay you 5,000 dollars and you can keep what you wear, please!" he begged. " Do you want me to get on my knees?" he continued to plead.

$5,000? Kagome started to think. That would cover rent for a while until she could find a job.

"What if I mess up?"she said self consciously.

"The only way you could mess up is if you spontaneously combusted and set my dress on fire.." he shrugged. " Please, I'm out of time, you need to get your hair and face done."

Kagome bowed her head and looked towards Sango and Miroku who looked at her with confused looks, like they were concerned. Koga finished singing and the strobe lights came on.

"Okay...it's a deal." she said and followed him. She looked back at Sesshomaru who didn't look at her and kept his gaze on stage.

Inuyasha and Koga both sat next to Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome going in the back.

"Hey, where's Kagome goin'?" Koga asked but Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Where are they taking her?" he asked but Sesshomaru didn't utter not one word.

"Ahhh, well look who came to see the show." said a voice and they all looked up.

"Dad?" Inuyasha spat as he glared at his father standing next to him in a white suit. Sesshomaru glanced up and met his gaze for a moment and looked away.

"Don't look that eager to see me, Sesshomaru. What are you boys doing here?"

"The girls we live with are modeling on the runway."

"I see." Inu Taisho sat next to Koga. " Koga, nice seeing you again."

Koga burped. " Likewise, man!"

"Ok, girls, hurry it up, I want this girl to shine!" Marques said as Kagome sat in the chair being plucked, teased, painted on.

They undressed Kagome and she blushed knowing Marques was there seeing her.

"Don't worry darling. I came out of my mother and decided I never want to go back in there, if you know what I mean! Samara, more silver.!"

Kagome laughed as they let her hair loose.

"Wow, you have beautiful hair of an angel, darling, don't ever cut it." they said as Kagome's long tresses waved down to her hips. " Ahhh, I have an idea!" Marques squealed. " Move!" he pushed one of the girls and began to work on Kagome.

The audience stood quiet as the music played and the models came out. Koga whistled as he guzzled the wine down one by one. Inu Taisho laughed at this and clapped enjoying everything. Inuyasha laughed as Koga made jokes and Inu Taisho noticed Sesshomaru not even looking at the stage. He was looking at the stage but he wasn't really. It's as if he were in a daze. What was he thinking about, his father wondered.

Kikyo and Kagura walked out with Shurran in the middle down the runway. They twisted and turned, posed and continued to walk. Kagura lost balance and stepped on Kikyo's dress. It ripped but they continued to play it off as if nothing happened. The music then changed, by East Clubbers "It's a dream." and the strobe lights stopped and the spotlight shone in the entrance of the stage. The DJ mixed the song, and it started off with a " Do you believe in Angels" whisper.

Kagome stood behind the curtain nervous, breathing deep. The light shining through the crack, reflecting the silver glitter on her lids.

"Don't be nervous, Cherie, you are by far the definition of beauty itself..and I'm not only saying that because you are wearing my dress...although it is a big part. " he laughed. " Now go!" he said as he stuffed a whole bunch of white flowers called Cut-leaved toothwort, looking somewhat similar to daisies.

"Why are you putting all of those flowers in my hair, shouldn't it be on my hair" she said.

"You'll see." he whispered and then, her cue. She moved slowly as the song started and she went through the curtains making a delicate entrance.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats and everyone was quiet as she walked slow, along with the song's melody.

Koga spat his wine. " Is that Kagome?" he whispered.

"Shh." Inuyasha hushed.

Inu Taisho looked to his side again and noticed Sesshomaru's empty glare replaced with a concentrated look. He was looking at this girl. The look was the first he's ever seen on Sesshomaru. He looked like he saw something he couldn't explain in words. Like witnessing space for the first time upfront.

He frowned noticing Inuyasha had that same look. Oh my, he thought and looked back at the Angel on Stage.

Literally, when he thought Angel, it is what Kagome looked like. Her white dress flared out in the front but the back looked like a gown. It was short in the front, so short, her upper thighs were exposed. The back was long that it trailed down the path. The flowers in her hair falling as she walked, leaving a path of flowers. Her white angel wings sprouted out and her hair down in waves that each side covered her breasts which were just covered slightly with white lace. Her entire body had glitter and it shone as she walked slowly. Her bare feet showed her glittered painted toes. Her hands clenched in tight fists, what was she holding?

As the song stopped it's soft melody, it turned into hard techno and Kagome began to twirl on stage, dancing, letting her hands loose, releasing what looked like fairy glitter dust and more flowers. Everyone in the front row got showered by it.

Marques was behind in the stage crying loudly.

"She's soo beautiful!" he continued to sob.

The audience shouted and whistled as assistants came around handing them the same flowers Kagome had in her hair. Everyone grabbed it and threw it on the stage, showering Kagome more with flowers. She raised her hands in the air and you would think, it was the most magical thing you've ever witnessed in a mundane world. She twirled around and her long hair twirled with her as she walked back and left the stage.

Everyone started cheering "Marques's Angel"

Kagome walked back toward Marques who seemed out of it and she began to breathe.

"D-did I do ok?" she asked.

"You did...more than ok, he said."You were..."

"Beautiful" another voice finished. Kagome looked back and it was Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said surprisingly as she placed a hair of hers behind her ear. She looked behind him hoping someone else would come but from what she could see from the opening of the curtain, people were still at their seats. She caught a quick glimpse of Sesshomaru sitting holding his head with one finger and his father whispering something into his ear before the curtain closed completely.

"You were really...breathtaking out there." he said as he came closer.

"Oh.." she tittered. " Well..thanks..." she turned around not knowing what else to say.

"Kagome, I.." Inuyasha started before a loud scream interrupted.

"Absolutely wonderful." Marques who was still out of it had snapped out of it completely and walked over to Kagome and started crying. " You were great" he sobbed with a smile as he patted the dress and fixed certain sequins.

"Um..thanks.."Kagome smiled.

Marques looked up and met her eyes and frowned. "I was not talking to you..I was talking to the dress." he said in his thick french accent.

"Oh..."Kagome blinked.

Marques turned around and pushed Inuyasha. " Ok, you. No one but VIP is supposed to be behind this curtain. Shoo! She has more dresses to try on." he said and completely pushed Inuyasha out of the curtain.

"Kagome, we'll talk later." Inuyasha managed to yell out.

"Whatever" Marques raised his hand. " Ugh. ok, darling. You need to learn how to dress within 30 seconds."

"I---I'm going again?" she said.

"What do you think? Don't insult me, I do have more than one dress."

"O-ok..." she said as he rushed her back to the dressing room where the assistants ripped her clothes off before she could take her next breath.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in agitation as his father walked away after whispering some foolishness into his ear. He opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha coming back to his seat. Miroku and Sango walked to the front and sat down at some empty seats beside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Wow...I can't believe it, Kagome was amazing." Sango squealed in joy. " She looked so confident up there."

Miroku nodded and saw Inuyasha shifting in his seat, looking bothered.

"You ok, man?" he asked Inuyasha who just replied with a nod.

"How much longer do we have to sit through this?" Koga asked in an ansty manner.

Sango stared at the program listing on the panthlets on the seat. "Hmmm...well, it ends at midnight and it is 10:38pm. So...we have a while."

"Ugh...I'm so bored in this boner fest. Models barely showing anything and all we can do is stare is not my idea of having fun."

Miroku laughed and patted Koga on the knee. " Think, man. After party. Models drunk after one breezer."

Koga's eyes lit up. " Ooohh, Come on, on with show!" he whistled and Sango and Miroku laughed to themselves.

Inuyasha looked over to Sesshomaru and sighed.

"So, you keep surprising me. These type of events don't really strike your interest, so what gives? Why are you here?"

Sesshomaru didn't move or say a word and just stared at the stage.

"And from someone who doesn't have interest in humans, you certainly hang out with Kagome a lot. "

Again, no word or any type of response from Sesshomaru.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having some sort of feeling for-"

Sesshomaru glanced to the side in a sharp ominous glare.

"What? Not liking what I'm saying?" Inuyasha smirked. " Alright, I'll quit...but I saw her first."

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes but still didn't open his mouth. He had other things to think about and not spend time partaking in this little verbal sparring his brother was trying to initiate. Everything went quiet once the models came out on the runway again.

An hour and a half later, the show was over and everyone moved on to the after party which was at a penthouse in the midtown area. Koga, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha waited for Kagome to finish so they could move on to the party. Sesshomaru was on his phone by the exit.

"Why is he still here?" Sango asked looking toward him.

Koga looked at Sesshomaru and back at Sango. " What, is he not allowed here?"

"No.."Sango laughed. " I meant, he just didn't strike me as one to kind of...hang around?"

"Ah, I told him to wait. Kagome and I came with him so we shall leave with him."

"Oh, is he going to the party then?"

"He doesn't know it yet but he will be going." Koga laughed. "We'll meet you guys later at the party." Koga waved off as Kagome came out holding bags and nodding as Marques whispered in her ear.

Kagome smiled as Koga approached her. "Heyyy"

"Hello, Ms. Model. Come on, your chariot awaits..."he gestured towards Sesshomaru who looked back and frowned. Koga cackled. " Hurry up, before he makes a run for it."

They both hurried themselves toward him and followed him out toward the car. Sesshomaru got off his phone and looked at Koga.

"and where do you think you're going?"

"With you, of course." Koga smiled.

"I'm not going to the party." he said and looked at Kagome and then away.

"Oh...we aren't either." Koga nodded and looked at Kagome who looked lost.

"We're not?" she asked and then she felt a pinch behind her neck and tried not to flinch. "Oh...yeah...hehe."

"I'm not your personal driver." Sesshomaru walked away.

"Oh come on...we don't think you are." Koga winked behind him at Kagome and smiled. "We're just tagging along since you live at the same place we do."

Sesshomaru sighed as he disalarmed his jeep. Koga got in the passenger side and Kagome got in behind him.

I really need to look into moving out, Sesshomaru thought as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

Kagome fell into a daze while he drove. Inuyasha had said she paid her rent but she knew she didn't, so who did? While she thought that, she saw Koga messing with the radio and talking to Sesshomaru who looked like he was going to just jump out and roll out of the car and have the car head into the river with her and Koga in it.

"Oh, hey...before we go home, go up 6th ave, I'm hungry for some Sushi and I know this place that makes the best." he said and Sesshomaru sighed, feeling very annoyed.

Kagome's brow rose when she saw where they were heading. Oooh, Koga, you sly devil. He was having Sesshomaru drive uptown, towards that party. Sesshomaru will be very angry, she was sure.

Sesshomaru frowned as Koga directed him towards the Sushi place. Somehow, he couldn't shake off the feeling he was being had. No, he wouldn't dare.

As soon as Koga told him to make a left turn, he noticed there were not much restaurants, it was more of a residentual area. He looked toward Koga and glared evily.

"Hmm, I could have sworn it was around here..."Koga smiled and eyed Sesshomaru from the side. "Oh look, you know where we are? We're at the party.."he laughed hard as he moved the gear into park and turned off the car and quickly snatched the keys before Sesshomaru could even grasp that Koga had the audacity to do this. Once he came to his senses, Koga was long gone, running up the walkway into the building.

"Kagome, every man for himself!" he yelled back at Kagome who was still in the car.

Sesshomaru and Kagome just sat in the car in silence. Kagome staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head and into the rearview mirror to see his face. He just looked straight ahead with his jaw tightened.

"Ok, I know you must be mad..."she said. Her voice sounding loud in the car because of the silence. "but...if you put it all behind, you'll see that, it's quite funny.."

Sesshomaru glared back through the rearview mirror, his amber eyes almost glowing.

"O-or not..."she tittered.

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed as he looked at the car. It wasn't even parked correctly and Koga snatched the keys. The car was almost out into the street. He sighed once more as he got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Kagome got out as well.

"To get my keys..."he said and started walking, Kagome a few feet behind him.

Once they got upstairs, someone opened the door and passed them to throw up in the hallway. Kagome and Sesshomaru glanced to their side to see the person puking and walked in. Sesshomaru immediatly scouted for Koga through all of the people while Kagome stood by him in a shy manner.

Koga from afar spotted Sesshomaru and squeaked as he jolted towards more people to hide behind them. He hid behind a huge guy and looked back towards the door but didn't see Sesshomaru. He sighed a breath of relief when he felt a grip on the back of his neck. He chuckled nervously as he slowly looked behind him to see Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hey, you decided to come." he squeaked in pain as Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

"Keys." he said in a tone that you didn't want to make him repeat himself.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, "Koga flinched taking the keys out of his pocket and dangling them in the air. "Here they are. Please don't kill me."

Sesshomaru ungripped him and went to take the keys from his hand when a drunk girl came over and snatched them in a very drunken manner.

"Friends don't let friends drive drunk!"she sobbed as she heaved the keys out the window. Falling 60 floors to it's inanimate death.

"What the?" Koga looked at her as the girl hiccupped and sobbed. "Who are you?" he said in disbelief and looked at Sesshomaru who just stared at the window the keys were heaved at.

"You guys! I totally saved your lives!" she ran away and tripped over a guy sitting on the floor.

Koga looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Ok...I know you are totally hating me right now but don't fret over your lost keys, I will find them." he said. " You uh...and Kagome, go get some refreshments, take off your shoes, play some twister and I will be back with your keys..."he said as he ran.

Kagome laughed and then stopped when Sesshomaru stared at her.

"I'm glad you are finding this amusing..." he said as he walked away.

"Oh come on, lighten up, will you? Come on, let's get a drink, relax a bit, do you have somewhere to go?" she pulled him by the sleeve.

"Always." he muttered.

"Hey, Kagome!" shouted Sango from the other side of the room. Kagome was shocked to see Sango walking toward her in the most skimpiest outfit man ever created.

"Sango...Wow.."she said and Sesshomaru looked towards the balcony where it seemed quiet and unoccupied.

"I'll be on the balcony. Get me when Koga arrives with the keys."he walked away.

"If he gets the keys.."Kagome muttered and looked back at Sango. "Wow, Sango, nice outfit."

"You like?"she twirled around.

"I think I created a monster." Kagome laughed. "It's nice though."

"Yeah, I kind of like my new style. Since I will be bartending now." she shouted over the commotion.

"Bartending? You? Wow, you got a bartending job?" Kagome nodded while noticing from the other side of the room, Shurran, Kikyo and Kagura giving her evil glances and talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I hope you got my gift. It's a little appreciation for what you did for me." Sango blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome looked back at Sango perplexedly.

"Duh, your rent." she sipped her beer.

"That was you?" Kagome opened her eyes wide. "Sango...you didn't have to.."

"Oh, shhhh, come on. Because of you, I got this job, I would have still been broke and a fashion victim if it weren't for you. Take it as my gift, ok?" she turned around to see Miroku talking to another girl. She scowled and turned back to Kagome. "Excuse me. I have to go tame a wild animal now."

Kagome smirked and waved. " Um...thanks...Go ahead..." she turned around and walked toward the bar to get herself and Sesshomaru a drink. She grabbed different bottles of liquor and liquoer and started mixing.

"Well, what do we have here.." a husky voice sounded behind her.

Kagome looked back at the three girls behind her. Shurran, Kikyo and Kagura holding their Cosmos and Martinis.

"What do you guys want?"

"For you to leave."Shurran went straight to the point.

"Tell me what you really think..."Kagome muttered while she continued to mix.

"What? You think you are some super model now because fortunately you were some scrawny ass that fit the french designer's clothing?" Shurran spat.

"Yeah" Kaguran and Kikyo tuned in.

"Whatever you say, guys." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't think you can be like us, Kagome. You're not. Being a model is hard work. For you, this is a one time thing. You were just lucky, he was desperate."

"Uh huh.."Kagome poured the drinks into two glasses. "That's why I am the new model for Marque's line now." she smiled and turned around to see the shocked faces of the three girls. "Ciao now, girls." she walked away toward the balcony.

"That bitch.."Shurran scoffed.

Kagura scoffed as well. "Shurran, wasn't that your goal? To be the model for Marques?"

"Shut up."Shurran walked off.

Kikyo and Kagura exchanged glances as they watched Kagome hand Sesshomaru a drink.

"Wow...Kagome is stealing everything from Shurran." Kikyo shook her head.

"Yeah...and everyone.."Kagura added.

"Here.."Kagome handed Sesshomaru a drink.

"What's this?" he grabbed the drink.

"Eh...it's my own little concoction. I call it 'pouring different drinks while three bitches annoy you'." she scoffed as she drank hers in two gulps. She looked at Sesshomaru who was staring into the sky.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she saw he wasn't drinking his drink. She grabbed it from his hand and started drinking it.

He looked at his empty hand and at her and looked away. "Nothing is on my mind."

"Okay...I think that's crap but I'll leave it alone." she said. They both looked down and saw Koga searching for the keys.

"Poor Koga, you see, Sesshomaru. Instead of hanging at the party, he is looking for your keys." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "That's his punishment for being an imbecile."

"Ugh, don't be so mean.." she said.

"So, you have a job now, I take it." Sesshomaru shocked her by asking.

"Uh...yeah. I was asked to model some clothes. It's money for now, to be honest, it's not something I want to do."

"Mm..." he murmured.

"So..."Kagome said. "Want to bail on the party and go somewhere else?" she asked. She was so shocked on how forward she was and it almost seemed like those pick me up lines at parties such as: 'Hey there, sexy, how about you and I ditch this place and go find someplace quiet'. :Wink: She hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Go where? If you don't recall, a certain nitwit lost my car keys."

"We don't need the car keys, we can go for a walk."

Sesshomaru stood quiet and didn't respond for a while.

"Eh.."Kagome laughed nervously. "Forget it, stupid idea...I don't know what I was thin-"

"Let's go then." he said as he walked away. She hesitated a moment before following him.

"Kagome!" she heard her name being called and looked to the side to see Inuyasha.

"Hey...Inuyasha.." she said as she tried to cut it short but he stopped her. " Wanna drink or dance?" he smiled.

"Ohh..um.."she looked toward the door and saw Sesshomaru looking back. "I have to go..." she said.

"Already?"Inuyasha laughed and then looked toward the door where she was looking at and frowned when he saw Sesshomaru. They both exchanged glances and Sesshomaru walked out.

"You going somewhere with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh..."Kagome faltered. "Well..uh"

"Is something going on between you two?"

"What?" Kagome laughed. "No...I just..." Why was she explaining this to him? He's not her boyfriend. "I have to go, Inuyasha. See you at home." she walked off and left.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and walked away.

Kagome met up with Sesshomaru by the elevator. He didn't say a word, as usual and she stood by him as they waited.

"If you want to stay, by all means.." he said.

"No, it was my idea to leave, remember?" she said.

Sesshomaru looked up at the numbers as the elevator passed each floor heading toward theirs.

The ding sounded as it reached their floor and they got in.

The doors shut and the elevator began to move. The lights flickered in the elevator. Kagome gulped as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Kagome tried to think of what to say while she looked at Sesshomaru who just stared straight. This guy was not a talker.

Once they reached the bottom, the doors opened and Koga came in. " I found them!" he said with a few cuts on his faces. " they fell in the bush, there were a lot of thorns in it but I was a trooper." he smiled.

Sesshomaru said nothing and snatched the keys and walked off.

"You guys leaving?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, see you later, k?"Kagome waved.

"Um...ok." he waved as the elevator doors closed.

There was something about driving in the car with someone and not saying a word. The silence isn't uncomfortable because either the radio is on or you are looking out to enjoy the scenery. Kagome rested her head back into her seat as Sesshomaru drove and pondered as they passed blocks of city lights and illuminous advertisements. She snuck a glance to her side to take a look at the silent demon and smiled. She hated it with a passion to admit how good looking he was. His face showed no expression as usual but somehow she could tell he was bothered by something. She wanted so much to know more about him but he wasn't the type to sit down over a cup of coffee and start talking about his childhood with you. Their relationship over the past few weeks had grown into something she just couldn't understand. It was like they were friends but they hardly said a word to each other. But when one was feeling down, the presence of the other made them feel better. Was it because they weren't truly alone but didn't feel compelled to comfort the other with soothing words? She couldn't point it out. Even though he wouldn't say much, she would know that he wanted to hang with her. The other day, he just joined her in watching a movie without uttering even a "hello". He just sat there and when the movie ended. He said "Chinese or Japanese?" Of course Kagome was baffled to the sentence fragmented question but she said Japanese just to answer and hours later, Sushi arrived at the door by some guy named Shinji. They ate food and sat there watching more tv but when the other roomates joined in the living room, he had dispersed back into the darkness where he resides until he pops up again unexpectedly. He didn't like humans. He told her this. Yet, they were hanging out and she was more human than any human could possibly be. She couldn't be hypocritical though, she didn't like demons that much either, she had her reasons. She wondered what was his.

"How come you dislike humans?" she broke the silence.

He glanced at her for a second and looked away.

"Why don't you like demons?" he asked.

"No fair, you can't answer a question with a question."

"Well, my reasons are many."he said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Could you not?"Kagome grimaced. "I want fresh air right now."

Sesshomaru sighed and put the cigarette back in his pack.

"So, just give me one reason." she said.

"Incompetance. I also can't stand to see such weakness."

"Ugh...that is such a cocky thing to say." she scoffed.

"You asked." he said flatly in a soft voice.

"Yeah, hoping to hear something not so arrogant." she crossed her arms. " Which proves my reasoning on why I dislike demons."

"Which is?" he asked, surprised by his interest.

"All demons think they are better than humans. They think humans are just something to laugh at or play with."

"play with?" he asked as he shot a glace at her from the side.

"Nevermind." she said as she looked out of the window.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes in the rearview mirror and glanced one more time at the girl who was looking the opposite way. There was something in her tone that was personal. He wanted to know more but he didn't want to appear interested in her personal life. He couldn't help find it ironic that the both of them disliked each other's species yet they hung around each other like it was a routine. He thought that his hatred for humans was impeccably huge but he started to doubt that it didn't compare to how much she disliked demons.

"Sounds like you have a sad story to tell." he said as he turned around.

"I don't. Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know. You wanted to leave the party. So we did."he sighed as he turned another corner and saw the river nearby. Maybe a walk at the pier would count as someplace quiet. He slowed down and parked and Kagome looked around. She didn't ask any more questions and just got out of the car and started to walk on the boardwalk by the pier.

Sesshomaru took this perfect moment as an opportunity to light a cigarette and immediatlely pulled it out from the pack in his chest pocket. He glanced at Kagome with the cigarette in his mouth and lit it while taking a drag.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She rubbed her arms clenching her jaw and shook her head. What a stubborn girl.

"So, I take it you hate me more than ever now?"he asked with a smirk.

"Oddly, no. You'd think that I couldn't stand being around you but.." she stopped and then bit her tongue to not say anymore.

"Hm.."he pulled another drag and nodded.

"Anyway, so...tell me something."she decided to change the subject. "What do you do? Live off your dad's money, buy expensive cars, spoil the pretentious demons girls, go to exclusive clubs and do drugs like all the rich people that don't know what to do with money?" she teased.

"You hit it right on the nail." he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Come on, quit lying." she laughed, shocked by his role in returning her tease with a sarcastic remark.

"I'll quit lying when you do." he said and her smile faded.

"What does that mean?" she tilted her head

"There's no hidden meaning. It is what it is."he said. "Need a reminder?"

"Please."she waved her hand.

"You told me your family disowned you because you moved out. That is a lie."

Kagome blinked back by the blunt statement and turned her head.

"And you know this how?"

"It is a gift" he exhaled one last cloud of smoke before flicking the cigarette off into the river. He frowned feeling somewhat bothered. His senses were picking up something odd, almost threatning in the air. He could hear arguments but it was very far from where they were.

" Some gift.." she retorted. "Well, you're wrong...it's not a lie."she stammered. " I..." she started but saw Sesshomaru tilt his head at her in a 'don't even bother lying again cause I will know' expression. She squinted her eyes at him and turned around with a scoff.

"You can relax, I don't care to know the truth."he said as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Can you just not smoke for one second?"she looked back annoyed.

"I can."he said at her with a smirk.

"Fine.."she waved her hands. " not like I care if you die."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the insult. " I won't."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked into the river. The night's chilly air didn't affect her anymore. The beauty of the black river in front of her was enough to warm her. She fell into a daze.

Sesshomaru lit his cigarette and placed it between his lips and stared at her contemplating. The look on her face intrigued him. He wasn't used to seeing a girl with a look of contemplation so deep. Human or Demon, most girls he's met or come across looked so empty-minded, like robots with credit cards and the need for spending. They never looked like they thought a day in their life. His senses eased when the ominous feeling went away and continued to glare at Kagome. He snapped out of it when she caught him off guard and shot a glance at him.

"What?" she said.

He looked away immediatly. "Nothing."

"You were looking at me." she said feeling self conscious.

"I wasn't." he said feeling uncomfortable and looking away smoking his cigarette.

A gunshot sounded and Kagome flinched as it sounded close by. She flinched more as more gunshots sounded.

"Hmm, they're shooting." Sesshomaru continued to smoke as he looked around and back at her to see her hiding behind him.

"Don't sound too nervous!" Kagome spat sarcastically pulling him. " Can we get out of here?"

"Why are you worried?"he asked calmly. " People fall asleep to this."he pointed at the direction of the gunshots.

"Yeah, ok. Not me."she continued to pull him not finding what he said funny. She's heard that in the city, gunshots were normal, that people fell asleep through it along with sirens and would not even wake up but she was sheltered in Suburbia, the only gunshots she heard were on TV. "Can you move faster" she pulled Sesshomaru who was walking.

Sesshomaru sighed as they got to his car and got in.

"You don't have to worry, they're not going to shoot you." he said surely as he started the car.

"How do you know that?"she asked.

"Well, for one, there was more than one gunshot, clearly, they are shooting at someone specifically."

"Yeah..but uh...we can be witnesses or something like that and they can shoot us if we see them."she retorted.

"I suppose...but it wasn't close enough. Besides, they wouldn't have time to clear the scene. Cops are all over the place. It is too risky."he retorted back, realizing he was enjoying their little conversation on criminals, as if they were professionals and knew how the criminal mind worked.

"Well, if someone didn't want to get caught, they'd clearly try to kill anyone off that can identify them."

True, he thought. Once again, they were not close enough to come across the shooters. He smirked looking the other way as they got out of the parking spot. He had to give the girl credit for having somewhat of a brain. He was used to girls that if they had heard the gunshots, they would have squealed 'Oooh, fireworks. Let's go watch.'.

He looked over and saw that Kagome was shaking and looking around. She was scared.

"Get your mind off of it. It's over."he said as he turned the corner. "We are very far from it now."

"Yeah," she breathed deeply.

"Are you hungry?"he asked trying to change the subject and Kagome looked at him as how could he think of food at a time like this but then, she relaxed. She no longer felt threatened anymore. He was right, they were not only far from it, but she was in the car, safe with him. Why did she have to hold on to the feeling of being scared when there was no reason to be?

"Y-yeah.."she faltered a smile and leaned back on the car seat. "Starving...actually."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango got out of the train station along with Koga in the back slurring and stumbling all over the place.

Miroku sighed and looked back.

"I told you, man. Tequila is strong. It will hit you hard no matter what species you are." Miroku choked on his laugh.

"Aw..man.."Koga hiccuped. " Why are the buildings moving?"he gulped trying to keep from throwing up. He's never gotten wasted in his life and he drank a lot.

Sango stopped walking to let Koga catch up. "the buildings aren't moving, Koga. They do look like they're moving after 20 shots of tequila." she laughed. She was slightly drunk but nowhere near as much as Koga.

"Yeah..surprised he's not dead."muttered Miroku up front.

"Where's Kaaagome?"Koga asked as he fell on the floor and started crawling. People started staring at him.

"Is he ok?"a lady asked holding her starbucks coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Yeah, he'll live." Inuyasha picked him up and helped him walk. "Come on, Koga."

"I'm not drrrrrrunk!"he pushed Inuyasha as they came close to their house. He climbed up one step and turned around "Where's Kagome? She's my friend."

"We know, Koga."Sango smiled and patted his back. "She'll be here soon. Actually.."she looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha. " Where is Kagome? She was at the party for a second and then she left."

Miroku shrugged and Inuyasha frowned.

"she had to leave.."he spat as they walked up the steps.

"Ohhhh, yeah..."Koga snorted. " I remember, she left with Se...Sesshuuuuuumaru? Sesshaaamaru? Oh fuck, what was his name again?"Koga choked on an obnoxious laughter.

"Sesshomaru.."Sango laughed as she stumbled on the steps and Miroku caught her and held on to her as they walked up.

"Yeah...that."Koga chortled. " What a long name..."he continued to say his name.

Inuyasha sighed feeling annoyed and opened the door to the house.

Koga stumbled in and continued going up the steps.

"You'll be alright finding your room, right, Koga?" Sango said.

"Yeah, man."Koga waved off going up the steps.

"I'll make some coffee..."Sango said."You guys want to hang in the kitchen for a bit and sober up?"she asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Sure..."Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded.

After an hour, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were talking in the kitchen, drinking coffee and munching on donuts, when someone came into the house. They all stopped and looked to the hallway and saw Hiten.

"Hey, Hiten, wanna have some coffee?"Miroku said and looked at Hiten in confusion. His face looked dirty or like he's been fighting in the mud. Sango and Inuyasha tilted their heads as they saw the same thing.

Hiten looked back at them in such a weird way, he didn't say a word, his eyes looked like he was not all there. He just stared and then ran up the stairs.

"Okay..."Miroku said. " Or not."he shook his head. " I swear, it's really hard to befriend some people here..."

"Yeah.."Sango agreed. " He looked bothered...and very dirty."

"Maybe he was in a rush to take a shower or something..."Miroku shrugged. " Man, where is everyone? It's like almost two in the morning."

"not everyone is lame like us, coming home so early."Sango laughed.

"Hey, we could have stayed longer but Koga had enough. If he stayed, he would have drank till his death." Inuyasha shook his head as he sipped his coffee.

Everyone stopped talking when the door opened again. This time, Shurran, Kikyo, and Kagura walked in with their high heals clicking on the linoleum floor. They walked past the kitchen, not saying anything to them. They were too absorbed in their conversation as they walked up the steps to their rooms.

"Guess I made too much coffee."Sango sighed and stuffed a donut into her mouth.

The door sounded again and this time Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Hey, guys." Kagome came into the kitchen. "Oooh, coffee, can I have some?"she looked at them.

"Of course, I made some for everyone." Sango said and Kagome reached over to pour herself some coffee. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and looked at Kagome as he pointed up the steps.

"Ok, good night."she said to him as she sat down next to Sango.

Sango looked back at Sesshomaru who went up the steps and back at Kagome.

"Does he even speak?"she asked Kagome.

"Yeah, why?"Kagome grabbed a donut.

"I don't know, it just seems like he doesn't."Sango leaned back into the chair. "Why'd you leave the party early?"

"Eh, it wasn't my thing, to be honest." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked away from her. She frowned as she feigned a yawn. "Well, it's late, I got to go to bed. I have to wake up early."

"Yeah...us too.." Sango got up as well as Miroku.

"Thanks for the coffee.."Kagome left the kitchen and went up to her room.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was still sitting down.

"You're going to stay here?"he asked.

"Yeah.."Inuyasha said in a bummed tone. " I'm not tired yet."

"Alright, man. Night. "he winked as he looked at Sango and back at him.

Kagome dried her hair after getting out of the shower and put on a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. She wasn't tired for some reason. She looked at the time, it was nearly three in the morning now and she got into bed. She lay there for a few minutes trying to sleep but couldn't. She threw the blanket off of her and grabbed a sweater. Maybe she'll go sit on the stoop or watch some TV.

She walked downstairs and decided to watch some TV since it was too cold outside. She heard the television downstairs and wondered who was watching tv at this time. The stairs creaked a bit as she came down and walked into the living room and smirked. Sesshomaru was watching television, sitting on the couch. His eyes were closed with his arms crossed. Was he sleeping? she thought and gasped when his eyes opened up and looked straight at her. CREEPY!

"Ok.."she chuckled. " I wasn't staring at you while you were sleeping, I swear."she shot her hands up.

He shook his head and looked back at the television pretending he hadn't closed his eyes.

"Why are you down here, you can't sleep?"she asked as she walked toward the couch and sat down.

"No, I can sleep but Koga is sleeping on my bed."he said as he changed the channel.

"What?"Kagome smiled. " Why?"

"I don't know but he stinks of Tequila and bile."

Kagome giggled. "I see."

"Why are you up?" he asked.

"I can't sleep." her voice sounded low and hoarse.

He nodded and handed her the remote control. "There's nothing entertaining on. That will put you to sleep." he said and sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Kagome shrugged and grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. After minutes, her eyes grew heavy and before she knew it, she was out.

Sesshomaru watched as she fell asleep so quick after saying she wasn't tired. He sighed and grabbed the remote back from her and flicked through the channels.

Sango yawned and opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock, it was seven o' clock. She didn't have to be up at this time but she needed to get used to it since school started in a few weeks. She contemplated about going to school and working at night as a bartender and wondered how it would affect her. If Kagome could do it, so could she, she thought. Her stomach grumbled and she got up from bed. She looked to her side and saw Miroku and screamed.

"What? What?"he shot up and looked around.

"What are you doing in my bed?"she said covering herself realizing she was naked. "Oh my god. Please don't answer that."

"Ok, I won't. "he smiled and turned toward her.

"Uh.."Sango got out of bed. "Uh...I'm hungry.."

"Yeah, me too..."he said as he took the blanket off of him as well and stood up. " Let's make breakfast since we are up." he grabbed his cellphone to check the time.

Sango blushed as her eyes shot open and saw him naked. She turned around trying to remain calm.

"U-uuh...ok..let's uh...let's go make some breakfast then."she rolled her eyes wondering what the hell did she do. She didn't look back for fear of the penis monster looking at her and just made her way out of the room. Miroku had dressed and followed her.

As they walked downstairs, Miroku rubbed her shoulders and she flinched.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"Nothing!"she squeaked. "You just startled me is all.."she continued down the steps and heard the television on. "Who's watching tv at this time?"she whispered at Miroku. The both of them tiptoed into the living room and Sango stopped Miroku with her hand to his chest and smiled. She pointed to the couch and he chuckled quietly.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were on the couch, asleep. Sesshomaru sitting down, with his head leaning on his arm, Kagome wrapped in a blanket curled up in fetal position, leaning a bit on Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god.."he whispered. "Kodak moment.."he grabbed his cellphone to take a picture. The sound of the camera sounded as it took the shot and Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Miroku's eyes widened as he turned around to run and bumped into Sango and they both ran out of the living room.

Sesshomaru rubbed his face as he looked around and saw Kagome still asleep. He shook it off not caring that Miroku took a picture. He got up and walked back up to his room to get clothes and take a shower.

**Author's note**

**Yeah, I know...back from the dead. What's it been, 7 months? I tried, guys. I did. It's not easy to write for me anymore...so much going on.**

**But I did tell you guys I will try and finish the story. This chapter may have started off slow because I'm trying to get back into the feel of the story.**

**Don't hate me:( Hope all you guys didn't give up on me and continue to read my stuff in the future.**

**Please leave some reviews, I miss them so much. Plus, if you have myspace, feel free to add me as a friend 3.**

**Yours truly,**

**Yanaristocrat.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 9**

**Koga grumbled under the covers and moaned in pain. He could feel the fumes of the alcohol coming out of his nostrils. He burped and rolled over and continued to moan. He heard noise coming from the other side of the room but decided to ignore it. He yawned and heard the noise again. He peaked through the blanket and the light from the window scorched his eyes. He saw a tall figure at the other side of the room.**

**"Shit.."he mumbled to himself as his eyes hurt to keep them open and concentrated on the tall figure. As it came into focus, he saw Sesshomaru going through the closet taking out a belt.**

**"What are you doing in my room, man?" Koga squinted and rubbed his chest as he sat up holding his head. "Fuck I drank too much."**

**"Look again, you are in my room." Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance as he shook his head.**

**Koga cocked a brow with his eyes slightly open and looked around. A smirk came on his face and he chuckled in his raspy tone.**

**"Ohhh..yeah, I am. Nice of you to let me crash." Koga lay back down on the bed and just passed out.**

**Sesshomaru placed his belt around his waist and grabbed his Dolce and Gabbana shades and placed them over his eyes and shook his head. He needed to move somewhere else. He was tired of sharing the building with all these losers. His cellphone rang as he exited his room and he answered.**

**"I'm on my way." he said and then hung up the phone. As he passed the hallway toward the stairs, Kagome walked up, rubbing her eyes.**

**"Hey..."she mumbled.**

**He nodded a hello and passed her without uttering a word.**

**"Um, wait..."Kagome called out in an awakened tone. Sesshomaru stopped at the first step and looked back. "Can you come with me to my photo shoot?" she asked.**

**Sesshomaru cocked a brow and made a perplexed face.**

**"Well, I am meeting Marques to model his line and meet up with his photographer and they are going to discuss my salary and things like that. I figured since you were such an expert in business, you'd know if they were ripping me off."**

**Sesshomaru bowed his head in thought but shook it immediately.**

**"I am sorry, I can't. I have a lot of meetings today." he said in a deep but soft tone and turned around to walk down the steps.**

**"Oh...um..ok, that's alright..." she said in a soft tone as she turned around to go to her room.**

**Sesshomaru looked back as she entered her room and stopped for a moment and clenched his jaw as he looked at his watch. He snapped out of his daze and continued down the steps.**

**As he reached the bottom of the steps, Inuyasha walked into the building holding mail in his hands.**

**"Hey, just incase you forget, we have brunch with Dad before noon."**

**"I haven't forgotten. " Sesshomaru muttered monotonically trying to get out of the house without hearing anything from anyone.**

**"I know you didn't. Just like to annoy you. " Inuyasha smiled as he walked off.**

**Sesshomaru sighed and opened the door and left.**

**He used his hand to block the torturing sunlight that his shades didn't manage to help block as he walked toward his car. He took out his PDA to see what errands he had to do:**

**1-Meeting with Versace to discuss business shares and buy more stocks.**

**2-Have Brunch with Father.**

**3-Meet with Mother**

**4-Meet with Naraku**

**He tapped his PDA off and turned on his car and drove off into the city traffic. He couldn't help feel like he should have gone with Kagome to her photo shoot but dismissed it not being his problem. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he waited in traffic. He pulled on his cigarette as traffic began moving and he made it to the Versace main building in midtown. He parked in the garage and entered the building where he was immediately greeted by the staff of Versace with Cappuccino's and Massages. **

**After declining everything as he made his way to the meeting room, he was greeted by the president of Versace.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, we are ready to begin when you are." the man bowed as he held the door for him.**

**Sesshomaru took off his shades and entered and sat down at the table along with four other men in suits and three women. He quickly observed everyone and wondered why so many people were in this meeting. He looked at the entire table and noticed no papers were on it and quickly looked at the president.**

**"Where are the documents?" Sesshomaru tilted his head, clearly wanting a quick answer.**

**"Well, I'm about to discuss that." the president tittered as he unbuttoned his blazer and sat down.**

**"What is there to discuss?" Sesshomaru looked at everyone. "I came because you said you had new information on the recent uprising stocks and had the documents prepared for the signing. I hope I was not mislead."**

**"No, my lord, t-the d-documents are right here..."the president snapped his fingers at his secretary and she came running with the papers and handed it to Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru grabbed the papers and nodded at the secretary and pulled out a pen from his chest pocket. As he was looked through the papers of graphs and percentage gains and losses, he began reading and sighed.**

**"So, all these people attended to watch me sign, I take it?" he said in a sarcastic tone not taking his eyes off of the papers.**

**"Well, Sir...we wanted to actually ask you a favor, this is actually coming from Gianni Versace himself."**

**"Continue..."Sesshomaru signed some papers and frowned at some he refused to sign.**

**"We were wondering if you would accompany us to a premiere of his new line, all expenses paid, for Four days in Italy. He's been wanting you for his line for months now and refuses to take no for an answer."**

**"How sad, because that's all he will get." Sesshomaru finished signing the papers and handed them to the secretary.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, please. You are the only one he is asking for. You should feel flattered that-"**

**"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sesshomaru squinted at the president which turned into a scowl.**

**The president stammered and looked at everyone. " I mean...it is a golden opportunity, one such as yourself should deserve, um..."**

**"Your meeting was well wasted. My answer stays as it is. Good day, Ladies and Gentlemen. " Sesshomaru placed his shades back on and left the room. He looked at his watch and pressed the button to the elevator. The elevator door opened and he was surprised to see Shurran inside.**

**"Heeey! What are you doing here?" she squealed and hugged him. His hands stayed at his side in a baffled look and he pressed the button to the parking lot. "Wait! Don't leave yet. I just finished a photoshoot and I want your opinion on something. " She said as she pressed the 8th floor button. **

**"Shurran, I am pressed for time." he looked at his watch again even though he remembered the time and how many minutes passed since then.**

**"Oh pleeeeease. I swear it will be quick." she pulled his sleeve as the door opened. He passed by models getting dressed and racks of clothing and make up artist stands. He sighed as they stopped and she pulled out some dresses from the rack. "Can you help me put this on?" she took off her shirt.**

**"They have assistants for this." he looked away.**

**"Yes, but it is your opinion that I want." she smiled. "Why are you looking away, you've already seen me underneath shirts." she winked.**

**"What is it you need help with?" he said with a tiresome tone, still looking away.**

**"Button this to that slot and tie this string here and tell me if I should use this for my next shoot. It's either this or that black dress there but I like this one." she said.**

**He shook his head and pulled some of the strings to her dress. He then felt an odd presence and looked behind him to see Kagome holding clutching onto her bag and some clothes, escorted by two men. She and Sesshomaru exchanged glances and she broke away from his gaze to look at Shurran bitterly and then back at him and rolled her eyes.**

**His brows drew together in confusion to her look and glared as she walked away not looking back. The look she gave him was an angry one, or upset, an unhappy look. Why would she be mad though? At him? What did he do? He then thought perhaps she was mad that he didn't come with her to the shoot but there he was with Shurran. He then felt uneasy and had to leave.**

**"Shurran, I must go now. I have no opinion on either dress. Wear whichever." he said as he let go of the strings and walked back to the elevator and left.**

**Shurran frowned and looked back at Kagome who was at the end of the hall. She walked over to her holding her dress up with a snarl.**

**"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you Marques's doll?" Shurran spat.**

**"Not that it is any of your business but I'm meeting with his photographer. He is using Versace's studio for the photoshoot today." Kagome said and rolled her eyes.**

**"Whatever." Shurran spat and walked away." Wannabe.."**

**Kagome's expression stayed bitter as she thought about Sesshomaru. Somehow, what just happened reminded her of her past, her past that she tried to forget but it was almost the same scenario. It was the reason she couldn't stand demons. So he is like all the other demons, she thought. She should have known better. He even gave her the same look she was given around that time; the look that will always burn her. The reason her family hated her. She scoffed as she tried to forget everything and went into the meeting room where she met with Marques and his photographer Jean Luc.**

**While business was being discussed, she couldn't shake off this angry feeling she had. Why was she mad in the first place? It was at Sesshomaru, she was sure, but there was no reason to be angry at him. What duty did he hold to her that said he must accompany her whenever beckoned? She laughed and then cleared her throat when the gentlemen in front of her looked at her confusingly.**

"**Sorry…"she smiled and sat up straight trying to focus at the matter at hand. "You were saying?" she waved her hand but dazed out immediately afterwards. Nodding her head occasionally pretending she was paying attention was all she could do. This job was just about the money, it was no passion of hers. This wasn't something she wanted to do forever. With the amount they were offering her, she only needed to do it for a few weeks and she was covered for a little while.**

"**All you have to do is sign the contract." Spoke one man. He wore a black suit and had a serious face that showed no sense of humor whatsoever. He looked like he hadn't time for games; her guess was he was a lawyer.**

"**I'm sorry, a contract?" she finally broke out of her daze.**

"**Yes. This clearly states how many shoots you are expected to do for us, modeling, runways, advertisements and such."**

"**Uh…yeah, listen." She shook her head. "I really don't want to sign a contract. I'm no model, really. It was just a favor for the guy and a spontaneous act for me to get quick cash because I was in a financial dilemma." She stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry if I was a waste of your time."**

"**Nonsense..." Marques said as he walked in and took off his fur coat. " A waste of time, you are not. You saved my career at that fashion show. I need you only for a little while, if it is ok with you. Right now, all I need you for are shoots, advertisements for billboards, posters, catalogs etc…" he muttered quickly in his deep French accent.**

"**How long will that take?" Kagome asked.**

"**A month, maybe two…" Marques pulled out a cigarette.**

"**Sir, you cannot smoke in the building." The lawyer covered his mouth.**

"**C'est con. Va te faire foutre." Marques waved his hand as he cursed. ("Too bad, go fuck yourself" is basically what he said.)**

**Kagome twitched her lips while thinking about the deal and nodded. "Ok, if that's all it will take." **

"**Magnifique'!" he laughed. "Then let us get right to it. Follow Jean Luc to the studio. It shouldn't take more than 2 hours. He is good but a perfectionist so if you want to leave sooner, do what he tells you. No questions asked."**

**Kagome nodded and followed Jean Luc out the room to take photos.**

**Marques smiled and looked at his nails. "See, how simple that was?"**

"**Yes…and illegal." The lawyer added.**

**Marques scoffed. " Please. She wasn't a model indeed. She has brains. She wouldn't have agreed unless I'd have told her what she wanted to hear."**

"**And when she finds out you've mislead her?"**

"**There isn't a problem here. There is no contract so no proof. She'll get her money; I'll have my model for the meantime. I am not misleading her. She needs me now and I need her. Our circumstances for this business transaction are completely mutual.**

**The lawyer sighed and shrugged as he closed his briefcase. "Ok then."**

**Sesshomaru drove into the parking lot and got out of his car as he handed his keys to the valet. He walked into the restaurant and looked at his watch as he made his way to the usual table he sat at with his father and his half breed brother. Usually, he was earlier than his father and Inuyasha but today was different. Today, there were delays.**

**He made his way to the table as he met eyes with his father who looked at him perplexedly and at his watch.**

"**You're not your usual punctual self, to what do I owe the occasion of your delinquency?" his father gestured toward the empty seat as he called the waiter over.**

"**I had a meeting this morning and was temporarily detained." He sat down and took off his shades.**

**Inuyasha scoffed. " Feh, is the perfect almighty demon Sesshomaru actually late? Oh my god, there is a tarnish on your character."**

**Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and glowered at him and raised his head. "You should be so fortunate to even dine at a table instead of the floor, you half-breed."**

"**That is enough, you too." Inu Taisho sighed. "We're here to have us a nice brunch, aren't we?" he avoided his sons death glares to each other.**

**The waiter arrived and bowed. "What may I offer you gentlemen?"**

"**A bottle of Pinot Noir, please."**

"**and as for your starter, may I recommend our Seafood cocktail marinated in white wine?"**

"**That sounds lovely, thank you." Inu Taisho nodded and looked at his sons.**

"**I'm not hungry." Sesshomaru took out his PDA and began typing away without looking at anyone.**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the waiter. " I'll have the Salmon Florentine, thank you." He mocked in his most prestigious tone like his father's.**

**Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with a cocked brow. " You despise spinach."**

"**Your point?" Inuyasha shrugged as he lay the napkin on his lap.**

"**That is what Florentine is. It means anything over a bed of Spinach." Sesshomaru shook his head and looked back down at his PDA.**

"**It is?" Inuyasha looked at his father who nodded and then called the waiter. "Wait, uh, excuse me?"**

"**Imbecile…"Sesshomaru hissed under his breath.**

**Inuyasha left the table to find the waiter to change his order. Inu Taisho folded his hands by his mouth and looked at Sesshomaru with a smirk.**

"**You're rather annoyed today, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.**

**Sesshomaru didn't look up and continued typing away at his PDA; Logging more things to do into his data.**

"**Alright, don't tell me anything then." Inu Taisho exhaled a hopeless breath. "Why then, don't you tell me how you are fairing with the other tenants?"**

"**I believe you know that answer, Father." Sesshomaru tapped his PDA off when the wine came along with Inuyasha who decided to just have Spaghetti and Meatballs. Safe call.**

**As the waiter poured the wine, Inuyasha drank his entire wine in one gulp and wiped his mouth as he held out his glass for another one.**

"**So, Inuyasha, do you have any complaints or feel the need to address me with anything regarding my tenants?"**

"**Hmm…" Inuyasha bit into the bread they bring to the tables before the appetizers. "Well, all in all, they seem alright. Some of them are a bit weird. Everyone pays on time."**

**Sesshomaru sighed in boredom as he sipped his wine in deep thought. Inuyasha smirked at him and looked at his father.**

"**Oh yeah, I think Sesshomaru's taken a liking to one of the girls living with us." he sneered when Sesshomaru broke out his daze and scowled at him.**

"**Is that so?" Inu Taisho smirked and chuckled. "Well, that is news to hear. Someone's captured Sesshomaru's attention? Who's the lucky lady, is it the one with the Blue hair?"**

"**Oh no, it gets better!" Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat, excited to tell his father.**

**Sesshomaru gripped each side of the table in anger and continued to scowl at Inuyasha.**

"**Don't believe a word this half breed has to say." He said and immediately calmed down realizing his temper was not deserved for this occasion. This was something petty.**

"**Oh? How so?" Inu Taisho looked eager in his seat as he held his wine. "Come now, don't leave your old man in the dark."**

"**This girl Kagome." Inuyasha laughed and teased Sesshomaru from the other side of the table. Inuyasha always chose this time to say something he otherwise wouldn't dare say since his father was at his side to protect him from the evil older brother.**

"**Kagome…Kagome…" Inu Taisho tried to recall. "The law student? The human girl?"**

"**Uh huh" Inuyasha nodded boastfully like he were a 70 year old lady with the best gossip society's ever heard.**

"**It is not true." Sesshomaru said calmly but Inu Taisho's mouth remained opened. **

"**I only speculated once that there was something odd in your behavior lately but dismissed it with early midlife crisis. I never thought I'd see the day."**

"**Would you stop?" Sesshomaru became annoyed. "A human girl, Father? You continue to insult me and I should end any future brunches with you."**

"**Oh, have a laugh, will you?" his father exclaimed. "We're only teasing. We know how much you love humans, if you should note my sarcasm." He smiled and rubbed Sesshomaru's shoulder.**

"**I will laugh when I find something funny." Sesshomaru leered at Inuyasha in such hatred.**

"**Right, you never find anything funny." Inuyasha continued to tease.**

"**Alright, Inuyasha, leave your brother alone. Just for conversation's sake, it isn't a crime if you should fall for a human."**

"**May we please not discuss my personal business?" Sesshomaru spat. "Crime or no crime, I find it offensive to even include humans and I in the same sentence."**

"**I know. I said for conversation's sake." Inu Taisho clarified.**

"**Then choose another topic for your conversation." Sesshomaru sighed.**

"**Kagome's a beautiful girl. Now, if she were of a reasonable age, I would date her myself." He chuckled.**

"**Father, please." Sesshomaru said in disgust.**

"**Yeah, Dad, that's kind of gross, even to me." Inuyasha agreed with his brother.**

"**I am just saying she is attractive. I don't mean to be rude. All I am saying is that there is nothing wrong with humans, is all. Remember, I married a human, may her soul be at rest."**

"**Yes, father. I remember for the living product of that mistake is sitting with us."Sesshomaru said monotonically with a slight smirk on his face.**

"**Go fuck yourself." Inuyasha said only loud enough for them to hear.**

"**That was out of line, Sesshomaru. " Inu Taisho cleared his throat trying to not get insulted, this was Sesshomaru and he was used to his crude remarks. He blamed his mother for that trait of his. Since her humiliation rose when he ended their marriage to pursue a human he claimed as his soul mate, is when she brainwashed Sesshomaru into thinking all humans were evil. This was his only conclusion to why Sesshomaru would hate humans so much.**

"**Well now you have a taste of what you put me through."Sesshomaru rest at ease knowing his father would no longer continue on the matter.**

**Inu Taisho clenched his jaw and raised his glass as a waiter came by to refill it. "So, you are meeting up with your mother now, aren't you?"**

"**Yes." Sesshomaru said as their appetizer arrived. He didn't help himself at all and just sipped his wine. Sesshomaru's mother is never mentioned among the family because she ostracized herself after the divorce. She comes into town every now and then in hopes Sesshomaru has found himself a mate and hopes of his father's death and his inheritance of his fortune. This day started out so terribly for him, it is safe to presume that the rest of the day will only get worse. He wished for time to just go faster.**

"**So, Dad, how can you tell who your soul mate is?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**We possess ability that humans don't, my son. We just know."**

"**That's it? We just know?" Inuyasha took a bite out of a shrimp.**

**Sesshomaru had enough of hearing irrelevant things and stood up from the table. "I must go now. I shall give you a call later, Father." He said and left right after.**

**Kagome grunted as she tried hard to scrub the makeup off her face. She finished her shoot and threw all her clothes into a duffel bag as she made her way to the elevator. She cursed as she shook her leg wanting it to come faster. The shoot took about 2 hours because the photographer hated all of her poses and accused her of moving every time he positioned her. The elevator door opened and as she entered, her duffel bag that was opened tilted over causing all items to fall out of her bag.**

"**Shit!" she cursed as she knelt down to pick up her things. She caught a glimpse to her side and saw a hands picking up her stuff. She looked up to see a guy smile at her.**

"**Having a bad day, huh?" he said as he held the elevator door opened with his foot as he grabbed some of the clothes on the floor and put them in her bag.**

"**Yeah…"she panted in aggravation as she rubbed her fingers through her hair. " You can say that. Thanks." She grabbed one item left that was in his hand.**

"**Oh…"he chuckled. " Sorry. Down?"**

"**You can say that…"she stood by the elevator.**

"**No, I mean, are you going down." He pointed to the elevator buttons.**

"**Oh…"she laughed and entered the elevator. " Yeah…sorry, I am. My mind is not all there."**

"**It's ok…"he smiled and looked straight ahead.**

**Kagome snuck a peak at him and noticed he looked familiar. He was really cute with short brown messy bed hair and hazel eyes. Oh yeah, she thought. He's that model, for Armani. No wonder he looked familiar. His face was everywhere in the city.**

"**I'm Shinji, by the way. "he turned once noticing she was staring.**

"**U-uh… Kagome." She nodded and looked away. **

"**Kagome…nice name," he grinned. "I don't mean to sound forward, but I'm having lunch. I'm starving and would like company, that is, if you are not busy or have already eaten."**

"**Um…" she tittered looking away. " I guess that would be cool. I haven't eaten."**

"**Alright, that's cool. Um, are you on a strict diet? That way we can eliminate certain restaurants." he asked.**

"**No. No diet at all." She shook her head.**

"**Really? I'm impressed."**

"**Eh, it's nothing. It will all catch up to me in my 30's." she shrugged.**

**He laughed as they walked out of the elevator. " Come, my car is this way."**

"**Um…"she stuttered not knowing if she should go now. She always felt urky getting into a stranger's car. **

"**Don't worry. I have no intentions on murdering you when my career is at its peak." He assured.**

**Kagome laughed as she followed him. "That's very comforting, thank you."**

"**No problem." He led her to his car. She hesitated a moment before getting in and they drove off to lunch.**

"**So..Tell me about yourself." He said trying to break the silence.**

"**What do you want to know?" she asked as she rummaged through her bag for her black sweater to place over her strapless black dress. She felt naked.**

"**How old are you? Why do you model? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you go to school?"**

"**Very smooth." She laughed.**

"**You liked that? How I slipped it in there?" he joked along with her.**

"**Yeah…" she cleared her throat.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He drove onto the street of the restaurant.**

"**No, it's ok. You didn't. I am 18, I model to make ends meet, No, I don't have a boyfriend." She grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "I will start school in a few weeks, how about you?"**

"**I'm 25 and have been modeling since I was 17. I don't have a girlfriend. No school." He parked the car and got out. As she tried to open her door, he quickly opened it for her.**

"**Thank you…"she blushed. 'Being a gentleman, hm?' She thought. 'You can't fool me. I know what you want.' "So what is this place?"**

"**It's a French restaurant. They aren't that bad." He led her toward the entrance and opened the door for her.**

"**Sesshomaru, darling, my have you grown." A woman went to kiss his cheek but kissed just air. Her white hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a white suit with a dashing pearl necklace, earrings to match as well.**

"**Mother…"he said as he went to sit down.**

"**Hmm, why such a cold greeting for a son to give his mother..." She faked a groan as she sat down. "Have you eaten?"**

"**No…but I'm not hungry." He said as he looked at his watch.**

"**Such rush to go?" **

"**I have things to do, yes." He said coldly.**

"**Sesshomaru, I barely see you at all, you can't spare your mother more than an hour?" she frowned hearing the waiter pass them holding dishes, having them clatter together causing annoyance to her. "Excuse me, can you be quieter when passing us, we are trying to have a conversation!" she hissed.**

"**I'm sorry, Madam." The waiter bowed.**

"**I swear. This restaurant has gone down since they've hired humans. I mean, I want none other then them to serve us, but how hard can their job be? Honestly!" she scoffed. "A pity, really, that they know nothing of gracefulness. I hope you haven't encountered any relationship whatsoever with that kind."**

"**No." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Good. I don't want any bad news spoiling my evening." She sighed and drank her Jasmine tea. "So have you found yourself a mate yet?"**

"**I have other things of much more importance than submitting my time to such foolery."**

"**I take that as no…"she cocked a brow and sighed. "Sesshomaru, darling, how many times must I have my heart broken? All I want is for you to be settled down."**

**Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked away from his mother. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome in the restaurant going towards the restrooms. His brows drew confusion as his gaze followed her and as if she felt someone staring at her, she looked right at him. She looked surprised too and faltered a wave. His mother looked at his face and followed his gaze.**

**She frowned and looked at him. "Do you know that creature?"**

"**No…"he looked away back to his mother and out the window of the restaurant. He could see Kagome's reflection looking confused and continued walking to the restroom. "No, I thought I saw someone I knew is all." He felt bad lying. Not to his mother but how he neglected to acknowledge Kagome. "Excuse me for a moment." He stood up and walked toward the restroom and waited outside the Ladies' room.**

**Kagome washed her hands and looked in the mirror. She didn't look that different, did he not recognize her? She was sure he was looking right at her, he was with a woman, she looked young. He was probably on a date and he didn't want it to look like he knew her. That asshole, she thought. She dried her hands and exited the Restroom and gasped when she saw him waiting right by it with his arms crossed.**

**His eyes widened seeing her come out of the bathroom, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off immediately by her.**

"**Oh, now you remember me?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to walk past him.**

"**Wait." He said and she stopped. " I apologize if my reaction was delayed."**

"**Your reaction wasn't delayed. You saw me, you just chose not to say hi. It's fine. I just don't understand why you'd lie to me."**

"**I did not lie." He said.**

"**No? Meetings huh?" she scoffed.**

"**Yes, meetings" he ignored her mockery.**

"**That's what you like to call your dates with Shurran or this woman."**

"**This isn't a date, that is…"**

"**Look, whatever. You don't have to explain." She laughed. "Really."**

"**Why are you here?" he said.**

"**I'm going to eat lunch here. We're waiting for a table." She said as she fixed her black sweater.**

"**We?" Sesshomaru cocked a brow as a guy popped by the restroom area.**

"**Kagome?" he said.**

**They both looked at him in surprise.**

"**Hey…"Shinji said. " They're seating us now."**

"**Oh, ok…I'll be right there." She placed a strand of her hair behind her ear feeling awkward.**

"**Alright." He smiled and walked away.**

"**Well, I don't want to keep you from your date." Sesshomaru said as he walked away.**

"**This isn't a.."**

"**You don't have to explain." He waved his hand off to signal the end of their conversation.**

**Kagome pouted in disbelief and exhaled deeply as she walked to her table. Ironically, it was clearly across from the table Sesshomaru was sitting at with the woman. She went to sit down but Shinji pulled out her chair.**

"**Thanks…"she sat down looking occasionally at Sesshomaru who was looking the other way, talking with the woman. The woman was a demon, of course.**

"**So…who was that?" Shinji asked.**

"**Oh, him?" Kagome pointed nonchalantly. " I live with him."**

"**Excuse me?" Shinji chuckled.**

"**I mean, he's my roommate."**

"**Lucky guy…having you as a roommate. Is it just you and him?"**

"**No, there's like twelve of us." Kagome fidgeted with her fingers. She couldn't help feel uncomfortable that Sesshomaru was sitting right across from her. 'Just ignore it' she thought. She shook off the feeling and they began to engage in a successful conversation.**

**Sesshomaru kept tilting his wine glass making the wine move around while his mother talked more about his future settlements while they waited for the entrees.**

"**And your father? She asked.**

"**Still alive and well, mother." he answered unenthusiastically. He tried to avoid looking around the restaurant for he'd catch a glimpse of Kagome and her date. He felt extremely awkward and wanted the day to be over.**

"**Well, that's a shame to hear." She toyed with her pearl earring.**

**Sesshomaru set his glass down and rubbed his temples. He looked through the reflection of the glass and saw Kagome laughing, drinking her wine.**

"**I have an idea. Why don't I introduce you to.."**

"**No." Sesshomaru quickly said as he looked away from the window.**

"**What? You don't even know what I was.."**

"**Going to say?" he interrupted. "Yes, I do. You want to arrange a meeting between some bachelorette and I."**

"**Is that wrong?" she grinned being caught.**

"**I am perfectly capable of finding someone myself."**

"**So why haven't you?" she asked.**

"**because it isn't important to me right now."**

"**What is then?"she asked and noticed him looking at the window again. "What on earth are you looking at?" she tried to see but there wasn't anything to look at. The window displayed a waterfall image. She continued to look and noticed the reflection herself. It showed a few people in the dining room but she noticed the girl from before; the one who waved at him.**

"**What strikes your interest from that side of the room, Sesshomaru?" she sternly said with crossed arms.**

"**Nothing, I'm not looking anywhere, just thinking about things."**

"**I know a lie when I see one. I ask again, do you know her?" she said with a more serious tone.**

"**Does it matter?"Sesshomaru rubbed his temples even more. "Yes.."He finally answered. **

"**How do you know her?" she interrogated.**

**This wasn't going to sound good, he thought. **

"**She's living at Father's loft."**

"**Ugh, your father and his affinity for those humans. " she spat. " It is disgusting and embarrassing."**

"**Not as his mistress, as a tenant, along with others." He noticed through the reflection, Shinji reaching his hand out to touch Kagome's. He clenched his jaw and looked away as he crossed his arms. **

"**You look uneasy, is everything alright?" his mother asked.**

"**Everything is fine." He answered agitatedly. " Do not concern yourself." Why did he feel uneasy? This entire day, he felt odd. Not his usual calm self. He just felt bothered. "I believe it is time for me to go."**

"**So soon?"**

"**Yes. Give me a call next time you're in town." He placed his shades back on and walked to the waiter handing him money to pay for their bill. **

**Kagome looked as he walked away. He didn't say a word nor did he look back. He just walked off. Kagome looked back at the table the woman sat at and noticed the woman looking at her. The look scared her, it was a look of hatred or jealousy? It was like a 'don't you dare look at him' glare. She quickly looked away back at Shinji and smiled pretending she was listening to him the whole time. She couldn't shake this odd feeling she had the entire day.**

**Author's note**

**I know the chapter is short and I've been updating rarely. I was working on this chapter for weeks now and decided to post what I had so far to let you know I was still writing and working to finish it. It is hard to write when you have a full time job and personal issues. Please review guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome felt uncomfortable as she watched Sesshomaru leave the restaurant from the corner of her eye. She felt even more uneasy sensing the lady he was dining with boring a hole into the back of her head with her glare. She pondered for a moment to chase after Sesshomaru but the end result left her blank. What would she even say? So she didn't move from her table and pretended to listen to Shinji's stories.

"Kagome?" she heard her name but just nodded.

"I'm listening…"she said as she sipped her wine but looked towards the window as Sesshomaru passed the restaurant.

"Were you really listening?" Shinji cocked a brow in disbelief. She then snapped out of her daze and faltered a sympathetic nod. Crap, he caught her.

"because I just told you 'after this lunch of ours, I plan to take you back to my place and murder you…"he paused and tilted his head. " and you just smiled and nodded."

Kagome's eyes widened in embarrassment and she closed them while swearing to herself.

"I am so sorry." She opened her eyes apologetically. " I was listening…at first. Then I had gotten…distracted."

"Your roommate, huh?" he answered bitterly as he tried to hide his disappointment.

"I wasn't…"

"It's alright, Kagome. Really." He interrupted with a gentle wave of his hand. "He is quite the stunner."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "It's not like that."

"You don't have to explain." He shrugged

Well, she was going to explain anyway.

"Actually, he wasn't what was on my mind."

"Oh?"he frowned but glad his observation and conclusion was wrong.

"Look over my shoulder…"she leaned closer to him and whispered. "But do it discreetly," she sneered when she saw him scanning the room so obviously.

"Ok.."he said looking back at her. " What am I looking at?"

"There is a lady, wearing all white, her hair is white too. She's staring at me right now, isn't she?"

He looked directly at the woman staring austerely at Kagome. "Yep…"he gulped as he sipped his wine but his gaze shot back towards Kagome and looked at his plate. "Now she's staring at me…"

Kagome sighed and shook her head in disbelief. What was this lady's deal?

"She's scary…"he said. "Who is she?"

"I have no idea." Kagome raised a brow and shrugged.

"Really?" he looked back at the lady for a second before looking back at Kagome. "because she is staring at you like you killed her family." He smirked but it faded into a fake suspicious look.

Kagome flicked a piece of paper at him. "Come on."

"I'm playing. Who cares? She's probably jealous of you."

"Oh please.."Kagome laughed.

"cause you're younger. Isn't that why there is tension between women these days? Compare and contrast?"

At that moment, they heard a scoff from the lady and she gathered her purse and left.

"I think she heard you…"Kagome cleared her throat and looked towards the wall as she hid her face.

"Yeah…"he hid his too. " I think she did. I forget demons have good hearing."

"Well, she shouldn't have been staring…"Kagome tried to lighten the mood.

A low buzz sounded from Shinji's pants and he fished for his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Excuse me." He told her as he picked up the phone. He grumbled a few times as he muttered "yes" and then hung up the phone.

"Is everything ok?" Kagome took her last bite of her Cobb salad and set her fork down.

"Eh, that was the studio. I have to go back. It turns out that 'genius' of a photographer forgot to load film into his camera, taking empty shots of me. We must have taken more than two hundred shots." He rolled his eyes.

"That..sucks." She smirked and took out her wallet. " Hey, by the way, Is 'Shinji' a common name? I think our delivery guy's name is Shinji as well."

"It's a common name in Japan, I suppose. It's like how 'John' or 'Bob' is here. Ever been to Japan?"

"No…born and raised here, sadly." She groaned as she pulled out cash.

"Put your money away, it's no good here." He grabbed her hand and pushed it down.

"No, it's ok…really. I like to pay for my own meals."

"and I like to pay for those who I invite." He retorted. "Really, put it away, I feel offended." his expression went hard.

"I'm sorry…"she pouted not wanting to be rude.

"I'm kidding. I'm not offended." He said as he paid the waiter. "Anyway, you should be proud to be born and raised in New York City. It's like the best city." He remarked emphatically.

"It's overrated." Kagome scoffed as she grabbed her bags and followed Shinji out the door.

"I'm sorry to cut our lunch short." He said with a half smirk. He was really cute, she thought. Something had to be up. He was too cute and too nice. Those two didn't go together. " I'd like to do this again."

Kagome nodded but didn't answer. Nothing would come out of her mouth.

"So…?"

"Um…Ok. Thanks." She waved and turned around.

"That's it?" he frowned.

"Um…have a good day?"she gritted her teeth with a forced smile.

"You're not good at this, I take it." He pursed his lips.

"What gave it away?"she rolled her eyes. " Sorry, it just sounds too much like a date. I don't really…date much."

"I'll make it easy for you." He pulled out his cell phone. "Phone number?"

She blushed embarrassedly. " Uh… I don't know…"

"Don't worry. I won't misuse it. I'll limit my calls to ten times a day and no midnight calls where you only hear breathing, I promise." He raised his left hand and his right hand rested on his chest. She laughed and bowed her head as she told him her number.

"I wish I could drive you home but we have to get these prints out before this evening." He sighed. " I'll make it up to you."

"It's ok…really." she protested.

"Shhh…"he put a finger on his lips and waved. " Until then, my sweet Kagome."

Normally, she would have found that sentence cheesy but it warmed her inside and she blushed as she turned around. This was the first guy since high school that she actually kind of liked back. He was so sweet and so handsome. A model. Who'd a thought she'd be dating a model? She wished she had someone to talk to about this, but she didn't. It was her fault, really. Being anti-social with her roommates who'd come the closest to friends that she'd ever had.

After parting ways, Kagome fell into deep thought about what she was doing. She was getting sidetracked from the things she'd set out to do. Her plan was to find a place, have a steady job while she went to school for Law. Now, she was modeling, didn't register for school yet, having lunch with a model that she might see again. Dating? She'd put that last on her mind. So far, Shinji passed two of the the three tests she always gave guys. He was well-spoken and he didn't mention anything about her looks, maybe once and it was in a form of a joke. Should she give him a chance? Sesshomaru was with that woman, it seemed. Whoa, where'd that come from, she thought.

She stopped in her tracks from the shock of that thought. She wasn't even thinking about him. Who cared who he was dating? She blinked trying to get it together and continued walking. Back to the plans for her future, she remembered a conversation she had with Sesshomaru. Why was he coming into her mind a lot lately?

As she continued to observe her life, she entered a few shops here and there, avoiding the person at the register as she left the store empty-handed. She still hadn't seen nor confronted her family. It's been almost a year since she'd spoken to them. She tried after they kicked her out but they wouldn't have any of that, why would they after she had embarrassed them?

This clearly was a 'thinking time'. The only thing missing was a good cup of Starbucks coffee. As she journeyed down the block looking for one she continued to contemplate. Her journey for Starbucks quickly ended as she spotted a Starbucks. In New York City, you'd always find a Starbucks since they had one literally on every corner. In case one ever went out of stock with coffee beans, don' fret! A few feet away…is another Starbucks to save the day.

She entered the coffee shop and ordered her usual Vanilla Bean and claimed a soft cushy couch by the window. She was doing a full re-evaluation today, on herself. She realized she was very lonely and she made it worse by avoiding everyone.

Koga, who was in a band, always inviting her to his practices or gigs, wanting her opinion, trusting her to do the introductions, and she would always try to blow him off by saying she was busy when she really wasn't.

Sango was turning into a monster ever since she'd discovered bartending. She was this shy, smart girl and she knew what she'd turn out to be if she let it get to her. For Kagome, it was just a job but for Sango, she was using this opportunity to rebel and do things she could never do before.

Then, there was Sesshomaru. She hated thinking about the kind of relationship she had with him because it didn't make sense. It's like they were friends sometimes…and then enemies the next. When she tried to figure it out, she'd get a headache, so often she brushed it off. One moment, the white haired demon would whisk her away from highly stressed problematic events giving the false illusion of a knight in shining armor but quickly turning into the black knight from hell with his schizophrenic tendencies. She scowled as she recalled his acerbic remarks.

Naraku glanced at his watch and exhaled smoke while he stirred his drink. Sesshomaru was late which was unusual. He looked around the café for any sign of him and frowned when he didn't.

He looked back and Sesshomaru was sitting in front of him.

"What the-?" he shot back looking around not knowing when he came in. He didn't see him at all.

"You wanted to speak to me…"he sighed and raised both hands not seeing a point to being there.

"How did you.-?" he looked around and rolled his eyes. " Forget it." He put his cigarette out on the ashtray and picked up a menu when the waiter came over to drop them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru lit his cigarette. The waiter looked at him.

"Your usual, my lord?" the waiter bowed.

"No brandy today. Something different." He said. "A glass of wine is alright." And the waiter bowed once more.

"No brandy?" Nararu's eyes widened in shock as he looked up from his menu.

Sesshomaru bristled holding the cigarette in his hand and looked off into the water. The restaurant was on the pier and they sat in the patio since it was almost a nice day minus some ominous clouds. The ducks swam around, seagulls flying around and boats taking tourists around the city. He sighed in exhaustion and boredom. "What was this meeting for?"

"You're in more of a bitter mood than usual." Naraku scoffed and looked away. "and here I thought I was being a good friend by inviting you out and having good news to bare." He preened.

"Well then, get to the point. " Sesshomaru flicked the ashes of his cigarette. " It is not too far from noon and this is the third restaurant I've been in. Forgive me, if I am not enlightened."

"I hear Versace wants you as their spokes model." He spluttered.

"Old news…" Sesshomaru sighed with a squint. The umbrella hovering over their table did nothing to hide how bright his amber eyes were. They were even brighter when he was annoyed.

Naraku cleared his throat. "So you know about the show in Italy? Marcela Potencci is going to be there."

"Who?" he answered sullenly when the waiter brought him the glass of wine. "Thank you…"

"Only the hottest European model I've ever seen. Word from the grapevine, I heard she's got an eye for you."

"Do I look interested?"'

"Well, I know she is human." Naraku started. " of course, it's not serious. They can still be fun."

Why is everyone trying to set him up?, he thought. Did he look desperate? Like he couldn't get these women himself? He didn't go anywhere without some woman fawning over him, following him, drooling, whatever the case was. He wasn't conceited, these were cold hard facts!

"I saw the fashion show last week. Your roommate was amazing, covered in flowers and glitter."

"Yes, it seems people get easily distracted and entertained with shiny things."

"Don't try to deny it, for a human, she has breathtaking qualities about her appearance." He frowned. He and Sesshomaru had been friends since they were five. Of course, the relationship had remained the same since the beginning. Naraku doing the talking, Sesshomaru doing the avoiding, what held them together as friends anyway? Money, Of course.

It was the only thing Sesshomaru could talk about easily as breathing. Business, stocks, money, properties, after a while, those topics did become boring. He'd settle for switching with Inuyasha would spar with him at night. There were times when Sesshomaru would talk about other things but it was very, very, very….very, rare.

"So, how about hooking me up with the sexy women you have in that building of yours." Naraku grinned as he set his menu down and ordered with the waiter.

" Nothing for me," Sesshomaru declined.

"How do you stay alive?" Naraku drew his brows together in confusion. "I think I've seen you eat twice the entire time knowing you…"he rambled on and Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What is it you see in humans?"

Naraku choked on the ice of his drink as he sipped and started coughing. Sesshomaru looked at his cigarette and waited for him to finish coughing.

"Well.." he coughed. " It's like…no strings attached. You know how our parents are waiting for us to mate, but that doesn't come easy. You have to wait for the right demoness to come along, and my friend, I cannot wait that long. So, in the mean time, to fill the loneliness and cold feeling of sleeping alone at night, human girls can help fill that void."

"That whole concept is fatuous. I cannot grasp the weakness of this co-dependency I witness every day."

"It's not that bad…" Naraku protested defensively and smirked while he shook his finger at him. "I know why you're in a bad mood. Your mother's in town again, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru squint his eyes in frustration and churned his wine glass, staring at the mass of his wine and watched it swirl around.

"Just ignore her. She'll realize your father isn't going to die anytime soon and leave back to her exotic island and come around again in another few years."

"She's expecting me to find a mate." He scoffed as flicked his cigarette to the water.

"Oh.."Naraku laughed. "Well, too bad she'll have to wait longer than your dad dying for that. "he joked but stopped once getting the glare from Sesshomaru. "sorry."

"It is just ridiculous."

"I have an idea. Just get one of the demon girls from your place and pretend like you're mating with them." He shrugged like he found the solution to it all and now they could move on.

"I think you've been hanging around humans too much." Sesshomaru stared at him like he was the stupidest and lowest insect in the world.

"What? It could work." he said and then realized. "Oh…the marking thing."

"Yes, the marking thing…" Sesshomaru mocked his words.

"I'm telling you. That's one of things that is real annoying with our kind. The ability to have senses that can detect things one normally can't; Gives this whole leverage to the nosy ones."

"She won't leave this time, I can feel it."

" You're still young, she cannot expect you to mate right away."

"Think, what does a demon have to accomplish before he mates?" he tested his naïve friend.

" Wealth, Power, Property, Respect…oh, I see where you're going with this.."he shook his head. "I'm sorry, my friend. I guess in technical terms, you are screwed."

"I won't be bothered by this." He drank the last of his wine and stood up and left.

"Bye to you too." Naraku muttered and shook his head. " I swear, that guy and his bidding farewell mannerisms." The waiter brought his Seafood Portofino and looked confused when he watched Sesshomaru leave. "Don't bother trying to figure it out. You'll just get a headache."

Kagome snapped out of her daze and realized an hour had passed. She looked at her cup of coffee and noticed she had only a few sips. The cup was more than half full. She took a sip of her now cold coffee and was about to get up when she saw a man with white hair come out of the limo, for a split second, she thought it was Sesshomaru but she immediately saw that it wasn't. It was his father.

Crap, she thought. She didn't want to see him. She was so rude with him in the beginning, he probably hated her. She nonchalantly hid her face with her cup of coffee as he entered the coffee shop. Normal people would have a linear direction when wanting coffee and would go straight to the register to get it. Not him, he scanned around the room when he entered and his eyes rested on hers for a moment and he tilted his head with a squint. He smiled almost quickly as he remembered who she was and walked toward her.

Shit, she thought. " Hiii" she said sweetly as she stood up from her seat.

"Hello." He bowed as folded his hands behind his back and smiled softly, his expression different than that of Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's. It wasn't misleading like theirs. Inuyasha had such a mean face with his dark brows covering his eyes like he was always angry but he was very sweet and generous. Annoying, but that's aside from the fact. Sesshomaru had an angelic face that looked like he was the nicest person in the world. Like on his spare time, he read to the blind, delivered babies and voluntarily served food for the homeless on Christmas…but he wasn't. He was cold and ruthless.

"How are you doing, young lady?" Inu Taisho grinned as he observed around the coffee shop. What was he looking for, or who?

"Please, sit."

"Actually, I was going to leave?" she cleared her throat. "I have this…uh…" she was so bad at lying. " I need to overlook some college applications."

"Alright. Well then, let my driver and I give you a lift."

"Uh.."

"Good. Let me just get my usual Venti Soy Chai Skim Latte, no foam." He made his way to the register and she rolled her eyes. Great. This was just great!

They exited the shop with their coffees and walked toward the limo.

"It isn't too far, you know." She tried to reason.

"It's far to walk." He retorted as a matter-of-factly.

She forced a smile and it turned into a pout once he turned around to enter the limo. She felt uncomfortable with the man. Why was he being nice? She was so mean in the beginning, a smart ass. She entered the limo and clutched to her bags as she sipped her coffee and looked out the window.

He could sense she was uncomfortable seeing she was so pressed against the window. Any more pressed and she'd practically be outside of the car. He just sipped his coffee and smiled. He could see why his sons were wrapped into her. She was good looking for her age. He wasn't sure of how Sesshomaru felt, after all, she was human. He's made it clear of how he felt toward them.

He was definitely sure about Inuyasha though.

"So I want to congratulate you on a job well done on the runway." He broke the silence.

"Thank you…"she blushed and said softly. In front of an audience, she was outspoken and loud but in this car, if he were human, he wouldn't have heard her. He didn't say anything else. Normally, it'd take twenty minutes to get to where she lived, but due to traffic, it took longer. Occasionally, he would mention the city lights and beautiful weather. She'd share trivia she'd learned about the weather or the city and then she began to loosen up and found herself becoming comfortable. To the point that she was a bit disappointed once they got closer to her house. The car stopped in front of the house and they both remained quiet. They looked toward the steps of the house and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the ledge, smoking a cigarette and reading a book. Inuyasha stood by him fixing the Front door intercom.

"You don' t have to be afraid of demons, you know." Inu Taisho turned to her.

She looked at him taken aback by his remark and she stammered. " I'm…not."

"If you say so." He smiled. "Go on child." He said as he looked straight ahead and she got out of the car.

"Thanks.."she muttered to herself but he smiled and whispered "you're welcome". She didn't hear.

She walked towards the steps and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked down, at the limo and her coming up the steps. They saw their father in the limo glaring at them with a side glance and a grin and as he drove off.

"Hey…" Kagome greeted the both of them but only Inuyasha greeted back. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his book without an acknowledgment. She glanced at him for a moment and rolled her eyes as she went inside.

"You're rude…"Inuyasha muttered to Sesshomaru and he held a nail in his mouth as he screwed another nail into the wall, tightening a piece of metal imbedded into it. He pressed a button. "Koga, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, over." he said through the intercom. You could hear Miroku and Sango laughing in the background.

"How do I sound?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um..sexy?" Koga answered."Over."

Inuyasha scoffed and he rolled his eyes. "I mean, is it fuzzy-"

"Fuzzy?." He cackled. "Over."

"Stop saying 'over'! This isn't a walkie talkie!" he orated.

"Hey, can you guys go to the deli and get some Doritos? Hakkaku and Ginta finished the bag already." He paused. "Over."

"Ugh…moron." Inuyasha shook his head as he finished up and looked at his brother. "You know, she said 'hi', you could have said 'hi' back?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and continued to read.

" I swear, you're an asshole."

"What?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Didn't you say you wanted me not to talk to her?"

"Like you ever listen to me, Anyway, doesn't mean I want you being rude, I just would appreciate you hanging less with her. Everyone here is thinking things and so am I. Well, not really, because I know you."

"You know me." Sesshomaru mocked him.

"Yeah, she's human. Enough said." Inuyasha stated.

"Hmph."

"I wonder what the hell that was about, Dad bringing her home." He put all his tools away. "You think-"

"I don't want to think about it.." Sesshomaru said flatly and closed his book.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Dad, he said she was attractive. I mean, the age thing, well…wouldn't that be weird though?" he looked toward the ledge and Sesshomaru was no longer there and he heard the door slam.

"Oook." He muttered to himself.

Kagome walked past the living room to head upstairs but stopped when she saw Koga sitting on the couch in the living room, watching T.V and Miroku and Sango talking by the pool table. Shurran was buffing her nails on the recliner by the window.

"Gee, Higurashi. It seems like you intend to go down the family line."

"What?" Kagome asked, biting the inside of her cheek trying to control her anger.

"First Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru, now his father? Tsk, you're on a mission." She giggled devilishly.

Koga looked at her and back at Kagome with a cocked brow.

"Are you spying on me?" Kagome laughed. "Pathetic."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't need to. You're doing it for me!" Kagome retorted.

"You wish!" Shurran shot up. " I was just watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru outside."

"Now you're a stalker?" Kagome smirked as she sat down and Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Whatever, _Wannabe_, Just stay away from Sesshomaru." She muttered.

"Listen, he is all yours." Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced toward the hallway to see Sesshomaru pass them as he went to the kitchen. Did he hear them?

Koga looked between the hallway and back at Shurran and Kagome. "Awwwkwaard." He sang as he changed the channels.

Kagome and Shurran scoffed and ignored each other.

"So…" she turned to the rest.

"So, how was the shoot?" Sango asked as she left Miroku's side and went to hers. Miroku went to sit by Koga and snatched the remote control from him. Koga didn't protest and just stared at the television.

"The shoot went great. I got all these free clothes." she preened exaggeratedly in honor of Shurran.

"Nice." Sango said as she looked through her bag.

Koga crossed his arms and yawned at the television and turned to her. "What else?"

"I had lunch with some model." She murmured.

"Details!" Koga jumped up and down and he and Miroku started giggling like schoolgirls.

Kagome and Sango tilted their heads with a frown and ignored them.

"It wasn't…a date or anything." She avoided their glare.

Shurran scoffed. " I'm sure it wasn't, like anyone would want to date you." She laughed obnoxiously.

She ignored Shurran, it took every ounce of willpower not to chuck an object at her. Sango rolled her eyes at her and was surprised Kagome was still sitting in the living room with them. She always would head to her room and stay there when she wasn't out.

"We're going out to see Koga play in a little while, do you want to come?"

"Koga, you're playing tonight?" she looked toward him.

"Yes, I told you a few days ago, but I know you weren't listening, since you became all important and everything…" he looked at his nails and sighed.

"Aw, come on, Koga. Don't be mean." Kagome pouted. " I'm sorry."

"Ok, I'm over it." He smiled. "So…you're going to introduce us again?"

"Of course. Wolf's bane, I got it this time. What are you playing tonight?"

"Well, some of the old songs you already heard and I'm doing a cover on one of Avenged Sevenfold's song. It's call 'M.I.A.' It's awesome."

"It really is, Kagome." Sango shared his excitement. "He sounds just like the guy."

"Cool, well, let me get ready." Kagome jumped up with her bags and headed straight for her room.

"See, I told you guys to give her time and she'll come around.."Koga grinned with pride. "She just needed time."

"I guess so." Sango looked bothered but snapped out of it. "I'm going to go get dressed too. Let's meet downstairs at eight." With that said, everyone went their way to get dressed and ready. Shurran grimaced at all of them and scoffed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. He rested his chin on his hand and just stared at his tea as he stirred it. He was in deep thought, he didn't sense anyone come in. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and scowled.

"Hi." Shurran whispered seductively.

"Shurran…"he cleared his throat. "What is it?" he shrugged trying to push her hand off of his shoulder. Not getting the hint she continued to rub his shoulder.

"You're so tense. I know what can fix that…"she whispered into his ear and bent down, her lips touching the tip of his ear. His body jerked away and he rubbed the back of his head pretending he needed to stretch.

" I'd like to be left alone, please." He said.

"Oh, and we will be. Everyone is leaving in a couple of hours, we'll have the house all to ourselves." She sat on the table by his cup.

"I'm not in the mood for either company," he tried to clarify.

"Well, that's no fun…"she tsked and got off the table and walked around him. She placed her arms around his chest from behind and her hair dropped across his chest as she leaned down. "You know, we have some unfinished business…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in agitation and looked towards the door when Koga entered the kitchen with Kagome following behind.

"Oh sorry…"he stopped shortly seeing Shurran's embrace around him causing Kagome to bump into his back. "Was…thirsty…but can wait." He winked as he walked out.

Kagome paused in her steps, her legs wouldn't move quick enough and she and Sesshomaru shared a glance. It was quick but somehow long enough to study each other's expressions. She snapped out of it and followed behind Koga.

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of Shurran's embrace softly and looked back at her.

"About that day…"he grabbed his cup of tea and poured it out into the sink. "it will not happen again."

"why not?" she said but he walked away.

She forced a smile to hide the pain and rejection she had ensued. He wanted her, she was sure of it. Why kiss her in the first place? You don't make out with someone in the first place and stop…unless she was a bad kisser? She gasped. Impossible! She frowned, no, she was fine. All guys wanted her, she was hot and they always wanted more. She was a model, had an excellent body, what was wrong with him?

He'd gotten tenser when Kagome entered the kitchen. That dirty human was in the way of everything. Her scrawny no-good self got a chance to be Marques's model, the IT designer. He was rising in the fashion industry and every model wanted to be poked, prodded, teased or whatever by him and because of her bitch roommate being an anorexic and being at the fashion show at the same time, she was there to fit into that size 0. Life wasn't fair for her ever since she moved into this loft with the others, or shall she just say Kagome. She had to try harder and make sure Kagome didn't get everything she wanted. So she got to be Marque's Angel! Her true desire was to be Valentino's model for a new project he was conjuring up; no one knew anything about it yet, not even the advisors.

All she wanted was to be one of his models and have Sesshomaru by her side. He was the only guy who looked as good as she did, even better, though she hated to admit it. He was the perfect eye-candy. Yes, that was all she wanted, that and the new Jimmy Choo shoes. Was that too much to ask for?

Kagome walked out of her room, smiling to get out of the house; to try and mingle with her roommates. Forget about her problems with her family, guys, and the future. She bumped into Sango and did a double take.

"Sango, you look….wow!" she said as she continued to leer at her roommate. Sango had ripped denim hip hugger jeans and a white sleeveless V-neck with gold trimmings. When she moved around, the white shimmered gold in the light. She looked taller wearing white high heels. She blushed.

"Thanks…but of course I don't compare to you." She bowed her head.

"Shut up! Right now you make me hate myself." They shared a laugh.

Kagome's hair was in waves and was picked up into a half ponytail. She put on a black school girl skirt with a black pin-striped blazer. Her undershirt was silver sequined top. She wore her combat boots that went up to her knees. She had sticker diamonds on the sides of her eye and light silver shimmer and wore a nude lip-gloss that had a slight shimmer too.

As they went down the steps, Kagome saw Sesshomaru talking to Koga and nodding. He was dressed in designer jeans and a Navy blue blazer with a white undershirt. Her heartbeat sped up when she saw him and she tried to gulp down this anxiety she had. She couldn't understand it and she pretended to ignore him as they made it downstairs.

"Girls." Koga bowed and Kagome and Sesshomaru met glance before he quickly looked away toward Koga.

"Sesshomaru, you're coming?" Sango smirked as she felt arms around her waist, she looked back to see Miroku.

He nodded without word.

"Yeah, he offered to give us a ride." Koga rested his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder like they were all buddy-buddy. Sesshomaru even seemed fine with this action and Kagome noticed the rest of them were aware of the unfamiliarity this entire thing was but everyone went about it fine.

Miroku wore his hair messy and looked handsome with his golden hoops around his ears. He wore a black button-down with denim jeans. Kagome took a look at her roommates; they all looked like they were models. Koga had an undershirt with graffiti on it, a black cargo jacket with all these zippers, buttons and pockets that seemed redundant and faded gray denims that were ripped at the knees and his favorite studded belt.

"Everyone ready?" Koga asked.

"Let's roll." Miroku raised his fist.

"Is there room?"Kagome asked and Sesshomaru looked around the room, mentally counting everyone and nodded.

Koga grabbed his guitar and amp and looked back at Kagome.

"Hakkaku, Ginta and Muso are meeting us there."

"Meeting where?" Kagome followed behind him as they all followed Sesshomaru.

"I think you know it…." Koga grunted as he carried his equipment. "Axis Lounge?"

"Oh…" she sighed. "She definitely knew it. It was one of her many jobs as a bartender. "Damn, all the way in New Jersey?"she chuckled as she shut the door behind her. They all went to the car and Sesshomaru opened the trunk. Koga put his amp in and carried his guitar.

"I need to tune this…" he said as he opened the door to the back.

"you can sit in the front, Koga." Kagome said, not wanting to be so close to Sesshomaru. She still felt her anxiety when she looked at him or smelled him.

"Actually, I need to sit in the back, there's more room for me and my guitar." He smiled and sat in the back.

"Sango?" Kagome almost begged.

"I kind of…wanted to sit next to Miroku…" she whispered. "sorry.."

"ugh…"she muttered. " It's ok. " she sucked it up and sat at the passenger side. She and Sesshomaru almost simultaneously opened the window. She needed fresh air and her perfume mixed with his cologne was suffocating, she was sure he thought the same thing.

She placed her seatbelt on and he started the car. She rubbed her hands together as they drove off, feeling cold but she did not want to close the window. He turned on the heat as he made it to the bridge. Koga was singing lightly in back of her and Sango and Miroku were in a private conversation.

Even though everyone in the car was doing their own thing, she couldn't stand the silence between she and Sesshomaru. She wanted to talk to him but about what? She sneaked a glance toward him and noticed he looked uncomfortable. He was trying to concentrate on the signs and the road but he felt her staring at him. He looked to his side and she immediately looked away. She tried to concentrate on Koga's voice. It was so soothing. His raspy but sweet voice as he strummed the guitar.

They had quite some time till they reached the club in New Jersey but the way the traffic looked, they'd get there in a half an hour. She tried to look anywhere but Sesshomaru's direction. She watched as his hand gripped the gear and from the look at his veins and the way the color of his skin looked even paler, like he was gripping it tighter than he should.

"Ok, man. You can turn on the radio if you'd like. I'm done tuning the guitar." Koga grunted as he lifted his guitar to put it into the case. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned the radio on. He had nice hands, long fingers and his nails were a bit long and pointy but smoothed at the points. She gasped trying to rid the mental pictures those hands were bringing into her head. He tried to find a station suitable and left it on an oldie's station.

He glared at his side mirror on Kagome's side to change lanes and quickly took her appearance when she wasn't looking. Her skirt rose up revealing most of her thighs as she sat and he quickly jerked his gaze towards the back window to change lanes and noticed Koga smirking at him.

He frowned and looked into his rearview mirror and noticed Koga still smirking and looking away.

"So, I'm surprised you came out tonight, Sesshomaru. I mean, willingly." Sango broke the silence. "To what do we owe this surprise?"

"Let's just say…I needed to get out of the house…"he muttered to himself thinking about Shurran. He was going to retire to his room but feared another encounter with her. With her forwardness, he expected to see her under his covers waiting for him.

"Funny, Kagome and Sesshomaru broke out of their cocoons at the same time and became little social butterflies…" Miroku teased in a high pitched voice while flapping his hands.

Kagome looked back at him with a frown and Sesshomaru frowned through his rearview mirror at the same time.

"I'm…just…kidding…"he hid behind Sango's shoulder trying to avoid their death glares.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at Axis Lounge and parked the car. Koga got them all through the back with their backstage passes and they sat at a table. Another band played before Koga's and Miroku and Sango went to dance. Koga clutched onto his guitar and looked around as Kagome and Sesshomaru sat at the table looking more out of place than a school of nuns in a stripper's joint.

"Well, Inuyasha should be here soon with Hakkaku, Ginta and Muso."

"Oh, he's coming too?" Kagome pursed her lips as she looked at the candle at their table.

"Yeah, he had to do some errands or some shit in the Upper East Side, so he picked up the crew along the way since they were up there getting some threads."

"Threads?" Kagome cocked a brow.

Koga tugged on his shirt. "Get with it, Kagome." He pinched her cheek. "alright, I'm heading to the back to get the equipment ready. Can I leave you two alone here?" he looked at the both in a mocking smile.

Sesshomaru looked up at him perplexedly and shifted to his usual impassive look .The waitress came up to them and asked if they wanted a drink and Koga walked off.

Sesshomaru looked toward Kagome and she thought about if she should get an alcoholic or non-alcoholic drink.

"Tequila Sunrise?" she shouted through the loud music. The waitress wore a black tank top and black shorts, heavy eyeliner rimmed around her sky blue eyes and accentuated her platinum blonde hair. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"The same, please." He muttered not looking at her. She nodded and walked away.

Kagome's brow twitched in surprised that he ordered the same drink. He scanned around the room and she rubbed her hands together, still feeling cold. She realized then that she wasn't cold because of the temperature. She would get cold when she's nervous too. Why was she nervous?

She felt her purse vibrate on her lap and rummaged through it to find her cell phone. She found it and flipped it open. She'd gotten a text message.

'WAT U UP 2 2NITE?'-SHINJI

She read the message and wondered if she should respond. She felt rude so she put it away.

The waitress brought the drinks back and Kagome might as well have drank it out of her hands, she grabbed it so fast and downed the drink in three gulps, she immediately asked for another receiving weird looks from the waitress and Sesshomaru.

"Thirsty?" Sesshomaru stirred his drink and sipped it while she nodded and breathed out the alcoholic fumes.

"So what time does he play?" she asked looking through the program set on the table.

"In an hour." Sesshomaru answered looking toward the stage.

Kagome looked over the program and saw the intermission time between the band playing and Koga's.

The band stopped playing and Miroku and Sango stopped dancing and made their way to the bar.

The waitress came over with another drink for Kagome and set down another one beside her and another one beside Sesshomaru's glass. He looked up baffled as well.

"um..I know I gave off this alcoholic personality, but I really just wanted one.." she smiled sympathetically at her.

"This is on the house. "she smirked and winked at Sesshomaru. "The bartender over there claims he knows you." She pointed over her shoulder.

Kagome looked back and saw her old co-worker and smiled as she raised her glass in thanks. The guy pointed to Sesshomaru and winked, his way of saying 'cute'.

Kagome shook her head and mouthed the word "straight" behind Sesshomaru's head.

The guy frowned and smiled afterward with a thumbs up, pointing to her and Sesshomaru.

"No" she mouthed trying to tell him Sesshomaru and her were not together and rolled her eyes at him playfully. "Thank you…" she said to the waitress and tipped her.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him noticing the silence of Kagome and followed her gaze to a bartender at the bar.

"A client of yours?" He muttered and sipped his drink.

"A friend." She spat knowing his insinuation and turned to her drink and glanced toward him, he wouldn't look at her; even when he was talking to her.

The band that was playing before were called 'MayFlower'. They sounded ok to Kagome, if you were into that indie music. The curtains covered the stage and you could hear the band in the back tuning their guitars.

Her phone rang through her purse and it startled her. She quickly grabbed it and saw Shinji's number on the screen. Ugh, for some reason this annoyed her.

"Hello?" she answered nicely. Sesshomaru glanced to his side looking at her hair fall down and cover the left side of her face. Her blazer and shirt rose up and she leaned closer to the table revealing the small of her back. "What's up?" she asked.

"I texted you, you never responded." He said into her ear.

"Um..sorry?" Kagome made a face but it didn't affect her tone. " I'm kind of busy. I'm in New Jersey watching a friend play."

"Oh…ok." He said. "sorry to bother you."

She wanted to leave it at that but didn't want to be mean so she said:

"It's ok…you're not bothering."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and finished his drink. He grabbed the second one and started stirring it. He hated to admit, it tasted a lot better than the Brandy but he could taste it was weaker.

"I'll give you a call later." She said.

"What time?" Shinji said. "I'm heading to bed soon."

"Um.." When I have the time, she thought. " When I get a chance…."

"Alright…I see how it is." He said facetiously.

"It's not like that. Really, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. " she hung up the phone and turned it off feeling creeped out.

"Seems your client is getting attached…" Sesshomaru smirked still looking at the stage. "Isn't that bad for business?"

"Why are you here?" She scoffed and glanced to her side and back to the stage.

"I felt like having a night out." He said casually, knowing he hit a nerve.

"Do it on your own time." She retorted feeling very heated. He always seemed to know where to strike.

"That's not very welcoming." He persisted.

"That's right. It isn't."

"Well, you don't have to sit here with me, you can go accompany your 'friend' over there." He frowned feeling annoyed.

"Why don't you leave? Isn't there a demon brat waiting for you at home?" She spat and then realized that remark almost sounded like she was jealous. As if. She just wanted him far from her as possible.

He squint his eyes at the remark of Shurran waiting at home for him but brushed it off. "I believe I was invited." He continued to sip his drink with a slight smirk like he was enjoying every bit of pissing her off.

She sighed deeply and grabbed her drink and poked the ice around with her straw. 'Be the bigger person,' she told herself. 'He's just trying to annoy you, don't let it.'

"You're up."he said.

"What?" she looked around. "Up for what?"

The maintenance guys were fixing the microphone and through the curtain, Kagome could see Koga calling her over.

"Oh…shit." She shot up and sprinted toward the stage. The place had suddenly seemed more crowded than before. Everyone came for Koga's band. She went up the steps and walked toward the microphone. She looked out into the crowd and tried to calm her nerves as she grabbed the mike.

She saw Sesshomaru grinning at her, like he knew something she didn't. She scowled through the audience toward him and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wolf's Bane!" she roared into the mike receiving a loud cheer and whistling from the crowds. She walked down the steps from the stage to walk back to the table when she heard the strumming of the guitar and then Koga started singing softly, The cover song for Avenged Sevenfold's 'M.I.A'.

As she walked to her table, a guy stopped her by grabbing her hand. He was pissed drunk and sweaty trying to make her sit on his lap.

"Stop!" she yelled but no one heard her through the noise. "Get off of me." She pounded his heavy chest. The guy was huge. Picture a bear trying to hug a squirrel. He was crushing her while singing along with Koga's band. The huge guy's friends grabbed her, and for a moment she thought she was safe but they were passing her around to each other, clutching her to their chest, toying with her like she were a rag doll.

She tried to smack and punch one guy but he grabbed her hands and swung her around to the next guy who gripped her by the arms. She closed her eyes and yelled and tried to hit him but opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru; it was his hands that were gripped around her arms. She tried to hold back her tears. Her hair was out of place, messy and her eyeliner smudged.

He looked down at her for a moment, observing every inch of her in a matter of seconds and set her aside and walked toward the big guy, sitting on his chair, still singing along to Koga's song. It was so fast, the big guy and Kagome both were confused on what happened when Sesshomaru snatched the chair from under him so quick, like he weighed nothing. His friends laughed when the big guy fell on his ass once gravity took its toll and you'd think it was done but Sesshomaru swung the chair around with one hand and broke it on the big guy's head, effortlessly, like the chair was a feather he was swinging around.

Everyone didn't notice but Kagome and the big guy's friends. The big guy blinked a few times, like he had been hit so hard, he didn't know what happened. Sesshomaru looked over to his friends in an ominous side glare, his expression stoic but foreboding and the guy's friends backed off.

Kagome just stared at the big guy who still looked out of it, he looked like he wasn't sure how he'd gotten to the concert in the first place. She felt a light tug on her sleeve and notice Sesshomaru pulling her away from the scene back to their table.

They got back to their table and everyone around acted like nothing. She sat down and contained herself; proud that she didn't cry but hurt nonetheless.

He didn't say a word. He just stirred his drink and sipped it watching Koga's band. She fixed her blazer and her hair. She opened her compact mirror and fixed her makeup as well.

"I didn't need your help, you know." She sniffled but tears didn't come down.

"Of course not. "he mocked.

"I can take care of myself." She protested angrily.

"Can you?" he turned to her, for the first time tonight, he looked into her eyes. She forgot how light his eyes were. She tried to raise her chin defiantly but looked away. " You're a walking hazard to these humans…aren't you?" he grinned.

"It isn't funny." She glowered.

"Your liability is quite comical, actually." He disagreed.

"Yeah, it's comedic." She spat sarcastically.

"I sense I'm annoying you.."

"And the award for understatements go to…" She waved at him and drank her entire drink and went to the next one. Tonight, was a drinking day.

He frowned. He wasn't upset by her comments, he was actually impervious by it. It was this feeling he had, it started when she was being sandwiched by the big guy and his friends.He blinked his eyes closed, trying to make the feeling go away. It was like something lurking in the air, this odd aura he could not explain. The best way he could explain it was something pulling him, like a magnetic force. His body reacted with this preservative instinct, like he had to protect her. It wasn't like he felt he had a choice. He noticed from afar, the man laughing and acting loud, they all noticed Kagome walking past them and he noticed the snickers and whispering as she came closer.

Then something rose in his blood. He felt heat in his entire body, and that adrenaline you feel when preparing for something and with her yelling, he dashed with no hesitation.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt guilty for her remarks. He just saved her from those guys and here was she putting a tough act, that he clearly didn't buy and for what? To not give him the satisfaction? To prove that humans weren't so weak? She swallowed her pride and muttered from the side of her mouth.

"Sorry…"she murmured almost incoherently. " Thanks…" she ended in a whisper.

He was going to respond with some sort of satirical exposition but he held back. He knew how hard it must have been for her to want to apologize and thank him for something that degraded her somehow.

The show had gone wild. Koga riled up all his fans and groupies and it started to get violent. Drunks started mosh pits and the groupies were fighting over whatever object Koga through out to the crowd. Good thing he was done before things could get too bad.

Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to stay seated at their table until Koga was done. They were not about to disperse a crowd of pubescent-horny teeny boppers just to get through.

Inuyasha scaled the walls trying not to get in the way of the crying obsessed fans as he made his way toward the stairs. As he walked up, he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting at a table in the back. It was the V.I.P section, guards stood at each side of the entrance with stoic expressions.

The V.I.P section had their own bar and he saw Sango and Miroku taking shots and peer pressuring the bartender to take one along with them.

He grimaced at the screeching sounds as he walked over to the bouncers to the V.I.P section. He showed a passed that Koga had given him and one huge bouncer sniffed at him with a suspicious look and let him in. Inuyasha cocked his brow at the bouncer that looked like he wanted to eat him and passed through. He went straight to Sango and Miroku and pat each of them on the back.

"Take it easy, guys. You don't want to get plastered before we go to the after -party." He chuckled and glanced over toward Kagome who was talking to Sesshomaru about something with a scowl. To him, it looked like an argument or something close to it.

Sango stared at him with glazed eyes and blushed. "We've only had two." She said innocently.

"They had eight…." Muttered a bartender from the side of his mouth to Inuyasha and looked at both of them. "Each."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide at the both of them, he wasn't sure if he was shocked or should be worshipping the two.

"Who's counting?."Miroku slurred, tapping his shot glass.

Inuyasha turned to walk toward his brother and Kagome but shot the bartender a look. "Cut em' off." He mouthed and the bartender winked.

"I'll just give them water." He mouthed back.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed when he walked over toward Kagome and clearly interrupted a conversation she and Sesshomaru were in. He had no remorse in doing so and showed it by sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome forced a smile and shifted toward him purposely as if she was trying to give her back to Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru ignored the conversation Kagome and Inuyasha were in, he couldn't help thinking it would have been better to stay home and have dealt with Shurran. He scoffed at the thought of her, he shouldn't have provoked her, and it was his fault. He looked into the crowd by the stage and saw Koga fighting back the girls with his guitar, his bodyguard helping him and as a result, disappearing into the crowd where the girls clawed and engulfed him with the power of teenage hormones, what a terrible demise he met.

Koga was 'every man for himself' and left his poor bodyguard as he ran toward the V.I.P section with this piercing yelp. The bouncers let him through and blocked it immediately pulling out tazers. His hair was pulled out of the immaculate ponytail he once had, his bandana missing, scratch marks on his pretty face, his shirt ripped. The only thing that was still in its original condition was his guitar. He once said if anybody tried to hurt his guitar, even if it was a girl, he'd put them in their place. 'I'll kill a bitch."; Was his exact words.

"Oh my god…"Kagome laughed but tried to put a stern face. "What happened to you?"

"I feel violated." Koga panted as he limped to the chair next to Sesshomaru.

"Where are Hakkaku and Ginta?" Kagome looked around and saw Ginta climbing up the stage's curtain, screaming while a few girls climbed after him and Hakkaku being dragged by a few girls out the door, he looked unconscious.

"Should we help them?" Kagome stood up from her chair and looked worried.

"Nah, they'll be alright." Koga waved over his shoulder and pulled out a cigarette and winced as he placed it between his busted lip. He lit it and exhaled a long sigh. "You guys going to the after party?"

"Uh, I don't know…" Kagome said as she sat back down and glanced at Sesshomaru from the side. "maybe."

Koga smirked and winced when he did that. " Ow…the price of fame."

"Is it worth it?" Kagome cocked a brow.

"Oh yeah…" Koga shot a devilish smirk and nudged Sesshomaru who seemed trapped in a thought. " You going to the after-party?"

Sesshomaru raised his chin and shook his head lightly as he stared off to the stage.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time and didn't look away from her. She felt uncomfortable and Koga and Sesshomaru could see that.

"You look really nice today." Inuyasha gushed.

"Thanks…" she forced a grin and looked down at her lap. Sango called her over in an obnoxious slur and almost thanked god for her drunken friend to save her from the spotlight. She stood up and walked away from the table.

Inuyasha tried to hide the stab of resentment he felt and shrugged it off. Koga just glared at him with the cigarette in his lips and shaking his head.

"What?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"You are giving the term 'stalker' a whole new meaning."

"Shut up." Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru glanced toward his brother with his head tilted to the side and shot him a smirk.

"What are you doing here with her anyway?" Inuyasha scowled.

"None of your business." Sesshomaru's brows rose slightly, toying with Inuyasha's jealousy.

Koga stared at the both of them back and forth and put his head down trying to hide his grin. Oh boy, he thought. "Hey, anyone seen Ayame?" he looked around hopelessly. He knew she was crushing on Hiten, why did he bother?

"No." Inuyasha broke from his brother's taunting glare. " She has a busy schedule along with Kikyo and Kagura. I think they're all shooting some commercial for like…yeast infection."

"Ew." Koga gagged. " How unattractive."

"People will do anything for those five minutes of fame, I guess…" Inuyasha laughed. "actually, you wanna hear something weird?"

Sesshomaru looked indifferent and Koga leaned closer. Kagome stood by the bar trying to control Sango's behavior.

" I haven't seen Hiten in like a couple of days. This morning, a few detectives came over and asked for him. I let them inside and they raided his room. They said it was 'imperative' that I contacted them once he came home."

"Drama, drama." Koga rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru glanced over toward Kagome at the bar and stirred his drink. He looked back down at his drink.

" I just hope we're not living with some psycho, and poor Ayame. " Inuyasha sighed. " I hear they're having this fling."

"Damn Inuyasha…" Koga muttered, annoyed at the last sentence. "You're like my grandmother, all up in everyone's business except you don't have a mustache." He grimaced and yelled toward Kagome to get him whiskey on the rocks.

"It's not like I try to be in everyone's business. " Inuyasha protested. " It's so blatant. You act like I'm holding a cup in front of everyone's door and looking out the window through binoculars from a dark room behind the shade."

"That sounds like a confession." Koga cackled.

"Kiss my ass." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Speaking of being nosy and into the drama." Koga looked at Sesshomaru. " What's the deal with you and Shurran."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in agitation.

"Now that's blatant." Koga smirked as Sango and Kagome walked over with Miroku. " She had you trapped in her embrace. Careful… girls like her….they bite." he squinted at a memory recalled.

"Now see…" Inuyasha whispered. "She's more like your type."

Sesshomaru scowled and the muscles on his face tensed when Kagome sat between them. She set Koga's drink across from her.

"So, are we going to this party or what?" Sango said louder than intended.

"Yeah, let's go.." Koga stood up and ignored the pain he felt. He turned to Sesshomaru and saw he was still sitting. " You should come…"

"I must decline." Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off his glass as he toyed with his ice.

"suit yourself.."Koga teased. "I wonder how you'll handle going home to find Shurran waiting in your bed…she seems….persistent and seems to have one thing in mind…" he patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Sesshomaru scowled at him and sighed. It was true. Avoiding things was what he did best; he didn't know the first thing to do if she were to come at him again, especially since she was a girl. He couldn't use forceful measures. He decided to stick around and finished his drink as he finished his drink and walked off. Kagome tried to avoiding looking his way and noticed him walking off. She guessed he was going to leave but seemed surprised when she walked out and noticed he was waiting for everyone in the car. He was on his cell phone and smoking a cigarette when everyone was discussing who gets in whose car.

"How about we just go back in the car we came. Let's not make it difficult." He walked toward Sesshomaru's car. He knew Inuyasha was trying to make Kagome go into his car and he was trying to help Kagome decline since she was too nice.

"Good idea." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her along with Miroku. Miroku was quiet, rubbing his face, his cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was trying hard to fight the liquor. Kagome and Sesshomaru met each other's gaze and both stubbornly looked away as she got into the car.


	9. Chapter 9

The party-Chapter 9

To everyone's surprise, the after-party was pretty exclusive. They were all under the impression that it was going to take place at someone's house with a few kegs and board games. This party took place at a rented luxurious ballroom that was decorated in a modern-trendy rock star theme. It didn't scream Koga and his band mates though, Kagome thought. She expected at least Doritos and Redbull as your appetizer and mini cheeseburgers as the main course. Dead wrong.

When they all entered, they were greeted with models holding cheese trays and bottles of wine. You didn't get pass them unless you left from them with a glass of expensive Shiraz. The room all around was covered in sheer white drapes. There were white leather couches that formed a circle around a little Jacuzzi with a little opening for you to enter. Models or girls that looked like them were in bikinis standing in the Jacuzzi posing. Occasionally, they'd shift to another pose. Kagome stood behind Koga feeling out of place and tapped his shoulder.

"What's going on? Are we at the right place?"

Koga leaned closer to her and cleared his throat. " Uh…you know, I haven't the slightest…but the producers insisted I show for publicity purposes."

"I see.." she nodded showing her pearly whites to whomever passed her by. Sesshomaru stood by a window screen that led to an outside pool. Kagome watched as a few girls walked over to him and said something but he didn't appear to acknowledge them. Koga grabbed a bottle of wine and walked over to the couch with his guitar and a few models followed him. Sango and Miroku sat at a table with people playing poker.

Kagome tried to ignore the looks she had gotten as she sat at a small table by the window. She sipped her wine and set it down on the table and looked out of the window seeing Sesshomaru stand by the pool outside, holding a cigarette in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. She felt someone near and looked up when a casted shadow appeared over her and saw a woman in a white dress. Her hair was long and blonde and she had dark brown eyes.

"…Hi." Kagome greeted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you while you were looking out the window. It's just you looked familiar. You don't happen to be the model at Marques's introduction Fashion Show, his angel?"

"Um.." Kagome turned to her and bowed her head. " Yes…I am."

"Unbelievable. You were so beautiful, I mean, you are." She laughed. " Sorry. Your beauty is breathtaking, I'll admit."

"Uh..Thanks.." she blushed.

"So, are you doing any work now?" the woman leered. "Oh, and I apologize for not introducing myself. I'm Tara, I work for Armani. "

" Oh, well, I'm Kagome…No…well, I don't know. I just went to a photo shoot to create a portfolio." She shrugged.

"Wonderful, maybe I will see you around more often…"she smiled. "I'm sure of it."

Kagome stared obliquely at the woman as she walked off not knowing what she meant or why the smile never left her face but she just rolled her eyes and quickly forgot about it. She opened her eyes wide when Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Inuyasha.." she greeted with no enthusiasm.

"So why, pray tell, did our date not work? I tried so many times to break it down to see where it went wrong, when we were making out and you suddenly stopped. The only dismission I could conclude was that you were crazy…I know," he waved his hand before she could say anything. " but it was the only one that made sense."

Kagome grinned as she sipped her drink. "Of course it was; anything to save your ego."

"That's harsh, I'm hurt…but I don't give in so easily. I believe you weren't being fair."

"Really?" she chuckled periodically looking out the window watching Sesshomaru walk around the pool. "On what terms?"

Inuyasha followed her intermittent gaze and frowned. " On what terms? Hmm, premature judgment, failure to see through a potential opportunity, I believe you already decided the outcome of our date once you said yes to it."

"Any evidence to prove that accusation?" she kept her gaze directly at him now.

"Not yet…only a second date would gather my theory." He tapped the table.

"We'll see." She stood up from the table and walked away. Their playful banter was indeed misleading and she saw Inuyasha's frown once she removed herself from it. She told herself she'd go to Sango and Miroku and hang with them but her body led her out to the pool.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and he took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it toward the pool.

"So…to answer your question, I don't really know why I'm out here." She looked out to the sky and avoided his eyes. He didn't say anything and looked back toward the pool and sipped his drink.

"I guess I feel I didn't thank you adequately." She continued. Ignoring the silence from him and just listening to the sound of the water in the pool swirl around. It was soothing. Why would she continue to talk to him? He pissed her off more than anyone but it was like she wanted to be around him, even if he was verbally abusive. What a Masochist I am, she thought.

"So about earlier, when I…well, when you…I…thank you. I just wanted to sincerely say…thank you." She ended abruptly and sprinted inside.

He drank the rest of his wine and walked back inside for more. After a half an hour, the party went from an organized tea and crumpets, Mozart playing banquet to an after effect of Koga's concert. Hakkaku and Ginta showed up in bandages and they started playing with Koga and riled everyone up after they all had a few drinks. Sango and Miroku were dancing in the pool, their clothes soaking wet, making out like teenagers. Sesshomaru sat on the couch with his head in his hand and a few girls surrounded him. He was very intoxicated from the bottles of wine he drank and by intoxicated, it meant tipsy. He was being bothered by every girl in the room. They all huddled around him asking personal questions. What type of underwear he wore, if any? What was his favorite part of a girl's body? What position he enjoyed most?

He looked up and met Kagome's eyes. She was talking to a few guys, pretty drunk but she was a bartender and could hold her liquor. Her brows rose trying to study his face. It looked like he was trying to get away from the girls but couldn't. One girl wrapped her arm around his arm and threw her leg over his. He even whispered in the girl's ear "get off of me." But she took it as a playful comment, like he was trying to play hard to get.

Kagome walked over to them and scowled at him and the girls.

"Well, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Have you?" he uttered as he leaned his head back on the couch. He crossed his arms which shook off the girl's arm that was holding him.

"Yes, it's urgent and I feel you should know…So…don't you want to know what the test results are?" she annunciated and looked at the rest of them.

The girls around him, including himself, looked baffled and they immediately dispersed from him. He was relieved but didn't show it. He just stared at Kagome as she sat next to him.

"You are very welcome…" she dimpled.

His mouth remained slightly agape trying to have a remark to what she just did but he just waved it off. He grabbed his glass of wine and drank it in one gulp.

"I can fight my own battles." He said.

"Yeah, I know…but I didn't foresee you swinging any chairs at them…so it was the least I could do."

"So, what are the test results and which one is the father?" he preened.

"just when I thought we waved our white flags." She shooked her head.

"Don't be so sensitive." He sighed as he stood up from the couch looking taller than ever. He had to have been over six feet. When she stood up, she barely met his shoulder. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand. " I think I've reached my limit in engaging social activities.."

"Me too…I'll gather the troops." She retorted hesitantly feeling the warmth of his hand and walked away.

From afar, a woman and three men watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru departed.

" Wow…those two are the most beautiful couple I've ever seen." Said the woman.

"Come now, Tara. I doubt they're even a couple. That guy looks way too beautiful to even be straight."

"He is definitely straight…anyway; do you deny the beauty in their relationship? There must be some major ego differences. "

Another guy flipped his cell phone open. "No need to thank me, but I took a picture of them a while ago when they were both sitting down. I noticed it too. They are way too good looking and if they are together, wow….what are the odds..."

"Odds of what?" another guy said. "He's a guy, she is a girl."

"Are you serious? "spat Tara. " It's never a perfect match. It's either a good looking guy with a mediocre looking girl, or the other way around."

"and did you note his white hair? Definitely demon, a demon and a human…adds more spunk, doesn't it?"

"What was the project Valentino was working on again? The lovers?"

"Be quiet!" another man whispered tersely. " you know we are not allowed to speak about it yet, Marques and Valentino are still going over some things."

"Ok ok.." Tara said. " Argento, send that picture to my phone, we'll send it to Marques. Let's see what he wants to do about this…"

"You guys are nuts.." said one of the three men, he was bald with dark shades. Lines on the sides of his mouth and eyes showed he was middle-aged. " That's Lord Sesshomaru…he's been offered many opportunities. He's not interested. I think Versace has been trying to make a stab at it for a couple of years now."

"No harm in trying…" Tara mused.

A few weeks had passed since the party and everyone went back to their daily lives. Sango had cooked breakfast for everyone and they all met in the kitchen. Kikyo, Ayame, Kagura sat together, Koga, Sesshomaru and Miroku sat on the opposite side. Kagome, Hojo, and Inuyasha sat at the end while Sango served them; Blueberry, Banana and Strawberry Pancakes with bacon and sausage on the side.

"Wow…Sango. You've gone all out. This looks so amazing." Kagome glared over the pancakes.

Sango simpered as she served everyone before serving Kagome. When she came to Kagome, she had a stack of pancakes with whip cream decorated on top and powdered sugar. A strawberry garnish on one side of the plate and blueberry sprinkles.

"Wow…"Kagome's eyes widened as she licked her lips.

"Hey, no fair…why does she get all those decorations?" Koga pouted in a lour.

Everyone looked at their boring pancakes and nodded for an explanation too.

"because none of you are on the cover of Vogue, Marie Claire, Cosmopolitan, Glamour and Elle!" Sango shouted as she threw the magazines on the table in excitement. Kagome cocked a brow with a fork full of pancakes in her mouth when she stood from her chair and saw her picture on the magazines.

"What?" she muttered with her mouth full.

Everyone grabbed a magazine and looked to see different pictures of Kagome on it.

"but…I didn't pose for these magazines…"she stared bafflingly at everyone.

"Who cares!" Sango squealed.

Shurran, Kikyo, and Kagura whispered between them and shot Kagome a scowl.

"I only did a portfolio…"

"Did you sign anything saying it was only for the portfolios, any contract?" Ayame looked at Kagome sympathetically.

"…no." Kagome said.

"well, there you go." Shurran smirked. "Your photos are basically on the market for sale for any high bidder."

"but…" Kagome panted as she looked through the other magazines. Some of her in bikini's on the front cover. " I…"

"Damn Higurashi…." Koga looked through the magazine with a cheesy grin. "Nice material!" he winked.

Kagome looked at everyone and saw different expressions. Excitement from Sango, Bland faces with cajole remarks from Koga and Miroku, Sesshomaru looked indifferent as usual, Inuyasha and Ayame looked sympathetic and Shurran, Kagura and Kikyo had smug looks with a tinge of jealousy.

Kagome's eyes began to water and she shot from the table to her room before she could start crying.

"I don't get it…" Sango's expression went sad. "she should be happy. She is like famous…her picture is everywhere for everyone to see…"

Including her mother, Sesshomaru thought and looked down at his untouched food.

" Those photos were used without her permission though, "Ayame protested. " Maybe she didn't want to be seen posing in bikini's or maybe she didn't want a high profile."

"Well then, "Shurran giggled. " It's a lesson taught. Doesn't she want to be a lawyer? She should know this. A contract can't be broken if there wasn't a contract in the first place. Serves her right…"

"Shurran, you are such a cold wench!" Ayame scolded.

"Oh shut up, traitor. You thought it too and since when were you on her side?"

"When I started seeing how you truly looked." Ayame fumed as she stormed off.

"What a bitch." Shurran muttered and Kikyo and Kagura nodded.

Sesshomaru got up as well and walked away.

"Well, can't let good food go to waste." Miroku forked the pancakes from his plate.

Kagome tried to stop crying but couldn't. She kept looking through the pictures in the magazine. I didn't want to be famous, I was just trying to make money for rent, she thought. What was her family going to say now? They would never see this as a respectable job. She had to see them, explain right away why she did what she did. She grabbed her army green jacket and put her long hair in a messy ponytail. She tugged her denim jeans and straightened them as she placed her boots on at the same time. She tried to relax already in high anxiety thinking of everything her mother and grandfather would say. She took one last look in the mirror and left her room. Her attention was caught in a net of streaming thoughts that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into Koga, Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome…" Sango started. " I'm so sorry about exploiting your pictures in the kitchen. I…I just thought you would be happy…"

"Yeah.."Koga said with his arms crossed. "and I was kidding about having nice material. You know you're not my type." He said and received an elbow from Sango. "What?"

"Guys...It's ok. Really, I'm not…upset at you….I'm…I'm upset at myself." she pushed through them and jolted down the steps. She didn't get far when she ran into Shurran blocking her path with Kikyo and Kagura at her side.

"Aw…is the poor little model upset? Gee, why, you're only on the face of every magazine out there. Maybe you should just stick to Law, oh wait, you can't even do that right." She gibed making Kagome very angry.

Kagome got in her face and didn't take her eyes off of her, Shurran actually looked surprised.

"I'd watch it if I were you…" She said in a low guttural voice. "…Wouldn't want anything so bad to happen to your face. How do you feel about being a hand model?"

Shurran stepped aside with a hefted brow. "Hmph."

Kagome bit her lip from saying any more and walked off, exiting the building. She made it down the steps and looked the other way when she saw Sesshomaru standing at the bottom smoking a cigarette.

"So you are in a race against time to save face…" he started, not looking at her.

She stopped at the last step and fumed trying to control her rising anger. " Don't…"

"Don't…what?" he exhaled a gust of smoke and looked at her askance.

"Please…" her voice broke and she waved her hand as she tried to walk off.

He inhaled his cigarette and shot a half grin as he followed her. "So…how does this end? Mommy dearest welcomes you in open arms, apologies are conveyed in tears and good days follow ahead?"

Kagome stopped walking, her face shot towards him with rage in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, I ask you one last time, you leave me alone and you leave me alone now!" she shouted, people in the street stopped and looked at them, thinking they were two lovers in a quarrel.

He just glared down at her, blowing smoke away from her and bowed his head.

"Just get in the car…" he threw the bud away and walked toward his Jeep.

"I don't need your help!" she continued to walk.

"Suit yourself…" he started the car. The engine idled while he sat there wondering what was next when she got in the car.

"I only got in because Transit takes close to two hours…"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he drove out of his parking space. A half an hour later, they showed up at her mother's house in good ol' suburbia. Where everything looked the same and acted like clockwork. It was tortuously sunny but the air was cool. They stood in her driveway and Kagome remained in her seat.

"I can't do this…" she gulped and looked at him. He kept his eyes on the steering wheel and tapped it.

"Alright…" he started the car and began to reverse.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she cried.

"Leaving." He answered flatly.

"Why?"

"You just said you couldn't do this," he pointed out blatantly.

"Yes, I know. You're supposed to encourage me to stay and battle out my demons, so to speak."

"Fine, go battle your demons."

"Very convincing." She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Convinced you enough to get out of the car…"he muttered to himself.

Kagome balled her hands into fists and tried to relax. Her hands were clammy and her breathing was not normal. Her heart pounded against her chest so hard, it felt like it was trying to rip through. She looked back at Sesshomaru half expecting him to give her a thumbs up or a 'go on' motion but he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, giving her a careless look. That's what she got for making friends with an emotionally handicapped demon.

She knocked on the door and hoped no one was home. Her hands went cold when she heard the sound of someone's slippers dragging on the floor. She gulped when she heard the door unlock and the knob turn. She wanted to run but she remained frozen to the ground when the door opened and looked down when she saw her little brother holding an action figure.

"Kagome!" he jumped and dropped his toy. She opened her arms in surprise and hugged him tightly not realizing how much she missed him. A few tears escaped her eyes and she lifted him up.

"Where've you been?" he said in his squeaky voice. He looked a little bigger than the last time she saw him.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Sota were in a deep hug. An expression he hasn't seen on her, she was happy.

"I've been working, kiddo." she put him down. "Sorry I haven't had time to stop by. "

"Are you coming back to stay?" he said as he tugged her jacket.

"No. Actually, is Mom here?"

"Sota, who are you talking to?" said a voice coming from the hallway. Her mother walked into view and when she saw her, she didn't recognize the look on her face. It looked like her mother was surprised but it diminished with a look of anger.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a threatening tone.

Kagome stepped back outside, and Sesshomaru looked perplexed with a cigarette in his hand seeing through the living room window, an old man coming down the steps. He looked back at Kagome as she continued to step back and a woman came into view, it looked like her mother. The look on her face didn't look welcoming. It was an ominous stance and he gripped the wheel tightly. He could tell by her stance, she wanted to strike her. That feeling came back. The same one he had at Koga's concert. This was different. He was trying to fight it. This was her mother. He had to stay out of it.

"How dare you show your face here…you, you wench!" she shouted.

"Mom, wait…I can ex-"

"Don't you dare speak!" she continued. "Sota, get inside."

"No! Mom I want to stay with Kagome!" he cried.

"Get inside!" she yelled louder, scaring him.

"Don't yell at him!" Kagome shouted.

Her mother looked at her in shock. "You little twit! You think you can speak to me like that after what you've done."

"Enough!" shouted an old man stepping out of the house as well.

"Grandpa.." Kagome's voice broke. "I-"

" You made your choice, Kagome." He said. " You no longer have a family. You stay away from us."

"but…I didn't do anything wrong.." Kagome's voice trembled as tears ran down her face.

" You have put our family's name to shame. We saw your pictures all over the news in these…magazines…practically wearing nothing. One step above a prostitute."

" It was just a job, a lot of people model. It's…it's not like I posed nude!" she said in a low voice.

"Your life was set. You messed it up. We offered you everything and you threw it away and for what? You made a mockery of us!"

"It was my decision! It was my life! It _**is**_ my life!"

"You're right." Her grandfather said. "and we have ours and you are not in it."

"How can you say such mean things! You don't say that to family."

"and you don't betray your family!" his voice rose. " but you did."

"I wasn't trying to. I was doing what I believed. What do you want me to do?" Kagome cried.

"Disappear…" her mother said.

"Mom?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't think they were still this mad about the past. They weren't even mad about her modeling, they were still holding a grudge on the past. " I have no one else…." She forced out as tears just poured out. Her face was red, her hair messy, she didn't care.

"you should have thought about that before you made your move! Get out; your very presence is making me very angry..."

"Kagome…" Sota cried and tried to run to her but his grandfather held him. He tried to struggle but he held him tightly.

"and you are to stay away from Sota!"

Kagome gasped and tried to look strong. "Please don't do this…please." She begged.

"I mean it…" her mother's voice trembled as well.

Kagome wiped her tears in anger and took a deep breath. "I will not stay away from Sota. I don't care if you don't want me in your life…but I will be in his!"

Sesshomaru tried to look away but he could hear everything and that's when he felt this strong feeling. He had to remove her from there as quick as possible. It's like his blood whispered to him. 'Go.', it kept telling him and that's when it happened, he looked toward her and saw her mother come close to her and slapped her in the face so hard, Kagome flew back.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the car and tried to contain himself as he stood by the car and slammed the door shut. Her mother and grandfather both looked at him, surprised and somewhat intimidated by the way he was standing.

Kagome held her face and looked at him as she tried to stand up.

"Let's go." His voice was stern and he didn't take his eyes off of her mother.

"I see you still haven't learned your lessons with demons!" her mother continued to yell as her Grandfather pulled her into the house. "Don't come back, you hear me? Don't come back!" she wailed even through the closed door when he pulled her inside completely.

"Kagome!" her brother cried through the door and he ran to the window. He banged on the screen and cried as he shouted her name repeatedly. People came out of their houses staring at the drama and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome toward the car. She wasn't very responsive so he had to almost drag her. He opened her door and helped her inside but she couldn't stop crying as she heard her brother screaming.

He got in and turned the car on and drove off as fast as he could, blocking Kagome's sobs out of his mind. They sat in the car in silence on the way back home. He tried to say anything, be it an irrelevant sarcastic remark; he just didn't know what to say. He didn't think it was so bad between her and her family. The happiness that was in her face for that one moment had ended suddenly when her mother appeared. He knew from the beginning her mother was going to strike her. He could read her body as soon as he saw her. What did Kagome do to anger her so much? He convinced himself that it wasn't his business and tried his best to forget what had happened. They made it back to the house and he parked. He took off his seatbelt and was about to turn to open his door but an immobile Kagome caught his eye. He looked at her as she made no effort to move and just stared out the windshield.

"Can we just stay here for a little bit?" she said weakly.

He tightened his jaw and nodded as he sat back in his seat. He reached out to turn the radio on but Kagome's cold hand stopped his.

"No…" she said in a whisper.

He felt uncomfortable in the silence. It made him feel compelled to say something to her. He never in his life had to comfort anyone. The only time he'd witness anyone in distress was when his mother broke down after the divorce and even then, he just stood there, silently. Maybe she would start talking after a long moment of silence.

About twenty minutes passed and she still didn't say anything. He was about to give up and say something when she spoke.

"You know…" she said as she stared out the car. They were parked across the street from Washington Square Park where many people occupied it. The senior citizens and homeless people surrounded one corner, playing chess. A few NYU students gathered around the fountain playing the Guitar and Bass. Tourists stood around in poses taking pictures of the Arch and the sunset gave everyone around an orange glow. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He didn't say anything. He didn't know how to and it annoyed him that he couldn't.

"When I was in high school…"she cleared her throat. "My Grandfather and Mother pretty much planned out my life. I had wonderful grades, I didn't really go out, I was always studying and pretty much just hung out with my brother…"she laughed but stopped. "I know…pathetic. Anyway, we were close to this family, The Saganawa family. Our families were close and before I was born, they made some sort of pact. They would marry their first son and first daughter. I knew this for most of my life. His name was Kenjo; we were good friends….but that's all we were. During my final months at high school, I met this guy Sasuke. He was a demon. I didn't plan for it, but I fell for his charm and I fell completely head over heels for him." She stopped and looked at Sesshomaru staring out the windshield. "I'm boring you…sorry."

Sesshomaru looked away from the window and directly at her. The sun illuminated his light yellow eyes. "Continue."

Kagome's eyes narrowed perplexedly at him and he looked back out the windshield into the sun. "Well…Sasuke was very funny, sweet and so old-fashioned with his chivalrous ways, he was so different from the human guys who were so modern and boring. He made me feel like I was something really special to him….and here I was, months away from my wedding with my friend Kenjo. I could no longer live a lie and one day, at a family dinner, when both families were there, I was confronted by Kenjo's grandmother, about rumors she'd heard about me philandering with a demon. My mother and Grandfather looked so embarrassed and told me it wasn't true and that was when I came out and told them I was with him and I loved him. "Her voice trembled recalling the terrible memory. " They made me kneel on rice until I told them I was to never see him again and I never did. My hair was pulled, I was slapped around but I felt truly devoted to what Sasuke and I had. I was thrown out instantly a month before I was to finish high school."

She closed her eyes and pondered for a moment why she was saying this. She never spoke about this to anyone, she wasn't even sure he'd use it against her but she didn't care. She wanted to tell him, to get it off her chest, she supposed. He probably wasn't listening because he hadn't uttered one word. She bowed her head.

"…and then what?" his voice startled her. It was low, monotonic but she heard the slightest bit of curiosity. It was minute, but it was there.

"Hmph, I suppose you sensed the kicker. I had nowhere to go. Sure, I had classmates but none were really friends. I couldn't just crash at their place so I slept in school. I showered at gym and ate school lunch," she laughed. "I tried calling Sasuke but he was away. After a few weeks, I saw him, outside of the girls' locker room. I thought he was there for me, but he was waiting for another girl, a demon girl. I was infuriated. I walked over to him and I made a scene. It was so embarrassing. He pulled me to the side and calmed me down. Before I could tell him what happened to me, what I had sacrificed, he told me that what we had together was over. It wasn't serious. High school was finishing and he had to settle down but it couldn't be with me because I was a human. Humans and Demons couldn't have serious relationships, just flings. The girl he was waiting for was his 'mate', the woman he was promised to. After that, school finished, I didn't go to graduation, just disappeared."

When she stopped talking, she looked over to him, expecting him to be staring out the windshield but he was looking at her. His face was expressionless but he observed her face. Her skin wasn't its usual perfect complexion; it was red and blotchy from crying so much. Her eyes were blood shot red and her hair stuck to her wet face on the sides. She opened the window and fixed her hair into a tight ponytail.

"I just want to spend the rest of my life in this car…" she muttered to herself, not intending for Sesshomaru to hear but he heard. "Great….now you know my shitty life. Use it however you want. Tell your fellow snobby demon friends and have a great laugh." She looked at him but he didn't acknowledge, just looked out of his window.

He turned his head toward her and looked deeply into her eyes. He searched her eyes and looked away. "I am hungry…" he flipped open his cell phone.

"I pour out my soul and you say you're hungry." She shook her head and sighed.

"Is there anything I can say to make your life better?" he said, while dialing a number.

"No, I suppose not." She groaned.

"Hello, I'd like a delivery." He said into the phone. He covered the receiver and whispered to her. "Chicken or Beef?"

"Are you serious?" she looked around but humored him. "Beef."

"Two beef teriyakis." He said into the phone. There was something about his voice and the words 'beef teriyaki' that sounded unfamiliar. What nerve! Of course she was hungry, but how does someone seriously dismiss someone's confession of being burdened with guilt by saying they were hungry and ordering food!

"Address?" he said and looked around, he gave them their address. "We aren't there though. Tell your delivery man we will be in a black Jeep." He hung up his phone and turned on the radio.

"I'm beginning to think you are very weird," she said.

"You're hungry. I've heard your stomach while you were talking." He said and Kagome suddenly felt self-conscious.

She covered her stomach and frowned. "That's private. Anyway, if you wanted to eat so badly, you could have left. I don't want to keep you here against your will."

"You said you want to spend the rest of the life in this car…" he said under his breath and lit a cigarette. He opened his window and kept his hand holding the cigarette outside. He inhaled and looked around. "Unfortunately, if you are talking realistically, I'd say you could spend the rest of the night in this car."

"What?" she laughed. " you heard me? Well…I meant it more like…"she looked at him and he tilted his head exhaling the smoke out the window.

"Like?" he continued.

"Nevermind…" she laughed. " Of course I can't spend the rest of my life here in this car. That would be impossible." She started to laugh harder.

He gave a half smirk and looked into his rearview mirror.

"What is so funny?"

She couldn't stop laughing. " You. You gave me this mental picture of me never leaving this car. Imagine that, someone living life in a car, never leaving."

"It's possible." He took another puff of his cigarette.

"How would they eat?" she chuckled.

"Deliveries…or Drive thru." he answered flatly. His answers weren't intended to be humorous, he was answering in a matter- of -fact way.

"You need to get out to fill your tank of gas."

"You don't exactly need to be mobile." He raised his finger and took another drag. "Full service."

"Damn…" Kagome said thinking she almost had him. "You need money."

"Drive thru ATMS." He sighed.

"You need to pay for bills."

"A laptop with wireless internet."

"Ok, genius…" she tried to contain her smirk. " How about restroom facilities…"

"I once saw this documentary of people using beer bottles and plastic bags…." He said flicking the ashes of his cigarette.

"Ew!" she nudged his shoulder. "You would never do something like that."

"I never said I wanted to spend the rest of my life in a car…"he retorted and threw out his cigarette. "I said it was possible."

She chuckled and nodded. She felt better, she realized. It was almost like she forgot about what happened earlier. He didn't really say much, he was just…there.

The sun had gone down and the street lights were on. They sat in the dark with just the radio on. It had been a while since they ordered food and no one had come.

"You think the delivery guy is coming?"she asked. They both reclined their seats all the way back to where they were laying down.

"I'm not sure…" he placed his arms around his head and shut his eyes. " Perhaps our location took away the severity of our order." His shirt rose revealing some of his abs. Her eyes just stood there and she felt her face hot, like she was blushing. Luckily it was dark so she tried to look away but part of his tattoo was showing.

"When did you get that tattoo?" she said and he opened his eyes wondering what she was talking about. He looked down and saw his abs showing. He lowered his shirt and shrugged.

"They're not tattoos.." he said, his knee shaking. She looked suspiciously at his knee and looked down. "What are they then?"

"Birthmarks, if you will." He muttered, his knee still shaking.

"Are you feeling impatient?" she said, not taking her eyes off of his knee.

"No." he said and he forced his knee to stop moving.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?"

"No." he cleared his throat.

"Yes, you do." She laughed.

"I really don't."

"Then why is your leg shaking?"

"It…just is." He spat frustratingly and he opened all the windows to the car. Some fresh air would definitely be nice, he thought. He was being suffocated with her scent. They lay in their seats for a few minutes in silence when a man's head popped in the window. Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru scowled at him.

"Delivery?" the man said holding a bag.

Kagome started laughing while Sesshomaru went into his wallet to pay. He shook his head while he paid the man.

"Try…knocking next time." Kagome muttered.

The delivery guy fixed his helmet. "Get real home with real door." He grumbled and rode off, ringing his bicycle bell.

Sesshomaru put his wallet back and set the bag between him and her. Her mouth watered smelling the delicious aroma.

"Thanks…"she said. He didn't reply and looked out the window. "Is something wrong?"

"No." he said as he opened the bag. "Let's eat…"

"Ok…"she said rubbing her lips together.

Koga, Sango and Ayame peered through the blinds and looked at each other.

"How long do you think they are going to stay in the car?" Ayame said as she munched on a dorito.

"I say all night." Koga grabbed a dorito and started nibbling on it.

Sango craned to get a better look. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, they're weird like that. Every time they are together, they do some all-nighter shit."

"I think it's romantic." Ayame sighed.

"I think it's weird." Koga grabbed another dorito and threw it into his mouth.

"That's why you're single." Ayame rolled her eyes.

Koga rolled his eyes as well and looked through the shades.

"You know they're not planning on coming in for a while. They even ordered Chinese food. Who has Chinese food delivered to their car?" Koga shook his head.

"What are you guys looking at?" Inuyasha said as he walked in, rubbing his shoulder. He plopped himself on the couch and grabbed the remote from under Koga's knee.

"We are trying to see how long Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to stay in his Jeep." Ayame giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha turned around and peered through the shades as well. Koga passed the dorito bag to him. "Aw, this sucks…" he grabbed a chip.

"Let it go, man. Just let it go." Koga patted his back.

"Whatever…I am a man of hope." Inuyasha tried to convince himself.

"Yeah, don't those guys like never get the girl though?" Koga said and Ayame gave him a look. "What?"

"Inuyasha, you hold on to that hope!" Ayame cheered.

"What's wrong with you?" Koga cocked a brow. "It's clear as day. They ordered Chinese food. It's done. Sign and sealed. Inuyasha, buddy, I'm your friend and I'm saying you have no chance."

Inuyasha glared out the window with his heart shattered in pieces. Sango and Ayame both smacked Koga behind the head.

"What are you guys doing?" Miroku walked in followed by Shurran and Kikyo.

"Watching Inuyasha's hopes and dreams get shattered by the minute." Koga grabbed another chip. Ayame smacked him again against the head and she snatched the bag of chips from him. "I mean, spying on Kagome and Sesshomaru, they're in his jeep." He placed a hand on the side of his mouth. "They ordered Chinese food."

"Sounds serious..." Miroku squeezed in between them and peered through the blinds as well.

Ayame glared at Koga austerely and shook her head.

"What?" he grunted and crossed his arms. He tried to grab his bag of Doritos but Ayame hid them behind her back. "They're my chips." He harrumphed.

Shurran looked at Kikyo with a grimace and walked out of the living room.

Minutes later, as they all peered through the blinds, passing around the doritos, Sango noticed Shurran walking down the steps. She was wearing tights and a sweater with leg warmers. She looked like she was about to jog.

"Oh no…" Sango said. "Three o' clock."

They all turned their gaze to the right and saw Shurran stretching.

"I wonder what she's going to do…" Kikyo said as she peeked through the blinds from the side.

"Gee, I wonder…" they all said in unison.

"Ugh…I swear, she really boils my blood…" Ayame growled in her high pitched voice.

"Very intimidating, Ayame…" Koga cocked a brow. " I'm shaking."

"Oh yeah, I don't see you doing anything." Ayame groaned.

"What? Am I expected to run after her and tackle her to the ground?"

Ayame and Sango looked at each other, Miroku looked up as well.

"Dude, that'd be sweet to see." Miroku cackled.

"No way." Koga crossed his arms. "Besides, she's a girl. A monster bitch…but a girl nonetheless."

"Ten…" Miroku smirked.

Sango and Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Make it twenty, each." He said, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Deal, go, go, go."Ayame shouted.

"This is wrong." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, Koga…this ain't right." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't feel right about this…."

"Hurry, go. She's almost done warming up." Sango orated.

"Just…." Inuyasha growled not wanting any part of this, partly because he actually wanted someone to interrupt anything that was happening between Kagome and Sesshomaru but he didn't want to be the person to let the bad guy win, or in this case, girl. "be gentle…"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo scolded.

"Go, Koga, go!" Ayame and Sango shouted in excitement. In that moment, Koga dashed.

They looked out the window and saw Shurran starting to jog towards the Jeep. "Damn, he's not going to make it." Sango glowered through the blinds as she guzzled down Red bull.

Koga started to run after her but stopped immediately.

"Aw…what a pussy." Miroku threw a chip at the window as Koga walked back up the steps to the building.

"No, look…" Sango pointed to two cops walking toward Shurran and Koga. " If he did anything now, they'll take him to jail." She chuckled. " Damn, this sucks. You know she's going to ruin things."

"Relax, Sango. Who said there was anything to ruin? They're not messing around." Inuyasha retorted as if annoyed.

"How are you so sure?"

"It's simple. She isn't a demon."

"You're saying he's too good for Kagome?" Sango glowered.

"Not at all, "Inuyasha defended. " That's just his rules..."

"Aw, she's at the Jeep now." Ayame muttered disappointedly. "I can't look anymore."

Koga walked in the living room, feeling defeated. " I tried."

"We know, man. We know…" Miroku patted his back. "Let's just watch a movie…" They all groaned and sat down on the couch.

Kagome continued to laugh as she tried to grab a piece of beef with her chopstick. She looked up when Shurran passed them jogging. Sesshomaru turned his head toward her as well.

"Oh, hey.." she stopped pretending to sound out of breath. " What are …you guys doing here?"

Kagome didn't say anything and looked the other way. She didn't like Shurran and she had no problem showing it.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your little dinner…" she came close to Sesshomaru's window and basically had her head inside. " While I'm here though, I thought I'd mention more about our unfinished business."

" Well, let me get out of here and you guys could discuss that," Kagome threw her food in the bag. " I'm done anyway."

"What happened to spending the rest of your life in this car..." he whispered to her.

"I told you it was impossible…" she forced a smile. "It's alright, I'll leave you guys to it."

"Wait…" he said but nothing sounded from his mouth and he looked at Shurran as Kagome got out of the car.

"Sorry…" Shurran sang aloud and she turned to Sesshomaru. " I really do hope I was not interrupting anything…"she glared down at him but he was looking away.

" I thought I clarified to you that there is no unfinished business."

"Your mother's in town, right?"she said and he was taken aback from this comment.

"So?" he said, baffled to how she knew that.

"Oh, I know because my mother dines with her, is all. Your mother hates humans, doesn't she?"

"…your point?" he clenched his teeth.

"No point. I just thought how ironic she hates humans and you seem to be taking a liking to one."

"I am not taking a liking to anyone…"he said and stopped as he got out of his car. He pressed a button and all the windows went up and the doors locked.

"maybe you shouldn't cut off what we have so soon, it might be something so special. Wouldn't it be a shame to see that desire unfulfilled because of a mere human. Your poor mother would probably not have it in her to witness history repeat itself."

He came close to her, where their faces were inches apart. "I suggest you watch your mouth, you are very out of line."

"I'm just watching out for your best interest..." She snapped back. "Yes, you're entitled to your flings, but don't forget, there is no such thing as humans and demons settling down. It's a joke."

"I don't need anyone watching out for my interests. "he spat.

"Well, that's what future wives do."

"What are you on about?" he glanced at her and looked up noticing a few eyes through the blinds from their loft.

"I guess your mother didn't tell you, you've been avoiding her, haven't you. She and my mother had a brunch a few days ago and decided that you and I should mate should you not find a legible mate in three months and by legible, I mean not human." She grinned.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist a low chuckle and rubbed his eyes.

"No one decides my future outcome…but me." He walked away without another word.

She pouted, "I guess he's not too happy about the news as I'd like him to be, but it'll do." She quickly smiled as she started to jog.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Escape from life

Kagome's phone rang and she glanced at the screen, it was Shinji. She smirked remembering she sort of liked him but then she began to distance herself. She shouldn't deprive herself anymore. Whatever she did, it didn't matter because she was on her own.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Well, Hi to you too, Stranger." He jested. "Didn't think you'd answer your phone, since you said you'd call me back and _didn't_. I thought I'd give it another try since you _didn't_ call back."

"Sorry, I've been kind of going through things…"

"Hmm, are those things through or…do you need some time?"

"No…"she said after thinking about it. It's time. "What do you have in mind?"

"I know a great place that serves great Tiramisu with a great atmosphere…"he mentioned.

"Sounds great." She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Well, I just ate so dessert is fine." She said and grabbed her jacket. " I kind of need to get out of here…" she said when she looked through her curtains and saw Sesshomaru and Shurran talking.

"Great, want me to pick you up?"

"Not in a limo, right?" she laughed.

"No, I don't always ride in a limo. I do have a car of my own."

"Ok…"she laughed. "See you in?"

"Ten minutes. You live by the park, right?"

"Yes, Stalker."

"Shut up. See you soon."

She placed her cell phone in her bag and decided to change into something sexier instead of her white t-shirt and cargo green jacket. She put a little makeup since she looked like shit from crying all day. She decided to keep her denim jeans on and changed her shirt to a black long sleeve V- neck. She changed her jacket to a long black trench coat. She used a little mousse and let her hair out in waves. She sprayed some perfume and was out the door.

She exited the building and walked down the steps, she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the bottom reading a book. He looked up, smelling her and followed her with his eyes as she passed him.

"Hey…" she said as she looked at the end of the street to see if Shinji was coming.

"Where are you going?" he said as he looked down at his book.

"Getting dessert." She shrugged.

" Very well dressed just to get dessert." He said, keeping his eyes on his book.

"Was that a compliment?" she smiled.

He looked up with an expressionless look and she stopped smiling.

"Of course not, so you and Shurran finished that 'unfinished business'?"

"Yes, it's finished." He said and pulled out a cigarette. Before he got to light it, Kagome grabbed it from his hands.

"You smoke way too much." She threw it out and saw a car turn the corner pretty fast. This must be him, she thought. If that didn't sound like desperation, she didn't know what did.

She looked back at Sesshomaru when Shinji stopped in front of them. His brows slightly twitched.

"I decided that, there is no point in staying in the car. Live life, hmm?"

"Kagome…" he said and looked at Shinji who looked at him with a slight scowl. Jealousy, it could have been but Sesshomaru could care less. "Nevermind."

She looked at him and walked off. She got into the car and they drove off. He took out another cigarette and lit it. He inhaled deeply feeling upset about what Shurran had told him earlier.

His phone vibrated and he picked it up in frustration. "Yes?"

His eyes narrowed while listening and he looked around bitterly. " I told you before, I am not interested. You can name whatever designer you want, I still won't do it. Leave me alone, you're angering me deeply." He hung up and closed his book. The fashion industry didn't know when to give up. For months now, they've been trying to get him to model, he's turned them down every time and they continued on. They kept babbling on about "The lovers." Like that would convince him. He scoffed as he got up and went inside.

"So, those are my roommates." Kagome laughed.

Shinji smiled. "You have some interesting roommates."

"Yeah, they are really some-" she stopped feeling her phone vibrate. "Excuse me…"she said as she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yes, this is she."

Shinji studied her face while she was on the phone. She was so beautiful, he thought.

"The Lovers?" she cocked a brow. "I don't understand…."

Shinji's eyes opened wide and she saw this, he kept shaking his head. "Say yes!" he whispered.

"Huh?" she said into the phone. "Ok, let me get this straight. You want me to be a part of 'The lovers' project. What is that? A trip to Italy? Ok, this is way too much, can we discuss this at a better time? I'm having Tiramisu, ok, thanks." She hung up.

"Are you crazy?" Shinji shot up with his hands in the air. " You just got the call!"

"What? What call?"

"Ok, you're new, so let me explain something to you. It is every model's dream to be part of any projects by Valentino. It's been rumored that Marques and Valentino were creating a design together, but it's not for a solo model, it's for a pair. They want a couple. It is said they want this couple to convince the world through fashion, about true love, The lovers."

"Sounds pretty stupid." Kagome slurped her soda.

"It may to you, but people dream about this…"he said.

"Is it your dream?" Kagome asked.

"No…I mean, it would be nice to be considered but I don't wrap myself around the idea…but it can be a good opportunity for you. You're new and you are chosen to be one of the lovers."

"Sounds tempting." She rolled her eyes.

"You also get to stay in Italy for a couple of months."

"Really?" Kagome looked down at her lap. It would be great to escape from here, go to another country and explore what's out there.

"Maybe…so if I'm the girl lover…who's the guy?"Kagome asked.

"no one knows yet. It will be said by the end of this week. If you choose to do this, Kagome, you'll be on a plane to Italy by Monday."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. They just mentioned it, I don't know for sure they want me to do it."

" Well, it's not like I want you to leave anyway now that I'm just getting to know you." He said.

She smiled but it faded when she saw he was leaning closer. Oh my god, he was going to kiss her, she thought. No, no, get away, she screamed in her mind. 'I'm not ready!' she yelled in her mind. 'Shut up, it's been months since Sasuke. It is time to heal those wounds.' She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss but her phone rang again. Shinji sat back in his seat and sighed. Fate was being cruel to him.

"Hello?" she picked up, but whoever it was hung up.

"Where were we?"he said trying to lean closer to try again.

"Actually, I need to go home. I need to get up really early."

"Ouch…"he said as he held his chest. "That hurts. You're trying to avoid my kissing you."

"no, no, not at all." She tittered. " Really, I do have to go."

"Kagome Higurashi…you're hurting my feelings."

"Aw, Shinji, It will happen when it happens." She said sympathetically.

"but you're not letting it.." he said. "what is it?...or shall I say…who is it?"

"Who? No one…what are you talking about?"

"It's your roommate."

"Don't be silly, what about him?" she chuckled.

"I think you like him."

"Yeah, right!" she snapped. "He's a demon; they're not really my type."

"You sure about that?" his face went stern. He looked disappointed.

"Enough. Your accusation is insulting."

"Well, I'm sorry, it's just that…."

"You're conjuring up an excuse to alleviate any other reason to why I won't kiss you."

"Kagome.." he chuckled. " If you liked me, you would let me kiss you."

"maybe I think it's too soon." She crossed her arms.

"Or maybe you like your demon roommate."

"Shinji…"she said softly.

"I'm not mad, Kagome. I just want the truth. I don't want to play games. I really do like you…but your head is somewhere else or rather…your heart."

"That isn't true, just give me time." She said.

"Alright…you call me when you've figured it out. Come on, let's go."

"There's nothing to figure out." She frowned as she grabbed her things. They got into his car and he drove her home.

Before she got out of the car, he grabbed her hand. "Your outer beauty matches with your inner, it's very rare to find that. Especially in our world…"

"Our world?" she said.

"Models…"he clarified. "It's very different for us because we are supposed to be the epitome of beauty and our lovers can find that intimidating…You'll soon see that. Good luck in Italy." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Damn, she thought. I suck!

"Bye, sweet Kagome." He said and drove off. She stared down the street as his car disappeared. What was wrong with her? He was totally perfect. He was gorgeous and smart and gorgeous. She exhaled a deep breath on how much of a loser she was and went inside.

Kagome tossed around in her bed kicking the blankets off of her. She felt hot. It had gotten warmer outside but that wasn't why she was hot. Shinji had taken her out to dance. They danced all night and he brought her back to his place where he tried to seduce her. He pulled off her shirt and started to caress her but she began to feel uncomfortable. She told him to stop but he continued to touch her and she yelled. She ran to another room covering her naked chest with her arms and closed the door. A light knocking sounded and when she opened the door, it was Sesshomaru. She felt at ease when she saw him, she let her arms loose to wrap them around him in an embrace. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her softly against the wall. She watched as he undressed her with his eyes, touching her smooth skin and revealing a fang of his in a seductive way. His thumbs brushed against her neck down to her breasts and he leaned closer to kiss her. She was nervous and didn't know what to do next so he led her to a bed, but the bed was covered in black rose pedals. She blinked once and they were on the bed, she was fully naked and his face was between her legs. She looked down, flushed beyond belief and gasped when he stared back at her with red eyes, his fangs were longer and his guttural growl sounded louder as he made his way up to her face. He licked her lips and pierced it with his fang, but she wasn't scared, nor in pain. She was…aroused. He opened her legs as he was about to thrust himself, he whispered "Wake up, sleepyhead, la la la la la la" in a teasing cartoonish voice.

"huh?" she opened her eyes and looked around, her alarm sounded loudly at five in the morning and she slammed her fist on the annoying cartoon figure laughing. " Wake… up, Sleepy…head. la…laarr…...laaaahh…" it died out in a low demonic tone.

Did she have a dream or was it a nightmare, she couldn't remember. She walked over to the window and opened it. A wonderful breeze entered and she walked over to her nightstand to get her water bottle. She opened it and drank it all in two gulps, she was parched.

That dream was so weird, she thought. She looked out her window and saw the sun coming up. She went to take a shower before anyone got up.

Sesshomaru tossed around in his bed, in deep sleep and his eyes opened wide in a red glow. He rubbed his eyes; they felt like they were burning. He sat up; his entire body was burning hot. He got up from his bed and stumbled toward his bathroom.

"What is wrong with me?" he thought to himself. He turned on the sink and splashed water over his body. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cold water and started dabbing his face and neck. He looked into the mirror, his eyes still red. He tried hard to shift them back to normal but it wouldn't until his emotion changed. His dream was the cause of this. Lately, his dreams were infiltrated by Kagome's presence and it usually ended chaotically.

In this dream, he was sitting on the couch. No one was home, it was a very hot day and he was shirtless. Kagome walked into the living room in a white silk dress, nothing underneath, she sat next to him, very close to him. She complained she was hot and pulled one of her straps down. From there, he helped her remove the dress and he started to kiss her all over her body. Afterward, she began to kiss his neck and made her way to his mouth. They began to kiss passionately and she unzipped his pants. She began to massage him and he flipped her over. He continued to kiss her neck as he pulled down his pants and thrusted himself inside her. He pushed harder and harder and she moaned louder and louder. He grabbed her hair and began smelling her neck, that was when his eyes started to burn and his teeth felt like they were trying to rip out of his gums and he woke up.

He looked into the mirror and saw his fangs elongated. He tried to retract them but couldn't. He punched the sink. "Damn it." He looked at the shower and turned it on. Cold water ran and he removed his pants and jumped inside. He then felt his eyes cool down as they shifted back to their normal color. He grunted as his fangs began to retract. It was more painful when they retracted than when they'd protract because it would ascend slower. He massaged his jaw and remained in the shower. How could his body react to a dream like that? It's like his body mistook the dream as if it were real and was preparing to mark.

"No. I don't know any other guy good looking enough to be the lover. " yelled one of Valentino's men.

"Lord Sesshomaru will never agree to it. I'm sorry. Choose someone else. How about Shinji Yoko? He's dashing, one of Armani's guys." said a guy who worked for Marques.

"No. He's human. Marques has the human whom everyone calls, 'The Angel', wouldn't it be even better the lovers be an Angel and a Demon?"

"I love it, Argento. "gushed a woman in the back. "I think he has a point. An Angel and a Demon strikes more controversy than anything. It's a forbidden love. They are so different. Make it happen!" she shouted.

"Tara, darling, have you met Lord Sesshomaru? His name and 'make it happen' do not exist in the same sentence. It absolutely cannot."

"Surely there is something we can offer him to reconsider." Tara replied tapping her nails on the desk.

"Ok, well, we have Kagome Higurashi. We need to pick a guy tonight. Just pick whoever."

"No. It doesn't work like that. He wants it to be genuine." Tara clarified.

"They're models for crying out loud. No such thing as genuine." Argento sighed.

"You didn't see the look these two shared when at that party…" Tara smiled. "There is something there. I don't think he'll let her be with another guy as a lover."

"Tara…you're such a hopeless romantic, you are so wrong for this business." Argento sneered.

"He'll come to us…I feel it."

Sesshomaru sat quietly across from his father. They met for breakfast to discuss something but what was it? His father's mouth was moving but he didn't hear anything. Everything was quiet and all he could hear was his own breathing.

"Sesshomaru, is something the matter?" he heard in a muffled voice.

"Hmm?" he snapped out of it realizing he was trapped in a daze. He rubbed his eyes and drank some water.

"You are not yourself, son." InuTaisho leaned closer to him.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru answered shortly and looked away from his father.

His father glowered trying to figure out what was so unusual about his son's behavior. Sesshomaru had always kept himself collected and he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he looked bothered. He also noticed his eyes were tinted slightly red.

"Did your eyes shift?" his father asked.

Sesshomaru bowed his head and looked down.

"What happened?" his father was concerned. Normally, a demon's eyes would shift when their emotions became unbearable. It could have been anger, frustration or sadness. Any of those emotions if overwhelmed could cause disruption in a demon's behavior.

"Nothing happened. What did you call me here for?" Sesshomaru spat.

"I didn't…" his father tilted his head. "You did. Are you going through emotional stress, Sesshomaru?" his father persisted. "This is unlike you. You need to control it."

"I said I was fine." Sesshomaru scowled.

"You understand the consequences if you are holding something in?"

"I'm tired is all." He dismissed it. What did he call his father for anyway? He began to wonder.

"So I hear you are considered to be the model in Marques and Valentino's project."

"So?"

"So…it might be good for you to consider. Get out of here, go places. You haven't traveled in months."

Sesshomaru continued to sip his water. " I'm not interested."

"Alright, then what are you interested in?"his father folded his hands and leaned back into his chair.

Sesshomaru glanced around the restaurant and notice many people looking at him; women, men, all eyes were on him. He looked back at his father.

"So, I also hear your mother is trying to marry you off like the old days." His father chuckled trying to lighten the tension Sesshomaru gave off.

"I have to go." Sesshomaru stood up.

"Sesshomaru." His father spoke crisply and he turned around. "I don't know what you are keeping in, but your body isn't allowing you to avoid it longer. You know very well that you have to confront the situation whatever it may be and find a solution. If you don't control your emotions, you may hurt someone."

"I have everything under control." Sesshomaru walked off and placed his shades on but he didn't have everything under control. That was why he wanted to meet his father. He wanted answers. He felt stressed out about what Shurran told him, his mother meddling around and trying to control his life.

He got into his car and drove away. He stopped at a red light and saw he was in front of the Versace building and saw a line of guys waiting outside; every one of them waiting to be candidates for the male lover. He rolled his eyes as the light turned green and drove.

He had a sudden craving for coffee and headed for the nearest Starbucks, which was a block away from the Versace building. When he entered, he ordered his drink and was about to leave but a few guys huddled around got his attention when he overheard Kagome's name.

"I hope I get the role, man. "said a tall guy. He was very handsome with jet black hair that was tied into a pony tail. "All expenses paid and you share a room with Kagome Higurashi!"

"Fuck yeah," said another guy. " Did you see the cover of Glamour? She was wearing a bikini that was close to wearing nothing. She is so sexy." He drooled.

"Yeah, what's even sexier, is you get to share a room with her, meaning you might share a bed with her. "he roared. " I hope she doesn't mind, but I like to sleep in the nude."

"Haha, she probably does too."

"Soon we'll find out, may the best man win." Laughed another guy and Sesshomaru walked passed them holding his coffee and left the restaurant.

Kagome had gotten off the phone with Marques's Assistant. She filled in all the details of project 'The lovers'. She couldn't believe she was going to Italy for two months to model for Valentino and Marques. This was happening too fast for her. She never imagined she'd ever be a model, not even for a second.

After the male 'lover' was chosen. They'd fly off to Italy where they'd pose for Magazines, shoots for Commercials, Runways and more. She felt a little nervous once told she were to share a room with the male lover for publicity purposes. They had to truly give the impression that they were together. They needed to be together most of the time, eating together, shopping, traveling, everything had to be together. For two months, that sounded pretty suffocating, she thought. She should indulge in the moment, she hasn't been a model for more than a month and already she was considered a 'Supermodel'. She really wished her family were there to support her.

She took out her suitcase and started to pack and then thought about what Shinji had said to her. Why did he think she liked Sesshomaru? She didn't speak about him. What did he see that she didn't?

She then felt a hole in her chest when she placed her shirts in her suitcase. Here she was, off to a foreign country where she knew no one and was going to share a room with a guy she didn't know. Did they have to share a bed? She began to freak out.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in.."she cleared her throat.

Sango and Ayame popped in and squealed.

" We heard the news, congrats!" Sango jumped up.

"Thanks…" Kagome forced a grin.

"they chose the male model."Ayame smirked.

"What?" Kagome's eyes opened wide. " Who is it?"

"I don't know." Ayame shrugged.

"what do you mean you don't know?"

"They won't say. I just watched the news. Hundreds of guys are leaving the building because they chose the model already."

"Oh god…" Kagome began to pant. " I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can." Sango shook her. "Kagome, this is a dream come true."

"…for who?" Kagome whispered.

"Well, I guess we won't see you for a couple of months, hm?" Sango forced a smile but her eyes were sad. "Going to miss you..."

"You are?" Kagome said surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? We're friends, right?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes…we are."

Koga walked in strumming his guitar and singing.

"I don't care, what my teachers say…I'm gonna be a supermodel." He sang in a tease.

Kagome laughed while her eyes watered. She didn't realize how much she cared for her roommates, well, some of them; Koga, Sango and Miroku for sure.

"So, Ms. Supermodel, don't forget the little people." He rubbed her head.

"I won't. Anyway, I'm coming back."

"You better. Anyway, I might see you out there." Koga winked.

"What do you mean?" she glared at him perplexedly.

"Uh…"he looked at all of them and shrugged. "I might start Tour soon, and one of the stops might be Italy."

"Oh my god!" Kagome jumped up in excitement.

"maybe…" he nodded trying to look serious but he gave her a big smile revealing his signature fang.

Everything went silent between all of them and Sango cleared her throat.

"alright, we'll let you pack. Wake us up, ok? We want to see you before you leave."

"Okay." Kagome pursed her lips looking around her room. " Yeah, I have a lot to pack, I guess."

"Hey, can we use your room as a studio?" Koga asked as he walked out of her room. Ayame smacked him behind the head. "What?"

"Yeah, sure..." Kagome chuckled as she closed the door behind them.

A couple of hours passed and she was shocked to find out she fell asleep while packing. She started rummaging through her dresser to see what she wanted to take with her when a light knock sounded at her door. She went to open it and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Hey…" she said in a low voice.

"Do you want a ride to the airport tomorrow?"he said, not really looking at her but behind her at her suitcase.

"Um…"she mumbled. A limo was supposed to pick her up but she didn't like limos'. "Okay…it's really early."

He nodded and walked away to his room. Kagome stood there in her doorway in a daze and snapped out of it as she closed her door. She decided to call Marques or any of his people to find out who had been chosen to be the male model. She'd probably get a good sleep if she could at least have an idea about the guy. No one answered their phone and this made her impatient and filled with anxiety. She hated being left in the dark but somehow, sleep didn't seem to come as complicated to her as she thought, within minutes after she finished packing, she slept soundly.

A couple of hours passed midnight, she woke up, feeling the anxiety all over again. She couldn't go back to sleep so she slid out of bed and walked toward her window. She opened her window and peered outside, taking in the view of the park. The sky started to lighten; in an hour it would be sunrise. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of rust colored jeans and a black spaghetti string shirt. She left her hair down, it was straight and she grabbed an amber stone necklace from her dresser. She put on her clothes and walked over to the window.

She sat on the pane and decided to watch the sky as it turned from black, to purple, to dark blue, to light blue, to almost white but she fell deep into her thoughts that she only watched as it turned black to almost white. In her thoughts, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She wondered about her family, her little brother. She contemplated Shinji's comments, she thought about her roommates who she realized were her friends. Then there was Sesshomaru. It pained her that she wouldn't see him for two months. They were friends and they finally established that and now she was leaving. He was the only one that really knew what happened to her. What was she doing?

She heard a light tap at her door.

"Come in…"she said in a low whisper and the door opened. She knew it was him if he heard her.

"You should be ready." He retorted in a low voice as he looked around her room.

"Yeah…"she said somberly as she stood up from the window pane and grabbed a black sweater.

He walked over to her window and looked outside, his back facing her. She observed the way he stood in the light. He looked perfect as always. He had a black dress shirt he left open over a white t-shirt with a black skeletal dragon on it. His green cargo pants draped over his shiny dock martins. He smelled fresh out of the shower, the scent smelled of soap and soft musk cologne. His presence radiated cold, like he bathed for hours in a cold shower.

He walked over to her bed and grabbed her suitcase. It weighed a ton, what did she have in here, Sango?

They made their way downstairs and Sango walked out of her door in pajamas rubbing her eyes. She ran toward Kagome and hugged her.

"Have a safe trip…"

"Thanks…"Kagome smiled as she tried to blink back her tears.

Sesshomaru continued down the steps carrying both of her suitcases and Koga met him halfway up the stairs. He grabbed a suitcase and brought it downstairs. He and Sesshomaru brought it to the car.

Inuyasha walked out into the hallway.

"My god, you all are up so early."

"We woke up to watch you off." Sango rubbed her shoulder. "Come on." She followed her down the steps.

" I'm still holding on to that second date." Inuyasha winked at her and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"I know…" she grinned as they all walked outside. She saw Koga and Sesshomaru putting her suitcases in the back. She wanted to cry so badly. She wanted to shout so badly 'Please don't let me go' or 'why don't you all come with me!'. Her lids lowered when she saw Koga laughing and patting Sesshomaru's back. What was he joking about now?

She hugged them all and walked down the steps. Koga hugged her before she got into the car and smirked.

"Have fun." He poked her.

"Yeah…"she sighed as she put her seatbelt on. Sesshomaru got in and started the car. She looked back at her friends as they waved goodbye and they drove off.

"Thanks for driving me to the airport." She said and glanced at him but he didn't reply. He just kept his eyes on the road. "Well…just thanks for it all."

He exited onto the bridge and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Once they got to the airport, Marques and a few others waved from the airfield. A private jet, which was huge, parked behind them. Sesshomaru parked his car a few yards away. He looked to Kagome who just stared out the windshield, panting. She didn't move but her lips were. It was like she was telling herself something.

A few men ran over to them and opened Sesshomaru's back door to unload the suitcases.

Marques and a woman who worked for Valentino walked over to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Marques greeted in his thick accent. " A pleasure."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked toward the lady.

"Marla Baldacci." She said. " I work for Valentino. You are…Kagome Higurashi?" she looked at Kagome who faltered a nod. " A pleasure."

"Thanks…" Kagome said in a low voice. The jet started and it became very loud and windy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we are very thrilled that you decided to do this and you don't have to worry, your requirements shall be met." Marla shouted over the engine.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru confused but he didn't look at her. He looked expressionless through his shades, his hair and dress shirt blowing back.

"What is she talking about?" Kagome yelled over the loud noise.

He turned to her and smirked.

"You're the male lover." She said coming to sudden realization. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. "How.."

"Perhaps I'll explain later." He started walking toward the jet.

Kagome looked shocked and didn't know what to think about this surprise. She was even more shocked when she felt relieved. Her cheeks met her eyes when she smiled, following behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ****The lovers go public**

Kagome blinked a few times, still in shock as Marla ran through the agenda she planned out for them. She looked at Sesshomaru who looked out the window of the jet still wearing his shades, his chin resting on his hand.

"So once we land in Rome, you are booked to stay at Majestic Roma, one of Italy's five star hotels in the Via Veneto Suite. You will unpack, get comfortable and meet with the press in the evening. You will be wearing Marques's evening wear, which should arrive to you an hour before the meeting with the press." She said as she skimmed through a black planner.

Marques just remained in the back, sitting statuesque with his whiskey in one hand and cigar in the other not taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"After your meeting with the press, you are to have dinner at La Pergola. Here you will be dining alone where the chef has created something special for you both; it's not on the menu. I'm afraid the only liberated days you have for recreational purposes is Sunday. Aside from that, you both have a strict schedule. You understand?"

Kagome nodded and gulped trying to let it all sink in and Sesshomaru took his gaze from the window and scowled directly at Marques.

Marques's glass of whiskey shook when he jumped back in his seat receiving the look from Sesshomaru.

"Every day I will be by your side for the most part to remind you where you need to be, what you need to wear, what to eat, what to say. Think of it as if you were a host and I am a parasite." She smiled.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at her and she closed her book. "As for diets, we have a personal chef cooking your meals when you aren't dining out to ensure you do not gain any weight. Absolutely under no circumstances should you find yourself indulging in anything we do not give you."

" Ok," Kagome started. " I may not look like it, but I eat a lot…and I don't like to have any limitation to what I eat."

Marla sneered. " How nice…but you lost that privilege once you got on this jet." She said as she stood up. Marques did as well, and they both left them in the office. There were four rooms in the jet; the office and three guest rooms. This didn't include the kitchen and bathroom. Sesshomaru continued to look out the window and Kagome stared at him.

"Why did you choose to come?"she said. "This doesn't seem like the type of life you'd lead. People telling you what to eat or wear?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply and looked out the window. The clouds were so thick, it looked like cotton. There was no turbulence and it felt like they were not even on a plane.

"I didn't even know you were a candidate." She mumbled and picked up the black planner that Marla left behind. The one that had their agenda set in stone. She opened it and skimmed through it. "Wow, she wasn't kidding. Kagome eats at five-fifteen, she showers at six, gets measured by eight. Sesshomaru gets manicure at four, visit tailor at five, massage at six. Oh my god, this is nuts." She dropped the book on the table.

It was better than staying back in New York with Shurran and his mother conjuring up their evil ways, he thought. It was two months, which would be enough time to get it all together. Perhaps his mother would forget about the whole ordeal and leave before he got back.

When he agreed to do this, he specified under what requirement he would do it. They had to wait until he got on the plane to announce he was the male model. That way, he'd be long gone before his mother got in touch with him. There was something about his mother he feared. No, fear was the wrong word. Respect, was more like it. His mother endured a lot of embarrassment his father caused her and she made it back to the top. Nothing brought her down and he respected that. But that wasn't the real reason he got on the plane. There was more to what he allowed himself to accept. He couldn't stand to see Kagome be taken advantage by the fashion industry. She didn't know what she was doing. All of those male candidates just wanted a chance to be with her, take advantage of the lover role. He also knew that she was going to be alone, it was already understood by him that she had no one there. She trusted him so who else be there other than him?

Marla walked back inside and looked at them suspiciously as she grabbed her book. " I almost forgot. We have eight more hours before we land. I suggest you get to sleep. We don't want you both looking tired."

Kagome pouted. What happened to the nice lady she was greeted with earlier? An alien must have taken over her body, she sounded so cold and mean.

" Your room is across from this office."

"Who's room?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru bowed his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Your room." Marla said.

"My room?" Kagome asked.

"The both of you."

"What do you mean the both of us?" Kagome's eyes narrowed and looked at Sesshomaru who stood up and left the office. "I have to share a room with him?" she whispered tersely.

"Yes. There are only three bedrooms. Marques is occupying one and I, the other. This leaves one bedroom. Besides, you should get used to it. You and he will be sharing a bedroom for the next two months."

Kagome raised her brows and bit her lip. She completely forgot about the sharing room part.

"Can't I just…sleep in the office?"she tittered.

"No." Marla said. "Come now. We shall be arriving there by breakfast time."

Kagome grabbed her bag and followed Marla to the room. Sesshomaru was already in there lying down on the bed, reading a book. Seeing Sesshomaru on the bed was awkward as it was. Even Marla paused in her step when she saw him on the bed.

"Ok…" Marla cleared her throat and patted Kagome on the back. "Shower is across the hall. Good night." She closed the door behind her. Kagome just stood by the door.

"Ok…There is only one bed and two of us…"Kagome mentioned.

"Wait, I know this one." He muttered sarcastically through his book.

"This isn't funny." She orated. "This is very weird."

"I don't like it any more than you do." He flipped to the next page.

"Well…I'm a girl. You should offer to sleep on the floor."

"I don't do floors. Sorry." He said.

"Fine!" she growled. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Suit yourself."

She cursed under her breath as she grabbed blankets off the bed and made a bed for herself on the floor. She took off her sweater and grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"This is very uncomfortable." She whined as she lay down.

"No one said to sleep on the floor." He grabbed a cigarette from the nightstand and was about to light it.

"Do you mind? " Kagome sat up"It's not like I can open a window here!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and placed it back on the nightstand. He waved his hands in a 'you happy' motion and went back to his book.

Kagome scoffed as she lay back down on the floor and wrapped herself in a blanket. Sesshomaru glanced at her and shook his head as he turned to the lamp on the nightstand and turned it off.

"Ok…I can't do this. My tailbone is hurting." She stood up and grabbed the pillow from the floor.

She went to the other side of the bed and sat down, debating whether to lay down or not. She looked at Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed. "Ok…face the other way."

"You mean we can't spoon?" he sighed satirically.

"W-wha- no, I…" she stuttered.

"Note my sarcasm." He turned around and faced his back to her.

"It's not like I can tell. You sound the same no matter how you mean it." She placed the pillow by the headboard and lay down.

He grinned in the dark; he couldn't help make fun of the situation. Normally, he wasn't even a jokester but she was acting more uptight than he was and he was pretty uptight.

A few hours passed and the both fell asleep. In the morning, Marla and Marques walked in and Sesshomaru and Kagome were each laying at the edge of the bed. Any more toward the edge and they'd be on the floor.

"Lovers, hm?" Marla looked at Marques and he shrugged.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up. He nudged Kagome and she gasped as she woke up, not knowing where she was.

"Good. You're awake." Marla huffed as she looked at her agenda. " You both should take showers and look your best, we are landing in two hours. Sesshomaru, a black Valentino suit is in the closet for you. Kagome, you are to wear a silk Marques dress which is hung outside the bathroom door for you."

"Ahem," Marques interrupted. "Pardon, I must say please be very careful with the dress, cherie, the fabric is very delicate and it will snag to anything."

Marla cleared her throat. " As I was saying," she scowled at Marques. " you both will exit the plane arms linked or arm around the waist, whichever you prefer. You could take turns…or"

"We have to hold hands?" Kagome's eyes hadn't even focused since waking up and now her eyes were opened completely.

"Not necessarily hold hands, holding hands are overrated; arms linked or around the waist will do."

"Why?" Kagome said.

"because that's what lovers do." Marla pointed out blatantly as she looked back at the planner. "As a matter of fact, do it now, let me see how you look."

Sesshomaru and Kagome met each other's gaze and looked away uncomfortable. Sesshomaru decided to just play along since they were here and put his arm around her waist. Kagome not expecting it, froze and started turning red.

Marla and Marques both tilted their heads.

"No…she looks…very awkward. Kagome, how about you put your arm around his waist." Marla suggested.

Kagome raised her hand and left it in the air for a moment as she slowly placed her arm around his waist, her arm barely touching him.

"She looks like she's holding on to her grandmother…" Marques frowned rubbing his chin.

"Jesus Christ," Marla spat. "What is so hard? See, arm around. " She said as she put her arm around Marques who looked at her with a grimace. "You see, it looks natural. It's not like I'm asking you to hold his penis!"She growled.

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw and looked away and Kagome turned into a darker shade of red.

Marla sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Alright, Kagome you shower. Sesshomaru, you go after her then we'll work some more on this arm link before we land." She walked out, Marques following behind.

Kagome placed a hand on her hip and looked at Sesshomaru. This was going to be harder than she thought. She had to get over this childishness. This was completely professional. She turned away from Sesshomaru and left the room.

An hour later, Kagome and Sesshomaru stood before Marques and Marla, arms linked. Kagome's hair was down in loose curls and an Ivory silk dress with a plunging neckline. Her shoes were silver with thin straps across her toes. Sesshomaru wore a black wool three button suit with notch lapels and four buttoned cuffs. His undershirt was a silk onyx.

"Sesshomaru, lower your shoulders. Kagome, you look constipated, relax those face muscles." Marla paced as she tried to fix their pose. " You are lovers, you need to convince those that you are together. Kagome, stand up straight."

Kagome growled under her breath as she stood up straight. Marques and Marla began to dispute over their pose.

" I give up. I'm taking the first plane home." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Afraid of a challenge, are we?" Sesshomaru scoffed lowly as he raised his chin.

"No. I'm afraid of her." She whispered.

"Oh lord, Valentino is going to have a fit. These two can't cut it. They look repulsed by each other."

Marques sighed and pushed Marla out of the door. "Let me handle this." He said and closed the door and looked at the both of them.

"Alright, my children…"Marques spoke sharply as he took out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and turned the screen for Kagome and Sesshomaru to see. "You see this?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome leaned in to look at the picture on the screen. It was of them, at Koga's after-party. Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand in the picture and they both were locked in each other's gaze.

"Where are these two?" Marques exclaimed.

"Where'd you get that?" Kagome grumbled.

"It does not matter. A picture does not lie. This is why you were chosen."

" Look, it's just a picture." Kagome protested. Sesshomaru didn't reply, just looked to the side.

"People around the world are looking at the both of you as the paragon of lovers. This picture showed love, be it fake or real, it caught what 'looked' like true love. An Angel and a Demon is what you are both called; two different beings surpassing their differences, to be together. Try to surpass your differences…it is like the Black Raven and The Silver dove. One dark, one light, one means good, the other bad…but in the end, they are both birds." He dozed off at the poetry he just recited.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome cocked a brow with a hand on her hip.

"Look." Marques barked. "Either learn to make your poses look real or listen to that woman…" he pointed to the door. "…complain for hours."

Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked down at the floor.

"Listen, you need to get over this shyness. You think this pose is bad? Wait till you have to pose wearing less clothes and on the bed." He raised his fist and cursed in French as he left.

Aw shit, Kagome thought. Why didn't she think this through? Lovers, Kagome, Lovers, Duh!

She looked at Sesshomaru who looked calm but she looked down at his hand. It was shaking. She exhaled as she sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru didn't move and tried to control his hand. She was wearing the same dress from his dream, almost the same.

"Alright, get in your seats." Marla walked in. "we are about to land."

Kagome and Sesshomaru both walked to their seats and put on their seatbelts as the plane leaned forward to land. A few minutes later, they landed and both looked at each other.

I can do this, Kagome thought. She smiled at Sesshomaru who glowered at her. Just pretend, she thought. 'like when you bartended and had to flirt.'

"Come on darling…"she gushed as they got out of their seats. She grabbed his arm and put on her shades. He placed his shades on as well and they both walked to the exit.

"Alright, Marques and I will exit first because the paparazzi will be out there getting ready to take your pictures and we don't want to be seen in back of you. " Marla studied their pose before the door opened. "not bad…"

Sesshomaru pulled his arm out of Kagome's and wrapped it around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her heart pounded as she tried to play it cool. I can do this, she shouted to herself. I can do this.

"Even better..." Marla smirked.

The door unlatched and opened automatically and the bright sun shone in. Marla and Marques walked out first and you could hear people yelling. Relax the muscles, she told herself. She lowered her shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked out. She forced a smile as they walked down the steps, photos being taken, a crowd of girls and guys shouting his and her name. They were immediately escorted to a limo and Kagome groaned as she got inside.

"I hate limos'. She whimpered as she looked around. "They're so….long." she said to Sesshomaru who lowered the window to light a cigarette.

"What's up with you? You've been so bitter and quiet. " she complained.

"What is it you expect me to say?"he took a deep drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes. He really needed it. He wasn't necessarily an addict but the cigarette had a calming effect to his body lately. Ok, if he wasn't an addict before, he was one now.

"Something…"she scratched her head and tried to lower her dress as it rose up while she sat. Her thighs kept sticking to the leather interior. "Gross…" she shifted in her seat. "It's so hot."

Sesshomaru shot a side glance toward her and looked away. This was too weird. "Open the window."

"Doing it…"she rolled her eyes as she powered down her window but it was a very bad idea. The wind kept blowing her scent toward him in a strong gust that his cigarette couldn't over power.

"Alright, close the window." he said.

"Why?" she poked her head outside to feel the wind.

"There is air conditioning." He stated. "You're…messing up your hair." He muttered.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful." She blurted out disbelievingly and closed the window as he looked around for a button to the air conditioner. He found it and turned it on. Kagome glared at him as he exhaled smoke out the window. " You know, I tell you things about me, it would be nice if you did the same."

He turned his gaze toward her and chuckled.

"I still don't get why you chose to do this," she muttered.

"You sound disappointed, would you have preferred it if it were that Armani model sitting here instead?"

"I don't prefer anything. I just can't figure out how all of a sudden, you went from someone who didn't model to a model in one night."

"You did it." He reminded her.

"Yes…but."

"Don't think so much."

"which means you aren't going to tell me."

"…in time." he smirked.

She blew her cheeks as she stared out the window austerely. "I'm a little nervous about meeting the press." She panted.

"It will be fine." He said confidently.

"Kagome, what is your favorite sexual position with Sesshomaru?" said a man in a thick Italian accent holding a microphone. A few people laughed but gawked at Kagome and Sesshomaru for an answer.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both stared into the audience from the stage. They sat at a table with microphones in front of them. Marla and another man beside Kagome and Marques and an old Italian woman beside Sesshomaru. She appeared to be a translator.

"Um…"Kagome echoed into the microphone and looked at Marla in confusion. "C-could you repeat the question?" she said and a few people laughed. She covered the microphone and whispered to Marla. "Can he ask that question?"

"Well, in Europe, there is no censorship but you are not obligated to answer. Know that if you don't, they will question the authenticity of your relationship."

"Because I won't answer what position?" she couldn't believe it. This was absurd. She looked to Sesshomaru for help but he shrugged.

"Just give them an answer…"he smiled.

"Oh…you're enjoying this, aren't you?"she growled and looked back into the audience after hearing her name.

"I asked what was your favorite position?" asked the man once more.

"You don't have to answer that, Kagome." Said a man in the back, he was a reporter as well. He sounded American.

"Why shouldn't she answer?" the Italian reporter laughed. "There should be no secrets if they are exploiting their relationship through the fashion industry. I don't see how the question is irrelevant. Many people want to know what position are the lovers' favorite unless they don't have one."

"I can assure you, the lovers have one." Marla tittered through the microphone. "It's part of the American culture to consider this subject personal and not a matter to address publicly."

"Well, they are in Italy where your sexuality is open and freely expressed. Are you not going to answer the question?" he continued. All eyes left him and went back to Kagome.

"Um…the uh…"she stuttered. "The uh…when he…uh..is on top." She mumbled quickly causing Sesshomaru to chuckle lightly.

"I'm sorry, we didn't catch that." The Italian man grinned. 'He so did!' Kagome thought.

"Um…"she cleared her throat. "On…top." She laughed nervously. Everyone laughed and a woman shouted in the back.

"I love that position too!" she howled.

Kagome chuckled and looked at Sesshomaru. "Yeah, isn't it the greatest?" she raised her brows not knowing how else to reply to that remark.

"Sesshomaru, same question, how about you?" the man asked.

Kagome smirked as she turned to him to see how he was going to answer under all of the pressure.

"Definitely when she's on top." He said smoothly and effortlessly. Kagome's mouth dropped as she looked back at the press who were laughing and whistling.

"What is your favorite feature about her?" asked another man.

He scanned her quickly and shrugged. "Her lips."

Kagome felt her face heat up and tried to sip the water in front of her.

"No, preferably a sexual feature, I.E her butt, breasts etc." he asked with a serious look. What was wrong with these horny people? He wasn't going to answer, was he?"

"Oh..."he said as he thought for a moment. Kagome smiled, not easy, huh? "her breasts…"he answered.

She dropped her mouth even lower and gasped.

A few people mumbled "aws" and whistled. The men in Italy were gross.

"Her breasts are a wonderful feature as we all saw in the cover of Glamour when she posed in the bikini" said a German woman. "They're very round and firm looking. Tell us, Kagome. Are they fake?"

"What?" Kagome squeaked. "No!" This was a nightmare. Why was Sesshomaru playing Mr. carefree all of a sudden?

"No, take it from me, they're real." He answered in her defense.

"Alright, no more questions, Kagome and Sesshomaru are off to have dinner now and have a busy schedule ahead." Marla said into the microphone as she tapped Kagome to get up.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru!" people shouted as they were escorted off the stage.

"I hate you so much right now…"she scowled at Sesshomaru and walked ahead of him.

Marla walked beside Sesshomaru. "Don't worry, you did great. I think they bought it." She rubbed his back and he walked ahead trying to catch up with Kagome.

In the limo, Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't speak. She stuck her head out of her window and closed her eyes while he smoked out of his window.

They arrived at La Pergola and the waiter led them to a table in the terrace. The view was breathtaking. Kagome tugged her red Satin bow-dress. It had a ballerina neckline, a gathered bust and cut in shoulders and was one hundred percent silk. The dress probably cost more than everything she owned back home. She sat across from Sesshomaru and avoided looking at him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and tilted his head.

"You can't seriously be upset." He folded his hands and looked around.

Kagome didn't say anything and just lifted a brow.

Sesshomaru sighed and opened a menu.

"I can't believe what you did earlier." She snapped in a whisper.

"What exactly did I do?" he flipped the menu over.

"You made a mockery of me, my body, they were personal things."

"Really?" he let out a dry laugh. "Ms. 'I like it when he's on top.'" He repeated the words she had said at the interview.

"Oh my god, I was in the spotlight and they wanted me to answer!"she cried not expecting him to throw it in her face. She shook her head and sighed as she tried to relax. She'd never been so uptight in her life. It was like they both switched roles here. He was acting like nothing bothered him. He wanted to play 'laid back'. She too can do that as well.

"So you never told me…what or who made you become the male model for Marques and Valentino?" she said, trying to change the subject. The embarrassment she'd encounter with the media is long done. No one will probably even see it on the news nor mention it.

" No one made me." He replied, looking out to the terrace. The view of Rome was enticing although it was his fifth time being there. First time in the restaurant, though.

"Then?" she tilted her head. "You certainly didn't come because you wanted to be with me every waking minute, did you?"

He didn't reply, just made a face.

"Yeah, I thought so." She smirked. "So?"

"I wanted to get away, that is all." He remarked shortly.

"Uh-huh…."she glared at him suspiciously. "and…you couldn't do that without the help of Marques and Valentino. It's not like you have billions of dollars of your own money…."she rolled her eyes. " I mean…your father's money."

He scowled at her comment about him being a trust fund baby and turned away from her gaze. He stopped living under his father's wealth at thirteen but he let her think what she wanted.

"Hm…why don't you concern yourself with your life…" he nodded, his grin only rose on one side.

"Well, I don't have anything to hide. I was just trying to get away from there. There's no one or nothing for me in New York."

He couldn't understand it, but that last statement bothered him. He was bothered by a lot of things tonight. His phone vibrated through his pocket the entire day. He ignored it of course for it would only be one person calling him obsessively; his mother.

His voicemail box would probably be full at the rate of the phone calls he kept getting but he didn't want to answer it, not yet, at least. He met eyes with Kagome and she broke from his gaze. He noticed she couldn't meet his eyes most of the time unless it was accompanied by a dispute of some sort.

"Ok.." she broke their momentary silence. "We need to discuss bedroom arrangements."

He leaned back in amusement.

"We both can't sleep in the same bed." She whispered. "I've never shared a bed with anyone…"

She then opened her eyes wide and cursed herself to the depths of hell for saying that last remark. Now he was going to have every right to assume she'd never slept with anyone before but he didn't seem to care or didn't point anything out. Instead he pursed his lips, looking around the restaurant and scanning the menu periodically.

"What do you propose then?"

At that moment, the waiter walked over to them, introduced himself, and poured them a glass of wine. He bowed to give them a few minutes to think and walked away.

" I don't know." She shrugged as she looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them, smiling all googly-eyed. "There is no way to get another bed in there and the couch is worse than the floor. You think for ten thousand dollars a night, they'd have a comfortable couch." She fumed.

He bit his lip in annoyance when his cell phone continued to ring. He went into his pocket and looked at his phone underneath the table. Kagome glanced curiously and wondered why he kept looking at his phone. She'd hear him vibrating throughout the day but he never answered it.

"You know…" she cleared her throat. "If you answer it, maybe she'd stop calling you so much."

He sneered. "How do you know it is a she?"

"I don't know any guys that call that much." She smiled at her accurate observation but at the same time, she was annoyed at how persistent the woman had been who was calling. It was probably Shurran, she thought. He ignored Kagome's advice to pick up the phone and just turned it off. Whoever it was, Kagome thought, he didn't want to talk to them.

After they had what they called 'dinner'. If you can even call a 2 ounce salmon, three broccoli spears with a parsley garnish, dinner, they went home to call it a night. Marla had insisted they go to bed early because they had to get up at five in the morning. Sesshomaru had showered first so by the time Kagome had gone to shower and come back out, he was already laying on the bed. She frowned but shook her shoulders. What other alternative was there for them. They were both adults, they can easily share a bed without any problems. The good thing was it was a king-size bed so there was plenty of room. She walked to the right side of the bed and sat down, brushing her hair while Sesshomaru read his book.

While she was brushing her long wet hair, she'd glance over to him and noticed he was really into the book he was reading. She narrowed her eyes on the book to read the title and quickly observed his face. His amber eyes were so bright and they had an inquisitive look. He looked so crisp and fresh in his nightwear which was just a white t shirt and white wool pants. She could smell him from where she was sitting and she continued to breathe him in as she brushed her hair. It was soothing to her.

When she turned around, facing her back to him, he looked up from his book. He watched as she brushed her hair quietly, in deep thought. She brushed her hair back into a neat ponytail and walked toward the window. She was wearing navy shorts and a sky blue t shirt. While she was putting her hair in a pony tail, her shirt rose up and he could see her stomach and the small of her back. She had a tiny waist, her hips were curvy and she was pretty busty for a skinny girl but not in an overly dramatic way. She wasn't that tall but her legs were long and were much toned. He quickly observed her posture as she stared out the window and heard a low growl escape his throat. What the hell was that, he thought and went back to his book. He looked back up but she didn't hear anything. Her mind was elsewhere.

She smiled and looked back at him from the window, and they met each other's eyes. "I can't believe I'm in Italy…"she said under her breath and walked toward the bed. She sat down and got under the blankets and turned her back to him. "Good night…"she said and he put his book down and turned off the lamp. "You don't have to stop reading." She said, her voice muffled as she talked through the pillow.

"I was done…" his voice was low as he turned around, his back facing her. His body was lightly shaking and his eyes started to burn again. He deeply tried to concentrate and control his body but he knew it was already taken over by lust. He just couldn't understand why his body would act this way around a human. His mind was set and clear that he wanted nothing to do with a human but his body pulled toward her. He then thought if he had slept with Shurran, perhaps his body wouldn't act this way, tortured by deprivation. He was a man, after all.

He started to think about what his father said, and what his mother will say and Shurran and his body suddenly stopped shaking. It was then replaced with annoyance and anger. He closed his eyes and sleep befell him in minutes.

He was dreaming again, he was sure. How he knew? Shurran was on top of him, naked and kissing his neck and laughing. His mother was standing over the bed watching him, her face proud. His father was standing behind her, his arms crossed and disappointed. Kagome was sitting at the corner of the bed, her back facing him, crying. Inuyasha stood over her and rested a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Then everyone disappeared, Kagome was at the window again like she was before, but she had on that white silk dress again. The room was dark and the only light that shone came through the window from the street lights. Arms wrapped around her and his brows drew together trying to see who it was. Shinji's face appeared through the light and he started to kiss Kagome's neck. Sesshomaru sat up, furious but remained in the bed. He just gripped the sheets so hard; his claws went through it and ripped it to strings of fabric. Kagome giggled and turned to face Sesshomaru. She pulled the straps of her dress off to reveal her breasts and Shinji placed his hands on them, caressing them. Sesshomaru bolted from the bed, his eyes red, growling. He pulled Shinji off of Kagome and leered at him viciously.

Kagome then disappeared and in the room were only him and Shinji. He paced left to right as he waited for Shinji to move but he didn't. He just stared at him and laughed.

"She doesn't want a demon, you know." Shinji ran his fingers through his hair. "Demons are disgusting to her. You can't give it to her like I can." He continued and Sesshomaru could still hear Kagome giggling and moaning but she wasn't in the room. His eyes then shifted to the deep blood filled sclera and he grabbed Shinji by the collar and slashed his neck with his claws.

He woke up after that, breathing hard. He looked over to Kagome who was sleeping soundly and looked down at his hands. His claws were short and smoothed out. He sighed as his heart beat pounded on his chest hard. He stood up and looked at the clock. It was an hour away from five so he decided to get up and take another cold shower.

Meanwhile, back in America…

The resort was beautiful and relaxing. A lady sat by the pool at the top of the New Yorker Hotel reading a novel by her favorite author. It was a great day. She sipped her cosmopolitan as a masseuse walked over to her.

"Lady Saya, would you like a massage?"

The woman looked up from her book, and gazed at him through her shades. "You're human…"she said.

"Um…yes, ma'am, I am." He frowned not seeing relevance to her statement.

"No. I don't think so." She said and went back to her book. How disgusting, she thought. Was there anywhere she could go that humans weren't infesting the vicinity; stupid emancipation laws and their worthless attempt at equality! Never in a million years would humans ever be equal to demons. Garbage, she thought. She looked over at the masseuse who scowled at her and read his newspaper.

Her phone rang and she picked it up with a smirk. "Well, hello, Kyoha." She sang.

"Yes, I am at the resort. No…it's actually quite a disappointment, they have humans everywhere. I've managed to rent out the entire pool to myself so no one is around for the moment except a human hire that's lurking around." She glowered at the masseuse. She nodded as she listened on the phone.

"Well, good for Shurran. I'm glad she told him. What did he say?" she paused. "Really? Oh, he'll come to. Sesshomaru has always played hard to get with the ladies." She let out a dry laugh. "We are still on for lunch, right? Great, Ciao."

She hung up the phone and was about to go back to her book when she saw the front page of the newspaper the masseuse was reading. She stood up from her chair to get a closer look and the masseuse just glared at her suspiciously. She saw Sesshomaru's picture on the front cover and something about 'lovers'. At first, she smiled. Did he find a mate and had already addressed it to society? No, then why didn't he tell her first? She snatched the paper from the man who just scoffed and walked away and opened to the pages about him.

'It was decided last night, in the midnight hour, that Lord Sesshomaru had accepted the role for the male model lover in Marques and Valentino's crossover project 'The lovers.' She read.

Her smile slowly faded as she read on and saw the woman from the restaurant. The one Sesshomaru denied he knew at first and then later announced it was a tenant of his father's. They both were in this project that is said to strike controversy around the world. A demon and a human, or they refer this human to an angel; Marques's angel.

'Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome Higurashi left before sunrise today to Rome Italy where they are scheduled to travel around Italy, advertising the Fashion Gods' new line for two months. If all goes well, they will be touring the rest of Europe for the rest of the year. The couple' she stopped breathing once she read that word. '…were both chosen by the designers themselves.' Her hands started to shake and a low growl sounded from her chest.

"WHAT?" she yelled so loud, it echoed throughout the place.

Marla had been talking for about ten minutes non-stop as Kagome and Sesshomaru sat across from her in the limo. Marques sat quietly as usual in the back with his cigar and glass of whiskey.

Kagome sat hunched over by the window, starving. Last night's dinner didn't do anything but tease her. She didn't even like fish but she ate it so she wouldn't starve to death.

"Are we going to eat?" she whined. Sesshomaru sat next to her by the other window, smoking a cigarette.

Marla looked up from her planner and squinched. She set her book down and folded her hands. She had to be patient with this Kagome. She was new to the industry, new to the fashion world for that matter. "Darling, let me tell you how this is going to be…" she forced a fake grin. "Food should be the last thing on your mind."

Kagome lowered her head to avoid her glare that went with that comment. She made it seem like all she thought about was food. The past two days, of course she had, she'd only eaten one meal between both days.

"Back to the primary consideration," Marla spoke as she lifted her planner eye level. " You both will have breakfast in an hour, after that you will meet with Marques's photographer, Benito Cerro."

Marques cleared his throat. "Jean Luc was fired after he sold your pictures to the magazines."

Kagome's jaw tightened. She'd forgotten about that. She hadn't really tried to figure out what happened since it was her fault for not signing any contract. "We are signing one now though, right?"

"Of course, you are not to sign modeling releases when you meet with your photographer. This contract would publicize your photos to anyone willing to pay the price. This isn't what we want. Anyway, he knows not to give you this form. The photos are only to be used by us. The photographer cannot sell it. It happened to you with Jean Luc, I heard. Be thankful they weren't nude pictures. After signing with him, you are to sign an exclusive contract with us. This prohibits you to model for any other company but us. Your lawyers will both be there at noon to discuss further details."

"We have lawyers?" Kagome cocked a brow and looked at Sesshomaru who seemed unfazed.

"Yes. You do. "Marla sighed. "Anyway, after the photo shoot and meeting with the lawyers, you are to meet with an old lady Faye Fontinni, your tailor, after that you are to attend Versace's winter launch party to represent Marques and Valentino."

This all sounded so boring to Kagome. She had always had the impression that celebrities or models could do what they want. She didn't think they had to work so hard.

An hour later, after signing with the photographer, they were sent to their rooms to change, meet with stylists and make-up artists.

Kagome grumbled as they did her hair. "This is nuts. I'm so hungry."

The stylist seemed surprised that a model would say this and smiled. "They said you had breakfast before you came."

"Yeah, right, if you can call a slice of grapefruit with cottage cheese, a hearty breakfast." She scoffed.

The stylist chuckled. "I promise you'll get used to it."

"Yeah…"she winced when the stylist pulled her hair tighter. The torture that had befallen her was nothing compared to what happened next. The torturer's name was Anya Polnavich. A very petite young Russian girl who looked like she was straight out of high school but was a lot older than Kagome. She plucked and drew on Kagome's face with no mercy and then after she was done, she sprayed Kagome's face with hairspray.

"This is to keep the make-up in place and not get on thzee fabric." She said in a strong Russian accent ignoring Kagome's excessive coughing.

After hair and make -up was done; she walked over to the photo shoot where she met Sesshomaru. There was a white screen behind him and white floors. He sat on a red couch that seemed to stand out in the white theme. He didn't seem to go through the same make up attack she had gone through. He was sipping a cup of espresso when Kagome stiffly walked over to him.

"You know….I'm not feeling the life of luxury here." She stood with a hand on her hip, expressionless but not by choice, wearing heels that were about four inches tall and a black cocktail dress, with a lei of pearls around her neck. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun with loose curls coming out of it.

Sesshomaru tried to contain a grin while she was venting but the same expression wore on her face. She was mad, he could tell but her brows didn't move.

"Alright..." Benito said in a thick Italian accent. He was handsome, tall, and muscular with a tan that accentuated his blue eyes. He didn't look like he was the photographer, he looked like the model. "Sesshomaru, I need you to put the espresso down and lift your leg."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and sipped his coffee, paying no mind to what he was just told. He wasn't going to be rushed to drink his coffee. The photographer looked through the camera and lifted his head above when Sesshomaru didn't move. " Ok, finish the coffee and then we'll get to work." He cleared his throat as he walked over to Marla and Marques.

"Yes, I know you are pressed for time, Benito but uh…Lord Sesshomaru doesn't consider requests or demands…he'll be done with his coffee in a few minutes." Marla apologized and looked at Marques who shrugged. " Um…why don't you just work with Kagome's positioning and poses while he's finished with his libation."

Benito grumbled under his breath and walked over to Kagome.

"Alright, Dolcezza. " he said in a soothing voice that calmed Kagome. "When he is done with his coffee, I want you to place both your legs around him, like sitting on top of him.

"Um…what?" she said and looked at Sesshomaru. He didn't look up, just continued to drink his coffee.

Benito went back to his camera and unlatched it from the tripod. He started snapping away at Kagome.

"Bellissimo" he said and looked at Sesshomaru. "In qualsiasi momento." (Any time now?)

Sesshomaru lifted a brow and looked at him. "a tempo debito." (All in good time)

"essere una perdita di tempo!" Benito shouted back at Sesshomaru. ( this is a waste of time)

"Silenzio, Fai il tuo lavoro e basta." Sesshomaru grimaced. (Silence. Just do your job.)

The photographer gasped and walked away.

Kagome raised a brow, which cracked her makeup and looked at Sesshomaru. "You speak Italian?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "So?"

"Alright, what did you tell him?" Kagome frowned. "I just want to get this over with!"

He sipped the last of his espresso and set it down on a tray beside the red couch. He waved his hand to show he was done and Benito walked back glaring daggers at him. Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Alright, Kagome, do as we spoke about, sit on top of him but you are going to raise your hips to where you are kneeling, instead of sitting on him."

Kagome faltered a nod but did as she was told. She felt really weird doing this but it was just a photo shoot. It didn't help that many people were looking at this. Make up artists and stylists gathered around drinking coffee and eating donuts. Then there was the staff that handled the lighting and the fans. She sat on top of him and she could feel him tense up as well. Not so tough, she thought. He wasn't comfortable with this either.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, place your eh..left hand on her thigh and slowly lift the dress up."

Sesshomaru did as told but his face was tight.

"Alright, that's it. Not too much. Her butt is for only you to see.." he joked, and everyone laughed except for the two. "Alright, now you should rest your chin on her stomach and look up at her. Kagome, grab one side of the pearls and place it in your mouth, hang them on your lips. Ok stop." Benito said as he snapped away. "perfetto, Sesshomaru, lower your shoulders, Kagome look at me." He snapped away more than a thousand snaps. " Alright. Change them for the Jacuzzi."

'Oh god', Kagome thought. 'I hope they don't have me do anything naked.' The stylists carried them away and prepared them for the shoot.

A few minutes later, Kagome was escorted to the Jacuzzi. It was surrounded by loads of red roses. The water was a pink hue and the steam looked pink as well. There had to have been more than a hundred candles. Sesshomaru already sat in the Jacuzzi. A huge guy helped Kagome over the heated pool and she stood standing, looking down at Sesshomaru who looked up and met her gaze. They both quickly looked away.

She worried that he was naked but she could see through the pool he was wearing white shorts. He had no shirt on and she felt her face hot and red, and it had nothing to do with the steam. She could see his entire abs and his tattoos or 'birthmarks' as he called them. She didn't think he had muscles from the way his shirts fit him but he did. He wasn't Mr. Universe now but he had a nice structure, very chiseled and toned.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes down at the pool and tried not to look at Kagome. They had her in a skimpy bikini made out of gold embroidered sequins. The top was so low; it looked like her breasts were too big for the thing.

"Ok, Kagome dip yourself completely in the pool so your hair eh… gets wet and pop out of it by Sesshomaru's chest. Come out where your hair falls eh… back, not in your face."

She nodded, and that is what she did. At first, she didn't realize how small the pool was so she wound up bumping her nose into his chest and popped out coughing.

Benito growled. "Ugh…again!"

After the third try, it went successfully and he started snapping away. "Sexy, ok. Now, rise up."

When she did, the water began to fall down her skin and Sesshomaru had front seats to watch this. He gulped feeling his body tightened and forced himself to look away. Kagome felt proud of herself, she was complying without fighting or whining about it. This was business, she told herself and it made it easy once she accepted that. " Ok, Sesshomaru, place your left hand on the right side of her .."he looked at his assistant for help with translation. "lower bottom but your fingers at the top."

Sesshomaru nodded and cleared his throat as he did this.

"Ok.."Benito laughed. "Wonderful. Now place your lips on her stomach, but don't press down, I want to see a little…uh…space between your lips and her stomach."

Kagome tensed when she felt his lips on her stomach. Her heart pounded fast and Sesshomaru looked up, feeling this.

" Sesshomaru, look at her stomach. You need to look like that is what you want. Her skin, her…" he snapped away. "her body. Ok, Kagome, take off the top."

"What?" Kagome and Sesshomaru both spat in unison and Kagome was surprised that he had protested as well. He seemed casual about everything up until now.

Benito looked at Marla who nodded.

"Kagome, just remove the top."

"Absolutely not!" Kagome cried. "Sue me if you want, I am not doing that, I'm not!" she crossed her arms, realizing how little she was wearing now.

"Stop acting like a child." Marla scolded. "These are professionals, everyone has seen breasts."

"No!" she exclaimed and she actually felt like she wanted to cry.

"Ok…"Benito raised his hand and walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Let me speak to them…eh…in private."

He knelt down and smiled at Kagome. "Ok, Dolcezza, I know it is..eh…hard to do this…but no one will see anything. The pose will cover the areas most private. Think of it as wearing a very revealing dress. Sesshomaru won't even see them…but…he'll kind of feel them."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and looked away and Kagome's eyes widened even more. "WHAT?"

"Ok, you will remove the top and rest your chest on his, so…his chest will feel them, not his hands and no one will see anything, alright?"

Kagome pouted and looked at everyone around them. People bickered and grimaced, she even heard someone say 'amateur'.

She looked at Sesshomaru who was rubbing his eyes and glanced back at Benito. "O-ok…"

She then pulled the strings to her top and loosened it. She took it off but covered her breasts.

Sesshomaru tried to look at anything else but her as she leaned closer to him and put her bare breasts on his chest. This time, she felt his body jerk and she jerked back.

"What's wrong?" Benito frowned.

"Nothing.." Kagome said and Sesshomaru shook his head as she leaned in again. "I feel like I'm doing a porno..."she muttered.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He was quiet, she noticed and his body was very tense. His breathing was deep. She looked at him in concern.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. "he retorted in a hiss that frightened Kagome.

Benito started snapping away and singing in Italian. "Ok, Kagome, wrap your arms around his neck and Sesshomaru place your lips on her shoulders like you are kissing them."

Kagome didn't know what happened, but she fell into a deep daze in the position she was in. Her eyes narrowed toward his face and it almost looked seductive. Benito spotted this and immediately took a picture. The steam with the heat radiating from his body as well was making her hot, ahem, literally.

Benito smiled as he exchanged looks with Marques and Marla and continued taking pictures. "Alright, Sesshomaru, move those lips toward her neck and slowly make your way to her mouth. Just rest your bottom lip between hers."

Sesshomaru did this and at the same time, kept trying to take his mind off of it. He kept thinking about his father, his mother and Shurran, thinking they would make his body relax. His hands started shaking as his lips followed up her neck toward her lips. He didn't hear anything but Kagome's breathing and it triggered the dreams he'd been having. After his lips rest in between hers, it felt like all the blood rushed to his head.

Kagome was so confused to why he was acting the way he did, it was like he tried his best not to completely touch her and she felt insulted. It wasn't like she wanted to do it either but this was professional. It seemed his dislike for humans was getting in the way of even that.

She could feel the heat from his lips and she had a strong urge to kiss him and that made her body flinch. She felt a vibration coming from his chest and her brows drew together as Benito snapped away.

She continued to look at Sesshomaru's face but his eyes were closed, like he was concentrating on something. His breathing became shallow and his grip around her hip tightened. His lip slowly brushed against hers accidently and that was when his eyes shot open, blood shot red and Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru pushed her off of him and jumped out of the pool.

Everyone looked at him puzzled as he grabbed a robe by the pool and sprinted toward the exit. "I need a cigarette." He said and everyone looked at him as he left, including Kagome. She looked back at Benito.

Benito smirked and looked at Marla and Marques. " I think I have enough shots here. Why don't we call it quits and overlook them tomorrow." He said as he wrapped it up.

A half an hour later, they had gotten dressed, avoided the press as they were escorted to the limo and left. They had gone to meet with the lawyers but couldn't sign anything because Kagome's lawyer wasn't present. They rescheduled it later in the week. They had a three hour break before they met with their tailor.

They went back to their hotel to rest. Kagome didn't utter a word to Sesshomaru as she went into the room. Sesshomaru sensed she was angry so he didn't try to speak to her. He sat by the window, smoking a cigarette, listening to his voicemails while Kagome lay in bed.

"I didn't mean to push you…"he spoke to her back but he knew she was listening. "I apologize."

She didn't respond at first and contemplated how to. She turned to him and sat up.

"You know…I know humans repulse you in that way but can you at least try to look at this professionally?" she rolled her eyes.

He wanted to protest but couldn't. There was nothing he could say to back out of what he did. "I wasn't repulsed…I was…"he stopped to think and she waited for him to answer.

"You were what?"

"I needed to get out of there..." was all he could manage to say.

"Why?"she replied.

"I just did."

"…because you were disgusted." she finished his answer, or what she thought his answer was. " Well, I'm sorry I'm not a demon, I'm sorry I'm not Shurran." She spat and he was taken aback by it. "But you chose to do this, if you can't, then back out."

Why had she mentioned anything about being a demon or Shurran? She almost sounded jealous. He took a pull of his cigarette and exhaled deeply. "You think what you want." He licked his lips and took another pull. He decided he didn't want to be in the room with her right now. Something told him if he'd stay, the argument would get bad.

"Where are you going?" she said. "We have to leave in a bit." But he ignored her and slammed the door as he left.

He blocked his thought on the way to the lobby and asked for a rented car. They escorted him to view the cars for rent and he immediately saw the one he wanted. It was the latest update of the dodge viper. He picked it out, grabbed the keys and raced out of there.

A few minutes after he walked out, Marla and Marques walked in.

"Alright, let's go." Marla clapped her hands. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Kagome just stared at her, speechless and shrugged.

"You don't know where he is?" Marla spat. "We have to leave now."

Marques's cell phone rang and he picked it up. He sighed when he listened and hung up.

"The limo driver said he got into a car and left."

"Who's car?"Marla exclaimed, her face turning red.

"A rented car." Marques exhaled and looked at Kagome. "We can still get her fitted."

"and what of the launch party? It is in three hours! You think he'll be back by then? Oh my god, I swear, I don't know what possessed you and Valentino to hire these two. They are the most unprofessional people I've ever worked with!" she stormed out of the room.

Marques scoffed and sat down next to Kagome. "Fous le camps et morte" he cursed under his breath. "She is very annoying." He looked at Kagome but she looked depressed or unhappy about something.

"He'll come back." He said.

Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I could care less if he does."

Two hours passed and Sesshomaru never came back. Kagome had gotten fitted by the tailor and ordered room service to eat lunch. She ate while she looked out the window. What a beautiful city she was in and she'd never felt more alone. She hated to admit, she already missed Koga, Sango, Miroku and even Inuyasha. She heard the door and felt relieved thinking it was Sesshomaru but it wasn't. It was Marla.

"He's still not back?" she fumed and looked around the room. "We have to leave for the launch party, and you're not dressed either!"

"I thought you said we don't go anywhere without each other?" Kagome bit into the disgusting dry tofu they served her for lunch. She wasn't going to die of starvation here in Italy.

"Well, it seems Sesshomaru already did. He doesn't seem to be taking any of this seriously. So, get into the Velvet blue dress, the stylist and make-up artist will be here in ten minutes."

Kagome groaned as she threw her tofu lunch away and walked toward the closet. She opened it and grabbed the beautiful velvet blue halter dress with a low to the waist neckline, with a belt strap across the bottom of the chest. The hem was asymmetrical and it was open back.

She exhaled and pursed her lips as she walked to the bathroom to undress. The stylist showed up first and Kagome remembered her from the photo shoot.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey…"Kagome forced a smile as she sat down in a chair. "I forgot your name, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Don't expect someone like you to remember, It's Isabella."

"Someone like me?" Kagome looked down at her lap.

"You know… models. You are what matters." She smiled. "I really don't take offense. I'm surprised you even asked my name or talking to me."

"Well…I'm not really a model." Kagome muttered and Isabella looked at her perplexed. "I mean…ugh, don't listen to me, I'm just hungry."

Isabella giggled. " You know…there is a sandwich in my bag. It is not to be touched…but I am going to go to the bathroom for a few minutes so if you happen to not go in the bag to get sandwich to fill your stomach, I'd appreciate it." She said. Her Italian accent was so thick but her English was perfect. " The sandwich you are not supposed to eat is in the bottom pocket." She winked as she left to the bathroom.

Kagome looked confused when she left but realized Isabella had hint to her about a sandwich she offered her. She probably didn't want to directly offer it because she'd get fired. No time to think about the details, Kagome thought as she sprinted toward the stylist's bag and fished out the sandwich. Her stomach growled as she opened the foil and started eating away like she hadn't eaten in days. Apparently, she hadn't been eating fast enough because the stylist came back and watched as Kagome engulfed this sandwich.

"You poor thing…"she laughed. "And I thought you had it good."

"Yeah, me too." She said through a full mouth. "Have any soda?"

"Ah, yes. I do. Cola?" she pulled out of her bag.

Kagome grimaced. It wasn't Pepsi but it would do. She guzzled it down and wiped her mouth with her hand.

Isabella couldn't stop laughing as she started messing with Kagome's hair.

"Thank you so much, Isabella. I owe you big time." Kagome smiled, her stomach was the happiest it's been in three days.

Isabella concentrated on Kagome's face and dress. " Ok…I'm going to give you blue highlights to match the dress. It will wash out with water."

"Ok." Kagome nodded and looked into the mirror. "so, you like being in the industry?" she asked. She never really made small talk but she felt so lonely and it was comforting to talk to someone other than Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't even respond as much lately and seemed bothered with something that he wouldn't tell her.

"Yes. I do. It is fun to make people beautiful." She poured colors onto a sheet and started to paint Kagome's hair. She hesitantly answered Kagome not being used to being asked questions by anyone. She was usually invisible to everyone. Afterwards, she straightened Kagome's hair which made it look longer. It was down to her hips and her jet black hair made the blue highlights look dramatic.

"Wow…it looks wonderful." Kagome swayed her hair and turned around. "Strike a pose. " she danced around making silly faces.

Isabella smirked liking Kagome a lot and was curious to know her more but she had to leave and if her boss saw her talking to Kagome, she'd get in trouble.

"Alright, I must go. Anya will be by to do your make-up." Isabella said as she packed her things.

"Anya?" Kagome gasped. "The Russian torturer? Noooo."

"Yes, she is little but she is rough." Isabella chuckled. "Anyway, have fun at the party. Don't mess up your hair."

Kagome nodded and continued to sway her hair, she liked it so much. Perhaps she'd consider dying it blue, permanently.

As soon as Isabella left, Anya showed up. She wasn't as fun as Isabella. She was very serious looking and every time Kagome asked her something, she'd answer in one word; sort of reminded her of someone.

It was time to leave and it was getting late. Sesshomaru still didn't come back. Would he ever come back? If he didn't, would that mean she'd have to model with a stranger or even worse, sleep next to one? Marla and Marques walked in and followed her out.

"So…this is the story. Sesshomaru is stricken with a cold. He couldn't make it but you did to represent the line and he sends his apologies." Marla whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded as they went into the elevator.

_Author's note:_

_ So here's the deal, I know I haven't updated quite often in the past but that's changed. How can I promise that? Because I have the chapters actually written; I haven't posted because I am trying to work on editing some things. Please review, it's always a pleasure to hear from you guys especially those of you who've been following the story for some time and haven't lost patience or given up on me. I also want to thank those who've pointed out some of my flaws because I've worked to not repeat them and I feel it is a step to making me a better writer, so much appreciated!_

_I don't really have a site to be reached at like MYSPACE but you can always email me at with any questions you might have or comments._

_ Well, bye for now._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagome stared at the huge Palace where Versace was holding their winter launch party to display the latest of their winter clothing line and accessories. The building seemed very old as she observed it from the outside. She waited by Marla and Marques who were talking to the press and prohibited them to ask her any questions without Sesshomaru present. She tried to ignore the comments and remarks the press had shouted out.

'_Where's your lover_?'She heard.

'_Thought the lovers were supposed to be together at all times. What's the matter, you guys had a_ _fight?_' she heard another one say.

She ignored them as she walked down the red carpet toward the château being escorted by her bodyguard, Marla and Marques; the constant camera flashes making her dizzy.

Inside, a long hallway led to a huge room but it wasn't where the party was being held. They followed another man down a long corridor which led outside to a courtyard. There, music sounded as two bouncers opened the doors. People paraded around the room, dancing and drinking. She never felt so left out after the stares she had gotten. Everyone looked at her, some people glared in amazement. Others laughed not seeing why she was the one chosen. She heard a few whisper Sesshomaru's name while she walked toward a waiter who held a tray of wine. She grabbed one and guzzled it down, left the empty one on the tray and grabbed a second as she walked away.

She found and sat at an empty table and listened to the music that was playing. It was a European techno song. It sounded French but it was very catchy even if she didn't understand the lyrics. They could have been singing 'stupid Americans' and she'd still bop her head to it if the tune was right. A few models swaggered down a catwalk that surrounded the entire yard. Kagome wasn't a professional when it came to fashion but whatever they were displaying, she wasn't convinced enough to ever wear it. Everyone was very good-looking and she felt very plain and very short in comparison to them. They probably agreed by the looks she had gotten. She fixed her eyes on her lap to avoid the glare of daggers coming from all around the room.

She saw a group of girls by a fountain that stood as a centerpiece for the party. There was a sculpture of a Greek goddess holding her dress and pointing to the sky inside surrounded by the water. They kept glancing at her and laughing. One girl stood out from the rest, the glare she'd gotten from her was an evil one behind her fake smile. She was very tall, thin, and blonde. She started to walk over to her with the other girls who she realized now were models. Great, she thought, here we go.

"So, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she said.

Kagome pretended she didn't hear. She didn't want to further the conversation. She could tell from the look they all had, they didn't come to have a friendly chat. She sipped her wine and looked to the other side of the room.

"I'm Marcela Potencci. I work for Versace…so you're the Angel, hmm? Where is your lover? I'm eager to meet him. I heard he couldn't make it. What a shame he wouldn't show." She flipped her long blonde hair and peered at her with piercing blue eyes. She was very beautiful and she knew it.

"Couldn't show…" Kagome corrected. "He's not feeling well."

"Mmhmm," she paused and glanced at her disbelievingly. She took a few seconds to observe her. "Rumor is you've never modeled before, is this true?"She gleamed as she put her on the spot. Everyone around looked at Kagome awaiting an answer.

Kagome faltered a nod and sipped her wine. "Yep."

A guy behind Marcela stepped closer. He was good looking but then again, they all were.

"Kagome," he flashed a huge smile; his teeth were so white, it sparkled. "… Being that your 'lover' isn't here, care to join me for the night? I assure you I am worth the while." he said, trying to sound suave. Although he was attractive, his attitude and embellished confidence proved quite the contrary. His features were dark: long dark wavy hair, tanned with green eyes. He looked South American.

"No, thank you." She said as she looked away and swirled her glass. She scanned the room in hopes to see Sesshomaru around but there was no sign of him.

"Aw, that is not nice. "Marcela cooed. "No one ever turns down Armando, especially someone who hasn't been modeling for more than a month."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Kagome grinned at him. He cast a side glance and stepped back.

Marcela snapped her fingers and a guy in a black suit with an earpiece pulled out a chair for her. She sat down across from her and continued to leer at her as if she were trying to find her flaws.

"How tall are you?" she asked.

Kagome puckered her lips with a scowl not wanting to answer but she was trying to be nice.

"Tall enough…"

"You're barely average height." She scoffed.

Kagome didn't reply. She just looked around, anxiously; trying to pass off the stares she felt burn through her.

The group Marcela had come with suddenly became bigger. Everyone was focused on her tonight. Not many people were viewing the models on the catwalk. It was a shame; they did look captivating in their pink frills and fabric that resembled aluminum foil.

"So, Sesshomaru's not feeling well, you say? How odd, a demon under the weather. He is your boyfriend, right? Or is that just a publicity stunt?"

Kagome bit her lip from saying anything rude and looked around for Marla and Marques but they were in the group as well. They remained quiet but nodded for her to answer the question.

She cleared her throat. " Yes, he isn't feel well and no, it's not a publicity stunt. We are…together."

"but he didn't come with you tonight, to keep you company. He just let you come alone."

"Like I said…"Kagome gritted her teeth. "He was not feeling well."

"It's fascinating, you and him. I heard a rumor that he didn't date humans…as someone quoted 'humans weren't his thing'"

"Well, you heard wrong…"Kagome said.

"Did I? Hm, those words came from his brother in an interview…but perhaps I did hear wrong." she smirked.

"Don't put too much thought in it, sometimes, things are just that simple." Kagome patted the table in sympathy for her not understanding.

"Armando," Marcela frowned. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't accompany his girlfriend to a party regardless if he is feeling _ill_?"

Armando chuckled and sighed as he walked toward Marcela. He crossed his arms and leaned against her chair. "I suppose one that doesn't care. If I truly were in love, I'd never let my girlfriend go to a party by herself"

That remark hurt Kagome, even though she and Sesshomaru weren't really together. She felt nervous being interrogated and having to prove their relationship wasn't a hoax but it was hard when she felt they could tell she was lying. These people weren't nice and she didn't realize she needed Sesshomaru there. If he were here, no one would dare say anything but it was just her and she had to defend herself. She wasn't going to let anyone put her down or make her feel inferior. Where was he?

"I doubt you have the ability to love anyone other than yourself." Kagome spat and Armando looked stunned by her comeback. He and Marcela exchanged looks and snickers were heard from the group.

At that moment, she jerked when she felt a hand wrap around her neck softly. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. She held her breath as he stroked her cheek and leaned down.

"I'm late, I apologize." He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulders. He looked at everyone as he stood back up.

Everyone gasped and immediately fell in love with his presence. So this was the infamous Lord Sesshomaru who every designer wanted to get their hands on. They've seen him before in magazines but it was no match to how good looking in person he was and a few overly confident models suddenly felt self conscious compared to him.

Kagome tried her best to not seem shocked or blush by his touch but his soft hands against her skin made it more challengeable than it should have been. She forced a grin and tittered as she rested her hand on his to act along. Marla and Marques sighed as they relaxed and exchanged looks.

"Traffic." He said and Kagome scowled at him and shook her head slightly. He tried to study her look and he could tell right away he said the wrong thing.

"Traffic, is it? We were told you were feeling under the weather." Marcela sneered at Kagome and looked back to him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a pull and squinted at the girl. Who was she to question him?

"I take it you're feeling better in such a short time?" Marcela raised a quizzical brow.

"I recover expeditiously." He retorted.

"So it seems. You are a man with excellent traits, I hear. I would like to know more about it, if ever you can bless me with a moment's time. I have so many questions. A friendly chat that is…" She said amorously with a wolfish smile. "That is, if you don't mind, Kagome."

Kagome glared at her and looked at Sesshomaru with a bitter smile.

"Perhaps…now if you'll excuse us…" he said and turned to Kagome and reached for her hand. She flinched and hid it with a nervous chuckle.

"Your hands are cold…"she lied and they both exchanged looks for a moment.

Marcela frowned slightly but lifted her chin with a grin. "Well, I'll leave you two to your affairs. I just wanted to say welcome and I look forward to working with you both."

Everyone walked away feeling like they were invading their privacy. Marcela and Armando whispered tersely to each other looking back at them every now and then.

'_What does she mean_ _working with us both?'_ Kagome thought. She looked down at her hand and felt her breath become shallow as his warm hands engulfed hers. She snapped out of it and pulled her hand out of his grip. She turned around facing her back to him.

"Where were you?"She bristled and looked over her shoulder.

He exhaled as he leaned back in his chair "Were you lamenting over my absence?" he said mordantly.

"I was in tears." She replied with the same tone.

"To appease your inquiring mind, I was at the airport." He took another drag and flicked his cigarette away not feeling to smoke anymore.

"For what?" she cocked a brow.

"To leave…"he exhaled bluntly and she didn't say anything. He tried to avoid her questioning stare. When he couldn't, he sighed. "Do you expect elaboration?"

"Yes, that would be nice and expected after a statement like that."

He didn't respond and she looked away and frowned.

"You shouldn't have come to Italy if you were just going to up and leave anyway."

He was about to explain and thought how he could keep it simple. He didn't want to mention his mother or Shurran. Why did he have to explain to her about his motives? He needed to compose and get his priorities together. He didn't come here for her, he came for himself. He came to escape Shurran and his mother.

"I…"he started but two monster hands gripped the both of them by the shoulders. They both looked up and saw Marla. She scowled at them and knelt down to whisper in their ears.

"You almost cost us a fortune with this little disappearance of yours…" She said to Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome. "You need to get your story straight and not let that little snob get the best of you. She is notorious for shooting down competition."

Kagome nodded and looked around the room. Everyone remained gawking and talking about them.

"Quit being anti-social and go be convincing." Marla said and patted the both of them on the back. "and Sesshomaru…"

He looked at her and tilted his head in aggravation.

"You do that again, I don't care who you are back in New York and how many people fear you but I will hang you by the balls to dry."

He was about to open his mouth but Kagome covered his mouth and turned his head to face her.

"Just let it go…"Kagome said.

Sesshomaru scowled from the side and decided not to say anything. This wasn't the place. He looked at Kagome; she was playing with her nails, obviously bored. He took a moment to observe what she wore. Her blue highlighted hair matched her dress.

"Nice dress…" he said.

She cocked a brow and looked at him suspiciously. "Um…thanks."

"Come. Let us play our roles." he grabbed her hand and pulled her up as he stood up.

"Where are we going?"She replied grabbing her wine glass. She drank what was left and discarded the glass by a nearby tray.

She grabbed another glass of wine from a waiter walking around with drink trays and sipped it. She glanced at Marcela who was giving her the evil eye. She wanted to return the look but decided to be mature about it.

"So, what do we do?" she whispered into Sesshomaru's ear but she tried to make it seem like she was whispering intimate things. Photographers walked around, taking pictures of them instead of the models displaying the winter line.

"No idea…" he looked around. There were a few sheer tents with couches inside and chilled champagne on a coffee table beside it.

"What does she expect us to do, go around the place, talking to people about how much we love each other? That sounds annoying." She laughed. "Besides, I don't want to talk to anyone here."

"Maybe we won't have to…"he said as he pulled her toward the tend.

"Your solution is to sit on this couch? This doesn't really solve the anti-social part."

"Lovers spend their time, alone; away from the crowd."

"Ah-ha…"she nodded. " Well, let's test that theory out." She sat down. He sat down as well and they both didn't say anything. She looked at him and raised her brows. "so…uh…do we look convincing?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Come here…"he said and she looked confused as she came closer.

He grabbed her arms and turned her around to lie down. At first, she was stiff when he tried to move her arms but quickly loosened them once she saw what he was trying to do. Her head rested on the arm rest and her back on his lap and she took off her shoes and stretched out her legs on the couch.

"I see. This does look convincing." She smiled and looked up at him. He tried to rest his hand on whatever was left of the armrest and looked down at her. She felt a little uncomfortable when he stared at her so she looked away. "now what?"

His brow twitched. "Now…you think of something."

"Um…"she laughed. "Right, I'll let you know when I think of something."

He grinned as he took her glass of wine and sipped it. She didn't seem to notice or care that he did. He fell into a daze and jerked back when he felt her hand on his face.

"Ok, I'm trying to look convincing here." She chuckled. "You're not helping."

"It was an unexpected bold move…"he cleared his throat. "It caught me off guard.

Kagome faked a gasp. "I caught Lord Sesshomaru off guard? Is there a medal somewhere for this rare occasion?"

He shook his head and looked around the room.

"We're going to look suspicious if you jerk away from me. Pretend I'm a demon." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, would that make this situation more bearable?"He said, amused and continued to sip her wine, ahem, now his wine.

"You tell me…"

"Do not overlook the fact that you feel the same way." he fidgeted with his right hand not knowing where to rest it. The armrest was now fully occupied by her head and her body was on his lap. He faltered before resting it behind her head. Her hair covered his hand and he could feel her warmth.

"Well, I never said I wouldn't date a demon. I just said I don't like them."

"That makes no sense." He looked bewildered. "How are the two disparate?"

"Ok, that came out backwards. I meant, I never said I don't like demons, I wouldn't date them."

"Is it because of that paralyzing past of yours?"

"Way to sugarcoat it but yeah…" She rolled her eyes. If they were positioned the other way around, she would have pushed him off the couch, give something for these pestering photographers to photograph. Was it that hard for him to put things more delicately? "Don't think I forgot, you never told me why you came here in the first place."

"You caught me. Your presence and beauty would have been strongly missed and I came here to claim my undying love for you." He spat sarcastically.

"I knew it. It's alright. I have that affect on people." She said jokingly. "It's the hair."

He smiled and that caught her by surprise. It wasn't his usual smirk or casual half grin. It was different. He had a wonderful smile, she thought. You wouldn't expect that kind of smile with his usual stoic expression. She smiled and shook her head.

"Alright…don't tell me. I see how this relationship works. You are a horrible boyfriend, just to let you know."

"You're hurting my feelings." He felt his phone vibrating in his chest pocket and pressed a button to silence it.

Her expression suddenly changed as she fell into a daze. He saw the transition and wanted to question it. What was she thinking about?

"If there was somewhere you'd want to be right now…"he said as he patted his pockets for his cigarette s and frowned right after realizing he hadn't any.

She broke out of her daze and looked around. Everyone appeared so serious and if they laughed, it didn't seem real. She felt homesick. If Sesshomaru weren't there with her, she probably would have been very depressed. He was the closest thing she had to home right now. She didn't want to admit it when he had gone.

"Not here…"she said in a whisper.

"I think we've convinced them enough." He said. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere else..."

"Marla said we had to stay until the end. Besides, the limo driver went on his break; he won't be back till midnight."

"No one mentioned anything about the limo…"he said as she got off of him and sat up. He stood up, patted his pants and blazer and helped her up after she put on her shoes.

"How else do we leave from here?" she said.

He smirked as he placed his shades on and placed his hand around Kagome's waist. She cast a glance at him with her mouth agape and eyes wide. He pulled her and walked toward the courtyard's exit.

"We're never going to get past Marla." Kagome muttered, looking down at his hand around her waist. It was odd but it felt natural at the same time.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Marla stared at them suspiciously with her arms crossed. She directed her suspicions more toward Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with an 'I told you so' face and waited for him to come up with an excuse.

He smirked as he went behind Kagome and wrapped both of his arms around her stomach. Although she knew he was acting, his arms around her gave her butterflies and she couldn't shake off liking the way it felt.

"To find someplace private…"he winked and Marla blushed as she bowed her head.

"Oh…um…" she stepped aside. "Well, alright…just…don't go wandering off too far. People will want to ask questions later." She bowed her head and marched away.

Kagome laughed as they strode faster. "You're good."

He removed his arm from her waist and grabbed her hand and winked. He didn't seem like the uptight asshole that he normally was. This guy was somewhat…debonair. He showed off a playful side she didn't think he had. He usually portrayed this stick-up the ass, play by his own rules, and arrogant stand offish kind of guy. She desired to know him more for now he captured her interest in his mysterious turnabouts.

"Where are we going?" she tried to match his pace as he pulled her. She also felt a little tipsy from the wine but she was a trooper. That weak stuff wasn't going to hold her down.

"Not sure…"he led her out the door and she stopped when she saw a silver car. He unlocked the doors and opened it for her. She got in and he closed the door. He got in after her.

He turned it on and they sped out of there, making a loud scene which caught the paparazzi' attention from down the block. Kagome laughed as she opened her window and let the wind blow her hair. She looked over to Sesshomaru. He focused on the road with his shades on and looked at her when they stopped at a light.

"What is it?"He said.

"Nothing…"she said, realizing she was just staring at him. She reached over to turn the radio. "This passenger seat being on the driver's side is weird to me. I feel like there should be a steering wheel in front of me."

"You get used to it." He said.

"How many times have you been here?" she tuned through many stations and stopped when she heard something catchy. Italy sure loved their techno music.

"Countless times…"he said as he turned the corner with no destination intended.

Kagome leaned against the window taking in the beautiful view and exhaled contently. This was way better than the party. She closed her eyes and cocked her head back against her seat feeling the breeze against her face.

Sesshomaru glanced to his side and saw her leaning back enjoying the wind. A slight grin escaped from his lips and he reached down to press a button. Suddenly, the top of the car descended.

Kagome's eyes opened wide at the sound and she looked at him shocked followed by a huge smile. The wind became twice as powerful and she raised her hands and howled as they stopped at another light. A few guys and girls coming out of a bar howled along with her. Kagome waved and they waved back as the light turned green and Sesshomaru pressed on the gas. They drove around for ten minutes and saw mimes on the street corner, street jugglers and performers. The streets became brighter and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Where are…we?" she said and gasped when she saw a steep slope of steps that led to a beautiful chapel. Each step had a pot full of flowers.

"This is the Spanish steps." He said, looking away. "They lead to Trinità dei Monti, the church you see at the top."

"Wow…"Kagome choked out by its breathtaking Italian Baroque architecture. She looked back at him perplexed. "Why aren't you looking?"

"I've seen it already."

"You're not going to burst into flames, are you?" she teased and he glanced at her from the side with a squint. "I'm kidding."

He drove off and a few minutes later, everything around looked like some sort of religious monument.

"Oh my god, we are in Vatican City?" she looked at him and he nodded. They passed St Peters, The Apostolic Palace which held the Sistine Chapel, everything looked so amazing. She frowned as he drove away. "Can we go?"

He clenched his jaw as he slowed down behind another car and stopped.

"Perhaps another time…"he said.

"What better time than now?" she exclaimed and she got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" he said. The light turned green and a few cars behind them honked. He turned toward the sidewalk to get out of the way and parked.

"I am in Italy. Marla has us working all the time, I won't have another chance. Maybe you don't want to see it because you've been here many times but that doesn't mean I've seen it before!"

"Wait," he called out and looked around and cursed under his breath. She stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Are you coming?"

"I…" he muttered and walked over to her cautiously while a crowd of people looked at them. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" she cocked a brow and crossed her arms. "You mean you _won't_…" she scoffed and turned to walk away.

"No, I mean, I can't." he said and she stopped walking.

"Don't tell me you really would burst into flames?" she sighed satirically.

"There are laws…"he said.

She remained quiet and baffled and shook her head not understanding.

"The Vatican is an absolute theocratic monarchy." He scowled. She couldn't understand the anger behind his tone. "To simplify the terms for you to better understand is that the Church makes the rules here in the Vatican."

"I'm sorry…I just don't understand. Why does this matter?"

"I am a Demon. The Vatican is Church territory. There are laws prohibiting me treading their grounds."

"Isn't that illegal?" she said.

"Not here…"he turned around and walked back to the car.

She lowered her head and pouted. She felt saddened by this and looked back toward the Vatican and frowned. Why would they deprive anyone its beauty? Many years have passed where the law deemed Humans and Demons as equals.

Something about his anger made her realize he took it personal. Like he wanted to see the historical landmark but since he couldn't, he pretended he had no interest.

She started walking toward the car but a group of people stopped her.

"You are Kagome Higurashi, no?" said a lady holding a magazine. She flipped through the pages and showed her picture on it. It was of her in the infamous bikini. Dear, god.

"Uh, yes…" Kagome looked toward Sesshomaru who leaned against the car.

"Can we have your sign?" she said.

"My sign?" Kagome looked at her and the group bafflingly. "Oh, my signature." She realized. She nodded and looked at one of the boys with the lady. He was smiling at her. He seemed about fifteen. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, I do." He said in a light Italian accent.

"Want to do me a favor?" she said in a low voice and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Anything…"he preened. He idolized her so much and was glad to have finally met her in person.

She grabbed the lady's magazine and signed it. After giving it back to the lady, she handed her purse to him. "I want to play a joke on my friend. Take this purse and run towards that building."

"I-I don't understand." He stammered. He was confused as to why someone would ask him to take her purse. "That is stealing."

"I'm not asking you to steal my purse. Just run with it. It's pretend…like a game."

He looked at the lady next to Kagome questionably. Perhaps it was his mother, she thought.

"Farlo." The lady said and the boy looked at Kagome with a smile.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Great." Kagome flashed an evil smile. " Oh, and don't let him catch you!"

The boy looked at Sesshomaru and gulped. He looked back at her and nodded.

_Let's hope this works_, she thought. If not, there's going to be a murder here in the Vatican tonight. she whispered and he did. She gave him a head start before shouting. "My purse!" and looked at Sesshomaru and took off her shoes. She started to run toward the Vatican yelling, "My purse!"

Sesshomaru saw Kagome bolt shoeless and ran after her. At first, he looked around trying to see where the thief went and spotted him heading toward St Peters. He dashed and was already yards away from the boy.

"Shit…"Kagome panted "I forget he's a demon." She ran faster now, for the boy's sake. Surprisingly, the boy ran pretty fast. His agility was impeccable for a human but still no match for Sesshomaru.

The boy traversed and jumped over a banister and ran up the steps. Sesshomaru leaped over the banister as well and the boy looked back frightened. He dropped the purse but Sesshomaru still went after him.

"Wait!" Kagome cried. Running barefooted wasn't as easy as shown on T.V.

The boy barely made it to the top of the steps when Sesshomaru grabbed his collar and pulled him back. The boy choked as his shirt tightened around his neck. Then he was pinned against the wall.

"She made me do it..." He cried and Sesshomaru glanced disbelievingly at him. He was just a boy. He released him and looked back at Kagome.

"Don't be mad…"she said as she grabbed her purse from the floor and looked at the boy. Somehow, the boy didn't seem worried for his life anymore and winked at her.

Sesshomaru looked between her and the boy and clenched his jaw.

"This is your idea of a joke?"He said as he walked down the steps toward her.

She backed up and bit her lip. "I…wanted you to see…"

"See what?"He spat. "Were you not listening back there?" Now, he was inches from her face and his tone startled her.

A big group passed them with cameras. A man spoke aloud in English describing St Peters and the group flashed their cameras.

"Let's go."Sesshomaru glanced at her before walking away.

"but…"she protested and then everybody turned toward them.

"It's the lovers!" a girl shouted and pointed toward Sesshomaru and Kagome. Everybody turned to them with their cameras and started snapping away. Within minutes, the group formed into a large crowd that surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"You guys are amazing!" shouted another girl. "the Angel and Demon at the Vatican; such controversy!"

"But they are beautiful like the Vatican" said a man, holding his camera and snapping away.

The tour guide turned to them. "It appears they came to enjoy the beauty of the Vatican as well! They should join us, we are about to go to the Sistine Chapel to view the frescoes."

"Another time…"Sesshomaru said and turned to Kagome. "You're more than welcomed to join them."

"Come with me." She whispered. "Please?"

"Do you not understand the severity behind these laws?"he whispered back, everyone looking at them bemused.

"Since when do you abide by anyone's laws?" she spat.

"I don't abide, I respect. There is a difference." He paused and composed himself. "end of discussion."

"Fine, leave then." She crossed her arms and walked toward the group. "Let's go, shall we?"

"how else are you getting back?" he said in a low growl.

"Don't worry, I'll figure that out on my own." She started walking with the group. A few people looked back at Sesshomaru.

_"Why isn't he coming with her?" _he heard a young girl whisper to her friend.

_"Maybe they had a fight." _Her friend answered.

He stood by the banister of the steps to St Peters and looked up toward the church. He watched as Kagome walked away with the group and she looked back at him. Stubbornly, he looked away. Feeling eyes on him, he looked at the top of the steps. The boy from before, the thief; stood at the top glaring down at him, his face serious.

"You should follow her." He said.

"You should be quiet." Sesshomaru took out his lighter and fished through his pockets for his cigarette. He sighed remembering he didn't have any. The boy walked down the steps slowly and looked toward Kagome.

"L'angelo non dovrebbe essere solo…"the boy said with his arms crossed. (The Angel shouldn't be alone.)

"Non dovrebbe essere con il demone…"he muttered to himself and started to pace. (She shouldn't be with a Demon.)

"You do not realize the change you both will make." He followed him and peered back at the group.

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps and looked back at the boy. The boy suddenly disappeared. Sesshomaru looked around suspiciously and turned around only to be faced with the boy. By reflex, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat. The boy stood still in his grip and raised his hand.

"You're a demon?" Sesshomaru hissed and looked at the boy's hand. He held a cigarette.

"Razza Mezza…"the boy choked.

"Half breed?" Sesshomaru snatched the cigarette and let go of the boy. He knew the boy had run a bit fast for a human but…" I would have been able to-"

"Not on holy grounds, you can't." the boy interrupted. "Certain senses are blocked for the Vatican's protection against the Demon radicals. You won't be able to find her if she disappears."

"Don't underestimate me..." Sesshomaru turned away and lit the cigarette he had taken from the boy.

"Are you not going to the L'angelo?"

"No..."Sesshomaru inhaled a long drag from his cigarette and walked away. "Don't follow me this time. I will kill you if you do."

"You must!" the boy encouraged. "Please, I'm not the only one who knows she is here!"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said but this time he was gone. He darted his eyes left to right as he pulled on his cigarette. He scanned as much as he could but he did feel a barrier. It was pretty strong but he didn't feel as limited as the boy made it seem. He remembered the tour guide say they were going to view the frescoes.

He started to stride toward the direction she went and passed a fountain full of tourists. He noticed their awareness as he passed and bowed his head to keep a low profile. He took another drag of his cigarette and looked around for Kagome but didn't see her, or the big group she was with. He saw the Apostolic Palace and headed there.

He walked up the steps and saw a few shadows dash from his peripherals. He frowned, not showing acknowledgment and decided to follow the shadows before entering the building. He scaled the walls of the side of the building and sprinted toward the dark alley. He heard whispers as he continued to tramp along the cobblestone street. There was only one streetlight and it was barely on the way it flickered.

He stopped and looked up toward the ledges of the building and saw the shadows standing there in capes. They jumped down and landed gracefully. There were four of them, all masked under their hoods.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive us!" one spoke, the leader, he assumed. They all knelt down and bowed their heads. "Permission to speak, my liege…."

Sesshomaru scowled at all of them, a growl escaping his chest. "Speak…"

"We were sent by Lady Saya on her behalf to reconcile."

"On what terms?"

"The allegations of embarking a tryst with a human after vowing to court a demon mate"

"I made no such offer." He hissed.

"Do you deny the tryst with the human?"

"Yes."

"Do you deny vowing to court a demon mate?"

"Absolutely."

"What message do you bless upon us to relay?"

"Stand down from meddling in my affairs."

"Sir, we will stand down until further orders, "he bowed" and pass this message along to Lady Saya."

"Were there any other orders?" Sesshomaru said in a demanding tone.

"To remove the problem if the alleged affair was validated."

"By 'problem', you mean, the human?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Unmask yourselves." He demanded and they all pulled down their hoods. The three were male and the other was a young demoness. "If such action was acted upon, know that I will find you four and end you, myself."

"Sir, Lady Saya…"

"Lady Saya is out of line. Her title was denounced upon the divorce from my Father. You are to only take orders from him and me. Is that understood?"

"Sir…"they all said and bowed.

"Now leave…" he said and turned away. When he walked toward the corner, he looked back and they were gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He went up the steps to the building and entered. He walked through a long hallway and passed a few guards and continued to scan around for her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her and was confused to how relieved he felt. He made his way to her and grabbed her hand.

She gasped at first, startled but then smiled. "You decided to come."

"We should leave." He said, looking around the room.

"Since you're here, let's look around." She placed her arm around his. The tour group looked back and saw him and clapped.

"Look…he's here!" said a young girl. "I told you! Hand it over!"

"Aw, man…" said her friend as she pulled out a few dollars and handed it to her.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and glanced at Kagome. She held her shoes in her hands and had a sweater on that she borrowed from one of the girls. It was an ugly green sweater that had a soccer team's name on it that clashed with her dress.

"Alright, but we have to leave soon." He said. Kagome squealed and pranced as she pulled him to another room. "I want you to see this…"

He effortlessly followed her into the room and his eyes widened when he gazed at the ceiling. It was Michelangelo's painting. He stared in wonderment as he took it all in. He'd seen it in history books and possibly on television. There was a replica of it on a mural in a museum in New York but that was nothing compared to this. When you looked up, you really felt like you were in Heaven. He wasn't religious at all but one could admire the artistic beauty of it. The dimensions were excellent. He collected paintings as a hobby when he was younger but that hobby died when he was deprived to view ancient art that were held on religious grounds.

Kagome watched his face as he looked up. His expression faded from acerbic to something softer. He didn't look impassive as always, he looked amazed. The impermeable Lord Sesshomaru was amazed and she started to realize his act. There was more to him than he tried to portray. He looked down at her, feeling her eyes on him and whatever emotion he had faded. He looked away from her and walked away.

A half an hour later, they departed from everyone else and left the Vatican. They silently walked toward the car in hands. Although they weren't with Marla, they knew she'd somehow find out if they weren't keeping their part up. Kagome looked down at their hands linked and grinned. His hands were very soft and sometimes, she'd catch his thumb rubbing her fingers but then he'd stop when he realized.

"Are you mad at me?" she said.

"No."

"Are you sure…because you seem-"

"I'm not mad." He said, sternly.

"Then what?" she said. "I thought you wanted to see it, which is why-"

"I did." He stopped walking and fixed his eyes on the ground. "Thank you…" he said almost inaudibly and kept walking. He stopped in front of the car and disarmed the alarm.

Her brows drew together in perplexity as she followed him. "So…we are going back?"

"We have to."

"I know…but do we have to now?"She sighed and looked back at the Vatican. Her stomach growled and she clutched it and groaned.

"Come; let's get you something to eat. Then we head back." He said and got into the car. She rolled her eyes in thanks and sprinted toward the door and opened it. She threw herself in and started shaking her leg in anticipation as she searched around for an edible place.

After they drove for a few minutes, she nearly lunged toward his side of the car and pointed at a Pizza Bar/ eatery. A few minutes after finding a parking space, they went inside. Kagome took in the wonderful aroma and floated to a seat. Sesshomaru followed behind and looked at the menu and sat down.

She ordered a pizza pie and a big glass of diet coke. He ordered water.

"You're not going to order anything?" she whined. "Now I'm going to look like fatty here!"

"I doubt it." He said. "I'm actually not hungry." He punched a few buttons on his blackberry and pressed it against his ear.

"Listening to the gazillion voicemails you have?"

He nodded as he listened to them and sighed. A man brought the pizza pie and diet coke and complimentary Cannolis.

"So, why _don't_ you have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza and took a big bite out of it.

"Why are you curious?"he said, frowning at the voicemails.

"Just making conversation."

"And that was the best topic you could come up with?"

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru sighed as he thought about it. He could at least answer some of her questions so she would stop nagging him.

"They fail to meet my requirements." He said.

"Which are?" she asked with her mouth full, taking another bite.

"Well, for one, table manners." He said, deleting his voicemails.

Kagome glared daggers at him as she chewed and shrugged.

"What else?"

"She has to be independent, ambitious, not settling for less, confident, high standards…"

"So, basically you want to date yourself." Kagome sipped her soda to make it easier to swallow the huge ball of bread stuck at her throat. Chew, Kagome, Chew.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"How about you?"

She was taken aback. She didn't expect him to care enough to ask the same question.

"Well, he has to be funny."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"and he has to be smart," she scowled. "…can't be one track-minded. Mature but has to have some silliness to him, able to talk about whatever's on his mind, loyal, faithful, devoted. I actually have this test…are you seriously not going to help me with this pizza?"

"No…"he grimaced at the pie. She barely finished with the first slice.

"Aren't you the least bit hungry? You ate what I ate earlier, that was not a meal. That was a sampler!"

"I will never be hungry for this." He looked at the pizza. "So what is this test of yours?"

Kagome's eyes widened. He was actually listening?

"Um…well," she blushed. "It's silly…actually very childish."

Sesshomaru nodded and gazed at her intently. It made her uncomfortable and she started shifting in her seat.

"Ok…"she cleared her throat. "I can't tell you about it, it's exclusive. If I told you, I'd have to kill you and I don't want to do that cause then I'd be alone in this modeling crap."

He let out a dry chuckle and sipped his water. A big husky man from the corner of the bar peered at them for some time now but he ignored it. A few guys joined the husky fellow and then they all looked at them. He looked at the guy behind the bar that had served them the pizza walk over to the husky guy and whisper something to his ear.

"Oy!" yelled the husky fellow at the end of the bar. "Oy! I'm talking to the both of you." he shouted in a heavy coated Scottish accent.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at him.

"You don't be them modeling folks called the lovers, are ya?" he grunted as he downed a shot. He banged the shot glass on the bar and the bartender poured him another.

Sesshomaru ignored the guy and continued to talk with Kagome.

"Oh, I think they are. Hey, lad!" he shouted toward the bartender as he got up and walked toward their table. "Bring a round for them and meself."

Sesshomaru stood up defensively, his fists tight.

"Calm down, Lad. I mean no harm," the man raised his hands. "Please have drinks on me. I think it's a great thing you're doin'."

"What are we doing?" Kagome cocked a brow as she chewed looking between Sesshomaru and the big guy.

"It's not about the modeling thing, for everyone. Models are everywhere. It's about the fact who you both are."

"Who are we?" she continued to ask and gestured for Sesshomaru to sit down. When he did, the bartender brought over a large bottle of Tequila and three shot glasses. "Uh…I hope those are all for you."

"The human and the demon, you know how rare that is?" he said as he poured the tequila into the shot glasses.

"It's not a big deal." Kagome scoffed and looked at Sesshomaru who leered at the guy suspiciously.

"It is, my dear. Today, it is still looked down upon. Let me tell you a sad love story."

"Only if you can help me finish this pizza." She said and looked at Sesshomaru. She leaned next to the big guy and whispered. "He's anorexic."

"I'd love to. How nice, dear. I am famished." He grabbed a slice. "I once was in love with this beauty, you see. She had long red hair and fair skin. Her eyes were emerald green and she belonged to this clan, you see. They were demons. Anyway, I didn't think this beautiful maiden would ever love a lump like me but she did. It was love at first sight I tell you; we were teenagers at the time. We couldn't get enough of each other…after we reached about eighteen; she was forced to mate a male from her clan. I tried to stop it but my parents at the time were against it as well. Our parents kept us from seeing each other… By the time it was time for her to wed; she hung herself and left a note. A loyal servant of hers was able to give it to me and I keep it in me pocket always." He sniffed as he pulled out a corroded piece of paper. "They can't separate us in death."

Kagome sniffed as she sipped her soda. "That's terrible!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and pulled out his lighter. He cursed under his breath when he remembered he didn't have cigarettes for the millionth time.

"Me name's Scotty." He said as he put his hand out.

Kagome shook his hand. "Scotty the Scottish man, I'm Kagome. That's Sesshomaru."

Scotty turned to shake Sesshomaru's hand but he didn't acknowledge it, just flicked his lighter on and off.

"He isn't nice, is he?" he muttered.

"He doesn't do well with strangers." Kagome patted his back.

Scotty pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pushed it toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at the pack and at him. "Thanks…"he said as he grabbed the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. He lit it and inhaled while Scotty continued on.

"Come on, you guys are me idols. Have a drink with an old fellow." He raised his shot glass.

Kagome grabbed her shot glass and smiled. They both looked at Sesshomaru.

He looked at his shot glass and shook his head.

"I have to drive." He said.

"We can take a cab."

"and leave my car?" he exhaled a gust of smoke to the side.

"It isn't your car." Kagome insisted looking at the shot glass.

"Good heavens, you stole a car?" Scotty pulled out a cigar and lit it. He looked over to his friends and called them over

."It's alright, Lads, you can come, they won't bite!"

"No, it's rented." Kagome rolled her eyes and frowned at Sesshomaru to pick up his glass.

A group of guys walked over with their girlfriends. They were all from Scotland. They traveled along with Scotty for a Bar tour. The Bar tour had people traveled all of Europe, visiting small pubs and getting wasted at each one. There were about fifty bars they had to hit up in a week. During this time, the drinks were very cheap.

They all asked questions in between every shot poured.

Everyone sat at their booth and Kagome was squeezed between Sesshomaru and Scotty's friend Patrick who barely was coherent. He reeked of alcohol and his eyes rolled back constantly swaying over Kagome and his girlfriend next to him.

"So, love. How did the two of you meet?" said one lady with red curly hair. Kagome forgot her name at introduction and just named her curly red.

Kagome smirked at Sesshomaru and put her arm around him.

"It was love at first sight, I tell you! Honey, why don't you tell them?"

"You're a better storyteller," Sesshomaru shot a half grin as he leaned against the wall making room for her.

"No, darling, I insist." Kagome hiccupped. "You remember it better than I do."

Sesshomaru frowned and looked at everyone staring at him.

"Come, love. Are you going to tell us or not? Don't leave us in the dark, eh?" said curly red.

Sesshomaru didn't utter a word and Kagome groaned. Crap, now she had to make something up.

"I was swimming in the beach and it was very hot, I got caught in seaweed and started to drown. I thought I was a goner but then this angelic looking creature ran into the water and swam so fast toward me. By this time, I was deep in the water, no way of getting back up….I was down to my last breath and his I saw his eyes in the water look at mine as he grabbed me and brought me back up to surface."

Curly red gushed. "Wow, how romantic."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and winked.

"Interesting fantasy…"he leaned in and Kagome frowned.

"You wish."

By the fifth shot, Kagome was seeing double. She used to have high tolerance but perhaps it was the lack of nutrition or the fact she hasn't drank the hard stuff in a while.

Sesshomaru had actually joined in with the shots after one of the guys made a bet to drink him under the table. Kagome stopped at number seven. Ten shots after, the guy that bet Sesshomaru was sleeping like a baby on Scotty's shoulder. Kagome liked them so much. They were so funny and seemed so close as if they were family. She enjoyed it so much, she didn't want to leave.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and blinked a few times.

"We need to leave." He said.

Scotty cackled as he put his arm around Kagome. "He's seriously not drunk? I don't get it, he should be dead by now."

Kagome snorted a laugh. "He's not human that's why….he's a..de-martian.."

Scotty cackled along and pushed his friend off his shoulder. "Get off, you lassy. You are embarrassing, how are you going to fall down like that?" he shouted but his friend wasn't respondent. He just swayed left to right before falling to the ground.

Sesshomaru stood up and stumbled over the guy on the floor. He balanced himself and stood up straight as he composed himself.

Scotty looked at him. "Ah, looks like it's going to hit you soon. You cannot escape Tequila's wrath."

"That's right…"Kagome giggled as she stood up. "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor!" she stumbled but Sesshomaru caught her.

"Bye everyone, I had so much fun but we have to go…we have a curfew!" she said and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. He held her as they walked and he felt himself staggering.

"Bye!"They all shouted.

"Hope you have a wonderful life together!" said curly red. "Oh, Patrick, ain't those two lovely together?" she said to her passed out boyfriend on the floor.

"Bye now, You show them all that Demons and Humans can love one another and take good care of her, Lad, she's definitely a keeper." Scotty shouted out.

This was not good, he thought. He had no intention to get drunk. He never got drunk. Perhaps because he never drank so much before to really know his tolerance. He was sure twenty shots of tequila would do its justice. He hailed a cab. A cab stopped in front of them and they stumbled in.

Getting into the car was certainly easier than getting out. He looked at his watch and sighed as he held his head. He felt dizzy but he needed to get it together. It was bad enough Kagome was all over the cab, couldn't stay still and couldn't stop talking. He didn't need to be added to that equation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They arrived at the hotel because going back to the party was out of the question. Kagome by this time, was non- respondent. He carried her bridal style and walked toward their room. He opened the door and Marla and Marques stood there with their arms crossed.

"Where were you?" she shouted.

He grimaced. Kagome didn't wake up. Her head hanged off his arms, passed out.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You know how many people out there would get their hands on you both for ransom money? You didn't even have your bodyguards!"

"I don't need bodyguards…"he swayed back and balanced himself. He brought Kagome to the bed and lay her down.

"Are you drunk?" Marla walked over to him. She saw his eyes glazed before he walked away from her. She looked down at Kagome who was barefooted, wore an ugly green sweater over her dress and red stains on her face, like spaghetti sauce.

"She was eating?" she growled.

"Perhaps we should talk to them tomorrow…" Marques said leaving the room.

"I swear, you two are so close to being fired!" Marla harrumphed as she threw her hands in the air. " Come on, let's get her cleaned up."

"Sota…" Kagome mumbled. Marques and Sesshomaru looked at her. "Can you tell mom to shut up…"she yawned and turned over.

Marla rolled her eyes as she walked over to the closet to find clean clothes. They stripped her of the dress while Sesshomaru was in the bathroom. He came out with a wet warm rag and sat beside Kagome. He started to wipe her face and she moaned as she turned over. Marla and Marques had left already. He disposed the rag and went back to bed to lie down. The bed was huge but Kagome managed to sprawl out to cover the entire thing. He moved her to her side of the bed and lay down. He turned off the lamp and took a deep breath and felt it heavy against his chest. His body was becoming dead weight as the Tequila took its effect. He rested his arms behind his head and gazed through the darkness of the room. Today was a blur. Everything that happened was too much to take in.

He couldn't rest well. He anticipated what was to come tomorrow. Another episode of what happened today in the Jacuzzi? What would the photographer make them do next? Benito didn't really like Sesshomaru, so would he be spiteful and make them do worse things than they did earlier today. His entire thoughts recoiled and he analyzed it. Why did he react the way he did when their lips touched. He couldn't distinguish the feeling he had. It was a ravenous one. Was it lust or was it something else? When he wrapped his arms around Kagome today, he liked the way it felt and that angered him. Was he just like his dad, a human lover? No, it just couldn't be.

Kagome turned over and put her leg and arm over his body. He lay there, stiff not knowing how to react. He grabbed her arm to push it away softly but she didn't budge. He sighed and just closed his eyes. The smell of her hair infiltrated his nose and he turned his head away. He felt aroused and tried to inch away from her. Every time he moved away, she moved closer. She rested her head against his chest and breathed heavily and he looked down at her face. He could see her peaceful face through the dark and a few strands of her hair covered it. He pulled the strands back and she whimpered.

She turned around from him and went to her side of the bed and he exhaled. He felt his hands shake a little but he had more control over it now.

He tried to fight the heaviness of his lids but he succumbed to sleep in seconds.

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked at the clock beside their bed. Three hours passed since midnight. They were back in the room but she didn't remember how they got there. She frowned feeling something different about what she lay on. She saw her arms around Sesshomaru's chest and her leg over his legs. She opened her eyes wide and quickly turned away. She looked back to see Sesshomaru still sleeping and looked around confused. She tried to remember what happened but only remembered clips of the night. She remembered the bar, the drinks and before that but after that was a blur. Wait, they didn't…she looked at her clothes. It was different than what she remember wearing. She frowned trying hard to remember anything. She couldn't shake off liking the way his touch felt. She couldn't tell if it was just a guy's hands that were unfamiliar to her that she craved it or was it that she liked Sesshomaru's hands around her and if she liked his arms around her, did that mean she liked him? She tried to shake that thought out of her mind but now, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Kagome turned around and stared at him as he breathed deeply. She was so confused. Not about their relationship but how she was starting to feel. She enjoyed his company a lot. More than she should, she thought. She anticipated any type of touch from him, be it a nudge, a brush of his shoulder against hers. She couldn't stop thinking about when he had his arms around her, she felt like she belonged in those arms; she felt safe. How could she feel this way, especially about a demon? After all she had gone through because of one. Her family no longer spoke to her, she couldn't see her brother, and she was homeless for close to a month before she found a job to support herself. She could tell she was developing some sort of crush on him but how could it be? It angered her more that she felt this way because even if she were bold enough to make a move, it wouldn't be returned. They both shared that mutual feeling about each other's…race, species? Whatever, she thought. It was probably just because they were spending so much time together. She put too much thought into it.

She turned around to face him and a little light shone through their window to illuminate the room. She watched him sleep so soundly, he barely made any noise with his light breathing. She wished she hadn't moved from him in the first place but she couldn't go back purposely. That would be weird. If it was by accident, at least it'd be excusable. She felt light-headed and her thoughts were no longer strong enough to keep her awake. She passed out right away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lady Saya, we came as soon as we could." A woman said as she sat down. Shurran next to her, bowed and sat as well.

"I take it you heard the dreadful news!" she spat and drew a deep breath and looked at Shurran. "What is so hard, were you not seducible?"

"I tried!" Shurran cried and looked at her mother. "She kept coming in the way. I'm sure she's bewitched him somehow."

"Kyoha, it was a simple task and your daughter failed to deliver." Saya glared bitterly at the both. "My son is in Europe, engaged in this foolish modeling project with a human!" she growled getting stares from around the room. She cleared her throat and composed herself.

"My lady, Lord Sesshomaru would never succumb to the weakness his father has portrayed. He isn't like him; I fear you worry for nothing." Kyoha rested her hand on Saya's arm.

Saya scowled around the room and looked at the both of them.

"The abomination, he's neglected to return any of my calls. I sent the Watchers to find out anything but he found them and ordered them back. Do you know what his message was? To stand out of his affairs! What affair could he possibly be having?"

Shurran scoffed and folded her hands on her lap. "I told him about us and he brushed it off."

"Because you weren't convincing enough." Saya scolded. "You were supposed to seduce him and have him wrapped around your finger."

"Easier said than done!" Shurran orated.

"It seems easy for the human. After all, he's followed her to Italy." Saya clenched her jaw.

Kyoha cleared her throat. "My Lady, he will come to. This is just a project, their relationship isn't real. It is a publicity stunt."

"Let's hope so." She puffed in anger. "If he doesn't respond in a week, I'm going to Italy, myself."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marla stormed into the room and slammed the door. Sesshomaru was already awake, sitting on the bed, holding his head. She looked around the room for Kagome and sighed when she heard the sound of retching from the bathroom.

"I cannot believe you both! You're killing me!" she held her PDA in one hand and shook her other. She looked at her PDA and started reading aloud. "Versace's winter line bombed! Why? The line itself was great but not enough to hold the attention of fashionistas. So what were they paying attention to? The lovers, of course But it seems the lovers were all over the place before disappearing. Where were they? Pictures from different sources show they were around the heart of Italy walking around the Vatican and hanging at local Pizza joints." Marla looked up and threw her hands in the air.

Kagome stumbled out of the bathroom holding a towel over her face to block the light. Her eyes looked at them, slightly opened as she held her stomach.

"I'm never drinking again…"she said as she tumbled over a small sofa by the door.

"This type of behavior will not be tolerated! I expected better from you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru grimaced as he pulled a cigarette from a pack on the nightstand. It was a European brand and he didn't remember where he had gotten it from. He lit it and lay back down.

"and you," she looked at Kagome. "Eating pizza? You have any idea how fattening that is? You cannot afford to gain any weight, these dresses are fitted for the figure you have now!"

"Ugh, get off my back. I threw it up anyway!" Kagome covered the towel over her face. "Stop yelling!"

"You two will have a hectic schedule today so you better be dressed by the time I come back, you hear?" she shook her finger at them and frowned when she didn't get a response from them. She reached for the towel over Kagome's face and pulled it to see her sleeping under it.

Marla scoffed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to Sesshomaru who had fallen asleep with the cigarette between his lips.

"Unbelievable!"She growled as she pulled the cigarette out of his lips and put it out on an ashtray and bolted out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at his blackberry on the nightstand, saw the flashing light, and sighed knowing the voicemails were all from his mother. He put off answering or even listening to the voicemails for too long. His voicemail was probably full by now. He reached his hand out and grabbed the mobile and pressed a button to hear his messages. First message:

"Sesshomaru, darling, it's your mother. I've been trying to contact you for about a week now and still haven't heard from you. I'll only be in town for another week, so let's sit down at lunch soon. There is someone I want you to meet."

He sighed as he erased that message. Next message:

"Good Evening, Sesshomaru. It is I, your mother, again. You have not returned my calls. I hope it to be a technical problem for your sake. You are trying my patience, child, and you, out of everyone, should know not to do that. Call me at once."

The next twenty were the same message but with a different tone. By the time he reached the last message, the voice had almost startled him. It was so low and demonic; he couldn't believe it was his mother.

"You ungrateful dog, how dare you deceive me! I have never been so humiliated in my life! You are just like your pathetic father, that human lover with his half-breed son! I knew you should have come lived with me when the divorce was final! I expect to hear from you immediately! I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that this is only a publicity stunt but if not, so help me, Sesshomaru, if I find out you have any type of tryst with that insignificant low-level filthy vermin..."

He stopped listening and erased the message. He set his phone back down on the stand and rubbed his face. He looked over to Kagome sprawled out on the couch.

"Who was that yelling on the phone?" she yawned.

"You heard?" his voice was soft, almost ashamed of his mother's outburst but showed no sign that he was. That emotion quickly changed into annoyance and anger. He had a few more voicemails to listen to but couldn't erase all of them without listening to it. Some could have been from business. He would have to listen to the rest of the messages later.

"Kind of…"she groaned as she turned around. "My senses are heightened; I can hear a needle dropping that's how bad it is…" She yawned once more and looked at the clock by the dresser. "Oh my god, it's noon. Marla's going to be pissed."

As if on cue, Marla walked in humming and glaring at them proudly. She placed on her glasses as she looked down at her book and her eyes darted left to right as she read. She skimmed quickly through it and glanced back up.

"You're in a good mood, aren't you mad at us?" Kagome said.

"Not anymore…I'm in a better mood after reading the latest news…" she shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"And what's the latest news?" Kagome sat up from the couch and stretched.

"There were pictures of you both together last night."

"So?"

"Every picture, you both were in each other's arms. You listened to me, for once and you see? It's been noticed. So, we'll forget about yesterday and I will give you both the benefit of the doubt and cut you some slack. We are running late since the both of you fell back asleep so the schedule will be light today. First, you will have a light lunch with Marcela Potencci and Armando De Cunha then head to the shoot. Marcela and Armando will be in the shoot with you both so let's be adults here and get along…" she looked at Kagome who scoffed. "After all of that, you will meet with Director Paolo Caravello for the commercial of your new perfume line."

"We have a perfume line?" Kagome cocked a brow. Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically and grinned on one side at her messy hair. It wasn't a complete mess, just a few strands out of place.

"Yes. It's called 'Affair'."

"Why is it called 'Affair'?" Kagome asked.

Marla held her breath and smiled. "That's what it is called.

"Seems very betraying for this lover's project, don't you think?" Kagome retorted as she stood up from the couch. She noticed Sesshomaru staring at her and her brow twitched when she noticed he was staring at her hair. She combed through her hair with her fingers and patted it down. "We are supposed to be the beau ideal of _true love_…"Kagome mocked. "'Affair' doesn't seem to cut it. How about…'Destiny' or 'Fate' or 'Lover's passion'…"

Marla stared at her stupidly and looked at Sesshomaru who surprisingly nodded in agreement with Kagome. It was true; if they were fighting so hard to look genuine about their relationship, why use a degrading and misleading appellation like that.

"Get dressed, Higurashi." She spat as she walked away.

"Excellent…"Sesshomaru muttered. "There goes our light schedule."

"What?" Kagome protested. "Come on, that name was just downright ridiculous. It is so demeaning in what we supposedly stand for."

"Now you choose to be righteous…" he exhaled as he got up from bed and went to get dressed. He grabbed a towel and headed toward the bathroom.

"Ugh…and we have to have lunch with Marcela Potencci." Kagome groaned to herself. Clearly that girl didn't like her and then she'd have to watch her flirt with Sesshomaru for about an hour.

Sesshomaru came back into the room with the towel around his waist and looked around for the suit he was supposed to wear. Kagome couldn't resist looking away as he searched the closet. He had an immaculate toned body. It was tough for anyone to not stare.

Marques walked in holding two hangers with outfits hanging from it; his designs. He handed the apparel to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Please be careful with these, they are delicate." He gloated as if he had something hiding. He stopped and looked at Sesshomaru and stared at his abs. His eyes locked with it and Kagome didn't want to even think what was on his mind right now. Sesshomaru felt Marques's eyes on him and shot a scowl. Marques cleared his throat and walked out of the room.

He observed the fabric and was slightly content with it enough to wear it. The style of it was more French than Italian so he assumed it was Marques's. He looked up at Kagome who was gawking at him and she gasped to herself realizing she was.

"Uh..hurry up with the shower, will you? I have to take one too, you know." She scoffed and turned her head and walked over to the dresser.

He looked at her before walking away, glancing over his shoulder at her odd behavior.

In the shower, Sesshomaru reasoned through his thoughts of the past few days. So far, his body hadn't acted up since the Jacuzzi. He could sleep next to her without feeling his body spasm at her scent so it probably was just a momentary reaction. To what, though? Perhaps it had to do with their proximity? But what would that entail? He was more than close with Shurran that day she kissed him and felt nothing. He felt like a child not having the answers to this phenomenon. It wasn't like him to not know something. He was very aware of his surroundings and usually knew what to do in every situation thrown at him. He never let anything or anyone for that matter back him into a corner, helpless. The day the Press questioned them, he could see the press trying to antagonize them. Unfortunately, they had Kagome hyperventilating in stutters. Any more questions and she would have cracked. He had to make sure that didn't happen.

The longer they could do this, the longer he had to stall this preposterous notion that'd he mate Shurran. What was in his mother's right mind to think she could do something like this? He came to when he heard Kagome snarling out the door. Whatever it was that was going on with him, he was going to find out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome and Sesshomaru held hands as they got out of the limo. Marla and Marques walked behind in a discussion. They followed a man, who seemed to be the owner of the restaurant they were about to eat at. He was short, bald and thin but he had a belly. He occasionally looked back to see if they were still following and would laugh nervously when they looked at him confoundedly.

"Right this way, Señora and Señor, we have you in the best seat in the house." He said between his nervous laughs.

It was barely noon, but the restaurant was busy for lunch. He led them toward the back to a patio. A few people occupied it, they seemed of high stature. Although Kagome was rolling in the money now, she realized, she still felt like she didn't belong. She felt her jaw tighten when Marcela came into view. She was sitting next to Armando, both entangled in a private conversation. They looked up at them and she could see Marcela glow at the sight of Sesshomaru and she suddenly felt a stab of jealousy.

At the table, Sesshomaru pulled out Kagome's chair and then sat himself nodding at Armando and Marcela. Kagome avoided the pleasantries and didn't look at them. She didn't care if she came off as a snob, she didn't like these two. Besides, she had a headache so bad, she was getting angry at any little thing. Her shoe had gotten caught in unleveled cobblestone and she wanted to take off her heels and chuck it at a wall.

"Kagome, you look wonderful." Armando said.

Everyone looked at him in shock, including Marcela. Judging by her look, Kagome could see that she was surprised by the comment herself, so she bowed her head and thanked him. He grinned at her and looked at Sesshomaru who was already staring at him.

"You have a great looking girl." He said and his grin faded.

Sesshomaru focused intently at him, impassively but his mouth clenched. He never jumped to conclusions but he felt that the human was trying to taunt him. "Yes." He said and kept his eyes locked on him until he made him feel uncomfortable enough to look away.

Everyone around their table sat around watching them, as if they were their audience. It was even quiet enough in the restaurant that it seemed that the sole purpose for this silence was to hear their every word.

Kagome glanced around suspiciously and looked back at Sesshomaru, who wasn't paying mind. She looked at Marcela who was just staring at him with this smile of a hidden agenda. This look was angering her and she so badly wanted to bash her head against the table. Where was this coming from? Kagome flinched at the violent thought.

"So, Kagome," Marcela said, looking at Sesshomaru a little longer before looking towards her. "Isn't it great to be working together?"

"Fantastic." Kagome forced the biggest smile she could muster. "I mean, I'm so thrilled."

"I'm sure." Marcela forced a big smile as well.

Armando leaned back into his seat and kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time. He didn't even try to do it inconspicuously. This was bothering Sesshomaru and his body was reacting to this as well. He hid his hand under the table, it was shaking uncontrollably.

The waiter walked up to them and bowed.

"A pleasure to be serving you all this afternoon, before we start, the specials for-"

Marcela waved her hand and scoffed. "A glass of Pellegrino."

Armando nodded. "The same."

The waiter seemed like he was stuck between his words as they cut him off, like he forgot what he was going to say trying to remember their orders.

Kagome scowled at them before looking up at the waiter, he was waiting for her to tell him her order.

"Actually, I would like to hear the specials." she smiled.

The waiter looked perplexed for a moment but started listing the specials.

"My favorite is the Salmon Portofino." He smiled.

"Did we ask for his favorite?" Marcela sneered and Armando laughed.

The waiter's smile faded but he tried to keep it as long as he could.

"I will have that then." Kagome said loudly.

Sesshomaru glared at her, knowing she didn't like them. Truth be told, he didn't either but this was business. He told the waiter his order and they all looked at each other. Marla and Marques sat at another table with two other people. They must have been with Versace.

Marcela excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she told Armando to move and she sat in his seat, which was next to Sesshomaru. The waiter brought them their drinks along with breadsticks.

"No, we don't eat this." Marcela grabbed the plate of bread and handed it to him.

"I'll eat it." Kagome grabbed it from his hands and Marcela stared at her disgustedly.

As Kagome was about to take a bite from the juicy, buttery garlic bread, Marla came out of nowhere and snatched it from her hands like a vulture.

"Oh, no you don't." she scolded. "Bread, my dear, is very fattening." She walked away and brought the bread with her to her table.

Kagome pouted and ignored the snickers from Marcela and Armando.

"So…we missed you guys last night. I guess the party was boring that you had to leave so soon?" Marcela pouted and glared salaciously at Sesshomaru.

"We needed a night out." Kagome said. "After all, it's been a while since we've been so busy." She winked at her.

Marcela let out a dry laugh. "Hmm, the two of you seem so different from each other, how does that work?"

"Opposites attract." Sesshomaru answered and Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Really?" Marcela retorted doubtfully. "What was the element of your attraction?"

Sesshomaru sipped his wine and tilted his head. "That is personal."

"I like personal." She licked her lips.

"So do I." he said with his infamous half-grin.

Kagome glanced between the both of them and rolled her eyes. He was feeding onto her flirtatious ways.

"Your hands look so soft…"she rested her hand on his and rubbed his palm.

Kagome tried to contain her anger as she sipped her water. She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

Sesshomaru retracted his hand to his side and cleared his throat. He looked at Kagome who scowled at him and he shrugged.

"so, are you both devoted to only each other or do you have an open relationship?"

Kagome's mouth dropped and she wanted to lunge across the table and strangle her.

Sesshomaru was about to reply but Kagome beat him to it.

"An open relationship is so juvenile and considered a flaw of a person who doesn't know what they want." Kagome spat.

"It was an innocent question. You see, I don't know anyone in the industry in a committed relationship. Everyone is too beautiful to resist. I mean, how can you deprive yourself? Sweet is sweet but each candy tastes different." She batted her lashes.

"Too much sweet is bad for the teeth." She said. She had enough of the figurative speech and wanted to shout 'Look bitch, hands off!'

Marcela frowned playfully and sipped her overly expensive- for -no -reason water and whispered into Armando's ear.

"You have an interesting history, "she said to Sesshomaru "… very successful. You did everything at a young age. I heard that you spent all of the money your father entrusted to you when you were barely a teenager. You invested in stocks and gold and made more money than your father has right now."

He shrugged and sipped his wine.

Kagome looked at him, stunned but he just glanced at his wine. Why didn't she know that? It didn't occur to her to Google him but she should have known that. He knew a lot about her and she barely knew him. This hurt her to hear Marcela go on about his history like she knew everything about him.

"You also turned down every modeling agency, designer and director for years. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Boredom..." He answered flatly and Kagome bowed her head at that answer. So there wasn't really much of a reason behind him wanting to model and come to Italy.

Marcela laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly. "Oh you are so modest."

"Yeah right..." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Sesshomaru heard this and looked at Kagome. She looked uninterested in the conversation. She was toying with her fork and looking down at the table cloth. He was about to say something to her but Armando beat him to it.

Armando leaned closer to Kagome and started whispering in her ear.

"Since they are engaged in a conversation we don't have any interest in, how about we make one as well?"

Kagome smirked. She didn't like him but she was bored and didn't want to hear Marcela praise Sesshomaru and him being modest or answering her questions so easily. Every time she had asked him questions, it was like pulling teeth to get an answer.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore how close Armando was hovering over Kagome's shoulder. He held his chin with his thumb and rested his index by his eye as he listened to Marcela go on. He heard Kagome laugh a few times and he no longer heard Marcela. He was trying to hear what Kagome and Armando were talking about.

He overheard Armando talking to her about how lucky Sesshomaru was to have her, and how pretty she was. Was her relationship with him a serious one? Did she ever cheat on him, would she? Kagome's voice wasn't so audible so he barely made out the answers. She didn't like him, why was she talking to him? He then felt a hand on his knee and he looked toward Marcela calmly and then at his leg. She tried to play it off like she was staring at the drink menu but her hand was roaming freely up his thigh. He jerked his leg away and scowled at her but she didn't get the hint.

He slid his chair over close to Kagome and she looked toward him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"he answered and looked toward the bathroom. "Excuse me." He left the table. Kagome looked at Marcela who smirked at her.

Armando kept asking Kagome questions and she answered them shortly. Her attention was distracted when Marcela left the table. Where was she going? Where had Sesshomaru gone? She then envisioned Marcela and Sesshomaru forming some telepathic message to meet in the bathroom or somewhere private. She tried to pay attention to Armando but the rising jealousy and anger made her shift in her seat uncontrollably.

She blinked a few times and nodded at him not really taking in what he was saying. She glanced around looking for Sesshomaru but he still hadn't come back.

_'__What is wrong with me?_' She asked herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru started reading his emails on his blackberry to have an excuse to leave the table. What was this woman's deal? She had some nerve but he couldn't make a scene so he had to escape. He entered a waiting room that was quiet and walked toward the end of the hall and leaned against the wall. He had to think for a moment and clear his thoughts. He got a text and looked at his phone. It was from Inuyasha.

'Your mother is so pissed. She and Dad are at each other's throats. How's everything over there? Don't seduce my woman. Don't forget, I saw her first. –Inuyasha'

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked up to see Marcela against the wall.

"Is there a problem?"He asked uncouthly.

"no…"she smirked and played with her hair. "Thought I'd come and give you company."

"I don't need any."

"It doesn't look that way to me." She said as she walked over to him. He had no way of backing up and she blocked the only exit of the room.

"I've no idea what you're on about." He said and started to text Inuyasha back. 'Perfect'.

"What's the matter, do you not find me attractive?" she pouted

"I should get back." He said putting his blackberry back in his pocket.

"So soon?" she placed her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest and breathed against his ear.

"Yes…"he avoided looking at her and removed her arms from his neck.

"You don't fool anyone, you know." She scowled. "I know you guys aren't together."

"Despite what you believe, we are." He said and placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

He sighed and lowered his head as he walked back to the dining room. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Armando playing with Kagome's hair. They were both laughing in a deep conversation that they hadn't noticed him coming toward them. He clenched his jaw as he made his way to the table and sat down. He exchanged looks with Kagome and she looked away bitterly. Marcela came back to the table and sat down. They all started eating quietly. Kagome looked to the side at Sesshomaru who was not eating, just forking his food around. She noticed a long blonde hair on his suit and her gaze fired toward Marcela.

She tried to ignore it and looked away but something shiny from underneath the table caught her attention. It was the ring Marcela wore. It was a flashy canary diamond covered in pink sapphire stones. She stared with her mouth agape as she watched Marcela rub her hand on his thigh. She looked away toward Armando and started asking him random questions to help her take her mind off of it.

Sesshomaru jerked his knee away and scowled at her as he slid his chair closer to Kagome. He put his arm around Kagome's chair and she looked back perplexedly. They all sat in silence for the remaining of lunch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After lunch, they all left in their separate limos toward the photo shoot. Kagome looked out her window, letting the breeze hit her face. Sesshomaru smoked out of his window. Marla and Marques looked at them and exchanged glances. Even though they were at their own window, they had the same look on their faces; anger.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and scoffed.

"If you're going to be groping under the table, at least have the respect to not do it when I'm at the same table!" she spat.

He glowered at her and exhaled his smoke.

"Perhaps you too, could keep the palavers to a minimum."

"I wasn't flirting!" she protested.

"I wasn't groping." He stated.

"Right, you just like to be groped." She scoffed.

"If you witnessed this fondling-"

"Oh, now you were fondled!" she mocked.

"You'd have seen me push away." He finished.

"Sure you did." She muttered, with her arms crossed. "Maybe you had enough when you met somewhere else to fulfill your needs."

"What are you talking about?" he glared at her.

She smirked as she leaned closer to him to pull off the long blonde hair that was attached to his suit.

He looked at the string of hair in confusion and looked at her. He looked away and sighed as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

Marques and Marla stared at the strand of hair and looked at each other with eyes wide. Drama!

"Oh, now you have nothing to say." She chuckled in amusement.

"You're insane to think anything happened."

"No…of course not" she gasped. "Her hair was randomly floating in the air and attached itself to your suit."

He took a drag of his cigarette. "You think what you want. It isn't like you're innocent here."

"and what did I do?"

"You seemed pretty in depth in a conversation with someone you don't like." He flicked his cigarette away.

"…because someone wasn't talking to me!"

"You weren't talking either." He muttered flatly.

"Well, you were certainly talking with Marcela." she growled.

"Pay close attention, I wasn't the one asking the questions."

"Whatever." Kagome closed her window.

"Don't talk to me right now." He said raising his hand as he tried to light another cigarette. He couldn't believe he had just partaken in that foolish disceptation. What was wrong with her?

"No!" she orated. "You don't talk to me!" she opened her window, making it hard for him to light his cigarette.

Marla and Marques didn't say a word and just watched as the two disputed. They looked at each other and prayed this was all going to be mended by the time they reached their destination. Marques wanted to speak out but Marla reached her hand out and stopped him.

"Leave them alone…"she whispered. "They'll settle out their differences."

Marques brooded over them and looked back down at his magazine.

Marla sighed as she broke away from her Palm Treo.

"I just got a message." She said out into the silent car. They all looked at her. "There is a column on the internet about you guys and it reads 'Scam'".

"How?" Kagome said, not looking at Sesshomaru.

Marla hesitated before she read:

"The Demon and the Angel, too good to be true? Possibly. The two lovers have showed us those steamy pictures and hot poses and of course they embrace each other intimately in public, but has anyone ever seen them kiss? Not in one picture, or at parties, or off set, have these two been seen kissing. Not even so much as a tap kiss? Makes one question, are the lovers really lovers? You show me lovers who don't kiss and I'll eat my own foot."Marla snarled at the message and looked up. "This is terrible, guys. I know you two have been working hard but…I guess you are not convincing enough."

Kagome scoffed. "Maybe you should get Marcela Potencci to lock lips with him, I'm sure that would be convincing."

Sesshomaru shot toward after lighting his cigarette. "Don't insult me."

"Oops, I'm sorry. She's human. What was I thinking?" she bit her cheek. She tried to stop, but her mouth was acting on its own accord. The more she made the remarks, the more she had sounded jealous and she was, she realized. She actually hated the fact that Marcela grabbed his leg and he had acted nonchalant about it, like it didn't bother him that her hand was on him. If Kagome even got an inch close to his body, he'd jerk away in a second.

His jaw tightened as his breaths became deep. They arrived at their destination and he got out of the car before it really came to its complete stop. He slammed the door and walked toward the building. He didn't have to wait for Marla; he knew where it was. Marcela and Armando smoking outside the door was a dead giveaway.

"Hmm, trouble in paradise, you think?" Marcela smirked at Armando as she saw Sesshomaru walking toward them. "They're not holding hands."

Armando leaned against a pillar and exhaled smoke. "He doesn't seem interested, Marcela."

"They are always interested…Armando." She puckered her lips and winked. No man ever she wanted ever turned her down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii

Author's note:

Hey, guys, Read and review. I tried to edit as much as I can but hours of writing has impaired me blind and I don't think I can catch every mistake so forgive me. Also, news! I finally have a MYSPACE account so feel free to add me and if some of you are curious, I posted a few of my altered pictures of the Inu cast to fit my story. I'm not that great but it was fun either way to change them into modern day culture. I think that is my account….Anyway, please, please review.

Also, an added note. Remember that this story is fiction, so the parts where I mention about Church or things such as that do not reflect upon my opinions. So do not take anything personal, ok? Great. Oh, and I don't need to disclaim that I do not own the Inuyasha cast. You all know that.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning! RATED R

**New York City, 2:34**** pm:**

"Dude…" Koga said as he pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge and pulled off the cap. "You really need to stop drooling over Kagome, it's pathetic. You guys tried it out and failed, move on."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. "Listen, man, I don't give up that easily. I know what I want. She's it for me and what are you talking about we 'tried it out'? She barely gave me the time of day."

"Okay... run it by me again. How did this date of yours go?" Koga leaned against the counter also and stretched his back.

"Well, we went to Times Square, for dinner and a movie..."

"Ugh, typical…what movie did you go see?" Koga scoffed and sipped the carton of milk.

Inuyasha frowned. "Some horror movie, I can't remember the name."

"Uh huh…"Koga nodded. "Continue…"

"Then we had some Italian food afterward."

"Does Kagome even like Italian? I remember her avoiding 'Spaghetti night' like it was the plague."

"Are you going to keep interrupting?" Inuyasha released a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry…ok, what did you guys talk about?"

"I was trying to get to know her…so I ask 'tell me about yourself, what kind of guys do you like?'"

"NOOOO!" Koga shouted and started to laugh. "That's where you messed up, man!"

"What do you mean?"

"You never ask that. What kind of guys do you like? She probably put you to a test."

"A test?"

"Yeah, girls are weird like that. They have these 'tests' you need to pass and you don't even realize you're taking it."

"That seems cruel…" Inuyasha glanced to the side and tried to recall that night.

"They're a cruel species, my man." Koga shrugged. "Not even a heads up, it's more like a 'pop quiz'."

"Damn…"Inuyasha cursed and shook his fist. He let out an annoyed sigh and headed out the kitchen, Koga followed behind; guzzling down the milk. They entered the living room where the rest of their roommates had lounged out for the evening. Kagura and Kikyo sat on the couch looking over a magazine while Sango channel surfed. Miroku reclined on the couch with his eyes closed listening to his IPod and Ayame looked through the Backstage newspaper for any open auditions as she posted her headshots on the internet. She turned around when Inuyasha and Koga sat on the couch next to her and scoffed.

"Ever heard of a cup?" she grimaced at Koga and turned her attention back to the computer.

"Ever heard of minding your own business?" he retorted dryly and drank the milk with more emphasis.

"You two should just shut up already and hook up." Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Sango.

"You are not authorized to give out dating advice." Koga frowned and leaned back into the cushion.

Inuyasha cocked a brow and bowed his head. "Whatever, you just don't understand the chemistry she and I have. It's there, she is just stubborn."

"What chemistry?" Koga teased. "She's off in Italy with your brother. Besides, you know something is up with them two, whether they like to admit it or not."

"Totally..." Ayame agreed. "It's obvious."

Inuyasha glared at Ayame in shock. "Ayame, I thought you were on my side?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I tried to stay positive but you can see that something is up with them." she batted her lashes apologetically.

"Nothing is going on with them, it's a publicity stunt! Kagome's not into him and he isn't in to her."

"Well, they look into it here!" Kikyo laughed as she turned her magazine for all of them to see. It showed a picture of them in a Jacuzzi, Kagome in a bikini and Sesshomaru shirtless. His lips rested on her stomach and she looked at him lustfully.

"Damn…that picture is hot." Koga gleamed as he snatched it from Kikyo's hand and shoved it in Inuyasha's face. "Look, take it all in; the evidence."

"Koga, stop being an ass!" Ayame growled.

"What? Come on, he needs this. This is therapy. This is acceptance!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "You can show me whatever you want, they are supposed to look believable and it's a picture, it doesn't prove anything."

Sango dozed off and rubbed her chin. "You know, there's a psychological term for something like this."

"Yeah, it's called 'being a fuckin' moron' ". Koga added laughing in between drinking his milk.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "He's right…"

Koga stopped laughing. "I am?"

"Yeah…I must be retarded not to see she isn't interested."

"You see?" Koga looked at all of them. "Acceptance; this is good. The intervention was successful."

"I just don't see how she could like Sesshomaru though. He's an asshole."

"Tell me how you really feel about your brother." Ayame smirked.

"No, I mean that in the most loving way." Inuyasha grabbed a cigarette from his chest pocket and started toying with it. "Sesshomaru may be good looking but he has lousy social skills."

"Dude…"Koga grimaced. "I don't know how to feel about you saying your brother is 'good looking'. "

"Shut up…"Inuyasha sighed. "I just feel if Kagome is hanging with him all the time, she'd be able to see he isn't the greatest company. He's rude, sarcastic and he can be really mean. He's made grown men cry."

"I think you are exaggerating a bit..." Sango glanced disbelievingly and continued to search through the TV guide. "I'm sure somewhere in that tough exterior, he is a great guy."

"The thing is, he doesn't care about other people. He truly thinks he's better than everyone. He can't go on one single date I've hooked him up with and not insult the girl."

"Maybe the girls weren't right for him." Ayame said.

"You're giving him way too much credit…he could get whatever girl he wanted but keeping her, was an issue."

Kikyo grunted as she skimmed through the magazines. "It's not fair. I've worked my ass off to get auditions and those two had no interest in modeling or acting and they were chosen, and now their faces are all over the place."

"Aw, don't cry. I'm sure you'll get known for those yeast infection commercials you've been doing." Koga jested.

"Bite me." Kikyo frowned.

"Sure, name the time and place." He said and winked.

Kikyo cast a playful frown and went back to her magazine. He chuckled lightly and looked toward Ayame and was surprised to see her glaring at him. Her expression was very readable but he was confused by it. She hardly showed any interest in him and she actually looked jealous. He cleared his throat and pretended not to notice. "Anyway, I hope they last the two months. We leave for tour in a couple of days."

"Really?" Sango adjusted herself in her seat and stretched out her legs and faced him. "To Italy?"

"No, first we're going to London, after that we're making a few stops, then Italy."

"Oh my god, look!" Sango jumped up and everyone looked at the television. Sesshomaru and Kagome were being interviewed by the press. She silenced everyone as she turned up the volume.

TV: 'Kagome, what is your favorite sexual position with Sesshomaru?'

All of them stared with their mouths open at the TV screen.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Sango blinked.

"Shh! I want to hear her answer!" Koga waved his hands.

TV: 'Um, the uh…the uh…when he..uh..is on top.'

Again, they all stared with their mouths agape.

"Poor Kagome" Sango said as Koga bursted into tears of laughter.

"Oh my god, can you rewind that?" he said as he grabbed the remote from her and looked for the button to rewind. "God bless TiVo, is all I have to say."

"That isn't right; they shouldn't be able to ask her questions like that, putting their intimate life on the spot."

"What intimate life?" Inuyasha snapped but calmed down soon after. "Sorry…"

"Calm down, killer…it's going to be ok." Koga patted Inuyasha's knee.

A sound of the door opening came from the hallway and everyone looked at each other.

A small head popped in the living room's entrance.

"Hey!" Rin waved at Inuyasha. He waved back confused as his father appeared behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha stood up and studied his father's face. The look of annoyance and exhaustion was written all over it. "What happened to you?"

"I had a run-in with Saya." He rubbed his temples and Rin ran toward Koga.

"I didn't know the lead singer of Wolfbane lived here!" she squealed. "Inuyasha, how could you hide this from me?"

"Oh yeah, Koga, meet your biggest fan." he rolled his eyes and looked back at his father.

"Hey, little lady." Koga said and patted the couch. "Wanna watch Kagome and Sesshomaru on TV?"

"Oh, they finally hit it off?" Rin smiled and looked between Koga and Sango.

"Wow…" Koga said. "Even this little girl could see the obvious."

"Get off my back, Koga. Ok? I've accepted." Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms.

"I'm just helping out with the healing process, man."

InuTaisho leaned against the doorway. He looked bothered and it worried Inuyasha.

"What's going on, Dad? So what happened when you ran into the psycho? I heard from everyone she is going nuts thinking Sesshomaru is actually mating with Kagome."

"She completely went mad. We had gotten into a screaming match at my charity hall. She came in, uninvited, along with those radicals causing havoc. She blamed me for corrupting Sesshomaru's reasoning as he engaged in this tryst with Kagome." InuTaisho whispered and looked back at Rin who pestered Koga to play something for her.

"So? You shouldn't be bothered by this. Sesshomaru can take care of himself."

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried for Kagome. I don't know what lengths Saya will take to ensure nothing is going on or that nothing will go on. She is capricious and clever at defiling peaceful minds with her malice. She's always had such a strong affect on Sesshomaru."

"Feh, Sesshomaru doesn't care what she has to say. He doesn't even listen to you. He ain't going to listen to her." Inuyasha said in hopes to comfort his father.

"Isn't…"he corrected. "Saya is his mother. Contrary to your assumption of him; he does care."

"So, what are you going to do then?" Inuyasha tried to rub the exhaustion from his eyes and exhaled.

"I'm not sure. Have you heard from him?"

"Sort of, I texted him and he said things were 'perfect'."

"Sounds like him..." InuTaisho frowned and looked through his phone. "He hasn't called, not that he ever does, but he hasn't answered his phone either. I'm also a bit distraught from my last encounter with him. He was unstable."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"His eyes had shifted. I've never seen him lose control and allow his emotions to change him. He snapped at me. Even as a child, I've never known him to snap. It was always considered a sign of weakness when one snapped, so he'd say."

"That does sound weird, he used to make fun of me when I was younger and I couldn't control my emotions, my eyes shifted all the time, remember? I had to constantly wear sunglasses in school."

"I don't know. I'm afraid if he allows things to manifest much longer, I fear for anyone around him and that's Kagome included."

"Why do you think he's losing control?" Inuyasha questioned with curiosity as he pondered a reason behind it.

InuTaisho cocked a brow disbelievingly at his son. "Your friend over there is right; you do need to accept the facts. I did not raise you to be this naïve. Why do you think?"

"He would never," Inuyasha scoffed. "He told me himself that he had no interest in her."

"He's obstinate. He probably doesn't even realize it himself how much he's fighting his attraction to her. It's all new to him, I'm sure. The more he fights his predilection for her, the more unbalanced he will become. I'm confident she is the reason behind it."

"How could you be so sure?" Inuyasha frowned. "Maybe he is just losing in the stock market. That seems more believable than him falling for a human."

"I wouldn't put it past him is all, "InuTaisho crossed his arms and scanned the room. The more they continued to speak about Sesshomaru, the more he felt he needed to do something before it was too late.

"I just never could understand why he disliked humans so much. What is so terrible about being with them?"

"I don't think he has any personal reasons to dislike them. I believe a lot of it stems from Saya…"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha leered perplexedly at him.

"Nevermind, it is getting late. We must go." He said and fixed a button to his blazer and patted away a few wrinkles. "Rin, we must be on our way now."

"Aw, but Koga was going to sing for me!" she pouted and got up. "Can I come back more often?" she gleamed at him and smiled flirtatiously.

"Um, maybe when you're eighteen." Koga joked.

"Koga!" Inuyasha, Ayame and Sango scolded.

"Oh my god, it was a joke, people!" Koga shot up from the couch and left the room.

Inuyasha stared as his father and Rin left. There was something his father wasn't telling him. He seemed very worried for something that didn't seem so precarious to him. Sure if Sesshomaru did indeed like Kagome, why should it matter? He experienced both worlds and didn't see what was so different about each other. Sure, demons aged slower than the humans, and there agility made humans think they were godly but they weren't. Demons were resilient but they could be fragile at times as well.

"What did your pops want?" Koga came back into the living room taking Inuyasha out of his daze.

"Eh…he wanted to know about Sesshomaru and he thinks his mother is out to kill."

"Is she?"

"Probably…who's hungry? I could go for Pizza."

"Wow…" Ayame said and they all looked at her as she looked back at them from the computer. "I didn't think that Sesshomaru and Kagome could strike such controversy."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well, they're making news big time, everywhere. There are protests to stop the project between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Some people think what they're doing is blasph—uh…blash-phe"

"Sound it out…" Koga sang.

"Kiss my ass!" she roared. "Blasphemy…They're even questioning if their relationship is real. If people find out they're not, a lot of people will be disappointed. If they flaunt their relationship proudly, it would give others the confidence to date each other without shame or discouragement ..."

"It can't be that serious, is it?" Sango looked at Ayame, Inuyasha and Koga.

"Kind of…"Inuyasha said.

"I had a friend one time date a human guy and they went to a restaurant owned by a demon and they weren't allowed in." Ayame said.

"That's terrible," Sango pouted but glanced at them bafflingly. "but demons and humans date all the time..."she paused and thought about any demon and human she knew that were together and couldn't think of any. "Don't they?"

"Mostly behind closed doors... It's never been completely announced like Sesshomaru and Kagome's. A lot of the times, Demons and Humans will have a fling but when it comes down to make a commitment; they go with their own kind." Inuyasha yawned.

"What are we, in the dark ages?" Sango scoffed at the nonsense.

Koga shrugged. "Whatever…this is dragging me down. I'm with Inuyasha; I could go for some Pizza too."

"Sounds good…"Sango said and nudged Miroku to wake up. He sat up sleepily and yawned.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

""What was that, Miroku? You said you were treating us to Pizza?" Koga jumped on his seat and started punching him on the arm.

"I didn't say that." He groaned and looked at all of them.

"Yes, you did. Right?" Koga scratched his chest and got off of him.

"That's what I heard." Sango said.

"I heard it too." Ayame smiled.

"You guys suck…" he pouted and sat up He pulled out his wallet and counted his cash. " Ok, let's go…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Rome, Italy 5:34pm:**

"Oh man…"Kagome sighed. "Why does this take so long? We've been here for more than five hours…my face hurts."

"Perfection takes time." Isabella shrugged as she pulled out a brush out of her bag and started brushing Kagome's hair.

"OW! Ok, my hair is attached to my head, be easy!" Kagome whined.

"It is like mountain of knots." She retorted with a grunt as she tried to pull the brush out of Kagome's hair.

"Please be gentle." Kagome cringed and gripped the sides of her seat as Isabella yanked her hair. She looked over toward Marcela who was being pampered by a masseuse. "I hate that girl…" she grumbled and Isabella looked toward Marcela.

"Do you really? Why? She is such a loved person."Isabella rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"She does things in spite…it just bugs me. Anyway, you don't happen to have food in your bag that I'm not supposed to eat?"

"Maybe…but there are too many witnesses…"Isabella smiled.

Kagome pouted. "I think I've lost weight…" she toyed with her thumb ring. "This used to be tight on me."

"So what happened between you and Sesshomaru? You two came in so miserable looking and have been acting so distant."

Kagome sighed. "We had an argument…." She looked toward Sesshomaru. He stood on top of a chair while Marques hemmed his pants.

"It's normal for couples to argue. My goodness, do you not brush your hair when I'm not around?"

"I like to make your life difficult. I don't know how the argument came about. It was really weird but I think I was jealous of Marcela …"

"Why?"

Kagome didn't know if she could confide in her to talk about her feelings so freely but she needed someone to talk to. She felt like she could tell Isabella the truth and she wouldn't repeat what she told her to someone else. She wasn't about to tell her that they weren't really together though. In this shady business, you had to watch for everyone; even the nice hair stylist that fed you.

"I don't know. She's really pretty and very much like his type."

"You mean cold, pompous bitch is his type?" Isabella spat and then gasped. "I didn't say that."

Kagome laughed. "I didn't hear anything. I just can't figure out why I acted the way I did. I mean, it was really immature but I couldn't stop myself. I was so angry. Why would I be angry?"

"because you really like him. I would be jealous too if my lover were that sexy and if an equally sexy woman came to seduce him."

"Uh…thanks…"Kagome shook her head. "You're not helping."

"They say that jealousy is love's offspring. The two cannot live without each other. Maybe you should talk to him."

"No." Kagome answered flatly before she could finish. She looked over to him and he seemed in deep thought. He nodded while listening to Marques talk.

"Communication is essential to a successful relationship." She sighed.

"Ok, you have to stop reading those magazines. Most journalists who write those articles are single feministic women that only have cats waiting for them at home."

"My, you are cranky today…"Isabella sighed. "You really must be hungry."

Kagome dozed off as she gnawed on her nail. "Is it possible to fall in love with your enemy?"

"Hmm…I suppose it depends what he or she did."

"What if it isn't what they did, but who they are? OW!" Kagome whimpered feeling her hair being pulled out of its follicle.

"This is the outcome of not brushing your hair. Hm, who they are? Well, that is a shallow thing to do. Why forbid loving someone who has done nothing wrong to you?"

"What if it isn't that simple?"

"It is you who decides whether something is simple or complicated…not the situation."

"I'm going to say something hypothetical.." Kagome cleared her throat and Isabella nodded. "What if…the reason you didn't like demons was because…a demon in the past hurt you badly and caused you such pain."

"Then you can only hate that demon and not the entire species."

"What if they are all like that?"

"Are you a snob?" Isabella stopped brushing her hair and smiled at her through the mirror.

"What?" Kagome cocked a brow. "No."

"Really? Because you are a model and all models are snobs."

"Uh?"

"You see my point? Not everyone is the same. That is like hating all men because one man hits his wife, or thinking all women are whores because one cheated on her lover, or hating all dogs because one bit you. That is no life to live…and you see, you have such a beautiful relationship with Sesshomaru. If a demon in the past has hurt you, you've found love again with him."

"Right…"Kagome tittered and looked toward Sesshomaru. "Well, like I said, it was hypothetical. It's not like that really happened."

Isabella looked at her with uncertainty and continued to brush her now knot-free hair.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. He has no interest in Marcela."

Kagome frowned. "Have you looked at her lately? She's gorgeous and she's practically throwing herself at him."

"Yes, but he doesn't look at her like he looks at you."

Kagome's frown faded into perplexity and she looked toward Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about? In what way?"

"I read people very easily…"Isabella mused. "…even stubborn people. He has such a strong attraction to you, Kagome…do you honestly not see it?"

Kagome blushed and tried to hide it. Just hearing that from Isabella made her want to smile and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Isabella breathed deeply as she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. "When you both pose, there is something about the way he reacts to your touch. I don't know how to translate this in English but it is like he gets electricity from you."

"You mean, sparks? But he always pushes away, I mean, literally. You saw that in the Jacuzzi shoot, didn't you?"

"Yes, "she laughed.

"So you can't be right…"Kagome groaned and shook her head. "Anyway, let's forget about it."

"It's just how I feel." Isabella shrugged. "I guess I can be wrong…but I'm hardly." She looked toward Sesshomaru and his gaze was fixed on Kagome. Feeling someone staring at him, he looked directly at Isabella before looking away. "Oh, yes. I'm hardly wrong."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rest of the day had been a blur. Everyone started to pack up and it was just a few minutes past nine. Kagome yawned anticipating to go back to the hotel and head straight to bed but she aimlessly followed behind Marla and Marques back to the limo. Sesshomaru walked a few yards behind her, smoking his cigarette in a daze. They got into the limo and headed back to the hotel.

Kagome fell into a deep thought about her conversation with Isabella. It was no mystery now about how she felt for Sesshomaru. She was no longer in denial. The problem was how she was going to stop feeling the way she did. There was no way Isabella could be right about Sesshomaru liking her. She tried to see if he would look at her, he never did. Not even a glance.

By Nine-thirty, they were back at the hotel, unwinding from the day. Sesshomaru turned on his laptop to check his emails and search the web while Kagome looked through her closet to change into something to sleep in when Marla walked in.

"Marcela is having a party at her condo tonight." She yapped and waved her hands as if she were delivering good news.

"So?" Kagome didn't look from her closet and Sesshomaru started typing without response.

"So, you're both going."

"Why do we have to go?"

"You guys need to be seen at all parties. Especially Marcela's…word is she has the best and lively parties. I don't want to hear any objections tonight. You both still need to work on actually being together and if you could kiss tonight, that would be a bonus. It'd take all this weight I'm getting from the press."

Kiss? Kagome's eyes almost popped out from its socket, they were so wide.

"You guys are so cruel." Kagome spat. "We've been working all day, I even missed lunch. I'm tired, I'm cranky…I'm not going to be a social butterfly, I'm going to be wasp and I'm going to sting everyone who comes near me!"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Marla sighed. "Darling, this is the fabulous life you are living in so enjoy it. One day, you will get old and fat and no one will want you so you have to make what's best of what you have right now."

Kagome cocked her brow disbelievingly. She looked toward Sesshomaru for backup but of course, he never looked up from his laptop. He sat motionless as he read his emails without a twitch of acknowledgment.

"See? Sesshomaru has no objection to it. So it is settled then. Get dressed, we'll be waiting downstairs." And with that, she left.

Kagome growled to herself as she looked through her closet for something different now. Instead of pajamas, she searched for dresses. She pulled out a dark purple swing dress and went to the bathroom to change. She decided to eighty-six the makeup and didn't want to touch her hair as well. Her scalp was still healing from Isabella's torturous grooming. She put on the dress and walked back out of the bathroom and went into the shoe closet. She pulled out a pair of strapped all around heels.

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly and turned off his laptop. He looked away when she met his gaze and proceeded to get dressed. He randomly pulled out a white shirt with black tribal designs surrounding a black dragon and a pair of faded blue jeans with rips on the knees. He'd been wearing suits on continuous basis; he felt he needed a break from them. After getting dressed, he grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and left.

Kagome assumed he was still mad since he didn't even wait for her and this made her angry. She was trying to find a way to apologize or talk to him but if he wasn't going to try, why should she? She grabbed her cell phone and purse and opened the door only to see a bellboy in front of her holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ms. Higurashi. These are for you." He said and handed them to her.

"Who are they from?" she said and found a note inside. 'Thinking about you, see you soon.' There was no name and by the look of the bellboy's face, he didn't seem to know who it was from as well. "Thanks…"

He nodded and left as she went back inside and set the flowers on the table. She grabbed a few things at the last minute and left. When she left the room, she saw Sesshomaru standing by the elevator. She faltered for a moment and closed the door while staring at him questionably. He'd been gone for at least five minutes, he should have been downstairs. The elevator couldn't have taken so long so it occurred to her that he must have been waiting for her.

When she walked over to him, he pressed the button for the elevator, within a few seconds, the doors opened and they went inside. Kagome snuck a side glance at him. He had on a black leather jacket over the white shirt he wore and he smelled like leather and cologne. His face was expressionless as always and he was quiet…as always.

Kagome decided not to think anything of it as she pondered about the flowers she'd received. She chuckled as she thought for a moment it was from Sesshomaru and he looked at her. Her smile faded and she looked away from him and mumbled.

When they got into the limo, Marla quickly scanned what they were wearing. Seeming content, she went back to her PDA and started responding to some messages. Kagome stared out the window gloomily. She wasn't feeling particularly well. She felt weak, she had a headache and she was hungry but she felt like a child if she complained so she pretended everything was fine.

"Oh, don't have such a sour face, Kagome. You both have the day off tomorrow. You can do what you want. You could sleep in if you'd like, I will not bother you."

Kagome didn't say anything which caught Marques and Sesshomaru's attention. Normally, she'd protest and nag or whine but she didn't. Even Marla looked up from her PDA from the silence and looked at Sesshomaru and Marques.

"Okay, at the party, you both need to be together, yes but you also need to talk to people. You need to socialize. People have questions and it would be nice if you both are actually there to answer. No escaping to anywhere, you got that? I don't want to read in tomorrow's newspaper that you guys went to the Eiffel tower this time or some notorious landmark, eating spaghetti and drinking with midgets from the circus."

Kagome nodded as they came to a stop and got out of the car. She lost her balance and grabbed the door. The limo driver walked over to her and asked if she were alright and she nodded with a reassuring smile. She looked toward Marcela's place. She could tell off the bat it was hers. A few big men stood out the door. Lights shone through the midnight sky like a coming attraction and the sound of techno music blasted. There was an actual line to get in her place. She plodded the long path to the door and felt something grab her arm. She looked to her side and saw Sesshomaru. He linked his arm around hers wordlessly and walked with her to the entrance. The bouncers unhooked the rope and allowed them to pass. A few people on the line groaned as others yelled out Kagome and Sesshomaru's name.

As soon as they entered, they were in the living room? It seemed like a living room or perhaps an art gallery with a couch in the center; photos and sculptures of Marcela all over the place. One in particular caught Kagome's attention. A large framed photo of Marcela, nude! It was a provocative pose but everyone stared at it as a work of art. The word 'Porn' was all Kagome could think about. She looked at Sesshomaru and he saw the photo too. He glanced at it for a moment as they were led to another room. The next room was huge and seemed to be the lounge area. The music was so loud; Kagome could feel the bass in her heart. It gave her empty stomach an unpleasant feeling and she felt nauseous.

Sesshomaru could tell something was odd about Kagome and he pulled her toward the appetizers on a table at the far end of the room. It was pretty much there for display; no one in that room ate.

"You should eat something…"he said.

She looked baffled and turned to him but he walked away. She looked back at the food and sighed. She knew she needed to eat but she was at that point when you've gone so long without eating, you're no longer hungry. She grabbed a few cubes of cheese and carrot sticks and started nibbling on it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her. Armando smiled leaning against the wall looking suave in his white suit.

"You look amazing…"he said.

"I look like shit." She retorted. "I didn't do my hair and I have no makeup on."

"Well then, you are blessed with natural beauty." He handed her a cocktail.

"I don't drink things strangers give me. How do I know you didn't slip something in here to take advantage of me?" she smirked facetiously.

"Oh come now, I just want you to have fun. Why would I put something in there? It's not like I can get you alone anyway." He winked and nodded his head toward the other side of the room. Sesshomaru was coming back toward them. "who knows, perhaps I will get lucky…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it but hey, thanks for the flowers."

Armando cocked a brow and walked off. He and Sesshomaru passed each other and exchanged glances. Sesshomaru glared at him and Armando shot a smug look and shrugged.

Kagome didn't feel like eating anymore and threw out the rest of the carrots. She ignored the fact that she felt like an anorexic and sipped her cocktail. She licked her lips enjoying the taste and looked at Sesshomaru.

He took a moment to compose himself before speaking. He didn't like the fact that Armando had given her a drink. He wanted to almost scold her because of it but it was not his place even though it bothered him immensely. As he opened his mouth to say something, she managed to slip out words faster.

"About earlier…"she said and paused for a moment. He remained quiet waiting for her to continue but she couldn't. A lady who looked in her 50's and Marla walked over to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"the lady said. "Kagome… Marla has told me so much about you both but I thought I'd come and get to know you both myself. You two are always entangled around each other. You need to share yourselves with others too. Kagome, darling, do you mind if I borrow him for the evening? Lovers need their time apart sometimes. I have so much to ask him."

Sesshomaru glared at Marla and she scowled for him to go with her. "Sesshomaru, this is Vita Bon Celle. She is a journalist for International News weekly."

Sesshomaru faltered before forcing a nod.

"Wow…"the lady gleamed. "He is very handsome indeed. I just want to ask you some questions. I promise not to take too much of your time and return you to your lover as soon as possible."

She wrapped her arm around him as they walked away. Marla looked over to Kagome before walking away herself. "I suggest you go mingle as well. I can't have you here by yourself at the food table for crying out loud. Armando has taken a liking to your company, how about you join him?"

"Or she could join me…" a familiar voice said and she turned around quickly. Shinji stood before her holding a glass of champagne.

"Oh my god…what are you doing here?" Kagome came closer to him and hugged him. They weren't so close to begin with but he was someone from New York so that practically made them family. A few people looked at them suspiciously and went about their business.

"Did you get my flowers?"

"That was you?" she chuckled. "Yeah, I did Thanks. So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Versace's Winter Line. I'm only here for a couple of days then I head to Paris for the runway. You look great…where's your lover?" he teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Somewhere…"

"So, did you guys come out with your feelings to each other already or what?"

"What feelings?" she whispered.

Shinji shook his head and sighed. "My, my…you are one stubborn girl. You haven't told him you liked him yet."

"I don't.""Uh huh…"

"Why do you think I- ''

"It's the way you look at him."

"Oh my god…" her eyes shot open. "How _do_ I look at him?" she felt embarrassed. Was she one of those people gawking and not realizing people are looking at her?

"Relax…it's subtle but I can tell."

Kagome didn't feel like denying it further. "It's nothing…it's like…a crush. You know, a little eeny, weency,teensy, tiny little crush. I mean, I can admit it…he's good looking but that doesn't mean I need him or want him."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Shinji jested and rubbed her shoulder.

"Besides, even if I wanted him, he doesn't want to be with a human."

"Let me show you something…" he said. "Walk with me…"

"Okay…" she said not knowing what he was up to.

"look over to Sesshomaru, you seem him over there, check out his body. He's facing to the right, correct?"

"Uh…yeah. So?"

"Now watch…walk with me to the other side of the room." He said and placed his arm around her waist.

She felt awkward but did as told and they walked to the far left of the room.

"Ok, I'm pretending to talk to you about something; I'm going to lean in…just giggle."

Kagome smirked and giggled and then shook her head with a shrug. "What are we doing?"

"Ok, now look over casually."

Kagome sipped her drink and looked over to where Sesshomaru was, talking with the lady. He was facing to the left toward them now. He met her gaze and she looked away.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"He's watching you. Actually, he's watching more of me. It's a guy thing, I can tell. He's jealous. He doesn't want to be over there. He wants to be here, with you."

"Why does everyone see something that I don't?" she scoffed.

"You still don't believe?"

"It's hard." She laughed. "If he was like Armando over there or even you, I could probably tell but with him it is different."

"because he's not one of those people who are good at expressing his feelings, right?"

"Well, I suppose."

"So, in cases like that, you have to look at the subtle things. People like that aren't going to make it known in a dramatic way."

"Doesn't it kill you to be the nice guy?" she teased.

"Oh, it's killing me alright." He sighed. "But it's cool. You are a nice girl so I can help. If things don't work out, I don't mind being the rebound guy." He nudged her shoulder playfully and she punched his shoulder lightly.

"Well, I will see you around, Kagome. Call me if you'd like. I actually have to go, have an early shoot tomorrow."

"I'm off tomorrow…maybe we could do something." She said.

"Sure, sure…let me know." He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She rubbed her cheek and blushed as she waved goodbye and walked away. After a few minutes, she wished Shinji hadn't left. She started to get annoyed by the constant fake laughter, the praises and compliments and wanted to get away from all of it. She scoured the place in search of somewhere quiet where she could gather her thoughts and passed the bar. She finished her drink and felt tipsy. She wanted another drink but knew it would be a mistake. Just one more, she thought. She didn't want to walk around the party empty handed. She ordered another drink and stood by the bar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Vita said.

Sesshomaru glanced at her realizing he wasn't paying any mind to her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes…"he said and looked back at Kagome. Shinji had kissed her on the cheek before he left and she left herself.

"So, I just have a few more questions…"she said as a waiter walked over to them. "My friend and I will have two Gin and Tonics' and two shots of Sky Vodka please." She told the waiter and looked at Sesshomaru. "You look like you need a drink…you seem very uptight."

Sesshomaru didn't protest and nodded. He did need a drink. The waiter returned with their drinks and they clinked their shot glasses together and drank it. They sat there silently for a moment and sipped their Gin &Tonic. Vita cleared her throat and turned to him.

"So, you are a full demon and Kagome is a human, correct?"

"Yes…"he said.

"Your relationship with her is real, you guys are truly lovers?"

"Yes…"

"It was once said by a source that you would never date a human, do you have any comments for this?""Things change…"

"Okay…"she smiled. "Your father is known for one of the first demons to court a human publicly and the result of that is your half-brother Inuyasha but your mother, Lady Saya, doesn't approve of such thing. Does she know and if she does, does she approve of your relationship with a human?"

"I don't seek approval from anyone."

"Is that so?" Vita said. "Alright, so why do you think Demons and Humans have a hard time dating each other? Why is there such discouragement between families? People have been killed or exiled from their homes because their intimate encounters with the other species."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer but caught sight of Kagome at the bar. She was laughing out loud and stumbling over her chair. Armando sat next to her, a little too close, in fact, occasionally touching her shoulder and playing with her hair.

"I can only answer what I speculate…"he said and realized his breathing became more labored as he glanced toward Kagome once in a while.

"Alright…"Vita nodded.

"My theory is that Demons stray from a line of wealth. After finding a mate, they inherit their parents' estate, fortune and title. Courting a human would probably stunt that process. It is hard to build an estate or foundation from the ground up, that can take years."

"and how do you stray from the norm?"

Sesshomaru focused on Kagome as she left from the bar. She seemed to be looking for something and he noticed she headed toward the staircase. It was blocked with a rope but she went underneath it and hurried up the steps. A few minutes passed and he saw Armando going under the rope as well, and up the steps. He glared suspiciously and looked back at Vita.

"No one can offer me something that I do not want or do not have." He said and finished his drink. "That's all I have to say for this evening."

Vita watched him warily as he got up and left.

At first he headed for the stairs but he stopped himself and started reasoning with his thoughts. He went toward the bar and got another drink. He sat down on a stool and looked up the steps, waiting for Kagome to come down but she never did.

Where was she? Images suddenly popped into his mind of her in the bathroom making out with Armando and he felt his breathing become shallow and unsteady. This feeling he'd been having lately had been pestering him. He thought he had more control over it but he didn't. He could feel the anger rising in him at the thought of someone touching her other than him. It was territorial, this feeling. When did these feelings come about ?

He felt arms wrap around his neck from behind and he looked up. Marcela sneered as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Her face was flushed and she appeared to have had a few drinks herself.

"You came to my party…" she rubbed his chest and buried her face into his neck. He shrugged her arms off of him and stood up. "Do you want to see my room?"

"Not really…"he said and sipped his drink, looking toward the staircase. He felt his knee shake impatiently.

"Well, let me know if you change my mind…"she giggled and left.

Sesshomaru tried to focus on anything else and sat back down on the stool. He finished his drink and asked for another one. He rubbed his eyes feeling it burn once again. If he couldn't gain control, his eyes will surely shift.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome treaded down the silent hallway, holding her glass of wine. Laughter and music sounded muffled by this point and she felt tears run down her face. She sniffed as she wiped them off and drank her wine. She wished someone was there with her; Koga, Miroku, Sango even Isabella. She passed a room with a door open and peaked in. It was the bathroom. Thank god, she thought as she turned on the light and went in. She shut and locked the door and put the cover of the toilet seat down and sat down holding her glass of wine between her thighs.

She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and went through her contact list. She saw her mom's number and debated calling but decided not to. She saw Sango's and decided to call her even if she was roaming. Fifty dollars a minute, she didn't care.

She let the phone ring and Sango picked up.

"Kagome?" she said. "Hey?"

"I'm sorry…"Kagome said, her voice wavering. She cleared it to help her steady her tone. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, it's ok…" Sango said. "We just came back from eating Pizza; I'm just cleaning my room."

"What time is it there?" Kagome asked as she looked around the bathroom. She looked to her side, hearing the knob turn and stared at it as someone tried to open the door. "Someone is in here." she yelled and the person stopped messing with the knob.

"Err, it's six-thirty "Sango yawned into the receiver. "So how is it over there? We miss you. Koga's upset because you haven't called him."

"Awww, "Kagome slurred. "I'm sorry. They have me on this crazy schedule…I can't find time to breathe. How is everything over there? Any news?"

"Haha, you sound drunk…"Sango paused. "Well, Hiten was arrested so he doesn't live here anymore and Hojo moved out as well."

"Really?" Kagome chuckled.

"Yeah, Hiten was doing something scandalous and Hojo decided to dorm at his college. Um, I think Koga and Ayame are going to hook up, they are constantly fighting."

"Ha, it's about time. He's crazy for her…" Kagome smiled as she glanced at the doorknob. Someone was out there waiting. It kind of creeped her out since no one was supposed to be up there.

"Yeah…"Sango agreed. "So… you and Sesshomaru look so into each other as well. We saw the pictures on the internet."

"We're not though…"Kagome whispered. "It's just a publicity thing…"

"uh huh…"Sango laughed.

"Look, Sango, I have to go. I just wanted to see what was going on. Tell everybody I miss them except the bitchy trio."

"Will do. Take care, Kagome and keep in touch."

"Okay." She hung up the phone and stood up from the toilet. She walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror. She looked pretty decent today, she thought. She turned to open the door and gasped when Armando stood in front of the door, blocking the doorway with his arm.

"What are you doing up here?" she said.

"I needed to use the bathroom…"he smirked.

"Isn't there one downstairs?"

"Yes, but I prefer this one."

"Um…ok, well, I'm done…" she murmured trying to get out of his way and she began to feel weak. Her face and body felt numb and she stumbled over her heel. Armando grabbed her arm and tried to steady her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked out into the hallway.

"You seem a little drunk…why don't you come into the bathroom and wash your face…maybe it will help."

"I'll be fine…" she started to walk down the hallway. Armando followed her and grabbed her arm once more.

"I told you I'd get you alone…" he rubbed her arms.

"Armando, stop. I'm with…"she tried to speak distinctly but her mouth felt as if it were becoming paralyzed. She couldn't believe it; she had only two glasses of wine and that cocktail that he'd given her earlier.

"I'm a little drunk, Kagome. I'm sorry if I'm rude in any way but you look so gorgeous tonight."

"Well you are being rude…stop touching me."

"Ok, ok..." he backed up and laughed. "Why are you playing hard to get?"

"I'm not." She scoffed. "I told you, I'm with Sesshomaru."

"No you're not."

"What?" she said surprised. "but…I am."

"Kagome, we all know you guys aren't together. It's obvious that you both are acting. If you were really together, why are you guys hanging separately? Why am I up here with you and he's not?" he added dryly and came closer to her again. He towered over her this time.

"Please…"

"Don't worry…your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone…but it only means we can have a little fun now." He ran his fingers through her hair. He was so close she could feel his breath against her ear. He placed both hands on her arms and looked at her. "You know, I've seen many pretty girls in this business…but you have this, unique beauty that is hard to resist." He gripped her arms harder.

"Let me …"she said again, but her voice wasn't audible anymore as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt his body weight against hers and she wanted to kick but she felt her body heavy. She looked around the hallway but no one was around. It was too loud downstairs for anyone to hear her scream.

The sound of the floors creaked and they both looked toward the stairs. Sesshomaru stood by the banister with his arms crossed.

"Hey…what's up, man?" Armando backed away from Kagome immediately and choked out a nervous chuckle. "She's a little drunk so I was helping her stand up but you can take it from here now." He hesitantly walked toward the staircase and gulped as he passed Sesshomaru. He expected Sesshomaru to do something, swing at him, grab him by the neck but the fact that he only stared and didn't move seem so much more threatening. He rushed down the steps leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru up there by themselves.

Kagome glanced at him momentarily but the look on his face made her turn away. He didn't seem concerned. He seemed angry. Didn't he see Armando pressing up against her? Or did it look like something else? She went into the bathroom and he followed behind her. She turned on the sink and washed her face. She could feel him enter the bathroom and she almost felt ashamed. Again, he leaned against the doorway and stared at her, not uttering a word.

"What?" she snapped. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"It's amazing how you can't keep your legs closed for one night." He scoffed, his eyes turning a tinge of pink.

Her mouth remained agape at that low blowing comment he made and she glanced at him once more, noticing lipstick smudge on his cheek and collar.

"You're going to talk?"She said and continued to splash cold water on her face.

Sesshomaru craned his neck to see his reflection and saw what she was looking at. It must have been when Marcela had her arms around him. That woman constantly left evidence on him.

Kagome was so upset at the fact that he neglected to see what really happened. He didn't see Armando pressing up against her or was it the fact that she succumbed without fight that made it look like a mutual engagement?

He couldn't understand how he could care for someone with no respect. She didn't have respect for herself when it came to guys. They constantly flirted with her and she was so oblivious when she'd find herself in situations where she mistakenly led them on; unless that was her intention in the first place. He noticed her arms were bruised with Armando's hand prints and couldn't help giving her the benefit of the doubt. What if he was coming on to her strongly and he was taking advantage of her intoxication?

"Why did you come up here?" he said.

"I didn't want to be down there." She grabbed a towel from the rack and dried her face. "But I'm done up here so we can go back downstairs." She pushed passed him and walked out of the bathroom.

He followed her down the steps, standing close to her in case she lost her balance. She headed toward the couch and plopped down. Sesshomaru sat next to her and stared toward Armando who was talking with Marcela and laughing. Sesshomaru surprised Kagome and even himself when he placed his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She felt engulfed from the heat and scent radiating from his body and wanted to fall asleep right there. Marla and Marques passed the both of them in a drunken manner reveling in others' conversations and activities. If only he had his car, he'd have taken Kagome and gone back to their hotel room.

His arm rested around her arm and he could feel she was cold so instinctively, he started rubbing them. A waiter passed them and offered more drinks but he declined for the both of them. He began to feel uneasy at how close Kagome was to his neck when she lifted her head. He could feel her breath and his entire body shivered. She was very close to him. If he turned his head to face her, his lips would be touching hers.

Perhaps it would have been a perfect time to perform this kissing ritual everyone was looking forward to see. He peered through the crowds of people around them and noticed a lot of them staring. There were many witnesses. He looked down at Kagome to make sure she wasn't sleeping. She seemed out of it but her eyes were open and she looked as if she were thinking about something.

He thought about giving her a warning or any insinuation about what he was going to do but he found that he couldn't. It was easier to just do it than say he was going to. He curled his hand around her neck softly and she looked at him in perplexity but she didn't move. She stared at him and at his lips and he could sense she was nervous.

He brought her head closer to him and he gently rested his lips on hers. He hadn't expected her lips to be warm and welcoming and the both parted their lips and the kiss became more passionately.

"Whoa…" Armando said and tapped Marcela. "You sure they're not together?" he laughed and Marcela frowned.

Kagome could hear people talking around them and taking their picture but it sounded muffled as she felt his tongue on hers. It was the most amazing feeling and she wondered if she was dreaming. It was such an impulsive move and even though she was drunk, she knew he only kissed her for them to see not because he wanted to but it still felt wonderful.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected the kiss to get intense but he couldn't stop himself. His plan was just to give her a soft tap on the lips but it turned to something else. He needed to stop, he felt himself wanting more and right now, people were looking at them. He wasn't a fan of public display of affection and couldn't believe he was doing it but he felt like someone needed to beat him with a stick to get him off of her.

"Get a room!" Marcela growled and it snapped the both of them out of it. Kagome seemed more awake and lively and no longer drunk. She could feel her face hot and red and she bowed her head. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked away as well. They needed to leave now but Marla and Marques weren't anywhere to be found. Everyone whistled and laughed as Sesshomaru stood up and pulled Kagome with him.

Marla and Marques were just going to have to find other means to get home. They called the limo driver and he drove up the place to pick them up. When they got into the car, Sesshomaru immediately pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Kagome stared out the window still shocked from what happened. She wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. She looked over to Sesshomaru as he took long drags of his cigarette and he turned to her.

"I apologize for that impulsive act. I should have given you a warning."

"It's alright…" Kagome said."You don't have to explain anything."

He felt he needed to say the kiss meant nothing but he was stunned by the kiss itself. He could still feel her lips on his. He licked his lips and rested his fingers on it trying to think of something else. He finished his cigarette and flicked it away.

When they got back to their hotel room, they didn't say another word to each other. Kagome took a quick shower and changed into a long shirt to sleep in and Sesshomaru changed as well but sat at the window for a while, smoking cigarette after cigarette.

Kagome felt sober and refreshed and turned off the light as she crawled into bed. Sesshomaru put out his cigarette on the ashtray and went to the bathroom. When he came back out, Kagome was under the covers lightly breathing. He assumed she was sleeping but her eyes were as open as if she consumed fifty caffeine pills. He sat on the bed and lifted his legs and threw the covers over him.

He sighed to himself and closed his eyes. There was no way he could sleep but he was going to try. He felt Kagome turn over and he avoided looking in that direction. He found himself wishing that people weren't there when he kissed her. The more he thought about her lips and their kiss, he'd get more aroused.

Kagome sighed uncomfortably as she tossed around the bed. She wished she could rest her head on his chest like at the party but she was no longer drunk so it would feel awkward if she did it now. Why was he so impulsive in front of people but not in private? She could tell that he enjoyed that kiss as well. She didn't need to ask. He didn't need to kiss her that long to show the people what they wanted to see.

Shinji and Isabella were right. He must have liked her too but they both were so immature and stubborn that they would never admit it or try to pursue it but after that kiss, Kagome wanted to. Sesshomaru did too. He wanted her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like he wanted something so badly. He never yearned for anything because he always had it. He tried to deny so many times that he was attracted to her but it was no use; he wasn't fooling himself anymore.

After a long time of thinking, the both fell asleep. Sesshomaru didn't know how long he was asleep for but he opened his eyes in the middle of the night and glanced to his side and felt Kagome on his arm. He tried to pull it from beneath her but she rolled over. He sighed giving up his arm and just looked at her face. With his free arm, he reached over and pulled a strand of hair away from her face and she opened her eyes.

He retracted his hand away but she grabbed it and placed it back on her face. She leaned closer and kissed him softly. At first, he didn't move and just stared at her, not knowing if he should kiss her back. Before, they kissed for publicity purposes. Now, it was a for sure thing that something was going on between them and denial was no longer an option for them.

Seeing him not kissing her back made her stop and she backed up.

"I'm sorry…"she whispered shamefully and tried to turn over but he gripped the side of her stomach gently and leaned in. He didn't say anything and rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth opened welcoming his kiss and they made out passionately. Their breathing became heavy and he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. His hands rubbed her back and arms and his arm brushed against her bare thighs and he realized she wasn't wearing shorts; just a long shirt that rose up.

He felt his heart beat harder against his chest as he tried to control his hands from going under her shirt. He wanted to feel her skin. Their kiss became ravenous and Kagome slipped her hands under his shirt to feel his abs and chest. He did the same and caressed her back, lifting her shirt. His hand moved up her back and it felt like silk. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and he drew his hands back to her waist and turned her around.

He pressed his weight against hers and Kagome began to grind against his groin. This aroused him more and he kissed her harder. Her soft moans drove him wilder and he began to lose his composure. His hands went back under her shirt and he caressed her soft stomach and moved up to her breasts. He lifted her shirt and broke away from their kiss. Breathlessly, he started kissing her stomach and made his way up to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and felt his member become harder as he licked and sucked. She pulled off his shirt and dug her nails into his back. His back arched and he winced. A moan escaped his throat that turned into a low growl and Kagome licked her lips.

He pulled her shirt up and over her head and threw it on the floor. He turned her around, her back facing him and lifted her hair. He started to bite her neck softly as his arm caressed her shoulder and made its way down to her stomach, he gently squeeze her breast on the way down and rubbed her inner thighs. He could feel heat radiating from her center and her body jerked at how close his hand was. His breath against her ears made her lose all rationality and she wanted him already inside her. He tugged her underwear playfully and stopped causing her to frown. She could tell he was teasing; she could feel him grinning. He continued to bite her neck and his hand went back down toward her underwear. He slipped his finger inside and could feel her ready for him. He started to play with her for a little while because he enjoyed her frustration and frowned when he felt how tight she was. She was a virgin, he thought and his hand jerked back. He breathed deeply thinking that it changed everything. Everything he said about her; thought about her was wrong and he realized this was her first time so he couldn't be rough with her.

She turned around to see what was wrong and noticed he was quiet and contemplating. He probably realized she was a virgin and didn't want to do anything anymore. She couldn't help feel insecure at that moment. He probably wanted someone experienced and she wouldn't know what to do but he quickly turned her around and went on top of her. He leaned in and started kissing her again. As they kissed, he could feel her body shake with anxiety, her breathing was unsteady and she left it up to him to show her what to do. Her heart pounded against her chest so hard, he could feel it on his chest as he pulled off her underwear.

She helped him pull down his pants and stopped breathing when she felt the tip of his shaft near her opening. She heard about the first time and how it hurts so she was expecting it. He seemed hesitant as well. She could swear he was more nervous for her than she was.

He buried his head in her neck and gently bit her neck as he slowly pushed into her. She muffled a moan and he bit harder as he continued to push into her. She gripped onto his arms, her nails digging into his skin. He started to thrust slowly and her moans of pain quickly turned into pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He thrusted a little harder and she moaned into his mouth. She bit his lip and moaned louder. He grabbed her hips and slowed down. Her moans were making it impossible for him to go slow. As he went slowly, she pushed harder for him to go fast. He lifted her leg and began to pound harder. Her body tensed as she felt a strange exhilarating feeling tingling all over her. The more he thrusted, the feeling became more powerful. After realizing she was reaching her climax, she bit his shoulder to contain her moan. He felt his release coming and his eyes started to burn again. He felt his teeth rip out of his gums as his fangs extended. He turned her around and started to thrust harder and his gaze fell on her neck. He felt his body jerk as he came close to his release and impaled his fangs into her neck. She yelped as he reach his climax and he held on to her tightly before letting her go. The both lied there breathlessly and Kagome winced holding her neck.

"Let me see." He whispered and she turned around. He lifted her hair and saw the two freshly made marks on her neck. A little bit of blood dripped down her neck and he licked it off. In seconds, the blood had congealed.

"That was…painfully pleasuring." She chuckled feeling a little awkward now. The both lied there naked after sex for the first time. She thought he'd call it a night and turn over but he pulled her closer to him and kissed the back of her neck. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. He threw his arm over her waist and started to rub her fingers. They didn't say another word and sleep befell them instantly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I took long this time. I swear the chapter was written three weeks ago but I kept changing it. I had a really tough time writing this chapter because I didn't know how to make them…well, get intimate. Thank you for reviewing so far, it encouraged me to work harder. Hopefully, I can update quicker but please be patient. It's not like I can pull these chapters out of my ass. I'm juggling work, relationship, social life and chores along with this.

I tried to keep in clean in that 'lemon' part. I know some of you are like ten so, just to make it clear…

I do not encourage unsafe sex so be safe and stay in school. I feel it is my duty to say that or some shit along those lines. Anyway, please, review some more. LOVE ME! I need a hug.

Stay tuned….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 -Awkward Awakening

"Lady Saya, you can't go to Italy now!"

"Saganawa, I must. I can't allow this to go any longer. He is putting us to shame! My own son!" she spat. "If he won't listen to reason then I will make him."

"but you cannot leave now, my lady. You have much to do here. What about the Jade Order?"

She clenched her teeth and peered out the window. The Jade Order was a group of demons she had gathered around the world to follow her ways. To reunite their beliefs and force it back into the people. It wasn't easy. She merely had fifty loyalists. Everyone had either adapted to coincide with the humans or was too afraid to oppose Lord InuTaisho. She didn't believe in equality. Humans were beneath them. Why should they be at their side? No one took her seriously though. They saw her as a pathetic outcast trying to get revenge back on her ex-husband. She needed Sesshomaru. She needed his strength and power. He could lead them. He was the only one who could overthrow InuTaisho.

"You expect me to stand around doing nothing while my son foolishly engages a romance that is defiling our name?"

"No, I do not. But the Jade Order is still unripe, they need you here, at least for a couple of weeks. You have the public speaking at Mercy Hall and at Youkai College. There is a possibility we can draft a few hundred at these places especially the younger clans."

"What a nuisance this is. He is probably laughing at me now."

"Who is?"

"Who else? InuTaisho." She scoffed and turned to him. Her light eyes gleamed angrily. "He's the one who has corrupted Sesshomaru by mating that disgusting human and having that abominable hanyou Inuyasha!" she turned her back with a growl. "Now he's associating himself with these monkeys!"

"It might possibly be just a ruse, Ma'am. Have you considered it being a publicity stunt?"

"Of course I have. I've called him plenty of times to hear him deny the declarations I've made and he hasn't even called to disavow."

"The dark ones from Italy said he denied the allegations."

"It could be lies! Besides, those fools were only supposed to watch them two, not be found and interrogated by him!"

"Perhaps he is angry that you forced a mate upon him. You know how he gets when you tell him what to do, he does the complete opposite."

Saya's face lightened. "Do you think that could be it?"

Saganawa bit his tongue. He shouldn't have said anything. Of course he wasn't sure but he had to calm her down. He didn't want her doing anything rash. "I believe so, Ma'am."

She smirked and lifted her chin with hope. Perhaps he was just mad at her. She didn't want him with Shurran, that receding hairline- snobby tramp but she would prefer her than the human. That hope was very thin with doubt. He was InuTaisho's son after all. Loving humans might very well be in his blood. "Alright, I will give it two weeks. If he doesn't call or if I find out the tryst is true, I will be on the next flight. He will wish he never crossed me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He awoke to the sound of his Blackberry buzzing and looked toward the nightstand. He extended his hand to reach it but he couldn't move further. She was laying on his other arm and part of his chest. He retracted his arm back in and rested it on his head. It didn't take long for all the images of last night to come back to him. He gazed up at the ceiling stuck in his thoughts and frowned. What had he done?

She breathed peacefully, her face so serene. He wanted to remove his arm from underneath her but that would result in her waking up. Following after would be a series of questions, he assumed. Questions he did not have the answers to…yet. So he lay there, immobile, thinking about what to say when she asked 'now what?' He hadn't a clue. He was still stunned at the mere fact of acting upon his emotions. He had no control over what happened. He could have stopped. When she kissed him, he 

could have stopped. But he didn't. He kissed her back and soon after, they were making love. He tried to overlook this matter and find out when these emotions came about. In order to get this information, he had to stop lying to himself.

It wasn't love at first sight. Clearly. He despised her at the very beginning. Her attitude with his father and uncouth manner toward him didn't win him over. So at what point did he start feeling for her? It manifested months after they lived together and became stronger a few weeks before they left for Italy. It became unbearable once they started modeling together. His body would go into convulsions at her very scent, he could sense when she felt threatened and then get engulfed by an urge to protect her. Seeing Armando last night having his hands on her caused him to go mad with jealousy. Jealousy! He's never been jealous in his entire life.

He became territorial. He wanted no one other than himself touching her that way. Again, how did this come about? He started to get angry at the honesty he allowed himself. Finally, she rolled over and his arm was free. He stared at her naked back and his eyes drifted to her neck, the mark. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This wasn't good. How can he mark her after one time? Is it a common thing to do? He's engaged in sexual activities before but never did he get the feeling to mark. So what was different now? She was the first human he'd mated with. Could that be it?

His mother would lose her mind if she found out. She was already deranged as it were. Any news of this getting to her would send her off to a room with padded walls, gibbering. If he even decided to factor in the possibility of courting her, he'd have to watch her always. To make sure the radicals or his mother's minions weren't out to get her. It wasn't that his mother didn't love him; she's just made it very clear that she rather have him dead than court a human as his mate. He sat up and got out of bed. He grabbed his pants from the chair and put them on as he walked to the bathroom. A cold shower would probably help him rationalize.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome gasped and shot up from bed. She looked around breathing heavily. It was just a dream. She heard the shower running and saw the bed empty next to her. He was in the bathroom. She sighed as she lay back down and rubbed her fingers through her hair. She gulped down the ball forming at her 

throat and turned to her side. A tear ran down her cheek and hit the pillow. That was weird. In her dream she was crying. What a terrible dream that was. She was back in New York and she was living at home with her mother. Her past replaying but this time, it was Sesshomaru. She had just run from her mother's house when she yelled at her. "You have humiliated us! Go to your demon boyfriend but never come back!" she had said. And she did run to him. She was back in school and she saw him, laughing with a group of his friends. His arm wrapped around a girl's arm. It was Shurran. She looked at Sesshomaru perplexedly. He chuckled and bowed his head.

"You didn't think anything would come of it, did you?" he said.

She shouted but her voice didn't sound like hers. "I knew you would do this." He shrugged and turned his back on her.

"Aw, she thought you actually cared about her..." laughed Shurran as she walked away with him.

She started running again. It was dark outside and there was no one on the streets. She felt cold and rubbed her arms as she turned the block. She saw a few shadows and trotted down the sidewalk. Sounds of her name being whispered echoed into the night. She saw a shadow coming after her and she cried for help but no one could hear her. That was when she woke up.

She looked around the room and winced when she moved her head. Her neck was killing her. She clutched her nape and sat up. She looked down at her naked torso and lifted the blanket to cover herself, her face felt hot with embarrassment as she thought about last night. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. She stared at her reflection and gasped when she saw the bruises on her shoulders. The blanket fell from her grasp when she saw bruises everywhere else on her body: her torso, her hips and even her thighs. It was no mystery how they got there but she looked like a victim of violence.

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and she immediately threw the blanket over herself. They leered at each other in silence and she awkwardly walked back to the bed. His eyes were light and kind but piteous and it scared her. It instantly reminded her of her dream and she knew what that meant; he was regretting already.

He parted his mouth softly and she became dithered by the suspense of his next words. Part of her wanted to spring onto her feet and run into the bathroom and part of her wanted to just say the words for him. 'Yes, I know. We shouldn't have done that last night' were the words she wanted to finish for him. When she opened her mouth to say it, Isabella's voice came into her mind and she bit her tongue and glued her feet to the floor. Not all dogs bite.

She waited for him to speak and he seemingly bided for the words to come out of his mouth. It wasn't easy waiting when he stood there with a towel around his waist, contemplating. She clutched the blanket tightly and lowered her head.

"Are…you hungry?" he said and she looked up at him through her lashes. Seeing her baffled expression he pondered his words all over. "What I mean is… would you like to get breakfast?"

She looked back down at her lap and blinked a few times. Well, she hadn't expected that.

"Um…"she said and glanced at him. "O-okay."

He nodded and turned back to the bathroom. She sat there for a few minutes in a daze. This was going to be awkward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome zipped up her sweater and crossed her arms as she followed him out the lobby. Everyone they passed smiled at them. A few tourists lounging around snapped a few candid pictures of them as they entered their limo.

"So…where are we going?"She asked. She placed her leg over the other comfortably. It felt good to wear jeans again. For the past few weeks, she had to wear dresses but today she couldn't. It was a nice day to wear a summer dress but she couldn't. Not unless she wanted people to ask about the bruises on her body. There would probably be a headline in the next day's paper. 'Lover Kagome fights for her life as she escapes an awful mugging.' Or maybe rumors would say Sesshomaru beats her. That would be somewhat amusing.

He opened his window and lit a cigarette. "You choose."

She grinned and looked out the window. She was very hungry. As they drove down the streets of Rome, she scouted for a restaurant they could dine in. She saw a beautiful lake with ducks floating, eating bread crumbs thrown by locals on the boardwalk. She saw a small bridge that led to a small restaurant with a trench around it. The bridge wasn't totally necessary, one could jump over it to get to the restaurant but she supposed it added a romantic effect. A restaurant with a moat, that's where she wanted to go. She tapped his shoulder and pointed to it.

He craned toward her window and looked at her with a side grin and nodded. He told the limo driver to stop and he parked as close as he could to the restaurant. They got out of the car and started to walk the rest of the way, which wasn't bad. They had to walk over the boardwalk, passing the ducks and cross the bridge.

Sesshomaru threw his cigarette on the ground and exhaled the smoke. He looked toward Kagome who seemed enchanted by the scenery and grabbed her hand which only exacerbated her shock. She looked down at their hands and up at him but he didn't acknowledge it. They headed toward the bridge but Kagome stopped to look at the ducks. She started calling the ducks as one would call over a dog and frowned when they didn't come.

"You don't have what they want." He smirked.

She pouted and looked back at him. "like what?"

He walked toward the edge of the platform and glanced over to a hotdog cart. "One second…"he said and strolled toward the vendor. He came back holding two hot dogs.

"I thought we were eating at the restaurant?" she placed a hand on her hips in disappointment.

He didn't answer and handed her the hot dog. A few dogs ran loosely passed them and he threw the frankfurter to them. They violently fought for it and she cocked a brow. He looked at her and raised the hotdog bun. He broke a piece off and chucked it into the water.

She turned her head and smiled when all of the ducks headed for that crumb. She copied him and pulled the frankfurter out of the bun and threw it at one of the dogs that was patiently waiting. She crumbled a few pieces of the bread into her head and threw the scattered pieces onto the water. She laughed as the ducks quacked fighting over the bread. She noticed a small duck out of the paddling 

that stood out from the rest. His features were odd. She watched as he tried to get a crumb but a seagull swimming among them, bullied him and got it. Kagome scowled at this and broke off another piece and threw it specifically toward the little duck. Again, the seagull bit the small duck on the neck and snatched the piece.

"Ugh, you greedy little bully!" she growled and tried to find something to throw at him. She picked up a soda can and was about to heave it but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

"Relax, you want to go to prison for assaulting a seagull?" he said and pulled her away before things got nasty.

"But…the little duck didn't get anything!" she cried, feeling terrible for him. "I heard if you feed a seagull an alka-seltzer, they explode. Want to test that theory out?" she glared daggers at the bird. She looked back at the small bird. She could see spot him from where she stood with his white face and black body with brown spots. Although he was injured, he continued to swim around looking for more crumbs. Suddenly she felt the urge to protect it. The seagull continued to follow it around, pecking at it.

"I can't take this!" she said and released her hand from his grip. She stomped toward the edge of the boardwalk and climbed over the fence. Sesshomaru stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. Was she insane?

Yes, she was. Without thinking, she leaned at the edge, still holding the fence, and extending her other hand with a piece of bread. She tried to get the small duck's attention and waved the bait around. She managed to get the attention of the little duck and he swam closer to her; a few of his fellow ducks following behind him. She stretched her arm out trying to reach him but he didn't come closer. "come on, " she said and felt her grip loosen from the fence. The duck swam a little closer and now she was able to reach him but the other ducks started quacking away. It startled her when they came closer to her and she lost grip with the fence. She fell into the water and poked her head out of the surface shortly after, with her hair in her face. The water was shallow and salty and she cursed as she grabbed the duck and stood up.

Everyone around crowded toward the platform and gawked at her. Sesshomaru buried his head in his hand and walked toward the edge. Kagome forced herself through the water back to the boardwalk holding the small duck, smiling. People around whispered and laughed as a few of them helped her out of the water.

An authority stormed over, pushing his way through the crowd toward Kagome.

"Crazy woman, what do you think you are doing? You cannot steal the ducks from the water!"

"I was not stealing, I was saving him!" she said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes hearing this and walked over to them. Hopefully, he could pay the security guard to let her off. He opened his mouth to protest but someone screamed in the crowd.

"Oh my god, it is the lovers!" a woman howled and everyone took a double take. After they noticed Kagome through her wet, seaweed infested hair and Sesshomaru, they all started jumping and screaming.

Even the security guard's face softened with an intense gleam and started laughing. "It is true, you are the lovers. Forgive me!" he rested his palm on his heart.

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged glances and looked out to the crowd with a forced smile. A lanky man pushed through everyone and cursed in Italian.

"What is the meaning of this? I am the manager, are you stealing my ducks?"

Kagome looked into everyone's eyes and his and pouted. "No?"

"Then why is my duck in your hands? I will call the cops and I will have you-" he stopped, noticing they looked familiar. "Oh my…you are-"

"The lovers!" someone finished for him.

"Oh, please, I am sorry. I-"

"Well we were just going to eat at your restaurant…but" Kagome said and looked at Sesshomaru. He scowled at her and looked at everyone with a nod.

"Oh my…really? Please, come! Right this way, forgive me, I did not recognize you." He wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Uh…maybe I should change first?" Kagome said as she looked down at her pants. Seaweed and water dripped down her body. The duck shook the water off of him and puffed his feathers up. He sat comfortably in her arms and didn't move.

The manager jumped up and pleaded. "No, come, come. One of the staff members might have something. Please, it is a pleasure to have you eat here. The chef will be flattered and we could cook something special for you both. We have a terrace in the back that looks out into the water, you will love it, come!" he said.

After being introduced to the kitchen and wait staff, a generous server brought her some clothes that she kept in her locker to change. Kagome protested at first but she assured that she had no problem going home in her uniform, that it was 'an honor.'

Kagome returned to the table where Sesshomaru sat smoking his cigarette looking out toward the water in a daze. The duck waddled on the table pecking at their breadsticks.

"Are you mad?" she pouted, afraid that he'd turn to her with red eyes and bearing teeth.

"That was very stupid." He said, calmly and glanced at the duck passing his arm.

"I was acting on impulse, sorry. That seagull pissed me off." She sat down and grabbed a breadstick.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Let's hope no one caught that on camera, although I am betting, in a crowd of tourists, that someone did."

"I said sorry." She groaned. "You saw he was being pecked to death. I had to do something."

He leered at her and noticed the clothes she had changed into. They were nice and fit her well. A light navy sweater perfect for this weather and black Capri pants, the girl was even nice to give her sandals. The waiter brought over their food and they ate, in silence, minus the quacking.

"Did you know a duck's quack doesn't echo?" she said and he looked at her disbelievingly. Ignoring his expression, she continued with a grin. "It's true. Also, a cockroach can live up to nine days without its head and "

He was about to argue about what she was going to do with the bird but she seemed happy. She hasn't been happy for a while so he let it go but she better think twice if she thought about keeping it.

"It does echo." He said instead. "Its octave is just too low and it is seven days, not nine."

She bit on the fork's tines and squinted at him. "You read trivia?"

"Sometimes…"he said, stabbing the mushrooms on his plate with his fork. A slice of toasted bread dangled at the edge of his plate. He went to drag it back into his plate but the duck waddled passed the plate and snatched it. He sighed ignoring it and looked back up at her. She was staring at him and his brows twitched. "What?"

"Nothing…"she said and looked away. She didn't realize she was dazing out on his face. She had been surprised on his knowledge on trivia and then looked at his face. His lips in particular brought back images of last night. She couldn't believe she kissed those lips. She felt her face flushed and cleared her throat.

He clenched his jaw and looked back down. Just last night, his hands were all over her body. Her hair was almost dry and flapped in the wind like midnight waves. They both were being very meticulous not to mention anything about last night. The manager walked over to them and smiled.

"How is everything?" he said with his hands behind his back.

"It's great…" Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier, with the duck."

"Oh, no worries, Madam…but I do have a favor to ask of the both of you." He said and glanced at Sesshomaru. "May I take your picture?" He brought a Polaroid camera into view.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Yeah, of course. It's the least I could do for causing trouble." She leaned across the table so that he could get both of them in the shot.

"No, no…you two should sit closer." He said and patted Sesshomaru on his shoulder for him to get up.

Sesshomaru glared at him as he stood up. The man pushed his chair next to Kagome's and winked at him. He sat back down next to her and placed his arm over her chair and he took a few pictures. After the Polaroid dried and the image came into focus, the man thanked them and gave them two of the pictures.

Kagome assumed Sesshomaru would move his chair back to where it was but he stayed there. The terrace suddenly became breezy and she could smell the subtle scent of his cologne. The manager handed them a pen and bowed. "Can you please sign them?"

"Sure…"she said and signed the picture. She shoved it toward Sesshomaru and he signed it as well.

"It was a pleasure having you both." He said and walked away.

Sesshomaru stared at the water, in a deep thought. She didn't want to disturb his thoughts so she fed the duck a piece of bread. This duck didn't seem to get full. Maybe he was the greedy one. The breeze sent chills down her spine and she instantly remembered her dream; the cold feeling, Sesshomaru turning his back to her and the shadows. Was she trying to ignore the obvious outcome? That he would eventually tell her that they weren't going to be together because she wasn't a demon? She stopped shivering when something warm wrapped around her. She looked as Sesshomaru tugged his leather jacket collar around her neck.

"Thanks…"she hesitated, not grasping what just happened. She placed her arms through the sleeves of his jacket and closed it.

"Let us be on our way…"he said and stood up. She stood up too and grabbed the duck. He paused and gave her a look.

"I know, I'm not going to keep him but maybe we can find Donald a better paddling." She begged in her eyes.

"Donald?"

"Yeah, as in Donald Duck?" she said, bobbing her head. "Get it?"

He shook his head and walked off.

"Well, I thought it was clever…."she mumbled and followed behind.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They drove around and found another lake; this one didn't have any seagulls in it. Kagome said her goodbyes and parted ways with Donald and they continued to peruse around. She felt a little sad to have left the duck but she knew the hotel wouldn't let her keep him. She assured herself that he would be ok and that made her feel better.

"So, are we going back to the hotel?" she said in a bummed tone.

He noticed it and shot her a side long glance. "Is there something else you want to do?"

"Well, I don't want to go back and sit in a boring room on my day off!" she said and he told the limo driver to stop and opened the door. He reached for her hand and she slid across her seat out his door. "Where are we going?"

"Not back to a boring room..." He said as he rested his hand on the small of her back and led her. They walked down the street and she clutched his arm. They turned down a cobblestoned road and she heard the sound of a fountain nearby. When it came into view, she saw a path that led to steel gates wrapped in lights. You couldn't see them so well since it was still daylight but you could tell at night, they were luminous. On top, it said 'Giardini del palazzo' which meant 'Palace Gardens'. A man sat around the fountain playing guitar. She released Sesshomaru's arm and moved through the crowd of people to see the man play. It was a pretty song even though the song was spiritual. They weren't too far from the Vatican and people in Italy were very religious.

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to snap out of the trance. When she didn't, he noticed a coffee stand nearby and walked over to it. She started swaying with the music, her long hair moving along with her. The man playing the guitar noticed her and smiled and exchanged glances with his band mate playing the congas. They focused on her and smiled, singing.

'_Take my hand to the promise land  
And on You I want to stand  
'Cause I cannot do it on my own  
You're what I need and I need to be  
Right by Your side 'cause I cannot hide  
_

_Lord, I know that I need You  
Na na na na na na na na na, I need You  
Na na na na na na na na na, I need You  
Without You I'm so alone..'_

Sesshomaru walked back holding two iced coffees and searched the crowd for her. When the crowd dispersed slightly, he saw her dancing in the middle by herself. Oh no, he thought. Don't do anything crazy, he thought. Why did she call so much attention to herself?

He came into her view and he thought she'd stop dancing but she started dancing around him, looking at him with a teasing grin. He looked around the crowd, everyone smiling at them, expecting him to start dancing. Don't hold your breath, he thought. He bowed his head with a half grin as she sashayed around him. A few people joined her and all of a sudden, he was trapped in a circle of dancing people. People continued to urge him to dance and he ignored it with a frown. He handed Kagome her coffee and she grabbed it, singing along to the song.

"Na na na na na na…"she said, shaking her head at him, grabbing his arm. He stubbornly stood his ground and shook his head. She wrapped his arm across her chest and continued to dance. He took in the scent of her hair and step to the side with her once, burying his face into her neck. This caused her to stop and she looked back at him and pulled away.

Now he was the one grinning. If that was what it took to stop her, he would have done it a while ago. She finally left the dancing crowd and he followed her, sipping his coffee in content. She didn't say anything and took a swig of her coffee. She felt a shock when his face touched her neck. They walked through the gates and there were a lot of markets inside, each having their own colored tents over their business.

A gypsy lady sat in front of her tent and smiled at them. "Leggere la vostra fortuna"

Sesshomaru shook his head and Kagome smiled back at her. She didn't need him to translate. She could tell the lady said something about reading their fortune. She walked ahead feeling a bit awkward walking by his side. She didn't know why she pulled away when he was close. Maybe he caught her by surprise or maybe she wasn't sure. After her dream, she couldn't help feel cautious. Although they were having fun, she was anticipating the end when he'd tell her they couldn't do that again.

Sesshomaru followed her in contemplation as he continued to sip his coffee. Why did she pull away from him? He hadn't expected to do what he did and he could sense she was surprised as well but did she need to pull away? Was she regretting last night? He knew what they were doing was wrong but he couldn't stop. He thought about just saying 'It was a mistake.' But he couldn't let those words come out of his mouth. They entered a clothing store and Kagome searched for something to change into. She felt bad that she was wearing the server's clothes and thought that she could go back at night when her shift was over and return it. She found a nice white swing dress that seemed comfortable to walk around in. It wasn't so cold anymore since they were away from the water. It was long enough to cover her thighs and had three-fourth length sleeves to cover the bruises on her arms as well. She purchased the dress and changed while Sesshomaru sat on a bench outside, looking through his phone.

She came back out and he took a quick glance at her and stood up.

"Well?" she said and modeled it for him.

"It's-"he started to say but stopped when he heard a familiar obnoxious laughter. Kagome heard it too and they both shot their gaze toward the laugh.

"What a small world!" Marcela said, walking over with Armando at her side. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping…"they both muttered in unison.

"Oh, so are we." She gleamed at Sesshomaru. "You look great in laid back clothes. The suits make you look ravishing but this look, wow."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a grin and looked at Kagome. She was scowling and rolled her eyes.

"We were about to have dessert, you want to join?" she said, the invitation clearly directed toward Sesshomaru. What a liar, Kagome thought. Like this woman eats!

"Another time, we had plans already." He said.

"Really?" Marcela groaned.

"Are you sure?" Armando asked, meeting eyes with Kagome. He hoped Sesshomaru didn't hold a grudge on him from last night's party. "There is a carnival up ahead, a few fun things to do. Rumor has it there is an anti-gravity chamber there. You pay a good penny but they suck all the gravity out and you're floating right away. The experience is nice."

"That does sound cool," Kagome simpered "It would have to be another time when I'm wearing underwear."

They all stared at her wide eyes wondering if she was kidding or serious. Sesshomaru tilted his head skeptically.

"Um…"she shrugged. "It was kind of uncomfortable to be in wet underwear after I fell into the lake."

Armando flashed a mischievous smirk at her and it quickly faded when he felt glared daggers coming from Sesshomaru.

"You fell into a lake?" Marcela raised a perfect brow. "Pazzesco! Only you, Kagome. Sesshomaru, I see you like them crazy."

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes back and pulled a box of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He rolled up his sleeves, careful to not stain his white shirt with smoke. He ignored the fact that Armando couldn't stop looking at Kagome since she's mentioned she was naked underneath.

"Come with us, you'll have fun. I am sure there are other activities that they have for those not wearing underwear. "Marcela batted her lashes. She pulled Sesshomaru to follow her and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Kagome eyed her back angrily as she followed.

Armando walked beside her and waited for there to be some distance between them and Sesshomaru. "So…no underwear?" he chuckled playfully and Sesshomaru shot a snarl at him.

Unnoticed by Kagome, she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Trust me, it's uncomfortable."

"I'm sure…"he teased. "I won't lie, I am hoping from some strong winds."

Kagome looked the other way with a grimace and faked a laugh. "You're funny…"

Sesshomaru tensed hearing Armando and took all his patience and strength to not lunge at him, snapping his neck in two. Marcela felt his muscles tighten and smiled.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" she said.

"No." he said.

"Don't worry, Kagome doesn't mind. Armando's keeping her great company.

Sesshomaru took another pull of his cigarette and opened his eyes wide with anger. His hands shook each time bringing the cigarette to his mouth and he looked back occasionally. They arrived to the carnival and walked around. Sesshomaru tried to edge away from her grasp but it wasn't easy. If he could use physical strength to pry her away, he would. But Marla had insisted that he and Kagome befriended them and stayed on good terms. It wasn't good for publicity if they had rivals.

"Wow, those tattoos are so sexy." She said and rubbed his forearms.

"They aren't tattoos." He said.

"Oh, right…"she said. "I forget you are a demon. They are birthmarks, right? Most demons are born with a certain mark and it determines what clan they're in?"

"You've been doing your homework." He said.

"Only if you're the subject." She smiled seductively.

Kagome and Armando were a few feet behind them and in hearing distance. She frowned listening to Marcela speak. Once again, it pissed her off that she knew a lot about Sesshomaru.

"So, isn't your mother upset that you're dating a human? I read that-"

Sesshomaru pulled away from her grasp this time. Kagome watched how the question brought anger out of him. Even Marcela seemed shocked by his reaction.

"I am afraid you are getting too personal, Ms. Potencci."

"Forgive me…"she said and walked back to Armando.

After the carnival, they managed to get away from them. Kagome faked sick and needed Sesshomaru to take her home. On their way back to the hotel, Kagome held a railing when she tried to fix her sandals and got something gooey on her hands. Repulsed and needing to wash it right away, they stopped at a Billiard. It was a hole in the wall so only a few locals occupied it. All of them were in their sixties. They walked down a narrow staircase to the bathroom downstairs. There was only one bathroom that men and women shared but they were the only ones downstairs waiting. It wasn't so bad for a hole in the wall, it was at least clean. When she finished washing her hands, anxiety filled her chest. This was it. They were going to go back to the hotel and talk about what happened last night. She didn't want to be stuck in the room having that conversation. If the conversation went bad, at least she could leave and walk around. She decided to bring it up as she exited the bathroom and looked at him. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for her.

"Ok…we should stop this."

He turned to her and squinted. "Stop what?"

"This…"she waved her arms. "Pretending."

He looked to the side with a frown and gazed back at her. "Could you be clear on what you're talking about?"

"I am not stupid." She paced. He waited for her to elaborate. "What are we doing here?" she turned to him.

"I would assume we are perusing about because a certain someone didn't want to go back to a 'boring' room."

"Don't be sarcastic," she crossed her arms. "Just say it."

"Say what?" he said, never feeling this state of confusion in his life. "Is there something you expect me to say?"

"Nothing more than what I know you want to say."

He looked around the dark hallway in disbelief and pushed her into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it and placed his hands on the wall, trapping her in between. "Go on…what am I to say?"

She felt her hands clammy and her breath shaky, afraid to look him in the eyes. Maybe it wasn't the best time to bring it up. "Look…last night…"

His eyes glowed at those words as he waited for her to finish. When she didn't, he scowled. "What about last night?"

"Let's just get it over with. It was a mistake, right? I mean, I'm not a demon."

"I realized."

"I don't want to be that human you have a fling with."

"That is what you expected me to say?" his gaze pierced hers; it darted between her eyes and lips. He backed away from her feeling an urge to kiss her and turned away.

"Well, you looked repulsed about what happened and seemed unsure. I am just helping you out to say what's on your mind!" She shouted.

"Not even close!" He raised his voice and it was crisp and threatening. He was surprised to have used that tone. He never had a reason to raise his voice.

"Then what? What's happening here, can you tell me?" she cried.

He growled and threw his hands over her and slammed them on the wall. "Don't you think this is new for me too?"

She flinched and bowed her head, threatened by his voice. He calmed down and exhaled resting his hand on her neck, rubbing his thumb against her collarbone. She looked up at him, her eyes swelling up with hot tears.

He shook his head "I have no idea what is happening here…"he whispered and lifted her chin. His gazed fixed on her lips and he brought her mouth to his.

A violent knock sounded at the door, snapping them both out of their daze and they looked around. They were in the bathroom and someone outside wanted to use it. They panted breathlessly and he was the first to have reason knocked into him. So to speak.

"We should leave." He said and unlocked the door.

"No! Wait, they're going to see us both in here together."

He rolled his eyes and waved around the bathroom. "You see another way out?"

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing…"she muttered covering her face as he opened the door.

A toothless drunk man hunched over watching them with a scrunched face as they walked passed him. "Kids!" he scoffed and entered the bathroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note

Sorry, guys. I know I took long. I had the flu and writer's block. A horrible mix if you ask me. Anyway, like I said, I won't give up and leave you hanging with an unfinished story so please review. It encourages me to go on. The more I proceed with the chapters, the more I find it challengeable which is why I am taking long. I apologize.


	15. Chapter 15Like Rabbits do

Chapter 15

RATED R

New York City 12:38am

Inuyasha peeked inside his father's study, waiting for him to get off the phone to speak with him. His father had called him near midnight telling him to come over as soon as possible. He hailed a cab and headed for the manor right away. Having his own car would have helped make the situation easier. Trying to get a cab near midnight was a gamble. The drunks and late night jobholders beat him to it. He just couldn't stand driving in the city.

He stood by the doorway and looked impatiently at his father. His father frowned as he listened on the phone.

"Don't listen to that woman, she is completely mad. I don't care if she threatens me, she will not come near them."

Them? Inuyasha thought. Was he talking about Kagome and Sesshomaru? He assumed this had something to do with Saya and sighed.

"You send who you can to Rome and you make sure the Jade Order or whatever fatuous appellation she's given this group, doesn't get near them. I'm not entirely worried about Sesshomaru but make sure you watch Kagome. She can't protect herself from the Tamashi if Saya decides to sic them on her. I will meet with her tomorrow so just do what I say until further notice." He said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha came in and walked toward his desk. "What's the emergency?"

Inutaisho sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh, that woman."

"What did Saya do now?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and plopped down on the chair.

"She continues to throw threats at me and she's sent the Tamashi to Italy

"Why would she send the dark ones to Italy?" The Tamashi were often referred to as the dark ones because of their dark appearances. They wore long black hooded capes and black masks. They usually 

worked for wealthy people doing their 'dirty' work. Sometimes people needed convincing and the Tamashi were good at that. They worked as assassins or bodyguards, sometimes as servants.

"I gather she wants them to spy and notify her if their relationship has exceeded toward something more serious."

"You mean, marking her, right?"

"Yes."

"Come on, dad." Inuyasha scoffed. "Sesshomaru would not mark her. Why am I the only one that sees that? Maybe he has some infatuation with her but to mark her is something serious, he's gone out with demon girls before and never marked them. Why now? And a human?"

"Did you see him before he left? He couldn't control himself. That was exactly how I felt when I met your mother."

"Oh, please, not this story again." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. It wasn't like he didn't want to hear about his mother but he knew the story inside out. He barely remembered her but he had a pretty good idea who she was by his father's stories about her,

"When I first saw your mother at one of my press conferences, she was representing the governor at the time when we were trying to push for integration; I felt such a strong attraction to her. I remember at first I was in denial, especially since I was with Saya but when I continued to see her at other conferences, it became stronger. I was jealous all of the time when other men were around her. My eyes would shift and the frustration of not being with her caused me to lose my temper easily."

"Dad, I know the story…" Inuyasha groaned but his father continued.

"Your mother made me realize I was not happy. Saya and I were forced into marriage, we were just living the way our parents wanted us. No one could understand when I had to leave Saya. I couldn't be unfaithful to her. My heart belonged to a human and I had to pursue my heart's wishes."

"Dad…"

"Saya just doesn't understand, Once we fall in love, we never fall out. I was never in love with her to begin with. It's been almost two decades and she still bares a grudge over this and now she is trying to get back at me through Sesshomaru."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eye."What is the emergency that you had me drive all the way here in the midnight hour?"

"We need to go to Italy."

"Now?"

"Now would be great, but realistically, we need our belongings I gather, so let's say, in a couple of hours?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Not in the least but I have this feeling that I must go there."

"So go. Why do you need me?"

"Come now, don't be so sour. Rin can come along and we can make it a family trip."

"Sesshomaru know about this?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"You're going to have us spy on him, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call it spying… I see it as observing the situation from afar without the person knowing." He pouted at his poor rephrasing of the term and shook his head.

"No, he'll know we're watching him. Do you remember when you had the Tamashi watch him because he refused a bodyguard? He beat the crap out of one, what was his name…Dosuka. You know how he is."

"How he was. Don't underestimate the power of love, Inuyasha."

"Don't make me gag."

"Inuyasha, son, listen. Your brother is going through something new for the first time in his life. This is the one thing he will not be perfect at, he will not have the answers. This isn't something he can just 

pick out of a book and study. You can't imagine how crazy this will make him. I assume he is probably trying to deny his feelings and push away but soon he will give in to the attraction. No demon has enough strength to resist the attraction to their mate, even if it is a human."

"How do you know for sure Kagome is his mate?"

"Just the little things I noticed about him when she came around. He is subtle, you have to pay attention to catch it."

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe we are talking about Sesshomaru here. He can handle his own problems. Besides, if he and Kagome are even, you know, whatever, which I don't think they are, why does it matter?"

"You really are in denial." Inutaisho sighed.

"Ok, let's just say this is all true and whatnot, why do you need Rin and me to come? What's our reason to be there?"

Inutaisho's jaw tightened as he turned his head away. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and tried to observe his father's face. There was a look of concern. "Those threats…they're about me and Rin, isn't it?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Aw, man. I am tired of this crap. I am not afraid of her. She can come if she wants; I have no problem showing her how I feel."

"That is enough, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha paused in his words and scoffed. His father stood up from his chair and walked over to him. "There is something ominous in the air. It clouds around my being and all I can think about is you, Rin and Sesshomaru. At the moment, he is unable to leave Italy so I must go to him but I cannot leave you and Rin alone."

"Feh, I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can…" Inutaisho agreed for the sake of his obstinate son. "but I cannot take that chance."

Inuyasha's face softened and he looked at him understandingly. "Fine. I'll get my stuff and get Rin ready."

"Already there!" she squealed as she stood in the doorway holding two suitcases. "Did you know Koga is going to be in Italy? Yah! He's doing a concert. Are we going to see Sesshomaru and Kagome? I can't wait. It is about time they got together. Can we get pasta when we're there? I need to buy an outfit. Do you know Koga's favorite color? What are you both waiting for? Let's go!"

Inuyasha and InuTaisho stared blankly at her.

"Yeah, Dad. This is going to be one heck of a family trip." He got up from his chair and stretched.

Inutaisho gazed down at a family portrait on his desk. He only hoped that he was just being paranoid but something told him he wasn't.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rome, Italy 6;30a.m

"Jesus Christ, these two are giving me such a headache!"Marla cursed as she slammed the newspaper on the desk. She glared toward Marques and shot up from her chair. "You can't imagine the trouble I've gotten them out of and yet they continue to make headlines every- other- day! 'Demon treads sacred grounds; the Vatican prays absolution for him.' 'The lovers are alcoholics and love the Scottish!' 'Angel falls into lake to rescue duck bullied by seagull!' What is wrong with these two?"

"Relax_, Cherie_." Marques exhaled a huge cloud of smoke and grinned.

"Why can't they make positive headlines that benefit their status as lovers? How about 'Lovers can't keep their hands off each other'? 'Lovers talk marriage' I admit, their pictures have come out better but a lot of people are still questioning. Especially with the leakage in the staff and crew, they'll leak anything to the press for a couple of hundred. They know they are not together! This is a disaster. Perhaps we rushed this project!" She cried. "Valentino hands this privilege unto me and what happens? I ruin it! He's going to regret the day he retired and handed me the position."

Marques put his cigar on the ashtray and stood up from his chair. He walked over to his distressed colleague and patted her back. "They get better, I promise. A' least he kissed her at the party."

"After a month of hassle! And he only did that after the rumor was announced to the public that they might not be a couple after all. We are screwed. I have to pull the plug on this project before we embarrass ourselves!" she huffed as she stormed out of their office/room.

"Where are you going?" Marques stammered as he followed her.

"To tell them to go home." She sighed. "We are wasting their time and they are wasting ours. These two don't want to model; they have no interest in it."

"No, no, you cannot." Marques cried. "I have good…eh feeling about them."

"Oh stop, Marques. I've heard enough of these 'good' feelings. I thought I saw something in them too. You think it is easy for me to admit I am wrong? How do you think I will feel when I have to address the press about stopping the lover's project?" she took a deep breath. She really didn't want to do this but she had no choice. Their reputation was in jeopardy. "This was supposed to help the discrimination between interspecies relationships. People follow trend, if these two succeed in what they are supposed to then we can put an end to this segregation."

"Give them time, these two are young, and they are stubborn." He whispered tersely as they got into the elevator.

"I've given them enough time! Benito is the best photographer in Italy and he is about to give up as well. If Sesshomaru were not such a smart- aleck, Benito probably would be more patient. "

"You are being international!" he scoffed.

"What?"

"Eh, you are not seeing things..eh..clear" he paused with his finger on his lip. He muttered something in French and frowned.

"I think you mean 'irrational' and no, I am not. You will thank me. They will thank us." They got out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Sesshomaru and Kagome's suite.

"Please, don't do this!" Marques lowered his voice by the door, looking at the knob nervously.

Marla took another deep breath and opened the door. She paraded over to the bed where she'd usually find them sleeping as far from each other as possible. There weren't words that existed to describe what she was feeling when she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru sleeping. This time was very different. This time, they seemed to have been naked under the covers and in each other's arms; in what looked like the spooning position.

She and Marques stood frozen by the foot of the bed, their mouths moving but no words coming out. She looked perplexedly at him and he raised his brows with a shrug. Normally, she'd yell for them to wake up but this was awkward. Their eyes widened when Sesshomaru's eyes opened in tiny slits that quickly formed into a scowl.

They stood there for about a minute feeling like the hugest perverts in the world and snapped out of it. She immediately frowned and tapped her watch.

"You have ten minutes!" she whispered and turned to leave.

Marques smirked and followed behind her.

He caught up to her by the elevator and got in. They didn't speak on the way down and after the long silence, she felt him boring a hole into her skull with his derisive smirk. She turned to him and shook 

her finger. "Alright, I give them one more week! Let us hope there are not any more crazy headlines. Let's not jump to conclusions here, they could have been drunk."

"Yeah…sure." He chortled through his thick accent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He traced her lips with his fingers and brushed it against her cheek. She slept peacefully in his arms, her breathing shallow. He peered at her lips in deep thought and recalled last night instantly. Her naked body against his felt warm and soft. Her long hair almost covered her face, it smelled of tropical fruit and musk. He removed a strand from her face and she woke up. Her eyes focused through the bright light of the room and saw two amber orbs staring right at her. She averted her gaze and looked down. Oh how embarrassing, was he watching her sleep?

"Hi…"she muttered awkwardly.

He didn't say anything and his silence caused her to look back at him. He observed her face, his gaze fixing mainly on her eyes. Her beautiful light brown eyes with specks of green, or that's what it looked like in the sunlight that shone in the room. Her skin seemed smooth and devoid of any blemish. His eyes darted down toward her lips. What was he thinking about with his face so serious? He was studying every inch of her. He noticed the bruises on her shoulders and bite marks. He had to control himself not to do that anymore. She wouldn't heal as quickly as a demon would.

"Can you say something?" she giggled, still feeling awkward. "You are just staring. It's creepy."

He felt his hand twitch, wanting to touch her face and stopped himself immediately. "We…should be leaving." He sat up and grabbed his blackberry from the nightstand. "Marla is waiting."

"Aw, crap. I forgot we were still modeling." She groaned as sat up. They did not say another word to each other and got dressed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they met Marla and Marques at the lobby, Kagome studied their expressions. Marques had an odd grin plastered on his face and Marla avoided their eyes as if she had done something wrong but it quickly changed to impatience.

"Alright, now that you two are _finally_ here." she cleared her throat and looked at her PDA. "We have a lot of work to do today so listen up. I pushed your commercial for next week. You guys are not ready to display a product yet."

Kagome scoffed, as if she wanted to be the emblem of a perfume called _Affair_.

Marla glowered and continued to read the agenda. "Alright, first things first, we are meeting with Benito for brunch. We're going to look over the shots and discuss them. Expect to see the press waiting outside of the studio; try not to answer any of their questions."

Kagome blinked her eyes back and sighed. Every so often, Sesshomaru met her eyes.

It all still felt new to her but being with him felt natural. When she really thought about it, it was weird. She never thought he had it in him to make her feel the way he did. There were so many questions she had. Were he and Shurran dating? Why had he gotten upset when Marcela mentioned his mother? Why was he always quiet? How did he get his hair to stay in place all of the time?

"KAGOME!" she heard.

"Yes?" she fell out of her daze and looked at Marla.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?"

"Um…"she shot a quick look between Sesshomaru and Marques. " Yes?"

"Really, and what did I just say?"

"Um…something about modeling and taking pictures."

"Very cute," Marla grumbled and got into the limo.

Sesshomaru shook his head at her and looked at Kagome. He extended his hand and helped her get into the limo. He felt uneasy, like he was being watched. He scanned around before he got in and noticed something from his peripherals. His eyes slowly moved up toward the building across from their hotel. Around the last few floors on the top, stood four dark figures at the ledge, watching him. His eyes glowed in anger and they moved so fast, it was a wonder if anything was there in the first place. Someone else would probably question his or her sanity but he knew very well, that something was there. Damn the Tamashi. They really needed to back down or he would have to make them. So they were probably under his mother's orders, he didn't care. They were defying his when he told them to stand down. He scowled toward the top of the building and got into the limo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Benito rubbed his temples and groaned. Another day of dealing with the two most stubborn people he's ever met in his career of photography. This was a waste of his time. His assistant searched for parking while he adjusted his camera lens. He did notice something different about the two earlier at lunch. They seemed to have been in their own little world. They would not stop looking at each other. Lunch wasn't the least bit satisfying with Marla arguing over his shoulder about the shots taken last week. He wanted to retake all of the shots because he felt they weren't convincing enough.

"There is too much space between them." He had said.

"What space? Any closer to each other and they'd become one person!" she had yelled.

But he saw it and he was pretty sure the public would too. Today, he felt optimistic. After observing them at lunch, there was something there. In the beginning, they seemed repulsed and uncomfortable by each other but now they stood next to each other with ease and he could have sworn they shared a moment as if they harbored a secret between them.

After they found parking by the studio, he pulled out a cigarette while his assistant set up his tripod and the rest of his equipment. He ran his fingers through his wavy hair and scratched the stubble on his chin as he started picturing his shots.

The limo parked behind Benito's van and Sesshomaru got out first. He held his hand out and Kagome grabbed it as she got out. Not a minute later did the press surround them as they walked toward the building. Sesshomaru lit a cigarette and started pulling Kagome through the crowd.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru! How is your relationship going? Is anything getting serious."

"Lord Sesshomaru, what makes her different than the models you've dated before?"

Kagome turned her head toward the reporter, surprised and curious to that question and looked at Sesshomaru. He didn't acknowledge him and continued to smoke his cigarette in peace.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Kagome marked?"

He almost snapped his neck at how fast he turned his head and glared at the reporter. The reporter's eyes opened wider and he could tell he struck a nerve.

Now that he had his attention, he decided to ask further questions while he had the chance."If she is marked, do your parents know? Are you actually planning to take a human as your mate?"

Another reporter interrupted and stuck her microphone out. "Lord Sesshomaru, Is Lady Saya aware of your courtship and if so, does she accept?"

"No comment." He said through clenched teeth and flicked his cigarette away. He pulled Kagome faster through the front doors of the studio not waiting for Marla and Marques to catch up. The security guards stopped the press from coming in and they headed toward the elevator.

"Wow…"Kagome let out a deep exhale. "What was that about? Who's Lady Saya?"

Sesshomaru stared at the numbers on the screen anticipating for the elevator to come. He looked to his side and registered her questionable stare. "My mother…" he said. The elevator came and they got in. She had more questions but he didn't seem in the mood to answer them. He stood beside her, resting his hands on the rail behind him. He was feeling great until now, with those questions thrown at him. It was reality checking in. He'd been so enwrapped with her that he hadn't thought clearly on the consequences.

He hadn't expected them to make love again and they did. It was becoming harder to stay away and it was becoming harder to resist her. Her lips felt so right on his. He couldn't really say he didn't try. When they returned home last night, he tried to be as cold as he could be. He didn't utter a word and he stayed as far from her as he could but it all turned out to be some sort of sexual tease. She went into the shower after him and he started to check his investments through the internet. The heat he felt was so strong that he couldn't bare it any longer. He found himself going into the bathroom and getting into the shower with her. He was as shocked as she was. It pretty much turned into a long night of repetitive lovemaking with ten-minute breaks in between. His body had never felt exhaustion and he was forcing himself to look wide-awake. She seemed to be doing the same thing. When they arrived at the studio, they were led to their dressing rooms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Benito looked out the window and flicked his cigarette bud out. He looked at his pack of cigarettes and realized he went through most of the pack. They had been in their dressing rooms for a while.

"_Supido_." He said. "What's taking them so long?" He marched toward one of the dressing rooms and knocked rapidly on the door.

"One minute." Said a voice inside.

"Anya, I am eh… on a schedule here. Where are my models?"

A petite girl opened the door and frowned. "We _haves_ a little problem." She slurred, making her Russian accent sound more prominent.

He scoffed as he pushed opened the door. "How bad could it- '' he paused, taking a long look at Kagome who simply blushed at him. She crossed her arms over her bare chest and turned her back to him. He couldn't grasp what he saw; her skin was covered in bruises and tiny scratches.

Anya folded her hands behind her back and pursed her lips. "I tried _coverzing_ it with _thzee_ concealer but it is going to take more time to _coverz _it up."

A short pudgy woman with thick framed glasses entered the room. She hung a few shirts on a rack and scoffed. "That's nothing. You should see him." She winked at Kagome with a teasing grin and left.

Kagome looked to her side trying to hide what felt like a red face and bit her lip.

Benito tightened his lips and sighed. Marques paraded in holding one of his dresses on a hanger with a smug look that quickly turned into a shocked expression when he saw his battered looking model.

"Sacrebleu! What happened to your skin?" He cried.

Kagome frowned. Was it her fault she bruised easily? It wasn't as bad as it looked. Her immaculate porcelain skin made it look worse.

Isabella squeezed through Marques as she made her way inside the room holding a duffel bag. She darted her gaze at everyone and took off her shades. "What's going on?" she said and looked at Kagome. "Oh…" She quickly turned her head to hide her smile.

Benito glared between Anya and Isabella. "You both take care of this!" He fumed as he walked away. Marques paced around whispering prayers and cross gestures. He pulled out his emergency flask, guzzled the warm whiskey as he handed the dress to Kagome, and left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Good, good!" Benito chuckled as he danced around them snapping away. "Kagome, put your eh… finger on his lip, yes, like that, good!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the rim of his hat and wrapped his arm around her back. She grabbed the collar of his pin striped blazer and tilted her head back. They both gazed at the camera with a smirk. Benito caught it and preened.

"Ok, that's good. Thank you both, go change now." He detached the lens to the camera and set it into a protective leather case. Anya passed him holding her makeup case. "Alright, let's eh… take one hour break, Anya, great work on the makeup. You eh…hid it well."

Anya grumbled something under her breath and waved.

Marques discussed something work related to his assistant as he tugged on Kagome's dress. He traced the hem and muttered something in French, Kagome had no idea what he was talking about. She saw Sesshomaru go inside a room and contemplated what was wrong with him. After their encounter with the press, he seemed to be in a bitter mood.

Marla followed behind Benito and clasped her hands. "Well? Did you catch your great shots today?"

Benito shot a smug look as he lit a cigarette. "I believe so. They did great today, something about the way they look at each other. They're coming around."

"Oh, they definitely are." Marla sighed, recalling her awkward encounter in the morning.

"What do you have planned for them today?"

"Well, they tell me fashion week in London is coming up, I'm trying to get a spot for them on the runway."

"Hmm, that will be tough. Kagome's not that tall."

"I know…but I'm hoping that because they're becoming big and you know, the first demon and human together, maybe they'll open a slot for us."

"Don't push your luck, bellisima."

"Well, I'm going to try. They have three more weeks here. Their contract is almost up; I want to use them as much as I can. I can probably convince Kagome to stay but Sesshomaru only agreed for the two months. It will be a one-year contract. They would go to London, Paris, Moscow, Tokyo and so much more places. They will be international."

Benito pursed his lips and nodded. Poor Marla, he thought. She was trying so hard with these two. What a waste of time they were going to be. He could not imagine them doing this for a year.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome looked inside the room Sesshomaru went in and saw him laying on the couch with his arm over his face. He didn't even change out of his suit. She walked over toward the couch and he raised his arm and looked at her.

"Hey…"she said.

He didn't say anything but he forced a half grin and placed his arm over his eyes again. She sat on the edge of the couch and stared at him.

"You owe me answers."

"Do I?" he said, amused.

"Yes."

"and what If I refuse to oblige?"

She frowned and started to get up. He removed his arm from his face again and grabbed her wrist, his eyes ajar. "I said…what if?"

"That isn't an option." She said, her voice wavering. This was it. She couldn't stand being left in the dark. He was hiding something and she was going to find out.

His face tightened and his eyes opened wider. He looked away from her gaze and nodded.

"Truth only." She said.

"Naturally." He scowled. Such accusation of mendacity insulted him. He had no reason to lie.

"I would think that by now, especially after last night, that you'd have answers. It's not that I'm quick to want to label things but I hate not knowing and I can't help feel you are hiding something from me."

He bit the inside of his lip as he pondered his words and prepared for what she might ask.

"Were you or are you dating Shurran?"

He quickly cocked a brow, surprised by the stupid question that he could not contain a chuckle. "Absolutely not."

"Ever?"

"Never."

"You guys seemed pretty close back in New York."

"We're not."

"Ok." She said. "Next question."

He sighed, and here he thought he had it easy.

"Do you see us as…well, a fling?"

"…No."

She hadn't expected him to answer so quickly. She stared at him, waiting for him to change his answer but his face didn't move a muscle and he returned her gaze with seriousness.

"Do you wish I was a demon?"

"Sometimes…"

She felt her lip tremble and tried to swallow the hurtful pain. He grabbed her face and turned it toward him.

"It would make it easier." He said. He could have said no but that would be lying. He didn't want to lie her, even if his answers would be painful to accept.

"make what easier?"

"Everything."

She nodded and remembered the reporter asking him about his mother. "Why don't you talk about your mother?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"It seems everyone has a lot to say about her. Marcela seemed to know a lot, the press, why do you get annoyed or angry when they mention her?"

"She and I…"he started. He paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words, irritated that he had to answer. "It's complicated."

She leaned her head to the side and waited for him to elaborate. Seeing her face, he knew he wasn't going to get out of this question so easily.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "She disappeared for a while after my father remarried Inuyasha's mother.."

"Keep going." She smiled when he thought he had answered her question.

He blinked his eyes back and shook his head. "She can be a little intrusive and controlling."

"Like any mother."

"Not exactly." He scoffed. "Behind every mother's action, there is some feeling of concern for her child's well-being. This isn't the case."

"You're beating around the bush…what is she controlling and intrusive about?"

He exhaled deeply and patted his pocket for a cigarette. The topic was already upsetting him. "My life or the life she wishes me to lead."

"Ok, now you're being vague."

He closed his eyes in frustration. "She hopes that I take over my father's status as a leader, gain all of his wealth and find a mate by the end of this year." For crying out loud, he never heard himself speak for a long period of time.

She pouted in deep thought. "Why by the end of this year?"

"I turn twenty-one."

"Oh…"she said. For some reason she thought he was a lot older. He acted older. Her eyes watered as she yawned.. "So I'm guessing when you say she is hoping you find a mate in two months, she means a demon mate."

"There is no other in her definition."

"How about in yours?"

He tensed at her question and shifted uncomfortably. She didn't intend to put him in the spotlight. They stood silent for a few minutes and she hoped he'd have answered her questions without having to ask them.

. "Well, let me know if I'm set up for another heart break." She laughed, half-joking and half-serious. "I mean, if you are just going to say we're a fling later on, I rather just…you know, back out now."

"Don't burden yourself with these inane thoughts."He shut his eyes for a moment trying to fight the sleep.

"Are they?"

He opened his eyes and pulled her toward him. She lay on top of him and placed her hands under his back. He wrapped his arms around her back and tried to fight the heaviness of his lids. Not only did she tire him physically but now his mind was exhausted. He ran his fingers through her hair and she started feeling sleepier.

"Yes…"he said in a whisper and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

"Ok…"she murmured through his shirt and shut her eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Marla groaned when no one could find Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Where did these two go off to now?" she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it. Benito smiled as he changed the settings on his digital camera.

"Perhaps they eh…made a lovers' getaway."

"Oh, this is funny to you? We're pressed for time here. I wanted them to go to the Orphanage in Naples. What better publicity is that? Imagine, you get a shot of Sesshomaru feeding one or Kagome holding one and reading to them."

"Yes, how eh…exotic would that be." He faked excitement.

"I'm too old for this; I can't go looking for them."

"You won't need to," Isabella sneered as she came into the room holding a comb. "We found them." She glanced at Anya who peeked from behind her shoulder. She nodded with a frown.

"Where are they? Wait, don't tell me!" Marla closed her eyes with frustration as she raised a finger. "On the back of a Hell's angel's Chopper, covered in tattoos and a bandana?"

"Eh…no." Isabella raised a brow and looked at Anya.

"No? Let's see. They broke into the Zoo to let all of the animals out, was Kagome seen riding an elephant out in triumph?"

"No, they are-"

"Please tell me they are at least in the country."

"Eh, yes madam, actually they are right here in the building."

"Really?"

"Yes, they are sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Marla peered at Benito and back at her in disbelief. "Sleeping where?"

"In the employee lounge, on the sofa."

"What?" Marla jumped from her chair, Benito following behind, getting his camera ready.

"I guess you should have had them eh… check the building before you sent the eh… search party out in Rome." Benito cackled.

Marla ignored him as she followed Anya and Isabella to the room. They opened the door quietly and looked inside. Benito pushed through them with his camera and tiptoed toward the sofa. Sesshomaru lay on the couch with Kagome on top of him, his arms around her, his face buried into her hair.

"This is beautiful…"Benito said in a whisper.

"Careful, he is a light sleeper." Marla warned in a terse whisper that she assumed would wake him up. He must have been deeply exhausted; his face didn't move an inch.

Benito took a few more shots and walked back toward Marla.

"Someone needs to wake them up." She said.

Isabella raised her hands and left. "I'm not doing it."

"Me neither." Anya crossed her arms.

Marla looked at Benito. He shook his head and leaned against the door. "Let's give them another hour. They are tired. Trust me, eh… two things don't work in this business, eh…tired and eh… hungry models."

"Fine, one more hour, and then I'll wake them up myself!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome smiled as she watched Sesshomaru sleep. His face was still, his breathing heavy but he seemed at peace. His chin stuck out, his lips pouted and she fought the urge to kiss it, she didn't want to wake him. She brushed her finger against his cheek and he opened his eyes. He closed them halfway and 

stared at her through his lashes. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and saw the time. They'd been asleep for almost two hours. No one woke them up, that was weird. He pulled her up and she buried her face in his neck.

"Knock, knock." Isabella said as she came in. "Well, the sleepy lovebirds are awake. Good, Marla is just about to have a heart attack." She handed an envelope to Kagome.

"What's this?" she mumbled as she sat up on his lap.

"I don't know." She said. "It has your name on it. Hurry will you, we have two hours left of studio time and I need to do your hair." She left and closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru sat up, watching the envelope cautiously as she opened it. Was it someone from his clan? At this moment, with the Tamashi lurking around, he expected anything from his mother.

"Oh it's from Koga!" she jumped on his lap. Oh, how he wished she wouldn't do that.

He felt at ease and lay back down to close his eyes.

She smiled as she started to read, "Hey, kids. We're in your neck of the woods, well, kinda. We are in Europe though. Right now, we are in Paris, from here we will go to London. Oh, and by 'we', I mean Sango, Ayame, Miroku and the bandmates of course. Dude, these European girls are crazy! See you soon, P.S …"she stopped reading and looked at Sesshomaru.

She lifted her dress up and leaned back down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his top lip softly. He opened his eyes, slightly stunned. His lips followed hers and he brought her closer to him. His mouth opened, letting her tongue meet his. A light moan escaped his lips as she massaged his groin. His hand went up her dress and rubbed her thigh as she grinded her hips against his. She kissed him harder and broke from their kiss. She panted with a smile and sat up. He looked at her, breathless as well and confused.

"What was that about?" He licked and gnawed on his bottom lip, his eyes glowed with arousal.

"Oh," she shrugged. "Koga said to give you a kiss." She mounted herself off him and he grabbed her wrist.

Did it mention anything about finishing what she started? He thought. "Is that so?" he said, staring at her lustfully with a devilish grin.

She was aware how much she had teased him and decided to have fun with it. "Mmhm, we should go. Marla will be looking for us." She winked and walked away.

That was cruel, he thought as she left the room. Leaving him hanging like that, oh she would pay. His breathing became steady as he tried to focus out of the aroused state he was in. After ten minutes, he finally collected himself and left the room. He met eyes with Kagome on the set, they were reshooting the Jacuzzi shot. This shot was different. The Jacuzzi was smaller and the walls were black, making the water look eerie and dark. There were five-foot statues of Anubis, the black headed jackal with gold eyes. Kagome wore a short silk gold dress with slits on the sides. Her entire body was covered in gold glitter and her hair was wet and loose. She wore an Egyptian style necklace with gold snake armbands.

He felt someone pull him and looked down at the small girl. Anya brought him into the room and started removing his clothes. Marques walked in holding a pair of golden briefs.

You have to be kidding, he thought.

"_Oui,_ I know." Marques rolled his eyes. "Not your style but this isn't mine, this is Valentino's. They want to do Egyptian theme. Don't worry, lucky you, this won't be seen in shot."

Sesshomaru sighed as he changed into the embarrassing garment. Marques brought over a gold chest plate and armor. Anya helped him put it on. She started painting his skin gold.

"Thzee gold matches thzee eyes." She smiled and looked at Marques, who smirked as he observed Sesshomaru in the briefs.

"Not bad…"he winked. "They fit very well."

After ten minutes of feeling violated and sexually undressed by Marques's eyes, he met with Kagome by the pool. He got into the warm pool. The water was pretty high, it rose to his chest. Kagome stood on a step that they planted inside so that she'd be above the water by a few inches.

"Okay, Kagome, turn to me. Sesshomaru, go behind her. Place your left hand on her hip. Kagome, wrap your arm behind his neck, good." He said.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's lips by her ear and tried to focus on the camera. His breath caused her to shiver. His lips curled into a devilish grin as he rested his lips on her shoulder and looked into the camera.

"Wonderful!" Benito gleamed.

Kagome tilted her head and gasped when she felt Sesshomaru's right hand between her thighs. She looked back at him and a grin remained on his face but he looked into the camera. She wondered if anyone could see but it was pretty dark. His hand seemed still in the water.

"Kagome, look at me." Benito scolded.

She cleared her throat and looked back at him, trying to ignore Sesshomaru's roaming hand. She felt his hand go up her thigh and rub against her core.

She bit her lip and smiled for the camera. "What are you doing?" she clenched her teeth.

"Nothing…"he smirked. Oh, this was evil, he thought. He poked his finger into her underwear and lifted it, letting his other fingers come in easily.

"Stop it!" she spat in a whisper.

"It isn't nice, is it?" he whispered into her ear. He took his index and middle finger and started rubbing inside her, his middle finger going further.

She felt her face hot trying to suppress her moan, the steam of the Jacuzzi making it hotter.

"Great, Kagome, love the look of lust, give me more."

"_Do_ you want more?" he muttered into her ear, his lip brushing against it. She felt the vibration of his voice in her skin.

"No," she said in a very low wavering moan and turned to him. "Stop."

"You should apologize." He started to rub harder, his fingers going in circles.

Benito looked into his camera lens and frowned. "Anya, did you put blush on her face? She looks red!"

"Niet, I did not use thzee blush!" Anya argued. She and Benito exchanged a few combative comments on Kagome's hue.

"Ok, ok, ok…I'm sorry." She gritted frustratingly, her eyes narrowing into slits.

He stopped and removed his hand. She felt her body shaking and her core tingling from being close to climax. She looked to her side and glowered at him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and turned her around. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That was taking it too far." She tried to look angry but all she wanted was for everyone to disappear so she could get back at him. Didn't seem like she had to do anything, she could feel his arousal.

He cursed under his breath feeling his member harden. It truly sucked being a guy sometimes. It turned him on as much as it did her and now, the both were completely horny in a Jacuzzi surrounded by people staring at them, one with a camera.

A few more shots and Benito looked at his watch, it was close to nine, and they started to wrap things up. He couldn't ignore the sexual tension emanating from the lovers. He hoped his shots captured it.

"That was perfecto!" he clapped.

Marques leaned in and fanned himself with a cardboard. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"No…I feel it too." Marla said. "There is no way your shots missed that, Benito."

"Hmph!" he shrugged smugly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They barely got to the door before she jumped on him and started kissing him. He skillfully opened the door with his key while holding her with one arm, not breaking from their kiss. He carried her through the threshold and set her on top of the desk. She pressed her lips on his roughly as she unbuttoned his pants. She felt his hardened staff and got off the desk; she knelt down and brought his member into her mouth. His head fell back feeling the warmth and wetness of her mouth around him. Her hands went up his shirt as she jerked her head back and forth. He couldn't grasp what was going on with him. His behavior with her was unrecognizable to him. He didn't know who he was anymore. Feeling frustrated, he stopped her and pulled her up. He carried her to the bed and fell onto it with her. He lifted her dress up to her stomach and pulled off her underwear.

Her muscles tensed feeling his breath between her thighs. She grew frustrated waiting for the suspense of his tongue. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her close to his mouth. She felt the tip of his tongue at 

her opening and shivered. His tongue pressed firmly against her and he almost growled at her taste. He felt himself hunger for more. He ached to be inside her but not yet. He wanted to taste her more. His tongue ventured in circles and suckled. She held her moans in as she gripped the bed sheets. He knew he had found her spot. She breathed heavily, crying intensely with pleasurable moans.

He couldn't wait any longer. He took off his shirt and leaned into her. He opened her legs and pushed himself inside her. He pulled away and thrust forth repeatedly.

She couldn't stop moaning over and over as he pounded into her. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax. She tingled all over, the feeling of ecstasy overwhelming her. She pushed him off of her and got on top of him. She thrust her hips onto him hard and began riding him. He gripped onto her hips helping her thrust and bit his lip when he came close to his peak. His body jerked when he released himself, the feeling so strong, he lightly grunted. They stood in that position for a couple of minutes as they caught their breaths. They had to stop doing this, she thought. They had been screwing like rabbits for the past two days. Marla would have a seizure if they fell asleep on the job again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. His lips brushed against her naked shoulder and he sucked on her neck. She closed her eyes and winced but smiled shortly after. It sort of hurt when he bit her but at the same time, felt good. Were all demons biters? She never got to ask him about what the press meant by her being marked. Did it have something to do when he bit her?

She was the first to sleep. He tried, even as tired as he was, but sleep didn't come to him so easily. He ran his fingers through her hair as he pondered about what was going on. Time was running out, his mother would find out soon. The Tamashi had been spying on him, they would soon report to her about his sexcapades with her. The sex…he couldn't believe how amazing the sex was. He couldn't stop thirsting for more. There was no more self-control. She so much as touched him and he was ready to jump her. As the days went by, his feelings grew stronger. He cringed at the thought of them being a fling. There was no way it could be. Flings eventually ended and he didn't want this to end. But there was no way his clan would accept him taking a human as his mate. He didn't want to lose the respect like his father did but now, leading the clan seemed trivial. His interest was diminishing every single time he held this girl in his arms. He never expected to date a human, never expected to kiss one, or make love to one or…fall in love with one. He didn't know what to do and the only person that probably knew what to do was on the other side of the world. His father had the answers but he never asked his father for anything. He's never needed his help. He never thought he'd see the day when he actually needed his father's advice. He couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he refused to get on the phone and ask his father for help.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:

Well, I may have gotten just a tad carried away with this chapter. I hope you understand the title now. Hehe, Anyway….I am really trying to update as quick as possible but every time I write something, I tend to erase it or not like it…you know how it goes. So please leave me reviews…I like reviews. They're fun. The story will come to an end soon and then, that will be it for me and the fan fictions. I've 

been writing fanfics for three-four years now, I think it's about time I move on to originals…lol. Anyway, I'll keep you updated and you all know where to find me. Thanks for taking your time to read this.

-Yours truly, Yanaristocrat


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Kagome mused in the chair while Isabella washed her locks in the sink. Isabella occasionally glanced at her and chuckled when she noticed how much she was smiling.

"You seem to be in the clouds lately." She said.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet and smiling since you got in this chair. Are you thinking about Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed and looked to the side while she lathered her hair. "No. I wasn't…I was…"

"Uh-huh." Isabella teased. "You guys are acting like teenagers. It is how you say…cute. You both have changed so much in the last couple weeks."

Kagome droned. "Hmm…yeah, I guess."

"So, when did you guys really hook up, after that kiss?" she asked and Kagome quickly turned to her.

"You knew?"

Isabella nodded. "It was obvious that you both weren't together but it was also obvious that there was something going on."

Kagome bit her lip and sighed. There was no use in lying anymore. She was actually glad. Isabella wasn't someone she enjoyed lying to. " I never thought I'd date a demon again. Actually, he was the last person I'd ever think I'd date."

Isabella laughed. "Why? He is attractive, he seems smart, and I heard he is wealthy. That is like every woman's dream."

Kagome scoffed. "but you have no idea how much of a jerk he was."

"You'd be surprised who you fall in love with. I fell for this guy one time who used to push me and put gum in my hair in middle school; we dated for four years in high school."

"What happened?"

"Eh, we just went our different ways." She shrugged. She placed a purple streak of her hair behind her ear. Kagome quickly took in her appearance with admiration. Isabella was quite pretty. She was very slender, average height, dressed very funky, and laid back. Her jeans always had holes in them. Her choppy dirty blonde hair always had a fun color highlight in it. Today was purple. It complimented her green eyes and her Cindy Lou who nose.

"I don't know what to do." Kagome said. "I keep thinking this is not going to work. He and I are just too different."

"and…by different, you mean, different views or different interests? Or is it …eh…just the fact that you are a human and he is a demon."

"I know it's stupid but in my experience, it is a big thing. All of the demons I know just date other demons. Their parents forbid them to have something serious with a human. They are very old- fashioned and traditional."

"You must've bad past with dog, eh? He must have…eh…bit you hard, so to speak."

"Well, because of that dog, my mother won't speak to me. I embarrassed her in front of her friends and I am shunned from the entire family because I was willing to give it up for that guy." She paused and shook her head. "I was so stupid."

"We all make eh… sacrifices….sometimes it's for wrong reason or in this case, wrong person. You learn from it and you move on. Your mother sounds like stubborn woman but I bet she misses you and cries every night."

"Yeah, right." Kagome scowled; blinking back the tears she could feel were coming if they continued to talk about this subject. "So I can't wait for you to meet Koga. He should be coming very soon."

Isabella frowned taking that as a hint to stop talking about it. "Oh? Is that the one in band?" She wrapped a towel around her head and started to dry her hair.

"Yeah, he has a concert in Paris, London and one here, in Rome."

They stopped talking as Isabella led her to another chair. She unwrapped the towel and Kagome's ebony mane fell down past Isabella's knees. Isabella raised her brows at how long Kagome's hair was and ran a comb through her hair. She parted her hair to the side and trimmed her ends. She noticed a 

mark on her neck through the strands of her hair and moved it to the side to see it better. She poked it and Kagome looked at her suspiciously through the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"There is some strange mark behind your neck. Does it hurt when I do this?"

Kagome laughed. "No, just feels like you poking me. What does it look like?"

"Eh…it looks like teeth mark but it is comes out like bubble. It almost looks like a circle." She looked at Kagome with a teasing grin.

Kagome blushed again. Was it when he bit behind her neck a couple of weeks ago? She'd thought it would be gone by now but then again, every time they made love, he'd bite or gnaw at that particular spot. This made her think about the question one of the reporters had asked him weeks ago. Was she marked?

There was another long moment of silence. Isabella continued to trim her hair and blow dried it after she was done.

"So, things go well between you and him?"

Kagome nodded and looked at her with a saddened smile. "Yeah, it's going so great. I just feel…so comfortable around him, you know? He has another side to him that no one gets to see, sometimes I don't get to see it either. He's funny and he is very observant…I'm not sure yet if that's a good thing or not. He also seems to listen to everything that I say. I can tell he listens because he questions everything. The other night I rambled on about a Halloween I spent with my brother a couple of years back. We cut up our mother's favorite bed sheets and ran around like ghosts, scaring each other and tripping over the long blankets. Of course we got in trouble, especially me since I'm a lot older…"Kagome stopped to laugh. She seemed to miss her family a lot. "Anyway, I thought he wasn't really paying attention since he was on his laptop but he asked me questions like 'What else did you do that day?' or he asked what was my mother like or my brother. He cares to know the little things…"

"He cares about the things that are important to you." Isabella added.

Kagome stammered on her next word and looked down at her lap. She picked at the fabric of her shirt. "I'm kind of nervous." She tittered. "We leave next week back to New York, back to our old lives. What if we go back and it was like it never happened?"

Isabella pursed her lips and met her eyes through the mirror. Her green eyes were bright and soothing. "The way you both look at each other? I don't think it's possible."

"It could be a temporary infatuation. Maybe it was just because we were confined to a room together for two months and we had to rely solely on each other's company."

"Eh…you lost me with some of those words." She said. "but either way, you're wrong."

Kagome sighed. Her relationship with him felt so surreal, she couldn't help doubt it. It was her own defense mechanism preparing her incase of disappointment. "There are so many beautiful demons out there. I can't ever compare to a demon girl's beauty. He comes from wealth and he's dated models and celebrities before. I'm just average; a nobody. I came into this business because Marques was desperate and I happened to fit in his minus zero clothing, which by the way, are becoming loose on me, thanks to Marla. No sandwiches?"

Isabella laughed. "Sorry, I actually ate it."

Kagome sighed. "It's ok. I mean, you have to eat too, I understand. Besides, I've gotten used to not eating so much. I used to be able to eat a whole pizza pie and a two liter soda by myself." She said, taking great pride at her gluttony. "now, I'll be surprised if I can finish a slice without feeling so full."

Isabella muttered something in Italian. "Well, don't get too thin like these girls around here. I always expect their bones to come off while they walk."

Kagome laughed. "I wish I could take you back with me to New York. Can't you come?"

Isabella smiled. "No, I don't think so. Unless I became your personal stylist but you don't want to model after this, yes?"

Kagome stared off into oblivion and her lips twitched. "I'm not sure anymore. It seems like everything I thought I wanted or didn't want is changing these days." She quickly thought of Sesshomaru. At first, he was rude, mean and cold. She never thought something intimate would happen between them. She didn't allow herself to see it. Now that the both of them overcame their differences and initiated their relationship, she couldn't believe they didn't do it sooner. It just felt so right to be in his arms. She felt a sense of warmness that she hasn't felt in a long time and as the countdown started for the day they'd leave, she was afraid she was going to lose it.

Sesshomaru walked into the dressing room followed by a short lady fixing his blazer. He met eyes with Kagome and looked away. The lady cursed in Italian for him to stay still as he walked toward the window. Isabella and Kagome quickly changed the topic.

Marla pranced into the dressing room with her PDA in hand. "I have wonderful news!"

Kagome looked at her and Sesshomaru kept pacing around with his blackberry, the lady who attended his fitting, paced with him.

Marla shrugged at their unenthused responses. "I got you both a spot for Fashion week. The project has been going so well, everyone loves the lovers. They want to see you both on the runway! Can you imagine? Valentino will be so proud."

"but…we're leaving in a week. The contract is done." Kagome said.

"Well, yes. For this project….but you can sign on to new deals. It doesn't have to end here. You have no idea what a privilege this is for you, Kagome. Normally, you wouldn't meet their requirements but since your reputation as a lover, they're willing to look passed that!"

Seeing the disinterest in their faces, she cleared her throat and lowered her head. "Well, you don't have to make a decision right away. It starts in January. You have two months to decide. Just consider it. Money is no longer a necessity. You don't have to pay to get in anywhere, you get all of the expensive clothes for free and become such a high profile among the A-listers. " Once that was said, still she didn't receive much of a response. She sighed and left the room. Poor Marla, Kagome thought. She seemed to be doing everything in her power to make them big when they had no interest in becoming so.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He fixed his eyes on the screen of his phone with deep concentration while the lady next to him hemmed his pants. Sensing her stare, he looked over to her. She looked away immediately and he smirked as he looked back at his phone.

The smirk turned into a frown once he finished reading his emails. He had to make it a point to call his mother before they left Italy. If not, things would certainly become bad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome tried to sleep but her mind was racing with thoughts. She opened her eyes in slits and looked at him. Sesshomaru slept soundly next to her. His face smooth and calm as if nothing bothered him. She lay next to him; watching him sleep. It still baffled her, the idea of the both of them together. The more 

time they spent together, the more she felt herself get attached. She yearned for his touch and anticipated each kiss that ended up leaving her breathless. Every time they met each other's eyes, she had to look away. His gaze was too intense to hold. His beautiful amber orbs pierced her skin like a million little needles. The crease by his lips that formed when he slightly grinned caused her to flush immensely. She couldn't understand how she could feel so much for him so suddenly.

Maybe he was different. He truly wasn't like anyone she's ever met. He paid attention to the little details that most people missed. He knew so much. He was very smart and once you got passed his uncouth and standoffish persona, he proved to be quite the contrary. He was charming but subtle. He listened to her and was not afraid to oppose her perspectives. Most guys would agree to avoid the girl becoming upset or annoyed thus leading to a night of love-less making. He didn't seem to mind getting her upset but at the same time he cared for her state of being.

She slowly rolled to her other side, careful not to wake him and gathered all of her thoughts that she pushed aside the past few months: Her family, her future, and now him. Her last encounter with her family wasn't so great. Her mother still harbored the same anger that bestowed upon her the actual day she committed this supposed blasphemy. Her grandfather pretty much mimicked her mother's feelings and Sota was still as clueless as to why she left in the first place. Since she moved to the Village Loft in the city along with her roommates, she lost her sense of direction. She had a plan in the first place: Get a place of her own, a job that would support her through college and enroll in said college to become a Lawyer. But that dream had died. Did she even want to be one? She'd study but there wasn't much passion left in the field.

She remembered a conversation she had with Sesshomaru during the time they'd first met. He mentioned her seeking a suitable and conservative major that would justify her past and it seemed he was right. She was trying to impress her mother by thinking that she could do great on her own. To bring herself up from the shame she had brought to the family. Then there was the modeling. This modeling gig came out of nowhere and suddenly everyone in the fashion world knew her. The past few weeks, the press followed the both of them around with their cameras constantly taking pictures. This was in Italy. She wondered if anyone back home would know about her. She could continue to model, she thought. It was good money but she couldn't stand the world it came with. People were materialistic, fake, and snobbish. It was also a lonely world. If Sesshomaru hadn't come, she didn't know how she'd feel here by herself, with a strange guy sleeping next to her for two months. If Sesshomaru hadn't come, nothing would have happened between them. She exhaled a frustrated sigh at the thoughts that kept her awake.

She tried to close her eyes but felt an overwhelming anxiety. She couldn't place her finger on where it was coming from but it felt as if something bad was going to happen. Why was she worrying so much, she thought. It was pathetic. She shook her head and forced herself to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_TRAITOR!" she roared, her eyes glowing red. Her silver hair flowed fierce in the wind as she balled her fists in rage. "TRAITOR!" she repeated, this time with a guttural tone. _

_The wind was blowing strong; his hair flew back revealing his usual acerbic mask. A slight hint of shame appeared on his face and he averted her crimson glared daggers. He looked around him, hundreds of crimson eyes stared at him, their growls droning in unison. They whispered in the darkness 'Traitor' and stood behind his mother waiting to attack. There were mounds of fire surrounding them. There was no way to escape. _

"_I have failed you." He said._

"_It isn't too late!" she hissed. "Make your choice!"_

_He tightened his jaw and scowled. His eyes darted at all of them; he could take the rest of them. She was going to be a problem though; he didn't think he could lay a hand on her. _

"_Sesshomaru…"he heard and he looked behind him. There she was, in a white dress, her black hair flapping amok around her. She smiled and extended her hands out. "Are we going?"_

_His brows creased and he looked back at his mother. She glowered at both of them and fixed her eyes on him. "You better not." She muttered lowly._

"_Forgive me, mother." He said and turned around. He heard her yell and the wind blew stronger. As he walked toward Kagome, she extended her arms out at him. He looked away for a second to see if his mother had followed. Suddenly, Kagome disappeared. He peered around for her bemused to where she had gone off to. He heard a screech, it sounded like Kagome, and he looked back._

"_What a disappointment!" his mother raised her head angrily and brought his mate into view. She held on to Kagome's neck, gripping tightly. Kagome choked out a few whimpers._

"_Don't!" he spat and held out his hand._

"_She is the problem!" she smiled maniacally and raised her above her head. Her strength was so much more powerful than he imagined. "I should have known you would turn out like him! She's clouding your judgment, once she is gone, you will see clearly."_

_He mouth continued to move but he wasn't listening. He could only look at Kagome. She met his eyes helplessly, tears falling out of her red, oxygen deprived eyes. He felt his teeth grind against each other as he panted. "Let her go. I will come with you." He said, realizing he sounded like he was pleading._

"_How pathetic, you are begging for her life. You have changed. You made a vow to lead our people. You cannot turn your back on us, especially….for a human!"_

"_I said I will come." He hissed._

"_You will come with me." She said. "As for her," she stopped and looked at her. She snarled at her very essence and looked back at him. "As long as she is alive, you will never reach your full potential. She is your weakness and must be gone." And with that said, she threw her over her shoulder and all of the demons behind her threw themselves at her, clawing and biting at her skin._

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his body was unable to move. The shock rendered him immobile until he realized what was happening. His eyes flashed a bright red as he_

_bolted toward them. He pierced at the faces and hearts of some with his claws and broke a few necks until he was able to see her again._

_Whoever was left retreated at his mother's side. They all stared at him with smirks, her blood dripping down their hands. _

_He stopped breathing as he knelt down toward her dead body. She lay on the floor, in blood; her damp hair covered her face. His hand trembled as he reached over her face. He ignored the pain rising in his chest. He was trying to hold it in but they continued to mock him with their pride and sneers. His lip trembled as he persisted on not letting them get the best of him but the pain was eating at him. Not being able to control the pain any longer, he bellowed as he charged at them. After he defeated what was left of his clan, his mother appeared behind him and in one swift turn, he grabbed her neck._

"_What are you going to do," she said. "Kill your own mother?"_

_He looked away from her and felt a snap in his hands._

He gasped and opened his eyes. His eyes shifted and he looked around, confused. It was just a dream but it felt so real. He quickly turned to Kagome and looked at her. She was breathing and sleeping 

peacefully. His hand rested on her arm and felt its way up to her neck, still adamant about her well being. She was fine, he assured himself at last. His labored breathing came to a halt as he wrapped his arms around her and came closer. He held onto her tightly, still feeling that she could be taken away from him. The warmth of her body soothed him and he was able to relax again. It was just a dream, he told himself. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. It was four in the morning and even though he was able to relax again, the sleep didn't come back. He gazed at the moonlight through the window and thought about his dream. What a foolish dream, he thought. His mother wouldn't do that. That was such a dramatic interpretation of the actual situation, should it arise. Without a doubt, she'd probably mimic that same anger that was displayed in his dream but she wouldn't go that far as to throw her to the pack of demons to have her mauled and decapitated.

He looked at the clock to the blinking light of his blackberry. More voicemails, more questions, how much longer would he avoid it? Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to take action now. It was about midnight back in New York. He reached over Kagome to grab his cell phone. He lifted the sheets off him and sat up. He grabbed his pants from the chair beside the bed, and put them on. He walked out of the room toward an exit at the end of the hall that led to a balcony. He patted his pockets for his cigarettes as he dialed his mother's number as he entered the balcony. He looked out into the city as he sat on the couch by the wall. He let it ring for a while but she didn't answer. He'd have to try again later. He lit his cigarette and fell into contemplation about his life.

That dream made him realize he felt stronger for her than he thought. His chest still hurt from it. What was that about? It felt like his chest was on fire and his heart throbbed. He leaned his head back and exhaled the smoke above him. He looked down when he felt his phone vibrate on his lap. His mother's number flashed on the screen and he took a deep breath before he answered it.

"Mother."

"Hmm," she said. "Yes, now you remember."

"Diligence, mother. You should know very well about that."

"After a month and a half, you finally manage to be liberated from time's grasp."

"At least I called."

"Agreed," she said. "You must be aware of how betrayed and upset I feel by the news."

"I'm sure."

"How else do you expect me to feel when I am the last to find out about this preposterous escapade of yours, through the newspaper I might add!" her voice became shaken. She tried her best to sound calm but that was the last thing she was feeling.

"I expect nothing less." He took another pull of his cigarette. "But let us not talk about me right now. How are things fairing on your end?" He had to stall for a little while.

She stood silent for a moment, sensing he was evading the subject. "The Jade Order is ready. They are waiting patiently for you to step up. They are, though, impatient as to why you have not found a mate yet. I have revealed that you will have a mate by the end of the year. You do realize that if you haven't found one by the given date, you will be appointed one, right?"

"I am well aware of that…"he spat as he exhaled the smoke out forcefully.

"I hope you can see why I've picked Shurran. Her clan is very strong and her father is quite powerful as well. He is happy to hand his clan over for you to lead. He has high respect for you and wants no other for his daughter. She is healthy and you both will bare healthy and strong children."

He rolled his eyes. "I do not need a mate to lead a clan."

"It is tradition, Sesshomaru."

"Well, it is overrated."

"Not to the people, it isn't. Remember, you are probably the wealthiest and strongest demon since your father. You will have the power to combine the clans and lead them all. We can take back the world as ours. This equality between species is just utterly ridiculous! Humans have long been our slaves and should remain that way. Your father, that disgusting monkey lover, thinks he can change the world with his half-breed son and a human for a daughter. Ugh, how embarrassing." she laughed. "He may still hold the power and fear into the people but deep down, they know he is a joke. You don't want that, do you?"

He sighed and flicked his cigarette off the balcony. "No…"

"Listen closely, Sesshomaru. You've worked so hard your entire life to get to this position. You've mastered your swordsmanship and fighting techniques before you were ten. You established your own wealth by thirteen and by eighteen; you have gained the respect, even more than your father has, from 

everyone, humans included. I am not a fool; I believe you have some sort of intimate relationship with the human you are doing this project with."

"I…."

"I know these days, it is normal to have flings with humans…and I can bend myself to accept that, you understand? If you are just reveling in this asinine gambol, then I will stand aside and allow this meaningless act to go on. But when the time comes, you have to end it and claim the mate you are going to be with. Whether it is a demon you found yourself or…Shurran."

He was about to argue with her but decided it wasn't best right now. Let her think what she wanted at the moment. He didn't want her to keep the Tamashi spying on him.

Speaking of which, "Call back the Tamashi." He warned.

"Alright." She said. "But before I do, you must tell me, in all honesty, is there anything serious happening between you and the human?"

He closed his eyes and answered yes but he realized it was just in his mind. "No…there is nothing going on."

After a long pause, she removed all skepticism from her mind and sighed. "Very well, worry no further. They are off your back. My word, they are becoming quite rusty. You weren't even supposed to know they were following you."

"You doubt me, mother."

"sometimes…" she said. "Only because you are his son. I won't bother you anymore. I will see you when you return. Fare well."

He hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. It cracked into a few pieces and he fumed as he shot up from the sofa. He paced back and forth and gripped the railing. Wonderful, now his phone was of no use. He couldn't believe he just did that. His mother always knew just how to get under his skin. He stroked his chin and stared out into the city. The wind blew strong and cold and though shirtless, the heat from his anger made a barrier against it. Time was running out. There was one week left and then they had to go back. He cursed himself to the depths of hell as he pondered his actions toward the dilemma. He didn't do anything to stop it. Instead he pursued their relationship and allowed it to escalate. He didn't want to hurt Kagome. The thought of it angered him but he didn't want to hurt his 

mother either. He could have just told his mother he had no more interest in leading the Jade Order but that would send humiliation toward her way from the demonic society. He couldn't see her going through it again. She suffered enough in the past. He stared at the shards of his phone and sighed. Now he had to buy a new phone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, Sesshomaru walked around the outlet a little longer after he purchased his new phone. He needed time to himself to think. Luckily they were able to salvage the information from his broken phone. He had records there he couldn't afford losing. He placed his phone in his back pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Something flashed from the corner of his eye as he passed a jewelry store and he turned toward it. The crystal seemed to attract the sunlight and it beamed toward him. The reflection of it illuminated rainbow specks on his face. He leaned down the glass case and gazed at the ring.

A small woman with long brown hair noticed Sesshomaru looking at the ring and sprinted toward him.

"It seems it has chosen you."

He looked up at her with a stone face and turned to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go? You seemed to gaze at that ring as if you knew the perfect finger it belonged to."

He stopped walking and glanced at her from the side. Keep walking, he told himself. Instead, he placed his cigarettes back in his pockets and walked toward her. She opened the case and pulled out the ring. She aimed it at the sunlight and it glowed beautifully. The aquamarine rested on a platinum band covered in small diamonds. What made the ring look even more special was the angel wings on each side of the crystal.

"I know who you are…" she smiled. "Don't you think this would be perfect for her?"

He felt entranced by the beauty of the ring and lowered his head from it. She could tell he was struggling to walk away but he grabbed the ring. It felt like Kagome's size, how odd. He looked at it and looked at her. He narrowed his eyes at her as if she were an evil witch and handed her his credit card.

After he was able to escape the enchanted store, he headed toward a coffee shop in disappointment. This was not going to fix the problem. Why would he get her a ring; it would send the wrong message. It wasn't like he planned to propose. It was just a pretty ring and he knew Kagome would like it. He ordered his coffee and ignored the fact that he was being watched.

His father had been following him for the past week. He was very aware of this but decided not to call him out on it. Once he did, he knew many questions would arise, questions he wasn't ready to ask and questions from his father that he wasn't ready to answer. What annoyed him was how his father presumed to think he wouldn't notice him following. His parents underestimated so much these days. Did they think that dating a human would impair his senses?

Once he got his coffee, he sat down at a bench outside of a store. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he looked at his watch. Kagome was too tired to come out and stayed back in the hotel but insisted that he'd bring her coffee when he came back. The wind was crisp and cold in the morning. It smelled of freshly baked bread and flowers. The beautifully scenery didn't help how he felt. He was being torn apart inside, torn between his mother and Kagome.

He grabbed the velvet box from his pocket and opened it to look at the ring. He pulled on his cigarette as he brushed his thumb against the gem and looked up when a shadow towered over him. He looked up and Shurran smiled back at him with her arms crossed.

"That's a pretty ring. Is that for me?"

He curled his lip, as if in disgust and exhaled smoke. He closed the box and put it back into his pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"Photo shoots, shopping…fashion week is coming up soon, have to prepare myself. I was on my way to get my headshots and saw my future husband sitting down seeming to have his head in the clouds."

Future husband? Talk about ones head in the clouds. He scoffed.

"Oh come on, are you still trying to avoid the inevitable? Just face it, you and I are going to be mates unless you've found one already? And by that, I mean a demon."

He shook his head with a grin as he stood up from the bench. When he started walking away, she followed with a huff.

"So who's the ring for?"

"none of your concern."

She frowned. "Everyone is talking about you, you know. They say you're a monkey lover just like your father."

He turned to her, his eyes lighter than normal but there was rising anger in them. "You are out of line."

She bowed her head and looked to the side but stubbornly continued. "How can you be so selfish?"

He glared at her in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your mother has suffered enough humiliation, don' t you think? Your father embarrassed her in front of their friends and other clans. Her one hope to restore her reputation as a Queen through you is slowly diminishing the longer you pursue this relationship with the human. I swear, your mother should have been chosen a leader if they allowed women to."

"Don't lecture me on ethics."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't being so unethical. What is it about humans, can you tell me? What can you get from her that you cannot get from me or another demon girl? Demon girls are much more prettier, smarter, we come from respectable families, I mean, come on, she is not even an Aristocrat!"

Sesshomaru pulled on his cigarette and flicked it off as he continued walking down the outlet. They passed a few stores and everyone watched them as they walked. By now, they all knew who he was, and the question that was now stirring up was who was this woman and where was Kagome?

"Our kinds should stick together!" she spat when he didn't answer her. "You believed this once, now you're being a hypocrite. My father has entrusted our clan as well to you and you're going to just ruin it by-"

He growled feeling his patience run out and turned to her. "Please, just… shut… up. Your feigned views on social morality are not convincing anyone. Leave me to attend my own business without your presence or opinions."

"Fine." She scoffed and came closer to him, her face inches from his. She looked to the side and noticed many staring, a few people with cameras. Her eyes darted back to him and she nodded. "I'll leave you to attend your affairs. I will walk away confident that you will make the right choice." She wrapped her 

arms around his neck and he jerked his head back as far as he could from her. "In the meantime, accept that I am yours and you will be mine."

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her arms off of him. He grabbed her wrists and leaned into her ear. "Keep dreaming." He said, his voice ending in a whisper. He moved back from her, gave her one last look and walked away.

She lowered her head, fuming but smiling at the same time. What a stubborn man but how hot he was! She had to have him. She will have him.

She turned to leave when a tall guy blocked her with a tape recorder in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Hi, my name is Gio Marozzo, I'm a journalist for Fashion Weekly Italy. I have a few questions, how close are you with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Shurran batted her lashes and shrugged. "Let's just say we're really close."

Gio grinned in excitement. "How close?"

"Closer than his 'lover' Kagome would like, I assume."

"So you are the other woman, I take it?"

Shurran scoffed. "She is the other woman. I am his wife." She paused for a moment. Oh no, what did she do? This was a journalist; this would probably hit the newspaper. Sesshomaru would be very angry with her or maybe this would make the situation much easier for him.

The journalist shook his head in shock as he rewound his recorder to make sure he got it. "Thanks a lot." He said and sprinted off.

Shurran bit her thumb looking around. Somehow, she didn't know if what she did was for the best or not.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha and Rin sat in the back of the BMW while their father sat in front with their driver.

"Dad, give it a rest. He knows we're following him." Inuyasha said taking a sip of hot chocolate.

Rin sipped hers too. She licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah, he totally knows we're on to him. Can we go shopping now? Koga should be in Italy soon and I have nothing to wear!" she cried.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes and looked at his driver. "Just keep it a three car distance. I don't want him to suspect us."

"Too late for that…."Inuyasha shook his head and looked out the window of the car. " Man, Sesshomaru and Kagome are pretty big out here. Look outside; there are pictures of them everywhere." Aside from the billboards, their posters were on the sides of buildings, stores, and busses.

"I can't wait to see Sesshomaru and Kagome." Rin wiped her mouth. " I just knew they'd get together. She's so pretty too, like a princess. I want to let my hair grow like hers. Dad, can I get a tattoo? What does 'lovers' mean?" She squeaked when Koga's band came on the radio. "Dad, can you put it up?"

"Please…" Inuyasha and the driver said in unison.

He turned the dial up and the Koga's voice became louder. Rin knew all the words and sang along.

"_How was I supposed to know you were for me_

_I was raised to speak like this, and walk like that_

_It made me blind, I could not see_

_Fuck this pain and fuck this life_

_I cut and wait to bleed_

_The relief just pours out of me…"_

Inutaisho quickly turned it off and cleared his throat.

"Well, this is not suitable for a girl your age, Rin."

Rin frowned. "Dad, you lowered it at the best part!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm not so sure you're going to the concert."

"Dad, that's unfair. I'm almost ten! I'm not a kid!"

Inuyasha chuckled at her oration and she started hitting him.

"You're just mad because Sesshomaru has Kagome and you don't!"

"Oh, that was a low blow." Inuyasha pushed her off him.

"Would you two stop?" Inutaisho scolded as he looked through his phone. He tried calling Sesshomaru three times since they got here and he never answered his phone. It was very unlike him not to answer, especially since he was born with a phone in his hand.

"Can we just stop spying on him and talk to him already?" Rin groaned. "I miss him."

"Not yet." Inutaisho shook his head. "He isn't ready to see us yet. He's trying to figure things out. He knows I am watching him but he's waiting until he can find an answer on his own before he calls me out."

"How do you know that?"Inuyasha finished the rest of his hot chocolate.

"I know my own kids. Sesshomaru has never asked for my help in his life, and he will go as long as he can without asking, even if he needs answers right away."

"What questions do you think he will ask you?" Rin asked.

Inutaisho smiled. "Those questions are between him and I, my dear and the only reason he will ask me is because I've been there."

"I wonder what he bought from the jewelry store." She said. "…maybe it's a present for Kagome!"

Inutaisho gazed at his lap and tapped his finger on his arm. He felt like he was back in the past, as if he was watching himself and Izayoi when they were younger.

"Sir," the driver broke the silence. Inutaisho looked at him. "He's pulling over. What should I do?"

Inutaisho smiled. "Pull over."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru pulled over to the side and got out of his rental white Porsche. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and leaned on the hood. He adjusted his shades as he exhaled smoke into the air. A few minutes later, a Black BMW with black tinted windows pulled over behind his car. He heard the car 

doors open and he glanced to the side. His father came out of one side in a black suit. His hair tied back into a neat ponytail. He greeted him with a lift of his Armani shades.

"Since when?" his father said.

"Since you came…" Sesshomaru answered. "You are getting sloppy in your old age."

"I suppose I am not surprised. "Inutaisho frowned. "I wasn't trying hard to hide myself. If I were, trust me, you would have no idea I was here."

"Right…" Sesshomaru scoffed. "Who is in the car?"

"You remember our driver Sumei, Inuyasha as well and…"

"SESSHOMARU!" he heard and looked over to see Rin running toward him.

"and Rin." Inutaisho finished.

Sesshomaru flicked his cigarette away knowing she was about to jump. She did and he caught her. She hugged him tightly and he scowled at his father.

"Why did you bring them here?"

"Felt like a family outing." Inutaisho scowled back.

"You're a little out of your way."

"Felt like having real Italian food."

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Rin looked at him with her big brown eyes. A sad expression masked her face.

"I am." He said with a forced grin but it faded when Inuyasha came out of the car. He walked over and stood by his father's side.

"Why have you been following me?" he said and set Rin down.

"Can I not worry about my son's well-being?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow and looked at Inuyasha.

"Feh, Don't look at me. I had no choice. I could give a crap about your well-being."

"Oooh, What's this?" Rin said and they all looked down at her. She was holding the velvet box that was inside his jacket pocket. She opened it and the sunlight shined on it causing a glare so strong, they all squinted.

Sesshomaru patted his jacket and glared at her. How did she do that without him noticing? He forgot she had a habit of going into his pockets. Ever since she was little, she liked to pull out his phone, play with it, or his lighter, his cigarettes to break them or go through his wallet and pretend it was hers. He snatched it quickly and placed it inside his chest pocket of his leather jacket.

Inuyasha and his father stared at him with wide grins and he looked away from their teasing stare.

"It is not what you think."

"Uh-huh…" they both said.

"Oh my god, are you going to propose?" Rin jumped up.

"No, I am not." Sesshomaru sighed. He grabbed the bridge of his nose and turned away.

Inutaisho frowned. Sesshomaru needed to speak to him, he was sure, but he wouldn't do it in front of Inuyasha and Rin.

"Where's Kagome now?" he asked.

"back at the hotel."

"Oooohhhhh…" Rin and Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and opened his car door. He looked back at his father. "Where are you staying?"

Inutaisho smiled and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Did I do something wrong to you?"

"Oh come on, you won't even know we're there. We're only a few floors down."

Sesshomaru got into his car and drove off.

"Come on, let's head back to the hotel…" Inutaisho said.

"Can we go to the mall before, please, please!"

"I have an idea. How about we go back to the hotel and you can ask Kagome?" Inutaisho said as he led Rin back to the car.

She squealed. "Yeah, ok!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Won't even know we're there, huh?"

"I need him by himself, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome was in the shower when he came back. He peeked inside and pulled the box out of his pocket. His fingers brushed against the box and he noticed his hands trembled. Was he nervous? He opened the box, looked at the ring and closed it back. How was he to give it to her? He thought of many ways. One, walk to her and hand it to her. 'Here you go.' And walk away. Two, set it on the bed, let her see it. Three, show her the box, take it out, and put it on her finger. He heard the shower turn off and immediately placed it back into his pocket. Snap out of it, you fool, he thought. What was wrong with him? Giving her this ring wasn't a good idea. He took off his jacket and placed it on the chair by the window.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He folded his hands and stroked his thumb contemplating. Shurran was here, his father, Inuyasha and Rin. It was all too much to take before noon. Kagome walked out drying her hair with a towel. He looked at her and noticed she was wearing his white dress shirt.

She hung the towel up on a hook by the bathroom door and walked over to him.

"Coffee?"

He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He grabbed her leg and lowered his head into her stomach.

"You forgot?" she groaned.

He nodded and looked at her apologetically. "I ran into some things this morning. I completely forgot. I will go get it now." He was about to stand and she pushed him back down.

She looked at him with a smile. " It's alright. I think I will live. What happened, what did you run into?"

He opened his mouth to talk about it but gave it a second thought and felt it wasn't a good idea to mention he ran into Shurran.

"Let's get something to eat then. Did you eat?" she said, noticing he took long to answer. He probably didn't want to talk about it.

He shook his head and leaned back on the couch. He looked at her bare legs, her thighs were showing when her shirt rose up as she tried to pull her hair back into a pony tail. He looked at the shirt and tilted his head.

"That is my shirt." He said.

"Yeah…" she blushed giving up on putting her hair into a ponytail. She released it and it fell down her back. "It's comfy."

"I don't think I gave you permission to wear it. You must take it off now." He smirked.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down. He extended his hand out and grabbed hers. He pulled her down and she sat on top of him, facing him. He lifted his hands under her shirt and gripped her hips. She leaned in to kiss him and his hand caressed her back. His lips parted open and she lightly bit his bottom lip. Her tongue met his and she lightly moaned as it massaged against each other. He undid the buttons to her shirt or rather, his shirt that she was wearing and opened the shirt. He gazed at her breasts and his eyes moved down to her stomach and her underwear. He licked his lips and looked back at her. She buried her face into his neck and he closed his eyes as she kissed and bit his neck. The harder she bit him, the more aroused he got. She noticed it and deliberately bit harder. He grunted and turned her over. She lay back into the couch and he got on top of her. He started kissing her neck and squeezed her breast as he came in between her legs. She moaned and a low chuckle escaped her lips.

"Oh god, I love you…" she muttered and she opened her eyes wide. Did that come out of her mouth? She looked at him hoping he didn't hear but he stopped kissing her and looked at her in shock.

Her brows drew together as she tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. What made it worse was that he just stared at her and looked away. As if she said something terrible. He closed her shirt and got off of her. He sat down on the couch and didn't meet her eyes.

She looked around, her eyes welling with tears in embarrassment. She clutched her shirt closed as she sat up. "Um…" she said and he stood up from the couch.

"We should… get something to eat…" he said.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "Let me just….change." she said, holding back her tears. She rushed to get her clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom immediately before she began to cry.

She closed the door, turned on the sink, and sobbed quietly. She felt so humiliated. How could she have said that? They've only been together for two, almost three weeks. He obviously didn't feel the same way, it was too soon. She splashed water on her face and forced herself to suck it up and stop crying. She was becoming so sensitive. It served her right since she opened herself up again. It was too late, she fell for him and she fell for him hard.

Sesshomaru put his leather jacket on and sat on the couch as he waited for her. His leg shook impatiently as he looked at his watch. She said she loved him. He's never been taken by surprise in his life. He didn't know what to think. A part of him was scared by it and another part was so glad to hear those words coming from her. This meant it was serious. He knew he probably hurt her by not saying it back or acting shocked when she said it but he couldn't say it. Of course he felt it but saying it would mean they were becoming something serious. He needed to figure out what to do and he needed to figure it out now. Was he going to take over the clan? If so, he needed a demon mate. They'd never accept Kagome in a million years. What was more important, leading the clan, bringing his people back to the old ways, which he seemingly didn't follow anymore or Kagome? Whose heart could he bare to break…his mother's or…Kagome's?

He dialed his father's number and let it ring. Time was running out and he still didn't have the answer.

"Yes?" his father said on the other line when he picked up.

"We are about to have lunch."

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Basilica Taberna, bring the half breed and Rin."

"You are sure you want me to bring them?"

"Yes." He said and hung up the phone.

Kagome came out, her face glowing with makeup and her hair done to perfection. She was barely in there for five minutes. She zipped up her white hooded sweater and shrugged. She opened the door and looked at him. "Well, I'm ready."

He met her eyes briefly and nodded. He followed her out of the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They didn't talk on the way to the restaurant and they didn't talk when they got there either. They sat down and looked at the menu in silence. The restaurant was very ornate and full of color. The walls were gold with beautiful old paintings. Pillars surrounded the dining room in a Mediterranean style. The table clothes were a beautiful blood red with gold candlesticks as a centerpiece. The waiters walked around in matching white uniforms; it was a wonder how they stood clean in a restaurant surrounded by marinara covered entrées.

Kagome wished so much that she could turn back time and not have said that. Now everything was awkward between them once again. She looked up at him but he didn't look at her. He just stared at the menu.

He could feel her staring at him but he couldn't bring himself to look at her right now. He heard Rin and Inuyasha arguing and sighed. Thank god!

"Sesshomaru! Kagome!" Rin squealed.

Kagome looked to her side in a quick turn and smiled. "Oh my god…" she stood up. "What are you guys doing here?" she said. She was so happy to see them. There was a sense of familiarity with them; they felt so close to her. Maybe it was because she didn't know anyone in Italy so other than Sesshomaru, they were the next closest thing.

Rin wrapped her arms around her and Inuyasha smiled as he hugged her too. Inutaisho smiled and bowed and Kagome couldn't help hugging him too. He opened his eyes wider in shock and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Inutaisho and Inuyasha looked at each other trying to think of something quick but Rin answered.

"We came to see Koga play." She answered.

"Right…" Inuyasha said.

"That's right." Inutaisho nodded in relief. The good thing was that Rin wasn't even lying.

"Oh, yeah, he is." Kagome said as she sat down. "I didn't know you were a fan of Koga's."

"Oh…my…god, are you kidding?" Rin scoffed. "He's my future husband!"

Kagome laughed and they all sat down. "So, how did guys know we were here?"

"Sesshomaru invited us." Rin said. God bless her, they thought, saving the day with the convenience of her honesty.

After a while, they ordered their food, ate, and listened to Rin talk more about Koga. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at Kagome. She was prettier than the last time he saw her. What did she see in Sesshomaru, he wondered.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru excused themselves from the table and went outside the terrace to speak. It seemed every restaurant in Italy had the luxury of a terrace. Inutaisho brought his wine with him and Sesshomaru did as well. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Kagome looked toward them and wondered what they were speaking about. She soon forgot about her embarrassing moment with Sesshomaru as she shared laughs with Rin and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome as he pulled on his cigarette and looked at his father.

"She's a very pretty girl." his father said. "but you know that, don't you?"

Sesshomaru exhaled smoke into the air and sipped his wine. "I thought I needed your help."

"You thought? I gather you came to a conclusion?"

"Yes." He said, his face became tight as he looked away from his father. "I have to end it."

His father's expression became unreadable and he raised his brows. "You think that's wise?"

"It does not matter if it is. It is the right thing to do."

"How so?" his father chuckled.

Annoyed that it was no laughing matter, he looked at him scornfully. "I have a clan to lead when I get back."

"You can do that with her by your side."

"They will never accept her."

"Make them. You are the leader, you make the rules."

"The rules were made long ago. They have to be abided by."

"If you faithfully abide by them, why did you pursue her?"

"I…I couldn't stop."

"That's wonderful….use her for your own selfish needs and throw her to the side when she becomes a problem for you in the future."

"That is not the case!" Sesshomaru spat and looked back hoping no one inside heard. It was very loud inside the restaurant with the music playing and people laughing.

"I honestly thought I raised you better."

"How is it not respectable? I am sacrificing my happiness for our people. "

"So you are happy," his father said.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You aren't seeing the picture. Don't be so selective. That wasn't the highlight of the sentence."

"You want to know how I don't see that as respectable." Inutaisho leaned closer. "because it is a lie. You choose to live a lie. You have no idea what you are going to do to yourself."

"Not that it is any of your business, but I thought you should know. You might think I am like you but I am not. I am not weak. I know my duties and I will do what I have to, to ensure and succeed in my leadership."

Kagome came outside and knocked on the screen door. "Hey?" she said.

Sesshomaru turned quickly toward her, his face changing from his scornful expression to a kind one. Inutaisho noticed this and couldn't believe how much in love his son was with this girl.

"We're done eating…Rin asked me to take her shopping, can I?" she looked at Inutaisho.

"That'd be lovely, dear. Yes, by all means. You must understand, living in a house of men, she is deprived so she might come off as….hyper."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's alright." Kagome said. "Inuyasha said he can. I'll leave you boys to it." She said and glanced at Sesshomaru. He met her eyes and she turned to walk away.

Inutaisho watched as she walked away and turned his gaze to Sesshomaru. "I hope you realize what you're getting into. You have no idea how bad it can get….the pain."

"I am not you. Don't insult me by thinking you and I share the same weakness!"

Inutaisho laughed. "You still have much to learn. You may have grown up fast, you may have mastered certain techniques, but this isn't something you can learn so quickly It comes with time. This is nature; this is a part of who we are. Our mates are apart of us. One soul…without the other, one will always feel incomplete."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I am finished. I have made my decision."

Inutaisho clenched his teeth and nodded. This wasn't something he could tell his son. In order for him to learn, he had to find out and experience it on his own. What worried him was the pain. He wouldn't wish the pain he felt when he lost his mate on anyone. It was the type of pain that made death look like a means of escape. He sighed. There wasn't much more he could do.

"When do you plan to tell her?"

"I will tell her tonight."

"Don't you think you should wait until her friends come? She is going to need someone to hold her when you destroy her heart." He spat and walked off.

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw and gulped the huge ball forming in his throat. These feelings still were new to him and he didn't know how to handle it. His hand trembled and it stirred up his wine. He took one last gulp and finished it. He set the glass down, took one last pull of his cigarette, and flicked it off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'_Oh god, I love you…_'

Those words repeated in his mind as he lay in bed with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He heard the door and turned to his side when Kagome entered. She walked over with a small bag and plopped down on the bed.

"Did you know your Dad, Rin and Inuyasha are staying in this hotel?" Kagome laughed. "They're a few floors below us."

He didn't respond and she grabbed the bag. "You seem grumpy. I know what will fix that." She raised her finger and opened the bag. She pulled out a box, opened it, and waved it in front of him. "It's a case…for your phone. Since the other one broke, this will help incase it drops again. It's a really good one too…not those cheap ones…look it even has cushion inside and a cover for your screen." She smiled.

He sat up and grabbed it from her. He looked at it with a sincere grin and nodded. "Thanks…"he said, his voice low. He looked at her and looked away again. He still couldn't meet her eyes. This was so hard, he thought. Why did she have to buy something for him when he was planning to break up with her?

"about earlier…"she said. "It just slipped out. I just…got caught up in the moment."

He wished he could raise his eyes to meet hers, see what her expression looked like. He opened his mouth. This was it. He had to tell her. Tell her it was over. Tell her that it just was not going to work. No more breath-taking kisses, no more laughter, no more mind blowing love making. After he said what he needed to, it was forever gone.

"We need to…" he said and looked up. She waited for him to finish with her beautiful smile and bright hazel eyes. "sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah..I know the drill." She chuckled. She leaned over to kiss him, like she usually did when they were about to sleep. She waited for his lips to open, to welcome her but it didn't. He just brushed his lips against hers and turned around. Her brows twitched in confusion as she sat back up. She took off her shoes and walked to the bathroom to change. She turned off the light when she came back out and lay back down. She felt like she swallowed a rock. She could feel his cold shoulder and it literally made her cold. Normally, he'd wrap his arms around her before they slept. Tonight, he didn't. Tonight they slept with their backs facing each other.

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17Mark my words, she is marked!

**Chapter 17**

_Seventeen years ago…_

"_It's been nine months since Lady Izayoi's death and he still hasn't left his room." A young woman sighed as she washed the dishes. She shook her head and turned to another woman who was cutting up vegetables for dinner._

"_He needs time, Sanara." The other woman shrugged as she sliced carrots. "He just lost his love. His heart is dying. He needs to find the strength to over come it."_

"_but the children, Kyoni…Master Sesshomaru is only four and Inuyasha is barely one. Someone needs to care for them." She dried the last plate and turned off the sink. She walked over to the counter by Kyoni and leaned against it._

_Kyoni continued to cut more vegetables and poured them into a pot of boiling water. "I understand that but there is nothing we can do. Lady Saya is ready to take Master Sesshomaru if InuTaisho doesn't make it. As for Master Inuyasha, there is no one to care for him, except for us of course, but I don't think the elders will allow us to care for a demon's son…even if he is a half breed, he is still a demon. No, we must pretend all is going well for now or they're going to overthrow Lord Inutaisho once they see he is unfit. He is strong. I know he is going through a rough time but he will come back for his children."_

_Sanara bit on her thumb and looked worried. "Did you see his chest? He continues to claw at it. The wound is not able to heal and the blood continues to seep through the bandages. I keep cutting and filing his claws but they grow back so fast. I cannot even remove the blood from his sheets and clothing anymore. I had to throw them out. I don't know how much longer I can see him go through this pain, Kyoni. He is such a nice man, so different from the others. He's never talked down to us and last Christmas, he gave me a perfume set …what kind of master does that?"_

_Kyoni rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lord Inutaisho was known for his generosity toward the human society. He'd let her live in the manor and paid for her children to go to a good school. He had built many shelters for half-breeds when human or demon shelters neglected them. She began stirring the vegetables around and added a pinch of salt. "I've heard of that pain they go through when the loss of their mate occurs. It's an unbearable pain that goes beyond their tolerance. They say it is as if your heart is on fire and boils the blood, you feel like you're burning from the inside. There is no medicine for it, painkillers do not work, but I found out that Whiskey helps. The other night, he was screaming in agony and I gave him a pint of it…" she waved her hand in the air. "… Slept like a baby."_

"_Such a sad thing…what happened to Lady Izayoi. It was so sudden, not even a warning. One day, she was as healthy as ever and full of energy and the next day, gone. Poor Master, I've never seen that kind of love before. He cherished her."_

_A girl walked into the room and shook her head while holding a bottle of milk. She opened the refrigerator and placed the bottle inside._

_Kyoni looked at her watch and frowned. "Suri, it's almost evening, where have you been, has Master Inuyasha been fed?" She asked as her aged brown eyes narrowed at the young girl. She placed her hand on her hip as she waited for her to answer._

"_I know, madam, but my chores kept me detained. I was planning on feeding him now but the strangest thing happened," she stepped closer to the both of them and looked behind her shoulder. She lowered her voice into a whisper. "I went into the room and Master Sesshomaru was feeding him already." _

"_Really?" Sanara laughed. "That little brat? After so many times of trying to kill him, are you sure there wasn't poison in the bottle? You better go back and see if Master Inuyasha is still alive!"_

"_I don't think so." Suri mused obliviously. "He was simply sitting down holding the bottle for him while reading a book .I came in to feed him and he frowned at me and said 'Time is of the essence.' And he turns away and says 'Your service is not needed.'"_

"_Oh that boy and his witty remarks. I tell you, I'd scold him if I didn't fear he'd smother me at night."_

_Kyoni tapped her on the head with the wooden spoon she used to stir the pot._

"_Ow…"Sanara groaned._

"_Don't be so mean, Sanara. Master Sesshomaru may be a handful but he has his father's heart. He's a good boy…just misunderstood, that's all."_

_She scoffed as she rubbed her head. "Good boy? He doesn't have a caring bone in his body. He's snobby and already pretentious like his mother. No sympathy for his father either! The other day when I went to change the Lord's clothes, I come out and Master Sesshomaru was waiting outside with a scowl. He stares at me with his arms crossed like this and says 'Serves him right for marrying a human.' And he walks away. Can you believe he said that? A four year old?"_

_Kyoni sighed. "Oh come now, you know that isn't him speaking. He's just mirroring his mother's words. That woman has him training day and night and feeding him nonsense. He may be smart for his age but he is still a child nonetheless. He is going to listen to whatever his mother tells him. Lord Inutaisho was out of his mind to give her joint custody especially since she opposes his ways and perspectives on humanity. Pass me the knife, dear."_

_Sanara muttered as she grabbed the knife from behind her and handed it over to Kyoni. "Master Sesshomaru will grow to hate humans as well and he will be just like his mother, just you wait. Why doesn't she just leave him alone and stay on the island. It doesn't make sense that the exiles are still allowed to come into the city. Sometimes, I think Lord Inutaisho is too nice for his own good."_

"_No, I don't believe he will become like her… not while Lord Inutaisho is around. The boy looks up to him…he will become just like him. Who knows, he might fall for a human one day himself, think of the irony…"Kyoni smiled._

"_Psh!" Sanara scoffed louder. "Master Sesshomaru with a human, don't make me laugh … No, he will marry a nice demon girl and they'll have snobby little demon babies..."_

_Suri shook her head. "Let's just hope Lord Inutaisho will come to. If he doesn't make it, everything will just fall into ruins. I don't want to work for another demon lord. They're all cocky and rude and think they can have their way with us."_

"_Have hope, child. Lord Inutaisho is very strong and although he is compassionate, he is the strongest of them all. They all underestimate his pow-"_

_They all stopped when they heard a loud wail coming from upstairs. There was a loud thump and glass shattering, sounded like the furniture being thrown around the room again._

_Kyoni sighed, "I'll get the whiskey…Suri, please get Master Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and take them out for a walk. I don't want them to hear him."_

"_Alright." She hurried out of the kitchen._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two black hooded figures stood behind a statue of Lady Magdalene on top of St. Christopher's cathedral across the street from the hotel. The sun was rising and the night's chilled air suddenly became warm.

"Dosuka, please, this is nonsense. We were ordered to fall back. If we continue, Lord Sesshomaru will surely catch us again."

Dosuka removed his hood as he narrowed his red eyes toward the hotel, his arms crossed while waiting, waiting to see something. Something he could give Lady Saya to show her that her son was lying.

He scoffed. "Let him catch us."

His accomplice chuckled derisively. "You say that now…" He glared disbelievingly at him and shook his head. He whipped his cloak over his body, disappeared, and reappeared on top of the roof. Dosuka looked up at him with his crimson orbs.

"Why do you doubt me, brother?"

"Because you are being absurd. You blasphemously accuse the Prince of such heinous acts. He has denied that anything is serious between the two. It is only temporary. He's a man and the human happens to be quite attractive, can you blame him?"he laughed and grinded his claws against the cement ledge.

Dosuka spun around, turning his back on him as his long black hair fell down his face. "Ugh, Haji, don't make any excuses for him. He is supposed to take the throne in less than two months. He has not even found a legitimate demoness to take as his wife. He is going to turn out like his monkey-loving father!"

"Watch your mouth, Dosuka." Haji's face tightened.

"I can say what I want. Lord Inutaisho has abandoned us long ago. He no longer deserves my respect."

"He did not abandon us. It is we who abandoned him when we chose to follow Lady Saya. Get the facts straight, brother."

"If you so much admire the Dog General, why don't you kneel down before him and beg for absolution then, _traitor_."

"Oh be quiet. I don't oppose him as much as the others do but I still agree with Lady Saya's trinity ordinance- one which the Demons and Humans do not belong together."

Dosuka blinked a few times, exhaustion took over and he decided he wasn't going to see anything at the moment. The lights were off, they had gone to sleep early but he would wait. The sun would rise soon and they had to get up eventually. For the past couple of weeks, he was able to see through their window, nothing detailed but silhouettes when they stood by it. She'd peer out the window at times and he'd embrace her from behind. Stupid him should have had a camera for record but he wasn't thinking.

Haji sat on the ledge of the roof and crossed his arms. "I am going to sleep, wake me up when you come to realization that you are an imbecile. We have other tasks you know, and the sooner we can get to them, the better."

"What could possibly be more important than making sure we have a good leader at hand? Lady Saya has increased the clan when she cultivated the Jade Order and now they are waiting. They're becoming impatient and are starting to doubt her promises. I cannot bare to see Saya go through that humiliation again."

"Saya? Since when did you become personal that you needn't use of her title? I am beginning to think you are in love with her." Haji smirked.

"I am not." He frowned. "She is a beautiful, great, and powerful woman. He was such a fool to leave her. I was the only one by her side as everyone laughed and abandoned her when Lord Inutaisho had taken in that human as his mate. I will not allow it to happen again. She doesn't deserve this. I hope Lord Sesshomaru does not make the wrong choice, I would hate to see history repeat itself…"

"Dosuka, your words tread unsafely in the air. I beg you to watch what you say. No one knows anything and if you want to stay alive, you must keep your mouth shut. For all they know, it was an accident."

" Sure, sure….whatever you say, brother." He laughed. "I just cannot believe it though, have you ever seen Lord Sesshomaru entranced by a girl the way he is with that human?"

Haji sighed and closed his eyes. "No, Dosuka…I cannot truly say that I watch him like that."

"Don't you remember Sakura or how about Mika?"

Haji opened his eyes and darted his gaze toward his brother. "Oh come on, they don't count. Lady Saya had set him up with them. Sakura was psychotic and Mika was just brainless. Other than that, he hasn't dated much, come to think of it. I think they were the only two…." He leaned back and closed his eyes again, concentrating on the wind rather than listen to his brother.

"Maybe he hasn't dated much because he's like his father; not attracted to his own kind!" Dosuka cast a smug-like smile at his brother. Haji didn't see it but he could hear it in his voice.

"Don't be so cocky…" he opened his eyes and turned his head to the East; the sun was rising. The rays bled through the blue sky and he scowled. "You need to end this obsession you have over the Prince. I hope this isn't about vengeance."

Dosuka rolled his eyes. "That was ages ago and I'm not looking to avenge anything. I am above that."

"Are you sure? I mean, I recall you being very humiliated and angry when he beat you up in front of the social banquet. We told you not to follow him then, and look what happened…"Haji cackled and it made him angry.

"Listen, I have no obsession. I simply want a leader we trust to take the throne. That is all. This is not personal. It is for the sake of our people."

"Uh-huh…"Haji stood up, removed his hood, and scanned the city. Although they were twins, he was more attractive. They both had the same long black hair; his was tied back into a long braid. Dosuka usually wore his out and wild as it whipped around him in the wind. They both had the same red eyes but Dosuka's seemed darker and its shape stretched out toward his temples whereas his were a subtle almond shape. Dosuka had olive skin and he had a pale complexion. As for their rewarded markings for successful missions, he had more; two black lines that resembled an equal sign tattooed on both sides of his cheeks and a red diamond in between his eyebrows. Dosuka just had the red diamond on his forehead.

"So let's say, for argument's sake that she is marked, what can we do?"

Dosuka looked behind his shoulder and smirked. "Whatever Lady Saya intends me to do."

"You have lost it." Haji shook his head. "We can't lay a finger on the humans and you know that. Doing so would wage a war and if Lord Inutaisho finds out, he will make sure the Island doesn't exist anymore for the exiles. The clans will have nowhere to go. Don't you go starting something you will not be able to finish!"

"Relax, I never said I was going to harm her. I know the laws. We must not get into fights with the humans, they are no match for us in strength, yada yada. Where is the justice in that when they start with us and strike us and we cannot defend ourselves because we are naturally stronger? Ugh, is it our fault they are so weak and fragile?" he laughed. He peered down the streets; so many human pedestrians occupied it already in the morning. He stopped laughing and grimaced. "Bloody hell, there are so many of them. If only we were back in the old days, hm? We can destroy this city in minutes."

It happened quickly and he didn't know why but he felt a tight grip around his neck. He looked up at his brother in confusion. Haji glared daggers at him as he gripped harder.

"We aren't in the old days anymore, brother. You remember that."

Dosuka choked a few words out, all of them incoherent. Haji didn't care to know what it was. He released him and disappeared. Dosuka coughed a few times and scanned around him. He gazed back toward the hotel window and hid behind the statue. They were up. Sesshomaru was by the window smoking a cigarette.

"I will bring you down, human lover…" he muttered under his breath and disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome reached her hand out and felt a cold pillow. She opened her eyes and frowned when Sesshomaru wasn't in bed with her. She looked over to see him by the desk tapping away on his laptop. He was already dressed to leave.

"Hey…"she mumbled and he looked at her with a half grin. "When did you get up?"

He looked at his watch and pursed his lips. "About two hours ago."

She glanced at him in wonderment and sat up. She looked at the clock, it was nearly seven in the morning. That'd mean he had gotten up at five. "Couldn't sleep?"

"You could say that." He looked away and set his attention back to his laptop.

Kagome frowned. Something was still bothering him. She could feel the distance he was emanating. She sighed and tilted her head. "Is something the matter?"

"No." he shook his head as he rested his chin on one hand and tapped his mouse on the other. He looked up when she got up and walked toward the bathroom. He could feel she'd been staring at him on her way there but he averted his gaze. He drummed his fingers on the desk in frustration as he pulled out a cigarette and walked toward the window. He let out a deep sigh as he lit his cigarette and took one long pull.

"You know," she said as she came out of the bathroom. "You've been acting strange since last night. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." He lied and took another long pull. Kagome could see his fingers fidgeting with the lighter in his hands. She decided to let it go again and went back into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru glanced behind his shoulder and flicked his cigarette away. He walked over to the closet and rummaged blindly, feeling for his leather jacket. His brows rose when he felt the sleeve. His hands made its way toward the pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He heard the shower turn on and walked back toward the window. He opened the box and stared at the ring. The muscles in his jaw tightened as he remembered the conversation he and his mother had. His mother made it very clear what she had in store for him but her plans no longer met his interests. Yes, he wanted to be like his father and lead a clan but he wanted his own clan, one that he had cultivated himself.

His amber eyes illuminated at the sight of the ring. What was he thinking? He felt his arm twitch from the thought of chucking it out the window but he quickly placed it in his pockets when Kagome came out of the bathroom in a towel. He looked back at her and she smirked.

"Forgot something…" she muttered as she walked toward the dresser and searched for this item. His eyes followed her as she walked back to the bathroom and he found himself smiling. His smile quickly faded and he turned to face the window. He gripped the window pane tightly and growled to himself. He had to make his decision today for sure, no later. Actually, the decision had been made; it was when he should tell her that was the issue.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He couldn't push her away when she wrapped her arms around his waist as they entered the elevator. She smelled so great, that he dug his nose into her hair and inhaled the scent of tropical fruit in. He bit his lip wanting to kiss her and turned his head opposite of hers to avoid coming in contact with her lips. She looked up at him and he ignored it as he watched the numbers on the screen go down. She caressed his back and his eyes slowly met hers. He stroked her hair and cleared his throat as he looked back at the screen. She rested her head on his chest and lifted her chin. He felt her lips brush against his neck and he tried to control his breathing. His heartbeat sped up and he cleared his throat again. He could feel her staring at him and he looked back into her eyes. She innocently batted her lashes at being caught staring and he gave in and lowered himself to meet her halfway and their lips met. It was a simple tap at first and then she trapped his top lip between her lips and pulled him into another kiss. She opened her mouth, he opened his, and that was that. He grabbed the back of her neck and ran his fingers under her hair. Their kiss became fast and rapacious that they hadn't noticed the elevator coming to a stop.

"Ahem…"they heard and snapped their heads toward the doors. They quickly released each other and pressed up against the wall. "Well, good morning." Inutaisho said as he walked in, holding Rin in his hand. Inuyasha walked beside him shaking his head with a smirk.

"Hi…" Kagome said as her face turned to different shades of red.

Rin giggled into Inutaisho's sleeve and it seemed he was struggling to keep a serious face. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and straightened his posture militantly. His face became expressionless and he went back to staring at the screen.

"I take it you both are heading to the studio." Inutaisho said into the quiet elevator.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered before Kagome could open her mouth.

"Do you have any plans after?" his father looked at the both of them. Kagome shook her head but Sesshomaru said otherwise.

"Our day has been set. We will be occupied the entire day."

"I'll bet…" Inuyasha muttered and Sesshomaru quickly sent him a scowl.

"We were probably going to have dinner at La Pergola." His father said.

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment and looked at Kagome. "Enjoy your time then."

"If anything should change…" Inutaisho added.

"It won't." Sesshomaru quickly retorted and Kagome frowned at how rude he was. Sesshomaru glanced to his side and noticed her expression. He sighed and looked away. "but thank you."

The elevator doors opened and Kagome and Inuyasha were glad to get out of there. There was a thick air of awkwardness and it was indeed suffocating.

Marla stormed up to them and crossed her arms. "You're late! Why do you do this to me? I had reservations for Oyster bay terrace and now we will not make it! I swear you two…." She stopped and met Inutaisho's eyes. She saw Inuyasha and Rin by Sesshomaru and cocked a brow. "Oh, um..I apologize, I was…wait," she gasped. "You're Lord Inutaisho!"

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru's father." He answered. "This is my son Inuyasha and daughter Rin."

"It's great to meet you. I'm Marla Baldacci, I'm their agent, publicist and assistant to Valentino. We were on our way to brunch but I'm afraid we missed our reservation. Would you like to join us though?"

"No." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time and they looked at each other skeptically. For once, in their life, they agreed on something.

Inutaisho peered at them acridly and shot a smile at Marla. "We would be delighted, Mrs. Baldacci."

"Oh, please…"she giggled. "It's _Ms._ But you can call me Marla."

"Well, Marla…"Inutaisho extended his arm. "Lead the way."

She blushed as she linked her arm around his. He looked back at his two sons and winked as he walked away with Marla.

They all followed behind and Kagome chuckled under her breath. She wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's and leaned into his ear. "Your father is quite the charmer."

"Hmph…" Sesshomaru scoffed.

Kagome looked at him disbelievingly and shrugged. She couldn't understand why it was a big issue that his father came along?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So…" Inutaisho chuckled between words. "We had to pry the knife out of Sesshomaru's hands and Inuyasha's hair didn't grow for months!"

Everyone laughed except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to stop laughing. She looked over to Sesshomaru and he glared at her. She immediately stopped laughing.

"How about another story, dad!" Rin orated.

"How about not!" Inuyasha pinched her.

"Ow, that hurt! Dad?" she cried.

Inutaisho took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He met Marla's eyes and grinned. She looked back at him sympathetically.

"Kids!" she said.

"Do you have any?" he asked and she nodded with a huge smile.

"One, Reno, is his name."

Kagome looked at her surprisingly. She didn't think the evil witch had kids. Poor child was probably starving and traumatized by her constant nagging. As she reached for a breadstick, Marla smacked her hand. She cursed as she retracted her hand back at her side and grumbled. She didn't even think she was paying attention.

Rin sipped her soda and placed the cup back on the table. She looked at Kagome and tugged her sleeve to get her attention. "So, did you like the ring?"

"What ring?" Kagome cocked a brow as she forked her boring salad.

Rin frowned and noticed Sesshomaru glaring daggers at her. Her body tensed as she tried to think of something quick. Her life depended on it. "Um…the movie?"

"Oh.."Kagome shrugged. "I didn't see it but I heard it was scary."

Rin sunk in her seat as she tried to avoid the glares coming from Sesshomaru. She assumed he would have given it to her. She hoped he wasn't mad at her now. Inuyasha chuckled and leaned closer to Sesshomaru.

"I don't know about you, but I thought that was a nice save for a nine year old."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and sighed. When will it end?

"Alright, let me just say this quick…"Marla said and put on her business face. "Today, is that last of all photo shoots, Benito is going to fill you in on the last shots. After that, we are done with the studio. The last three days are for you guys to do whatever you like but I'm afraid one of those nights, you will have one last party to attend. Vita, you remember her, don't you, Sesshomaru?"

Vaguely, he thought. She was the old journalist trying to interview him a couple of weeks ago.

"Well, she is throwing a party for you both, in celebration to the lovers launching successfully. Everyone, who is anyone is buying the line. We have hundreds of designers trying to get their share and trying to work with us. You already know about the runway deal for Fashion week, I won't press you both anymore, but it's a good opportunity and we'll discuss it when we get back to New York. But for the next three days, you guys can do whatever you want and….eat whatever you want." She smiled at Kagome.

Kagome scowled. Oh sure, look like the good person since Lord Inutaisho is here. What an evil woman. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and Marla and Rin followed behind her making it a girls'trip.

The table was quiet for a little while. The sounds of people laughing and light Italian music playing in the air. A waiter passed by and refilled their glasses of water.

"So, I take it you didn't tell her." His father said.

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat and glanced bitterly at him. "Don't start…"

Inuyasha brought a fork full of pasta into his mouth. "Someone is in love….did you see that tongue action in the elevator?"

"Be quiet, half-breed."

"Sesshomaru, be nice…" Inutaisho tried to look serious but smiled when he looked at Inuyasha. "That is what your children will be if you decide to become serious with the girl."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Isn't there a business proposition for you somewhere else, perhaps in another country?"

"No." Inutaisho sipped his latte and shrugged.

"Awww, are you bothered that we're here to see you contradicting yourself. The mighty demon kissing a human when he said he never would. Awwww, it's ok. We still love you!." Inuyasha snickered and Sesshomaru grabbed a fork and stabbed him in the hand with it.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelped as he pulled his hand back and continued cursing. "Are you fuckin' crazy?"

Inutaisho sighed. "The both of you, be quiet!"

"but Dad?" Inuyasha whimpered. "He just stabbed me! Most parents would be worried!"

"Oh, you're fine." Inutaisho waved.

Inuyasha slid his chair away and he and Sesshomaru glared daggers at each other. Their father cleared his throat and sipped his wine. "So when do you plan to give her the ring, or do you still plan to end it?"

Sesshomaru sipped his water while Inuyasha observed his hand and frowned at the holes on his skin that began to bleed. He looked at Sesshomaru and grabbed a butter knife from the table. He hid it under the table waiting to get back at him. He snuck his hand under the table cloth and pointed the blade toward Sesshomaru's leg. He lifted it and was about to impale him with it but Sesshomaru grabbed his hand from under the table, punched his knuckles and the knife fell from his hands. He tried to punch back but Sesshomaru elbowed him in the rib.

"Would you two stop!" Inutaisho whispered tersely. "Inuyasha you sit next to me, Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you? You know better than that."

Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha slid over a few chairs to sit by his father.

"Judging by what I saw in the elevator…it doesn't look like you plan to end it anytime soon, hm?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. His father was really trying to get on his nerves right now. This was normal. His father always tried to get a rise out of him. What wasn't normal was the fact that he was actually getting annoyed by it. It was affecting him and he could see it in his father's eyes that he knew it as well. The girls walked back to the table and they were silent. Inuyasha hid his hand under the table and winced when his wound brushed against the table cloth.

Rin sat between Kagome and her father with a wide smile. "Guess what? Marla's invited us to come along to the studio!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed. Inutaisho glanced at him smugly and looked back at Rin. "Is that so, well…that is so nice of you Marla, we will be happy to come."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Koga glared at the navigation system on his dashboard and looked around for the hotel. "You said she's stayin' at the Majestic Roma?"

"Yeah…"Sango said as she looked at the paper where she wrote it down. "Well, that's what she said."

Ayame pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail and wiggled her freckled nose as she stared out the window. Everything was beautiful and it was almost like the movies. She saw a Mediterranean style building with a big red awning on it. A gold crown emblem was imprinted on the front. "Ohhh, there it goes!" she shouted and it frightened the sleeping passengers in the car. Hakkaku, Ginta, Miroku, and Muso jumped awake and looked around the car.

"Where are we?" Ginta asked. "Are we back in New York?"

"No, shit for brains. We're in Italy." Koga grumbled as he looked for parking.

"I feel like we've been driving for days…"Hakkaku yawned and went back to sleep.

"We were." Miroku muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He leaned on Sango's shoulder and tried to fall asleep again.

"Don't fall asleep, we're here." She smiled and tugged his ear. "I can't believe it's been two months, I wonder if they really are together now. She said they weren't but I just don't believe it."

"Oh, they gotta be now." Koga laughed. "Sharing a room for that long….oh yeah."

Ayame scowled and hit him on the head. "You are so gross."

"What?" he retorted with a frown. "It's the truth. You seen how they were back home, imagine now."

"Oh my god, you guys!" Ayame said. They knew some gossip was up ahead when she started with 'Oh my god.' They all looked at her as Koga found a parking space. "Shurran is here too, you know?"

"What?" Koga looked back. "Damn that girl…I hate her, she's such a bee-yotch."

"Koga!" Sango and Ayame scolded.

"She is. And can you tell me why is she here too? My money is on Sesshomaru; you know that's why she's here. She's on his nuts and I bet you she is only here to start some shit up." Koga didn't care. He said what was on his mind; girl or boy, whatever. He was known for his bluntness and was proud of it. " Man, if I was a girl…. I'd knock her out."

A few of them laughed as they got out of the jeep. Koga peered at the hotel and whistled. "Damn, well this is nice."

"Wow…"Sango and Ayame gleamed.

Miroku yawned and helped Muso and Ginta pull the sleeping Hakkaku out of the car. When they walked into the lobby, a few people stopped them.

"May we help you?" they looked at all of them as if they were lower class.

"Um, sure." Koga said. "You can start by taking our luggage from the jeep, thanks." He pushed passed them and walked over to the concierge.

"Hello…"said the woman.

"Sup…"Koga nodded. "We were wonderin' if Kagome and Sesshomaru were staying here?"

"and why would I tell you that?" she sighed, not caring to meet his eyes.

"Um…because I asked?"

"If Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Higurashi were staying here, I wouldn't tell you. That is confidential."

Koga scoffed. "You just did. Who said he was a _Lord_ or her last name but thanks for letting me know." He smiled and walked away. "Hey, guys. They're staying here."

"Awesome, where are they?" Miroku shrugged.

Koga frowned and walked back to the lady. "Um, where are they?"

The lady frowned and tapped her computer. "They are out for the day."

"Do you know where?" he asked and rolled his eyes when she stared at him stupidly. "Right, confidential. Whatever. Alright, then you can book us in then, preferably on the same floor." He handed her his ID and credit card.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Ms. Higurashi have the Veneto suite, their room is the entire top floor, I'm afraid I cannot book you there."

"Thanks, at least I know where their room is. You're not really good at this confidential crap, so you might as well just tell me where they are." He smirked and the lady couldn't help take a liking to his charm. She gazed into his sky blue eyes and sighed.

"I can book you on the floor beneath them and as for where they are, they stepped out to brunch and then the studio."

"Do you know what time they will be back?"

The lady gaped with a cocked brow and scoffed. "Usually, they get back around nine."

"Thanks so much." He grinned revealing his fang. "We will need two separate rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys. "He said and the lady looked at him disbelievingly. "Hey, I'm a gentleman."

She nodded with a smile and handed him the keys. "Have a pleasant stay at Majestic Roma, Mr. Wolf."

He turned around and walked over to his friends. He rubbed his stomach and placed the keys in his pockets."Alright, let's get settled in. They're not here now so we'll have to wait till they get back."

"Why don't we just call her?" Sango asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." Koga whined and grabbed his guitar bag from Ginta. "Besides, let's experience Rome and do as the Romans do." He sang as he walked to the elevator.

"Dude…I thought we were in Italy?" Hakkaku groaned as he stared bewilderedly at everyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome waited in the chair like always for Isabella. She had called to say she was running late and to sit tight. Sesshomaru was downstairs being fitted for his suit with his father and Inuyasha. Rin sat on the sofa beside Kagome listening to the radio for any word on Koga.

Kagome looked over at her and tilted her head. "You understand what they're saying?"

"Mmhm." She said. "I've come here with Sesshomaru plenty of times when he was doing business with Naraku. He taught me and I had to learn because he wouldn't speak to me in English when we were here."

"Ah…"Kagome grinned. "I see. Well that's cool. What are they saying?"

"Hm, eh, it's boring stuff. Something about the Vatican. I hate the news…"

"Me too.." Kagome said.

"Kagome…."Rin said and walked over to her chair. "Do you like my brother?"

Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. "Um…well, yes, I guess I do."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Uh…" Kagome looked around, hoping someone would come in so she didn't have to answer. "It's a little too soon to say, Rin."

"I think he likes you too."

"You do?" Kagome smiled.

"Uh huh…he acts very different around you. Before you came along, it didn't seem like he enjoyed anything. Today at brunch, he smiled a few times….more so than I've ever seen him do in my entire lifetime." She laughed.

"Well, that's nice to know…" Kagome said. It was reassuring when she mentioned it, especially with the way he'd been acting recently.

A man came in holding a box of hair accessories. He plopped it on the floor and smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked while Rin went back to sit down.

"I've come to wash your hair." He said.

"Where's Isabella?"

"I am her assistant. She'll be here shortly, she told me to prepare your hair before she came."

"Oh, ok…"Kagome said and stood up. She didn't know Isabella had an assistant. He led her to the sink and she leaned her head back as she sat down. She met his eyes and something about his face intimidated her. His eyes were a dark red and it seemed cold, and he had strange markings on his face. He definitely was a demon. His black hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore a black shirt and tight black pants.

Rin glanced a few times at the guy. Something about him looked familiar. Did she know him or she probably seen him somewhere, but where? She shrugged it off and went back to listening to the radio.

"So what is your name?" Kagome asked and he was quiet at first.

"You can call me Akeno." He said and turned the sink water on. He turned on the hose and began wetting her hair. He grabbed some shampoo and dabbed it into her hair. She looked over to Rin from the side; she was concentrating on what the radio was saying.

After he was done with the shampoo and conditioner process, he grabbed a towel and started drying her hair. He led her to the seat and told her to bow her head. He continued drying her hair and gasped when he saw the mark on her neck.

"So, how come I've never seen you before?" Kagome asked. She frowned when she didn't get an answer and felt him stop. She lifted the towel from her eyes and looked around; he was gone. She looked over to Rin and cocked a brow.

"Where did he go?" she said and Rin looked at her.

"I don't know…"she shrugged and Isabella walked in, her hair wet and clothes drenched.

"I'm sorry…"she panted. It sounded like she ran. "You won't believe the day I had. Eh…my car wouldn't start and the eh…train wouldn't come for another hour so I had to eh….take the cab and there was so much traffic so I walked the rest of the way and it started to rain…. I see you washed your hair." She smiled as she dropped her duffel bag.

"Actually, your assistant did."

Isabella's brows twitched as she removed her jacket. "My assistant?"

"Yeah, some weird guy." Rin mentioned as she pressed her ear on the radio. She still contemplated why he seemed familiar. Something about his face, his eyes and the markings.

"Good, you thought he was weird too." Kagome said.

"I don't know who washed your hair but I don't have an assistant." Isabella chuckled as she pulled out her brush.

"Uh oh…"Kagome opened her eyes wide with worry and looked at Rin. "I think it was the ghost of an evil hairdresser!" she cackled and Rin giggled as she stared at her admirably. Isabella shook her head and grabbed the hairdryer.

"You silly girl…so who's the little one?" she pointed to Rin.

"That is Sesshomaru's sister," Kagome said and she already expected the face on Isabella, the confused how-is-she-his-sister-if-she-is-a-human face. "Long story…"she whispered and Isabella nodded in compliance.

"Hello, little one. I am Isabella." she said in a thick accent.

Rin smiled. "Sono Rin, come sono voi?"

Isabella raised her brows in amazement. "Parlate italiano, buon per voi."

"Ok, guys, I feel left out…" Kagome pouted as Isabella brushed her hair.

"Too bad, that means you must learn." She laughed and they all looked back when Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha, come in." Kagome said and he buried his hands into his pockets as he walked over. He met Isabella's eyes and she blushed into a smile. "Inuyasha, this is Isabella."

"Hi…"he said and she nodded.

He went to sit by Rin and he couldn't take his eyes off of Isabella. Rin groaned and changed the station of the radio. "They say he's already left London a few days ago, that means he should have been here by now."

"He'll come, Rin." Kagome said and winced when Isabella pulled a knot. Inutaisho walked in with Sesshomaru and Marla. Marques entered holding a green bubble dress with gold trimmings.

"Bien, mon amour. Vous savez quoi faire avec cette robe." He said and placed it on a hanger. He hung it on the rack and pulled out a cigar.

"English, Marques." Kagome sighed.

"Eh…there is your dress. Be careful with it." He looked around the room and saw new faces but he could tell they were related to Sesshomaru. "So many…eh, handsome men in this room, hm?" He winked and walked away. Inuyasha grimaced and looked at Sesshomaru and his father.

Inutaisho sat down by Inuyasha and Rin and watched as Isabella did Kagome's hair. Sesshomaru tugged on his suit and nodded in thanks when a petite old woman brought him an espresso. She smiled and brought one for Inutaisho and Inuyasha as well. When she turned to Rin, she handed her a sundae.

"Grazie." She said and grabbed it.

Inuyasha sipped his espresso and licked his lips. That lady knew how to make coffee. He looked over to his father's hands and noticed his espresso was untouched. He looked up and observed his father's long expression. His mouth was partly open and his eyes were wide. He followed his gaze toward Kagome and noticed a mark on her neck when Isabella pulled her hair up and pinned it.

No way, he thought and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sipped his espresso in deep thought but felt Inuyasha staring at him. He frowned when he saw his father's expression and tried to see what he was looking at. He saw the mark on Kagome's neck and knew right away, without a doubt, that it was what his father was looking at. From the corner of his eye, he could see his father turning his head slowly toward him and he immediately looked the other way.

Isabella released the pin and Kagome's long locks fell down. "Let's do something different to your hair, hm?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"You thought about dying it or cutting it?"

"No, I don't want to cut it. I've had it long for so… long."

"Hmm, how about I give you eh…some bangs and give you layers but the eh...how do you say, the length will stay the same."

"Hmmm…"Kagome looked apprehensive. "Okay…but don't cut it too much."

"Can I dye it too?" she asked.

"What color?"

"Blonde?"

"Ew, no way." She snarled.

"Ok, ok…"Isabella laughed. "A honey brown and we keep the underneath black."

"Fine…but if it looks terrible, I am allowed to shave your head bald."

"You are crazy, it won't look bad."

"Then you don't have to worry about being bald."

"Fine, deal." Isabella rolled her eyes. "It is just hair, it will grow back."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and his father followed behind him. "You failed to mention the girl was marked."

"I do not see how that is any of your business." He said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and walked out.

"Sesshomaru, would you stop. This is serious. This doesn't make any sense. Why would you want to end it after marking her?"

"It just happened."

"Sesshomaru, you cannot…"he frowned when his jacket pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Now isn't a good time. I'm speaking to my son… Just….what do you mean? Are you sure…Were they ours?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and tried to read his father's expression. Something had gone wrong.

"Right… Have they been reprimanded? Yes, tell them I will be there. I actually happen to be in Rome. Tell them not to do anything, I will be right there." He said and hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

His father glared toward the window and looked at Sesshomaru. "A few demon radicals tried to attack the Vatican today. They're being held until I get there."

"Were they ours?"

"No…but they have reason to believe it was the Jade Order."

"It cannot be." Sesshomaru spat. "On whose orders?"

"I wouldn't doubt that Saya…"

"She wouldn't…."

"Sesshomaru…"his father sighed impatiently. "You have to understand something about your mother…She is a devoted woman and sees things through if she must. I wouldn't put it past her."

"She is just trying to see through the wishes and desires of the demon community, those wishes that you have neglected in order to serve the human community theirs."

"Sesshomaru, those people that followed her…what they wanted, it just wasn't right. These are new times now and things cannot go back to the way they were. I will see to it that I find out who is behind this which I believe, without a doubt, that it is the work of Saya and I will bring her down, you must be prepared for that."

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze and looked away from his father. "I will not allow her to go through the humiliation again and I will do what I must to ensure that."

"Is that a threat?" Inutaisho scowled and walked over to him. "Will you fight me?"

Sesshomaru lifted his gaze to meet his father's eyes. "If I have to."

"Is that so?" his father's eyes grew angrier. There was a fire in them that Sesshomaru had never seen. "Then end it with the human now, take over the Jade Order now and destroy everything I have done!"

"It isn't like that." Sesshomaru said.

"No? Let me tell you something about the Jade Order, son. They aren't loyal. They are ruthless and selfish and do not wish to abide rules that are not met by their standards. They are wild and have no morale. You want to lead a group of rabid monsters?"

"You've forsaken them, they had no choice."

"I gave them a choice, they chose to stand down and follow your mother's old ways. You wish to go back to the old ways, hm? Where humans were used as our slaves and the women were raped by our men and left to bare half-breeds that were later killed at birth? You go ahead and you lead those monsters and think of Inuyasha being tortured when they catch him. Think of Rin being kidnapped at night and used and abused, raped and thrown a way like garbage."

"Stop it." Sesshomaru turned away from him and started walking away.

Inutaisho fumed as he followed him. "What is wrong with the way I've lead? I've brought peace to our communities, I've made it possible where humans and demons can coincide together in harmony. No one thought it to be possible. What do you hope to achieve when you decide to lead her clan? Why not wait to lead mine. If it is the timing, I will gladly hand them over to you now."

Sesshomaru looked acerbically around the hallway, a few of the crew members laughed as they walked toward them. "I vowed to lead the Jade Order; I intend to keep my promise."

"Fine." His father spat. "but know this, once you've stepped up to the throne as their leader, as much as it pains me, you will have become my enemy. I will do what I have to in order to protect. Once you've decided to lead those monsters, I will disown you!"

His father panted in anger and stormed off not wanting to have another word right now with his son. Sesshomaru watched as he walked away and a part of him wanted to follow but he backed away and went back into the dressing room. Those words had hurt him and he couldn't believe what just happened. He had no idea his father held such opposition to him leading the clan. He bowed his head as he went back inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It wasn't something she wanted to come home to after a day in the spa. The butler pointed to the living room when she entered and she walked toward it with a look of exasperation. Dosuka stood over the fireplace, staring at a painting of her and Sesshomaru, a look of disgust was his face.

"Where have you been, Dosuka?" she had said. "Shouldn't you be guarding the new manor? The clans are still vulnerable without a leader. We need you there."

"I've just come back from Rome, my lady." He said.

"Why now? I told you to stand down two nights ago."

"Ma'am, there was something I needed to see, something I needed to prove." He turned around and met her eyes.

"Well, what is it, Dosuka? I am pressed for time."

"She is marked, my lady. Lord Sesshomaru has marked the human."

The feeling came back. The one she had when Inutaisho said he was in love with a human and he wanted a divorce. The room became small and she couldn't breathe.

"This can't be true. He said…"

"He's lied, my lady. What do you wish me to do?" he kneeled.

She looked over to her phone and saw a blinking light. Messages awaited her, messages she didn't look forward to hearing. She walked over to the sofa and sat down. She buried her face into her hands while her lips trembled. How could he do this? How could he betray her?

"and you know this for a fact?" she looked up at him.

"I saw it with my own eyes. She bares his mark behind her neck. He has claimed her." He gritted. "Do you wish me to get rid of her?"

She shook her head and stood up. "No, don't do anything. Leave it up to me…I will handle my son. Right now, just join your brother at the manor and prepare for his return. He will come and he will claim the throne, regardless of the mark. We can look past that."

"But my lady, the clans will not accept that she is marked. His wife needs to be marked. When he finds a wife, he will not be able to mark her."

"I said leave it to me! I will take care of this!"

"I can take care of it, Ma'am, if you let me. I will get rid of her and the problem is solved."

"Dosuka, please….leave now. I said I will take care of this. Now go!" she shouted and he quickly disappeared. She rested her hands on her hips as she paced around the room. She refused to listen to her messages. The Jade order had been bugging her day and night about Sesshomaru. They're worried he will deny the throne and turn his back on them like his father did.

"Yuya!" she yelled and her butler came running in.

"Yes, my lady…" he bowed.

"Get me the next plane going to Rome. I need to get there right away!"

"Yes, ma'am." He said and left the room.

Not again, she thought. Please, not again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We're free, we're free!" Kagome ran out the elevator and jumped around the hallway as Sesshomaru pulled out the key to their room. She squealed a few times and took off her shoes. She dropped them on the floor and jumped on top of his back.

"No more photo shoots, no more make up and tight dresses or bikinis, no more Marla telling us what to eat! Aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled…" he said as he opened the door.

She got off him and walked behind them as they entered the room. He dropped the key on the desk by the door and took off his blazer.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong? This is getting annoying." she crossed her arms.

"Nothing is wrong." He said and unbuttoned his shirt. He took off his belt and hung it in the closet. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and he sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want her near him, he was just deeply annoyed by what his father said and the discussion he had with his mother. He was in a bad mood.

"Maybe a nice shower will make you feel better." She chuckled and pulled him toward the shower.

"Not now…"he said as he pulled his arm back and she stared at him perplexedly.

"Fine…"she spat and walked toward the closet. She removed her dress and pulled out a t-shirt and he looked at her.

"Are you upset?" he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom.

"Upset?" she said as she pulled out a pair of shorts. "Why should I be upset? I mean, you've been acting weird and distant for the last two days and you won't tell me why. I keep trying to talk to you and obviously you don't want to. I'll just..leave you alone."

He rubbed his face and stood straight. She was right, he should tell her what was going on. He could no longer stall what he had to do. When she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, she walked over to the bed. He followed her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"There are things I should tell you…" he said and she walked over to him and stood in front of him. "I never expected this to…"he stopped when a knock sounded at the door. He looked at the clock and frowned, it was nearly midnight.

Kagome sighed, who could be knocking at this time. "I'll get it." She said and turned to answer it but he grabbed her hand.

"No, I will get it." He said and walked over to the door. The knock persisted and he tried to look through the peephole.

"Housekeeping…" the person said, their voice oddly high-pitched.

"Show yourself…" Sesshomaru said and the person didn't remove their hand or whatever it was from the peephole.

"Housekeeping…"

Sesshomaru scowled. "It is late, come back tomorrow morning."

The knock sounded harder and more obnoxious. "Housekeeping…" the voice said, sounding more gurgled like…Ms. Piggy.

Sesshomaru sighed, opened the door, and grabbed the person by the neck. He lifted his hand to punch the imposter and rolled his eyes when he saw it was Koga. He looked up and noticed Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga's band mates holding boxes of pizza and bags. They faltered a wave and smiled.

"Told you it was a bad idea…"Miroku mumbled.

"Hey, since you know it's me now, can you let go?" Koga choked out.

Sesshomaru gripped harder and released him as he turned around. Kagome came from behind him and opened her eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" she yelled and she ran out into the hallway. She hugged all of them, including Ayame. It was just great to see familiar faces, she thought. "I've been waiting to see you guys! Rin is going to be excited. Come inside!"

"Rin?" Koga said hoarsely. "She's here?"

"Yeah, she's here along with Inuyasha and his father."

"Damn, everyone is here…" Koga dropped a bag on the bed and looked around. "Wow, this room is huge."

"You should see the bathroom!" Sango shouted from the bathroom.

Ayame looked in the closet. "Oh my god, you should see the closet, it's the size of our rooms back home."

"When did you guys get here?" Kagome asked.

"This morning…"Miroku said as he plopped himself on the bed.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he walked over to the window. Of course everyone had to come at the moment he decided to talk to Kagome. He pulled out a cigarette while they opened the boxes of Pizza.

"Oh my god, I haven't had pizza in forever." Kagome drooled. "I don't even like Italian food but I'm starving." She grabbed a slice from the box.

"Yeah, we can see that….crackhead. Are they even feedin' ya?" he cocked a brow and stuffed a slice into his mouth. "Sesshomaru, you want some?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked back out the window, exhaling the smoke into the air.

Koga rolled his eyes. "I can see nothing has changed."

Kagome smirked and they all started talking about their experiences in Europe. Kagome mentioned about her strict diet and the things she had to wear, the people she was surrounded by. Koga mentioned his concerts, his fans, how they had to rescue Muso from a group of girls holding him at ransom. They spoke about Kikyo and Kagura, how they haven't gotten auditions and doing small time commercials for Pringles, Monistat and Birth control. Kikyo even did a commercial for Valtrex and now all of her friends believe she had Herpes. Hiten was doing some shady business at the pier with his father, smuggling diamonds and gold. The police were now looking for him.

"Ugh, and Shurran is here too, in Italy." Ayame said and everyone looked at her evilly. They all knew Kagome didn't get along with Shurran and they also were aware that Shurran liked Sesshomaru and tried to do anything to get to him.

"Oh really?" Kagome grimaced. "Well, that's nice for her."

Koga looked over to the window and met Sesshomaru's eyes. There was something in his eyes that seemed bothered, like he had a lot on his mind.

"So, Kagome, what's your schedule like now?"

"Hmmm…"she mumbled as she chewed. "Well, we're done with our photo shoots. Tomorrow night, they're throwing us a party but that's it. She said we were free to do what we want in the next three days. How about you?"

Koga shrugged, "We have one more concert the night after tomorrow and that's it. We can all go back home together."

"Cool." Kagome smiled. "So...what should we do? It's been kind of lame. For the most part, we've been staying inside this room because we were too tired to go out…or by the time we get back, everything is closed."

"Hm, alright…"Koga mused. "We'll be tourists tomorrow then. Let's bring cameras and big ass book bags and stand in the middle of the streets like idiots blocking traffic."

Kagome laughed. "Can we wear the doofy sandals too and wear matching t-shirts?"

"Of course!" Koga said. "What kind of tourists would we be if we don't?"

There was another knock at the door and they all looked at each other. Sesshomaru walked over to it and looked through the peephole but no one was there. The knock continued and he frowned as he opened the door. He looked down and Rin was in her pajamas holding a blanket.

"Did you know Koga is in this hotel?"

"Rin!" she heard her name and peeked into the room. When she saw everyone huddled up around Koga, she nearly screamed. Sesshomaru, Koga, Muso, Ginta and Hakkaku winced in pain as she squealed her way over to Koga.

"I knew it!" she said. "I knew it! You came!" she hugged him and sat next to him. He handed her a slice of pizza and she blushed. They all watched her as she ate her pizza and looked at him the entire time. Koga and Ayame met each others gaze and she smiled at him. He cleared his throat and looked away as he listened to Rin talk about random things.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and leaned next to him by the window. "Why don't you come and hang out?"

He shook his head. "I am fine here…"

"Ok…"she said. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

He looked over his shoulder and then at her. "I will tell you later."

"Okay…"

After a couple of hours, they decided to call it a night so that they could get enough rest for tomorrow. Koga said he had something in store for everyone and they precariously took his word for it. Kagome and Sesshomaru lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep. She turned to him and he felt her looking at him.

"Tell me about your father…"

"What about him?"

"Ever since he came here, that was when you started acting funny. Are you ashamed of being with me around him?"

"No." he said.

"Does it bother him that you and I…" she stopped. She didn't know what they were. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, they never established that. "are…you know?"

"Why would it bother him?"

"I don't know…."she said and they were quiet for a while. "Hey…" she said to make sure he was still awake.

"Hm?"

"It is later now, are you going to tell me?"

He turned to her and gazed intently at her through the dark. She waited for him to speak and a thousand words rested at his tongue, waiting to come out but he collected himself and tried to figure out how he could minimize it to a few words. Whatever happened later on, whether they'd stay together or parted ways, he wanted to make sure that she knew how he really felt.

"That day…" he started. "When you told me…you…loved me." He forced out. He didn't realize how hard it was to say that word. It was probably the first time it came out of his mouth.

"Um..."she retorted uncomfortably. "Mmhm, what about it?" She should have known. That was what it was about; he had started acting weird since she said that.

"You…caught me by surprise and I didn't get to respond adequately…"

"Ok…" her voice cut into the dark with confusion.

"What I am trying to say is…that…"she felt him shift around. He was uncomfortable too. He usually said things with ease and never had a problem with conveying his sentiments. "I…..over the course of the past few months…developed, no…let me rephrase that, I….that day, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome nudged his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You're malfunctioning…."she chuckled.

He exhaled a small chuckle and shook his head. This wasn't easy. He cleared his throat. What was going on, when did he become such a babbling idiot? No, he had to say this. He had to let her know. He inhaled a deep breath and looked away from her. "I…"

Kagome rested her fingers on his lips. "Look, don't force yourself. It'll come out when it does. Let's just get some sleep, ok?" she kissed his lips and turned around. It wasn't that she didn't want to know what he was going to say but she was actually nervous. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it.

Silence filled the room again and they fell asleep, actually, Kagome fell asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed but he was fully awake. He couldn't sleep until he said what he needed to. He turned to her and began stroking her hair. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. How could he have been such a coward? Why was something he had dismissed as trivial so complicated? How hard could it be to say he felt the same way?

**A/N: Thanks for being patient everyone and taking your time to read this. Just wanted to say I appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, especially when I had the chapter ready in hand but I was skeptic to post it up because it wasn't exactly going where I wanted. I hope to explain more in the following chapters so please, leave me reviews and let me know what you think. **

**-Yana**


	18. Chapter 18 His choice

LAST NIGHT IN ITALY

Lady Saya sat impatiently in the plane while announcements were being made. It was like she had bad luck. All flights for two days were booked because of some concert in Rome that everyone seemed to be going to and now that she was on the plane, her flight was being delayed due to a suspicious bag in cargo. Unbelievable, she thought, and to make it worse, she had to take economy. Economy! She couldn't believe people traveled like this. The seats were uncomfortable, it smelled, there wasn't much leg room and babies were crying left and right. A large behemoth of a human man sat in front of her, leaning all the way back, squishing her legs and he reeked of body odor and cologne. She pressed herself against the window trying not to let her arm brush against the man next to her. Of course, he was human as well. He sat quietly reading a magazine but she could feel his eyes on her occasionally. She didn't dare meet his and she watched out her window as the crew members pulled out the bag and hovered it over an overgrown German Shepherd.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Where did she go wrong? How could Sesshomaru do this to her? He had agreed and almost couldn't wait to lead the coven she had gathered for him and now it seemed he had no care for it. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard the man next to her clear his throat repeatedly. She shifted in her seat and he glanced to his side at her.

"Afraid to fly?" he said but she didn't answer. "It isn't so bad. You look a little lost. You seem like you belong in first class….or business?" He observed her attire. She wore a black designer suit, shiny pearl earrings that matched with a necklace that decorated her long neck and her long white hair pinned into a conservative bun that contrasted her full dark red lips.

She looked out the window and stared at the crew members looking dumbfounded and scratching their heads. The man craned his neck to peek at her face but she kept turning away.

"So what's in Italy? Are you returning home or are you just going for pleasure?"

He waited for her to respond and sighed when she didn't. "Not much of a talker, are you? It's ok….I get nervous flying so I may talk a lot. Forgive me."

Great, she thought and sighed as she looked at her watch. Her thoughts bombarded her again and she frowned recalling a few things some clan members had said. When she finally left for her flight, they all crowded at her door wanting answers. It seemed Dosuka couldn't keep his mouth shut about the girl being marked by Sesshomaru.

'What is this about Lord Sesshomaru mating a human?' one had shouted in anger. "This is such a disappointment; I always knew he was like his father!"

'This is repulsive, Lady Saya. Tell us it isn't true!' another had shouted.

There was one remark that really got under her skin. It pierced her and it hurt because it seemed true.

'What is it about you, Lady Saya that steers the men in your life toward human women?'

That hit her close to home and she almost felt an urge to cry. She cleared her throat when the flight attendant came by.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Extra dry martini with a lot of olives." The man said and Saya let a slight scoff escape her lips. That was her drink! She wanted one so badly but didn't want to talk to anyone on the plane, especially a human. She looked around; she was the only demon on the plane.

The lady asked Saya if she wanted a drink but she didn't respond. Her eyes bulged when she heard the man tell the steward to bring her a drink as well.

"Your welcome…"he said to her with a smirk and she met his eyes briefly and looked back out the window. She felt him stare at her and she pulled her collar to cover her neck, as if the man's eyes were undressing her.

He smiled and shook his head while the flight attendant went to fetch their drinks. He looked down at his lap and glanced at her from the side once more.

"I'm Elijah, by the way. Incase you were curious…. "he said, knowing she had no interest in speaking. "It's going to be my first time in Italy."

Who cares? She picked at her nails and took a deep breath, hinting she was annoyed.

But he didn't get it. "I plan to see it all. The Vatican, Florence, and Milan…any place you know of to see, please let me know. What's your name?"

Saya rolled her eyes and looked around the plane to see if there was anywhere else to sit but all seats were occupied. She managed to get a peek of the man beside her when he wasn't looking and quickly scanned his appearance. He looked about in his late thirties' and his hair was a rich brown. His eyes were a mundane green, and he had a thin nose and thin lips. He had a three day stubble on his chin but it suited him well.

"You look like you travel a lot." He said and the steward brought over their drinks. They pulled out the trays in front of them and set their drinks down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking off momentarily, please be patient and thank you for choosing Continental." A lady sounded on the intercom.

Continental? Saya thought. She'd make sure they were out of business when she returned. There was a magazine in front of her in a folder behind the behemoth's seat and she grabbed it to entertain her for the time being. She growled to herself when she opened it up to the first page. Sesshomaru and that human posed inappropriately in a Jacuzzi.

"The nerve…" she muttered under her breath.

"Aha, so you do speak." He said. "I was beginning to think you were mute.

Saya scoffed. "I am not a mute; I just do not wish to speak to you."

"Why?

"because I don't."

"Did I do something?"

Besides you living, she thought, no. She turned the page and ignored him.

"I see…"he chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"What is so funny?" she asked and put the magazine on the tray.

"You. You are those demons that don't like humans, aren't you?"

"So, what if I am?"

"It's just sad, is all."

"For whom?"

"For you." He said and sipped his martini. "I'll leave you alone."

"No, finish." She demanded.

"No, I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you with my human presence."

She scowled. "Don't mock me, human. Just say what it is you mean by that?"

He tilted his head and studied her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She had to look away and it bothered her that he intimidated her this way.

"You're very easy to read, do you know that? Demon or not, women are all the same."

"Oh, you'd like to believe that." Her eyes narrowed.

"There is so much anger in you….hmm, so why don't you like humans?"

"Should there be a reason?"

"Always..."he said. "So let's find out why…." he stroked his chin and squinted.

"Mmhm?"

"You were hurt by a human?"

"As if one possessed the ability…" she chuckled.

"Alright… then you were replaced by a human." He said.

Saya's brows twitched and she looked at him.

He preened as he continued. "Yes, that's it...replaced, hmm…at a job perhaps? No…you don't look like you worked a day in your life…." He teased and she frowned at him. "Hmm, perhaps….a relationship?"

"Listen, sometimes there is no reason. Perhaps I just don't like you humans because you disgust me. You're weak and fragile and.."

"Everything in this world is fragile somehow….even you."

She scoffed. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I am a demon, we are strong."

"I'm sure….you seem strong on the outside…but your heart, it is like…ours. It loves, it hates and it gets hurt like ours. We are probably more alike than you would allow yourself to believe. Were you ever with a human?"

Saya growled. Somehow, this fool was getting to her. "Never, and I do not plan to. I am a demon; we stick to our own kind."

"Why?"

"because that's how it is supposed to be!"

"Says who?"

"Simple laws of nature. A cat cannot be with a dog."

"I beg to differ. My uncle has a dog that is in love with his cat; he follows her everywhere and sleeps next to her all of the time."

Saya scoffed. " Don't play a fool, you know what I mean. I'm sure intimately, there could be a problem."

"That doesn't apply to humans and demons or there wouldn't be half-breeds."

Ugh, halfbreeds, she immediately thought of Inuyasha and grimaced. A quick flash of Sesshomaru having a child with the human came to mind and she almost jumped out of her chair pulling her hair.

" and referring to that comment of yours, we are in no way, weak as you are. For instance, I may be a woman but I can crush your skull without using my entire strength, how does that sound to you?"

"Wow…Impressive…"he retorted sarcastically. "but why would you want to? Everything you are mentioning seems like a matter of choice. You could do this, you could do that…but do you want to and why would you? I can kill an animal, a child, even another man. I have strength too but it's how you use it. I don't want to harm another thing, especially when they didn't do anything to me."

"We aren't on the same page. Of course, I wouldn't expect a naïve human to understand."

"and I guess I don't expect a stubborn demon to understand…" he added with a grin and sipped his martini.

She glared at him and sipped hers. She grabbed the magazine and opened it up again. She turned to the next page to see something else, an advertisement for yeast infection; a young girl with black hair smiling, trying to be a symbol for comfort after using said product.

"Are you married?" he asked.

"No."

"Ever was?"

"None of your business."

"I take that as a yes…"he said. "He's a demon too, no doubt. What happened?"

"This conversation is over." She warned.

"Alright, I apologize. I didn't mean to cross the line."

She flipped through the pages in astonishment. She couldn't believe she had a conversation with a human. It was probably the first for her. She turned the page and there was Sesshomaru again, with the human. His arms were around hers and he was kissing her neck. 'Lovers' was written in metallic script on top of the page.

"Ah, the lovers…I like those two. They are so brave to publicize their relationship. Did you know, they probably are the first celebrities to have an interspecies relationship? Who knows, if they get married, they will be the first…the first of many."

"They won't marry." She spat.

"How do you know? They seem very much in love. You don't think?"

"He's not in love with her. There is no way he is. It is just a phase…He doesn't know what he wants. He's barely an adult."

He studied her suspiciously and looked back down at the page. That was a motherly tone she had used. Perhaps she was speaking from past experience or she knew the guy on the page. When he thought about it, there was a slight resemblance.

"He looks pretty grown to me…"he teased.

"He's just mirroring his father's disgusting habits."

It was definitely personal, he thought. "Your son, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Hm, so I assume this picture bothers you."

"It repulses me to see…"

"So…the lovers are in Italy…and you're going there…., are you going to confront the matter?"

Pretty smart for a human, she thought. Judging by her look of amazement, he knew she was impressed.

"I'm a cop. I have a sense of putting two and two together."

"Hm…and why, pray tell, are you going to Italy?" she smiled for a second. Did she just start a meaningless conversation?

"You're going to laugh."

"You obviously don't know me." She said. If she and this human were to share a laugh, it would be at his expense not because she enjoyed their banter.

"There is this band I want to see. They play tonight in Rome. Yes, I know, I'm too old to still be going to concerts but they are pretty decent. It's actually a demon band, Wolf bane, you've heard of them?"

Saya faltered before shaking her head and looked away.

"I have two tickets to go and I invited my partner but he bailed on me at the last minute. You wouldn't like to go to a concert, would you?"

She turned to him and cocked a brow. He chuckled and bowed his head.

"Yeah, I thought so. Hey, I just thought I'd ask."

Their conversation finally died and they sat quietly in their seats. He'd occasionally peek at her to see if she was the least bit curious about him but she seemed dazed and focused on something, something that bothered her. He decided to leave her alone for now. The engine turned on and the door closed. The speaker went on and they announced the time of their departure and arrival. Saya's anticipation grew overwhelmingly. She hoped it wasn't true. It bothered her less that the human was marked. What continued to bother her was that Sesshomaru lied to her. She never took him for a liar, ever. Why would he do such a thing?

"If you were stuck on an island…"she heard and turned to the guy next to her. He smiled and met her eyes. "with a human man, and you two were the only people on that island, you'd…?"

"kill myself…" she finished and he laughed. "Actually, I'd kill him."

"No you wouldn't." he squinted playfully. "You seem like a tough woman….but you also seem like you're all talk."

"Don't tempt me. I do not wish to sit next to a rotting corpse for eight hours."

"Hmph…" he shook his head with a grin. "Whatever you say…"

She grinned as well and it faded quickly. What was going on? Was she enjoying this human's company? No, absolutely not. She couldn't deny that it was the first time in many years that she had a meaningless chat with someone. What if someone from the clan had seen this? She couldn't help it. She actually liked the attention from this man and wanted him to continue talking but he actually stopped. He opened up his book again and started reading. He wasn't going to ask her anything else. It wasn't as if she liked the man, she was just bored. She tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What could she ask? She wasn't used to making conversation with a human.

She sighed and looked out the window. Focus, she thought. Your intention is to get to Sesshomaru and stop whatever is happening at once. The Jade Order was finally ready for him and he needed to get it together. In eight hours, she'd find Sesshomaru and they'd come back home together and everything would go as they planned. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome groaned when Marla told the both of them that Vita's party was tonight. Koga's concert was tonight and she planned to see it. Luckily, the concert ended when Vita's party started, so they could be fashionably late if they wanted. Unfortunately, they couldn't attend any after parties with Koga and the rest. Perhaps she could bring them to Vita's party. That could probably be awkward.

Marques smoked his cigar as he steamed Kagome's dress while humming the French's national anthem. Marla had leaned against the desk looking through her black book and transferring memos onto her PDA. She couldn't understand advanced technology so much and didn't fully trust it, therefore, her book served her as a backup. She sighed and looked up.

"So, have you guys thought about doing the runway?" her eyes darted from Kagome who sat in front of the television uninterested and Sesshomaru who smoked like a chimney out the window not acknowledging her. "I know I've said you had two months to think about it…but I would like to get you started on training and such when we get back to New York, which by the way, are you both planning to move together?"

Kagome shot her gaze to Sesshomaru and he didn't look at anyone. He, for the past few days, was very distant. Yesterday, they had gone out with Koga and she had a lot of fun. They went to eat, although she didn't eat much. She tried but her stomach must have shrunk because she was full within a few bites of her salad. They hung out in Travastere and went to a few museums and shopping malls but the entire time out, Sesshomaru had acted weird; weirder than his usual self did. He would walk apart from her, with his hands in his pockets. He made no effort to hold her hand when she had gotten used to it. She tried kissing him a few times and he would say he wasn't a fan of public display of affection, which didn't seem right because at one point, they didn't care who was around, his hands were all over her and vice versa. Tonight was their last night in Italy and they would leave tomorrow afternoon. They had Koga's concert, Vita's party and then they had to pack so that didn't leave them too much time alone to talk. There was something he wanted to tell her. She wanted to know what that was. She wanted to know what they were when they went back home. Did he consider her his girlfriend? Would they move in 

together or would they go back to their loft and sleep in separate rooms after having shared a bed for two months.

Marla sighed when they didn't answer her and she went back to her PDA. Kagome just wanted her and Marques to leave already. She wanted to be alone with Sesshomaru in their room for a little while before they left. Sesshomaru finished his millionth cigarette and went into the bathroom. He'd been smoking more than usual, she thought. She wished for his touch again, even a kiss on the cheek, something! When they slept last night, his back was to her. In the morning, he'd been out of bed without so much as a good morning kiss. She felt perhaps she was spoiled, even if it were for just three weeks. It was the longest three weeks of her life and she missed the intimacy.

Sesshomaru washed his hands in the sink and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. He didn't know why he continued to smoke so heavily but he couldn't stop. It was their last night in Italy and he still had not told her. What was he waiting for exactly, the right time? There was no right time. He could tell she'd been questioning his distance and he badly wanted to hold her in his arms at night, kiss her, even make love. They hadn't touched each other in a few days and it drove him mad but he had to get used to it. He had to.

'_Oh god, I love you.' _Repeated in his mind. Those words stood in his ears and he wished, in another situation, he could have said it back. He heard the door close and looked out the bathroom. Marla and Marques had left. Perhaps this was the perfect time to tell her. To tell her although he had no intention for them to be a fling, it seemed that's what it would be because he couldn't have anything serious with her while leading the clan. They wouldn't accept her and he made a vow to lead them. A vow to them and his mother and he didn't want to give up on his people like his father did. He felt his chest inflate with anger and another cigarette urge came along with it but he composed himself.

Just tell her, he thought. He walked over to the couch where she was sitting and sat down beside her. She looked at him questionably and knew he wanted to say something. Her eyes parted from his and glanced at the television.

"Okay!" they heard and looked at the door as Koga shot in holding his guitar. "I need to know what you guys think of my opening solo…"

Kagome cocked a brow and looked confused at Sesshomaru while he frowned. Koga dismissed their looks and started tuning his guitar as he sat beside them.

"Koga, how did you get up here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh," he said as he started strumming. "I just told the guards that you were my sister."

"and that worked?"

"No. Then I offered a couple of CDs', backstage passes to the concert and invitation to any after parties…" he smiled. "That worked…"

"Wow…I feel so safe." Kagome mumbled and looked at Sesshomaru. He glanced disbelievingly and stood up from the couch. He walked over to the closet and grabbed his suit hanging in front of the door.

"What's his problem?" Koga whispered.

"I have no idea…" Kagome shook her head. "so, let me hear it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I wish I could put you in my suitcase…."Kagome whined as Isabella curled her hair.

Isabella chuckled, repetitive jingling sounded from her earrings as she shook with laughter.

"I wish you could do that too." She cleared her throat feeling a bit sentimental. "I would love to come to New York…maybe I'll visit around Christmas."

"Oooh, that'd be great. Christmas in New York is unbelievable." Kagome advertised, hoping it'd convince Isabella to come sooner.

"I will think about it."

"Hm, so what do you think of Inuyasha?"

Isabella blushed. "He's ok, why?"

"Ha, just asking. I think he's in to you."

"No, I don't think so."

"Uh huh….listen, remember you said you could tell how Sesshomaru felt with me? Well, trust me, I can tell. See, it isn't easy when it's about you, is it?"

"I suppose…" Isabella smiled. "but I was so right about Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled for a moment but it faded. "Yeah, I wish I still believed that. He's been acting so weird lately…so distant. Maybe he regrets-"

"No…"Isabella interrupted. "He definitely doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Why would he? He is so eh… enwrapped around you, he doesn't even act the same when he first came here. He seems nicer, less eh… bitter to everyone else, remember how he and Benito started? In the end, they didn't argue so much."

"Yeah…."Kagome laughed. "Maybe I'm just imagining things…I guess, I can't forget about the first dog bite."

"Where is he now?"

"He's around here somewhere, hiding from Koga."

"Why is he trying to hide?"

"Koga bothers him. "Kagome laughed. "but that's Koga. He likes to bother everyone."

"Hm, ok." Isabella ran her fingers through a curl and separated into a few strands. "You're going to look amazing for this party. Marcela is going to cry when she sees you in this dress."

"Oh god, that is one person I will definitely not miss when I leave here."

Isabella scoffed. "Lucky you. I am stuck with her."

"Hey, the offer still stands. My suitcase is pretty big; I don't think they'd be able to tell."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru leaned against the ledge and stared out into the streets of Italy. He was so high up, he could view Naples and other cities miles away from Rome. He twirled the ring with wings around his finger and sighed. He had thrown the box out and watched the box freefall to its inanimate demise.

He tilted the ring and the orange glow from the sunset illuminated the gem. 'Throw it away' he thought but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it.

"Hm, you don't strike me as an aquamarine kind of man, I figured you to be a ruby…opal, pearl perhaps." Koga cackled, his raspy voice prickled Sesshomaru's skin. "but I won't tell anyone. We all have our secrets. Mine is wearing blue open toe heels but let's keep that on the hush hush."

Sesshomaru lowered his head and scowled. "Why do you insist on pestering me?"

"I got nothing better to do and Kagome seems unaffected by my 'pestering'."

"Don't you have a concert to practice for?"

"Agh, that? I got that down to a key, my man. It's all good."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He placed the ring into his pocket and exchanged it for a cigarette. He felt Koga come closer and he backed away.

"You must have some death wish to come near me. If by some delusional aspect I have given you the impression that we are _friends_ let me clarify it for you…_we're not_."

"Wow…why you gotta hurt my feelings? I'm not the enemy here, you are."

Sesshomaru glared at him trying not to look perplexed but even through his expressionless face, Koga could see he was very much confused.

"Yeah, it's obvious. You're fighting with yourself about something….and I'm betting it has to do with that pretty ring you have in your pocket."

"You shouldn't meddle in things that you have no place in."

"True…but when you got time like I do…." He lit his cigarette and took a long pull. He exhaled with a taunting grin. "you have place in everything. It keeps me connected in this circle of life and all that bullshit."

"Koga…"Sesshomaru warned. The fact he addressed him by his name was the warning.

"Relax, dude. I'm really not trying to meddle…I'm leaving…" he turned around and opened the roof door. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Sesshomaru. He opened his mouth but thought again and closed it. There was nothing he could say right now. It wasn't his business and he needed to stay out of it. He wanted to tell him but he didn't want to get involved. If Sesshomaru was smart, he would say something soon because after what he saw in the news in the morning, it wasn't long before Kagome found out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome played with the waves of her hair and smiled. Isabella truly knew how to make her look like a goddess. She buttoned her white trench coat and walked down the steps. She tried to ignore Marques begging her to keep her coat closed at the concert so her dress wouldn't dirty. Sesshomaru walked behind her, glancing at her occasionally. She looked so beautiful and confident in her attire. Her makeup was light and her long wavy tresses accentuated her natural beauty.

She caught him looking and smiled. She reached for his hand and he hesitated before giving it to her. He swallowed hard, as if a large stone trapped in his throat as they walked out of the lobby. When they exited the hotel, paparazzi crowded in front of them and a million questions came at them but they ignored it as usual. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked to their side when a young girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

"_BUGIARDO_!" she bellowed and they looked at her confused. She looked angry at them and repeated the word as she walked away. The press pushed and shouted over each other, it was hard to understand anyone.

Two large men blocked and cleared their path to the limousine. When they got in, Kagome felt overwhelmed.

"What the hell was that about?" she said and Sesshomaru frowned. "What does 'Boogy-ardo' mean?"

"_Bugiardo_…"he corrected. "It means…_liar_."

"Liar? Who's lying, us?"

"I don't know." He said and he truly didn't but he didn't concern himself with it. There were other things he needed to worry about; other things that actually mattered. He looked at his phone; his mother didn't call him back. He had called her a few times before they left, hoping to talk with her. He needed to let his mother know he marked Kagome. He needed to tell the truth, at least.

"I wonder if my mother will ever speak to me again…"he heard, his thoughts vanishing immediately. He looked at Kagome and she stared out the window in a daze. "It's been seven months; you'd think someone would get over it by now. Maybe she just doesn't care…."

"She does..." he said, but it didn't come out in a comforting way. He stated it more as a fact without doubt. More words rested at his tongue wanting to come out but it was such a detour from the topic, it stood there for a moment and before he could say anything, she opened her mouth.

"Ok, I'm tired of making small talk…"Kagome sighed and turned to him. "What's the deal, why have you been so….cold?"

"I…have a lot on my mind."

"What do you have on your mind?" she asked. "I mean, it would be nice if you…let me in once in a while? I feel like I struggle just to know something about you. You're so…secretive."

Sesshomaru pursed his lips and frowned as he looked out the window.

Kagome sighed and dropped the subject. "Oooh, let's get coffee before the concert." She stared at him waiting for acknowledgment. He nodded and they told the limo driver to stop at the next coffee shop.

There was a small café stand a few blocks away from the concert. It wasn't too crowded and Kagome trotted toward it. She ordered her coffee while Sesshomaru attempted to call his mother again. While waiting for her Grande Mocha Soy Frap with extra whip cream, she skimmed through some of the magazines by the rack. She looked at Sesshomaru and he muttered incoherently on his phone, he looked annoyed. She wondered whom he was calling.

The boy behind the counter took long to put the contents in the blender. A girl hovered over him showing him what to do. He must have been training so she waited patiently. The boy went to start the blender but the girl shouted something but it was too late. Ice chunks of coffee and chocolate splattered on the both of them and the girl yelled something in Italian. She apologized to Kagome and begged her to wait just a bit longer. Kagome smiled and looked back at the magazine. She saw a picture of her and Sesshomaru and frowned when she saw the word 'Bugiardo'. The girl in the crowd had shouted that word earlier. Sesshomaru had said it meant 'Liar'. Kagome wished it was in English and flipped to the next page. Her heart sank right away after she saw the next picture. It was of Sesshomaru but she wasn't in the picture with him, it was Shurran. She blinked a few times, not believing her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. He obliviously glared at his phone and met her eyes. Seeing her expression and not understanding it, he walked over.

"What's wrong?" he asked and touched her arm but she backed away from him. She looked back down at the magazine and focused on the foreign words. As if she could squint hard enough, she'd actually understand them. Her hands trembled and she walked away looking at the pictures. She walked back to the stand and looked through other magazines, hoping to find anything in English. There had to be something for the tourists to read. She rummaged and threw each magazine on the floor. Sesshomaru picked up the one she had before while she searched.

She found a magazine in English and looked through it. This one had the picture she saw, plus a few more and a small whimper of hurt escaped her lips. Sesshomaru found the page she was looking at and met her eyes when she looked at him. She went back to reading and he dropped the magazine.

"Stop it…"he said as he tried to grab the magazine from her hand. She continued reading it, not looking where she was going and headed back to the limo.

She tried to calm herself as she looked around her. People stared and everything sounded loud. Cars honked and people started shouting. She felt her breaths become shallow and she took all the strength she could muster not to cry. She wouldn't cry, not again.

He grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her. "Get in the limo, let me explain."

"This is what it was about, wasn't it?" her voice broke. "This is why you've been….distant!"

"No."

"I…I should have known you would do this." She spat, her voice wavered and she struggled not to let a tear escape but it was hard.

"You don't understand."

"I asked you if anything was going on between you both..."she stammered, trying to calm herself. She panted as she looked back down at the magazine.

"there isn't."

"It says differently here."

"You cannot possibly believe that garbage."

"You look pretty close in this picture! So you guys met here in Italy, right? And you didn't tell me, but of course why would you? She's the real thing and I'm just a game!" she shouted. By this time, everyone was staring and she composed herself. She got into the limo and he sighed as he got in as well.

"Will you just be quiet for a moment and allow me to explain this."

"Don't talk to me." She said as he closed the door. She took deep breaths and crossed her arms. Her leg shook as she tried to focus on anything. To get her mind off it but the magazine on her lap didn't facilitate that option. She looked down and continued reading.

"Stop reading that."

"So, she's your wife, that's interesting... Where would she get that idea?"

"You know very well that it isn't true. I really don't want to have to explain this. It is a waste of time."

"Oh, so now we are a waste of time?"

"I did not say that." He scowled out the window. She was twisting his words. This happened so fast and he couldn't keep up. All he could think about was, this was the perfect chance to end it but he didn't want it to end. Now, he was trying to redeem himself for something he did not do. What was happening to him? His collected stature was crumbling before him because of a human. How did she hold such power against him? Was this what love did to a person? Had it been anyone else putting him in this very situation, he'd have thrown them out of the moving limo.

"I can't believe I thought….no, of course. Of course, what makes you different, right? You are a liar just like the rest of them."

"I did not lie." He said.

"No, you just didn't say anything. It's the same thing as lying! If you did not lie, what makes her say that? Where would she get the notion that you both are married?"

"because…"he paused and shook his head. How could this blow up in his face? Running from his mother and Shurran didn't do anything. It crept behind him to Italy. "It's complicated to explain..." He closed his eyes. That didn't sound good. He didn't have to look at her but he could tell her eyes grew large and he couldn't imagine the look of hurt on her face.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked back down at the magazine. "This is funny…'Lord Sesshomaru and his wife Shurran were seen looking cozy in Palace Garden; Lord Sesshomaru was seen leaving a jewelry store earlier rumored to have bought a ring.' That's just beautiful. Do you deny that?"

"I did go to a jewelry store but it isn't-"

"So it is true!" she cried and covered her face with her hand. Her eyes stung from the tears welling in them, she looked back down at the magazine, and Sesshomaru snatched it from her hands and threw it out of the window.

"Stop reading that nonsense and listen to me!" he raised his voice. He should let her think what she wanted and they could end it right here. Not like this, he thought. He didn't want her to think of him this way.

"I don't want to listen anymore. You lied! You are just a damn liar! All of you are alike! You just…" she stopped when the limo driver parked in front of a building. Everyone crowded and waited on line to get in. Kagome got out of the car and Sesshomaru tried to stop her.

"Don't…" he got out as well and followed her. She smiled at everyone and pretended everything was fine. Two huge men in black shirts and shades let her and Sesshomaru through. "Just wait…"

"Leave me alone…"she said and looked for a bathroom. She felt herself choke on her suppressed sob. It was coming and she needed to escape. Her breathing became much more labored when she found the bathroom and busted through the door. She locked it immediately and Sesshomaru cursed under his breath not even bothering to knock. He waited beside the door and Kagome ran to the sink and turned it on. She coughed a few sobs and the tears began to pour out.

"I'm so stupid!" she hit the sink and stared at her reflection. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she uttered tersely under her breath.

How could she have been so oblivious? It was all a lie. She was actually happy, the happiest she'd been in such a long time. She couldn't believe it. He had held her so closely, his kisses, they couldn't have been lies. Ok, Koga's about to play soon, she thought.

"Let it all out, let it go…"she breathed. "Come on, be strong Kagome, come on…."

She took one last breath and washed her face. Thank goodness, she wasn't wearing much make up to begin with. She waited for the redness to leave her face and she wiped her nose. She felt more tears wanting to come out but she held them back.

When she got out of the bathroom, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Please, you must let me explain what-"

"KAGOME! SESSHOMARU!" Sango peeked her head from the corner of the hallway. Miroku, Ayame and Koga walked behind her.

"YO!" Koga waved for them to come over. Kagome pulled her arm from Sesshomaru's grasp and walked over to them. He led them to a room and passed a cup to everyone there. He looked at Kagome and poured Tequila into her cup. "Tonight, we party hard because it's our last night in Italy! Let's get wasted!" he slurred.

Kagome forced a laugh. "Koga, I think you already are."

"Yeah, I play better when I'm drunk." He shrugged and started pouring shots in everyone's cup. "Where's Inuyasha and Rin, they're not with you guys?"

"No…"Kagome's voice shook and Koga caught it. Crap, it almost escaped again. She looked at Sesshomaru and he stared bitterly at her. "Come on, let's drink up!" she said and didn't wait for anyone. She downed the potent liquor and howled, encouraging everyone, even herself to have a good time.

Koga handed Sesshomaru a cup but he declined. He looked at Kagome and walked over to her again.

"Quit doing this, you don't have the whole story."

"Hey, don't worry. We had our thing….now you go to your demon wife and do whatever."

"Kagome…."he growled.

"Me?" she grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured herself another shot. Everyone was already drunk and engaged in their own conversation to understand what was going on. "I'm going to go do my own thing because I am in Italy and I'm here to have a good time…just like I set out to do in the first place…" her voice cracked again. She took another shot and Sesshomaru scoffed and stormed off.

What a stubborn girl! He was about to leave but he couldn't. She was beginning to drink and he didn't want her to do anything stupid. He stood outside of the dressing room while they all took more shots and kept an eye on Kagome. After her fourth shot, he grabbed the bottle from her hand and gave it to a passing security guard.

"Why are you doing this?" he grabbed her wrists and trapped her between him and the wall.

"I'm not doing anything. What, I can't have a good time? Or is it just a demon thing? I can have my flings too, you know." She met eyes with a guy that'd been staring at her and winked at him. Sesshomaru followed her gaze to the guy and his face tightened.

"I did not plan to marry her that is why I didn't tell you."

"Yes, but you guys met up anyway, huh?"

"I ran into her."

"Wow, you ran into her, in Italy, really? Go on!" she laughed, already feeling a tipsy.

Sesshomaru felt himself get angrier at being mocked but he let it go. Why was he explaining anything to her? His intentions were to end it.

"Kagome, they're starting!" Sango yelled and Kagome slipped under Sesshomaru's arm and ran toward Sango. Sesshomaru cursed and hit the wall. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to block the noisiness of the place, people shouting, feedback from the guitars and he heard a familiar shriek pierce his ears.

"Did he start yet?" Rin shouted as she ran down the hall with Inuyasha. They looked at Sesshomaru and Rin went on to the stage. Inuyasha stopped next to Sesshomaru and frowned.

"What's wrong, where's Kagome?"

Sesshomaru scowled and didn't answer. He turned around and looked at Kagome by the stage, dancing. Inuyasha followed his gaze and decided not to push it. Something was going on between them and he decided not to get into it.

While the concert went on, Kagome hung out with Sango, Miroku and a few other guys. Sesshomaru did his best to ignore her flirting with every guy passing by. He knew she was doing it on purpose and he 

was above this petty nonsense. There was one guy that seemed to follow her everywhere and this was pissing him off.

Sesshomaru felt his hands tighten into fists in his pockets, his eyes glazed over with anger and he never took his eyes off of Kagome and the guy. She whispered something in the guy's ear and he nodded. The music was so loud, he couldn't hear anything. Why wouldn't she hear him out? Why was she being so obstinate to assume she knew what was going on? Why was he sticking around trying to justify himself? He should just leave, he thought. Walk away from this. He couldn't leave just yet, there was Vita's party to attend. They were still under contract so there was no way out of this.

The concert finished and Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the limo. Kagome took off her jacket and sniffed back her tears. It was a bad idea to drink. She wasn't drunk but now she had no control over her tears. They were pouring out without hesitation. She tried to wipe them as fast as they were coming down.

He felt his hand twitch each time wanting to touch her arm, soothe her. He didn't want her to cry but every time he got closer, she'd push him away.

When they arrived at Vita's house, Marla greeted them before anyone. She pulled Sesshomaru to the side and questioned him about the scandal.

"What is this about?" she whispered and Kagome walked passed them to go inside.

"Now isn't the time." He said and tried to escape.

"Listen, I have to go in front of the press with this issue. Is it true or is it not, are you married to this woman?"

"No. It is not true. I was never married nor do I plan on marrying that woman."

"Alright..." Marla said. She believed him. Why would he have to lie to her? "Luckily we had launched already or this would have ruined us." She said and he walked off trying to find Kagome.

This wasn't good, she pondered and her eyes shot wide open. "Wait!" she said but it was too late, he was already inside. "That woman is in there…."she sighed and slapped her forehead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome covered her arms and avoided making eye contact as she entered the house. Everyone smiled and greeted her but she kept it short. Her eyes must have been puffy by now. She didn't want anyone to notice.

"Oh, if it isn't one of the lovebirds." A voice cooed and Kagome clenched her teeth. She turned around and saw Marcela. Her blonde hair was loose and swayed behind her back and she traced the plunging neckline of her Versace black dress. She batted her thick lashes that rimmed her ice blue eyes and stared 

amusingly at Kagome. Armando remained quiet and held a drink in one hand, his other hand was around Marcela's hip. "Nice dress..."

"Don't start with me, Marcela…" Kagome gritted as she tried to walk off.

"I didn't say anything." She laughed.

Kagome walked as far as possible, Marcela's laugh fading away. She felt someone grab her hand and thought it was Sesshomaru.

"I told you, please leave me alone!" she spat and gasped when it wasn't him. "Shinji?"

"Wow…if I recall, I don't think I did anything wrong." He released her and backed away defensively. She stared into his green eyes and noticed she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were…" she looked around and caught sight of Sesshomaru. He was by the door looking for her.

"your roommate?" he smiled. "Sorry…I'm not."

"I'm glad…" she laughed but tears came out and Shinji frowned.

"What's wrong?" he looked concerned and placed his hand on her face. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

"No…I'm fine." She lied but her voice was hoarse. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, well, I'm done with my photo shoots. Now they want me to do the runway for fashion week in January."

"You too?" Kagome said, doing her best to forget about everything. She scanned the room and noticed Sesshomaru staring at her and Shinji.

"Kagome…are you sure you are alright? Because you don't look it."

"I'm just…" she stopped when she saw Shurran walking toward her. "I just want to go home…I don't feel well."

"I can take you home, I brought my car." He said.

"Well, what a small world." Shurran said as she came up to them and Kagome backed away. She pressed her lips tightly and fumed. Her presence alone made her blood boil and she flinched at the thought of attacking her. Sesshomaru headed toward them and everything felt like it was on a fast forward button. She wished she could leave and Shinji rested his hand on her back. "So, I take it you know now?" she smiled.

"Go to hell…"Kagome spat.

"It sucks that you needed to find out this way, really….but you should have known. Demons belong with demons…Sesshomaru…he is mine!"

"I don't care…"Kagome cried. "You can have him!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his steps when he heard that and frowned when he saw Shinji's hand on her back.

Shurran looked over her shoulder and grinned. "There you are…I've been looking for you." She said and Sesshomaru looked surprised to see her. What was she doing here?

"We need to talk…"he said to Kagome but she looked away.

Shurran rolled her eyes and frowned. "Oh enough with this already, Sesshomaru. This has got to stop. Tell the human that she was dreaming to have thought anything could happen between you both. Let her know, it was just a game."

Kagome cursed to herself as a tear escaped. She wanted to say something, anything but nothing would come out. She didn't meet Sesshomaru's eyes and Shinji placed an arm around her protectively.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and glared at Shurran. "Stay out of this…" He looked at Shinji and his eyes darted to his arm around Kagome and back at him. He could feel his hand trembling and he looked at Kagome.

"Come with me, we need to talk." He said, his voice shaking with anger at the sight of Shinji being too close to her. He ignored it as best as he could but Shinji continued to threaten him by holding Kagome back.

"She doesn't want to." Shinji retorted and Sesshomaru's eyes began to burn.

Shurran scoffed. "Let her be with the human. They belong together."

"Oh, shut your stupid mouth, you ugly demon bitch…" Kagome heard and looked back surprised to see Marcela with a hand on her hip. Armando stood beside her drinking a martini. "You're just jealous because Kagome is ten times more beautiful than you'll ever be and he chose her instead of you. Anyway, why are you here? I've seen your spreads and acts on the runway, there is no place for you here, wannabe" she laughed and Shurran opened her eyes wide and gasped. A few people laughed and Shurran wanted to say something but walked off instead.

Kagome stared at Marcela confused and she scowled back at her.

"What? Don't get confused. I still don't like you but I hate conceited demon bitches more!" she huffed and walked away with Armando.

Sesshomaru wanted everyone to disappear. He just wanted to speak to Kagome. That was it but she didn't give him the time. She stood next to Shinji for most of the night and it pained him to see that. He didn't want this. When the party ended, he searched around for Kagome but didn't find her. Marla had 

told him she left with Shinji and he almost lost it. He stormed out of the house and went to the limo. He headed back to the hotel, his mind racing with thoughts. When he got to the hotel, he saw Kagome get out a car in front of the limo and tried to chase after her.

"Kagome…" he said and stopped when he heard his name. He looked to his side and saw his father come out of a BMW.

"Sesshomaru, I need to speak with you." He said and Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. She entered the lobby and was by the elevator and got in.

"Not now." He entered the lobby and his father caught up to him.

"No, it is imperative that I tell you that your-"

"Sesshomaru!" he heard again, this time it was a voice he had not expected to hear. He looked to his side and saw his mother walking over to him. He didn't understand her expression and he couldn't believe she was here.

"Your mother is here…."his father finished.

Everything was happening so fast. Everything was unraveling at a speed that he couldn't keep up with. All concentration was on Kagome and all he could think about was getting to her.

"I cannot speak right now." He said and tried to walk away but his mother grabbed his sleeve.

"How could you?" she bellowed and raised her hand. Sesshomaru being preoccupied by the elevator door closing didn't pay attention but his father caught her hand in time before she could slap him.

"Saya, don't you dare!"

"You stay out of this, you fool! This is your doing! How could you have marked a human, Sesshomaru, how could you?"

Inutaisho looked between Sesshomaru and Saya and noticed everyone around them staring. "This isn't the place to talk about this."

"No, it isn't. Sesshomaru is coming with me." She said and grabbed his wrist. "You, human lover, stay out of this. This is between me and my son."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow and looked at his wrist as his mother pulled him. Were they both crazy? They were acting as if he were four years old.

"Our son!" Inutaisho corrected with a growl and grabbed his wrist and pulled. "He is old enough to make his own decisions."

"Obviously not! He will be twenty-one soon, he is betrothed to Shurran."

"He is not." Inutaisho repeated. "He can decide for himself."

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. How did he get trapped in a quarrel between his parents? What were the odds of both of them being in Italy for this exact moment? Someone somewhere hated him. He pulled from both of their grasps.

"Have you two lost it?"

His mother ignored him. "It's because of you he's inherited your lying traits."

Inutaisho sighed. "Saya, I never lied and you know that."

"Sesshomaru is already set to marry Shurran. He will lead the Jade Order or else!"

Inutaisho glowered and crossed his arms. "Or else what, are you going to continue to make threats against my family?"

"What on earth are you talking about? You're as paranoid as ever!"

"Oh please, I know all about your plans….like you had nothing to do with sending the Tamashi on Rin and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru squinted and looked at them both. This was new to him. No one mentioned anything about this.

Saya gasped. "How dare you accuse me of such low level acts, I do not care to threat those pointless beings in your family. My concern is with my son alone. I don't want him coming out like you. He has excellent qualities and I would hate to see them go to waste because of a human!"

"Now who is lying? You have the Jade Order causing unlawful acts even here in Italy…two of them broke into the Vatican two nights ago. I have murder cases that the police bring up to me speculating it to be a hate crime caused by demons. Don't tell me you have nothing to do with this!"

Saya looked at both of them confused. What on earth was he talking about?

"I did not order anyone, especially here in Italy. I just sent the Tamashi and that was to watch Sesshomaru! Get it out of your head to think this is about you, you idiot…I could care less about that half breed and human you harbor."

"Watch your mouth!"

"No, you watch your mouth!"

"Will you both be quiet?" Sesshomaru scolded. This was humiliating, he thought. He couldn't take it anymore. This mess was because of him. The jade order, his mother's torment, Kagome's pain…this all was because of him. He looked at his father and gazed at the floor and sighed. He wanted to go to Kagome. He wanted to prove in any way he could that nothing happened between him and Shurran but to do so, he'd have chosen Kagome and his mother would be humiliated in front of everyone.

"This is over…"he told them both and they stared at him. "This is my choice and mine alone."

"Then what is your choice?" his father asked.

Sesshomaru lifted his chin sternly at his mother. "Take me to the Jade Order…"

His mother faltered a smile and nodded.

Inutaisho bit back his words as he clenched his teeth and backed away. He met Sesshomaru's eyes briefly with a disappointed look and he walked away without saying another word.

"Do you need to go upstairs to get anything?" his mother asked.

"No…"he refused to look back. "let us leave now."

He placed his hands in his pockets as they walked out of the hotel, ignoring the cold feeling of the ring as his fingers brushed against it. He pushed his finger through the loop halfway and stroked it. A pain started in his chest as they left the hotel. It felt like a sting and his throat felt like it was closing. He ignored it as they got into a limo and drove off. The pain was just for a little while. It would go away because he knew he was going to do the right thing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N:

Hey everyone, soooo sorry it took so long. I tried my best to give you a decent chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but work has driven me nuts. I finally put my two weeks notice so hopefully I will have time while looking for another job, haha. But I just want to say thanks for being soooo patient. You reviewers have been so kind with your comments and critiques and it has been so helpful. I keep saying that this will be my last story but then I think of new Sess/Kag fics…lol

But I can't, I don't know…maybe, if I have enough time…Agh, I don't know….I'll just leave it to..'We'll see'

There was a short sequel I wanted to do…but let's not get into that. Errr, well, please review. You guys that have been reading my stories for years, thanks…you've all been so devoted. Some of you are on my myspace, so we'll keep in touch definitely. If anyone has any questions or want to see some pictures I've altered for screencaps, they are in my myspace picture gallery. They aren't that good but incase you're bored, check them out at /yanaristocrat.

I can't believe I've been working on this story for two years and have been writing Inuyasha fics for five years…haha, wow. Anyway….check you guys later. Mauh XOXOXXOXOXOX

-Yanaristocrat


	19. Chapter 19 No place like home

Chapter 19 Pick up the shattered pieces and move on

Kagome couldn't believe what she heard as she sat by the window where Sesshomaru usually smoked. She hadn't slept all night waiting for him to come back. He was behind her downstairs but he never came back to the room. As upset as she was last night, she still expected to see him so when Marla said he was gone, it felt like a truck had hit her.

"Gone?" her voice broke. She cleared her throat but the raw feeling inside wouldn't clear from sobbing all night. It didn't make any sense. How did he leave just like that when he was calling after her? Did he just give up? Was that all the effort he was going to put to resolve anything? Did he even want to? Just days before, they were constantly in each other's arms, kissing and smiling. How could that just end abruptly? She felt her eyes sting as fresh tears began to fill them. "W-what do you mean he's gone?"

Marla lowered her head sympathetically. The very sight of Kagome broke her heart. Her eyes were puffy and red, she sounded hoarse and nasally and looked very pale. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair searching for the right words.

"He left last night, back to New York. That is what his father told me this morning."

Just like that? Kagome felt her heart sink. They were leaving today, what couldn't wait until today that he had to board a flight immediately? She rubbed her arms feeling cold and walked toward the bed. She plopped down and curled into the fetal position. Marques walked into the room smiling holding a dress but Marla waved him off with a scowl. Confused, he slowly walked back out.

Marla cleared her throat and broke the awkward silence lurking in the room. "I spoke with the press this morning to clear things out."

"Clear what out?" Kagome sniffed.

"Well, the rumors."

"What's there to clear? They're true."

"He said they weren't."

"Oh please." Kagome scoffed. "Those pictures-"

"Those pictures…"Marla interrupted. "prove nothing."

Kagome buried her head into her pillow and took a deep breath. She clutched her stomach and a small whimper escaped her mouth from holding back her tears. She didn't want to cry anymore. She cried all night. She imagined he'd come back to the room and try hard to convince her nothing was going on and then everything would be alright. Different images came into her mind about what could have 

happened to him. One of them was a hopeless romantic one and a bit farfetched. He went to get her flowers to apologize and was struck and killed by a bus. That sent her worrying like crazy and looking out the window for most of the night but then reason came to her and realized that Sesshomaru wasn't careless enough to get hit by anything and then that left the alternative. He went back to Shurran. He realized it was pointless to try to salvage something that he didn't want and went to be with his kind.

She knew she had overreacted but she was so angry, she couldn't control her outburst. It was like history repeating itself. She played last night's events over and over in her head and noticed she never gave him a chance to speak; to explain himself. By the time she had gotten back to the room, she was more collected and rational to hear him out.

How could she have been so naïve? She covered her head with the pillow and clenched her teeth. She had told him she loved him. She lost her virginity to him. He made her feel safe and the way he stared at her made her feel beautiful. His eyes never left her at times and it seemed like he was always studying every fiber of her being, from her hair to her eyes to her fingers; everything. Was it all a dream?

"Kagome…" Marla's voice sounded muffled through the pillow. "I may be the wrong person to say this…but, it will be ok."

She didn't have a response to that and after a few minutes, she heard the door close. She lifted the pillow off her head and gazed at the door, half expecting to see Sesshomaru come through it even though she was told he had left. She looked around the empty room and could hear the sound of the light buzzing and birds chirping. Her eyes fell to Sesshomaru's side of the bed and she faltered grabbing his pillow. She could smell him and she held the pillow tightly against her chest feeling very pathetic. She panted as she tried to ease her heartache but she couldn't hold it longer and the floodgates opened. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so hard and felt so alone. It was worse than when her mother kicked her out. She wiped her eyes, forced herself to sit up, and went to the closet to pack. She managed to stop crying after a while but then it came back. How could she have let this affect her so hard? She didn't cry this much when her first relationship with a demon ended. She should have learned her lesson. Her mother was right. Demons weren't good people. She would never date another demon, ever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So much for leaving right away, Sesshomaru thought as he sat across from his mother. They stopped by a restaurant a few hours out of Rome waiting for their flight. They sat out on the patio, his mother sipping her wine quietly while he smoked a cigarette. Neither of them spoke nor met each other's eyes. He was in his own world and so was she. The waiter brought over two salads and left right away.

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and replayed everything from last night in his head. Things could have been different had he taken different measures. Why hadn't he thought of the paparazzi following him taking his picture? Why did he just leave like that without going back to Kagome and explaining the situation?

They both looked across the street when they heard an obnoxious holler. There was a man waving at them, waiting for the light to change so he could cross. Saya frowned realizing it was the man sitting next to her on the plane. Elijah.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother and cocked a brow. "Do you know that man?"

"Hmph…"Saya scoffed and looked away. "No."

"Then why is he coming right toward us?" Sesshomaru scowled to the side and breathed out a cloud of smoke.

Elijah jogged across the street and continued to wave. "Hey, remember me?"

Saya lowered her head and didn't acknowledge him. Sesshomaru studied her suspiciously and looked back at the guy.

"You must be the son. I'm Elijah." He said and stuck his hand out.

Sesshomaru glared at the man as if he were stupid and looked at his hand. His gaze met his eyes again and he shook his hand briefly.

"Hm…" he said as he took another pull of his cigarette and Elijah tilted his head with a smirk.

"Yes, you most definitely are…."he paused and noticed the tension between Sesshomaru and his mother. "Well, um..I just came by to say hi, hope you enjoy your time here in Italy. Oh, by the way, the concert last night was great incase you were wondering."

Saya rolled her eyes.. This man presumed she was 'wondering' about his whereabouts all the time. Sesshomaru looked at his mother questionably. Concert? Was he talking about Koga's concert? His mother didn't look up from the table and he grinned. What a sanctimonious being his mother was, he mused and his attention went back to the man. He was an average human, nothing special. How did this man know his mother?

"Well, I don't want to impose…"Elijah said feeling unwelcomed. "I'll be going now. Um, enjoy your meal. Oh and hey, being that I bumped into you, maybe I'll see you back in New York," he stopped and leaned close to Sesshomaru. "and tell your mother not to frown so much, she's much prettier when she doesn't." he said and walked away.

Sesshomaru looked back at his mother and she looked at her watch trying to avoid his eyes. There was a slight flush on her face and he chortled.

"You are blushing." He said.

"I am not." She looked at him bitterly. "It is cold out here."

"Hm, so that man…."

"That man is no one. He is someone that I met on the plane."

"Someone that you _met_…"Sesshomaru mocked and flicked the ashes off his cigarette.

"He sat by me." She growled not liking his derisive tone. "Are you insinuation anything here?"

"No. Is there something to insinuate?" he smirked.

"No, there isn't. I am not your father. I am not weak by infatuations."

Sesshomaru became serious and he took another drag of his cigarette. "I did not intend to be dishonest. I was waiting to tell you in person."

"Let us not worry about that anymore." She said and forked her salad. She brought a leaf to her mouth and took a small bite.

Sesshomaru put his cigarette out on the ashtray and took a sip of his water. He looked at his hip when he felt a vibration and grabbed his phone out of its holster. He saw that he had a text message and opened it up.

'**Dad told me what you did, you're a fuckin' asshole.**'

Sesshomaru scowled at Inuyasha's message and deleted it right away. He rubbed his chin as he stared at his untouched salad. What was Kagome doing? Should he call her? Was she being comforted by that human, what was his name, Shinji? He frowned. He never liked that guy, since the beginning.

"Can you tell me…"his mother said, breaking his thoughts. "What drove you to her?"

Sesshomaru met her eyes briefly and looked back down at his plate. "I don't know."

"Am I going to have to worry about her once you take the throne?"

"No, you will not have to worry." He said and cleared his throat. He didn't want to talk anymore about it, especially with his mother.

"So, you agree to be with Shurran?"

"No."

His mother set her fork down and stared frustratingly at him. "Sesshomaru…"

"I am not marrying her…"he protested calmly. "If I am to take a wife, it will be someone I choose. The clan will just have to accept that and you as well."

His mother nodded quietly and observed him intently. "You have less than two months to find a wife, you realize that?"

"Your point?"

"It is not much time. I figured Shurran is a legible bachelorette and comes from a respectable and powerful family…why not?"

"because she annoys me."

"Yes, I understand she can be a bit… much. But…"

"Don't…"he glared daggers at her. "That is my answer." He shook his leg impatiently and looked around the restaurant. His face tightened as he focused to keep his mind off Kagome. It was cloudy out; it looked like it would rain soon. He felt his hands tremble in anger; talking about this didn't make it better.

"Alright. I won't impose any more…but when the day comes..."she warned and went back to forking her salad. "I just hope you are not trying to prolong this matter because you're having second thoughts about the human whore."

Saya flinched when Sesshomaru slammed his hand on the table. His claws dug into the table cloth and her gaze trapped in his in shock. A growl escaped his chest and he immediately rubbed his eyes. Everyone around them stared and whispered perplexedly.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Nothing…"he composed himself right away and sat up straight. He kept his eyes closed until he felt them shift back to normal.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer her . An odd feeling took over him. It was anger and something else. His chest felt hollow but at the same time, it was like there was a weight over it. He took another sip of his water.

"Yes….you are. She's changed you, you're different."

"You are mad. I am not different."

"I hope you were careful…we don't need any more half-breeds in the world."

Sesshomaru grimaced at her. His mother referring to the ramifications of his sex life made him uncomfortable.

They didn't say another word to each other as they finished up. The limo drove up in front of the restaurant and they were driven to the airport right away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inutaisho convinced Marla to join their flight back home in his private jet. It was a rough time for Kagome and she was going to need friends by her side, although Kagome remained to herself in the corner, not speaking to anyone for most of the flight.

Everyone made a few attempts to talk with her but she was unresponsive. Trapped in a daze, she just stared out the window of the jet. Koga tried to make her laugh with some stories from the tour but she didn't even crack a smile. Inuyasha and Sango tried to have small chat with her but to no avail. Inutaisho told everyone to leave her alone for the time being. When she was ready to talk, she would.

Sango looked through a magazine shaking her head while Ayame painted Rin's nails. Miroku slept on the recliner talking in his sleep. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Muso laughed amongst themselves debating if they should stick his hand in warm water. Koga yawned as he surfed the channels on the television while Inuyasha played pool by himself. Marla browsed through her planner while Marques sketched his next project. The entire jet was equipped fully with entertainment, food and other luxuries; one didn't have to leave the jet for anything. There were five bedrooms and an office, which was InuTaisho's. The plane flew smoothly that they all had forgotten they were even on it.

Rin yawned. "Ugh, I have school tomorrow…Dad, do I have to-"

"Yes…"Inutaisho finished without listening to the rest of her sentence. He looked up from his laptop and nodded. "You do have to go."

Rin groaned. "Aw, man. There is this stupid play I have to be in."

"Watch your language…"Inutaisho scolded not looking up from his laptop.

"Wow…I have to register too for next year…" Sango mumbled. "I can't believe the year is almost over…"

Ayame shrugged. "Yeah, sucks…the loft is going to feel so empty without Hiten and Hojo. Oh my god, Kikyo and Kagura are moving back with their parents…"

"Yes!" Koga cheered silently to himself but everyone heard him. "What? I'm not going to lie and say I was fond of those two."

Ayame frowned transiently and then shrugged with a smile. "Yeah…I guess they weren't that great. I don't know what I saw in them. I guess because they were actresses like me, we'd have a lot in common."

"Well, you all did have that ditzy thing going on…" Koga teased.

Ayame scowled and threw a pillow at him. "Oh shut up and burn what's left of your brain cells."

"You should talk." Koga fired back and cackled.

"You both should just get married already." Rin chuckled and everyone looked at each other awkwardly. Sango shot a wide grin and winked at Rin. Koga and Ayame both cleared their throats and went back to doing what they were doing. Although Rin was a little jealous, it was obvious the two liked each other. She was trying to help them out. She was nine years old, not stupid. She crushed on Koga like no one's business but it was apparent to her that nothing would ever happen.

"So, what's the play about?" Koga changed the topic. He leaned back into his chair and opened a bag of Doritos.

Rin sighed and glared at her father. "It's Romeo and Juliet and they picked me to be Juliet and I have to kiss this boy in my class that I don't like!"

"It's just a play." Ayame giggled. "It's nothing serious."

"Yeah, but he is such a dork. He follows me around all day and talks to me about comics, like I care? I'm a girl!"

"When's the play?" Koga bit into a Dorito and licked his fingers obnoxiously. Ayame snarled at him and shook her head.

"In a couple of months, after winter recess but rehearsal starts tomorrow. I was hoping if _I didn't have to go_…"she paused and scowled at her father again. "they'd give the part to someone else."

Kagome curled into her seat hearing everyone's conversation. They all laughed amongst themselves and she wished she could join them. She feared she would break down crying in front of them so she stayed to herself.

Her lips twitched trying to smile when she saw lights up ahead as the plane descended; New York City, her home. What was home anymore? She didn't really want to go back to the loft with everyone. She no longer wanted to live there. She couldn't bare to see him there, not that she expected he'd be there. She couldn't go back to her mother's, she had nowhere to go.

Marla came over and sat next to her holding a cup of hot tea. "Here, this will help your throat…"

Kagome gaped at the cup. She grabbed it from her hand and thanked her in a low voice. She went back to staring out the window and took a sip of her tea. She was right; it did help. The warm liquid soothed her throat and it somehow made her feel better in general.

She would overcome this. She was strong. When they landed in New York, she would just worry about herself. Get back on track again. Go to school, somehow get on good terms with her mother and not affiliate herself with demons anymore. She would leave her pain back in Italy. What was done was done and she wasn't going to cry any more for a person who clearly didn't care about her. It was easier to think about it than do it because when she heard someone mention Sesshomaru's name, her heart dropped and she could feel her breath become unsteady. It would take time but she would do it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru placed his shades on as they got off the boat at Governor's Island. It was the only way to get to Youkai Central. Youkai Central was a part of the island where the exiles lived after a riot broke out twenty years ago. Demon protesters formed an alliance when the integration came into order and more than a hundred humans and half-breeds were killed or injured critically. To keep the integration in order and being opposed to killing his people, Inutaisho sent all those that were suspected to be a part of this 

chaos to live on the island, having restrictions to never leave it. Failing to do so would lead to execution by the D.D.C (Demon Defense Corp.) which Lord Inutaisho led.

"You're doing a respectable and honorable thing…"his mother said as they got into the limo and headed to her estate.

Sesshomaru grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He found himself repeating in his mind that this is what he wanted for most of his life. To be in a position that will manifest his qualities and accomplish tasks that will allow him to surpass his father's rank. A thought popped into his mind of him and Kagome kissing and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His face twitched at the pain but he took a long pull of his cigarette and ignored it.

When they got to his mother's house, a few people were waiting inside for them. One he had recognized as Tsuyoko; Shurran's father. After they all greeted one another, they walked into the living room and sat down. Sesshomaru sat on the recliner by the fireplace while everyone else sat around him. The butler came in holding a tray of coffee and set it down on the table. He sprinted out the room immediately.

"Sesshomaru," his mother said. "You remember Tsuyoko."

Tsuyoko bowed his head mannerly but his expression was acerbic. His ice green eyes pierced Sesshomaru's and he could tell he was trying hard to intimidate him. "My Lord…."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at everyone else as his mother continued with the introduction. There was a tall man that looked familiar. His eyes were ice blue, he was slightly tanned, and his hair was black and long.

"This is Lord Kahuska with the Angajabii tribe…"she said.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow amusingly. Wolf demon? "Hm, you are, no doubt, related to Koga?"

Kahuska gazed perplexedly at Saya. "Y-yes, he is my son. Do you know him?"

Sesshomaru nodded and looked away. Kahuska continued to stare curiously as if he had questions to ask him but he refrained from doing so.

"Let's not waste time with the introduction…" Tsuyoko interrupted. A few other people frowned at not getting an introduction to Sesshomaru. "We need to discuss certain matters."

Sesshomaru grinned and tilted his head. "Such as?"

Tsuyoko smirked as he grabbed a cup of coffee from the tray. He took a quick sip and set it back down on the table. "Such as, what were you doing mating with a human?"

Sesshomaru looked at the table and lifted his gaze back at him. "That is none of your concern."

"If you are to lead my tribe, it is."

"What makes you think I need your tribe?" Sesshomaru scowled back. No one would threaten him or make it seem like they had what he needed.

Tsuyoko's eyes became red with anger as he turned to Saya. "Your son needs to learn a thing or two about respecting his elders."

Sesshomaru scoffed and pulled out a cigarette. "There is no issue here. I came to do what I intended to do and that is all there is to it."

"but you marked a human!" Tsuyoko shouted as he stood up.

Sesshomaru gulped that down hard. Somehow, that comment was a very low blow to the gut for him. He lifted his chin defiantly and scowled back at Tsuyoko trying to look impervious by his remark.

"Now gentlemen," Saya interfered with a honey tone to ease the tension between them. "Let's not even worry about something so trivial. What's done is done. Let's move on to the matter at hand, like you said, Mr. Tsuyoko."

Tsuyoko rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked away. "Yes…well, Shurran should be back today as well. You plan to take her hand, I'm told."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his mother. "You were misinformed."

"Is that so? What could a human possibly have that my Shurran doesn't?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and toyed with his cigarette. "I do not recall ever agreeing to marry her."

"You need a wife when you take throne." He spat.

"I am aware of that…but it will not be your daughter."

Kahuska darted his gaze between them. "Well, perhaps we could-"

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Tsuyoko growled. "He is just like his father! A monkey lover, filth…how can we let someone so weak lead our pe-"

"WEAK?" Sesshomaru bellowed as he shot up from his seat and flipped over the coffee table. The small fragile tea set shattered everywhere."Why don't you test out that theory, cat demon!" A guttural growl escaped his throat and everyone looked at him startled.

Tsuyoko stood up into a fighting stance and hissed. He revealed his fangs as he studied Sesshomaru's movements. He gasped when Sesshomaru showed his fangs and hissed as well.

"Perhaps you might want to reconsider your words before you speak!"

Tsuyoko backed away and looked at Saya."Lady Saya, the boy is out of control…what is with this temper?"

Saya shrugged trying to speak but she was just as shocked. Sesshomaru was usually calm and rational. He never raised his voice. He never allowed anything to bother him. He even challenged an elder by revealing his fangs. Fearlessness was nothing new but respect Sesshomaru always had.

"Sesshomaru…"his mother stood up and looked at everyone else. "Perhaps we can discuss this later on. He is tired, we had a long trip."

Kahuska stood up and placed a hand on Tsuyoko's chest. "Come on, friend. We are not enemies here. " he looked at Saya and Sesshomaru. "We'll come back by the end of the week to discuss this. During that time, I hope that much time is conducive to-"

"It is fine…"Saya finished. "Thank you…"

They both bowed and walked off. The others, which seemed insignificant, followed behind them. Saya sighed and sat back down looking at the mess. The butler came in with a woman and they started cleaning up the pieces of broken glass.

"Sesshomaru…"Saya muttered. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." He spat and tried to relax. He looked at the broken cigarette in his hands and threw the remnants on the floor. "I suppose I am tired…" he said and looked at his watch. It was barely evening. "I will retire for the night…"he said and left the living room.

He walked up to the room he used to sleep in when he was a child and sat on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and threw himself back onto a pillow. He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. What _was_ going on with him? No, Tsuyoko was challenging him. He had provoked his temper. He was upset because in all truth, he wanted to lead the clan. It was upsetting him that he, barely twenty one, was offered the position since he was a thirteen. His eyes became heavy as he dozed in and out of sleep. He growled to himself when he heard Kagome in his mind laughing. Her voice was instilled in his thoughts and it was as if he could really hear her. He balled his hand into a tight fist and hit the nightstand next to him. He could do this, he thought. He could forget about her. He had to.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome stood in the cab as the engine idled. The cab driver wearily watched her through the rearview mirror wondering if she was going to get out. She looked at the house she grew up in and took a deep breath.

"T-thank you…."she said to the driver as she clutched her book bag and got out. She left everything behind at the loft. She was never going back. She didn't say goodbye. She grabbed a few shirts and jeans and left when everybody was sleeping around five in the morning. She couldn't stay there anymore. Her room was near his and every time she heard a door open or close, she thought it was him. She expected to see him pass her room but he didn't come to the loft. She felt bad to have left without saying goodbye to anyone. It wasn't that she was mad at them but she couldn't stay there and she could 

foresee Koga trying to convince her otherwise. By the time the sun came up, she didn't know where to go. She hailed a cab and said the first address that came into her mind, which was her mother's house.

She zipped up her hoody as she walked up the driveway. People were leaving for work, kids were leaving for school, and everything looked perfect and quiet in suburbia. She decided to give it one last try. She needed to come back home to the only family she had. She sniffed and pulled out a small compact mirror from her bag and observed her appearance. There wasn't much she could do, she looked like shit. She rang the doorbell and held onto her bag tightly. Her body shivered from the cold weather or it could have been nerves. She hadn't spoken to her mother in a couple of months and their last encounter wasn't so…warm.

She heard footsteps by the door and took a deep breath. She hoped it was Sota but when the door opened, it clearly wasn't. Her mother looked surprised to see her as she held the door open. Different expressions played her face and Kagome couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her mother looked around her expecting to see the demon she was with last time she came.

Kagome lowered her head, shamefully, and cleared her throat. "Hi…"

Her mother frowned. She couldn't grasp how skinny her daughter had gotten. She looked ill as well and she grew worried right away. "What is the matter?"

"Can I…um, I…" Kagome stammered. She practiced this speech since she left the city and the words wouldn't come out. She gave up and buried her face into her hands. Her shoulders shook as she wept into her sleeves quietly. She grew frustrated with her crying spells but she couldn't control it. She was embarrassed and she turned around to leave. What was she thinking to come back here?

Her mother's frown faded as she grabbed Kagome's frail shoulder and pulled her inside. She closed the door and led Kagome to the living room. She grabbed her bag, placed it on the coffee table, and made Kagome sit down. Kagome continued to cry as her mother pulled out a blanket from the closet. She wrapped it around her and blinked back her own tears. She needed to be strong for her daughter right now. She helped Kagome take off her shoes and told her to lie down.

"I will make you some tea. Are you hungry?" she asked but Kagome shook her head.

She ignored it and went to the kitchen anyway to fetch her something to eat. She brewed a pot of chamomile and stirred it while she contemplated. What had she done? What kind of a mother was she? She abandoned her daughter, threw her out to fend for herself and she came back looking as if she were near death.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. If something had happened to her, she would never forgive herself. She pushed away all the residual stubborn feelings she harbored and poured the tea into a small mug. She glanced at the clock above the stove and shook her head. She grabbed the mug and turned around to exit the kitchen. She gasped when a curious old face popped into view.

"Am I mistaken, Namie, or is that Kagome sleeping on the couch?" the old man whispered.

Namie cocked a brow as she paced quickly back to the living room. She sighed when she saw her daughter passed out on the couch and set the mug down on the coffee table.

"She's exhausted…"she shook her head and looked back at the old man.

"But what on earth is she doing here?" he asked while Namie pushed him out of the room. She raised a finger to her lip for him to be quiet and he frowned. "She looks ill, is she alright?"

"I don't know…"she answered impatiently. She wanted to know as well what happened with her daughter. "let's just….let her sleep for now. We'll figure it out later…" Whatever happened to her daughter, she'd make it better. She'd make up for the pain she had to endure. She'd protect her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome woke up to the smell of teriyaki and the sound of cartoons. She groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and looked confused as she looked around. Where was she? She looked over to the couch in front of her and saw her brother in his pajamas watching T.V. Her head turned quickly in all directions and studied the room. She was in her mother's house.

Sota turned his head around and jumped up from the couch. "You're awake!" he said as she sat up. "I can't believe you're here."

_I can't_ believe I'm here, she thought. She cupped her forehead with her hand and winced. A headache rushed up and it pulsated intensely. "W-what time is it?"

"It's nine p.m, you slept all day. I saw you when I came down to leave for school this morning but Mom said not to wake you up. She cooked, are you hungry?"

"Uh…maybe I should go…"she said and stood up. She felt dizzy and her body swayed back.

"Are you feeling ok? You look sick," he said in a concerned tone.

She didn't feel well. Perhaps she did need to eat. She couldn't remember when she last ate. Her brother sprinted out of the living room and she heard voices in the kitchen. He came back with a plate of food and silverware in his hand. Her mother and grandfather followed behind him. They met her eyes and she looked away feeling ashamed.

She stood up again and grabbed her shoes from the floor. Her mother leered bewilderedly and crossed her arms. "Where are you going?"

"I should leave…"Kagome answered.

"No, you should eat." She said and grabbed her shoes from her hand. "You look like you have not eaten for a while. What's the matter; they don't have food in Italy?" She grabbed the plate from Sota and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome was surprised to hear how familiar her mother sounded. It was like she was being scolded again and she sat back down. Her eyebrows twitched, how did her mother know about Italy? She hesitated as she grabbed the plate from her hand. Sota handed her a fork and she began to eat and was shocked at how hungry she was. She practically breathed her food in.

They all watched as she ate ravenously and her grandfather went to bring her seconds.

"Sota, go to bed." Her mother said and Sota groaned.

"But…Kagome.."

"You'll see her in the morning. You have school, get to bed."

Sota pouted as he dragged his little feet away. He turned around and lunged at Kagome with a hug. Kagome fell back into the couch and she hugged him back. He kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Her mother sat across from her and her grandfather sat next to her.

Feeling awkward, Kagome stopped eating. She set her plate down and wiped her mouth. "Um…thanks for the food."

Her mother and grandfather exchanged glances and looked at her as she got up. "Where are you going?"

"I should go…I didn't mean to come back here. I just…"

"Do you have a place to stay?" her grandfather asked as he twirled his thumbs.

"W-well I…I'll find a place. I will stay at a hotel for a little while."

"That's nonsense. Your room is still the way you left it, stay here." He spat.

Kagome lowered her head and looked astonished to see her mother nodding.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Kagome looked to the side and pursed her lips. "not now…I will later, I promise."

"Alright…." Her mother said.

They all sat in silence and her mother turned off the television. "How about you get rest, tomorrow is a new day."

Kagome nodded and they all left the living room. Her grandfather called it a night and went into the den. Kagome glanced at her mother confused to why he was sleeping downstairs as they went up the steps.

"His hip…"she said. "He's getting old, you know…has a hard time going up the steps. We changed the house around. I moved into his room, Sota moved into mine, we made his a guest room. Yours is the only one we didn't touch."

Kagome nodded quietly as they walked down the hallway. She looked at the frames on the wall, pictures of her at her awkward stages of life. Missing teeth, poor choices of clothing coordination, hairstyles she thought were cool at the time. She froze in her steps when she saw a new picture that wasn't there before. It was a picture of her posing for Glamour magazine before she went to Italy. Her mother looked back at her and grinned.

"I saw it one day when I was shopping for groceries and I couldn't believe it. At first I didn't want to buy it but you looked so beautiful, I…I had to." She looked away and opened the door to Kagome's old room.

"So you knew I was in Italy…"

"Who doesn't?" she chuckled. "That's all you hear on television or see in the newspapers. It was a big deal here. Some of the neighbors knock on our door constantly asking if it was you on television, you modeling, you posing for magazines…"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't think the 'lovers' were known here too. This was bad. That would mean she'd have to watch out for the press and paparazzi here as well. "So…you know what happened then.."

"Only what the media says…but you can't always believe it."

"Hard not to…"Kagome rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how she and her mother were talking. She wasn't really talking to her as a daughter but more as a friend.

"Well, there was one rumor about you having implants…I know that's not true." she chuckled and a laugh blurted out of Kagome's mouth. "We Higurashi women are just naturally thin and…busty."

"Mom!" Kagome laughed aloud as she entered her room. She stopped laughing feeling weird at how everything seemed. It was as if she had awakened from a nightmare. None of it really happened. She never left home in the first place. She looked around her room and forced a smile.

She looked at her frilly princess bed, her fluffy pink rug, and hello kitty curtains. She walked over to the bed and grabbed her hello kitty clock from the nightstand and sat down. Her mother leaned against the doorway with a half smile.

Kagome looked up from the clock and peered around the room with a nod. "I forgot how…pink it was."

"You can stay as long as you want." She said.

"I don't want to be a-"

"You won't…"her mother added quickly.

"Well…"Kagome fell into a daze. It would definitely need rearranging. The pink definitely had to go. "If it's not a problem…I guess I will..for a little while."

Her mother stared at her trying to engage small talk. She hadn't talked to her in months. "Are you still going to model?"

"No.."Kagome replied curtly. "I don't want to…"

"Are you planning to go to college then?"

"Yeah…"Kagome nodded. "I think so."

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"No…but I will figure it out…"

"Alright…well, get some sleep then." She said. "and…about what happened between…"

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She said in a shaky tone. The sound of her calling her 'mom' gave her an urge to cry and fall to her knees begging for forgiveness.

"Good night."

Her mother stared at her for a moment and smiled. "Goodnight…"

She closed the door and Kagome looked around her room some more. She went through her drawers and found old notes and photos. She didn't have much friends in high school, only three of them but they lost touch after graduation. She did see them once when she first moved to the loft. Hojo, whom she hadn't realized she went to school with, invited them. She went into her closet and found a pair of old pajamas. It was a faded blue shirt with a care bear on it.

"God…I was such a geek…"Kagome snorted to herself as she put it on. She walked over to the bed and emptied her bag. Her cell phone bounced off the bed and hit the rug. She picked it up and looked at the screen. Eighty two missed calls? Who calls that much?

Her heart dropped when she saw that she had more than twenty voicemails. Was it him? Was he calling to apologize? Was he worried about her? She'd only been gone a day. She looked through the call log and her eyes narrowed at the screen. He wasn't on it. She tried her best not to be disappointed. Marla called five times, Marques called twice, Sango called three times, Inuyasha called twice, an unknown number called twice, and the rest were from Koga. She lay down on her bed and pressed a button to hear her voicemails.

Sango: 'Kagome, where are you? Call me back?'

Ayame: 'Hey, it's Ayame…just calling to see where you went off to. Sango gave me your number by the way.'

Koga: 'Yo, Kaggy, where you at? Give me a ring when you get this message, I want to talk to you about something.'

Marla: 'Hey, Kagome. I just wanted to see if you could meet me for lunch this week, there is something I'd like to ask you. Give me a call when you can, please.'

Marques: '_Kagome, chéri. Les hommes sont des chiens, ne pleurent pas plus d'il. Il regrettera de laisser jamais un ange comme toi.'_

Kagome squinted at the voicemail and looked at the phone. What? She pressed her ear again and she could hear Marla in the background.

'English, Marques. The girl doesn't speak French!--_Ah, yes... eh….Kagome, sweeta-heart, eh…dogs are men, he will eh..be sad when he eh…realizes he lost his angel_--Dogs are men? You mean men are dogs.' She heard Marla yell and she smiled when they started arguing. 'Give me the phone—_Non Rester loin la femme mauvaise _--I am not evil. Give me the pho- Beeep'

Kagome sighed as she listened to the other messages. Koga sounded more and more frustrated with each voicemail he left. She felt terrible at how worried everyone sounded. She would eventually call them back. She just needed time.

By the time she got to the last voicemail, she heard silence and then it beeped. She erased all of them and set her phone by her. He didn't call. He didn't care. She slipped her legs into the comforter, wrapped it around her, and closed her eyes. It was good to be back home but she wished she was in his arms right now. She wanted his arms wrapped around her waist, whispering in her ear, kissing her shoulder. No, she told herself as she forced the thoughts away. She rubbed her face against the pillow and tried her best to sleep. Tomorrow, like her mother said, is a new day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What a week! Kagome growled as she searched the mall for a salon. She was outside no longer than four hours and it was complete chaos. She scoped out a couple of colleges, ate at a diner, and began to take a stroll around the mall for a half an hour. Even with shades and a hat, people recognized her. She had to run from a paparazzo who'd been following her for an hour. If it wasn't the media, it was someone who watched television once in a while and recognized her.

"_Hey, aren't you Kagome Higurashi? The Demon's lover? Are the rumors true, are you guys broken up?" _one girl had said.

"_Hey, is it true you're single?" _another had shouted.

"_Are those really your boobs?"_

"_Screw the demon bitch, you're much prettier."_

"_What a jerk, he is so hot though, but still what a jerk!"_

This could have been avoided had she stayed home but she needed to get out. Her mother and grandfather went to an auction, her brother went to school and she was all alone at home. She was better today than she had been the past few days, she didn't cry so much. She smiled when she found an empty salon and entered it rushing to the desk. A blonde girl looked up at her with a snotty expression as she popped her chewing gum.

"I need to change my hair…" she said and the girl cocked a brow at her. "I need something different…"

A lady in a smock walked over to her and crossed her arms. "You look familiar…"

Kagome sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait…"she said. "I can make it where you don't."

Kagome stopped and looked back. She grinned and took a deep breath as she walked over to the chair. She sat down and loosened her bun and her raven hair fell down her back. The lady gasped at how long it was.

"You sure you want to cut it? I've seen people cry when cutting hair this long."

Kagome stared at her reflection and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just…do it."

The lady ran her long skinny fingers through her hair and shook her head. "You want something subtle or something crazy?"

"I just…don't want to look like me right now."

"Okay…"the lady said, but she sounded unsure; like she was making a mistake. What kind of business was she running? She was supposed to make her feel confident about her decision.

After the lady washed her hair, she led her to the chair and started combing out the knots. Kagome looked at her phone as a million texts came in. A week had passed and she was still getting thousands of phone calls but none were from him.

Two hours later and it was like she was truly a different person. Her head felt lighter as her hair bounced off her shoulders in layers. It wasn't bad but she already regretted chopping off her long locks. Now, blown out in long waves, her once ebony colored hair was now light brown with honey toned highlights. It accentuated her hazel eyes and she thanked the lady as she paid her. Still feeling unsure, she walked around the mall and continued to get stares but now people were skeptical.

She zipped up her jacket and left the mall feeling a bit better. Change was good, she told herself as she walked down the crowded street wrapped in her thoughts. She placed her shades on feeling anxious that someone might see her and turned the corner. It was a small step but at least she got out of the house. It was still hard to sleep at night but it was getting better. She'd give it another week before she returned any phone calls.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru parked his car in a secluded parking lot and reclined his seat all the way back. He didn't feel like going back to his mother's where he'd been staying for the past month, especially after what he did this afternoon. There was another meeting and Tsuyoko continued to press him about Shurran. Still sticking with his decision not to marry her, he challenged him for the throne. It took seven men to stop Sesshomaru from killing him. A few others had gotten hurt from trying to break the fight. Everyone gossiped about how strong he was to take Tsuyoko down. Tsuyoko himself, battered critically, managed to muster enough strength to apologize. He tried to avoid Shurran as she followed him around the house, trying hard to throw herself at him, not caring that he nearly killed her father.

He couldn't go back to the loft, although word from Inuyasha, Kagome had been staying somewhere else but no one knew where and he couldn't go back to the manor, his father wanted nothing to do with him, he assumed. He could rent a room at a hotel but after staying two months confined into a hotel room, it was the last thing he wanted to see.

If it wasn't the clan he was avoiding, it was him trying to escape the paparazzi. For the past month, he could not get from point A to point B without someone asking him about Kagome. It made it tough for him not to think about her. He looked at his cell phone and sighed. He wanted to call her but he was sure she was furious with him. He thought he could do it. He should have listened to his father but his stubbornness stopped him from seeing things through carefully before making any decisions.

There was a sharp pain in his chest that bothered him for weeks and the more time passed, the more it got worse. He refused to speak to anyone, including his father, expecting that he'd 

lose control of his temper again. He didn't know who he was or what he was turning into but he didn't like it. He broke things and threw them, snapped at people, raised his voice, he constantly felt edgy and ready to lose it. There was an anger inside of him that hoped someone would test him, he wanted to hurt badly, and for once in his life, he didn't trust himself anymore around anyone.

He ogled the ring he had rested on his dashboard as he took a sip of whiskey from a small bottle of Jack Daniels. He pushed everyone away from his life. He had no one to talk to and there was a sense of loneliness he'd never felt. There was once a time where he enjoyed being alone. The ring glittered in the sunlight and it shone specks of rainbow dots on the dashboard.

The sun was beginning to set behind the building in front of him. Feeling exhausted from days without sleeping, he forced himself to start the car. He put the gear in reverse and backed out of the lot. His birthday was in a couple of weeks and by that time, in order to take the throne; he had to have a wife.

What was he thinking? How stupid had he been? He gripped hard on the steering wheel and turned the corner and stopped at a red light on a busy street. The decorations and carolers reminded him that Christmas was nearing by. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and looked around as he searched his pockets for his lighter. The streets were packed with tourists coming out of Rockefeller center visiting the tree. A large Chinese tour group crowded at the steps of St Patrick's cathedral taking pictures. He felt a strong sense to look to his right and when he did, it was like he stopped breathing.

His eyesight was perfect yet he leaned closer not believing his eyes. It looked like Kagome and she was coming out of a store holding a few bags. She looked so different. It was definitely her but he couldn't grasp it. She looked more beautiful than ever in a white winter trench coat. Her hair was much shorter and lighter. He felt himself jerk back wanting to jump out of the car and run after her. A smile grew on his lips slowly but it stopped suddenly when a guy next to her grabbed her arm. He couldn't see his face at first and he panted in anger when he turned around. It was Shinji. His hair was longer and wavy and he wore a long black trench coat with a grey scarf. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the opposite direction of where he was.

Cars honked when the light turned green but he failed to move. He watched as they walked away. He could see Kagome laughing as Shinji waved his arms animatedly as if he were telling her a story. The honking persisted and he finally snapped out of it and started driving. He looked around for them again but he lost them through the crowd.

The pain in his chest became intense and he stifled a moan. He rubbed his chest and sped out of there, driving as fast as he could. She moved on. She was dating someone else. He told himself it was for the best. What did he expect, her to go throughout her life alone, pining for him every second? Yes! How could she date someone so quickly, it hasn't even been long since 

their relationship was put to an end. He felt his attention fade in and out and realized too late that sirens sounded behind him. He looked through his rearview mirror and cursed to himself as he pulled over. How long had the police been following him? This wasn't happening, he thought. He wasn't even thinking about the police but about Kagome. She couldn't be dating again, she couldn't.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Thanks a lot for this…I didn't realize Christmas was coming so soon and I hadn't bought presents for anyone." Kagome smiled as she got into Shinji's car. He shot a grin towards her as he got in.

"It was no problem at all. I'm just glad you finally returned my call. We were all worried about you, you know."

"Yeah…"Kagome mumbled. "I'm real sorry about that but I just…I couldn't talk to anyone for a while."

"It's alright…"he said as he started his car. "By the way, I didn't get a chance to say I really like the new hair; it gives you more of a mature look."

Kagome lowered her head shyly. "Thanks…"

"So…have you gotten in touch with your roommates?"

"No…"she sighed. "I…I'm not ready…"

"Hmm..well then, I should feel lucky that you felt comfortable to call me."

"Yeah, I guess so.." she laughed.

"You know, Marla Baldacci has gotten in touch with every model trying to find you?"

"Really?" Kagome glared out the window. "Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe it's about fashion week. She was trying to get me to do the runway thing.."

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"No…"she shook her head. She didn't want to go through it again. The constant reminders. Although a month had passed, she still had trouble keeping it together. She found out as long as she kept herself busy and away from things that reminded her of him, she was fine. She 

enjoyed Shinji's company. He was funny and entertaining and he respected her, although there were moments when he had a flirty remark but he didn't push it.

"I registered for school anyway. I start in three weeks…" she continued.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep…"

"So…"he cleared his throat as he drove out of the parking space. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"Um…I don't really care." She shrugged. "I just need to be home by nine."

"Whoa…curfew now?"

Kagome laughed. "No. My little brother has been rehearsing for this play for almost a month and a half. It's in three weeks and I've been helping him out with his lines. I promised him I'd help him with the last scene. He's having trouble getting it right. I think he's nervous. The girl he has a crush on is in the play, I guess."

"Aww, that's cute."

"Yeah…"she said and cleared her throat.

"Hey…"he said and she looked at him. "You think you would be up to seeing a moving this weekend?" he asked but kept his eyes on the road.

Kagome bit her lip. "Um..I don't think that's a good idea."

"We'll go as friends…"he laughed. "It's not a date."

"It's not a date?" she confirmed.

"No."

"Well then…ok. Maybe it sounds like a good idea."

"Cool…it's a date. I mean, a non date…"he teased. "You know what I mean."

She nodded with an unsure laugh. "Yeah, I know…"

She wasn't ready yet, she thought. It was definitely too soon. But when the time came for her to date again, Shinji was someone she'd take into consideration.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

HEY EVERYONE

I'M TRYING TO SPEED UP THE UPDATES, I'M BRINGING MY LAPTOP EVERYWHERE WITH ME AND INSTEAD OF WORKING AT MY JOB, I'M WRITING AND IT'S ALL FOR YOU!

HEHE, WELL, YOU PROBABLY DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH BECAUSE THE TWO ARE SEPARATED…

HMM, WILL THEY EVER GO BACK TOGETHER AGAIN?

WE ALL WANT TO KNOW!

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING.

CIAO,

YANA


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He shook his head as he rested against the wall and observed his surroundings. Three other people occupied the holding cell along with him. Two of which, cried as they pulled on the bars begging for freedom. The other, snored loudly wrapped in a blanket on the only cot in the room smelling of alcohol. A criminal record just for speeding? He was going down. He sighed when the officer persisted on asking him to make any phone calls he had to make. He wasn't going to call anyone. He debated at first if he should call Naraku to bail him out but the situation seemed fatuous and shameful, he'd probably laugh not believing he was in there.

The man on the cot grumbled as he tossed and turned and poked his head out of the blanket and looked around him.

"Agh…"he gurgled. " Where-where am I?" He gazed at the others who didn't respond and frowned seeing a familiar face by the wall. The tall somber looking demon with white hair stared at the floor in his own world. The guy sat up, clutched his head and groaned. "Se-ugm, er, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru lifted his gaze with a scowl as he stared at the one who beckoned him. He squinted at the familiar face staring at him; if memory served him right, it was Koga sitting on the cot, looking like he crawled out of a garbage can smelling of liquor.

"It-it is you." He cackled as he lifted the blanket off him. "Wh-what are you doin' here, man?" he said and looked around seeming puzzled. "Um, where is this?"

"Jail." Sesshomaru stated and looked back at the floor.

Koga's eyes shot wide open fully alert. "What? Wait, what did I do?" he turned to the bars and shook them. "Hey, I didn't do it…uh, whatever it was." He shouted.

Sesshomaru buried his face into his hands and let out a deep exhale.

Koga leaned against the bars and contemplated how he got in there. He glanced at Sesshomaru and his lips twitched around as he pondered. "So…what are you in for?"

"Speeding…"

Koga laughed. "Speeding? Come on, you can't say stuff like that. You gotta give me the evil eye, right? And then in a creepy voice go…'I killed a man tonight.' Y-yeheah, that's how you gotta do it. That's what I'm gonna tell people."

Sesshomaru stared stupidly at him and they both looked out the cell when the officer passed by with a man Sesshomaru had not expected nor wanted to see.

Inutaisho's mouth slightly opened when he saw his eldest son standing behind bars. He didn't know how he should feel and let out a slight scoff.

"When they told me 'Your son is in jail.' I had expected to see Inuyasha." his eyes moved to the side at the fellow swaying left and right next to his son. "Koga?"

"Yes?" Koga lifted his chin with a grin.

"What are you doing in here?"

Koga shrugged and was about to speak but the cop next to Inutaisho cleared his throat. "We found him passed out on a park bench, completely intoxicated, no I.D's, he didn't even know his name when we tried to wake him up."

Koga half grinned and looked behind him. "No, that's not what happened…I, "his eyes squinted. "I killed a man…"

Inutaisho and the cop glared at the moronic demon for a moment and Inutaisho sighed.

"I will take this one too…"he shook his head and walked off to sign papers. The officer opened the cell and Sesshomaru shook his head and walked out of it. Koga stumbled out of it trying to follow and the cops helped him walk out.

When they got out of the precinct, Sesshomaru went down the steps quickly and glared back at his father. "I did not need your help…"he said.

"If that is your way of saying 'thank you', well, your welcome." He scoffed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and began to walk off but stopped when his father called after him.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Who called you anyway?"

"Someone in the precinct recognized you and called. They brought you in for speeding, running a stop sign and speculated that you had been under the influence…were you drinking?"

Sesshomaru glanced away annoyed and looked at his watch.

"Why were you driving so recklessly?" his father continued to ask. "It seems lately everyone is talking about you. Did you have a fight with Tsuyoko? Are you out of your mind, an elder?"

Sesshomaru waved him off and looked to the side. He patted his pockets for a cigarette and sighed when they had removed everything from him. His car keys, his cigarettes, the ring? He looked at the precinct and made his way up the steps.

"Are you looking for this?" his father said and he looked back to see him waving a plastic bag in the air with the contents of his pockets.

His father shook his head and threw it at him, He caught it and looked at the bag. The ring was in there and he breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't lift his gaze to meet his father's and he frowned.

"Where is my car?"

"Why, in the pound, of course. You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to get it back."

Sesshomaru opened the plastic bag and dropped the items in his hand. He placed the ring in his pocket along with his car keys. He wondered if his father saw the ring and had a remark. He pulled out a cigarette and turned around as he lit it. He peered through the naked trees shivering in the cold air and looked up at the midnight moon. He didn't know where to go and his father could see that.

"Come with us…"he said and Sesshomaru stubbornly looked at the floor. He looked back realizing Koga wasn't around them and saw him trying to open the door to another car. "Koga, not that one, son. This one…"he pointed to the limo in front of him and Koga smirked as he walked over to them.

"I knew that…I was just making sure that guy locked his car doors. You never know, with all the crazys' out there." He hiccupped as he opened the door to the limo, and fell inside.

Inutaisho looked back at his son. "You've been gone for nearly a month, Rin has been asking for you every day."

"Tell her I am fine."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" his father pointed to the open door.

"I do not wish to hear any lectures…" he said and met his eyes with seriousness.

"I won't give any…"he promised and looked at the limo. "Will you come?"

Sesshomaru looked off across the street debating if he should. If it was to see Rin, then yes. Where else could he go anyway?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she ran to him and threw herself into the air. He caught her and she wrapped her little arms around him, He set her down and she pulled him toward her room. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Inutaisho sighed as he watched her pull Sesshomaru away and went to his study to do some work. After they dropped Koga at the loft he stayed at, they both sat in the limo without saying a word to each other on the way back to the manor. He badly wanted to say something, not lecture, but just talk with him. He would never tell his son he missed his presence and wanted to know what was going on with him. From the stories he had heard, his son was going through a breakdown and didn't realize it. Hopefully, he would realize that he actually did need his help.

Sesshomaru sat on the pink canopy bed and rested his head against the headboard as Rin pranced around in a dress reciting her lines from a play she had to do in a few weeks. He stared at the veil above him as he contemplated his thoughts and listened to her.

She threw her hand over her head and shouted dramatically. "What if it be a poison, which the friar..uh…the friar…"she paused and searched the page.

"Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead, Lest in this marriage, he should be dishonour'd" he finished and she looked at him. He glanced at her and half grinned as he looked back up at the veil.

Rin cleared her throat. "Subtlety has ministered-"

"No, _Subtly hath minister'd_.."

Rin growled. "Ugh, why do they have to speak this way, it's weird!" she threw the script onto the floor. "I have a few weeks, I won't be able to do this!"

"Yes, you will. It takes time."

"Grrr," she fumed. "Want to go to the movies?"

"No, you need to rehearse."

"Are you going to come to the play?" she asked as she walked over and sat beside him.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked as he folded his hands against his chest.

"Yes."

"Then I will."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're here…it's been weird without you around. Dad is sad, you know."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow and nodded not having a reply and looked up at the veil again.

"Your birthday is coming in a few weeks." She said. "Is there anything you want?"

He pursed his lips in thought and gazed back at her. "A new Ferrari." He teased.

She scoffed. "I can't afford that."

"Well, that is what I want." He said and stood up from the bed. He pulled the sleeve of his jacket and began to remove it.

"Do you want something that a nine year old can get? How about tickets to the opera?"

"No, I want a Ferrari." He said with a serious tone. Of course, he was kidding, but keeping Rin assuming he wasn't kept her from topics he didn't wish to speak of.

"You are too difficult." She shook her head. "My birthday is next month, you know."

"I know." He held his jacket and rested it on the chair beside her bed.

"What are you getting me?" she asked and they both looked at the floor when something dropped from his jacket. They looked at the platinum band twirling in a circle and fall flat on the floor beside her foot. She picked up the ring and looked up at him. "You never gave it to her?"

He grabbed the ring, put it in his pants pocket, and paced around the room. Seeing that he was in no mood to talk about it, she picked up the script from the floor, cleared her throat, and began to read.

"What if it be poison, which the friar…_Subtly hath minister'd_ to have me dead…"she looked at him and he sat by the ledge listening.

Why did he carry the ring with him everywhere? He should just throw it away, give it to Rin, or whichever. He felt the ring in his pants pocket and stroked the band. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away. What did it matter anyway? She was dating someone else. She wasn't thinking about him anymore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome looked at her phone's screen and debated answering the phone call. It was Marla. She'd been avoiding her calls for nearly a month and a half. She felt terrible and with a heavy sigh, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said and silence filled the other end for a few seconds. "Hello?"

"W-wait, hello?" Marla said with a surprised tone. "Kagome? Oh," she laughed. "I didn't expect you'd pick up. I thought I'd get your voicemail again."

Kagome forced a fake laugh. "No….so, what's up?"

"Well, how have you been?"

Kagome cocked a brow. Why did she care? "Um, I've been alright……you?"

"Great…well, I don't want to keep you long on the phone but there are a few checks here for you that you might want to pick up?"

"Checks?"

Marla laughed. "Unless you thought you were modeling for free? I don't mind keeping it if that's what you want."

Kagome laughed. She hadn't thought about that. Since moving back home, she didn't have to think much about money. Her mother refused to let her get a job again just so she could focus on school. She had planned to bartend again once school started but she recalled not liking that job.

"Um, sure…I guess getting money for all that trouble isn't such a bad thing. Where do you want me to pick it up?"

"How about you meet me for lunch?"

"Ok…where?"

"There is this nice French restaurant by Central Park across the street from the Trump tower."

"Alright, I will call you when I get there." Kagome smiled. She couldn't explain why but she was happy that she was about to see Marla. Although they didn't get along, she felt like a mother to her in a sense. A strict one, but a mother nonetheless.

"Ok," she said. "but don't come late, I have a surprise for you."

"Um, Marla.."she asked, suddenly feeling wary. "Is…is he-"

"No, he is not going to be there, I promise."

"Okay…"she said and was surprised to feel tears coming into her eyes. She thought she was getting better but she couldn't handle seeing him right now. Perhaps she still needed more time. "See you in a bit."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome looked both ways as she trotted down the street in her white trench coat with black buttons. Her honey highlighted chestnut hair flew back in the wind and she lifted her shades as she scouted for the restaurant. The wind was strong and chilly, her hands were red and frozen, and the tips of her ears were numb.

She held her collar closed to keep the wind going down her shirt as she entered the restaurant she assumed Marla had mentioned.

"Is there a reservation for Marla Baldacci?" she asked the host but turned when she heard her name.

"Kagome, over here." Marla rose from her chair, a smile on her face she couldn't understand. She must have wanted something. There was no way she was genuinely happy to see her.

Kagome smiled as she walked over to her and lowered her head as she grabbed her hand, and they kissed each other's cheek. She looked to her side and gasped when Marques stared up at her with a smile.

"Marques!" she said and she bent down to hug him in the chair.

"Cheri', you look eh…amazing!" he said in his thick French accent. She almost forgot how hard it was to understand him. Marla sat down and they both looked at her as she removed her coat.

"That coat is to die for…"Marques gushed. "Who is the designer?"

"Um…Target?" Kagome smiled.

Marques cocked a brow and looked at Marla. "Who is this Target?"

Marla and Kagome exchanged glances and laughed as she sat down. A waiter walked over with a bottle of wine and took their orders.

"Your hair looks great," Marla said as she handed over a few envelopes.

"Thanks…" Kagome glanced at it and looked at her perplexedly.

"Those are the checks."

Kagome nodded as she opened them and her eyes shot wide open. "Uh…is this a joke?"

Marla and Marques looked at each other and smiled. "and there's more where that came from. I told you, you guys were a hit, still are. People still believe you both…"she stopped and cleared her throat. "It would have been sent directly to your bank account but you don't-"

"have one…"Kagome finished. "Yeah, I've been meaning to do that."

"So, what are you doing now?" Marla asked and looked at her watch.

Kagome frowned noticing it and wondered if she was in a rush. "Well, I signed up for classes, so a few weeks after January, I'll be a college student."

"Well, that's…good." Marla said but it didn't sound convincing. "So, I guess the runway is out of the question."

"Yeah, I guess…"Kagome said and everything went quiet. That was what it was about; they didn't care for her, they just wanted her to continue to model for them. Marques continued to gawk at her coat and studied the stitches of the fabric with his glasses.

"Hm," Marla mused and looked at her wine glass. "Well, I guess it will be a shame then to tell Isabella she will be appointed to another model."

Kagome sipped her wine and squinted at her. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot believe eh,..you got someone to cut your hair other than me!" she heard a familiar voice and looked behind her. She turned around and gasped as she shot up from her chair. Isabella stood in front of her with a wide grin. Her once purple streaked hair now black and red, her green eyes rimmed with red eye shadow.

"Oh my god…"Kagome was speechless. All she could do was grin wide as she went up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're late." Marla scowled.

"I am sorry? I am eh..a foreigner. People in New York are mean. I had trouble finding the place."

Kagome and Isabella parted from each other and they sat down.

"I can't believe you're here, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Isabella chuckled. "Marla asked me if I wanted to work for them. Truthfully, I only came because she said I get to work with you."

Kagome looked back at Marla, her expression soft. "But..I'm not modeling anymore."

"Maybe in the future…"

"No.."Kagome shook her head. "Look, guys…as much as it sounds fun…I can't right now. I need to be here for a while. I don't think I like the idea of traveling everywhere, staying in hotels all the time. Plus, I have school starting next month."

"Well, maybe you can just do part time work. Work magazine spreads, commercials. You won't have to leave New York."

Kagome pursed her lips and gazed around the table. They all sipped their wine and nodded at her.

"I wouldn't have to leave?" she asked. After seeing those paychecks, would it really be bad if she did that as a part time job instead of bartending? School was expensive and her mother was not the rich.

"No. We can work with your schedule. We tried looking for other models but they don't wear the clothes like you do."

"but…I can't wear the lover's line anymore. That's for…"

"We'll launch a new one…"

The waiter walked over with a basket of freshly baked breadsticks and set it on the table. Kagome looked at the breadsticks and smiled. Marla's eyes moved from her face to the breadsticks and sighed.

"You can have all the bread you want as long as you do not gain a pound!" she pointed her finger at her and Kagome laughed.

"I will think about it, ok?" she said and grabbed a breadstick. "In the meantime…"

Marla scoffed as Kagome bit into her breadstick teasingly. "My god, you are the most difficult model I have ever dealt with."

"Thanks…"she shrugged and looked at Isabella. "So, where are you staying?"

"At a hotel until I find a place." She grabbed a breadstick seeing as Kagome was chewing it like it was god's gift to the table. Marla's phone rang and she excused herself from the table while Marques sketched an idea of his on a napkin.

"and you're going to stay here in New York for a while?"

"As long as I'm working." She smiled and looked at Kagome's hair in disbelief. "It looks good…but eh… I thought you would never cut it."

"Yeah…"she grabbed a strand and shrugged. "I definitely needed change."

"How are your friends?"

"Um…"Kagome bit her lip and looked out the restaurant window. "I don't know, I haven't seen them."

"You don't live with them?"

"No, um..I moved back with my mother."

"Oh, so eh..things are better now, eh? I told you."

"Yeah…"Kagome mumbled.

"Want to do something after this, maybe you can eh…show me around?" Isabella said through a full mouth and placed a red strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Let's do that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome did what Isabella asked, she showed her around New York. She took her on a stroll around Central Park, perused midtown and walked down to the Village. They shopped at a few boutiques and 

browsed around the busy streets of Broadway. It was refreshing to hang out with Isabella and she felt like everything was getting better for her, slowly.

As they got closer to the Soho area, the streets were closed off and loud music sounded up ahead. It was some sort of Festival. Tents were set up around with people selling random items. Isabella, having been hypnotized, pulled Kagome through the crowd; smirking at everyone they passed by. They stopped by a small bakery and ordered Coffee Coladas.

"So…why haven't you seen your friends?"

Kagome sipped her Frozen Coffee and frowned at her.

"Sooner or later, you have to talk about it…"she sipped her drink and glanced to the side, meeting Kagome's displeased face.

"I don't know…"Kagome spat. "I just…needed to leave."

"but I bet they miss you…"

"Isabella, why do you always have to speak like a fortune cookie?"

"I watch too much of those eh…how you say… daytime television shows? Sorry. Anyway, why don't you call them?"

"I'm embarrassed, ok?"she scoffed and walked ahead of her.

Isabella bit her straw contemplating and followed behind her. "Why?"

"Everyone pities me! It is like they knew... I was so stupid…"she paused and looked at everyone around her having a good time; kids and their parents shouting and frolicking down the street. "I don't want people around me just because they feel bad."

"Kagome, have you talked to him?"

"For what? No, why should I?"

"because I feel that something is not right…it does not make sense."

"Sometimes they don't have to." She looked at a watch on the table inside of a tent to get her mind off the topic. She felt herself get upset. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Listen…there is something I found out…"she said and pulled Kagome to the side of the street away from people.

Kagome sighed and looked at her impatiently. "Isabella, I am trying my best to move on, ok? I don't need this right now. I-"

"it's about that mark behind your neck…"she said and Kagome cocked a brow at her. "eh, how do they say, it's a mark of territory."

"Mark of territory?" Kagome repeated and chuckled. "What does that mean? You mean like dogs who pee on trees?"

"Eh…Demons mark their lovers when they've chosen them as their mate."

"Is this one of your daytime television nonsense?"

"No, well…eh, kinda…but listen..." she said as Kagome started walking away. "The mark bounds the demon to you. Eh, it only happens once and they say that person is special to them. They go through some kind of pain when they separate themselves for a long time."

"Oh god, Isabella, please…"Kagome begged as she turned around. "I'm beginning to think Marcela wouldn't be this cruel."

"I am sorry…but-"

"Kagome?"

They both looked to the side at the sound of her name. Inuyasha walked over holding a frozen slush in his hand and a bag in the other. Koga poked his head out from behind him and his eyes shot wide open when he saw Kagome. They both stared at her as if she had come back from the dead. The look of disbelief took over Inuyasha as Koga crossed his arms and glowered.

"Told you it was her!" Inuyasha commented.

"Well, look who it is." He spat.

"Koga…"Kagome tittered. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Isabella. "Isabella, right? Are you staying in New York now?"

Isabella blushed and nodded behind Kagome. Kagome closed her coat feeling cold and avoided Koga's glare.

"So…how've you guys been?" Kagome cleared her throat and shook her leg. Please don't show me any more surprise guests in my life, she thought. She would probably scream and run if she saw Sesshomaru.

"Good, good…"Inuyasha said and looked back at Isabella.

"So, good to see you're alive!" Koga snorted and looked away.

Kagome sighed and looked at her feet. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Yeah, right…"he shook his head. "and to think, you were my favorite person in the loft…Inuyasha took your place."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at him with a flattered grin. "That's nice, man."

"Shut up." Koga scoffed. "So, now that we know you're ok, we should be going now."

Inuyasha scowled and mumbled something under his breath and fixed his eyes on Isabella. Koga read his body language and rolled his eyes.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Inuyasha blinked as he concentrated on them.

Isabella cleared her throat. "Kagome was going to show me the empire state building."

Kagome jerked her head back and widened her eyes. She eyed Isabella from the side as if she were crazy. "I was?"

"Yes. You were."

Kagome squinted at her. She never mentioned the Empire State building. For one, Sesshomaru had taken her there when they first met. She didn't want to go.

"Cool. I'd like to check it out.."Inuyasha said. "I mean, if you don't mind, of course."

Kagome was about to protest but Isabella pushed her aside softly. "Of course not, the more the eh… merrier."

Koga and Kagome exchanged scowls and watched as Isabella and Inuyasha walked ahead. Koga sucked his teeth as he looked at his watch and avoided Kagome. He was angry, she assumed. She just couldn't grasp how angry he was.

"Koga…it wasn't personal."

"You took it out on all of us, so yeah, it was personal."

Kagome held her tongue back and placed her hands into her pockets. She never saw Koga so serious the entire time knowing him and it was pretty weird. She didn't think they cared so much, after all, they didn't really know her well.

They hailed a cab back to midtown and stopped at the tall skyscraper in front of them. They bought tickets and took the elevator up to the observatory. Inuyasha and Isabella laughed about something privately. It was amazing how quick the two clicked, Kagome thought. It was cute to see but awkward at the same time. Not too long ago, was Inuyasha bothering her about a second date. Koga leaned against the wall of the elevator listening to his IPod and scribbling on a piece of paper. It looked like he was writing lyrics.

They all got out on the eightieth floor because they couldn't go any higher, although, she recalled Sesshomaru taking her to the very top even though they weren't allowed. Isabella and Inuyasha ran to the binoculars while Koga walked to the edge and took in the view through the gated barrier.

"Koga…"Kagome started but he didn't hear. He bopped his head to his IPod and strummed on an imaginary guitar. She walked closer and pulled an earphone off. He stopped and glared to the side. "Don't be mad…"

Koga turned off his IPod and looked out into the city. The wind blasted through the bars sending their hair back full force. Kagome covered her face as her hair flapped around, occasionally slapping her in the face.

"We were worried, you know." He said.

"Yeah, I know…but it was so hard."

"We were there for you."

"I didn't want you to be…"she said. "That's what made it hard. I needed to go away. I just…I'm so ashamed."

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid?" she said. How many times was she going to call herself that?

"You weren't stupid…you were in love."

"Yeah, stupid to be in love with a demon."

Koga fixed his eyes on her. "Why is that stupid?"

"because…I mean, come on, Koga. You're a demon. You should know all about this. Demons stick with their own kind."

"Yeah, but that stuff is changing. That's like old tradition or some shit…"he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. He knew he couldn't smoke but he didn't care. If they caught him, the most they'd tell him is to put it out. He lit his cigarette and took one long pull.

"Well, it seems he follows it."

"It's not easy pulling away from it." He said.

"I know. I did it. I was supposed to marry some guy that my family set me up with and I didn't."

"and what happened?"

"They didn't speak to me."

"how did that feel?"

"like crap, but.."

"It is different for demons. It's much harder…there's honor at stake. Demons live strongly by it…" he said.

"Does it matter? In the end, they marry the one their parents want."

"not true…"he smiled and turned to her. "I didn't."

Kagome met his eyes and grinned. She'd forget he was a demon at times. He acted different from the rest.

"It's different for Monarchic clans; they're much stricter…"

"Monarchic?"

"Yeah, you know…like Sesshomaru and his father? They're pure blood and considered royal in the demon clans. "he stopped and laughed at how confused she looked. "Don't they teach you this in history?"

"Not demon history."

"Okay, it's like this… Monarchic clans or anyone from a noble clan follow strict traditions to keep the race pure or make stronger," he exhaled the smoke away from her. "I come from a noble family as well, not like Sess but when I turned twenty one and refused to marry the chick they wanted me to marry, well, I got kicked to the curb."

"Really?" Kagome held onto the bars as she looked out. Tears fell from her eyes but this time, it was from the cold wind. She looked over at Isabella staring through the binoculars; Inuyasha watched her when she wasn't looking. "by your own parents?"

"Yeah..."he muttered and by the way his face tightened, she could tell it pained him to talk about it. He took another drag of his cigarette and flicked it off the roof. "Well, to hell with them, right? I mean…I worked on my music and became successful, without their help."

"Yeah…"she nodded. "You did."

However, if Koga made that sacrifice, why didn't Sesshomaru? Unless he believed in the tradition. It seemed the entire day everyone was justifying Sesshomaru's actions. Whose side were they on anyway? She was the one he left alone in Italy, the one whose heart was broken. Sesshomaru wasn't the one crying all day and night, wishing he'd realized his mistake and come for her.

Seeing Kagome's sullen expression, he realized the topic needed to change. He wasn't even going to mention that he saw Sesshomaru and to mention that it was in jail would only make the story longer.

"You cut your hair, hm?" he said and flipped a strand to the back of her head.

"Yeah…"she nodded. "So, what's going on with the band?"

"Well, we were such a hit in Europe, now we're going to do some local tours, some free stuff for donations and crap."

"how righteous of you…"she giggled.

"I know, right? I'm such a great guy. Anyway, we're working on some new material. There is a song that I wrote for you and Sesshomaru, you know."

"What?" a wrinkle appeared between her brows.

"Yeah…maybe I'll let you hear it." He teased.

And just like that, their friendship was restored, like nothing ever happened. Just like her relationship with her mother. As they finished taking in the view of the city that never sleeps, Koga announced that he had an upcoming gig and none of them should have any excuses not to come.

"I'm serious, it's this weekend." He said.

Crap, Kagome thought. She had promised Shinji they'd go to the movies. Perhaps she could invite him with her, therefore, not flaking out on anyone. She'd try not to be a flake anymore. These people proved to be quite loyal and that was something far and few to just take for granted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Saya gnawed on her thumb as she peered through the curtains of the living room window. Sesshomaru had paced outside for nearly an hour, smoking and in a daze. His birthday was in a week and he'd yet picked a woman to be his wife.

"Kahuska, who is that stranger walking the courtyard?" she muttered dismally.

Kahuska walked over to the window and peeked at the so-called stranger. "That is your son, Lady Saya."

"Is it?" she looked at him sadly. "Is that my son?"

"Are you feeling well, my lady?"

"I..I don't know anymore." She forced herself to a chair and sat down. "He's…deteriorating right before my eyes. He…doesn't sleep, he barely touches his food, he's beginning to drink…it is like…he is a ghost, have you noticed?"

"Lady Saya…"

"Am..am I a monster? I just want the best for him. I know what he is capable of and he can do such great things. I thought this is what he wanted but…I think he only wants it because I do."

"You aren't a monster, my lady. You are a mother concerned for her son."

"The others don't believe he can lead. They say he's been weakened by her."

"Lady Saya, may I have the permission to speak about this."

"Of course…"

"I have followed you dearly without regret and I agree with Tsuyoko that we must revive the exiles and restore the honor into these fallen names…but, perhaps we are going to far with this tradition."

"What do you mean?"

"My eldest son…I have not spoken to him in a year…because of tradition, I abandoned him, and until this day, I have always regretted letting him go."

Saya rested her lips on her hands as she listened to him. "Tradition is what kept our clans strong for as long as they could. It was those who broke from it that weakened our people. You realize that if all demons start mating with humans, our race will soon perish. There will no longer be pure bloods."

"Yes, I am aware of that…but…maybe that is our fate."

"That is nonsense. I do not choose to succumb to such debilitation. I refuse to lose him to his father and I refuse to lose him to a human!"

"Yes, my lady." He said. "Well, if that is how you feel. Your son is still there. He hasn't left and it would seem, he is choosing to stick to what he promised us, regardless if it is ignoring his own sentiments."

Saya looked up at him, at first with a scowl but it softened as she went back to the window. She watched her son stare at the sky without a care in the world, his eyes empty as if his body walked around soulless. The question that now plagued her was _could she let him go?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru gazed at the calendar in his phone. His birthday was less than four days. Rin's play was a couple of weeks after and by that time, he was going to be a married man with whomever he chose and leading a full clan. He couldn't sleep. The burning feeling in his chest grew stronger. He decided to go for a ride but wound up deciding to go to his father's house. He never went to pick up his jeep from the lot. He drove his silver Lamborghini instead. He sped down the highway, not really considering his previous incarcerated lesson as he made his way to his father's manor.

When he arrived, one of their long time servants answered the door. She told him that his father had gone hours before with Rin to see a friend play.

"On a school night?" Sesshomaru said sternly with an empty expression.

"Oh, if you'd have heard young Rin whining all night to go, you would have done so yourself…or smothered her…"she muttered in the end.

"Where?" he said as he turned around and waited for her to answer.

"They should be back in an hour, I was told…but it's some place called 'The Spitfire'?"

The spitfire? What was his dad thinking of bringing a nine year old to a place like that. He'd never heard of it but he assumed if Koga was playing there, it was definitely inappropriate. He searched the place through his navigation and drove there. He could have waited but staying still was hard for him now. He needed to be on a constant move or his thoughts began to annoy him.

He found the place and people crowded outside. The show finished, he assumed when he saw Rin come out with her father. He parked in front of the place and a few guys whistled at his car. He got out and walked toward his father.

"Sesshomaru…"his father said looking surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?"

I don't know, he thought and ignored a group of girls staring at him with flirty remarks. Why was he here again? He looked behind him and saw Inuyasha walking out of the door with a girl. She looked familiar and he squinted at her. Was that Isabella?

His eyes narrowed when he saw Kagome next to her, laughing with Shinji beside her. Inutaisho looked behind him at Kagome and her friend and immediately looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha…" he said calm yet cautiously. "Take Rin with you and head home."

Inuyasha nodded and his eyes shot open when he saw his brother in front. He looked back at Kagome and Shinji and sighed. "Oh shit, this isn't good.."

Isabella narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru and gasped. Kagome didn't seem to notice yet and she grabbed her. "Hey, come back inside with me, I need to use eh…the bathroom."

Kagome whimpered as she was pulled inside quickly. Shinji glimpsed between everyone wondering what was happening and saw Sesshomaru staring right at him. He stepped back seeing his eyes red and his nostrils flaring with rage.

"Sesshomaru…"his father said in a low tone. "Control it…"

Sesshomaru panted, breathing through his nose trying to compose the shakes in his body. He dug his claws into his palm as he tried to hold it in.

"Sesshomaru…get inside the car." Inutaisho opened the door to the limo and blocked his view of Shinji. Sesshomaru's red eyes slowly moved and met his father's eyes. A growl droned in his throat.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said as Inuyasha pulled her into a cab. She looked at everyone bewildered at what was happening as she got in the car.

Koga cackled as he walked out of the double doors and pulled out a cigarette. He saw Sesshomaru with his father and walked over.

"Yo, what's happenin, man? Here for the party?" he said.

"Koga-"Inutaisho turned around. Once he took his eyes off him, that's when Sesshomaru lunged forth toward Shinji. Koga looked back and scanned the situation quickly and realized it was the guy Kagome brought, that Sesshomaru was lunging at. Inutaisho grabbed Sesshomaru before he came close to Shinji and everyone stepped back, startled at what was happening. Sesshomaru struggled out of his grasp with full force. Koga dropped his cigarette and tried to help but Sesshomaru swung and hit him in the face. Inutaisho growled as he grabbed him by the chest and swung him inside the car. Koga groaned as he cupped his face, jumped into the car, and slammed the door.

"Drive!" Inutaisho shouted at the driver and he immediately peeled out of there.

"What the fuck, man? What did I do?" Koga rubbed his eye and lowered the window.

Sesshomaru grabbed his father by the collar and came inches from his face. He showed his fangs and hissed. Koga blinked back a couple of times not understanding what was going on. What just happened back there?

"Sesshomaru!" his father shouted as he grabbed him by his collar. "Release me, Sesshomaru. I am not the one you are at fault with! Control your temper!"

Sesshomaru continued to growl as he panted. Inutaisho could see he was trying, but he knew where he was coming from. Those emotions were beyond control.

"Sesshomaru…relax. You were jealous, it is normal. Shift them back…come on, you can hear me."

Sesshomaru's grip slowly loosened and he released his father. He leaned back into his seat and stared at his trembling hands. He covered his eyes with his hand and rubbed them. He felt his heartbeat slow down, his eyes cooled down and he could feel them shift back.

"I left my car…"was the first thing he said.

"You'll get it tomorrow." Inutaisho replied. His son was falling into a state of delirium, which happened after weeks of restlessness.

"No, I need..my car."

Koga sucked his teeth. "I know…The guys are still back at the club, I'll just tell them to drive it back to your place."

"They will need keys…"he groaned, his head swaying back.

Koga dialed a number and let it ring on his cell phone. He grinned and looked out the window. "Who said they need keys?"

Sesshomaru felt his body go limp. His eyelids became heavy and he tried to force himself up but his body wouldn't move.

"You are exhausted…"his father said. "Your body is shutting down. Shifting takes a lot of energy out of you, energy that you don't have right now."

"What…is happening to me?"he felt himself doze off.

"I will explain later." He heard his father say. It was as if his body was underwater. There was a pressure around him and everything became muffled. And that was what he remembered when everything went black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru clutched his chest and winced as he sat up. He scanned around the room wondering where he was and noticed he was in his old room at his father's manor. He saw his father sitting at the foot off the bed staring at him. He grabbed a bottle of some sort and poured it into a glass. The sun rays bled through the curtains and he squinted at the bright light.

"Here…"his father said as he handed him the glass.

"It is a little early to start drinking."

"It is for the pain in your chest." He said and shook the glass for him to grab it.

Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed it. He drank the entire thing in two gulps and licked his lips. He could feel the pain in his chest cease, it didn't make it go away completely, but it wasn't as painful.

"So..what is this feeling in my chest?" he set the glass down on the table beside the bed.

"Who knows…they say it's a source pulling the binding apart. You marked her, so that bounds you to her. The longer you both are separated, the more pain you will feel."

"Hmph." He said as he stood up. "Well, thanks for the lesson but I have things to attend to."

"Are you still not convinced? What more do you need?" Inutaisho spat. "You punched your friend in the face last night, do you remember that?"

"Koga is not my friend." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"You could have hurt someone last night." He scolded as he sat up from the bed. "You're losing control."

"I admit, I may have lost my reasoning but it is controlled now." He frowned and turned around.

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you looking for me last night?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I do not remember."

"Your birthday is in a few days…"

"Yes, so?"

"You don't have to do this. If you just stopped ignoring your true feelings, you can make the pain stop."

"It will go away eventually."

"No, it won't! It will only get worse."

"Well, you seemed to have gotten over it pretty easily." He scoffed and went into his closet. He pulled out a white thermo sweater and a pair of denim jeans.

"You don't know what I went through. Easy it was not…I had to force myself back; I had children to take care of. What do you have?"

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as he put his jeans on. He placed the sweater over his head and pushed his hands through the sleeves. He rolled it down his torso and glanced acerbically at his father.

"What does it matter to you?"

"You are my son, everything matters."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I have everything under control." He opened the door and strode down the hallway.

"Don't wait too long, son. There is something the humans have against us that in a sense, makes them stronger." Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at him. "Their wounds, emotional I mean, heal within time. Ours never do."

"_It is_ too late." Sesshomaru spat and walked off, this time not wanting to listen to anything more. He passed by the living room and saw Rin watching T.V. Koga sat on the recliner by the couch and waved. His cheek was slightly bruised.

"Yo…"

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru's brows rose in disbelief. What was with this guy? He even seemed to have waved as if nothing had happened last night. If someone had punched him, he couldn't sleep until he hurt the person.

Rin looked back and smiled. "Hey, you want to watch T.V with us?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and started to walk away. Koga jumped out of the chair, patted Rin's head and left the living room.

"Hey…"he said but Sesshomaru didn't look back. "Wait up, I'm comin' too."

Sesshomaru saw his car parked by the limo and smirked. He had thought he'd have to use another car and pressed the button to disable the alarm to the Lamborghini. When it didn't submit, he pressed it again. He looked inside the car and his lips parted open at the wires dangling under the steering wheel. He glared at Koga across from him.

Koga shrugged. "I mean, it's here, right?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru entered his mother's estate and parked out front. When he got out of his car, a group of people walked out of the house, talking amongst themselves. He looked up when Shurran and her father opened the door. They both glared at him and looked away.

He eyed everyone suspiciously, as he walked up the steps. Shurran stopped in the middle of the steps and turned to him.

"I would have given you everything." She spat and her father pulled her away.

He continued going up the steps and passed Koga's father.

"My lord, wait…"he said and Sesshomaru glimpsed at him and looked around inside. Many people crowded in the hallway. Was there a meeting? He cast a sidelong glance at the man beside him trying to hand him an envelope. "Can you see that my son gets this?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod as he grabbed it and went inside to look for his mother. There were members of the Tamashi walking around, a few scowling at him. He didn't care to know why as he paraded down the hallway looking in each room for his mother.

"Traitor…"he heard someone whisper tersely and looked behind him. There was a quick flash before his eyes and he ignored it as he went up the steps. He opened the door to the library and peeked in. His mother stood by the window with her hands folded behind her back.

"What is going on?" he said, his voice crisp.

"You're back…"she hummed. "How graceful of you to show your presence. Where did you disappear to in the midnight hour?"

"I had business to take care of."

"Hmph…business…"she snickered.

"Why are all these people here?" he said and closed the door behind him.

"We've commenced a meeting here with the Jade Order and council to vote."

"Vote for what?"

"The throne. It has been decided unanimously that you are deemed unfit to lead."

"unfit?" he snapped.

"Yes. You have proven to us that you are unstable. You are beginning to possess emotions that cloud your judgment. We need a leader with a clear mind."

"You agree with them?"

"Yes…I do. Now, if you do not mind. I have things to take care of. I expect you to be gone by tonight. It would be best…"

"If that is what you all believe, I am sorry to hear that." He turned to leave and opened the door. "I have failed you…forgive me." He closed the door as he left.

"No,.." she said to herself. "I've failed you…"

Sesshomaru exited the house and got into his car. He couldn't grasp what happened within the last ten minutes. Just like that, he had nothing. He didn't have the Jade Order, he didn't have Kagome and his mother wanted nothing to do with him.

He'd never failed anything in his life and within the course of the last three months, that was what he did best. He would make it right somehow. He wasn't a failure. He would lead a clan one day, whether it was the Jade Order, his father's or his own. He'd set out to get Kagome back too had she not looked happy with the other guy. If she was happy, then he would have to accept that, no matter how much it hurt him. He was not going to allow himself to crumble. He was always at the top and that was where he would stand always.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome sat in the car with Shinji and looked at the time on the dashboard. It was nearly midnight. He had asked her to the movies and they had dinner afterwards. Despite him having to say 'I know it's not a date.', he didn't act like it. He had bought her flowers, opened the door for her, they had wine with dinner, he constantly commented on how beautiful she was.

"I should go now…"she said into the silent car. "My brother's play is tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep at it so…"

"Of course…"Shinji nodded in compliance but he began to stare at her, biting his lip in thought and staring at her lips. She wasn't stupid, he wanted to kiss her. Oh god, what did she get herself into? She turned to open the door and he grabbed her arm softly.

"Kagome?"

Don't turn around, she told herself but she did. He leaned in quickly and kissed her on the cheek as she moved her face quickly. "Um, Shinji?"

"Well that didn't play out like it did in my head…"he chuckled embarrassedly.

"Um…what are you doing?"

He leaned in again. "Trying to kiss you?"

"I know but I thought we said this wasn't a date."

"I know, I know…but Kagome..you know I like you, right? I mean, I can take care of you. I think you are amazing and beautiful and I want to be with you." He said and looked directly in her eyes. She looked away and sighed. Those were words she had waited to hear but the wrong person was saying them.

"It's been like…two months since.."

"I am not ready…"

"I mean, are you waiting for him?" Shinji spat, his once kind voice replaced with a darker tone. Jealousy perhaps, either way, Kagome didn't like it. That lunatic, Shinji recalled the memory when Sesshomaru tried to kill him. Kagome never found out. Everyone had agreed not to tell her. "Why would you wait for someone like that?"

"Good night, Shinji." She rolled her eyes and turned to open the door.

"Wait, Kagome…look, I'm sorry. I just…I want to see you happy."

"I am happy." She said and he stared at her in disbelief. "Ok, I mean, really who's happy all of the time?"

"ok, look…just think about it, ok? I would really like it if you considered us…"

Kagome fell into the abyss of her thoughts and lowered her gaze to her hands. He was right. It had been close to two months since she had heard from him. What was she waiting for? He was probably married 

to Shurran by now, working on making a family, not even thinking about what they had between them. She turned to Shinji and smiled. "I'll consider it…"

Shinji smiled. "Okay, good night…"he said and he looked at her lips once more. She had to get out of the car immediately before he had another go at lip-locking. His patience was truly admirable and she hoped she could return his feelings one day. He was a good guy and for the past two months, he was by her side.

When she got out of the car, she turned to wave. "Alright, see you later."

"Call me after the play, maybe you, me and your brother can get a bite to eat."

She smiled. How sweet he was. "Ok…bye.."

He waited for her to enter her house and drove off. She exhaled deeply as she went up the steps quietly to her room. She undressed, took a shower and got into freshly clean pajamas. She looked into the mirror and took in her appearance. Could she do it, could she let him go? She had to. Tomorrow, after the play, she'd tell Shinji she was ready.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I cannot believe Master Sesshomaru came back. Although his mind didn't come back with him… he seems a little off these days, don't you think?"

"Oh, Sanara. When will you stop with your mouth? Leave the young man alone."

"Wha-but I didn't say anything." Sanara folded a white shirt and pulled another from the dryer. "Come on, Kyoni, you have to admit…it is not like him to be hanging around in one area. He is always out and about, doing whatever errands and business with who knows who…"

Kyoni sighed and grabbed a towel from the laundry basket with her frail and wrinkled hands. She placed a strand of gray hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Yes, I know…but I am glad he is here now instead of on the island with his mother..."

"You know what I heard?"

" Sanara, please…"

"I heard they dethroned him…"Sanara whispered and they both looked at the door when Suri came holding a pink bag.

"I swear that girl changes clothes every second." She spat. "Were you both talking about Master Sesshomaru? I heard someone say something about dethrone…"

Kyoni scowled and nudged Sanara. "You see how loud your mouth is."

"Oh, no one else heard…but it's true. My cousin who works for one of the clans on the island told me so."

Suri dropped the pink laundry bag on the floor and shut the door behind her. She sprinted toward them with a smile that held gossip. "Actually, I heard something of that sort but I was told they didn't want to overthrow him but that Lady Saya insisted that they did."

"Lady Saya would never…"Sanara laughed obnoxiously. She grabbed a wad of clothes from the dryer and set them on the counter. She detangled a few shirts from each other and sighed. "She has been preparing him for this since he was a child, there is no way she would do that, after all these years…just like that?"

"Yes, I know but it's true. They said he fell for a human. I think it was that girl he'd been modeling with."

Kyoni smiled. "I just knew it."

"Ah, whatever." Sanara rolled her eyes. "He isn't with her, is he? He probably used her like most demons do."

"No…"Kyoni squinted at the both of them. "You see how that boy walks around here? He's got a lot on his mind and I bet you my entire life savings that it is about her."

Suri nodded. "He's much nicer too. I came into his room today to collect laundry and he says..'thank you, Suri." She opened her eyes with a wide grin.

Sanara snarled. "He actually said thank you? That's a shock."

Suri scoffed. Actually, I was shocked he knew my name!"

"Hmph.."Sanara scoffed. "Only took him, what, twenty one years?"

Kyoni clicked her tongue. "No, he's a sweetheart. Always have been…"

"Why do you always defend him?" Sanara huffed. "He wasn't exactly nice to us."

"You don't give him any credit, do you?"

"Credit for what?"

"You fail to see the little things he does."

"What little things?"

"He just has a hard time showing his feelings."

"What feelings?" Sanara scoffed. "He only cares about himself."

Kyoni frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "You don't know this but a few years ago when your grandmother's chain broke, you remember? The clasp alone was costly. You were crying all night about it because you didn't have the money to fix it. He went into your chamber when you were out one day and had it fixed before you got back."

"No, he didn't."

"He did."

"Wha-?" Sanara placed both hands on her hips. "And you never told me? I was going nuts for months trying to figure out how it got fixed out of nowhere! I thought my grandmother was haunting me, thank you very much!"

Kyoni chuckled. "Well, now you know."

"Hmph.."

"He's been helping Miss Rin with her play for the past few weeks too." Suri added with a half grin. "Perhaps he is like his father…"

"Well now you've gone and made me feel terrible…"Sanara pouted.

"Serves you right…" Kyoni squinted.

Suri bit her lip and exhaled. "You think he really fell for a human?"

"I believe so.."Kyoni nodded.

"I got a picture of her, want to see?" Suri pulled a rolled up magazine from her apron and opened it up.

Kyoni craned her neck to look. "She's a pretty one."

"Let me see.." Sanara hovered over the both of them and gasped. "Is that her? Wow, what a darling…oh if the two would still be together, maybe we could have seen some cute little ones running around this house in a few years."

" Would you imagine…those kids would be gorgeous, with the looks of those two.."

The door flew open and they all gasped. Suri tucked the magazine into her apron and hid behind Kyoni. Inutaisho walked in looking around. He was pants less with just his business shirt, boxer briefs and socks on holding a folder in his hand.

"Ladies, have you seen my favorite trousers?"he asked while scratching his head. Kyoni cocked a brow at him but Sanara and Suri covered their eyes.

"The one pocket Versace with the silk interior?" Kyoni said.

"That would be it." He smiled.

Kyoni turned around and grabbed the tightly folded pair from the counter. She handed it to him and smirked. "There you go, sir."

"Oh, thanks, Kyoni. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Walk around pants less, Sanara mused and she slightly chuckled.

"What is so funny?" he asked and she opened her eyes wide in fear.

"Um, nothing?" she blurted and looked at the other two.

"Alright." He sighed and glanced at his watch. "Well thanks again. I am late.." he closed the door.

Kyoni glared at her and shook her head. "You should have been fired ages ago."

Sanara frowned and Suri leaned against her and pulled the magazine back out from her apron. She read the magazine to herself and they looked at her curiously as her expressionless face became quite expressive.

"What does it say?" Sanara snapped a shirt to rid any clinging particles that shouldn't have been on the fabric.

Suri's brow twitched and she looked up at them. "Well, there are a few pages about them. In one page it talks about their relationship coming to an end in a love triangle."

"Who's the third party?"

"Shurran Bokunaska…"

"Who?" Sanara scoffed.

Kyoni shook her head. "Oh, I know who she is…she's that cat demon..remember? She stopped by here a week ago. That woman is persistent and cannot take a hint. She came that day beckoning Lord Sesshomaru but he refused to speak to her."

"She claims she is his wife!" Suri laughed.

Sanara rolled her eyes. "Someone's dreaming…"

"Well, it says he bought a ring from a jewelry store in Italy and was seen with this woman Shurran."

"There must be some misunderstanding then or else she would have the ring, right?" Kyoni asked. Sanara pulled a pair of pants from the laundry and patted it down. Something small fell out of the pocket and it clinked against the floor.

"Oh, there is a description of the ring from the store clerk.." Suri said. "It has…"

"Diamond encrusted wings around an aquamarine gem on a platinum band?" Sanara said.

Suri looked up from the magazine and frowned. "Yes, how did you know?"

Sanara held out her hand and they both looked at her. They came closer and looked to see her holding a ring in her hand that fit the description.

"Nooo!" Suri exhaled and grabbed the ring. "It can't be it, oh my god. But why doesn't this woman have it if she is his supposed wife?"

"Maybe it wasn't for her." Kyoni crossed her arms in disbelief.

"What's it doing in his pocket; do you think he carries it around him all the time?" Sanara bit her lip and they screamed when the door flew open. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway and looked at the guilty faces staring back at him. He glared directly at Suri. He stepped closer and stuck his hand out. Suri bowed her head and her hand trembled as she walked closer and handed him the ring.

"Sorry, my lord. It fell out from your pants." She said and her voice wavered. She gazed at the floor afraid to meet his eyes. "I was on my way back to your room to.."

Sesshomaru studied the ring briefly, placed it into his pocket, and nodded. He stood in the doorway meeting their curious eyes.

Sanara couldn't hold it any longer and her mouth opened before she could think. "So, who's it for?"

Sesshomaru's eyes fixed on her sternly and Sanara tucked her chin into her chest and cursed under her breath.

"No one..."he said and walked away.

They all stood in their spots quietly for a moment, Suri and Kyoni's eyes landed on Sanara.

"Very smart, Sanara. I'm telling you, your mouth…"Kyoni scolded.

"I couldn't help it. I said it before thinking."

"You always do that."

Suri looked out the door and closed it. "That boy can cause heart attacks with his glare."

Kyoni chuckled and they all went back to folding quietly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru sipped his latte as he read the newspaper. His father sat across from him sorting papers into a folder glancing over at him occasionally. He could tell there was something his father wanted to speak to him about but he had his own issues to take care of and didn't need to add on to it with any of his opinions or suggestions.

"So I heard you found a place." He said and Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"by Central Park…"

"Interesting…"his father nodded. "and vague…" he then sighed as he placed the folder into a leather briefcase. "but no matter. Are you sure you want to leave? This house is big enough for the both of us."

"Yes, I am sure."

"So when will you be moving then?"

"Tomorrow."

"I see." He paused and drummed his fingers on the table. "So what have you decided to do about your future then since you will not be leading the Jade Order."

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and looked up from the newspaper. Why did he continue to remind him of things he wished to forget? If it wasn't about the Jade Order then it was about Kagome. This was also a contributing factor to why he was moving.  
"I will figure it out." He said and looked down a the paper.

"Have you heard from your mother?"

"No."

" I wonder what she is up to…"

"Who cares?" Sesshomaru sighed and took another sip of his latte. "As far as I am concerned, her existence is of no importance to me. If she believes I am deemed unfit to lead..."

"Do you believe that?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "That I am unfit? No."

"No. That she sees you unfit?"

"Those were her words."

"You mustn't ignore actions over words, Sesshomaru. Those might have been her words but I am sure her intentions were in your best interest…though, I never thought I'd hear myself say that."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, but please, do not burden yourself with my business. Let's talk about you?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"How have you been sleeping lately?"

"Just comfortably." He gritted.

"Hm, seeing your bitterness tells me that isn't true."

"Do not burden yourself with my business."

"Touché'." His father smiled. "Well, you know, Inuyasha is now dating Isabella. You remember the hairdresser from Italy."

"Does it look like I am interested?"

"Just making conversation."

"Save it for someone who cares to listen."

His father leaned back into his chair and narrowed his eyes at him. "So, you haven't tried at all to speak to her? There is nothing stopping you now yet you've neglected to go see her."

"She is seeing someone." He said and rolled his eyes. The words coming out felt like a knife just stabbed him. How did his father get him to do that?

"So you aren't even going to try?"

Ok, he thought. Clearly trying to avoid his father didn't work so he decided to humor him. "Try and what? She has moved on."

"You're going to always regret that you didn't try to get her back…I promise you."

"It is almost noon, you should be leaving." Sesshomaru went back to his paper. He covered his face with it as he read so his father couldn't get to him with his penetrating stare.

"Yes, I suppose I should go. There are many things I must attend…" his father stood up and grabbed his briefcase. "Actually, that reminds me…I am announcing my retirement in a couple of days."

"Who will take your place?"

"I was hoping you would."

Sesshomaru set the newspaper down and looked at his father. His lips parted to decline but his father raised a finger.

"Don't say anything now…just think about it." He said and left the dining room. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and frowned. This was something he wanted but not the way he wanted it. He didn't want the position handed over, he wanted to gain it on his own. Everything was not going they way he had set out for. He sat in a daze for a few minutes before he stood up from his chair and glanced at his watch. Rin's play was in a few hours. The back of his neck tingled as he felt a presence and looked over by the window. A dark figure perched on the window sill and looked at him with its ruby colored eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive my intrusion." Said the dark figure. "My name is Haji."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I bare news that I feel you must know but in return, I know I am in no position to ask for this, but a favor."

"Hmph…" Sesshomaru scoffed. "I do not negotiate with Tamashi. You should expect nothing."

"I understand…" Haji sighed. "I suppose his outcome is inevitable…"

"Whose outcome?"

Haji flashed from the window and reappeared across the table from Sesshomaru. "My brother…"

Sesshomaru glared at him impatiently waiting for him to elaborate. Haji shook his head and paced around the table.

" I know you didn't get a chance to lead the Jade Order but perhaps it was best you didn't. You will lead the demons either way, if you choose to accept your father's offer."

Sesshomaru stiffened as Haji paced around him, ready to attack at any quick movement. Haji noticed this and was careful to stray from his view.

"I work for your father." He said. " I've been watching your mother for some time now in search for who was behind the events that took place in the past few years and have come to found out her innocence behind it all. She has nothing to do with anything that is going on. Your mother is only acting on revenge of a woman scorned. The real problem is Tsuyoko Bokunaska and my brother."

Shurran's father? Sesshomaru glowered, following Haji with his eyes. "What problems exactly?"

"Crimes, gambling of the clans' finance and estates, violence and brutality against humans and half breeds…even murder.Which brings me to new updates…I believe your friend, the girl…she can be in danger one day."

Sesshomaru growled and Haji tried to flash but Sesshomaru caught him and pinned him against the wall.

"It isn't a threat, my lord. I've come to inform you of the potential danger." He protested.

"You are sure my mother is not behind this?"

"No." he said. "She isn't. Your mother had her own reasons to go against your father but she never caused harm to anyone. My brother is mad, he and Tsuyoko are causing problems, and I know they will start a war between the humans and us. They were behind the vandalism in the Vatican, they are the culprits in the murders behind half-breeds and humans, and they are the ones who…" he stopped and didn't want to continue but Sesshomaru shook him.

"What else did they do?"

"You mustn't tell your father, my lord. I beg you."

"Tell me now!"

"Inuyasha's mother…"he said and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"What did they do?"

"It wasn't an accident, my lord…what happened to her, wasn't an accident."

Sesshomaru released Haji and ran his fingers through his hair. Years had gone by where his father was useless and weak, grieving over her. Her body had just one day given up. It started with a cough and hours later, she was dead. They must have poisoned her but how did it go unnoticed?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"because I believe you can do something about this. The people, regardless of what happened, they still respect you. When your father stands down, they will proudly follow you and you can be trusted to lead our people in the right paths. If you take over, you can pass judgment on the two without your father having to know…"

"Should I believe you? You really would turn in your own brother?"

"If it is to save the lives of millions, yes. I didn't do this to him, he did it to himself."

"My father must know."

"No."

"I will tell him." Sesshomaru turned around to leave but Haji flashed in front of him with an angered expression.

"You really would jeopardize his health again? It took him years just to get over it. He has finally moved on when others would have succumbed to their own death along with their mate. You bring this up to him, he will go mad with grief once again, and this time, I don't think he will survive it."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked out the window. The dark one was right, he thought. His father fought very hard to get to where he was. He proved greatness and strength by overcoming his pain and grief to lead millions. He would not let him lose that honor.

" What will you do, Sir?" he asked and they both looked at the door when Rin popped in holding a bag. Koga followed behind her listening to his IPod.

"Can we go to the mall?" Rin asked as she plopped the bag on the floor. "My shoe broke and I need new ones for the costume."

Sesshomaru looked back to Haji but he was gone. He looked toward Koga and saw that he was looking around suspiciously sniffing the air. His eyes darted toward Sesshomaru with a squint.

"What's going on, man?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"_I_ was invited to the play." Koga smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"Sesshomaru, guess what?" Rin tugged his sleeve. "Koga said that after the play, we can go get Pizza and see his band practice."

Sesshomaru glanced at Koga and sighed. He looked behind his shoulder toward the window and frowned. What was he going to do, he thought. Could he take over his father's position and if so, could he justify Inuyasha's mother's death without his father knowing? He passed through them and walked out. Rin and Koga exchanged glances and followed him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome rummaged through her closet and pulled out a white sweater and a pair of navy jeans. She quickly changed into them and pulled her brown boots from under her bed. As she tucked her foot into one, she looked around her room. This was it. Today was the day. Her past was now behind her. She was moving on and she should be happy, but she wasn't. Her heart hammered against her chest and her hands were cold and clammy. She was nervous to see Shinji today. Today, he expected her to call him after the play to get something to eat and she would agree for them to start dating.

She looked at her clock; the play was in two hours. She pulled her hair back debating if she should put it into a ponytail but decided to leave it loose since it was cold outside. She glimpsed out her window and saw the sun shine over her lawn but the window felt icy cold. She grabbed a tan trench coat from her closet and placed it on.

"Sota, are you ready?" she called out and grabbed her bag from her bed.

"I'm not going…"she heard and rolled her eyes. She walked out of her room and walked to his room but he wasn't in there. She knocked on the bathroom door beside his room.

"Sota…come on, you can't get cold feet now."

"I am not going. They're going to laugh."

"No, they won't." Kagome laughed and stopped abruptly; so much for the vote of confidence.

"Yes, they will. I look stupid in these tights," he said through the door and Kagome sucked her teeth.

"Come on, Sota. I bet you look dashing, let's go."

"No, I can't."

"Sota, you can't leave Juliet waiting."

"She'll understand."

"No, she won't!" Kagome growled and knocked rapidly on the door. " Come on, Sota!"

Sota opened the door slowly with a frown and Kagome smirked. He came out in his costume and she thought he looked so adorable. She pulled out her camera to take a picture but he ran passed her.

"Nooooo!" he shouted.

"Sota, come on. Mom can't go to the play and she wants to see pictures." she glanced at her watch. " Crap, we need to leave now. It's almost rush hour."

She hurried down the steps toward the living room where Sota was putting his sneakers on while watching T.V. She went to turn it off when something came up about the lovers. It was a talk show and this woman was speaking to another woman who looked like a half-breed. She wanted to turn it off but instead, she raised the volume.

"So, you think the lovers will get back together?" the woman had said.

The other nodded. "Yes, I truly believe they will. There was something in the way they looked at each other. Since they announced themselves to the public, people are more acceptable about interspecies couples. The Vatican now allows Demons and half breeds to view some of their museums. Although we are still not allowed in their churches, this is huge for us. However, I believe in years to come, we will be able to. Humans and Demons will get married, have children, and not be ashamed of it. We are all growing and I think the lovers should be credited for this blessing."

"What message do you have for them today if they are seeing this right now?"

"Talk it out. Whatever relationship it is, be it human, demons, half-breeds, they all suffer miscommunications. Don't let something so precious slip away. Life is too short for one to be stubborn."

Kagome shut off the television and looked at her brother. He stared at her with his big brown eyes and a cocked brow.

"Ready?" she said.

"I am. Are you?" he asked and she tilted her head.

"Yes, I am." She grabbed his bag and handed it to him. "Let's go."

"Kagome…"he said. "Why do you still cry over him?"

"I…"she paused and looked around the room. Where did that come from? "I'm..not, I wasn't.

"I hear you sometimes at night…crying."

"Sota," Kagome forced a smile. "I'm a girl, ok? I cry sometimes. No big deal. Come on, let's go." She pulled him this time as they left for the play.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"OH ROMEO, ROMEO, WHERE ART THOU.."Koga cackled as he read the script. Sesshomaru stopped at a red light and winced at Rin's piercing laugh.

"No, that's not your part, that's mine!"

"Ok, ok…come on…"

"Ok, Romeo, Romeo, Where art thou Romeo?" she sang.

"Why, in the kitchen. Want a sandwich?" Koga smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"Come on, be serious!" Rin giggled.

"says the nine year old…"Koga scoffed.

Sesshomaru shook his head and stared at the light hoping it would change soon when he remembered he was supposed to give Koga something. He reached over to the glove compartment and opened it. He pulled out an envelope and threw it on Koga's lap.

"What's this?" Koga looked at him.

Sesshomaru shrugged and drove when the light changed. Koga frowned and opened the envelope. His eyes narrowed and he darted his gaze toward Sesshomaru.

"When did you see my father?"

"About three weeks ago…"

"And you give this to me now?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot? What if it is a letter about him having one day to live? Man, he'd be dead and buried now!"

"Just be quiet and read it."

Koga scoffed and placed it in his pocket. "I don't want to read anything from him."

Rin pursed her lips and stared at him through the rearview mirror. "So…why don't you throw it out then?"

"I will…."he scoffed. "I just…don't want to litter."

"Uh huh…"

When they finally arrived at the school, it was packed with parents and students as if it were a hit Broadway play. One teacher pulled Rin toward the stage and led Sesshomaru and Koga to their seats in front of the stage.

"Man…"Koga buried his head into his jacket collar and snarled. "I feel weird being back inside a school. I feel like I'm already in trouble or something…"

There were three vacant seats left in the front row which were parents or family members that were related to the actors of the play. Koga sat next to an obese lady wearing clothes obviously too small for her. Sesshomaru sat next to him by the last seat of the row. They all looked around as people gushed about their kids. A little boy passed by their row and handed them the programs for the play.

"Which one's yours?" Koga leaned into the obese lady and whispered.

She stared him up and down and lifted her chin high. "Mine is playing Mercutio." She said as if she were talking about the star of the show. Her triple chins jiggled as she chuckled smugly.

"Isn't that the one that dies first?" Koga smirked.

The lady's grin faded and she grimaced at him. "Which one is yours?"

"Juliet…the star of the play, you know, the one the play is named after?" he said smugly and rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"Hmph…"the lady muttered.

Koga cackled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You need to grow up." Sesshomaru sighed and looked around for any vacant seats far away from Koga. He took off his coat, placed it on the vacant seat next to him, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't sleep much again. He tried, he really did. There wasn't a night that went by anymore where he didn't drink himself to sleep. Even then, he could only get about a few hours. He patted his black dress shirt and straightened it as he looked at the stage.

Koga yawned as they waited for the play to start. There were hints that there was a delay, a lady running around yelling 'where's my Romeo?' made it pretty obvious. Koga toyed with the paper in his hand and decided to open the program. He looked through the credits and saw Rin's name and smiled. His smile quickly faded when he saw 'Sota Higurashi as Romeo.'

"Hm, wonder if there's any relation…"he mumbled and shrugged as he folded the program. "So, when are you moving?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed. "Tomorrow."

"Hm, want me to throw you a house warming party. I can invite a whole bunch of chicks and get lots of-"

"No."

"Well, if you don't want anything big, we can just invite some people and like…listen to Mozart and talk about stocks if that's more up your alley."

"Why are you always around?"

"You really want to know?" Koga said.

"Please."

"How do I say this…I…I love you, man. I can't be apart…you complete me."

Sesshomaru grimaced at him perplexedly and Koga chuckled.

"Dude, relax. It's a joke. I got nothing better to do…and you guys have all the channels on cable."

Sesshomaru ignored him and buried his face into his hands. He rubbed his eyes and gazed at the floor. What was he going to do about the rogue Tamashi and Tsuyoko? How could he handle it without his father knowing, especially when he always knew what was going on?

"There goes my Romeo!" a short lady exclaimed with joy as she passed the stage.

"Sorry, we're late…there was too much traffic…" they heard someone say and looked at each other with wide eyes. The voice was all too familiar and they both slowly looked up from their seats to the person speaking behind them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, stunned to see her standing a couple of feet away from him. Koga covered his smirk and looked between them two. This was awkward, he thought.

Sensing someone was looking at her, Kagome looked down to see two pairs of familiar eyes. Her gaze fixed on the amber eyes staring at her intently and her heart dropped. She almost felt like collapsing as she studied her breathing and looked away immediately at the woman.

"It's ok, we need him to get backstage. Good thing he is already in costume! I'm just glad you're here!" she said and pulled Sota with her. "Your seat is right here, darling…"the lady said and pointed to the seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Umm…"Kagome said but the lady walked off with her brother in a hurry. She stood uncomfortably by the seat and looked around. The auditorium was full and she looked back down at the empty seat, which his coat occupied. Seeing it at the same time, he snatched it away and looked toward the stage. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She could do this. It was just sitting down. She faltered before removing her coat and sat at the edge of her seat, as far away from him as possible. Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly and looked at Koga. Koga had an ear to ear grin and Sesshomaru scowled at him as if he had something to do with it..

"I swear, I didn't know anything about this…"he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome looked over to Koga, avoiding Sesshomaru's presence.

Sesshomaru rested his chin on his hand and stared at the stage with concentration. He tried to block her voice but he badly wanted to look her way. He could smell her perfume and it made his chest ache.

"Rin's playing Juliet…" Koga answered.

"What a small world…"Kagome tittered and looked away. So she was the one Sota was crushing on. Why out of all little girls, was it her? Her mouth was dry. Her hands were sweaty and cold and she felt as if her throat was beginning to close up. She buried her hands between her thighs to keep them warm and leaned forward in her seat.

"So…" Koga said and looked at Sesshomaru. "Talk to her…"he mouthed without sound and Sesshomaru squinted at him. Koga frowned and looked at her. "Kagome, how've you been?"

"Fine…"she muttered and shot a side glance at him. "I mean, nothing's changed since you saw me a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, well…just making small talk…" Koga said and looked between the both of them. He rolled his eyes at their postures. They were both stiff in their seats and looked toward the stage even though the curtain had not risen.

Sesshomaru's senses were going haywire at the sound of her voice. He gripped onto his armrest tightly and it took all of his strength to prevent his leg from shaking. What was taking this play so long to start?

"You know, you still have to come hear the song... I'm practicing tonight."

Kagome felt like she was struggling to swallow. She bit her lip and looked at her lap. "Yeah, tonight isn't good for me…I have…uh…I have plans."

"Oh, well, maybe you can just stop by for a little while, just to hear it, I mean, you did promise…" Koga said and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't budge. He didn't even blink. He fought hard to keep himself composed in his seat. Regardless at how anxious his body felt, he had no words to say. "You know…I have to go the bathroom…" Koga added and they both looked at him; their eyes clearly pleading with him not to leave. "Yeah, I had way too much Doritos….gotta go, I'll be back before it starts!" he smiled and walked away.

Kagome wanted to kill him. She wanted to strangle him. She knew he didn't have to go and was doing this on purpose. She folded her hands and her heart was pounding so hard, she thought she was about to have a heart attack. She snuck a peek at Sesshomaru when he wasn't looking and her heart nearly shattered. His face was smooth and he seemed at peace. He just stared out to the stage, his amber eyes reflecting against the stage light. She cleared her throat and looked away. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Sesshomaru gazed down at his lap and looked to the side briefly. He wanted to see her face but his gaze wouldn't lift from her legs. Her hands rested on her lap and she pulled at her fingers. Her leg shook and when she turned around, he took that opportunity to lift his gaze and see her. Her hair was shorter and lighter and the skin on her neck, which was all he could see, looked as smooth as he remembered. He quickly looked away when she turned around and looked at the stage.

Where was Koga? She searched her mind for things to say if he asked her anything. Not likely that he would but she didn't want to freeze like a gibbering moron if he surprised her in doing so. This was ridiculous, she thought. She looked over to him and was about to say something, she almost had the courage. Her mouth opened and she immediately closed it. What an asshole, she thought. He wasn't even going to give her a 'Hi' or' How've you been?' at least? She fumed through her nose and scowled at the velvet drape in front of them.

An old man walked passed them and sat in Koga's seat. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to him and scowled.

"Someone is sitting there." They both said and looked at each other briefly. Sesshomaru couldn't explain how his heart felt like it jumped in his chest when he stared into her eyes. He looked away and the man shrugged.

"The boy came up to me and said I could sit here." The old man replied defensively.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked behind their shoulder and a few rows behind them, Koga waved back with a smile.

"Such a nice boy…"the old man chuckled. "He said he's farsighted and thought I'd enjoy watching from up-close."

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned around and looked back at the stage. The old man continued to stare at them suspiciously.

"Hey, you both look familiar…" he said.

Kagome's eyes widened and the auditorium went dark. The curtains rose and Act one started. She tried to focus on her brother on stage and went to rest her hand on the arm rest. Her hand jerked back when she felt warmness underneath and saw that she had rested her hand on his. Her stomach twisted in knots and he removed his hand quickly as well. She glanced at him through the dark auditorium and his face didn't look calm anymore. The muscles on his cheek tightened as he crossed his arms. She crossed her arms as well and she felt cold. She looked at his hands. Those hands held her once. They caressed her skin and warmed her at night. She could smell his cologne. It was faint but familiar and it seemed that time never passed by. She closed her eyes and it felt like they were in Italy all over again. She gulped away the pain she felt in her chest as she held back her tears. In a moment of desperation, she had almost wanted to lean against his shoulder and pretend nothing had happened.

There was a fifteen minute intermission after Act three, scene 5. A few people went to smoke cigarettes and Koga walked over to them.

"So…this is a snoozefest, ain't it? Man, where's the blood "he scratched his neck and winked at a girl that passed by.

"Hey, aren't you the lead singer in Wolf bane?" she smiled.

"Sure am…"

"Can you sign my shirt?"

"Sure can."

He grabbed a pen and signed it quickly and she walked away with a huge grin. He looked back at Sesshomaru and Kagome and they stared back at him disbelievingly.

"What?"

"So you're farsighted now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, too much sitting in front of the TV I guess. It kind of crept up on me just now."

"Mmhm.." Kagome said and Sesshomaru got up from his seat.

"Where ya going?" Koga asked but Sesshomaru passed through the crowd quickly. "Damn, that guy…" he mumbled under his breath.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. "I guess things don't change…"

"Come on, Kagome…talk to him. You know he's like socially retarded or something."

"I'm not talking to him."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Me? Why does it have to be me? I'm not stubborn. I just don't want to speak to him, ok? "She whispered tersely not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. Sesshomaru returned to his seat a few minutes later and Koga went to sit in his seat when the play started again.

During the scene, Sesshomaru's attention drifted back to Kagome and he glanced at her. He wanted to say something to her but it was obvious she didn't want to speak to him. She made it clear so when his mouth opened to say something, he closed it and looked away.

When the play finished, everyone got up and started walking around. Koga walked over to them and sat by them. Noticing from their expressions, he could tell they still hadn't spoken. He rolled his eyes and looked toward the stage. These two were the most stubborn beings ever paired up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin peeked through the curtain and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Kagome's here…"she gasped and looked away.

"You know my sister?" she heard and looked behind her. She didn't realize anyone was standing next to her. She looked at the boy who played Romeo and cocked a brow.

"Kagome's your sister?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"She was my brother's girlfriend."

Sota peered through the curtain and glowered. "That guy is your brother? But he's a demon."

"Yeah, your point?" Rin spat and crossed her arms.

"You're a human."

"You don't miss a thing, genius!" she rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"I don't like him. He broke her heart. " He frowned.

"Well, I don't know what happened but he loves her and I know this." She stopped and looked back.

"Whatever. I still don't like him. Your brother doesn't love anything. He's cold and mean and likes to break hearts!"

"That's not true! I don't like you, you know." She left the stage and walked down the steps.

"I don't like you either!" he crossed his arms and followed her.

"Well, if you don't like demons, why do you read comics about them?" she growled and he tried to retort but didn't know what to say. "Ha, I got you there."

"W-well, it's different. Anyway," he stopped when he saw a guy with a black ponytail next to his sister. "Is that the guy from Wolfs bane?"

"Koga, yeah? So?"

"His music is awesome!"

"What?" she cocked a brow. "You just said you don't like demons."

"I didn't say that." He squinted. " I said I don't like your brother!"

"I don't like your face."

"Yeah, well…well…your head's big!"

Rin gasped and pinched him. "You take that back!"

"Ow…" he yelled and pinched her back. "Stop pinching me!"

"You stop first!" she screamed and everyone looked toward him. "Oww!"

"Sota!" Kagome shouted and ran toward them. Sesshomaru and Koga followed behind her. "What are you doing?"

"She started, she pinched me!"he cried as Kagome pulled him away from her.

Koga laughed while Sesshomaru held Rin back. "Oh, man…this is getting so good."

"He said my head was big!"she growled as she struggled in Sesshomaru's arms.

"She said she didn't like my face!"

"Guys!" Kagome shouted. "Stop. Sota, you shouldn't pinch girls and Rin, you shouldn't say things like that."

"But Kagome…he was saying mean things about my brother!"

Sota looked at Sesshomaru and his head lowered as he hid behind Kagome. He met Sesshomaru's eyes briefly but his amber eyes were hard to look into.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he turned around and pulled Rin.

"We are leaving." He said sternly.

"Wait," Koga said. "She did a great job in the play and like I promised, she could come see me practice."

"Yeah!" Rin cried.

Sesshomaru sighed and released her. He shook his head as he put his coat on. Kagome and Sota turned to leave but Koga jumped in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked.

"Home?" Kagome walked around him.

"Hey, you promised you'd hear my song."

"Koga, I can hear it another time." She glimpsed at Sesshomaru. "Besides, I have plans…"

"Please?" Koga begged with his icy blue eyes.

Kagome looked at her watch. The play finished sooner than expected. She felt bad she was always blowing him off. "Is he coming?" she whispered and Sesshomaru glanced at her. He bowed his head and pretended he didn't hear her.

"Yes…"Koga sighed. "Come on. You guys aren't kids here…just come."

"I…don't think so." She said and Koga turned to Sota.

"Hey, Kid. Wanna come see my band practice?"

"Yeah!" Sota gleamed.

Rin frowned. "Aw, man…"

Kagome frowned. "No, we have plans already…we have-"

"Kagome, please!" Sota begged. "I want to see him play, please."

Koga shrugged and turned to Kagome. "Well, little man wants to come..."

"Koga…"Kagome scowled.

"We're going now…" Koga passed by Sesshomaru and winked.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spat in a low voice.

"Something you should…"he replied and walked off with Sota and Rin.

Sesshomaru paused and looked back at Kagome. She buttoned her coat and let out a deep sigh. He opened his mouth to talk to her but she passed by him bringing a cold breeze with her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours passed while Kagome and Sesshomaru sat through Koga's band practice. Rin and Sota ironically became close and had a lot in common that they didn't know about. The bar was empty with only them occupying the room, Koga and his band mates on the stage argued over who was out of tune. Rin and Sota left the table to mediate the angry wolves barking at each other leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to company each other with their awkward presence.

Kagome silenced her phone for the millionth time. Shinji continued to call her repeatedly, leaving text messages and voicemails but she felt odd to listen to them in front of him. She avoided looking at him for every time she did, he managed to meet her eyes at the same time. He hadn't spoken one word to her. Not a 'how are you?' or 'how've you been?' He'd sat quietly for most of the evening staring into nowhere, or looking through his phone for means of distraction and it was beginning to annoy her. Yet she wasn't going to say anything first. She was tired of initiating anything with him. She began to compare his qualities with Shinji's. Why couldn't he be forward like Shinji was? Shinji said what was on his mind, he spoke what he felt and always made the first move. She knew if she didn't make her move or opened her mouth, Sesshomaru wouldn't either. She obstinately sat across from him ignoring how she felt.

Sesshomaru frowned looking through his phone. There was only so much he could search on the internet to take his mind off Kagome. He felt the table vibrate constantly from her phone and noticed she kept ignoring her calls. Who was she ignoring and why? Was it because he was there? If so, that would mean it was another guy, he wondered if it was that model. He had been coming to terms that she had moved on but it still pissed him off to think of her with another guy. She now sought comfort in this man's arms and it meant they were truly over.

Say something, he told himself. She is right there in front of you, say something. "You and your family are on good terms now, I take it." He said and she looked at him surprised. His eyes blinked toward Sota and she followed his gaze. His voice was sharp and crisp and she felt a pain in her chest. Her stomach churned as she pondered an answer.

"Yeah…"she said in a raspy tone and cleared her throat. "We are."

He nodded and studied her. His eyes traced her hair all the way down to the sweater she was wearing and she gulped at how bold he was to not look away. She almost wanted to test him by staring back but she hadn't the courage.

" Are you still modeling?" he asked and she couldn't mask how stunned she was by his questions. It was so unlike him to make small talk but she wasn't going to be mean, although she wanted very much to shove it in his face on how well she is doing without him.

"Kind of. I'm doing small stuff right now, spreads…it's paying for my college and is very flexible."

"I see."

"How about you?"

"No." he said. "I'm done with that."

She scowled. Done with that? It was like he was saying he was done with her but again, she didn't say anything. She just held her tongue and grinned slightly. "I guess leading a clan is a full time job."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and smirked. "I suppose…but I am not leading anyone."

Kagome blinked back confusion and he saw this. She stared at him curiously and he avoided her gaze. He peered at the stage in amusement but didn't feel the need to elaborate. She hated when he was vague but she didn't press him on the matter.

"So…aren't you going to ask me how I've been?" she couldn't help it. The fact that he looked carefree and unbothered irked her.

His eyes slowly moved toward her and he tilted his head. "You look quite well; I felt the need for avoiding the obvious."

"Yeah, well…"she scoffed. "I am doing very well, actually. Things are great with my family, I start classes in a week and I'll be moving out on my own soon. Yeah, things are great. Couldn't be better." She smiled widely but her eyes glowered at him.

"Sounds great…"he grinned, trying to look impervious. Why didn't she mention her new boyfriend? The one she dated not long before they both parted. That pretty much was the highlight of their conversation and it immediately died right after.

Koga walked back out holding a sandwich in one hand and his guitar in the other and sat next to them. He placed his sandwich on the table and finished chewing as he strummed the strings of his guitar. They looked at him questionably while Rin and Sota came behind him.

"Since you're both here, I guess you can listen to the song."

Rin and Sota stood next to him as he hummed and strummed.

"_So, this is how it ends, & you know...  
I can't be just your friend  
And you're seeing...  
This is not how you thought it would be  
And you cannot pretend now...  
Why? Why?  
All of the stars fall from the sky.  
I never meant to see you cry.  
When it's all been said & it's all been done  
You find yourself & you need someone.  
You'll see me there...  
Beside you.  
How, oh how can I go on, knowing now...  
Could this feel so wrong?  
And I'll be there,  
Somewhere in your heart  
Even though we're forever apart, now...  
Why? Why?  
All of the stars fall from the sky.  
I never meant to see you cry.  
When it's all been said & it's all been done  
You find yourself & you need someone.  
You'll see me there...  
Beside you.  
It's funny how you're the one who said  
"You're never gonna leave me".  
It's funny how you're the one who said  
"You'll never ever be alone".  
And there you left me on the floor  
Feeling like I'm bleeding..." _ he stopped singing and looked at both of them.

" Song sounds familiar, doesn't it? Kind of like a lost story…"he teased.

Kagome pursed her lips and sighed. She stood up from her chair and grabbed her coat.

"It's getting late…we should go, Sota."

Sota frowned but nodded in compliance as he went to fetch his jacket.

"Actually, Sota...Rin and I were planning to go bowling and play some arcade games." Koga rose a brow and stared at him.

"We were?" Rin stared at Koga obliviously and he frowned.

"Yes…remember? Pizza and then bowling."

"Oh, right…"she looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome and they stared at her stupidly. "It's true. I mean, dad said it was ok."

"Did he?" Sesshomaru asked disbelievingly.

"Yes…uh huh. Kagome, can Sota come?"

Sota looked at Kagome pleadingly and she scoffed at Koga. She would make him pay for using the kids against her. She shrugged and nodded.

"Fine…but I have to go." She said. She couldn't stay there any more. Not with him there. She already pushed herself to stand a few hours with him and the fact that he looked like he wasn't affected by their breakup angered her. "How are they getting home?"

"We'll drive him home in the van." Koga teased.

"In one piece." Kagome warned. "and not drunk!"

"Come on, Kagome." Koga snickered. "You know my rules, not until he's thirteen!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and left. Sesshomaru watched as she left and looked to see all of them staring at him. He jerked his head back and glowered.

"This is the part where you follow her and offer a ride." Koga nodded.

Rin and Sota nodded as well and Sesshomaru scoffed. He grabbed his coat and glared at them.

"Bring her back alive." He said and walked away.

"Man…what the hell do they think I am? I am very responsible!" Koga protested.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru passed Kagome and got into his car. She dialed her cell phone for a cab and started walking down the street. She pretended she didn't see him as he backed out of the parking lot and she froze in her steps when he passed her and stopped right next to her.

"I can drive you." He said.

She grimaced and rolled her eyes. "No, thanks. I will take a cab."

"I insist…."he said and opened the passenger door.

"I don't need you to drive me anywhere. I am fine, thanks very much. I don't need you…."she paused and he stared at her. "your help." She finished and continued to walk. His car slowly moved with her and he sighed. He should just go, what was he thinking, she'd get into the car without thinking twice? She hated him and he did not blame her.

"Don't be an idiot. It is cold and it is a weekend, you will not get a cab right away." He said and she scoffed at him.

"Then I will walk."

He leaned his head back into his seat and exhaled. "Let me drive you."

Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. She thought about it for a moment and scanned the streets. She was far from home and Shinji was waiting for her to call him back. Why not, she thought. Let him drive her. It was the least he could do.

She got into the car and closed the door behind her. She looked out the window as he drove off. She wasn't going to talk, she thought.

"Where am I driving you to?" he said, his voice soft.

"My mother's house." She said. "You can take the highway to-"

"I know how to get there." He said and she glanced at him. She was surprised he remembered. It was months ago and he only took her there once. The car was quiet and warm with his scent filling it. The sound of the engine droned smoothly as he drove. He turned on the radio and tuned to a station in a low and comfortable volume. When they merged into the lane that entered the highway, he could see there was a traffic jam so he took the local roads instead.

They drove down Riverside drive and passed Central Park but traffic was inevitable. They hit bumper to bumper traffic and Kagome scoffed.

"Great…"she said. She didn't need to be stuck with him in the car for hours, especially in silence. "What's with the traffic?" she mumbled.

"It is the weekend." He said calmly and she glared briefly at him.

"Yeah…"she spat and shook her head. Please make this go by quickly, she thought. It was beginning to be uncomfortable and her leg shook.

"Are you cold?" he asked, both his hands gripped the steering wheel as he looked out through his windshield.

"I am fine." She said.

"So you've stated…"he said. It seemed that was the answer to everything. How many more times did she need to clarify her state of being as going well without him? That was what she was trying to say. He wasn't a fool. Say something, he told himself. But what could he say?

"What are you going to school for?" he said.

She rested her head against the window and looked at him. "It's undecided for now…"

"Not interested in law anymore?" he said and she scoffed a chuckle.

"I am definitely tired of laws…" she replied and the car went quiet again. He nodded and shifted in his seat.

"I see…" he paused and tried to think of what else to ask her. He wasn't good at small talk. He never liked such a meaningless conversation but they were far from having meaningful conversations and right now, he would take what he could get. "How have you been?"

"What do you care?" she spat back, her tone bitter and in some way, he had expected that. He watched the traffic in front of them and closed his eyes in deep thought.

He sighed and opened his eyes again. "I am trying here…"

"Well don't!" she said flatly. "It's a little late for that."

He bit his lip and nodded. "Alright…" he said under his breath.

Kagome felt the anger rising in her chest and opened the window feeling the heat coming out of the collar of her coat. She looked at the traffic and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can't do this…"she said and turned to get out. "I'll just take the train or something…" she got out of the car and he cursed to himself as he looked for a way to park his car. He watched as she walked passed the park and debated if he should go after her. His body shook at the thought. He had to go. This was his last chance. If he let her go now, he would never see her again, this he was sure. He could feel it and got out of the car in the middle of the street. Cars honked as he abandoned his car and sprinted across the street. He didn't care if they had to shove his car out of the way with their bumpers.

"Kagome…"he said, surprised to say her name aloud in so long. She stopped walking, wincing at the pain it caused her when he said her name. "I…" he stopped as she turned around.

"No, listen!" she shouted and he stood back. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Go to your wife and leave me alone."

"She is not my wife." He spat in anger. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Kagome panted as she controlled her rage and stepped closer to him. If he didn't marry Shurran and if he wasn't leading a clan…why did he leave her? In that moment of being trapped in her daze, he grabbed her chin and kissed her. He didn't intend to do it but his body acted on impulse from being so close to her. She felt like the air was taken out of her and she found herself pressing against his kiss. He pulled her into him tightly, for the first time in months, he was able to breath again; her lips soft and warm against his. A moan escaped her lips as the kiss became stronger and she felt herself choking on a sob. How she missed this. How she waited for this. His fingers ran through her hair and their kiss became like a dance, each knew each other's moves. No, a voice in her head shouted. Not again, don't let this happen again.

"No…"she whimpered as she tried to part from their kiss. Tears streamed down her cheek as she pushed him away. He backed away, breathless as she turned away from him sobbing. She bristled over her shoulder at him and turned to him, her hands balled into fists. "You left me! You left me alone in Italy!" she shrieked. He could hear the pain she held the past couple of months in her voice. "You left me for nothing!" she wailed as she shoved him. He bowed his head, unable to meet her eyes, unable to give her an explanation. She continued to shove him. "Why? Why? I waited for you! You never came back!"

"I'm…sorry. "he whispered and wished he actually had an explanation. The only logical explanation behind this mess was that everything blew up in his face and he was stupid. But he couldn't say that to her. She deserved a better explanation.

"I moved on." She sniffed and glared at him. "I don't want you in my life... I hate you and I can't stand the sight of you."

"Don't say that…"he fumed and glared daggers at her harsh words.

"I don't want to be with you." She continued. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt. She'd been wanting to let him know what he did to her. "There is someone who is actually willing to be with me! Someone who doesn't care what I am, who says what's on his mind, says what he feels, who cares for me and loves me because he shows it! You had your chance to resolve this, it's too late!"

His jaw tightened at her blows and his fists tightened in his pockets. "I wanted to but.." He sighed. He was actually tongue tied. He couldn't believe it. He assumed if he ever had to speak to her again, he could explain himself smoothly and without any hesitation but it was actually harder than he expected. He never had to explain himself. This was the first time in his life he had no idea what to do.

"But what?" she spat. "Because things didn't work out for you, you decide now it's the time to try and explain? You left me in a heartbeat to attend to your perfect life! Leading a clan and buying a ring for your soon to be, perfect demon wife!"

Sesshomaru exhaled deep frustration. He could feel the ring in his fingertips in the corner of his pocket. He growled as grabbed the stupid object that caused so many problems, why did he even keep it? He pulled it out, walked toward her and grabbed her hand. At first, she was afraid but then she saw that he placed something in her hand and turned around. She looked at him bewilderedly and gazed down at her hand. It was a ring and she looked up at him questionably.

"It was always for you…"he said in an almost inaudible voice but she heard it. He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes shined with anger, regret, sadness, she couldn't tell. "You think… it was easy for me?"

She stood quiet and looked down at the ring. It was an aqua colored gem with diamond wings. Angel, she thought. Was it always for her? But why didn't he give it to her? What was it doing in his pocket?

"I tried to come for you but you couldn't wait until you started seeing that human!" he hissed over his shoulder and turned to face her. "You speak about pain, yet it was not long after us that you were in the arms of another man."

Her eyes widened and she blinked back her tears. What was he talking about? Was he talking about Shinji? How did he know about him?

"You think you were the only one that went through pain?" his voice wavered as he continued and he closed his eyes to compose himself. His fingers trembled and he could feel his eyes burning. The jealousy was coming back again and he feared his loss of control, especially around her.

"I am not seeing anyone."

"That model..." He added tersely.

She tried not to look surprised. How did he know she'd been around Shinji? Did someone tell him?

"Shinji?" she retorted with a scoff. "Shinji and I are not together…."she paused and looked at him angrily. "yet."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. "Yet?"

"Yes, yet! I've been considering it. He is the kind of guy I want in my life. Someone I could see myself with in the future! Someone I could trust!"

Sesshomaru felt like he had been hit by a truck. He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest, but that sharp burning feeling came back, stronger than ever. He winced but clenched his teeth to hold in the pain.

Kagome felt a moment of guilt. She could see that remark got to him. She could tell, for the first time, that he was hurt but it soon vanished when she reminded herself that he deserved it. If only he could feel just a little of the pain she felt. She looked around the desolate park. The wind whistled through the trees and it must have been freezing but she didn't feel it.

"Why now?" she said. "Why?"

"You belong with me…"he forced out and she shook her head.

"No…"she tried to pass him but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go."

"Please let me go." She demanded and looked at him with her red and puffy eyes.

"I can't." he said and looked toward the street. They were far from the streets now, in the heart of the park, no soul around, which was normal in this weather. He looked at her again,

"Shinji asked me to be with him…"she said and he looked away from her, his grip became tighter on her wrist. "and I am going to agree…" she tried to release her hand from his grasp but he tugged her hand.

"Stay with me…" he said and the sound of his voice surprised her. It sounded different. It sounded beseeching and unfamiliar. His words were true and she believed him. But she was scared. She was scared he'd leave her again. She just couldn't trust him. The wind whistled passed their ears and the trees shook over them. "…please."

Their eyes met and they must have stared at each other for minutes. She wanted to leave. She told herself to move but she couldn't. She looked down at her hand that was held captive by his and looked back up to him. He slowly released her hand, holding onto her fingertips, afraid to let go but then he let her go. He was too late. He deserved this. There was no reason she should trust his words after what he did to her. She stared at him one last time and walked away. She buried her hands into her pockets and didn't look back.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He watched as she walked away and gazed at the bench underneath a tree in front of him. He walked over to it and sat down. He sighed and buried his head into his hands. Was his father right? Did he do the right thing by trying? Perhaps not knowing would have been better. To not have tried would have meant not to have failed, which he did. He didn't know how long he sat there but his hands were almost blue when he decided to leave.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She didn't remember how she got home. It was all a blur. One minute, she was just leaving the park. The next, she was standing in front of her house. She saw a battered van in front of her house and frowned. She looked over to the front door, Koga came out of her house talking with her mother. Oh no, she thought. She was going to hear it. Having her brother alone in the care of a demon, her mother was going to flip. She gulped and slowly walked up the driveway. She stopped shortly confused to why her mother and Koga were laughing.

"Hey, Kagome. Your mother's cupcake is awesome. You've been holding out on us." He said and her mother blushed.

"Oh, stop." She giggled and looked at Kagome. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You're done getting fitted for the dress?" Koga said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Huh?"

He took a bite out of a strawberry frosted cupcake and glared at her. She then realized that was what he must have told her mother.

"Oh, yeah…it took longer than I expected though." She cleared her throat.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi…I hope you will let Kagome know to tell me when you're baking again. I'd love to try those Blueberry muffins you were talking about." He smiled and winked at her.

She bowed her head and grinned widely that Kagome cocked a brow at her. Was Koga's charm working on her? The world didn't make sense anymore.

"Yes, I will definitely let her know. Maybe next weekend." She said and looked between Koga and Kagome. "Well, have a good night, kids…Kagome, don't stay out too late…it's freezing."

Kagome nodded and her mother went inside. Koga shoved the rest of the cupcake into his mouth.

"Man…your mother must be a great cook. I don't get how you're not fat." He said through a full mouth.

"What did you do to my mother?" she crossed her arms.

"Nothing." He muffled. "Why?"

"You guys are acting like baking buddies. It's weird, she doesn't like…"she paused. "Was she mad?"

"At first, she was confused…but after I introduced myself and complimented the lovely aroma coming from the kitchen, she invited me inside to try her cupcakes."

"Koga?"

"I swear I didn't do anything else. Why are you surprised? Parents love me."

"Well…"she sighed. "Thanks…I mean, for everything…especially for how I've been."

"speaking of which…"he looked around her. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know…"

"Didn't he drive you home?"

Kagome lowered her head and leaned against her door. "At first but…"

Koga crossed his arms and shook his head. "You didn't hear him out."

"I did." She spat. "Am I supposed to jump into his arms just because he did?"

"Kagome, he's trying."

"Yeah, now he is. Now when I am ready to move on."

"Are you?"

"Yes." She said. "I think that I suffered long enough."

Koga scoffed and turned around. A low chuckle escaped his lips. He glanced at her and shook his head.

"What is so funny?"

"I think it is funny that you think you're the only one who suffered."

"It didn't seem he did. He's the one who left. The one who hid that he was married or supposed to marry…ugh, I-"

"You weren't there. You couldn't possibly know what he went through."

"and you were?"

"Yes. I was."

"how is that my fault? He's the one who kept me in the dark."

"because there was a lot of things you couldn't possibly understand."

"I don't want to hear this." She scoffed. "You clearly are on his side."

"I'm not…"he chuckled. "What did he tell you?"

"That he tried to come to me…" she held back her tears. "that was it. That he tried…yeah, I can see he tried."

Koga rubbed his face. "Man, why do I have to do all the work here. Listen, you really have to quit being so stubborn. He isn't like that dude you met in high school."

"How do you-"

"Your brother was rambling to Rin about why he didn't like Sesshomaru and how he was exactly like some dude you met in high school that caused you to run away or some shit like that." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I can't believe he said that…"she shook her head.

"Listen, you mean more to him than you think you do. He is not like that other dude. I think because of your past, you were quick to judge him and label him the same."

"because he did the same thing. He lied."

"To protect you." Koga took a long pull of his cigarette and rolled his eyes at the van honking. "Stop rushing me, it's my van!" he called out. He looked back at Kagome. "You will never know what it is like to be a demon. The things you have to sacrifice. He was willing to sacrifice you so he could make his mother happy."

Kagome opened her mouth and Koga covered it.

"No, listen." He continued. "If you want proof, here's your proof." He grabbed the back of her neck and poked it. "That mark you have there…"

Kagome pulled away from him and frowned. "Isabella told you?"

"I saw it myself. That mark is very important. A demon can't mark just anyone. They mark their mate, the one they feel is right for them. It only happens once."

"If that is so, then why-"

"Uh-uh…I'm still talking." He hushed her and she sank her shoulders compliantly. "You have any idea how much trouble he'd gotten himself into when they found out you were marked? That is why he has no clan now. His mother denounced his title to the throne because he had no control over himself anymore. It is not easy for us to ignore our emotions. When we are mad, we cannot really hide it. If we are jealous, we will go through fits of rage. And if we lose our mates, there is a pain you will never know how it feels, it doesn't go away….ever. It's…complicated. You see how you were ready to move on with that guy even though we both know you do not like him like that, anyway, that's beside the point but for Sesshomaru, he would never be able to move on."

"Did you tell him I was seeing Shinji?"

"No." Koga exhaled smoke. "He saw that himself. That time you brought Shinji with you to see me play. Sesshomaru was there. Shinji saw him too, I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"No one told me…"she said and rubbed her hands. She suddenly felt cold and buried her chin into her collar.

"He lost it when he saw you both together. His father and I had to use our entire strength to hold him back. He would have killed Shinji, I promise you. It was a good thing his father was there."

"This is too much for me to take…I just.."

"He was probably trying to tell you but you didn't give him the chance. It isn't going to come out easy for him. He really sucks with his people skills, you know that."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know if I can do it again..."

Koga nodded. "I'd take my chances…"

"Koga…why are you trying so hard to get us back together?"

Koga smiled. "I guess I'm a sucker for love….don't tell anyone I said that, I swear I'll kill you." There was a long pause between them and he took one last pull of his cigarette and flicked it away. "I think it's because I can see it from both views and I can tell you both are going through some painful times apart from each other. I just can't stand there and…do nothing."

There was another long pause and Kagome pondered Koga's words. She looked up at the clear black sky, a few scattered stars twinkled, and she looked back down at Koga.

"It's getting late…I'll see you later, Koga…"she said and he nodded.

"Alright…" he turned around and headed toward the van.

"Koga…"Kagome said in a low voice and he turned around. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Thanks again…"

After Koga left, Kagome went inside. She grabbed a cupcake from the kitchen and went up to her room. She set the cupcake down and took off her coat. She set it on the chair beside her bed and looked down when she heard something fall on the floor. She looked on the floor to see what dropped and saw a ring beside her foot; it was the ring he'd given her. She didn't remember putting it in her pocket.

She faltered for a second before she knelt down to pick it up. She sat on her bed and stared at the ring for what seemed like hours.

'It was always for you...' he had said. She twirled the ring into the light and watched it sparkle. It was so beautiful. She bit her lip, glanced at the clock beside her bed, and looked back at the ring. She placed it in her pocket and grabbed her coat. She took a deep breath and snatched her bag from the chair. She stood in her doorway debating what she was doing and closed the door behind her.

She pulled her cell phone from her bag and dialed for a cab. When the cab came, she rushed toward it, got inside, and dialed another number. She waited while it rang and she gasped when the voice on the other line picked up.

"Shinji…"she said hoarsely.

Author's note

_Hey everyone. I won't apologize this time for taking so long. I think you are all tired of my apologies by now. I hope you liked it._

_Just a quick disclaimerAside from not owning the Inuyasha characters which you all know._

_The song Koga sang, unfortunately I did not write that. Those beautiful words are from singer Nick Black. The song is called 'Beside you', you can hear it on Myspace music. Just type in his name and you'll see the song on his page. I thought it was a good song and was perfect for them. Thanks again for reading and being so patient. As the story comes to an end, I feel like it is hard for me to write the chapters…_

_Please review and thanks to those who've reviewed so far. It is great to hear what you think.._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Can I get a coffee with a strawberry donut..."the man said to the barista and looked around while he waited. He stared out the window of the coffee shop and his eyes widened. "Actually, forget it.."he rushed out of the coffee shop and looked across the street. He smiled as he crossed the street and walked passed the terrace of a French bistro. He stopped behind a lady sitting down by herself reading a book and drinking wine. "How is the book?" he asked and she looked up at him annoyingly.

She met his eyes and there was a moment of surprise in her expression. She grinned and looked back down at her book. "So far, so good. Elijah, was it?"

"Good memory…"he laughed feeling flattered. "I must have left quite an impression."

"Hmph." She scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. Demons don't forget anything."

"Ah," he frowned. "So, is anyone sitting here with you?"

"No…"she said. "and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Hm…"he smiled. "Don't you find it odd that we keep meeting, especially after such a long time?"

"Not really."

"So I take it your views on humans haven't changed?"

She sipped her wine and ignored him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Saya." She said and cleared her throat. "Lady Saya that is."

He grinned. "Ooh, you sound important."

"I am."

He chuckled and sat across from her. She sighed and glared at him.

"So, what's good here?" he asked and grabbed the menu in front of her.

"Nothing that should interest you."

"Actually, this chicken and sausage cassoulet looks quite interesting." He set the menu down and folded his hands. She met his eyes and tried to hold in a smile. "So, it's been what…a year?"

"I do not keep track." She sighed and went back to reading.

"What's the book about anyway?"

"About a man who kept pestering a beautiful demon woman and tragically gets hit by a bus as he crosses the street."

"Oohh."he winced. "Sounds hurtful. I hope he got a date out of it…especially since you didn't say he died."

A laugh escaped her lips and she covered her mouth. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

"So you live in the city?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

He smirked and she looked away from his eyes. His gaze never left her and it made her uncomfortable.

"So, how are things with you and your son?. They're getting married in next week, aren't they? I told you they would…."

Saya sighed and looked down at her lap. "I guess…I haven't spoken to him the entire year."

"Well that is sad." He said. "Are you not going to the wedding then?"

"She invited me…"she said. "But I am not going."

"Hmm…"he squinted at her. "Something tells me that you want to go."

"I don't. You think I want to see him destroy his future by marrying a human?"

"Yes." He said and she looked away.

"He hates me…"she said and glanced at him sadly.

"No son could ever hate his mother. He might not like you…"he teased. "but definitely doesn't hate you."

"Well, what does it matter anyway." She shrugged and lowered her head.

"If you were invited, I assume you get to bring a date. I'll go with you if you want." He bowed his head trying to see her face.

"What makes you think I will go under those circumstances?"

"because you want to go…but you don't want to go alone."

She frowned and sipped her wine. What was it about him that intrigued her? He was a stranger but he knew her so well. She finished her wine and the waiter poured her another glass. He then served Elijah a glass of water and took his order.

An hour passed and they were engaged in a long conversation about many topics. He told her how it was to be a cop and the crimes he had seen between Demons and humans and how they both had the capacity to be equally evil and malicious. He told her his views and how he sees people the same, whether they were different species. She told him about the clans and how some were arrested on Sesshomaru's order. She couldn't grasp how easy it was to talk to him and how good it felt. He listened to her and cared to know more about her. He made her laugh and it was unfamiliar. She hardly laughed and couldn't remember laughing before this.

"So, how about dinner tonight?" he said and she hesitated.

"I…that's not such a good idea." She said and he tilted his head to the side.

"Why not?"

"I…"she said and looked down at her glass of wine. "I don't know…"she said and they both started laughing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, where are you going for your eh…honeymoon?" Isabella asked. She sat on a chair looking through a magazine while Kagome stood on top of a chair being fitted and measured for her dress by Marques.

"I don't know.."Kagome shrugged a shoulder and sprawled her arms out as Marques paced around her in deep thought.

"Hm, how about a plunging neckline, like a-this?" he showed her a picture and she snarled.

"Ok, my mother is going to be there. This is a wedding, Marques, not the runway. I don't want to be too revealing."

Marques scoffed and paced around her again. Isabella flipped through the pages and leaned forward into her chair.

"You guys should go back to Italy." She said. "Go back eh… to where it started, you know?"

Kagome smiled. "Maybe…" She stared at her reflection and fell into a daze. How it almost wasn't, she thought. She thought about those moments, those hurtful moments she told herself never to think about. She couldn't help it. Those moments felt like it didn't happen. It was like he never left her in Italy. It was like those two months of torment didn't happen. She remembered that day vividly when she almost turned her back on him and was going to be with someone else. Someone she didn't love.

Shinji never spoke to her after that. When she called him to say she couldn't be with him because she was still in love with Sesshomaru. That night, it was like she was on a journey to find him. She went to the manor after Koga gave her the address but he wasn't there. Then she went back to the park where she last saw him but he wasn't there either. Finally, an unexpected call from his father told her he might have been at his new place across from Central Park.

When she got there, she had a hard time getting inside. The doorman refused to let her through and she almost turned back but when the doorman finally recognized her as Marques's angel, the demon's lover, he couldn't have apologized enough and let her up.

When she knocked and he opened the door. She would never forget his face. It was like he couldn't believe his eyes. He stared at her for a moment, not saying a word. She looked back at him, speechless as well and she reached her hand and placed it on his chest. He looked down at her hand and slowly met her eyes, confused and she could feel his heart beating fast.

That night, they stood in the doorway for almost two hours. He held her tightly in his arms, his face buried into her neck, smelling her. Her face buried into his chest taking in his scent as well. They didn't say anything and they finally went inside the furnished apartment. Everything else felt like a dream afterward. When their lips met, the pain was gone and forgotten, like that.

"So, who is coming to the bachelorette party?" Isabella said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sango, Ayame, Marla, um…Rin, my mother, you…um, his mother."

"what?" Isabella laughed. "really?"

"I kind of invited her…"Kagome bit her lip and looked at her worriedly.

"Oh my…"she gasped and stood up. "Does he know?"

"No?" she tittered. "He is going to be so mad…but I figured she isn't going to show anyway but I felt bad. I think at least she should get an invitation…I mean, it's his mother. Maybe she won't come to it but perhaps she'll attend the wedding?"

"but she doesn't like you? She doesn't like humans, Kagome."

"I know…but…I couldn't help it."

"You are too nice, Kagome." Isabella shook her head. "but I doubt she is coming too…eh, I guess it is the thought that counts, hm?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"At work. He leads a Demon Defense Corporation now. There was some trial thing he needed to attend."

"What is that?"

"I don't know…he doesn't like to talk about work."

"Is he having a bachelor party?" Isabella chuckled.

Kagome scoffed. "He doesn't want one. He says they're pointless but I think Koga is trying to throw one with his father. They're going to force him to come."

"That should be interesting."

"Oh yeah…"Kagome said. "How are things with Inuyasha?"

"Good." Isabella smiled.

"Isabella…I wanted to ask, but my mother keeps bugging me that I need a maid of honor."

"I'd love to!"

Kagome cocked a brow. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you think Sango should be the maid of honor."

"Ohh…"Isabella said and bowed her head.

"I'm kidding." Kagome laughed. "Of course I was going to ask you."

"You are so mean, Kagome…"

"You just said I was too nice?" Kagome teased as Marques measured her hips.

"At times…" Isabella scoffed. "You won't make me eh,wear ugly dress?"

"Ohh, you'll wear the orange dress with the big black bow and the ruffles.."

Marques dropped the measurement tape. He and Isabella grimaced at her with their mouths agape. Kagome looked between them, her smile fading.

"I…was kidding." Kagome said.

"wasn't funny…" Isabella said.

Marques shook his head and sighed a breath of relief. "No, not funny."

"So you will do it then." Kagome said and crossed her arms. "Great."

"Of course." She said.

Marla walked in with her PDA in her hand smiling at them. "You won't believe what I heard. The pope wants to attend your wedding! They just passed a law in the Vatican and all demons can now attend anywhere, including the churches."

"You're serious?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru would love to go see the art in their museums. Perhaps she would plan that for their honeymoon and take him to see it. "What made them change their minds?"

"Well, "Marla said and scrolled through her PDA. "The bishop spoke with the press on how happy he was for you and Sesshomaru and that you had his blessing. Blah, blah, blah…'if an angel can fall and become evil, then a demon can rise and become good.' He says."

"Hmm…." Kagome said and Marques cursed under his breath. They all looked at him questionably.

"You need to diet." He said. "Your measurements changed."

Kagome scoffed. "I'm not hearing it. I'm not modeling anymore and school's been stressful."

"You want to look like fat cow?"

"Ugh!"

"I told you to stay away from the bread." Marla sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The hostess led Sesshomaru toward the table his father sat at. He nodded at the hostess and sat down.

"Father.."

"Sesshomaru." His father greeted and sipped his coffee. "How was the trial?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and grimaced. "Tsuyoko Bokunaska and Dosuka Sakee were found guilty, naturally. They are to be executed next week."

Inutaisho shook his head and frowned. "You think that is the right call?"

"Absolutely." Sesshomaru said and the waiter brought over a menu along with a glass of water. He took a sip of his water and leaned back into his chair.

"You don't seem convinced. It mustn't be easy to watch an execution. Trust me…"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips tightly and looked around the restaurant. It wasn't easy but it was something he had to do. He couldn't let the murderers of his father's mate go freely and risk the chances for them to get to Kagome in the future. His father could see it was eating at him and decided to change the subject.

"On a lighter note…"he smiled. "The wedding is in a couple of weeks. Are you nervous?"

"No."

"You should be." His father jested. "I hear your mother moved back into the city."

"Did you?" Sesshomaru looked at the menu uninterested.

"You should try talking to her."

"For what?"

"She is your mother."

"Your point?"

His father cocked a brow. "I figured that was enough of a reason."

"Hmph.."

"So, Kagome is going to continue with school?"

"She wants to."

"That's very ambitious of her…."

"I guess."

"Do you not want her to go?"he asked but Sesshomaru didn't respond. He looked down at the table, picking at the table cloth. "Is something bothering you?"

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. He looked frustratingly at his father. "She is pregnant."

His father leaned forward with a grin and widened eyes. "Really?"

"Yes."

"When did she tell you?"

"She didn't." he looked at a passing waiter. "She doesn't know."

"Oh…" his father said.

"How did you find out?"

"She smells different…"he said.

"like an overpowering sweet smell?" his father couldn't contain a grin.

"Yes." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father. He could see he was more excited than he wanted him to be.

"Aren't you going to tell her?"

"She will figure it out eventually." He said and his father scoffed.

"Why don't you seem happy?"

"It is too soon."

"Seems about the right timing. You are getting married already; the next step is usually kids…"

Sesshomaru shook his head and continued to pick at the table cloth. The waiter came by and took their order and left. His father ordered a bottle of wine figuring his son needed it right now.

"You're worried." His father chuckled.

"A human woman has a fifty percent chance of dying after giving birth to a demon child."

"Times have changed. With the technology of today.."

"It is still a gamble I do not wish to take."

"Life is a gamble."

The waiter came over with the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. Regardless of his father's words, it still didn't put him at ease.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome shook her leg and gnawed on her finger as she listened to her professor's lecture. She was starving. She tried to follow her diet so she wouldn't gain weight before the wedding but it was hard. She couldn't understand how she was gaining weight. She didn't gain weight no matter what she had eaten. Her mother had mentioned that as people got older, their bodies changed. A girl next to her snacked on pretzels and she had an images of snatching the bag from her and running away. She needed to eat. An apple and yogurt for breakfast was just not going to suffice.

After her class ended, she grabbed a quick bite to eat before she met up with Marla and Marques. She rushed to the building and smiled when she saw them.

"You're late. Your class ended a half an hour ago."

"I uh…grabbed something quick to eat?" she laughed nervously and took off her coat.

"What did you eat?"

"I had a salad." She lied and Marques scowled. He leaned into her and started sniffing. There was a red smudge by her lips and he wiped it. He took a sniff and looked at Marla.

"I wonder what kind of salad one can eat that eh… involves ketchup…"he squinted suspiciously at her.

Marla looked at her suspiciously as well and she caved in. "Ok,I had a cheeseburger, alright? Yes, and I had fries with it too, I'm sorry!"

"Kagome…" Marla sighed.

"I swear, I had the salad but I was still hungry." Kagome cried.

Marques shook his head. "I cannot make the dress if she continues to eat like this. He grabbed the measuring tape and placed it around her. She grew another inch already in a week."

Marla stroked her chin in deep thought. "How about we make the dress Greek style? We'll add diamonds across the chest, and it can flare out so even if she gets bigger by next week, it will still fit."

"Thanks…"Kagome muttered feeling doomed to get bigger.

"She's probably stress eating. This happens a lot with brides. It's a big day for you. Don't worry."

Marques measured her bust and glowered. Her bust grew as well. "I suppose we will have to do it Greek style…"

Kagome pouted. She wished she could control her hunger. She wanted to look great for her wedding.

When she got home, Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with his laptop going over paperwork. She slouched toward the couch and plopped right by him. He tapped away on his laptop and glanced at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing…"she sighed. "I'm just…getting fat."

Sesshomaru stopped typing and looked at her. "You look fine." He set his laptop on the coffee table and turned to her. He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. He could smell that sweet scent again and he stroked her hair. He debated if he should tell her about the child she was baring but he assumed she wouldn't take it so well two weeks before the wedding.

"So, how was work?" she asked.

Work, he thought. He had sent two people to their deaths, he would probably have to watch out for any retaliation from their family members and would assign Kagome bodyguards, but she didn't need to know that now. "Fine."

"Mmm," she rubbed her nose into his neck. She slipped her hands under his shirt and caressed his skin, kissing his neck. "I feel like I hardly see you now."

"It is just for this week and the next. The trial is over now."

Her lips trailed up his neck to his lips and he kissed her back. His hand rubbed the small of her back and she forgot she wanted to tell him something. She broke from their kiss and licked her lips.

"I have to tell you something…"she said and he kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Mmhmm.."he said through his kisses as he went down her neck to her shoulder. He nibbled on her shoulder and she smiled trying to concentrate on what she had to say.

"You know how the invitations were sent out…"she moaned.

"Yes…"he whispered and pulled her chin toward him and kissed her again.

"Well…"she paused as she locked her lips with his. She lay back into the couch and he got on top of her. "Don't be mad…"

He removed her shirt and she unbuttoned his. He pressed his lips hard against her, hungering for more and she stifled a moan. He raised her skirt and unbuttoned his pants. "What did you do?"

She grinned as he bit her neck softly. "I invited your mother…"

"What?" he stopped and looked at her. She stared innocently at him as he sat up and scowled.

"Well, I figured she'd want to come?"

"Why would you do that?" he said in a calm yet upset tone.

"It isn't everyday you get married." Kagome scoffed. She grabbed her shirt and put it on, no longer in the mood. He wasn't either and he had stood up from the couch.

"You…shouldn't have done that." He rolled his eyes. "She is not going to come anyway."

"Don't you want her to?"

"No." he sighed. "I don't."

"but she is your mother?"

"so everyone keeps reminding me…"he muttered bitterly and grabbed his laptop.

"You're mad…"she said and her eyes began to water. He looked at her and quickly sighed. Crap, she was going to cry. He didn't want to upset her, especially in the condition she was unaware she was in. He swallowed his anger and set his laptop down.

"No…I'm not."

"You…I thought you'd want to see your mother and I felt bad to send invitations out and not give her one. It is nice to be invited at least.."she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Oh my god, I don't know why I am crying…sorry."

"It is fine.."he said. "Let us not worry about it."

"You're not mad, are you sure?"

"I am not mad." He sighed and she leaned her head against his shoulder and sniffled.

"Okay…"she said and he looked away and scowled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome, it's kind of hard to do your hair while you're eh…munching away on potato chips…" Isabella scolded as she wrapped a strand of her hair around the curling iron.

"I'm sorry…I feel queasy." She grabbed one last chip and set it on the counter.

"It is just wedding jitters." Marla yawned feeling hung-over. She and Isabella got into a drinking match at Kagome's bachelorette party and she spent most of the night next to the toilet.

Rin walked in twirling around in her dress. She started throwing flowers around her and Kagome's mother scolded her.

"Not now, child. When you walk down the aisle." She said and fixed her dress.

"Kagome, does this mean you're gonna be my sister now?"

"Looks like it." Kagome smiled.

Rin giggled as she continued twirling around, Kagome's mother following behind her trying to fix the hem of her dress.

Kagome sighed and looked at Isabella. "I really thought she'd come…"

"Oh, Kagome…you tried. Don't worry about it. This is your day, eh…enjoy it…ok?" Isabella winked at her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Uh…don't shake me.."Kagome said starting to feel nauseous.

"I didn't..I was just rubbin-" Isabella tried to say but Kagome held her mouth and heaved. Isabella released a curl from the curling iron as Kagome ran out of her chair to the bathroom. "Someone is nervous…"she laughed.

Koga walked in and snapped a picture at Isabella and Marla. " Hey, did you guys know the Pope is downstairs? Where's Kagome?"

They pointed to the bathroom and everyone could hear her heaving. Koga grimaced and cocked a brow.

"Nice…"he said and took a picture of Rin and Kagome's mother. He left out of the room and passed the hallway. Ayame and Sango pulled Miroku away from a group of girls. Sango scolded him by hitting him repeatedly with a towel. He entered another room where Sesshomaru stood in front of a mirror with his father adjusting his collar.

"Kagome's throwing up. I think she's nervous…" Koga sighed as he sat down on a chair beside the door. He snapped a picture and Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. He turned to walk out but his father grabbed his arm.

"She is fine. It is normal. Beside, it is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." His father said.

Sesshomaru faltered a nod and walked over to the window. He wished he was still smoking. He could use a cigarette now.

"The bachelor party was awesome…"Koga said. "It would have been great if the bachelor was actually there!"

Sesshomaru scoffed and leaned against the window. Inuyasha walked in eating a cube of cheese.

"Can we speed this up? Weddings are boring." He groaned.

Inutaisho adjusted his tie and glanced at his watch. "We should get downstairs. The ceremony will start soon."

"Is Kagome pregnant?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru and his father exchanged glances and didn't answer. "She is, right?"

"You didn't know she was prego, man?" Koga scoffed. "I knew that weeks ago."

Inuyasha frowned and looked at his father. "Well, aside from her eating everything in front of her, throwing up…there is this weird scent from her, it's kind of…"

"sweet…"Koga and Inutaisho finished.

"Yeah…"he said.

They all looked toward the door and Naraku walked in holding a glass of wine. "There are so many beautiful ladies here…"he said and sat next to Koga. "Oh, and your mother is here by the way."

Sesshomaru and his father both shot their gaze toward him.

"Saya?" Inutaisho muttered. "Where is she?"

"Downstairs…"Naraku said and pointed behind him. Sesshomaru and his father quickly left the room. Inuyasha, Naraku and Koga exchanged curious looks and followed behind them.

Sesshomaru and his father hurried down the steps and stopped at the bottom, staring at her as she waited by the door with a human guy. A human guy!

She looked at Inutaisho and cleared her throat. She glanced at Sesshomaru but his scowl sent her looking away quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said. He looked behind his shoulder to see a stampede behind him consisting of Naraku, Inuyasha and Koga.

"I…was invited." She said in a low voice.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's gaze moved toward her guest and he did a quick subtle wave. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm Elijah."

"Hello." Inutaisho bowed his head. "I'm Lord Inutaisho."

"A pleasure."

"Indeed."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of his father and glowered at Elijah and his mother. "I did not invite you." He said coldly.

"Yes, I assumed that." She retorted in a cold tone as well. "but she did."

Inutaisho stepped between Sesshomaru and his mother and clasped his hands.

"Welcome to have you both here…" he said and Sesshomaru glared at him as if he were a traitor. "It is a good day and we are here to celebrate…not fight."

Koga waved at Sesshomaru's mother and Elijah. "I'm Koga."

Saya nodded and Elijah's mouth dropped.

"You're from Wolfbane." He said.

"Yeah, I am." Koga flashed a grin revealing his fang.

"I went to see you in Italy. Great concert by the way."

"Oh, thanks, man." Koga looked at Sesshomaru." Man's got taste."

Sesshomaru frowned at him and Koga avoided his death glare.

"Everyone on the squad makes fun of me. I know I'm a bit old to listen to your music."

"hey, music knows no age limit." Koga added. "You're a cop?"

"Yes, I am."

Koga gasped. "You ever shot anyone?"

Elijah looked around uncomfortably at everyone and nodded. "Unfortunately…"

"We must talk." Koga placed an arm around him and pulled him away. "I'm the best man by the way."

"Oh really…"Elijah said. "Is that the Pope?" he pointed toward the next room.

Saya stood by the door awkwardly holding a bag. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho watched as Koga walked away with Elijah and looked back at Saya.

"He….is just a friend." She said and they both nodded. "it said I could bring a guest…I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all…" Inutaisho answered for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and walked away. Saya lowered her head. This wasn't a great idea. "I should probably go, I.."

"Nonsense, Saya. You know how the boy is. Give him time. He doesn't know you did what you did with good intentions."

"You believe I did?"

"Of course. Look now…he is getting married to the woman he wants."

"I suppose." She said.

"Do you want to meet her?" he said.

Saya toyed with her earring debating if she should. She shook her head.

"No…I don't think so-"she yelped as he pulled her.

"Oh, I think you should." He said gleefully.

Sanara and Suri watched as Inutaisho pulled his ex-wife up the steps. Their mouths were agape and Kyoni passed by them closing it.

"Did you just see that?" Sanara said. "Lady Saya is here."

Kyoni smiled. "I saw her."

"What is she doing here?" Suri chewed her fingernail. "Oh, is something bad going to happen?"

"No." Kyoni shook her head. "She was invited. She even came with a human."

Sanara gasp. "You lie.."

"No, really. He is over there speaking with Koga right now."

"I don't believe it." Sanara said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Isabella placed the veil over Kagome's head when Inutaisho walked in. A lady walked behind him and Kagome knew right away who was. She had seen her once but she remembered what she looked like.

"She came…"Kagome said under her breath and stood up. "Hi…"

"Kagome…this is Saya…Sesshomaru's mother."

Saya stepped closer, observing Kagome expressionlessly. Isabella, Sango and Ayame stood behind her nervously. Rin hid behind Kagome's mother and peeked her head behind her arm.

"Hello.."Saya said. She quickly absorbed Kagome's appearance. There was something sweet about her and welcoming. She tried her best to look past the fact she was human. It would be a while and it was a lot of getting used to but she could do it.

"H-hi…"Kagome stammered.

Saya cleared her throat and forced a smile. "T-thank you for…inviting me."

"No problem…"Kagome said, feeling breathless. She smiled and looked at Inutaisho.

Koga whistled as he entered. "Come on, let's go…don't you gotta get married or something? There's a guy in a suit waiting downstairs for you…"

Kagome nodded nervously and everyone started running around, grabbing her things. She grabbed her bouquet of flowers and looked at Saya one last time. "See you downstairs…"she smiled and everyone pushed her to leave. Inutaisho waved for Saya to go first and she looked bewilderedly at him.

"She is with child?"

Inutaisho sighed. "Yes…"

"Does she know she is?" Saya's eyes widened.

"No…she doesn't."

"Why not?"

"He wanted to wait until after the wedding."

"I see…"

"I know this must be hard, Saya…and I think it was very brave of you to come. She is a good girl and she makes him very happy."

"I understand…"Saya bowed her head. "I can see that…"

"So this human friend…"Inutaisho teased as they walked out of the room toward the ceremony. "Is he really your friend?"

Saya blushed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is just a friend."

After the ceremony, everyone left to go to the reception. Sesshomaru and Kagome waited by the door as everyone left. Kagome thanked everyone for the both of them. When Saya passed with Elijah, she stopped in front of them and bowed her head.

"Once again, thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome." Kagome said and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked away from them and she frowned. "Are you coming to the reception?"

Saya glanced at her son and shook her head. "No…I don't thin-"

"You should come…" Sesshomaru said. Kagome and Saya looked at him.

"If it isn't a problem…"Saya said and he met her eyes.

"It isn't."

Saya nodded and half grinned. "Then I will see you both at the reception." She and Elijah walked out and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Aw, I am so proud of you. You see, that wasn't so hard."

"Be quiet."

"Awww…"she continued pestering him with her baby talk. "You're so cute. You wanted your mom to come to the reception. Awwwww."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What a reception that was!" Sanara laughed as she poured herself and Suri a cup of coffee, "Can you believe Lady Kagome found out she was pregnant."

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru had to tell her after she tried to drink champagne…and Lord Inutaisho, Lady Saya and Master Inuyasha had to confirm after she didn't believe it." Suri shook her head. "That must be awful…having everyone know you are pregnant before you do."

Sanara laughed. "awful indeed but what a wedding gift. Lord Sesshomaru must be going out of his mind now."

"You know what I heard?" Suri whispered. "I heard she is two months already."

Kyoni walked into the kitchen and smiled at them as if she held a secret.

"Spill, woman. You know something!" Sanara shook her finger at her.

"Oh, well…I am not a gossiper like you two." She teased, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, you vile woman! Don't be so mean and tell us already. What news have you heard?"

"Well…Lady Kagome went to the doctor's…"Kyoni sighed, her smile fading.

"Yes?" Suri and Sanara said.

"She is two months pregnant…"

"Yes, we know that already!" Sanara frowned.

"with twins…"Kyoni added and they both gasped.

Kyoni nodded but her face was sad. She sipped her coffee and they stared at her curiously.

"There is something you're not saying…"Sanara said sadly. "Something bad?"

"Well…she is human…"

"So?" Suri sipped her coffee.

"It is very risky when they are bearing a demon's child."

"but many women have given birth to half breeds without problem."

"It is risky, about a fifty percent chance."

"Right? Those odds aren't that bad."

"but with twins…her chances are very slim."

"how slim?" Suri's voice wavered.

"about ninety percent chance of not surviving after the birth. Demons consume energy in the womb. Having twins, that is too much energy for her to bare…she would be weak."

"So what are they planning to do?"

"I'm not sure…the doctors and Lord Sesshomaru are urging her to abort….but she doesn't want to."

"Oh no…"Suri said. "Bless her heart, I cannot bare this family losing another mate of theirs…such bad luck, I tell you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru rested his head on Kagome's lap with his ear next to her stomach as he read a book about what to expect about pregnancy. They were at her fifth month and she started to show greatly. He scoffed when he read the later stages and how accurate they were. Sensitivity, she was very sensitive about anything. There was a cartoon she had watched the other day about a dog trying to eat a cat and she started to cry saying she felt bad that the dog was probably hungry and hadn't eaten in a while. Jealousy, he had come home late from work and she jumped down his throat saying he was probably with another woman because she was fat and ugly and that he found her whale like figure repulsive. If he told her to sit down and not walk around, she'd argue that she wasn't helpless and that she was full of energy and everyone was treating her like a baby. Then there was her libido. This part was actually the only highlight of her emotions. There was an increase in her sex drive. She practically raped him in bed at night but that was something he enjoyed. Kagome snacked on chips and salsa as she watched a rerun of the three stooges. Sesshomaru closed the book and looked at her.

"You look tired…"he said. "Perhaps you should get rest."

"Are you saying I look like crap?"

"No…I was just.."

"Then what are you trying to say because I am pretty well rested."

"Nevermind."

"You think I am ugly."

He sighed. "No.."

"You're annoyed with me. You don't want to be with me anymore!"

This was a prime example of the vicious cycle of her pregnancy that continued to torment him with questions and interrogations of the hidden meanings behind his words.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru stopped at his father's manor quickly before heading home. Rin greeted him with a hug and Kyoni followed behind her. She smiled at him and handed him a bag.

"What is this?" he said and she shrugged.

"Just some things for Lady Kagome. It will help her rest and rid the aches."

"Hm.."he said and nodded in thanks. His father walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sesshomaru shrugged and set the bag on the table. "Ah…she is driving you insane, isn't she?"

"She will not stay in one place, even though I tell her to."he muttered and his father laughed.

"Yes, she won't listen…and you'll make it worse if you tell her what to do."

Sesshomaru removed his jacket and placed it behind the chair. Even with the bodyguards watching her, he still felt uneasy. He couldn't be there most of the time and it bothered him. He decided to make a quick call to her so he could rest assure she was home, in bed, unharmed. When he called, she picked up sounding like she was eating something.

"Hey…"she said and he looked at his father.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh…just watching T.V and sitting down resting…eating some peanuts." She said and he could hear her voice shake as if she were walking. He could hear other people's voices and the sound of a car honking.

"You are lying." He said.

"No…I…"

"Where are you?"

"I was bored. I decided to meet Isabella at the mall and go shopping for baby stuff!" he could hear her smiling as if she did nothing wrong.

"You are supposed to stay home and rest."

"I did that already, I said I was bored." He could hear she was getting upset.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. His father tried to read him and laughed when he figured she wasn't home like she was supposed to be. He took a moment to collect himself and sound as calm as possible.

"Are you with Sana and Haji?" he asked. He was going to fire those two. How could they have disobeyed his orders by allowing her out? "put them on."

"Yeah…about that…"she laughed nervously and his jaw tightened in anger.

"Are you without sentry?"

"I lied and told them I was with your father and that they didn't need to come. They wouldn't have let me go otherwise. You giving them orders like I'm some helpless fragile thing."

He could feel his anger rise and his father grabbed the phone from him.

"Just find out where she is and we'll come and get her."

Sesshomaru heeded his father's advice and did so. It took every strength he could muster not to shout. That was another thing, since her pregnancy, they were constantly arguing about her well-being. She felt he was being too overprotective and possessive and he thought he was doing everything in the best interest of her health. When he hung up the phone, his father nodded understandingly.

"You think that is bad? Let me tell you about the time Izayoi decided to climb a ladder to clean the ceiling fan when she was pregnant. She fell on her back but luckily, she was unharmed. I wanted to strangle her senseless."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome scoffed and looked at her enormous stomach in the mirror. She snarled. Whoever said pregnancy was beautiful was clearly on drugs. She couldn't see her feet, the weight she gained went all to her stomach and it made her look un-proportioned.

"I look like an h'ordeurve." She shook her head and pulled her dress down. It resembled a Mumu and she wanted to crawl under a rock. She cried and wished she could stay in the bathroom for the rest of her pregnancy, which was only for another few weeks. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"I look like a meatball on a stick." She cried and waddled her way to the couch grumpily.

"A cute meatball on a stick!" Koga said in a honey tone. "Can I roll you?"

"You're a jerk!" Ayame slapped him on the shoulder and he whimpered. She kissed his shoulder and rubbed it. "I'm sorry."

"much better. Hey, Kagome…you should sit down" Koga said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You sound like Sesshomaru."

" If Sesshomaru comes in and sees you standing up, he's going to kill us."

"I can't believe he is making you guys watch me." She growled. "I'm a grown woman!"

"fully grown." Koga added.

"Ok, enough with the fat jokes! I already feel ugly as it is!" she cried and tears fell down her cheek.

Ayame hit Koga this time hard with no kisses to make up for it. "Go away you insensitive jerk! So, did you guys find out the gender of the twins?" she rubbed Kagome's shoulder and she stopped crying.

"Yes…but he doesn't know yet. I want it to be a surprise for him."

"Ooh, tell me." Ayame said. Isabella, Sango and Inuyasha walked out holding bags of junk food while Miroku searched through the DVD's.

Kagome contained her smile and looked at all of them. "Girls."

"Oh my god!" Ayame squealed. Koga and Inuyasha walked toward the window and opened it. They lit their cigarettes and smoked out the window.

"I'm telling you. It's good you guys came. I feel like a prisoner. They make it seem like I am this fragile thing. I can't do anything."

"They have every right to feel that way…"Inuyasha muttered to Koga quietly and Kagome scowled.

"I am not fragile!" she scolded Inuyasha and he looked back at her surprised.

"There is no way she heard that…"he said in a low voice to Koga and Kagome growled.

"I can hear you perfectly, Inuyasha!"

Koga looked back surprised as well and he and Inuyasha shrugged. Koga turned back to the window and covered his mouth.

"Kagome is a fatty patty…"he whispered into his palm.

"Koga, enough with the fat jokes!" she shouted and chucked a pillow at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I was kidding!" he looked back and shook his head. "I was just testing it out but Kagome, there is no way you should have heard that. That is humanly impossible."

"Well, I heard it." She rolled her eyes.

"I was kidding about you being a fatty patty. I love you. You're gorgeous."

"Shut up." She spat.

"You know…I read that human women develop certain senses when they are pregnant with a demon child." Isabella said.

"My father said when my mother was pregnant with me, she could smell things from far away and could hear conversations from every part of the house. She cut herself with a knife one day and she healed quickly also." Inuyasha said.

"Cool." Miroku said.

"Have you decided on names already?" Isabella asked as she sat next to her.

"I was thinking of Kimora and Samara…."she shrugged.

"That is so cute. I wonder what they'll look like!"

"like Sesshomaru…"Koga scoffed. "Cause if not…you have some 'splaining to do, Lucy."

"So I heard you and Sesshomaru's mother got real close." Inuyasha said and scratched his head. "I think she wants to eat your babies."

"Oh…"Kagome scoffed. "be nice. She is actually pretty cool. I didn't think she liked me at first but she took me shopping for the twins. It's crazy, she is more strict than my own mother. She is already talking about what schools they should go to and training and blah blah blah. " she looked at Inuyasha. "Your father is worse! He checks on me every other hour." The phone rang and she rolled her eyes. "I bet you anything it is him."

Inuyasha smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey, Dad…" Everyone laughed as he handed the phone to Kagome.

Kagome pressed a finger on her lip and made her voice high pitched. "Oh no, help. I'm swimming in a pool of water. I can see the baby's arm, is that a bad thing?" she joked and everyone could tell that was the wrong thing to do. "I was…ok, I know…sorry..I know…" she rolled her eyes and leaned her head back. "I know. It wasn't funny. Yes, I am sitting down. I've been sitting down for nine months now…yeah, I know…" she hung up the phone.

"Wow…sucks to be you." Inuyasha laughed and Isabella nudged him.

"Yeah, it does." She stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom again."

Everyone looked down when a waterfall poured out from between her legs. The water continued pouring out and they all stared eyes wide looking traumatized.

"I think you already did…"Koga grimaced and Kagome began to pant.

"I think I jinxed myself."

Sesshomaru walked in and sighed and they all looked at him. He scanned around and wondered why they looked like they'd seen a ghost and he could see Kagome standing over a pool of water. Well that can't be good, he thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After an hour of screaming and cursing, everything was quiet. Kagome fell asleep after she pushed the second baby out and the nurses took the babies away. The doctor pulled Sesshomaru out of the room and he felt his chest tight at the news the doctor had for him. Was he going to tell him that Kagome was dying? He and Kagome knew the risks but Kagome wanted to go along with it but although they were expecting it, he wasn't prepared to lose her.

"The births were quite successful."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Kagome sleeping. "Will she awaken?"

"Yes. She is just tired. Demon births consume a lot of energy. She is actually recovering faster than expected. I'll be quite frank with you, my lord. I did not expect she'd make it…but her body proved to be quite strong. It is rare but it can happen…the fetus sometimes have enough energy to give back to the mother but there is something I want to explain to you about your wife and the twins."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It is just…well…we ran some blood work on them. According to our tests, your wife has the blood of a half breed. It could be temporary, we're not sure…this could probably explain why she survived the birth. As for the twins, one tested positive as a half-breed but the other tested positive for the blood of a full demon. It is a fluke abnormality but a demon's DNA is very strong…especially from a line of pure bloods such as yourself."

"but they are alright?" he asked, not caring what they were.

"Yes. They are…"

He felt a sense of relief. Relief he had not felt in such a long time. "That is all I care to hear then."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome woke up and looked around. Am I dead? She thought. She heard baby cooing and looked to the side. Sesshomaru sat next to her. The nurse was teaching him how to hold the baby and Kagome wanted to laugh but she felt so weak so she just smiled. Sesshomaru held the baby awkwardly and looked at her. He slightly grinned and the nurse swayed his arms back and forth.

"They like that…"she said and he did as she instructed.

"Hey…"Kagome said hoarsely and the nurse turned to her.

"You're awake." She said. "I'll go get the doctor." She said and left the room.

"How long was I sleeping for?" Kagome forced herself to sit up.

"Three days…"he said and looked back at the baby. He couldn't believe such a small living thing existed and he looked at her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Where is the other one?" Kagome looked behind him, her eyes worried.

"Sleeping behind me in the crib." He said and she sighed. She nodded and reached out for the baby. He slowly got up and handed the baby to her gently.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered.

"Your mother was just here…."

Kagome smiled and dug her nose into the baby's cheek. She kissed it and he sat at the foot of the bed. The other baby in the crib started crying and he went over to it and picked her up. She stopped crying and began cooing as he sat next to Kagome. She looked at the babies and started observing their differences. One had black fuzz on the top of her head and the other had white. Their eyes were closed so she couldn't see the color. They both had Sesshomaru's pointy ears.

"I thought they'd have Inuyasha's ears since they're only half demon…"she smiled. "Ok, so Kimora is the one with the white hair and Samara is the one with the black. This is easy," she chuckled. "I thought I'd have a hard time telling them apart."

Sesshomaru grinned. He didn't want to ruin the moment and having to explain to Kagome what the doctor had said. It wasn't important anyway. All that mattered was that they were all all right and everything would turn out fine…or so he hoped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note…

So yeah…here's the deal. This is it. This is how it ends…for them. Kimora and Samara are another story. I can tell you that I really didn't expect for them to get married and have kids. I actually wanted something different but you writers' know that the characters tell you what to do, right?

So..I want to say I would love to write more fan fiction but I have some original works that I really need to get started on….but look me up on myspace, or on . I might just have time to write another story, if not a sequel perhaps…It would be nice to write about the twins growing up and if Kagome's blood ever returns to normal, hm? I will leave it all up to your imaginations now but please review. I thank you all for taking your time to read this…and apologize if it may have turned out differently than you expected.

I never expected this story to live out as long as it did. If I do decide on a sequel, it would definitely be a lot shorter than this story was.

Again, I thank you all for reading. If I ever decide to publish anything, I would go under my real name unfortunately…not 'YANARISTOCRAT' lol.

So, keep your eyes opened, hm? And keep in touch my fellow myspace buds. To those who wish to add me, please feel free. /Yanaristocrat.

Yours truly,

Diana Elizabeth…


End file.
